


Second Chances

by lanajoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 180,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanajoy/pseuds/lanajoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 finds an orphaned baby off world. What happens when Jack sees this as his Second Chance at being a father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to redo the story with out all the ellipses and try to add some description to flesh out the scenes. I want to thank my friend, Lana (who has passed several years ago) for helping me with the characterizations and the technical side of StarGate SG-1. I miss her smile still. I would never have attempted writing fanfic at all, had it not been for her support and encouragement and constant input. (I didn't like MacGyver so I refused to watch Richard Dean Anderson on his 'new' show..she spoke so highly of his humor and added maturity that I finally tuned in..am I ever glad I listened to her sage advise!)
> 
> My name is Jami but Lana always called me 'Joy'..because she said I made her laugh. I combined both names for our pseudonym: Lanajoy.
> 
> We hope you have fun reading our effort. It will be a pleasure to revisit the story and my friendship with Lana, and now, her niece. Finally, after so long. I think it's time. (The original version is still over on Fanfic but it is so choppy and ill-written, I am ashamed to admit that all the criticism was well-deserved. We will try to do better this time around....) without the dots!

Jack O'Neill stepped through the StarGate instantly sensing 'trouble'. 

Samantha Carter was already hidden behind a large boulder, her P-90 sweeping back and forth about the area as she searched for signs of life or the enemy. She offered a quick glance at her Commanding Officer, his very presence giving her reassurance. She watched him move his tall, lanky frame down the ancient steps of the platform, making way for the others that would soon be following in their footsteps.

O'Neill found another convenient place of safety, he too, sweeping the area with the keen eyes of a trained observer. He did not think Carter would find any signs of 'life' in this place, however. 

But, his sixth sense was sending chills up and down the back of his neck, the fine hairs found there, standing at attention. His brown eyes hardened at the sight which had greeted his arrival upon this alien world.

Bodies lay everywhere...strewn across the landscape as far as the eye could see.

Jack O’Neill was used to such sights but still, the smell, the decay of the dead, the knowledge that what lay out there, so silent and still, had once been humans, or..humanoid, still could touch the man’s mind. A mind hardened by the atrocities of War and the horrible things his own Species could do to one another if they tried hard enough.

The big Jaffa, Teal’c, appeared out of the fluctuating fluid of the mystical waters of the StarGate’s vortex. He did not need to be told to take cover, he did so after only a glance about, his staff weapon raised, ready for action.

Jack glanced impatiently around, cursing under his breath. Where the hell had that damned man gotten to now!

As if on cue, Daniel Jackson, the last of the Unit, stepped casually through the wormhole, his attention focused and devoutly set. He was still cleaning his glasses, a task he had begun just before melding into the hypnotic liquescent shimmer.

He glanced up, halting his action, his mouth falling agape, his senses reeling.

"Whoa." He breathed out his awe, surveying the grassy field carefully but, his instincts telling him something entirely different than his other companions instincts had.

"Get down!" O'Neill motioned curtly with his arm, his tone abrasive and commanding.

Daniel could not pull his gaze from the unspeakable tragedy spread before him. "I don't think," Jackson voiced his belief, "these people are going to be any real problem, Jack." His tone held a wealth of sadness and disbelief.

Jack O'Neill had seen too many battle fields to disagree but the ones who did this could still be about. Daniel never took such things into account. For a moment, in the eerie silence of this place, he could only look around and feel the despondency and take in the carnage. It was human nature.

Teal'c stood , signifying to Jack O'Neill, all was safe. No Jaffa around at least.

O'Neill too, stood, finally and walked forward through the maze of the dead. He examined the bodies with a detachment of a long time soldier.

"No staff weapon wounds." Jack spoke to his large companion, pointing to a nearby body whose wounds clearly denoted a more primitive sort of death.

"Indeed! The Jaffa were not responsible for this atrocity, O'Neill." Teal'c walked abreast of the human, meters away. "Two opposite warring factors" the being nodded his agreement of Jack’s assessment. "There was no victor in this battle."

"Apparently not." Daniel Jackson shook his head woefully, his voice a mere whisper of its former self. "Why do people do this?" he stood, rooted in the midst of a group of fallen bodies.

"Supremacy of the gate?" Carter had a theory, as usual, but she too, could feel only the hopelessness of the situation in which they found themselves.

"These are primitive weapons." Teal'c had stooped, retrieving an odd shaped axe. He tossed the bloodied blade aside, arising.

"But effective enough." Daniel still could not take in the entire scope of what he witnessed. "There are women and children here." His stomach roiled with the knowledge and he turned away from one young boy, whose pale features stared up at him with lifeless eyes.

O'Neill had long since noted the fact, his face showing none of the revulsion he felt.

"Col! there is a village over there." Carter had made her way to a rise facing the east. She studied the wooden structures in the distance. "Seems pretty quiet now though."

The ‘Village’ was comprised of twenty or thirty mud-packed hive-looking ‘houses,’ the roofs covered with an odd looking sort of fungi which was in full bloom. Purple and red ‘ground cover’ dotted each home, giving the aboriginal landscape a soft, warm feeling. Had it not been for the gruesome ‘welcome’ the team had received, one could have even said the place was quite beautiful in nature. 

A large, lazy flowing stream ran to the South of the encampment, the forest was lush with a colorful array of pink and white blossomed trees.

"Let’s go." O'Neill needed to check it out. Not only for the obvious. It was his orders to do so, of course, but he wanted to meet one of these people. He needed to let them know what he  
thought of any race of beings who would be so stupid as to allow something like this to occur.

'Women and children for crying out loud! What the hell had the men been thinking? He moved down the sloping terrain, hoping like hell to find one of the irresponsible sons-of-bitches!

**************************************************************************  
At first they had been cautious, checking each building with meticulous sweeps but, as time wore on, it became evident, there was no need for such wariness.

Most houses were deserted and those that were not had only the dead to testify to whatever had happened here. The old, probably too feeble to run or fight, had not been spared either.

O'Neill stood, weapon cradled across his arms, in the middle of a dimly lit room. One lone window allowed in minimum light. He stared at the shape of a woman, slumped unto a dirt floor. She had, at one time, been pretty. Her dark hair, long, braided. Her eyes were closed. She could simply have been sleeping had her face not held that waxy, pale sheen of death.

Carter stepped into the small area, checking about, then glanced at her CO. She sensed his mood, understanding completely. She was allowed to feel the sadness and anger for the colossal waste of it all.  
This man, even though he felt all these things, would never show it. Could never show it. That could not be healthy. So many children, so young, was he remembering his own little boy?

"She is very young." Carter had watched O'Neill's jaw line clenching and unclenching , not knowing how to aid the man. She spoke the first thing to come to mind.

She had moved on as he often told her to do. Leaving him to his thoughts.

An unexpected sound caught their attention, both instantly raising the P-90s they carried, pointing them in the vicinity of the indistinct noise.

Movement, followed by a muffled whimper stunned the wary listeners.

"Oh my God!" Carter rushed forward, her instincts telling her where to look. She gently rolled the rigid woman unto her back, pushing the dead body easily out of the way. "Col.!" Carter’s mouth fell open, she lifted amazed eyes. "— Its' a...baby!"

O'Neill stepped closer and stared, relaxing from his firing stance, he dropped the gun to his side, staring vacantly down at the small infant who now squirmed and whined loudly.

The ‘whine’ quickly turned into a wail. A rather ear-splitting one, to O’Neill’s way of thinking. He grimaced his annoyance.

Carter's reaction time was decidedly 'off'. She merely looked at the unhappy individual, unable to do anything more for a beat, searching about desperately for a way out of the present situation she now found herself within.

"Well, pick it up!" O'Neill commanded. "Get it off that damned floor." Get it, out of the dirt, he had meant, unable to articulate the command.

Carter lifted wide eyes, staring at her CO uncomprehendingly.

Daniel and Teal'c entered the one room dwelling, having heard the commotion and arrived at a dead run, willing and able to assist if indeed, assistance was needed. 

O'Neill stooped, picking up the baby. "Geesh! Carter!" He snapped for her inactivity. The woman stepped slightly back, allowing the man to take ‘command’ her lovely mouth agape, her infamous mind failing her in this one instance.

Daniel's mouth fell open as well, his look a comical one. "That's a baby!"

"Good call, College Boy." O'Neill lay it on a nearby table, glancing about tentatively for something he could not find. He focused his attention on a reticent, Daniel Jackson. "Give me your T-shirt."

"What?" Daniel, even as he spoke, was removing said shirt. He had stepped closer, his mouth still very much agape, as he gawked at the unhappy little bundle of discontentment Jack O’Neill struggled with even now. “Why?” the question seemed a most valid one. But suddenly, a more pressing inquiry made itself known as a rather pungent aroma assailed the young man’s nostrils. “WHOA!" Daniel could not step back hastily enough or far enough. He covered his nose with the bundled up tee shirt, grimacing hurriedly.

"I need to make a diaper. It needs changing." O'Neill hated having to state the obvious, his tone allowing a hint of sarcasm to filter through.

"Does it EVER!" Daniel waved the aroma away with his shirt, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Teal'c lifted a noble brow, nothing more. A warrior dealt with many unpleasant things. This, surely, was no different, although secretly, he had to agree with Daniel Jackson. It was a most objectionable odor.

"Come on, Daniel!" Jack snapped, removing the soiled undergarment, which had been tied with a rough piece of twine, about the baby's waist. He tossed the offending material into a corner of the darkened room. "The shirt!” he reached out for the soft cloth. “Carter, you got some water handy? And a clean rag?”

She glanced about hastily. "I..” she faltered momentarily before noting the young Archeologist beside her. She pointed to the man's head. “Daniel's bandana, sir!"

Daniel hastily removed the cloth from his head, his hair fluffy comically. "Hey...I donated my shirt." He pointed accusingly at Carter. "Jack...she has field towels in her pack!" Daniel wasn’t above tattling if the occasion called for it. 

Carter searched in her satchel and produced the towels and her canteen, wetting the fabric gingerly, handing it over. “I forgot, Sir.” She managed lamely.

"Why is it always my clothing?" Daniel mumbled dejectedly, studying the baby critically. “Jack, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” The child seemed no better for the administrations the older man offered.

"Everyone's shirt!" O'Neill ordered, then glanced , frowning in Carter's direction, his mind wandering aimlessly for a moment. Carter without a shirt on. Wait, this wasn’t the time or the place. Still.."...We have to get the hell out of here, People. This kid needs food and warmth and ..a teething ring or something.” He knew that much, at least. “What about the Gate. Can it take the strain? How many kids have we shot through, Carter? We can’t stay here!” 

"Sir, Cassandra was just about eight when she..."

"She was able to understand and rationalize" Daniel watched with avid interest as O'Neill washed the little bottom with a detached demeanor. "Can we take a chance with the munchkin?"

"How old do you think it is, Sam?" Daniel inquired, seeking a woman’s knowledgeable advice.

"Me? How should I know." She asked defensively.

"It is not yet a year of age, it does not walk or speak." Teal'c could estimate, recalling Ry'ac's childhood. "It has only two discernible teeth." He had bent down to ‘observe’, raising with majestic aplomb.

The baby, as if on cue, kicked and squealed, glad to be rid of the yucky stuff below, grabbed it's foot, babbling loudly, showing two tiny nubs in the front of its mouth.

"You guys go, bring some supplies. He’s probably starving." Jack did what he did best, order people around. “Supplies, Daniel as in..milk.” thought he should clarify.

"Well, I wasn't going to bring it a steak, Jack." Daniel took offense.

Teal'c, handing his black T-shirt over, watched as Jack took his knife and sliced a neat square out of it, as the human had with Daniel's.

 

"And skivvies,!" O'Neill remembered. " And Frasier. He should be checked out." He glanced at Carter again, his expression growing sullen. "Gonna take my shirt off now."

"I will alert the media." Carter scowled. What the hell did that mean? She had watched the other men remove their shirts, after all.

"Just letting you know." Jack had shrugged out of his jacket and whipped the black tee over his head. The man rubbed his hair briskly to put it back in shape in case it had fallen astray. He hated when it did.

Jack put his hat back on, then took his jacket and covered the baby with it. "It's cold here!” he shivered involuntarily, hugging the little one close. “We'll need blankets for him and toys...lots of toys. Kids need toys. Lots of em! Especially action figures!"

"So...like...do you want us to bring some toys or what?" Daniel asked.

Jack gave the man a death glare and Daniel smuggle slipped back into his jacket, his expression a contented one.

Carter did not actually hear most of the exchange, she had been staring openly at Jack O'Neill's chest. She liked the hairy surface and hard muscled stomach a little too much for her own good,  
so she discretely found something else with which to occupy her time.

“Should I not stay in case someone returns? Perhaps a patrol? We do not know this world as yet or its inhabitants." Teal'c stated stoically, as was his way.

"Good point.” Jack had hoped the large being would suggest just such a scenario. “You guys report back to Hammond. Bring reinforcements but not SG-13.” Jack had frowned. “Not that I don’t like Forbes. It’s that weird one that gives me the willies and this place has done that enough for one day.” 

Carter rolled her eyes but readied her weapon. She liked the ‘willie’ one, personally. Daniel nodded his understanding of Jack’s logic before starting off. 

"Hey..." Jack halted them. "You want to bring me another uniform? Little nippley here."

"But,Col." Carter managed straight faced. "I like you with your shirt off." She smiled sugary sweet and was on her way.

Jack scowled, checking with Teal'c. "...Did I deserve that one?"

Teal'c straightened his form, placing his hands behind his back. "You did."

"Kay." Jack shrugged mentally. "But I think she's is getting a little 'uppity' of late, don't you?" He was overly concerned on the matter, clearly.

"I do not." Teal'c answered musingly.

Jack frowned. "Hey T..little support here?" He criticized freely.

The baby stretched and tried to turn over in his arms. Jack righted the tiny form, murmuring soothingly. He examined it for signs of injury with a meticulous sweep of the liquid brown eyes, finding none.

"We gotta call it something." He decided, satisfied all was as well as could be hoped at present, turning his attention to important matters. "Any ideas?"

"It has no hair... we should call it Hammond." Teal'c suggested the obvious having examined the child prudently. 

"No!" Jack vetoed the ideal.

"If Daniel Jackson were here he would suggest, Julius Caesar?"

"No!" Jack frowned his concern for the large Jaffa. 

"Ghandi?"

"No!" Jack scowled harder. “Cut it out, ‘T’.” He sensed the big guy was giving him the business.

"Captain Jean Luc Picard?" Teal’c managed with a perfectly straight face.

"No!" Jack growled. "No more TV for you Teal'c." Jack looked at the baby, who in turn looked at Jack. "...Besides, it's got hair...sorta." he smoothed the baby-fine fluff down as it was standing up rather haphazardly. 

Teal'c looked at the baby as well. "It does not." He was positive.

"Well! Neither do you." Jack staunchly defended the baby. Teal’c took no offense and Jack couldn’t be certain but he thought he saw the corners of the being’s mouth twitch slightly.

Jack scratched his head. "I'll think of something.” He sighed heavily. “ Let’s get back to the Gate. This place sucks lemons!” 

"Decidedly." Teal'c agreed.

They began walking through the silent, eerie village, both alert and overly cautious with their new charge to worry over. The silence was not uncomfortable between them, however. . At one point the large Jaffa turned to Jack, an idea occurring to the being, for they had traversed the terrain and the Gate was just down the sloping hillside now.

"Homer Simpson, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked hopefully.

Jack hesitated, his steps slowing. Damn. Even he hadn’t thought of that one. Which shocked and displeased him greatly. Still, though. To saddle such a little kid with such a weird moniker so early on in life? Even if it were one of Jack’s personal heroes. "Noooooo." He more than regretfully decided.

Teal’c shrugged his massive shoulders, accepting O’Neill’s decree graciously.

“ Doh!" Jack whispered sotto voce, his strides catching up with the mammoth being, his regret genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 hour later:**

Doctor Janet Frasier stepped down the steps of the StarGate platform, taking in the activity of the multitude of SGC personnel spread out on the wide plain surrounding the site.

The scent of death still hung in the air and bodies still lay scattered about haphazardly although a multitude had been respectfully bagged in the sterile containment vestments she had ordered early this morning.  Hundreds of graves lay opened and ready to receive the dead.  Many more were in the process of preparation.

Usually, an Off-World assignment filled her with excitement and anticipation.  She hadn’t been looking forward to this one, by no means. 

Janet’s brown gaze searched the populated region for familiar faces, finding Jack O’Neill standing tall among the men.    He was over by a group of trees, holding court, issuing this order and that to military personnel who approached, asking direction and purpose.

Janet made her way over the grassy terrain, her attention direct and concentrated suddenly.   She smiled in response to Samantha Carter’s nod of  greeting, moving alongside several other men and women who were ogling the small package held so capably in the Colonel’s arms.

People moved aside, allowing the doctor room.   Janet smiled down at the little bundle gurgling so contentedly up at her, bright eyes inquisitively searching and aware.

“He has two teeth.”  Jack O’Neill seemed inordinately proud of the fact.   “And, I’m not sure but I think he’s an Iron Man fan.  Seems to like the red suit.”

Janet glanced at the array of toys strewn about the area.  

“He likes the teddy bear, Jack.”  Daniel vetoed the ‘Iron Man’ statement.   “You just won’t admit it.”

“Nothing wrong with a little boy liking a stuffed animal, Sir.”   Carter reminded diplomatically.

“Maybe this discussion can wait until I give this little fellow a thorough going over, Colonel?”  The Physician held her arms out for the baby.  “I’ve brought some things he will be needing.  Sgt. Gibson graciously loaned out some items.  I ransacked her diaper bag.”

“You couldn’t requisition some stuff for the kid?”  Jack balked at the woman taking his charge more so than the actual subject he questioned, holding the baby out of arm’s reach.

“I have and did, Colonel but that will take time.”  Janet moved closer to the man, arms still out-reaching.   “Don’t you want me to check him over?”

“That’s why I sent for you.”  Jack’s tone was a little abrasive not to mention, defensive.

“..Well?”  Janet tried one last time to take the child.  It was touch and go for a long moment but in the end, O’Neill reluctantly lay the kid into capable arms. 

“You gotta support his head.”  Jack hovered about, invading the woman’s space, his eyes anxiously concerned on the small little face that stared back at him so intently.   “I think he knows my voice.”

“He very likely does.”  Janet placated, extracting a bottle of warm formula from the over-sized valise she had packed.   The tiny lips latched eagerly unto the nipple, suckling noisily although, at first, the tike had difficulty figuring out exactly what had been put in his mouth.

“Hungry, little guy?”  the woman’s smile was warmth itself, her heart melting at the sight afforded her.  

“I put a diaper on  him all by myself.”  Daniel was proud of the accomplishment.   “It’s a real one, ecology friendly and everything.”

“It’s not brain surgery, Daniel.”  Jack scoffed.  “Besides, it’s two sizes too big for the kid, makes him look like Baby Huey.”

“They all looked alike Jack!”  Daniel defended himself.   “There were ten thousand types on those shelves and you said to ‘hurry’.  At least it’s real cotton and not something that will stay in the landfills for..”

“Mine fit.”  Jack stubbed Daniel’s attempt to defend his measly part in the immediate crisis at hand.  “You really gotta support his head, Doctor.”  Jack reminded snippily.

"I _am_ supporting his head, Col." The ‘doctor’ held her amusement.

"Did you burp him? He's gotta be burped.  Gets a little gassy, otherwise." Jack advised.

"Yes I know and yes I will." Janet swayed gently with the baby. "You can go and see to your men if you like. I can handle this." She assured him. "Really."

"They're fine." Jack dismissed. "You think he's teething? His gums look a little red down here." Jack leaned over Janet's shoulder checking his facts, massaging the tiny nubs with a squeaky finger, which made the baby gurgle happily.   "Got anything for that?"

She smiled up at the man. "Yes, Col. I think..."

Carter approached, her lap top in hands, inadvertently interrupting Janet. "Sir, I have run several simulations and all indications are, the baby will be fine going through the gate."

"Are you NUTS?!”  Jack balked, stating his displeasure in no uncertain terms.  “ Don't you remember the first time _you_ went through." He reached for the kid but Janet held the baby out of the way.

"We thought of that, Sir.”  The Doctor had.  “We have thermal blankets and an insulated wrap, just to be on the safe side.”

“And you can guarantee that no harm what-so-ever will befall this tyke here?”  Jack wasn’t buying it.   “Just how many ‘tykes’ have you whisked through that contrivance over there again, _Doctor?_ ”

Janet exchanged wistful glances with Samantha Carter.

"No, absolutely not " Jack vehemently said.  “I’m in charge and I say..NO!”

"Col. I need to run tests to make sure he..." Janet began.

"Run them here." Jack demanded.

"He can NOT stay here. You know that don't you." Janet softened her tone. "I will holdhim close, keep him warm. You know I would not harm this child, don't you?"

"...Yeah." Jack grumbled the fact, hating the logic that, to him, might signify some sort of harm befalling the baby.  He made a ‘command’ decision then and there.   "But, I will take him through."

"Alright." The doctor handed him over. "Make sure his little face is covered." Janet fussed with wrapping the blanket just so, the one Daniel Jackson had bought with his own money.   The woman knew the archeologist had purchased the item for the soft material had the same type of bear stenciled on the fabric as the one Daniel held now, so protectively close to his chest. 

 "Oh, hang on just a second." The young man stepped hastily, placing a pacifier into the small mouth.   The baby had finished off the bottle in record time while the grown-ups had been discussing it’s fate.

“What the hell is that?”

“Keeps him tranquil..it’s like ‘yoga’ on a stick.”  Daniel explained.

“Oh.”  Jack was ok with that concept.

Janet rummaged through her bag, finally pulling out the object for which she searched.  “Found it!”  she placed the tiny black knit stocking cap over the miniscule head.

Samantha Carter scowled.   The baby looked the spitting image of Jack O’Neill who sported  similar headgear.

"What the hell were you, Doc?”  Jack quipped, secretly amused, thinking the hat looked ‘sweet’.   “A Boy Scout?”

Jack ordered the Gate activation, which Daniel attended to.   Janet glanced one last time to the preparations around her before turning her revulsion inwardly _.    Poor people_.  Poor, unfortunate, pitiable people.

As a physician, she had learned, from necessity, to focus her intent but as a woman and a kind, caring person, she felt the pain of the atrocity which had occurred on this planet.

"It's pretty much a given that he will vomit once he gets through.”  The woman forced her mind to go to a place where it could continue functioning.  She turned sad eyes to her Commanding Officer, smiling gently up to the tall individual. The Gate activation had completed and she was looking forward to leaving this horrible place.   “So, see you on the other side, Colonel.”

Jack allowed Carter to precede him, stepping slowly up the stone steps.   He glanced back at the large Jaffa who waited for just such an occurrence.    Jack nodded a farewell, knowing he was leaving the site in capable hands.   He halted, looking at the liquid fluctuation then down to the patiently waiting infant.

The baby sucked noisily on the pacifier Daniel had provided, the large blue eyes observing Jack’s every move.

“He’ll be fine, Jack.”  Daniel gave needed support.  “We’ll keep him safe.”

Jack nodded minutely, checking on the kid again.

"Hey buddy, piece of cake.”  He motioned to the pulsating portal. 

“Not ‘cake’ Jack.”   Daniel warned post haste, his expression worrisome. 

“Yeah.”  Jack concurred.  “No ‘cake’, forget I said that, kid.”   The man remembered the vicious warning Janet had foretold.   Vomit was not a good thing.  “Don’t think ‘cake’” 

“Don’t think _any_ food.”  Daniel’s stomach roiled in empathy, having heard the Doctor’s statement as well.   The Archeologist knew _he_ would be ruminating on very neutral subjects, at least.   There were many things he could stomach in life..puke wasn’t one of them.

Jack took a step, the familiar swoosh of liquid closing around him and his charge.

 

**Back at the SGC:**

"See...no side effects what so ever." Janet fiddled with this gadget and that, as the baby lay calmly taking in his new surroundings with an aplomb which Jack envied.

"Doc, the kid puked on me." Jack reminded disgustingly.

"I believe I said that was a given." Janet replied impishly, wrinkling her nose, smiling sweetly at the baby. "You're such a good boy." She cooed, leaning to kiss the smooth, soft little cheek in open affection.

"I thought Daniel was going to blow chunks!”  Jack hadn’t relished the idea of dealing with two disgusting issues at the same time.  “He turned a really nice shade of chartreuse.  It was disgusting.”   The man put the pacifier back into the kid’s mouth but the baby pushed it out with his tongue.

"Oh please! What's a little baby spit-up?” Janet stated her opinion.  “You both are such wussies!  I can’t wait to tell Dixon.”

"Dixon can’t even change a diaper." Jack shook his head.   “I could tell you a thing or two about Dixon, Doc, so don’t even go there.”

Janet rolled her eyes, inclining her head, indicating he should follow.

"Lets get this wittle bitty snuggle muffin his shots, shall we?  I know your aversion to those, so perhaps you could vacate the premises until the ordeal is over?”  Janet couldn't resist using the most saccharin voice she could muster for the simple fact, she knew it irritated the Colonel more than nails on a chalk board.

She hugged the baby close, nuzzling the fat little cheek in open affection.

“Why is it, all you people know is how to shove a big, fat honkin needle into someone’s ass, Doc?”  Jack felt so bad for the baby but he knew protocol had to be followed.   “Can’t you give the kid some time to regroup after all he’s been through today?”

“I most certainly could, Sir..not so sure about the CDC though.”

Jack hung his head woefully following the doctor out of the Infirmary into the bowels of hell which is how he referred to the small room down the way where he usually received the honkin big needles in his ass.

The least he could do was be there to offer support when the kid was introduced to the cold, hard honkin big facts of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Infirmary:**

"Well Sir, he checks out just fine. Absolutely nothing wrong with the little guy.”  Old Doc Frasier tried desperately, _again_..to put Colonel Jack O’Neill’s mind at ease.   “He has his pacifier, his bear and his Iron Man action figure.  That baby is sit for life, trust me on this one, ok?”

Janet removed her stethoscope from the man’s inquisitive hands.  Jack had been breathing heavily on the cold metal to warm the surface.  What he intended to do with it afterward, the woman didn’t want to know, at this stage of the game. 

"Col aren't you supposed to be at a debriefing session?"  Janet Frasier was a patient woman but she had about reached her limits.  She removed the breathing mask from Jack O’Neill’s hands, returning it to its proper place on the wall behind the bed the man was sitting upon.

The Colonel had been testing out the equipment for about an hour now. All the equipment..every last piece.    _It seemed longer_.  The baby had been fed, bathed and changed and was now sleeping peacefully surrounded by a wall of pillows ‘ _Castle Builders of Old’_ would envy. 

O’Neill had constructed the ‘safety net’ himself, stealing pillows off every bed in the infirmary before raiding the linen closets.

Jack glanced around the area, leaned closer and Janet could understand why Sam Carter often stated how good the man smelled.  A musky, sensual aroma assaulted her nostrils and a bit of her chagrin dissipated for the fact.

" _Who is that_? Is she new?" The man jerked his head in the direction needed. "I don't know her."  He indicated a woman down the way who was filling the pill dispensary cups, his voice holding a definite hint of suspicion and distrust.

" _She is new_ , but she is very capable, I assure you. She has three children, she knows all about babies, Col. Rest easy."  Janet tried very hard to understand the guy’s new-found need to ‘protect’ his charge.

"Well I don't know her." Jack snipped. "What if you get called away in an emergency? Where is the red head?”  he searched aimlessly for the young woman in question.  “The one that jabs me in the rear with the big honkin needles.”  He eyed the other nurse with open disdain.  “What do we really know about.. _her_?.”

Frasier sighed. "It’s Debbie’s day off."  She told the truth.  “She always needs down time after a bout with you, Colonel, but that could be said of all of my staff"

“Can't you call this ‘Debbie’ person in or something."

"Would that make you go away and leave my Infirmary." Janet never thought she would willfully utter those words for getting the man to treatment was an impossible task most times.

O’Neill gave the matter due thought.   “..Sure.”

"I'll give her a call." Janet stated.

"And you won't leave till she gets here?"

"I won't leave." Janet faithfully promised.

"What if there's an emergency."  Jack held up a warning finger.

"I swear by all I hold holy, by my Hippocratic Oath, and the entire collection of Simpson DVDs you hold so dear,”  The Doctor raised ‘Scout’s Honor’ fingers to prove her sincerity.  “I will bring this child directly to you, in which case.” Janet held her smile with stressed difficulty, rather touched by the unconscious display of paternal bonding the military man was showing.

Jack hesitated, still undecided about his decision to leave the kid.   He tapped the gurney the baby slept upon a few licks with his knuckles, nodded his relief and moved his butt on down the road.  “Make sure those pillows stay put.”  He called back over his shoulder.

He was already late for the scheduled debriefing session which meant he would have to do some mighty fine talking in order to get his ass out of the sling George Hammond would put it in for such blatant disregard for established procedure.

* * *

 

 

 "No, you can't do that, Sir!” " Jack O'Neill was more than adamant, his worst nightmare having come to pass.  The debriefing session  had gone from bad to ‘ _oh my god’_ in less than ten minutes.   General Hammond had been more than upset that Jack had missed the scheduled mission conference but then things took on a sinister turn that made the Colonel’s stomach roil with revulsion.   “You can't turn the little guy over to the system!”

He couldn’t have heard correctly.  Hammond was one of the good guys.  But the big man had sit calmly quoting regulations and procedures, the jest being, the kid had one option in life now and one alone, according to military protocol.

"I beg your pardon, Col.?" General Hammond took exception, not only to the man's tone, but his words.

Jack ignored the pleading/warning looks from his friends, his one focus in life at the moment, the kid’s welfare which is more than anyone else at that damned table seemed concerned with.

"Those places suck, Sir! " O'Neill arose, pushing his chair from the table. He looked from one set of curious, troubled eyes to the next. "For one thing, this is a top secret facility and for another,”  he ticked off  the reasons for the insanity to stop.  “The kid is from another freakin planet.  How is that going to look on a Daycare enrollment form?”

"He has a valid point, General." Daniel Jackson felt compelled to offer a measure of

support to his friend. He considered Jack O'Neill one of his closest friends but Daniel realized, he really knew very little about the man's personal history. O'Neill was a very private individual. _Daniel had always respected the fact._ "Wouldn't it be better to keep the little guy here, at least until..."

"Colonel O’Neil,” Hammond tried reason, sensing the emotional attachment was genuine for the younger man where the child was concerned, willing to overlook the breach of protocol and military etiquette in this instance.  “Dr. Jackson.”  He included Jack’s friend in the all-encompassing statement he was forced to make.   "We can't keep an infant on base. Regulations state quite clearly.."

"Sir! " Jack shook his head, his mind set, his Irish temper flaring out of control.  "There's no way I'm turning that baby over to those unfeeling, uncaring bastards!”  Of that, he was certain.  Damned certain!   _“ No freakin way_ , begging the General's pardon, Sir."

"Son,”  Hammond was fast losing his patience with the insubordination displayed, no matter the reason.  “I realize you have become somewhat..attached to the little.." Hammond sighed, seeing Jack’s determination and set scowl.   "How do we care for it's needs? We are a military installation, hardly equipped to.."

" _I will care for his needs_." Jack decided, his dark eyes showing his temper.  “Sir.”

"You have your duties with SG-1." Hammond argued, spreading his hands in a gesture of helpless frustration.   "There are excellent facilities,or perhaps, even..an adoptive family."

" _NO_ " Jack exploded. " **NO!”**   his outburst was not only uncharacteristic, it even shocked the large Jaffe who lifted a noble brow, arising slowly, his instincts telling him that perhaps the human might possibly need assistance in some unseen way.  Teal’c would readily comply with anything his friend would require.   “That's not gonna happen!”  Jack pointed an accusing finger.  “No foster homes! No.. _Nothing_!”.

The man stormed out of the briefing room, absolutely livid.

All sat, stunned. The silence a most uncomfortable one. Daniel kept his eyes on the table, clearing his throat gently, almost self-consciously.  He needed to speak to Jack but he wondered if he could somehow diplomatically explain the man’s point of view in a more reasonable manner.   Carter, wanted desperately to go after Jack, her insides shaky and tumultuous suddenly.   Teal'c merely breathed in a breath, settling back in his chair, musing silently to himself.

Hammond hung his head, shaking it slightly, uncertain as to how, exactly, he should approach the problem now set before him.  Not in a hundred years, would he have expected anything like what just happened to have happened.

* * *

 

 

**Infirmary:**

"Where is he?" Hammond glanced around the empty room.

"He took the baby and some supplies then left, Sir." Frasier shrugged. "We have to move carefully here, Sir. He has formed a very strong bond with the little boy. It's almost like he has been given a second chance..or at least, it may seem that way to Colonel O’Neill."

"I understand but, I'm afraid I can't condone or assist in this. My hands are tied. Jack must relinquish that baby sooner or later."

"It’s my duty to profile each and every member of the SGC, Sir.”  Frasier had read every dossier the military could provide on Jack O’Neill.   “If this situation is not handled correctly, you may have to choose between regulations and the loss of a very fine officer.” 

It was her job to give this man options.  “While the Program certainly doesn’t depend on any one person to continue functioning, I do think you will agree..Jack O’Neill has done more than his fair share for God and Country.”  She knew she didn’t need to point that part out but a gentle reminder put things into perspective at times.    “But, in my professional opinion, Sir.. THAT man _is_ the program." Janet emphasized.

"I concur, but I do not make these particular decisions." Hammond's face showed his concern. "I have to admit I agree with you."

“If it comes to a choice, there will be none for the Colonel.  He has already made it.”  Janet continued boldly.   “How many times has SG-1 pulled our butts out of the fire..literally, Sir?  I hope the Powers that Be will take that into consideration when dealing with this issue.”

Hammond’s features didn’t show much hope on that matter.

“How often have they bent the rules for their own purposes?”  Janet knew how things worked in the political/military arena.   “Couldn’t you remind them of all the Colonel has contributed to their agendas?”

“I’ll certainly do my best, Doctor.”  Hammond took his leave, his features grimly set.  “For all the good it will do.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's House:**

"Shhh." Jack had rushed to get the door, the slight tapping alerting him to unexpected visitors, the last damned thing he wanted or needed, besides..he threw open the portal, grimacing, his hands motioning a ‘keep it down’ gesture.  The brown eyes chastised Daniel with an icy glare. " _He's asleep_!"

"...Oh." Daniel turned hastily, his fingers connecting to his lips, shushing a reticent Teal’c with a whispered reprimand.  Much like the one Jack had given him.  "He's asleep."

Teal'c cut Daniel a most patient look. "I heard." He inclined his noble head regally.

Jack motioned them inside. "Wanna beer?”  He was always the consummate host.  “Not  you, Daniel." He remembered the last time and how easily the young man got lit.

" _Wait for me, guys_." Carter rushed up with a large bag in hand and another attached to her shoulder.

Teal'c held the door, ever the gentleman, issuing a sedate warning in a hushed tone.   "It sleeps."

"Oh." Sam lowered her voice upon entering the domain, speaking in rushed whispers, her excitement a contagious entity in the room.

"Pizza?" Jack looked longingly at the large bag.

"No." Carter frowned for such a nonsensical inquiry.  "It's a bag, Sir." She explained, holding up the object for inspection.  "Not a box."

"Oh." Jack seemed inordinately disappointed. "Want a beer?"

"Wait until you see this Col.!" Carter was too excited for beer, hurrying over to the first clear surface she could find.   " _Some of the cutest things EVER!"_ She placed the bag on the table, starting to withdraw things as fast as humanly possible. "Aren't these adorable?!”  she practically squealed.   She had never had the opportunity to shop for a baby.  She had found the experience exhilarating!   “ _Look_! Little booties." She offered in a high pitched voice that Jack was sure only dogs could hear.

Teal'c's brow lifted in that rather disconcerting way he had. "..O'Neill, I too, have brought a gift for the infant," he produced a small bag from behind his back, for he had stood at ease, his bulky shoulders relaxed, his manner patience personified.   "I noted the child was out of uniform."

Daniel could not wait to look inside, taking the pre-offered  gift bag that Jack merely stared at for far too long a time to be gracious, in Daniel’s opinion.   He extracted the tiny camouflage outfits found within, grinning widely, sharing the surprise with all present.  “Where did you _find_ these, Teal’c!”

"Are these cool or what, Jack?" Daniel handed over Teal'c's gift as excited as Sam was. "Oh, but _hey!_  Check this out." The man produced the plastic bag labeled:  ‘The Baby Barn’.  The young Archeologist extracted item after item, spreading the tiny garments as he went for inspection.

Jack's smile flashed as he read the name tags on the outfits and then glanced up at Daniel's gift, chuckling lowly, the tiny black army boots having caught his attention right off.

"I didn't know what size to get so I got them all." Daniel dumped his "booty" on the table. There were at least six pairs, the Colonel counted before shaking his head, grinning for his friend’s obvious enthusiasm.

" _Wait!”_   Daniel exclaimed eagerly, his hands flying as he spoke, a habit Jack had always found annoying before.   Today, he didn’t even note.   “ _There's more!"_ Daniel stated enthusiastically.

Carter’s mood sank as she saw the neat things the guys had bought. Her offerings seemed a little meager now.  Her expression fell, but she tried very hard to be happy for the other’s sake.

Daniel had laid out, in consecutive rows, small, embroidered bibs.  “Read them!”  the man’s face was alight with pleasure.   “Go ahead!  I thought them up!”

Jack’s deep baritone held an uncharacteristic mellowness as he obeyed, reading the ‘inscriptions’ aloud.

" _Yeah,Sure,Ya-betcha."_ Jack’s handsome face dimpled, his eyes softening. 

Sam smiled for the ‘inside’ joke.  Teal’c  features seemed to soften even, as the Jaffa shared in the moment with his human companions. widened as he read the next.

" _For Crying Out Loud!"_ Jack chuckled, shrugging the humor aside.  “I don’t say that all that much..do I?”  he questioned, his manner easy and relaxed finally.

"Couple more." Daniel said happily, not dignifying Jack’s remark with a reply.

" _Good Morning Campers_ ” Teal'c read aloud in that deep baritone voice of his. Daniel snorted his amusement. Jack looked the large being over warily. It had sounded so odd, the Jaffa reciting the phrase.   The big guy picked up the miniscule object, reading the print thereon.    “Homer..” He raised the proverbial brow.  “Is a God.”

Carter stifled a giggle. Jack turned to her, offering the same look he had awarded Teal'c, the sound of her musical chuckle amusing and delighting him, all of which he refused to show.

"These are my favorites." Daniel displayed the last of the bibs.  Which read respectively _, ‘I Dig Artifacts and ..Got Rocks?’_

The younger man grinned mischievously.  "Jack, got one for you too." The item was presented with a flourish...

Jack read the miniature sized t-shirt front. " _I'm With Space Monkey_." Jack sniggered out right. Even Teal'c smiled.  Carter was mesmerized by the sensual sound of the Colonel’s laugh.  But then jealous reared it’s ugly head.   She wasn’t proud of her behavior but.. _damn it,_ she wanted some of Jack’s attention too.

"Hey! What about my stuff?" Carter sulked.

"Hey, Carter." He had stopped laughing. "No, that stuff is great!"  he surveyed the bags, wanting to make the woman feel better.

"You haven't even seen it all." She pouted.

"I don't have to." Jack had a flash of brilliance, few and far between, granted, but this one was heartfelt. "If you picked it, it's gotta be great." He reached across laying his large hand over hers. His fingers gently squeezing her hand. His eyes looking steadily into hers.

Carter ...blinked. ' _Wow_ ’  The thought flashed through her mind’s eye.  ‘ _That was pretty good, especially for Jack O’Neill’_

Jack lost the moment remembering others were about. "Look guys, _ummm_ , this is..." He faltered momentarily.  Expressing his emotions was never his strong point.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets, lowering his head, feeling Jack's difficulties as well, wanting to help the guy out, but doing so would only make the moment more awkward.

"Col., I found this and thought of you." Sam came to the rescue, tugging the tiny baseball cap from her bag.   It was army green, and the initials on the front read SG-1.

Jacks lips compressed, showing the long creases on his face. He reached taking the cap.

"You'll have to shape it 'right'." She had watched Jack work with his for years now, after all. "And what about this?"

He smiled, lifting her a slow, mesmerizing gaze.  His look was suddenly just for her and she fought and won, a flush of pleasure.

"Extra sweet." He showed the camouflage pacifier for all to appreciate.

"There are times off- world, I could use one of those." Daniel shared with all, his tone a rather melancholy one.

"Yes... _well_...moving on." Jack made an encompassing sweep with his arm to all the gifts. "This is really..neat.”  he sought the right words, coming up short in his world.  “Thanks, guys.”  He crooked his head to the side, his hands fiddling with all the new stuff.  “I don’t know how you found the time.”  

“I know a guy who knows a woman who does drive-through sewing.”  Daniel quipped to lighten the mood.  “Besides, I thought it had been an order." Daniel said jokingly to make Jack feel more at ease. "Teal'c!  You said he ordered us to buy something for the kid, right?”

Teal'c picked up on the ‘human thing’. "It was only a matter of time, DanielJackson."

Daniel nodded, shrugging playfully. "Can I have a beer now?"

"Maybe a wine cooler.”  Jack slapped his hands together. "Pizza?" Jack brightened, crossing the room, heading for the kitchen bar area, picking up the phone.

"Since when do you keep ‘wine cooler’ in-house.”  Daniel called the man’s bluff.   “ _No pineapple."_ Daniel warned, watching Jack dial the much used number all knew by heart.

" _I love_ pineapple." Carter objected.

"It's ok. I get paid to make the difficult decisions." Jack pointed at Daniel. "Pepperoni with extra cheese, extra crisp crust.”  The man waited patiently for once for the other end of the line to be picked up.   “ Teal'c.. _everything_ , extra cheese, hold the green peppers.”  His dark eyes softened when they landed on his C-21.   “ Carter.. chicken and pineapple, and I want meat lovers and hot wings."

" _Ooh, that sounds good_ , Jack, get me some." Daniel piped up.

"So.. are we talking bucket?" Jack questioned.

About thirty minutes into the meal, everyone was relaxed and enjoying the down-time. Daniel had waited for just that moment.   “..Hey, Jack.”  The young man checked inconspicuously with his cohorts, who had discussed the issue after the debriefing session at the SCG this morning.   “Now that the General has calmed down a bit, what are your plans?  I mean..”  he hastened to explain.  “About the baby and all.  I think Hammond might be in a more receptive mood.  You could apologize or something and maybe things will be ok, what’d ya think?”

Jack sobered, nursing his beer in his hand, peeling the label meticulously.   “I was out of line.  Hammond is between a rock and a hard place on this one.”

“He’s on your side, Sir.”  Carter knew as much.

“It is, indeed, a most difficult situation.”  Teal’c concurred.

“Maybe you should give the man a call.”  Daniel had spent two hours convincing the General to be open enough for just such an eventuality.  “You know.  Just to test the waters?  I’m sure he’s just as anxious to settle all the..”

“Oh, I’m sure too, Sir!”  Carter rallied, her tone a encouraging one.   “General Hammond has grandkids, Colonel.  He would be the first to..”

“A true warrior would be the first to approach his opponent to offer a branch from a fruit tree.”  Teal’c stated stoically.

Jack shifted a cautious stare.   “Fruit tree branches aside.  I didn’t like how I spoke to the man.  I need to put that part right, at least.”

“Absolutely, Jack!”  Daniel lifted his juice glass in mock salute.  “You probably couldn’t sleep anyway, with all this weighing on your mind and all.”

“I probably won’t sleep anyway.”  Jack heard the baby stirring, arising, traversing the front room area, sitting his Guiness on the table as he passed.   “Knowing this kid.”  He sighed heavily.   “Two hours tops?”  he called down the corridor leading to the back of the house.  “You should be pulling in a good eight to ten epochs, easily!”

Carter smiled, watching the man’s retreat.   She even found herself liking the way Jack O’Neill walked of late.   The woman shook the realization, seeking out Daniel and Teal’c.

“You think he’ll call?”  Daniel didn’t hold out much hope.

“What are his options.”  Carter pointed out.   “We’ll think of something, Daniel.  We just need a few days to work it all out.”

Daniel bobbed his head anxiously.  “I hope he calls, is all I’m saying.

 

************************************************************************

"Col. Jack O'Neill reporting for duty, Sir." Jack held the baby in the crook of his arm, his expression a hopeful one, along with an open apologetic shrug.   “Is the SGC accepting new recruits, Sir?  Do you know?”  Jack motioned to the baby, partly as a jest, partly, hoping to smooth the way for an official apology to this man who he respected very much.

Hammond could not count the number of regulations being broken at this exact moment. He took in the camouflage gear, Sg-1 cap, tiny combat boots the baby wore.  The large blue eyes stared at him steadily.   The baby sucked his pacifier quietly. and box of Cheerios Jack balanced the kid and a box of Cheerios for snack time.

Hammond’s heart softening at the sight. He made his decision, sensing all waited anxiously for him to do so. He looked at the big blue eyes of the baby, and caved.

"All showered and changed, Sir!" Jacks hopes diminished with the stern look on Hammonds face.  “Ready for active duty.” He threw in the lame quip.   “ _Him._   Not me so much. It takes a lot of time to get a kid ready and going in the A.Ms, Sir.  Were you aware?”  Jack had dark circles under his eyes and his uniform had been crisper.

The General shifted the little one a glance, his mind working overtime on how to diplomatically solve the problem his team faced.

“We have to call him something, Jack.”  Daniel arose, taking the baby.  “Hey, Scooter.”

“ _Not that_.”  Jack used his ‘veto’ power unerringly.

“Jack Jr.?”  Daniel had found the kids’ bear in the myriad of things stuffed into Jack’s Gym bag.  He held the stuffed animal so the baby could reach it with his little hands.   The baby’s interest was immediate and focused.   He began to ‘coo’.

"Jack ' _Jacob_ ' Jr." Sam Carter threw out a more appropriate consideration in her opinion.

Teal'c glanced at his stomach then sought O'Neill’s eyes. "Junior?” He bowed graciously.  “O'Neill, I thought you did not especially care for my symbiote.” Teal’c did indeed, appear ‘moved’ by the sentiment expressed.  “I am honored.”

Jack cast everyone a vacant look, especially..Teal’c.

" _Remove that cover, Airman_." Hammond snapped the command.

Jack instantly snatched the SG-1 hat off the tiny head. "Apologies, Sir! Won't happen again"

Hammond sighed, motioning, not regretting his decision one bit suddenly.   "Dr. Jackson, let's get this underway."  He waved to the screen behind him.

Daniel stood, beginning his explanation of the data he had compiled for P8X-774.

Jack sat, baby balanced on his knee. He opened the Cheerios, laying them out on the table and he and the baby began eating them.

Daniel droned on for a goodly spell, until the baby hit the table, making a disgruntled babble.

Daniel eyed the baby critically. "I have researched this. I think I know more about it than you." The baby was informed.

‘Jack Jr.’ protested most robustly, his small palms pounding the table as he gurgled loudly.

" _As you were, Airmen_." Hammonds blue eyes trained on the baby and it settled immediately.

Jack looked at the kid suspiciously, then the Colonel and the baby went back to eating their Cheerios.

Daniel resumed his 'lecture' with a nod of appreciation to General Hammond.

The baby squealed happily and sought O'Neill's pen to gnaw on.

Hammond waited for Daniel Jackson to complete his report before broaching the subject on his mind. "Col. Are you ready to resume your duties with SG1?"

"Of course, sir." O'Neill nodded respectfully.

"...And...what of Airman O'Neill?" Hammond motioned.

"Already thought of that, Sir. Called Cassie last night. She has full clearance. She will watch the kid and Dixon will watch them."

"I see." Hammond had not expected the support. "And, if Col. Dixon is on a mission?"

"Col. Forbes or Major MacAroy, Sir."

Hammond should have known. "Doesn't Cassandra have school?" He tried again.

"Janet has home-schooled her since the 'incident', Sir." Carter reminded the General. She was supposed to be discouraging Jack from attachment to the baby, not assisting him, though and flushed a little under the General’s firm glare.

"Yes, well..." Not much Hammond could say to that. He would have to tell O'Neill the Upper Echelon had ordered the baby off-base sooner or later.  He chose...later. "Is Cassandra on Base this morning?”

“No, Sir.”  Jack admitted.  “But the nurse who sticks me in the..rear with those honkin big needles is.  She volunteered to watch the kid until Cassandra finishes her school work.”

“Gear Up, People.”  Hammond dismissed the Unit.   “You leave in thirty.”

The man watched his ‘People’ move out, Jack taking the baby back from a reluctant Daniel.

“I can carry him, Jack.”  The young Archeologist bitched, making his way down the metal stairs, his voice carrying back up into the fast emptying room.    “He likes me better than you, anyway.”

“In your freakin dreams, Space Monkey.”  Jack scoffed openly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Col. _Lie still_ , I can't get an accurate reading." Janet was trying to take Jacks vitals, but the man was twisting and turning about, forcing his wounds open, the sterile bandages the Doctor had applied already soaked through in three different areas on his body.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded, his interest focused and immediate.  He had been demanding to see the little baby now since first they stumbled through the Gate, his men having been attacked by the indigenous people of some God-forsaken ‘P’ planet they had been ordered to recon.

"I got him, Jack." Daniel had anticipated his friend’s needs, having stopped by the play area the General had ok’d and Janet and Cassie had set up earlier in the day.   "Hey JJ..”  Daniel got the baby’s attention, pointing.  “Look who's home."

 Jack seemed to breathe easier, lying back. “Hey, guy.”  His expression softened, "JJ?" He glared at Daniel as an afterthought though.

"Yeah, as in Jack Jr." Daniel bounced the baby on his knee rather robustly, making ‘Jack Jr’ go "ahhhhhh", which seemed to please the tiny bundle immensely.

"You have lost quite a bit of blood." Janet informed the Col, examining a particularly nasty looking staff wound on his left shoulder.   “That leg will have to be elevate..”

"Let me guess." Jack snapped. "You need to take some MORE blood."  Jack snapped, his good mood of seconds ago a thing of the past.

"He's a little cranky." Daniel advised Janet, apologizing in his own way for Jack’s rude behavior.

"I am not Daniel, and _shut up_."  Jack instructed sarcastically.

Daniel retrieved the baby's pacifier that it had thrown at O'Neill. Daniel looked at the baby and nodded, "Yes you're right, _he does need one_ , but we will get him his own ‘pooh’.  The younger man whispered.  “Maybe with his initials on it.”  .

"What the hell is a 'pooh?'" Jack demanded scathingly.

Daniel decided it was best to ignored Jack’s mood.   The guy was hurting, after all.  Who wouldn’t be in a bad mood.   He settled for playing with the kid, one of their new favorite games.   He lifted JJ high, ‘flying’ the little boy around the room several sweeping ‘loops’, all the while, making airplane noises.  

"Daniel!" Jack raised his head, pushing Janet out of his path of sight.  "You're going to make him throw up! Cut it out!"    Jack felt a little jealous that the kid seemed to be taking to Daniel so quickly.   It wasn’t his fault that Hammond had ordered Jack on a mission today.  He had planned to take the kid to the park.

Janet pushed on Jack’s shoulders. "Col. stop moving, you're opening the wound."

"Well! Tell him to put that kid down!”  Jack was pissed.  Who the hell gave Daniel permission to think up a name for  the kid?   “ He needs a nap anyway."

"No, I'm ok, Jack. But thanks for your concern." Daniel smiled innocently over to the irate man.

"I'm gonna get up and snap your geeky little neck!"  Jack proclaimed gleefully.

"Col..." Janet sighed. "Dr. Jackson, put that baby in the crib and get out."

"But.. we're playing." Daniel was devastated.  Why was Janet on Jack’s side all of a sudden?    "I've stopped the airplane thing, see?” he held the baby up for inspection.  “ He's not hurling."

"I have a patient to tend to, and you are upsetting him...OUT!"  Janet pointed the way.

Daniel glanced at Jack’s gloating face. 

"Oh yeah, _he's upsetting me_ alright!" Jack yelled at Daniel. "Space monkey!" Then he made a "snapping" gesture with his hands as if breaking a twig.

Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You know Jack, I really hate it when you get shot, you are such a pain in the ass."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel.." Jack was at his sarcastic best. "I'll try next time real hard not to get shot. I hate it when you're upset."

"Oh well now, see..he's just being sarcastic." Daniel explained the finer points of Jack O'Neill to the younger O'Neill. He shook his head woefully.   “A prime example of how ‘not’ to behave if one is mature.”

Janet watched the exchange and finally yelled. " _OUT!"_

"Yeah?" Daniel nodded knowingly, having a few well kept secrets under his belt he could use if he really wanted.   "Well, he calls _you_ a Napoleonic Power Monger."

Jack lifted dark eyes to the tattle-tailing Archeologist.

"Col..I'm a little disappointed in you."   Janet tsked dolefully then reached for a very large needle. Jack shrank back into the bed, his brows lifting in open surprise.  But, he thought he could take her if he had to, even in his present state. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

Janet smiled sweetly at him, placing the needle into his IV line. "Good night Col."

It was the last thing Jack O’Neill remembered for a very long time.

* * *

 

 

 "It's an educational toy." Cassie explained.

" _I know that_." Jack had not known that in reality. The baby's small hands worked the knobs, balls, and buttons on the toy. Jack took a certain pride in the baby's ability, trying not to show it.  The kid lay on a pallet, playing with the toys which hung over-head.

"Today's Saturday,” Cassie held out wiggling fingers, addressing the man directly.  “Pay up.”

"Does it look like I have my wallet on me?”  Jack motioned to his hospital attire.  “ Teal'c can you spot me?"

Cassie turned to the large Jaffa. "Ninety bucks, please."

Teal'c hesitated, "That is a considerable amount."

"What? You're saving for your old age? What are the chances we will live that long."  Jack pulled a ‘get real’ face.

Teal'c handed over the money.

" _Don't say things like that."_ Cassie was upset, refusing the wages she had earned this past week.  Her hands having gone behind her back, knotted in tight fists.

"Hey, honey." Jack softened his approach, realizing his faux pas.   "We're just shooting the crap. I'll be here for a while yet, and who could _take him out_ , right?" He motioned to Teal'c.

The girl seemed to relax. "Well, it's not funny."  She stared at both individuals moodily.

"Where is your mom?" Jack took her mind off the subject matter.

"I'm not getting your clothes. You stay until mom says you can go."  Cassie set her mind.

"Do you know anything about Napoleon?" Jack asked innocently.

"Isn't wasn't nice, what you called her."  Cassie chastised firmly.

"That was Daniel, not me." Jack lied effortlessly.

Teal'c corrected just as effortlessly.   "It was you, O'Neill."

"You’re always a constant source of support for me, Teal'c."  Jack lay back, sighing heavily.

The large man inclined his head regally, accepting the "compliment" graciously. "You are my friend.

"Yeah, well..." Jack grumbled, "things change."  He warned half-heartedly.

Teal'c, having paid Cassie her ninety dollars, returned to his stance of hands behind back, unaffected by the warning.

"Hey, go get my clothes.”  Jack instructed the big Jaffa.  “ You can take Janet." Jack was fairly positive of his belief.

"I do not think it advisable."

"Coward." Jack disgusted.

"I am not." Teal'c disagreed. "I am merely cultivating wisdom."

"I'm not staying in this bed another minute." Jack prophesied.  “I have no qualms what-so-ever about walking out of this hell-hole stark naked.”  He glanced at Cassie.   “After..you go home, of course.”

"Naked, Col?”  Janet arrived on the scene, which seemed a little spooky to Jack, if he had been asked at that moment.  “That might be worth seeing.”

“Mom!”  Cassie was shocked.

“I'm sending you home today, but..."  Janet held her smile for her daughter’s expression.

Jack interrupted Janet, sitting up hastily in his bed.   " _When_ today?"

"My staff insists ' _now'_ , but,” the good Doctor iterated.  “ I have to know if you have someone at home to help you."

"With what?" Jack queried his confusion.

"With the baby, Col.”  Janet exasperated.  “With the shopping, cooking, cleaning, the necessities of life."

"Ah, beer.." Jack finally understood her logic. "And eggs."

"So you have help?"

"Sure." Jack answered  way too fast for the woman’s peace of mind.

"Who?"  the woman’s arms folded over her chest in what Jack recognized as ‘a warning’. 

"Teal'c." Jack answered too fast..yet again.

Teal’c, if he felt any misgivings about his supposed new role in O’Neill’s life, did not give any indication.  He had not even lifted a brow.

" _And_?" Janet persisted, having looked the large being up and down rather condescendingly, to Jack’s way of thinking.   “You think you two can handle a baby?”

"Daniel?" Jacked asked, volunteering his friends one by one.  Whatever it would take to pay for his freedom.

" _And_?" Janet wheedled.

"Don't push it, Needle Girl." Jack knew "who" she was pressing for but he  didn't trust himself to be ‘that’ alone with Sam Carter.

He resented Pete Shanahan. The "cop guy’s" "right" to Carter. Jack should have stepped up when it was his turn to do so. He had seen the woman first, long before that slow witted, fast moving..but that was stupid thinking, even for Jack O’Neill.   Childish, immature, juvenile..Some would say, _Jack O’Neill in a nut shell._

"Col..?" Janet questioned, bringing the man back to earth.

"What?" Jack blinked, focusing his attention.

"I said..”  Janet repeated,   “I will get your clothes."

* * *

 

 

"We have a situation here." Daniel patiently explained to the baby. "I have to give you a bath. You clearly.." He motioned about the bathroom floor which was covered with water and toys, towels, baby lotions, baby shampoos and sundry other items Daniel thought might be useful for the task he had been assigned. "Are not being very cooperative. Look at this mess."

The baby's reply was to squeal louder and splash harder. Jackson's glasses were watered spotted, his shirt soaked, and he was literally covered in suds.

"Yeah, very amusing.”  The young man sighed lightly.  “ Look at your hair. It looks like Jack's. You can't possibly want that." Daniel was sure. "Let me, at least, get the soap out of it." He went about gently squeezing water from a washing cloth over the baby’s hair.

"For crying out loud, Daniel!”  Jack had listened to the fiasco going on down the hall for some few minutes now.   “ Just dunk the kid's head, and get it done."

"Good thinking, Jack. Hope you have 911 on speed dial." Daniel called back. _"Don't throw that at m..”_   the baby’s aim was improving.  The rubber duck hit the archeologist in the side of the head. Daniel grimaced, swiping the water away with his sleeve.

"He likes it!" Jack shouted from down the hall. " _Dunk him_!"

"I think I can do this without interference, thank you." Daniel called back. "Don't eat the soap! Don't eat the soap!" He caught the grubby little hand in the nick of time, snatching the slippery bar just in the nick of time.   The baby resumed his splashing.

"Ok, let's try this again."  Daniel was no ‘quitter’.  He resumed rinsing the soft down of the kid’s head with his wash cloth.

The bath continued in relative good-cheer.  Daniel was just lifting the baby from the water when a knock on the front door caught his attention.

Daniel lay JJ down in the makeshift ‘bed’ Jack had improvised.  “You stay!”  The baby lay in a drawer from the chest from the guest bedroom.  Jack had stuffed the wood rectangle with bed clothes and a pillow.  There was a virtual wall of pillows built up around the drawer.

Jack had said, Daniel could buy a crib or something later but for tonight, the baby seemed perfectly content to be warm, dry and fed.

No one ever bothered to knock at Jack O’Neill’s house.   Daniel always thought, the guy should have it sewn on a pillow or something, maybe hung on the front door.   _‘Just Come On In Folks.  Door Is Always Open.’_

Daniel recognized the voice instantly.

“Colonel?”  the soft, feminine voice called out.

 "Sam? Back here."  Daniel checked on the baby again, issuing a pointed finger of warning at the little one.   “ _Stay_.”  He whispered soothingly.

Jack sat up straighter in the bed, hastily wiping his hand over his hair, wondering how he looked.

 _'How he looked?!_ '  Jack grimaced his disdain, mentally chastising himself.  "For crying out loud" He whispered disgustedly. Carter had seen him near death, and he was worried about how he "looked" ?

Sam's voice was nearer. "Daniel?"

"Yeah!" Daniel poked his head around the bedroom door, his enthusiasm dampened somewhat by the sight which greeted him.   He put on a polite face, emerging slowly, extending his hand out of necessity for the man who accompanied Sam Carter had offered the gesture first.  

"Officer." he offered a firm grip and compulsory pump, looking over his shoulder, hoping Jack heard the arrival of the totally "unexpected" visitor.  He hadn’t had time to give a warning.

"It’s just Pete, actually." Shanahan informed Daniel.

"Yeah, ok, sure." Daniel had not really been paying attention, still concerned about how Jack was going to take this new development.  No one was really fooled when it came to Jack’s true feelings for this woman who stood so captivatingly beautiful before him.  They all pretended, though.  It’s how Jack wanted it.

The man in question grimaced, scrambling out of bed. " _Fuck!_ " Jack growled under his breath.    _What the hell was Carter thinking bringing that asswipe here._

Jack looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, starting at his own reflection.  " _GEESH!_ " he shuddered.   Damn, he looked- bad. _He looked REAL bad!_

Jack leaned closer to the mirror examining himself closely _._ Black circles caused the usually mellow brown eyes to appear dark and hollow.   His face was bruised.  His complexion sallow.  

He hastily splashed water on his face, washed his underarms, applied deodorant, while searching for a clean towel.

He rummaged through his dresser, rapidly pulling out a black t-shirt. He could hear them coming closer, glancing down at his ‘Bart Simpson’ boxer shorts’.  He flinched.  _Really?_   He had to choose these fucking things now, of all times?

"The door was open." Pete motioned.

"Yeah.”  Daniel nodded musingly.   “Yeahhh.”  He nodded amiably.  “Jack’s thinking..’dog’”

"Alarm would be better." Pete advised, using a suggestion Daniel, himself, had offered many times in the past. 

The Archeologist was suddenly on the defensive with Pete's input. "He _LIKES_ dogs!"

Carter smiled hastily at Pete. "The Col is very fond of dogs, well, animals in general."  She tried to smooth the awkward moment.

"Don't like cats." O'Neill came down the hallway slowly, his strength not really up to par yet.  He used the wall occasionally to steady himself.  He hoped no one noted.

"Col." Carter’s smile turned genuine, then concern showed on her face. "Should you be up, Sir?"

Daniel lied, but didn't know why. "Oh ,he's been up all day, can't keep him down.”  He smiled insincerely.  “ Jack, can't find the powder.."

Jack's eyes remained fixed on the two people before him, his face totally unreadable. "In the bathroom,on the basin." He replied evenly.

"Ah." Daniel went to fetch it, glad to be out of the tension of the 'moment.'

"...Beer?" O'Neill asked with raised brows, always the consummate host.

"We are on our way to dinner, actually." Pete informed Jack cheerfully. "Sam wanted to stop by."

Jack smiled insincerely. "Dinner..yeah, I see." Jack looked Carter up and down slowly, taking in the strappy black heels which accentuated her long, bare legs, the calf length halter dress. His eyes halting momentarily on the impressive cleavage, darkening sensually. "You look very nice..Major." He remembered the amenities.

Pete's arm about Carters waist tightened as he felt his territory being threatened. The man had noted Sam's slight flush of pleasure for O'Neill's observation.

  
Daniel rounded the corner yet again, sensing all was not well in Oz. He piped in nervously, "Want to see the baby, Sam?" He motioned to the guest room where he had bunked with JJ, to give Jack "recoup" time.

"May I, Sir?”  Carter’s eyes lit up, hurrying after Daniel.  She entered the room crossing over to the bed, searching over the mound of pillows. "Col, you've using my sheets." she turned a brilliant smile to Jack O'Neill.

"He likes them better than the scratchy ones the Air Force issue." Jack glanced to the baby who held his toes and sucked on his pacifier noisily.

"And he's got his jammies on." Carter was more than pleased.

"Skivvies, Carter." Jack bristled, embarrassed for the woman’s breech of etiquette.

"Oh, of course, Sir." She grinned. "Sorry."

Daniel poured powder down the front of the "skivvies" and rubbed the material gingerly. "There ya go buddy."

"So, O'Neill.." Pete inquired. "How long are you going to get to keep him? Anyone said yet?"

Carter jerked her head around...

Daniel's mouth fell agape...

"...What?" Jack asked deceptively quiet, his eyes steadily trained on the man beside Samantha Carter.

"Pete!" Carter intervened more than hastily. "The Col. has permanent custody of the baby. I told you that, remember?" She forced a big smile, trying to convey her urgent message to the man.

"Yeah, well." Pete laughed his doubt. "That doesn't sound like the Army to me."

The silence was deafening.

"I am an Air Force Officer... not... _Army._ " Jack's steely eyed glare gave Pete Shanahan pause for thought.

The "cop guy" ignored his instincts forging ahead. "Yeah, Air Force, Army...same difference."

Daniel blinked rapidly, and shook his head to clear it. " _Whoaaa!_ " He whispered his awe for such blatant stupidity.

 _"Excuse me...?"_ Carter took offense. "What the hell does that mean?"

  
"What, oh hey, nothing honey. I just meant, all the big wigs think alike." Pete tried to rectify his obvious faux pas. "Sooner or later, someone is going to pull rank or something and.. sorry Jack but, the rules are the rules, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the 'heads up', Officer." Jack cocked his head slightly, his eyes darkening to ominous depths.

"Well I mean.." Pete had tried again.  “It stands to reason..”

"I think you had better leave." Jack's temper was just barely held in check.

"What?”  Shanahan was dumbfounded by the turn of events.  “Hey, I didn't mean to piss you off."

 _"Leave!"_ Jack grated, his hands clutched tightly, his jaw clenching tightly..

"I'll show you out." Daniel stepped between the two men.

"Look, O'Neill." Pete was genuinely sorry. "Man..I didn't mean.."

"Now would be an excellent time to _just go."_ Daniel insisted, his tone..insistent.

"Col..." Carters eyes beseeched O'Neill.

"Thanks for stopping by, Major." Jack left the room with no further word.

Daniel met her gaze. "Sam. I will talk to him."  He promised.  “It’ll be ok.”

"I apologize" Pete spread his hands helplessly. " _I'll apologize_." He offered.

"Now is a really bad time, trust me." Daniel shook his head. "Sam?" he motioned.

She nodded, slowly retracing her steps down the hall, taking one last anxious glance at Jack's closed door.

“ I will call you later." Daniel reassured the woman.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel stuck his head in the guest room door, checking that the baby was alright.  JJ’s big eyes locked on his, and he smiled back at the pudgy little face.  “Hang ten, kid..I’ll be right back.  _Don’t roll!”_  

The scientist continued on down the hall, halting at Jack’s closed door, rapping with his knuckles, opening the solid wood cautiously peering inside the dimly lit room.

"No, Teal'c,”  Jack held the receiver in the crook of his shoulder and neckline, pressed to his chin as he threw articles into an open traveling case on his bed.   “That was just an expressio..never mind. Tell him to hurry, ok?"   Jack reminded firmly.  "Oh, yeah, and whatever you do, don't tell _anyone_ about this. Dixon will know what to do. And Teal’c..thanks.” The man hung up the phone, crossing to his closet.

Daniel watched as Jack proceeded to fill the suitcase with sundry items of clothing and underwear. "Are we going somewhere?"

" _I'm_ going somewhere." O'Neill corrected, stopping his activities, swirling this way and that in the center of the room, searching for  something he might have missed in his packing.

"Oh?" Daniel waited patiently, and then.. "...Where?"

"The less you know, the less you can tell them." Jack reasoned, stuffing his personal things into a smaller carry kit. "You can't be held responsible if you don't know anything."

"Excuse me?" Daniel cocked his head, removing his hands from his pockets, listening harder.

"Listen, that asswipe is right. Hammond hasn't said anything... _anything!_ You follow?" Jack snapped. "Which means, the news he has to relate is crap! Right? Have _you_ heard anything?"

"Jack, the General wouldn't let them take the kid."

"Hammond isn't in charge, not of this decision. I was waiting, hoping.." O'Neill let it go. "So, that means, I have to disappear for a while. Me and the kid."

"Why?" Daniel prompted.

" _Because._ " Jack exasperated. "I don't have any legal rights to him, Daniel!”

"But..Jack. What about SG-1 and your career?" Daniel had to remind the man of priorities.

"Fuck the SGC and fuck my career. I've given my whole life to them and this is the repayment I receive?" Jack halted his packing, throwing the closed case off the bed angrily.

"I want you to have J.J. as much as you do." Daniel was always the voice of reason. "But, you, of all people, understand about regulations. Right? I mean, I don't want to piss you off, but..there must be some legal means we can explore here."

"I'm not waiting around for them to take the kid, put him in one of those places while we 'explore' the possibilities. I'm outta here.. _tonight!"_ O'Neill walked swiftly to the  
baby's room, beginning his packing again. "Grab that diaper bag."

"You're not thinking straight here." Daniel warned, but handed the bag over dutifully.

"No..I'm thinking like those bastards 'think'." Jack crammed some more diapers into the already stuffed bag, his mind on a thousand different things all at once.

The phone rang. Daniel started for it.

"Let the machine pick up." Jack commanded, halting the other man’s steps.

Daniel sighed, obeying. Jack's voice was heard on the recorded play-back of the greeting:

" _This is me.._  
"I assume you are you..  
"And that you know what you want.  
"So..tell me.

The ‘beep’ signified the end of the ‘message’.  Daniel frowned. He had never heard that one before but it was so Jack O’Neill.. short and to the point, just like the man, himself.

"Sir, this is me. I am _so_ sorry." Carter’s voice held her sincerity. "I need to speak with you." The silence was strained and stressed.

O'Neill looked at the phone, his face impassible.

"Jack." Daniel snapped a warning.

" _Please_ , Sir." Carter pleaded her case well.

O'Neill lowered his eyes, his decision wavering drastically but, he resumed packing, knowing it was best to keep the woman out of harm’s way.   She would understand, given time.

Daniel fought the urge to pick up the phone. The line went dead. "Oh, well that was real nice." He disdained.

"I can't..”  Jack replied listlessly, his hands having stopped their movement, his tone holding his regret and indecision.   “ Not right now."

"She didn't do anything."  Daniel reminded peevishly.

" _I know_!" Jack barked, angry with himself. "I know that, damn it!"

Daniel backed off. "Well you are not going alone.”  The idea was ludicrous.  “ I'm coming."  He started for his still half-packed suitcase over by the opposite wall.

" _No!_ " Jack punctuated the reprimand with a sharp rejoinder. 

" _Yes!_ " Daniel did not back off. "Quite frankly, Jack, in your present state, I think I can take you. So, I wouldn't push it this time if I were you."

"Yeah, like that's gonna ever happen, Geek boy!" But, Jack felt better for some obscure reason.

" _I'm coming."_ Daniel stated emphatically. "So, how do you plan to stop me?”  he took in Jack’s bandaged body parts, and many different injuries.

"I will have Dixon duct tape you to a chair."

"Yeah, Dixon." Daniel remembered Jack's previous phone conversation with Teal'c. "What has he got to do with any of this."

The sound of the front door opening caught each man’s attention and as if on cue, the man in question was suddenly strolling down the long corridor just outside the bedroom door.  Colonel ‘Dave’ Dixon’s long, lanky frame moved with practiced fluidity, as if the man was comfortable in his own skin.   He exuded a confidence that was a mark of his breed of man.

Daniel stuck his head out, seeking out the intruder into the house. 

"Door's unlocked,”  Dixon announced cheerfully, as he pushed past Daniel.  He searched out the party he sought.  “ O'Neill. Ever thought about a dog?"

"Where's Teal'c?" O'Neill had major priorities this night.

"Out back." Dixon jerked his head in the needed direction.

"He has the car?" Jack asked curtly.

"Yeah." Dixon nodded, glancing around aimlessly.   "So..what do ya need?"

"A diversion." Jack motioned for Daniel to pick up the baby.

Dixon... smiled wickedly.  " _Piece of cake."_

"You could get busted for helping." Jack reminded.

“ _Me_?  I just left my house ten minutes ago.”  Dixon spread his hands innocently.  “I’m going for  pizza.”

"How many men did you bring?"

"Enough." Dixon answered absently, having finally noted someone else was present.  “Hellooo, Geek Boy.”

Daniel sighed heavily. "Hellooo Col." He smiled sweetly back at the impishly grinning man. "Ripped anyone's head off today?"

"Not _..yet."_ Dixon replied silkily.

Daniel got the reference, sighing mentally.

"Got a safe house until tomorrow?" Jack questioned.

Dixon smiled menacingly. "Got everything you need."

"Are your guys sure about this?" Jack knew the implications were enormous.

"My guys aren't stupid,”  Dixon pooh-poohed such a notion.  “They send their love and wish you well.  I got _SG-13_ out there." Dixon smirked at the absurdity of such a question.

The hair on the back of Daniel's neck stood up. "SG-13? Jack..”  the man needed a hasty confirmation.  “Is he speaking about those crazy people?"

"Not crazy." Dixon disagreed philosophically. "A little.. _differen_ t, perhaps." He savored the explanation for a moment.   “Yeah..different, is all.” 

Major William Forbes, _leade_ r of the afore mentioned SG-13 swaggered down the well-used corridor carpet, removing his hat, swiping his brow with the back of his arm. "Hey, O'Neill!”  he motioned behind his bulky frame.  “Door’s unlocked.  Get a dog.”

All eyes turned warily to the new arrival. The man looked back just as warily. " _What?"_

The man had been recruited for a special ‘Unit’ on the SGC force.   Once the head of an elite Black Ops group, the ‘Powers That Be’ decided after some very unfortunate incidents with the last SG-13 teams that, perhaps a more ‘out of the box’ type of thinking was required.

William Forbes fit that bill to perfection.  He brought his former comrades-in-arms along for the ride, to their new assignment under General George Hammond.

Jack liked any guy that had once told the Head of Homeland Security to kiss his royal ass.  That Forbes was still around and functioning, said much about the man’s unique qualities.  Or rather, perhaps, the need for them.

At that exact moment in time, the so called _covert_ operation was blown to hell with a very female, yet annoyed voice breaking the delicacy of the moment.

Major Calli Hertz barged into the front door, yelling a most unladylike curse at some unseen antagonist.  "And there is no use in telling me there are no donuts, I can smell them on your breath, you ungrateful, selfish, little pric..."  the woman unintentionally ran into the rock hard shoulder of her Commanding Officer, the large green eyes staring vacantly up into the deep blue one’s for a brief moment. 

“Do you even _know_ what the word ‘stealth’ implies?”  the man growled his embarrassment for one of his team members showing such a lack of protocol.

 Calli Hertz was an enigma.   Jack hadn’t decided quite what to make of the woman.  Most times she annoyed the hell out him.  That mass of red hair bespoke of her Irish heritage.  She stood five feet four in her stocking feet and beside William Forbes, she seemed miniscule in nature.

 "Colonel!”  Hertz apparently, did _not_ know the meaning of ‘stealth’, her voice sounding particularly shrill to O’Neill this night.   “ Colletti won't share the donuts! He says he doesn't have any, but I know he does! Make him give me a chocolate glazed.”  She demanded her rights.  “ I want a chocolate glazed donut!"

"Did you take out the NID guys?" Forbes had demands of his own, his temper flaring, hands coming to his hips, his scowl a dark one.

"Is that the ones in the gray car?" Hertz asked plaintively.

"Yeah, Hertz _.. the gray car_." The man’s sarcastic reply was a ‘fly by’ for the woman. 

"Yeah.”  She waved the unimportant aside.  “You have to return that canister of gas to Old Doc. Frasier though.  I don’t want her pissed at _me!_ ”  she seemed pretty adamant on that subject.   “But what about the donuts?" The large green eyes, glanced around those gathered.

“Gas?!”  Forbes snapped.  “Geesh, Hertz, you didn’t kill the bastards, did ya?”

“I don’t think so.”  The girl shrugged.   Jack had been eyeing her clothes.   And who wouldn’t be.   She wore jeans and high top tennis shoes, and a black tee that had a quaint saying on the front, which O’Neill thought somehow was fitting for the female.  

It read in bold, white print:  ‘ _Nine Out of Ten Voices In My Head Say..Shoot_!’

The green gaze finally settled on something, or rather, someone.   "Hey, Col...”  she addressed O’Neill directly for once.    “Is that the baby?” the red head motioned to the baby Jackson held in his capable arms.

"No." Jack shot back. "It's a decoy." He knew this woman. He knew how she 'thought.'

The girl blinked. "Oh...you got any mustard? I missed dinner."

"Never mind about dinner." Forbes stated. "Get into position."

"I'm hungry." The woman whined.   

"I'll feed you later. Follow my orders." Forbes made a shooing motion with his hand.

"O'Malley’s?" She brightened considerably, allowing herself to be manipulated by strong, forceful hands.

"Fine, sure, whatever..”  Forbes shoved on the small shoulders, sending the woman off with a rough push.   “Go away, now.”

"Can I fly the plane tomorrow?" Calli Hertz thought that since the man seemed in such a good mood,  she would try her luck. "For the test flight?"

"God, no!”  Forbes shivered visibly.   “I have seen you drive. _GO!_ "

"MacAroy is being mean to me too." She pouted, holding her ground.  “And I didn’t do nothing.”

"If you want ‘ _mean’_ , stick around..."   William Forbes pointed sharply to the door.

The girl sought out O'Neill. "Col, did you know your door is unlocked, anybody can just walk right in.”  she had other priorities.  “I’m thinking ‘dog.’”   She stated innocently.

All eyes turned to O'Neill. But none were brave enough to voice the obvious.

“I _have_ a dog.”  O’Neill lied easily, a part of him actually enjoying the odd exchange.

“..Oh.”  Hertz shrugged, exiting with but one cryptic remark.”   “Well, I’m going out the back way and if that dog is out there, I’m going to shoot him if he tries to bite me…just saying.”

Forbes turned back as if nothing out of the norm had happened. "They have your phones bugged too, by the way."

Daniel Jackson was incensed. " _What?!”_   Daniel Jackson pulled his focused attention from the weird woman to Forbes’ remark.  “ _Who?_ Who has the phones.."

"’ _Them_ ’. Geek boy." Dixon shook his head woefully. "You gotta get out of that dusty ‘den o' artifacts’ more often. There is a whole other world out here.”  The beefy arm motioned.  “The CIA, NID, FBI..any combination of initials you like, all out there in their nice, shiny, rented cars. Get your head out of your ass kid. The baby is an alien. Ain't no ordinary "custody" battle here, and Jack is an Air Force Officer. You do the math."

"So we got everything we need?" Jack wanted confirmation.

"Hey, Marines are always prepared." Dixon bragged.

"That would be the _Boy Scouts_." Daniel corrected readily.

Dixon strolled back down the hall. "Ain't no ‘boy scout’, kid," He called over his shoulder.  “Trust me!”

"Didn't think you were." Daniel yelled after the guy’s retreat. 

Forbes chuckled and followed his large friend out the front door. Jack flipped the lights out, and Daniel loaded himself down with baby paraphernalia. They made their way to the back of the house, loaded down with suitcases and diaper bags. 

Jack was passing the foyer when he heard a car pull into the driveway.  Glancing out the window, the man offered a distinct curse.

" _Shit_! What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Jack fumed, recognizing the occupant of the shiny sports car which had parked, the lights just blinking off.

Daniel returned, baby in arms, to see what the ruckus was about.

Peter Shanahan was just emerging from the vehicle, headed for the front of the house.

The man did not get far.   Daniel watched, fascinated, while the scene played out, as did Jack O’Neill.

"Well, hello.. _Officer_." Dixon stepped out of the shadows along with his two companions. His two very large and menacing looking companions, William Forbes and Mac MacAroy.

"...What's going on here?" Pete had sighed heavily, knowing a ‘stall tactic’ when bombarded by one.  “I need to speak to O’Neill.”

Dixon glanced back at the now darkened house. "He's not receiving any more visitors."

"It’ll just take a second. I.." Sam Carter had not spoken to him since he pissed O'Neill off.  “Well, I need to rectify something, that’s all.”

"Have to wait until tomorrow, I guess." Dixon shrugged his stocky shoulders.

"Look! I can get a few big guys over here and we can play macho Cops and Army guys for a few hours or..you can just step aside and let me have a few minutes of Jack O'Neill's precious time."

Dixon checked with Forbes and MacAroy, his expression overly serious then he..grinned.

"We'll take door number one, Monty, and 'Cop Guy'", his expression altered smugly. "We are Marines..not _Grunts_."

Everyone’s attention was caught by the sudden opening of the garage door.

O'Neill's truck backed out with a loud screech of the tires and peeled off down the street.

 Jack would have shit his BDU's had he known, Calli Hertz was at the wheel. In her mouth she had her chocolate glazed donut. _She was a happy camper_!

Not  only was she driving a Col's cool truck, she had her food.. she had the entire box of 'food' beside her and later on she might even get to go to O'Malley's.

 _Life was good_. And the truck was fast..way fast. She headed north, because it was the only direction she was fairly certain of and continued at a high rate of speed. With luck, she could make it to the mall before closing time. She wanted that pair of shoes on sale at the Foot Locker. _This was a good day.._

Pete ran to his car, jumping behind the wheel. He backed out but, before he could pursue the truck, a gigantic hummer pulled in front of his car, it’s motor shutting down.

Anthony Colletti, the last member of SG-13, casually leaned out of the open window, his burly arm resting on the window edge.  "...Hey, aren't you the that 'Cop Guy'”  the man was ‘charm’ personified, a big smile on his ridiculously handsome face.   “Want a donut?”  He had brought enough for everyone, after all.

" _Get the hell out of the way_!" Pete yelled his frustration. "What the hell is going on? _I just want to talk to the guy."_

"So...you're _not_ the 'Cop Guy'?" Colletti seemed vaguely hurt by the knowledge.

Dixon smiled for the other man’s wit. He shared the moment with William Forbes and Mac MacAroy.  All had a relatively good laugh at the ‘Cop Guy’s expense.  Then all went on their way, no one maimed or killed in the process.

As Calli Hertz had mentioned earlier, it had, indeed..been a pretty good day.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown Location:

The mountainous region was beautiful this time of year.  O’Neill had taken a hike earlier, after awakening.  The sunrise had been breathtaking, filtering among the majestic pines.

He had wanted to get a feel for the terrain, sure, but being out here, in the beauty of Nature, Jack felt a serenity he could never find elsewhere.  He had stopped for a brief moment by the edge of the mammoth lake which was fed by the ice-cold waters coming down from the High Country.

Dixon’s choice of a ‘safe place’ definitely met with O’Neill’s approval.  He wondered how the guy had found such a wondrous spot.  Jack glanced back through the thickness of trees to the idyllic cabin set up a sloping hill.

He reluctantly made his way back, knowing Daniel would be rising early as well.  JJ rarely slept past seven these days.  The kid was definitely a ‘go-getter’.

 

******************************************************************

"Hey, Jack.." Daniel held the camcorder on the baby. "Watch this! It's priceless!"

O'Neill glanced up from his paper and morning coffee.

Daniel licked a Cheerio and stuck it on the tip of the baby's nose. It fit the tiny spot perfectly.  

J.J. crossed his eyes, searching out the food source, his tiny fingers finding and removing the circle expertly, then sticking it in his mouth, after a few misguided attempts. "Is that cool, or what?" Daniel stopped recording, seeking Jack's opinion. “He has my brains!"

O'Neill leaned, smacking the back of Daniel's head, then..went back to his coffee and paper.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose, deciding to go cook some eggs. He glanced out the window as he passed, doing a double-take.   " _Crap!_ " He moved hastily out of sight, pulling the gun from his back holster, pressing up against the wall. "Jack! _Someone’s coming up the road."_

O'Neill was up and over at the other side of the window before Daniel finished the sentence. He motioned curtly to the baby. Daniel lifted J.J. into his arms and was off to the 'Safe Room' instantly.

The cabin had what Jack’s mom used to call, a ‘Root Cellar’.   Dixon had said, the place once belonged to a ‘Survivalist’ type.   The guy kept weapons and supplies down there.  There was a door in the hardwood floor that Daniel already had opened, the baby securely tucked in his arms.

"..Wait." Jack peered harder at the approaching vehicle. He didn’t recognize the SUV but, he did recognize  the driver.   "That's Teal'c.”  he looked harder.  “Someone is with him though.”  The man watched the vehicle move up the graveled road, easing toward the front of the cabin.

Daniel hovered between the kitchen and the Root Cellar entrance, waiting for orders, the baby held securely close.

O'Neill frowned hard as a reflection cleared on the passenger side of the car.  "..Forbes." The Col. relaxed his stance, putting his weapon away. "And...looks like the rest of his team."

Daniel approached the window cautiously. "There is something terribly wrong with those people, Jack...I'm telling you. They are not normal."  Daniel watch the people tumble out of the loaded down SUV.

"Janet Frasier says, they march to a different drummer, that's all." Jack stepped, opening the front door of the cabin. He watched the new arrivals make their way up the sloping terrain. "Since Forbes took over SG-13, the curse has lifted."

Both he, Daniel and JJ emerged out of the cabin, unto the small porch with it’s natural timber railings and planks.   An Adirondack chair sat awaiting a weary hiker over on the East side of the entryway.

"You didn't buy into that stuff, right?" Daniel shifted JJ unto his other arm, smiling politely at nothing in particular.   The new visitors were unloading the car.

"Everyone else was beginning to. No deaths anymore.”  Jack shrugged mentally.  “ Has to mean something."

"O'Neill." Teal'c  was the first to reach the cabin, handing a few boxes over to Jack as he reached their destination. "We have brought supplies."

"Sweet." The Col stepped aside for the others, who also carried various parcels and bags, as they trudged up the incline that served as a ‘lawn’ for the home.

"Forbes.." Jack nodded his hello. Anthony Coletti and ‘Mac’ MacAroy nodded back as they passed then instantly began searching out the new surroundings, having entered the cabin, sitting their bundles aside.

One went one way, the larger, younger one, taking the outside area.

“ _I’ve done that_.”  Jack took exception to the men’s activities, calling after their retreating figures.

“It’s just their way, Jack.”  Forbes put a reassuring hand on the Colonel’s shoulder.  “It’s their form of ‘play’.  Cut em some slack, huh?”

The man began a similar pattern, checking out each and every room available before finally returning to the kitchen.   It hadn’t taken long.  The cabin only had four rooms.

"I'm bored." Calli Hertz made her state of mind known. "This is boring. There's only trees here."  She was still out on the porch, her expression woe-be-gone and rather lost, to Jack’s way of thinking.   “No  one said there would be trees.”

"Play with the baby." Forbes suggested, having noted Daniel’s companion.  The man himself, approached, taking the baby’s finger, smiling at the little one who gurgled something unintelligible.   “Hey, kid.”  The man’s smile widened.

"Babies don't like me." She frowned at the 'baby.'

"No one 'likes' you." Coletti, having satisfied his inquisitive nature, was back, shoving the woman aside as he entered the crowded room.  Hertz sulked all the more for the unnecessary reminder.

Jack noted her mode of dress this day consisted of jeans, another black tee and an off-white jacket that hugged her form.   She wasn’t a bad looking chick, if she would just keep her mouth shut, he decided.  That red hair was down and flowing, minus the green cap she usually wore. 

Jack wasn’t sure he liked that she didn’t conform to Regulations where that hair was concerned but when it hit the light, it was kinda pretty and hung in lush curls down her back.  Jack liked it in a ‘I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole’ sort of way.

He hadn’t understood why the General never said anything about the long mane.  Mostly the woman kept it up and out of the way, granted but still.   _Regs were Regs_ in his world.  And Hertz’s hair was waaay too long to do anything with except stuff it into one long, honkin pony tail when she was in uniform.  Which was seldom.  Another thing that pissed Jack O’Neill off.

Hammond was letting things slide but he always had where SG-13 was concerned.  Jack ‘got’ the ‘why’ of it all, though.  A good team was a good team, you didn’t mess with the ‘mojo’ of the operation.

Daniel searched through the boxes, putting things away in the cupboards. "Cool!”  he showed JJ his prize.   “ Oreos, buddy!"

Forbes had taken the baby, bouncing it mechanically as he stood in the middle of the commotion taking place around them.

"I have brought you more Cheerios." Teal'c stated, his eyes on the baby who squealed happily and babbled a garbled reply. "..do you prefer then, another brand?"

"Teal'c, he can't talk”, Jack smiled, sorting through the boxes as well.  “You do know that, right?”

"It _is_ 'talking'." Teal'c disagreed. "I am simply unable to comprehend what it is saying."

Forbes exchanged 'looks' with O'Neill, their opinion on the matter wisely kept to themselves.  Both men..moved on. "Hey Jack, Hammond refused your resignation."

" _He can't do that!"_ Jack was certain, a little incensed over the news.  Then he calmed. "Sooner or later, he'll have to move it up the Chain of Command." Jack stopped rummaging for a moment. "..Hammond's a good man."

"You'll miss it." Forbes stated his belief. "The action.." The military man sat at the table, then got back up. "Any coffee around here?"

He spotted the pot and found a cup, switching JJ to the other arm, pouring himself some of the delicious smelling liquid. "Geek Boy make this?"  he sought out Daniel Jackson, stifling his grin.

"Yes." Daniel smiled tightly at the question and the questioner. "’Geek Boy’ did."

"Hellooo! Still bored!" Calli Hertz motioned accordingly, her tone a little more testy than before.

"Two options here, Hertz." Forbes made himself comfortable at the table again, giving JJ a cracker to gnaw on.   "Find something with which to amuse yourself or.." He turned the girl a soothing gaze. "You and I can go into the Wilds out there and _get back to nature_.”  He lifted seductive brows.  “ What'd ya think? Will you be bored then?"

Calli Hertz rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Colonel!”  she sought a ‘higher source.’ Turning to O’Neill.   “.I'm bored." She pouted prettily for the man.  Jack handed her a fishing pole, having taken it from behind the front door.

"Knock yourself out." He motioned to the huge lake just outside his front porch.

Hertz looked quizzically to the fishing pole. "I don't know how to 'fish'." She disdained.

"Throw the line in and wait." Jack instructed.

"..Okay." The girl nodded, satisfied, starting off. "Hey!”  a thought occurred.  “It doesn't hurt the fish or anything if I hook it, right?"

"No, Hertz.  It doesn't feel a thing. No nerve endings in it's mouth." Forbes lied easily.

"Oh..good." She was happy again.

"So, you want me to come out later and.." Forbes halted her exit with a playfully flippant remark. "Play' with _you?_ "

"Ewwww." Calli wrinkled her nose at the thought, totally disgusted by such a notion. "Just...ewwwwwww!"  she shivered visibly, going on her way, rod in hand.

Forbes grinned but only after the woman had exited.  The man caught O'Neill's disappoving eyes.  "What?”  William Forbes took criticism well, able to dish it out on occasion.   “Wish you could be that 'free' with Samantha Carter?"

O'Neill scowled darkly. "Last time I looked, Carter was engaged to the 'Cop Guy."

"And, whose fault is that?" Forbes asked. "Should have stepped up, Jack."

"First..it's none of your damned business and second.." Jack snapped. "It's none of your damned business."

Forbes chuckled. "Just saying."

Daniel was impressed. No one ever approached the subject of Jack O'Neill's relationship with Samantha Carter so openly before. It was a given, even though everyone knew about the feelings the two shared for each other, everyone just shut the hell up about it.

One had to admire Major Forbes tenacity if nothing else. A thought occurred to the younger man.  Daniel was ever curious in nature.   "Major,why does everyone address you as Colonel when.." Daniel glanced at the other man's shoulder patch. "You aren't one."

"I used to be one." Forbes took no offense, getting more coffee. "Guess they forget sometimes."

"Just because some desk-jockey in the Pentagon says he's unworthy of the hardware don't make it so, Daniel." Jack put it more succinctly. "We call it like we see it."

"Why, thank you, O'Neill!” Forbes smiled pleasantly at Jack, lifting his cup in mock ‘salute’  “I’m touched.”

"In the head.”  O'Neill shot back. “Fuck Off..’Major’.”

"Now, is that nice? I ask you." Forbes shook his head woefully.  JJ whimpered, shifting anxiously about in Forbe’s embrace.

Jack moved his palm over the little one's head in an unconscious show of affection. "Getting cranky, kid? Need a nap?" He lifted JJ, sending Forbes a scowl.   "Or just 'away' from the present 'company.'" the man stared directly down to the 'company.'

"Dixon was offered your spot on SG-1, O'Neill." Forbes mentioned in passing. "He turned it down. They all turned it down."

"Including you?" O'Neill was secretly touched by the news, all the more gruff for the fact.

"I'm not 'Leader' material." Forbes grinned happily. "Look at my 'team' if you doubt the statement."

"We love you too, Col." Mac MacAroy blinked the man a flirtatious gaze.  The older man had sat quietly at the table.  Patience personified.   He rarely spoke but when he did, people listened and learned.

"He was asked, Col." Tony Colletti corrected the miscomprehension. "Don't be fooled. No one wants to take your place. You earned it..not us."

O'Neill cupped J.J's tiny head, kissing the soft skin absently, his thoughts his own. The baby snuggled into the man's chin line, rubbing it's eyes sleepily. It made a soft, pissed off outcry, squirming restlessly. "Ok, buddy.”  Jack nodded in sympathy.  “Time to sack out.” Jack glanced at MacAroy and Colletti, nodding his gratitude, however, before he left to put JJ down.

In the quietness of the larger of the bedrooms, as Jack changed the baby's diaper, he had time to collect his thoughts.

He put the bear Carter had bought the kid beside it's head, leaned and kissed the fragrant little cheek. "I'll be in the next room..get some sleep. We'll watch our show when you get up."

JJ curled into a fetal position, his thumb going to his mouth.  Jack quickly replaced the gesture with the pacifier.  He didn’t want the kid getting buck teeth or the scurvy or anything.

He waited silently, watching the baby’s restlessness settle into a light slumber before rejoining the ‘guests’. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

ADULT CONTENT WARNING

Star Gate Command

Samantha Carter sat at Daniel Jackson's desk. She was attempting to work on this project or that and had ended up, pretty much just..sitting. They had assigned a new officer to command SG-1. She did not like the man or the fact, he had never even flown a single Sortie or even seen combat.

He was a high-placed desk jockey with influential friends in the Pentagon. Teal'c made the real decisions off-world that kept them alive the last time Hammond had ordered a mission. This idiot was certainly no Jack O'Neill.

 _Jack O'Neill_.  It had been seven days and no word what-so-ever from Jack O'Neill. Oh, not that people did not know where the man was, _they did_. No one was talking. Even to Samantha Carter.

It hurt! She was one of O'Neill's men!  The _only_ one, it seemed, that he did not trust enough to confide in.

 _This sucked_! Was the Colonel taking his anger out on her for what Pete had said last time they were together? It was not like the man.  She had to believe it was something else.

She missed him. Missed him, terribly. Usually, she loved these 'down times.' She could do research or analyze Alien technology.  Carter could muster no enthusiasm for such things now.

She had not even spoken to Pete in several days, ignoring his messages at home and here, at the SGC. She blamed the man for O'Neill's odd behavior. It was illogical, but..there it was. She felt excluded from SG-1.

_It was Jack O'Neill's fault just as much as it was Pete's!_

_Damn the man_! Jack refused commit to a 'future'. She had been forced to choose someone who would. Apparently, there was no 'future' for them in Jack's eyes. She had given in and..accepted Pete's proposal. Trying to move on, believing, for a time, she could make it work.

Doubts clouded her mind now, however and as always, Jack O'Neill was the _Cause and Effect_ of those doubts.

So..now, she sat..at Daniel's desk because she felt closer to SG-1 here.  The woman was close to tears..and _it was all Jack O'Neill's fault_.

How could he treat her like this? _She did not deserve this_! The next time she saw the man, he would get a piece of her mind..a very large piece!

" _Butt-wipe_!" She snapped her belief. She had heard that woman on SG-13 use that word quite a lot lately. She now understood why. It fit perfectly.

**********************************************************************

 

Carter's Home:

Samantha Carter stepped into the corridor of her three bedroom home, fresh out of a long, relaxing shower. She towel dried her hair absently, crossing the living room on her way to the refrigerator for some juice. Her thoughts were on dinner tonight. She didn't feel much like eating but, well..maybe something light. A salad or...

"Want one?"

Carter had started at the unexpected presence of another, her first instinct, to reach for her weapon, only to realize..she only wore the dark blue silk robe she had donned after her bath.

She had begun to relax somewhat, but the tension was suddenly multiplied in her body.

O'Neill's eyes swept the dark blue silk robe.

 "You keep Guinness?" He motioned with his bottle, then sipped it absently, his eyes on the large blue gaze the woman offered.

Carter was speechless. A little lost..disoriented.

"I keep that orange tea you like." O'Neill tried again.

"You have only offered me..beer." she managed breathlessly, the sight of the man sending chills of delight down her entire body.  She hoped he didn’t notice the goose flesh.

"Don't know how to make the tea stuff."

"Col,what are you.. _how_ did you..." She tried again. "The door was locked." She glanced at the object in question.

"Yeah, Coletti says you need better locks." Jack nodded. "They're outside.  I don't have long. Just wanted to.." He motioned again with his bottle. "Check in.  Let you know everything is ok."

"Check in? You just thought you would.. _check in?!"_ The woman's anger resurfaced at break neck speed at the thoughtlessly stated words.

"You look tired." Jack noted, ignoring her tone completely. "They been hassling you?"

" _I don't understand_." She aired her grievances testily.   "You trusted Daniel, you trusted Teal'c , hell, Col..you even trusted SG-13! _What am I_? Why was I the only one exclude.."

"I trust you, Carter. Are you nuts?”  the man seemed totally confused.  “ You're the first one they would expect me to turn to."

Sam blinked her disorientation.

"Besides, you didn't need to get mixed-up in all this crap. You have a future with the 'Cop Guy' ". Was Jack was trying to convince himself or the woman.  His words were ringing false these days, even to his own ears.   "I couldn't risk that. I _wouldn't._.risk that!"

His words made her want to cry again. Part of her was elated, part..miserable.

"I have no job.”  Jack reminded himself as well as the woman.  “I'm AWOL!  Hell, I'm wanted for kidnaping, probably..”  he made mention.   “My pension is out the window.” He ticked off reasons.   “All I got is my savings and that damned cabin." He shook his head. "I can't give that kid up! I just can't. That doesn't mean..I would involve you." He lifted a sincere gaze.

  
"God!" Carter shook her own head at the absurdity of it all.   "You are so stupid..Sir." She crossed, lifting her arms to embrace the strong shoulders in a tight hug. Which Jack returned readily. "I'm sorry!”  she closed her eyes to the feel of the strong, powerful arms about her body and the nearness of the man.    “But..you _are._ "

Jack smiled, holding the woman close, taking in the fragrant scents of her beautiful form. "You just now finding that out?"

"Just.." She whispered, her own arms tightening, her eyes closing to the feel of the man. “Hold me, Colonel.”

"Yes, Ma'am." O'Neill had no problem with the request but upon feeling the slight tremble in the woman's body, scowled his concern, leaning slightly away to check on her condition.   "You ok?”  Jack’s second sense kicked in, a thought occurring.  “ That bastard hurt you or something?"  He was ready to be more than incensed, his temper flaring white-hot.

Carter refused to relinquish her hold about his neckline, just needing the guy to shut the hell up and not break the moment.

".. _Carter_?"  Jack was becoming alarmed.

"I c-can't, Sir" She blurted the realization. " _I can't go through with it_!"

He tightened his embrace for he had felt the wetness of tears on his cheek line. "With..what?" he was out of his depth, working on instinct alone.

"I can't..marry him." She closed her eyes and tears escaped over her flushed cheeks. She was totally embarrassed to lose it in front of this man, but..

Jack moved slightly. He needed to search her face, which he did, for a long moment.

"Then don't." He wiped her tears with his thumbs, smiling down at her. "I don't  
know what will happen, Carter. With..what's going on but if you need me. I'll be there. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled a brilliant smile for him and nodded, her eyes shining with happiness for one moment in time, but then, the doubts resurfaced. "..That..’woman’.   Carter had to know.  She just couldn’t let it go another second.  “The one on that planet. You said, that time that you..w-wanted to retire off-world with her.”  The thought still cut her like a knife.   “What..What about _her?_ "

"What?" O'Neill was completely not following, his expression saying as much.

"When you were under-cover? With Maybourne?”  it was clarified.

Jack released her, his look incredulous. "For crying out loud, Carter!”  he disgusted.  “Is that what you thought?  That I was.." He pulled a grimace, shaking his head at such a stupid idea.   “I was,”   He quoted with his fingers. "Undercover".”  His look more than chastised.  “I needed off-world access! She had nothing to do with anything!” 

Carter was trying desperately to follow his statements, her mind a bit jumbled today.  His sudden, unexpected appearance had thrown the woman somewhat.

 “Geesh!”  the guy was dumbfounded, clearly.  “ I gave you _'the look'_!"

She looked at him, hope soaring in her heart.

"I was "lying?"  O’Neill emphasized bluntly.   “ I thought you could always tell!" The entire conversation baffled the man, clearly.  "I gave you 'the look' right before I went into Hammond's office when Makepeace took over my spot on SG-1."

“You..you did give me a 'look'." Carter gasped her remembrance. "I thought you were saying 'goodbye.'

"Yeah?”  Jack snapped his pique.  “ Can you read this 'look'?" Jack offered helpfully.

Carter grinned infectiously. "Yes, sir." She blushed a little, her mood so very much improved.

"I don't believe you, Carter!  If you were Daniel, I'd wop you right upside the head." Jack was a little put out with the woman, at present.

"I've given you the 'look' each and _every time_ we were going to hit Apophasis with everything we got or when we're going to open fire on the Jaffa or when we're going to razz Daniel or _especially_ when I need you to support me on something real important I'm lying about to Hammond!"  Jack’s temples were bulging with veins. 

"Yes, Sir.”  The woman’s soft voice caressed O’Neill, his anger melting like a snow flake in June, to his chagrin.   “I remember now. So..you weren't mad at me about what Pete said? Before you left?" She needed further 'reassurance."

"..You sure about this..”  She wasn’t the only one needing reassurance.  “Marriage thing?"

Carter settled, her nerves winding down a little finally.   She lowered her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him but.." She let it go, having no answers. "He's such a good man."

"I know that." O'Neill stated grimly. "He can offer you a hell of a lot more than I can."

"Are you, Sir?" She asked bluntly. "Offering me..something?"

"Let's just say, if we were at the cabin, we'd be 'getting back to nature' along about now." He recalled Forbes words to Calli Hertz.

Carter was lost. "...Sir?"

"I like that color on you, Carter." Jack glanced slowly up and down the thigh-high robe, his look anything but impersonal.

The man hesitated, his eyes meeting Sam's, his expression a blank one. He looked away. _He had not meant to say that out loud_. But being this near, her scent had enveloped his senses.

All clean smelling, fresh from the shower, with slightly damp hair, that he knew felt like silk between his fingers, and that flimsy little robe that had brought the color of those incredible eyes out. _He had been lost in the moment_.

"So.." Jack stepped, again, unaware of his actions, his mind totally elsewhere. His forefinger reached, tracing the dark blue collar of the gown. His free hand trailing a feather light path down the center of her back. "The kid is standing on his own now. He uses Daniel's leg to stable himself, he can walk."

Sam was forced back, unto the kitchen bar stool, by the man's close proximity. She was acutely aware of Jack's activities, having watched his every move. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Quivers of pleasure traversed her entire being.

"Daniel sends his best." Jack stepped even closer, forcing her legs apart. He glanced downward, his gaze remaining transfixed. The back of his hand brushed across the inside of her thigh, moving upward slowly..confidently.

Jack O'Neill lifted his eyes. Samantha Carter's mind screamed:  ‘ _ALPHA MALE’_.

Janet Frasier had explained in detail all about alpha males. Janet neglected to explain what exactly to do when confronted by one. Sam knew what she wanted to do. But, Janet had warned, the specie preferred to _'take the lead'_. Even in this day of age, such men existed.

Warriors.. conquerors.. the fact they knew how to mask such an archaic concept, only proved them more intelligent and cunning.

Carter usually was more than a match for such men, but with this particular one, she had no wish to exert such attributes.

Jack had proven his respect for her and her abilities many times over. And so, it was with no trepidation on her part, Carter shifted her eyes obediently, when willed to do so by a force more powerful than her own and then meekly lowered them as if submitting to whatever Jack deemed necessary at that particular moment.

Jack's fingers filtered into her hair on either side, his palms gently cradling her face, willing her eyes back to his. He searched her soul. And then, he leaned into her sphere of influence. His mouth parted hers gently, easing about the soft surface of her lips tentatively. The touch was electric _..the man pulled back._

Carter searched the liquid brown eyes, lost in the creamy depths.

"I haven't done this in a while." Jack seemed concerned with his..performance.

"I didn't notice, sir." Carter quickly reassured the man.

"No?" He seemed pleased. "...Cool."

 

His arms tightened experimentally, embraced her securely, resuming the kiss at a more determined level. Carter melted into him, her insides turning to jell- O, preferably...the blue kind. She liked that best and right now, _she was liking this just fine._

Jack's hand traveled from the curve of her waist, down and around, his fingers brushing the front of her gown directly over the soft down of her mound. He deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing insistently into the warm cavern of her mouth. It stroked suggestively in and out in tiny little increments which reminded her of all sorts of deliciously naughty things.

Jack flipped the silk material out of his way, his fingers probing her center of being delicately. He wanted desperately to break the kiss to ascertain if Carter was a true blonde or not, but..at the moment, he could wait.

He wasn't exactly unhappy with the turn of events, so...hell, _he could wait_.  But he did  chance a quick look down before resuming the kiss again. "...Sweet!" he murmured directly into her parted mouth.

He was just about to push his middle finger into the hot, steamy little hole he had discovered when..   “ _Fuck_!”  he growled hoarsely, breaking the moment entirely.

The man's attention had been averted by a ‘not so discrete’ tap at the kitchen window.

Carter moaned her disbelief, her head falling back in a open display of annoyance.

Coletti smiled sweetly, looking in the pane glass and motioned O'Neill to 'come on.'

"Shit!" The man in question shook his head disgustedly.  He took one last look at the slit between Carter's legs where the silk gown had fallen away. "Just.. _shit!_ " He shook his head again for the irony of the entire episode!

He sought Sam's reaction. "..I gotta go." He announced his regret.

" _I know that_!" She snapped angrily.

"Oh..okay." He moved slightly from their embrace and then, impulsively kissed her again. This time..like he _REALLY_ meant it. And then.. "..I gotta go”  he offered his most sincere apologies.   “..Really."

She nodded, her eyes soft for him.

"No, I.." He lost himself in those beautiful eyes, his thought evaporating. O’Neill couldn’t resist kissing those amazing lips just one last time.  He would have to make this one last a while so he put his entire being into the process.   He slowly pulled back, glancing down at her legs, or rather, what was between the velvet silk, cursed again then..took his leave.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Cabin:  Unknown Mountainous Location**

" _Are you NUTS?!"_ Jack stared at his friends in total amazement.  If they had marched in and informed him the Goa’uld had taken over the Planet, he could not have been more surprised.   "Are you totally WACKO?!”  Which was his first instinct.  Had some Alien virus turned his friends into empty-headed zombies?  Even Samantha Carter?  “ _You can't just up and quit SG-1!”_

Jack paced restlessly back and forth in the small kitchen area, his attention focused and intense.   “ Teal'c _!  You’re_   not insane!  Did they talk you into this?"

"It's done, Jack.”    Daniel pulled his Oreo apart and licked the white stuff.  “ ‘Freak' all you want.  It’s water under the proverbial bridge."

" _Clichés?_ " Jack yelled his awe.  “You’re giving me ‘clichés?”  he was more than incensed by Daniel’s cavalier attitude.   "You can't let Hammond down like this, he's one of the good guys, remember?"

"The General is leaving too." Daniel broke another cookie apart and handed it to the baby whose face was already covered with chocolate crumbs and smears.  The new high chair, which had been an unexpected but welcome acquisition from the large Jaffe, was already covered in goo and cookie crumbs.

"You have said, O'Neill.." Teal'c dunked his Oreo in milk. " _Everyone is replaceable_." He tipped his glass back, taking a large gulp, having acquired a taste for bovine products.

"Not you guys!" Jack was beside himself. "God! _This is soooo stupid_!”  He turned to his one and only staunch supporter.   “ Carter!  You’re not stupid or insane!   How could you let this happen? It's clearly your fault."

"Begging the Col's pardon, but actually," Carter nibbled on a pretzel, secretly coveting the Oreo's everyone else was eating. "It's your fault. You started it."

" _Hey!_ " Jack's tone was a little miffed for the turn-coat attitude displayed.  “ he wasn't 'miffed' enough to regret his decision to send for Carter, however.  Besides, she looked really 'hot' in those tight jeans.

It had gone against his grain and his better judgment, but he needed.. Hell, he _wanted_ her with him. It was that simple.

"It's no fun anymore, Jack.”   Daniel sipped the baby's apple juice from the box, having wiped the straw first to rid it of debris. "Face it.  The magic is gone."

"Your brain is gone!" Jack was certain.

"Hey, Teal'c!”  Daniel was pretty much determined to ignore Jack O’Neill’s mood this fine day.   “You gonna eat those?" Daniel lifted hopeful brows.

The large man brought his Oreo's closer to his milk, eyeing Daniel belligerently, "I am, DanielJackson!"

Daniel look was a bleak one.  He swept the table with covetous eyes.  Clearly there was no more Oreo's to be had.  He glanced at JJ.   The baby greedily devoured his chocolate treat.  But there was cookie  left.     Daniel staunchly resisted the urge to confiscate it.

He reached in Carters pretzel bag. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind. "When are we gonna eat?” the young man complained.   “ I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry, Daniel.  Didn’t know 'company' would be dropping in unexpectedly with such wondrous news!"

"Is he being sarcastic again?"  Daniel sighed his weariness, seeking out another opinion on the matter.

"I believe so, DanielJackson." Teal'c finished his Oreo's and milk.

"Ya think?" Jack replied irritably.

"The bottom line, Sir?" Carter wiped the tiny face with a clean cloth which the baby tried to eat. "We would just rather not be there without you."

"I do not like Col. Sawyer." Teal'c stated stoically, then finished his diet coke, emptying the can easily in one ‘sip’. drank his soda.

"He's a buttwipe." Daniel quoted Dixon, nodding in open empathy with the statement.

Jack made a face. "Buttwipe?"

"I believe that to be an appropriate adjective, O'Neill. If I am understanding the term correctly." Teal'c opened another soda.

"I want you people to get back to SGC and resend your resignations." Jack commanded.  “Post- haste,  if not sooner!” 

"I didn't resign." Daniel corrected. "I quit."

"And the difference would be?" Jack waved his hands erratically.

"I'm not certain." Daniel had not thought it through. "Is it important?" Daniel sought Jack's outlook.

"Gonna snap your neck!" Jack warned.

Daniel was confused. " _What?"_ He had no  idea what he had done wrong _this_ time!

Carter bounced the little boy on her lap. "Hello, sweetheart. I've missed you!" She kissed the fat little cheeks making a 'yummy' sound.    “You have grown so much!  Look what I brought you." She reached into her satchel and produced, a Bart Simpson doll.

"Yes!" Jack fisted his hands in a 'victory' gesture having seen the item _.  Did this woman know a good gift when she saw it or what??_

Carter dimpled. "Did _you_ want one, Sir?"

" _Got_ one." Jack was like.. _'DUH'._

She chuckled. "What was I thinking."

JJ chewed on Bart's head, ignoring the grown-ups entirely.

"I think the kid is teething." Jack had watched the by-play.

Carter was fascinated. "How do you know, Sir?" She examined JJ's mouth closely.

"He is chewing on anything that doesn't move.”  Jack smiled at the woman’s actions. “ Isn't that right Daniel?"

"He got hold of one of my journals yesterday." Daniel agreed. "It looks like it made the trip on Noah's Ark..’ _Drool City’_." Daniel pouted.

"Get over it Daniel! Let’s get back on track, people." Jack suggested strongly. "The SGC?"

"You go back, Sir." Carter stated. "We go back."

"I can't go back!" Jack snapped. "What are you thinking, Carter?"

"Then”  the woman shrugged slender shoulders.  “We wait, Sir."

"Wait for what?!" He gestured wildly.

"For the next Goa'uld attack." Daniel patiently built his pretzel castle. "For an asteroid to threaten to hit the earth.”  The man ate one of his wall supports, moving on.   “For an alien ship hovering above Nowhere, Kansas.. a thousand 'what- if's', Jack.”  He sighed melodramatically.  “ We give them 100% and they wop us on the back of the head for our troubl..”  the blue eyes lifted sardonically.  “Oh, wait. That’s _you_.”

"DanielJackson is correct, O'Neill." Teal'c watched Daniel's progress with his project.  "Your leaders do not appear to appreciate our efforts on behalf of your planet's welfare."

"Do you have a better plan?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I told _her_ to think of one." Jack pointed accusingly at Carter.

"Got nothing, Sir." Carter smiled sweetly at the man.

"Jack, sooner or later they're going to need us again, as usual." Daniel stated. "We sit back and wait."

"Wait?! I don't know how comfortable I feel leaving the fate of JJ, Cassie.. every kid on this planet, to our freakin' government.”  Jack reminded everyone of priorities.  “ I'm not willing to take that chance, are you?"

"Jack, to me, actions speak louder than words. We have been in tighter spots. We'll get out of this one." Daniel put the last pretzel into place.

All looked at him oddly. He felt their eyes. "..Stop doing that!?"

"Since when, DanielJackson, have you become an optimist?" Teal'c asked.

"I have always been an optimist." Daniel stated the fact.

"No, you haven't." Jack differed.

"Yes, I have."

"Not."

Daniel gave up, popping a pretzel into his mouth, before offering one to his large friend.

Jack shook his head, angry and frustrated.  His mind began to tick away.  How was he going to get back in Hammond’s good graces without losing face..

* * *

 

 

  _StarGate Command_

"I am Ba'al."

"It's a hologram, sir." Sargent Harriman informed the man beside him, his tone hushed.  All present studied the image which had appeared directly after the Gate had completed it’s activation cycle.  Hammond had order the ‘Eye’ closed, to no avail.

Hammond nodded, his eyes on the apparition before them. "I am General Hammond, SG Command."  He stepped up, moving to the front of the assembly, addressing the Goa’uld personally.

" _Where is O'Neill_?"   Ba’al stepped as well, his billowing cape flowing majestically, his tone one of complete superiority.    The being was dressed completely in black, a soft, shimmering material that seemed to caress his powerfully built form.

"You can deal with me.”  Hammond stated.   “I am in charge here, Sir." Hammond stated.

Ba'al smiled. "You are nothing to me, Tauri.”  The thought seemed to amuse, a slight smile of prurient evil gracing the handsome features.   “I..am a _God!_."

"You, Sir, are not _my_ God!”  Hammond assured the specter  “ What do you want?"

"The secrets of the Ancients' weapon, which only O'Neill has managed to obtain,”  this thought seemed to amuse even more so.  “ I am given to understand."

"Even if this where true, why would we give such a weapon over to our worst enemy?" Hammond questioned the logic of such a concept.

"Anubis is a far worse threat then I could ever be." Ba'al declared. "I have defeated all System Lords'. My power is Absolute. I can now afford to turn my attention.. _elsewhere._ "  the dark eyes glistened menacingly.

"Meaning our planet." Hammond nodded gravely.

"I possess unlimited military resources." The Goa'uld bragged.

"We have the Ancients' weapon." Hammond responded.

"Which only O'Neill can operate."

"If you say so." The General refused to confirm or deny.

"Where is he?" Ba'al asked deceptively mild, once again.

Hammond straightened his form. "We have no intention of handing the weapon over to you."

"Then..”  the powerful shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.  “Face the destruction of your world."

"One could wonder, what would you do with the weapon but, destroy our world."

Ba'al waved a careless hand. "I will be lenient.”  He spoke gently as if to a backward child.  “ I shall spare you."

"Of course you will." Hammond showed his derision.

"Deliver O'Neill to me and I shall forget your measly planet ever existed."  Ba’al sweetened the pot.

"We do not deal with the Goa'uld." Hammond started to order communications be terminated, his hand lifted peremptorily. 

"Were I you, I would seek the advice of my Superiors.”  Ba’al suggested evenly.  “ Ask O'Neill to speak with me himself."  The being lifted knowledgeable brows, ending the transmission abruptly.

Hammond had no recourse except to relay the news to his little red phone.

* * *

 

 

 Jack hung up the phone. "That was Dixon." The man told the tale which had been delivered in short, succinct sentences,  to those gathered.

"Could be a trap, as in _our side_ , not necessarily Ba'al.”  Daniel stated his beliefs.  “Although that is certainly a distinct possibility."

"Your leaders will not hand the weapon over to Ba'al, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Our leaders?" Jack smirked.  “You mean ‘the idiots?”

Teal'c nodded his noble head, nothing more.

"If you go Jack..”  Daniel feared the worst.  “What if they keep you?"

Jack looked at the baby. The little one made his way around the living room table, the miniature legs holding the infant upright easily. JJ banged his hockey stick on the table and jabbered happily away.

"Then you guys get me out." Jack shrugged.

"Just like that." Daniel nodded gravely.

"Hey, piece of cake." Jack's mind 'went'. "...Cake!”  he headed for the kitchen.  “Is there any left?"

"This is serious crap, Jack." Daniel called after his friend.

"So is cake."

* * *

 

**SGC:**

"Sooo." Jack nodded at nothing in particular, having arrived on scene a second ago, his expression an amiable one, so far.  “Ba’al buddy!”  The man stuck his hands in the pockets of his fatigues. "Long time no see."

The Goa'uld merely looked at the human, mentally preparing himself for the ordeal he knew would be forthcoming.

O'Neill 'looked' back. "..Nice costume." His dark eyes raked Ba'al's attire which consisted of a royal blue, sedately stated outfit, complete with medieval overtures that Jack found vaguely..cool.

Ba'al 'raked' Jack's black short sleeved shirt and ABU trousers which were not tucked into the regulation black boots. "I truly wish I could say the same."

O'Neill crossed his arms, the remark having slightly amused the man.  "..Sarcasm?"

Ba'al shrugged noncommittally.

"My schedule is a little full right now, don't have a lot of time to spare.”  Jack got to the point. “What do you want?"

" _Oh please_!” the Goa’uld could not believe his ears.   "Spare me a few seconds of your _precious attention_ , Human.  Which, if I recall..spans only a 'few milli-seconds' on the best of days."

"Now, see.." Jack pointed. "That's your problem right there. Clearly, your communication skills need work."

"My ' _problem_ ', Tauri”  Ba’al corrected cooly.  “Is _you_!”

"Ba'al, Ba'al, Ba'al." Jack spread his hands expressively.

"Call me ‘Bocci’." Ba'al waved his hand gracefully. "I insist. I have grown so fond of it."

"You can call me.. _'gone'._ " Jack started to leave the Embarkation Room.

"Surely you wish to save your planet once more.”  It was challenged, in a rather condescending tone.   “It is what you ' _do'_ , correct?"

It was Jack's turn to shrug noncommittally. "Oh, I have my 'off' days too."

"Let us hope this is not one of them." Ba'al smiled sinisterly.

"At the risk of repeating myself." Jack irritated. " _What the hell do you want_?"

"Anubis is not dead. He lives.”  Ba’al too, grew weary of the exchange.  “ You defeated him once..can you do so again? That is the question." Ba'al asked seriously. "When he has finished with you, he will turn his attention to the System Lords. I am the most powerful. He will concentrate on me first."

"So what you’re saying is, he has you by the balls.” Jack felt kind of bad about that one, cocking his head slightly, stifling a grimace.   “Pardon the pun.”

Ba'al ignored the human completely. "A temporary alliance would benefit your planet and myself. It is our custom to unite in order to defeat a more powerful foe."

"What makes you think we need your help.” Jack pointed out the obvious.  “Didn’t before.”

"I assisted with the Replicators. You could not have defeated them on your own."

"That was mighty 'white' of ya’." Jack chanced a glance at Teal'c. He put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "No offense, big guy."

Teal'c inclined his head regally. "None taken, O'Neill."

Jack jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "Have to check with my Superiors." The man glanced up towards the second floor window, then back to the waiting 'God'.

Ba'al's expression left little to the imagination as to what he thought about those gathered in the upper room.

Jack turned to the nameless faceless waiting anxiously above him, spreading his hands.

"Ok, guys, here's the deal.”  He addressed the well-dressed individuals cordially.   “ I get legal custody of the kid. I get my people back, all charges get 'dropped'.”  He ticked off his ‘demands’.  

“ SGC goes back to S.O.P under the brilliant leadership of General George Hammond." Jack put his hand on the General's back. "And some of the rules around here need a little updating.” He had a few in mind.  

“We will discuss that in detail later. So..what do you say, Campers?"

"We do not negotiate 'orders' Col. Not for anyone" The Secretary of the Defense replied stiffly.

" _Take it or leave it, folks."_ Jack replied nonchalantly.

Those assembled conferred, not having expected an officer of O'Neill's rank and station to defy a direct order. A consensus was reached.

"We will leave it, Col."  The icy reply came down from ‘On High’.

Jack turned to Ba'al. "Looks like you will be dealing with them."

Ba'al's dark eyes lifted a menacing glare to those that had issued such a ridiculously, insidious command decision.

The being smiled slowly. "My ships will arrive in three days time. Prepare to die.”  An ominous silence followed such an portentous statement.

“ There will be no leniency for those as stupid as the likes of you." He turned his attention to O'Neill. "You and your fellow warriors have earned my respect, I grant this time to allow you to use the Chappai` to venture off world, if that is your desire.”  He lifted a regal hand to the mammoth Gate behind him.   “ Or upon my arrival, I shall grant you asylum until such time, arrangements can be made to relocate you to another world."

With the ill-omened threat hanging in the air, Ba'al's transmission abruptly terminated.

A sinister silence continued as the threat sank in.

Jack stood for a moment, formulating his thoughts. He turned to Siler. "Wonder where he gets all those cool capes?"

"Capes 'R' Us, Sir?" Siler, always the helpful one, had a ready reply.

Jack swept Siler with a 'look', then glanced at Carter. Their eyes met and held for along beat. The woman stepped closer linking her arm through Jack's. She gave an imperceptible nod and Jack felt infinitely better about his upcoming decision. _He nodded his gratitude_.

"Sir." Jack gravely extended his hand to General George Hammond. "It has been a privilege and a pleasure to serve under you."

"You can't do this son.”  Hammond’s features were more sad than grave.  “ It's not in you."

"Even if we save their smarmy asses again, Sir." Jack was certain. "They will take my son. Begging the General's pardon, Sir..but, my sentiments at this stage?”  Jack lifted empty eyes to the glass patrician.   The ‘Powers That Be’ looked down upon him with a mixture of disbelief and animosity.    “ _Fuck Em."_

Jack turned on his heel, advancing towards the exit. Carter followed alongside, with but one apologetic glance in Hammond’s way. 

Daniel and Teal'c brought up the rear as SG-1 took their final steps out of the world they had become so familiar with.

"Col. Dixon, place Col. O'Neill under arrest." The order, not totally unexpected, suddenly rang down from up above.

Teal'c's hand tightened on his staff weapon as the large being turned slowly around.

Daniel Jackson's P-90 was raised and pointed as he stepped in front of Jack and Sam, to  
protect the two from the MP's guarding the Gate.

Dixon raised his head, looking directly at his Superiors. He bent, laying his weapon down.

The man walked over to where O'Neill stood. The two men exchanged stares. Dixon smiled a shit eating grin. Seconds later each member of his team followed suit.

One by one, StarGate teams lay their weapons aside and joined in a united front, all gathered around Jack O'Neill.

Sg-13 was the last to relinquish their weapons.   Tony Coletti tried to force Calli Hertz’ weapon from her hands but a battle of wills ensued. 

The woman simply refused to give over her P-90 with a sullen, "No! _It's mine_." She joined the others, but held her weapon protectively cuddled to her chest.

Jack sought out Hammond. "I'm sorry, Sir, this has nothing to do with you."

"I understand the sentiments, but my duty is here. I hope you can understand that." Hammond smiled warmly at his team members. "God Speed."

"Thank you, Sir.”  Jack wanted to say so much more but it was time to make a hasty exit.

The SG teams filed out solemnly. Siler stepped cautiously around Hammond's figure. He chanced an apologetic look to the General. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Hammond nodded his understanding. Master Sergeant Siler ducked his head and hurried to catch up to those whom he felt he owed his allegiance.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Location**

"Coletti..O'Neill is not going to like that." MacAroy predicted philosophically. He watched as the other man, grinned and slipped the tiny shirt over the squirming baby’s head.

"I think he'll get a kick out of it." Coletti held JJ up, admiring his handiwork. The baby kicked and drooled a bit and seemed ok with the way of things. "There ya go, kid. Now you're one of us "

MacAroy shook his head, sighing. He read the bold letters on the front of JJ's shirt.

_MARINES DO IT BETTER._

"You're the one who will get a kick out of it.”  MacAroy muttered lowly, amused despite  himself.   “Jack will 'kick' your ass."

Coletti grinned again. "The kid likes it."

"Oh, so now you're an authority on kids?"

"I'm an authority on _chicks_ but, come on!”  the young Marine threw JJ up into the air, enjoying the kid’s squeal of delight when caught by capable hands.  “What’s not to like, right, kid?"

"Wonder what's going on at SGC? We should have heard something by now." MacAroy glanced out the draped windows of the motel room, seeing nothing but what he expected to see. The parking lot, half full of cars and the neon sign from the restaurant across the road. "Nice spot you picked, Tony.”  The older man glanced back at his companion, a bemused look on the unhandsome but undeniably virile face.  “Bring a lot of your 'chicks' here, do you?"

"What's wrong with it?" Coletti hoisted the baby and sipped JJ's bottle. "Kid...this tastes crappy!  Are you sure you want it?" The Marine made a face to show the 'kid' how crappy the milk was, shaking his head in the negative.

"Just feed him." Mac scowled back at the other man. "Did you change his diaper? O'Neill will shit if he finds that kid all gunky when he gets back."

Coletti put the bottle in JJ's mouth and settled back in the one lone chair in the room. "Yeah, it was cool.  All he did was piss. Didn't ya, kid." The man looked down at the contented baby. "We struck a deal.  We decided, JJ wouldn't crap his skivvies until his old man got back. Didn't we kid."

"Where is his 'old man'? That is the question of the day."

"You worry too much. If something had happened, Forbes would have called." Coletti shook his head over the matter. "Everything is fine. They'll be here soon..trust me."

MacAroy nodded and relaxed as much as the man ever did. He looked back out the window..just in case there was something out there he needed to see. He checked his watch again and settled down to wait.

* * *

 

 

**Star Gate Command**

Jack O'Neill slowed his steps, his mind active..full ,functioning at breakneck speed as it had since he had exited the Embarkation Room only minutes before. He felt Samantha Carter by his side and glanced down at the woman. He received a reassuring smile from the pretty mouth.

The man halted his steps which caused all those following him to do the same.

Dixon cast Jack a questioning look. "What?"

"This is as far as you lot go." Jack had decided only a few moments back.

"Excuse me?" Dixon asked for the entire entourage that had strolled leisurely out with Col. Jack O'Neill when he had called the bastard's bluff back there after the 'Goa'uld Guy' had laid the bomb about the ships coming to Earth.

"I appreciate the gesture." Jack held up a hand and his eyes encompassed all present. "More than you can imagine but, Dixon..you got four kids..the rest of you, your careers and pensions are on the line. That little display was good for my heart but I can't let it go any further."

"Not following." Forbes sensed what the rest of the SG teams did, but was telling Jack in his own way, what every last man present wanted to say. "Whether Thou Goest, etc..O'Neill. What's this crap about?"

"As it stands, with Ba'al on the way, all you'll get for your trouble back there, at most, is a written mark-up on your records. They need you. They'll be in a forgiving mood." Jack had thought it out. "Go back and do what you do best..give Ba'al hell."

"Pensions and careers, hell, Jack." Dixon laughed his amusement. "In three day’s time, there will be no Government to meter out those pensions. Careers?  Maybe we can join the Jaffa Units coming in. No offense, Teal'c. Don't you recall the last time Anubis visited? He wiped our entire fleet out of the water in less than..what, six, seven minutes? _We ain't got no 'careers' "_

"We need to get out families somewhere safe and maybe set up some sort of underground resistance, or something." Another Colonel of a team suggested his thoughts. "For all the damned good it will do us."

"I'm going to make sure JJ is safe then I'll be back." Jack had already decided before he had come back to the SGC. "I want you guys here to watch my six."

"Come back and do what, Jack?" Daniel had listened attentively throughout the exchange.

"I'll explain later. Right now, if I know those Asswipes up there, they're on the phone to the 'Big Guy' and we'll all be invited back sooner or later." Jack had had time to think it all out. "I need to get back through the Star Gate, but..that's for later. I want to get to the kid and see to him first as you guys should do with your people."

"It's a plan. If we can make it out of here." Forbes brought up something that had been weighing on everyone's mind since they had put down their weapons. "The 'Asswipes' have a whole lot of Marines under their command other than us.  Sooner or later," He mentioned. "It will occur to one of them to put a halt to our little insurrection."

"Daniel, Teal’c..Hertz," O'Neill commanded, unaware he did so. "Watch our six.  We gotta get to the armory. Get some more firepower behind us until we can reason with the 'Asswipes'."

"Why do I always have to watch your asses!  I'm tired of watching asses." Callie Hertz brought up something that had been weighing on _HER_ mind. "I want to do something other than watch asses "

"What would that be, Hertz?  I'm curious." Forbes was, well..curious.

"Well, I don't know but, _something_ " She was sure.

"Ok..well, you watch our asses this time and I promise!  Next time? I'll watch your ass,  I give my solemn word on it." Forbes smiled down at the peeved girl. "For the record?" He checked with everyone present.   "I don't mind watching her ass at all..not one little bit."

Callie frowned hard at the man.

" _You_ have the weapon, idiot!  You want to give it to me?" Forbes already knew the answer.

" _NO,_ It's mine! I earned it, remember?”  She held the P-90 closer to her breasts.  “You said I did!”

"And you did,so..where's the problem?" Forbes could always reason around the girl's illogical moods.

She thought very hard to find a flaw in the man's logic and was even more pissed _not_ to find one. "Well..alright then..I guess." She clearly was not happy. But, begrudgingly walked to where Daniel and Teal'c already waited. She passed Carter on the way, a thought striking her. _One she had to share with another of her species_..

"Hey.." Callie leaned to conspire with one of her own. "Don't you think that 'Goa'uld Guy' is kinda cute? I mean, I know he's a snake-head and everything but is his clothes to _DIE for_ or what? " She sighed happily. "It must be the capes or something, ya think? Guys should definitely wear capes. I liked Batman, am I right? Did you, or did you not..like Batman.”  Her eyes glazed over.  “ It was the cape..and the cool car, I guess."

Jack O'Neill started for the woman, unaware of doing so, his intent more than clear.  Did the idiot ‘get’ the danger they were in?

Forbes put a calming hand on Jack's chest, nodding his commiseration. "I know.  She gets to you, sometimes, doesn't she."  
Hertz scowled hard again, having heard the remark. " _What_? " She demanded. "A little girl talk here..do you mind?"

Carter smiled wanly, over to a fuming Jack O’Neill.   There didn't seem much else she could do.

"I like you." Callie ignored the men, smiling warmly at Carter. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"I would like that." Carter smiled back and was a little amused that Jack seemed disturbed by the statement.

"Cool!  I always thought you were a little, I don't know..too smart for me to talk too, ya know? They think I'm stupid but I'm not." Callie dismissed the men. "I'm not smart like you, but I'm not stupid. I just think differently sometimes."

Daniel lowered his head, his smile a gentle one.  Perhaps he had judged the woman too harshly.  Which generally, wasn’t his way at all.

Jack O'Neill looked the woman up and down as if she were, well..stupid.

Forbes grinned disarmingly, taking it all in his stride.

" _WEAPONS_? " O'Neill reminded everyone but mostly the 'odd woman.' He could label just as good as the next guy, after all. He gave Hertz one last ‘look’ before leading the way to the Armory.

* * *

 

 

  **Undisclosed destination.**

"See that guy?  Does he remind you of a Goa'uld, or what?" Jack showed the baby the TV screen. "See? That's your doll. His name is Bart. And, don't think for one minute, you're going to be given that much lee-way under MY command "

The Colonel looked at the baby, his frown a deliberate one.

The baby looked at the Colonel and babbled a soft, disgruntled garble, his big blue eyes blinking their innocence up to his 'old man.'

"I'm serious here " Jack made his stance known. The phone rang, interrupting the 'conversation'. O'Neill looked at the baby..the baby looked at O'Neill. "You expecting a call?"

JJ jabbered a reply.

"No, that's ok..I'll get it." Jack arose, lifting the baby in his arms, crossing to the phone. He put his finger to his lips to warn JJ to 'shush', then lifted the receiver carefully, listening..not making a sound.

The seconds stretched by into a full minute.

"God!”  A low chuckle was heard through the receiver.  “ You are so paranoid, O'Neill." Dixon had listened as well for a long beat then, grinned.

"Dixon.” Jack's nerves settled instantly, he switched the baby to the other arm.  “What’s up?”

"Well, _I was,_ until Wells called me with the news." The other man quipped.  “You owe my wife one, Son.”

"Yeah, that's what she needs, another kid." Jack glanced at his own 'kid'.   "No offense." He reminded JJ who pulled on the phone cord and began to chew on the curved plastic.

"What news?" The Colonel remembered Dixon's reason for calling.

"Good news? They want you back. Just like you said." Dixon glanced around his surroundings absently. "Bad news? Ba'al's fleet is immobilizing. According to the Tok'ra."

"How did you guys make out? Everyone still got their positions?" It had bothered Jack that the punishment might be a hell of a site more severe than he had hoped.

"The 'Big Guy' blew a fuse, we didn't even get an official mark-up. He said we stood behind a fellow comrade in the face of adversity or some such shit.." Dixon laughed. "Can you believe it? I should have voted for that guy."

"Did he really have a choice?" Jack felt better anyway.

"He wants to talk to you personally. I have a number for you to call."

"..The President wants to talk to me?" O'Neill looked at JJ for confirmation but he wasn't aware he did so.

"You're suddenly an indispensable commodity."

"Yeah, right..whatever. Where are you calling from?" O'Neill wanted to know. They had been on the line long enough for someone to trace.

"Utah."

"Excuse me?" Jack listened harder.

"My plane had unexpected engine problems. Can you imagine that?" Dixon scowled at the fact. "I'm standing here in the middle of a cornfield. I landed a fighter jet on a rural highway. I had to dodge a cow to land..I'm at the Last Stop Gas Station, using a phone that has enough dirt on it to start the second Dust Bowl.  Is that 'secure' enough for you?"

"So..you're saying.." Jack wanted it straight. "This call can't be traced?"

"Can I get back to my wife now? Been pulling double shifts to cover your ass." Dixon informed the man. "Haven't been home in a while."

O'Neill substituted a teething biscuit for the phone cord with the baby. "Need the number."

Dixon supplied it. "When you coming back?"

"More important question.  How are you going to get your plane up in the air again..barring cows, of course." Jack gently hung up the phone. He looked at JJ. "Did we miss the good part?" The man went back to the TV set, his charge in tow.

* * *

 

 

  **Star Gate Command**

Jack put the baby's hat on backwards. Now they 'matched.' He lifted JJ out of the car seat, heading for the entrance of the Cheyenne Complex. The man nodded to a few acquaintances of his own rank and absently saluted those below, as they offered their respect in passing.

He ignored the blatant stares of curiosity as he made his way deeper inside the complex.

"Welcome back, Sir!”  The ‘Intake’ Officer offered a heartfelt greeting.  The place hadn’t seemed the same without Jack O’Neill.

"Good to be back, Sargent." Jack signed in, continuing on to the elevators. He pressed the appropriate buttons and settled back to wait. He looked at the baby who seemed to be waiting for just such an occurrence.

"What?  We gotta go back to work."  The man placated.   “I know you like the park better.”

JJ jabbered something unintelligible. "We discussed this. I go to work. I make money. I buy you food and clothes and toys."

The baby became much more animated, his arms flapping up and down, his tiny palms hitting O'Neill's forearms.

"Hey! Hey! _No  hitting_ " Jack cautioned sternly. "There's no 'hitting' a higher ranking officer..except for Maybourne, remember? "

The baby settled after a few disgruntled whines.

"That's better. Now..when we see the General, do that thing we practiced, right?" O'Neill stepped out of the elevator running into Silar rounding the corner.

"Colonel, Sir! Welcome home."

"Yeah, thanks.  Hey, Silar." Jack motioned the man over to the side of the corridor as others were walking the halls. It was busy this morning. "What,d ya think about an On-Site daycare?"

Silar looked at the baby. "..That would be fine with me, sir."

"No..I mean, would you sign a petition?"

"Sure." Silar shrugged.

"Yeah?" O'Neill seemed impressed.

"..Sure." Silar remembered then. "Sir."

"Great " Jack was happy. "How you been?"

"Good, Sir. And, you?"

"..Good." O'Neill nodded at nothing in particular. "This is JJ."

"Yes, Sir.  I was in the infirmary the day you brought him here."

"You were?" Jack was baffled. He did not recall seeing the man.

"Yes, sir."

"Hummm." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "..Well..see ya."

"Yes, sir."

Both men went on their respective ways, each to his own thoughts. Jack looked to the baby. "That was Silar. He gets the VHS collection."

The baby jabbered animatedly.  Passersby smiled at the exchange between the man and the kid.

"No, I told you about that. He _'gets it'_. Remember? Burns as the Goa'uld?"

The baby jabbered.

"Yeah, we talked..you ok'd it. You were fine with it."

The man made his way down the winding corridors of the SGC complex, mindless of those around him and their amused, patient stares.    "Don't give Janet any trouble today. She might jab you with one of those honkin big needles she has laying aroun-" The man halted mid-sentence. "..Oh...hello there..Doctor. We were just talking about you.”  He hastily conveyed.   _“ All good stuff!_ "

"Really?" Janet frowned superficially.

"So..what do you think about an On-Site daycare?"

"Hey, Scooter!  Come see me." She reached for the baby. Which Jack refused hand over.

"No ' _Scoote_ r." He grimaced. "Hate that."

"Lambikins?" She tried again innocently.

"Stop it " Jack scowled his best command scowl.

Janet grinned impishly.

"We need a petition. Petitions are good." Jack moved on. "Wanna sign it?"

"You build it, Col and I will come."

"I saw that movie." Jack let her know he caught the reference. "Cool!  Ok..well, Dixon is on first watch today."

"Do you really think that's necessary, Col?"

Jack just looked at her.

"There is a ripe candidate for a daycare applicant. Col. Dixon has four kids..a

Mom's Day Out’ program would be great too."

"What's that?"

"..Are you serious?" She lifted her brows then, seeing the blank stare on the guy’s face.   "Well, Col.  It’s where the 'Mom' gets to take a 'day out' for herself..away from 'the kids.'

Jack thought it through. "That's a neat ideal. Remind me to put that on the petition." He made to take his leave.

"Col? What about JJ?"

"We have to check in. With the General."

She softened, holding her amusement. "Of course..what was I thinking?"

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**General Hammond's Office**

Jack whipped JJ's hat off, then his own as well, recalling the last time they faced the man before him. "O'Neill, reporting for duty, Sir!”  He motioned to the baby.  “Both of us.”

The large man stood, coming around his desk.

Jack took the opportunity to motion with his head to the baby, his features scowling slightly.  
JJ looked from one man to the other. ".. _Go on."_ Jack whispered, motioning again. "Like we practiced." He urged.

The baby held out his little arms to General Hammond, whose heart melted by degrees. He had been glad to see both individuals, but now..he took JJ obediently, his strong arms holding the little one close. "Well..Airman." He cleared his throat gently, looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "It's good to have you back." He meant the praise. "Good man. "

O'Neill tried not to show his pride.

The baby reached for the General's head, having swiveled about in the man’s arms.

" _HEY_!" Jack's tone halted the 'mistake'. He shook his head negatively, the movement a sharp, curt one and the baby went to 'play' with the General's stars instead.

Jack's stomach did an odd flip-flop.  “ _Not the stars_.'  He mentally cringed.  “Shit!”

"It's ok, Col. My granddaughters love these things too. Kayla wore one in her Christmas pageant." George Hammond understood all about little kids.

"Those stars, Sir?" Jack was stunned.  “He respected those emblems but then he thought secretly that perhaps he respected the man wearing them more.

"Well, it matched her costume. She was a fairy." Hammond was clearly proud of the fact.

"A Christmas.. _fairy_ , Sir?" O'Neill was lost.

"The _lead_ one " The man beamed his pride.

O'Neill ‘got’  it. He smiled. "I wouldn't expect less, Sir."

"Damned straight." Hammond nodded, his smile ear to ear.

"Well, sir..just wanted to report in. I'll take the kid to Frasier, that is.."  he waited, not really certain all was well with the large man yet.  Or better yet, the large man’s Superiors.

"Well..eh.." Hammond hesitated. "I don't suppose you would trust _me_ to do that, Col?"

"..Sir? "

"It's been a long time since I held a little one like this. I always wanted a grandson, _OH_! Not that I don't love my 'girls'..I do! " Hammond corrected any misconceptions.

"Of course not, Sir." Jack smiled.

Hammond chuckled. "They won't come off, Son..they're sewed on good and proper. I made darn sure of that when I got them." JJ had been trying his best to pull one of the shiny objects into his hands, all to no avail.

"Sorry, Sir..I can take him."

"He's fine, Col." Hammond refused relinquish the baby. "I'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure he would be honored, Sir." Jack had no choice but to step down. He threw the baby a _'don't even THINK about touching that man's head'_ look, before he was forced to go about his duties.

* * *

 

 

 

  **Off-World..Planet P3X118**

"Why are we here, Sir?" Carter looked around the barren landscape having stepped through the Star Gate only minutes before. There had been no briefing session on this mission. None!

"I thought we needed to be in the Antarctic." Daniel was confused, as usual. "Isn't that where we went last time? We don't have a new ZPM, do we?"

"Got a new 'toy, kids." Jack's look was grim. He too, looked about the desolate location they found themselves deposited upon.

"You doing that ' _Ancient_ ' thing again, Jack?" Daniel turned wary eyes to the man.

"Comes and goes.." Jack shrugged. He had no control over it. He had ‘concentrated’ a lot last night, though. That's why they were here.  Wherever  the hell ' _this_ ' was.

"How, sir?" Carter asked. "How do you make it 'come'?"

Jack looked at the woman. He could go _sooo_ many places with that inquiry, but..he didn't.

There would be a better time and soon. He was damned determined to make it so. "Like you guys always tell me,” He answered, his mind on other matters, truth told.  “I ‘focus’.”

"On what?" Daniel wasn't intrigued, he was skeptical. Jack's attention span was on par with JJ's, as far as the younger man was concerned.

"On the 'problem', Daniel." Jack sighed. "I focus on the problem and things just pop into my fron."

Daniel's face took on a look of horror.

"I'm kidding, here." Jack rolled his eyes. " _Geesh_ , Daniel! "

"Well, _don't! "_ Daniel resumed breathing.

O'Neill led the way across the barren stretch of parched soil. The landscape was unlike anything he had seen before.   The stark grey and muted browns stretched on for miles in any direction.  The place had a feeling of dread and decay.  Of all the ‘P’ planets they had visited, this one was the most depressing and that was saying a lot.

"It's this way."  He walked over the cracked setting, his P-90 swinging idly by his side.

"What will this new weapon do, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, keeping abreast with the human.

"Never know, Big Guy, until I play with it a spell." O'Neill sensed the direction he should go, continuing on, his team following dutifully.

"That could be dangerous." Teal'c surmised.

"I'll say." Daniel muttered his belief.

"Oh, ye of little faith!”  Jack joked to lighten not only his own mood.  “Have I ever let you down before, Teal'c?" Jack joked.

"Yes." Teal'c answered readily.  A little too readily for Jack's tastes.

"No, I haven't." He insisted, turning his head to look at the Jaffa.

"Yes, O'Neill, you have." The reply rumbled deep in the being's throat and he turned a lazy 'look' back to the human.

"..Haven't." Jack disagreed, halting his steps to face Teal'c squarely, certain of his proclamation. 

"Stop." Teal'c suggested, _strongly,_ sensing where this might head, perhaps.

O'Neill looked the being up and down for a goodly while. "..Kay." The man shrugged non-chalantly, moving on.

Daniel's mouth fell agape. "How did you _DO_ that? " He demanded Teal'c share the 'secret'.

The Jaffa merely looked at the man, however, the liquid brown eyes noncommittally vacant.

"God You are _sooo_ deep " Daniel was clearly, amazed.

Teal'c raised a brow then continued his trek.

Carter shook her head, having been privy to the conversation, smiled and caught up with the others.

O'Neill stopped short, halting, a few meters ahead, causing the others to follow suit.  A silence prevailed for a long beat as each member waited patiently, for what?  They had no clue as yet.

He stood, silent, staring out over the miles and miles of..nothing.

Each waited for Jack's next command. He gave none, simply..stood, his P-90 resting in his arms, his eyes scanning the area absently.

"Col?" Carter had approached, touching the man's arm gently, her gaze a concerned one.

The deep brown eyes looked at her but she didn't think the man 'saw' her. He had that vacant, ' _Ancient_ ' look about him.

O'Neill looked down, at a spot directly below his booted feet. He stared, transfixed for several moments before casually taking a step back, his eyes still fixed and focused.

A rumble shook the ground beneath SG-1's collective feet, a great shaking commencing about the entire area. Daniel and Carter fought for equilibrium and balance, Sam catching Jack's arm with a death grip as she steadied herself against the strength of the man.

Teal'c remained rooted to the spot, an immoveable object to be reckoned with, his powerful body weathering the disturbance unscathed.

Out of the stripped soil..a giant monolith pushed it's way up with a deafening roar, almost directly beneath Jack O'Neill's feet. The man stepped back almost leisurely, watching it rise, staring at the monstrous stone tablet as the ground settled beneath them, slowly but surely.

Daniel regained his senses, slowly but surely, as well.  He blinked he blinked, suddenly enthralled, approaching the object with the reverent regard he held for such things, his mouth agape. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, peering closely at the symbols carved into the ancient stone.

Teal'c walked about the monolith, hands behind back, observing it keenly.

Carter's beautiful face registered amazement. She too, was unable to take her eyes from the tall structure.

"Can you read it?" 'Jack' was back. As if he had never left.

"..Some." Daniel recognized quite a bit of the writing before him, in actuality.

"This is the weapon, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "And if so, how does one operate it? What is it's purpose?"

"This..”  Daniel pointed out a series of odd signs and symbols.  “Tells where the weapon is." Daniel had figured that much out..or at least, he thought he had. "Right, Jack?"

Jack looked up, shielding his eyes, even though he sported his sunglasses. He pointed. " _There."_

"..The moon?" Carter's breath was caught by the beauty of the giant satellite.

"We have to go there." Jack 'knew'.   _How_ he _'_ knew' _,_ was anyone's guess.  The man never second-guessed such things any longer, only accepted them as fact.

"But, why did we first, come here?" Teal'c was curious.  “O’Neill?”

 Jack touched a portion of the writing, his hand sliding irreverently over the primeval writings. " _This._.is important."

Daniel squinted, reading rapidly where Jack had indicated. "What the hell is that word?" He mumbled, irritated with himself, unable to decipher the most important part.

"Take five, guys. Let Daniel do his stuff." O'Neill sought a place to sit. This could take a while. If nothing else, this damned job was teaching him patience.. _NOT_!  But the man could resign himself to wait a little while, at least.

Teal'c preferred to study the artifact with Daniel Jackson.

Jack watched his friends from a spot on a cluster of rock formations to their right. He motioned Carter over with his head. She smiled, walking over, sitting, pulling out her canteen. She offered the man a drink, which he took, handing it back, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I saw JJ today." The woman grinned for the fact. "The General was taking him on a 'tour' of the facility."

O'Neill's face softened at the mention of the little boy. "He likes the blinking lights..on the computers."

"The General commandeered Sargent Harriman's seat. After he had pulled up the Disney site on the Internet for JJ."

O'Neill grinned. "He prefers the Simpsons." Jack scowled. "JJ..not the General."

"I got that, Sir." Carter held her own grin.

"..Oh." Jack shrugged mentally, another subject on his mind. "Hey, about.." _How to approach the matter delicately._   He pondered the ways.  Took a while.

"When I was in your kitchen..with you." He fiddled with the strap of his P-90 that lay nestled between his legs. "The other day, when we.." His scowl increased. "When I, eh..."

Carter was silent, touched by the man's ineptitude. She had no intention of helping him out, however. She waited patiently.

Jack could feel her gaze, and it kinda unsettled him. He hadn't done this in a long time. A _real_ long time.

He checked on Teal'c and Daniel, making sure they were still occupied elsewhere.

  
He began again, going back to the weapon’s strap.  "I think you made a good decision..about the 'Cop Guy', I mean." He hastily checked with the woman. "You haven’t changed your mind..right?"

"I didn't change my mind." She gave him that much.

Jack returned to his doldrums, moving the soil beneath his boot slowly back and forth and for once, thought before he spoke. "He's not good enough for you."

"Who would that be, Sir?" Carter felt like kissing the man all over his face but managed to refrain..just barely.

"The 'Cop Guy'." Jack's scowl increased, giving the woman a ‘ _head’s up here, Carter!  This is serious shit we’re discussing’_ look.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for him."

"Yeah." Jack's tone and look said what he thought of _that_ remark. "Whatever." He looked around aimlessly. "I got the kid now.."  He needed to point out a few things.

"Yes, Sir." Sam wondered where he was headed.

"I like kids." He stated quietly. He was 'quiet' for a long moment. "You have your career.  I understand about that, Carter." He sought her out. "I _do_ , you know."

"I'm not sure I.."

"I've had _my_ 'career'. I'm ok with giving it up if I have to. I'm not you. I'm not a national treasure."

"What are you saying, Sir?" Her heart beat thunderously in her chest.

"Have you really thought things through? This..” the man grimaced accordingly.  Because he had thought things through but then, why was he still here, opening his huge mouth.   “ _'thing'_ with..us?"

"Have _you_ , Sir?"

The man lowered his head. "Oh, yeah." He sighed lightly. "Been thinking a lot about..things, Carter.”

"And?" She demanded, getting a little angry or maybe, just more scared shitless than anything else.  For once, she didn’t stop to analyze.

The man hesitated and Carter wanted to take his head and wop it into the hard dirt below his feet.

"I was thinking maybe.." Jack looked out over the horizon. "We could, I don't know, “  He didn’t, not at this point.   “Go out? Or..something?"

"What? " Sam had not expected _that_.  Not at all!

"Dinner maybe, somewhere nice?”  He had the ideal place in mind already.  “Not O’Malley’s”

"Col. are you asking me out on a _date?"_

Jack grimaced. God, that sounded so stupid. He grimaced again. "..Yeah." he admitted half-heartedly.  _Well, hell._   That could have been stated better.

"Then,yes. I want to go. _I do_ " She let him know and in no uncertain terms.

Jack was flabbergasted, showing as much unconsciously.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. _Finally._ Those creamy dark eyes melting her to the core.

"Careful with that _'I do'_ stuff, Carter. I'd have to _live with you_ first.”  It was cautioned in a light, airy fashion.   “ We both have weapons." The man motioned to their P-90s. "One of us could take the other out within a month or so.”  It sounded prophetic when said so off-handedly like that.  “ That 'Jack O'Neill' charm just goes so far some days."

Carter's heart felt as light as a feather. "I know, Sir." She smiled a brilliant smile for him.

"No, you don't." He assured her. "You can go home now, get away from me. Wait until you have to come home with me, day in..day out."

"Is that how you feel about me?" She asked.

"..I think you know how I feel about you, Carter." He held her eyes boldly.

The woman's heart skipped several beats. "You picked a hell of a time to tell me all this, Sir." She glanced at Teal'c and Daniel.

"What did you have in mind, Major? There are some high rocks over there." He showed her, with a discrete motioning of his head.

"How romantic, Sir." She grinned, having glanced to his meaning.  A small bridge of sandstone formation veered off to the East, affording a little privacy but not the kind she had in mind for them.

"I can 'do' that." Jack was fairly certain. "Is that what you like?"

Carter loved how the man 'looked' at her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "What I 'like', Sir..is,"

"Jack! " Daniel called excitedly, breaking a most promising moment for ‘Jack’ O’Neill.  Who gave the younger man an evil, _‘REALLY_ , Daniel!’ glare.   "Look at this!”  Daniel ignored the subtle hint, too caught up in the proceedings at hand to note anything else for the time being.   “ _You have to see it! "_

Jack closed his eyes. " _Shit._ " He whispered his regret, then opened his eyes.

Samantha Carter watched him with those incredible eyes. He touched her hand, squeezing meaningfully. "Later." He promised more with his 'look' than the actual word.

Jack trudged to the monolith. " _What_?" He snapped peevishly, his tone harsher than he had meant it to be for the obvious reason. Daniel did not even notice.

"This is the universal symbol for male." Daniel showed the symbol readily. "This 'light' hits this guy..see?" He traced the outline needed. "And then he's.. _gone._ "

Jack studied the drawings, reluctantly leaving the more pleasurable subject he had been dwelling upon. "Beam me up, Scotty?" He asked if his assumptions were correct, checking with Daniel.

"This is a transportation device." Daniel was positive, showcasing the mammoth monolith with a sweeping gesture of his hands.

Jack glanced back at the Star Gate. Daniel nodded. "I know..I know. This is a different type of transportation device. I think it's how we get..." The man looked. "Up there."

"Why must we go there?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"Because it's where the weapon is." Jack suddenly 'knew'.

All contemplated what had been said, each deep in thought. Each realizing the gravity of the situation.

"So..” Jack asked the question on everyone’s mind, checking with his team.  “Lunch?”

Carter smiled. "Sir, shouldn't we pursue this subject a little further?"

"So..no lunch?" the guy was more than disappointed.

"This thing has the same block things like on the 'time loop' planet. Maybe if we push a..."  Daniel had long since cultivated a workable ‘plan’ in his own ‘theory driven’ Universe.

"Hey! _No way_." Jack vetoed the notion Daniel had suggested, even though the guy hadn’t actually verbalized the fact.   "You push a wrong button and out comes something that grabs your head, and sucks your brains out...Been There, Done That! _Twice_! "

"Daniel Jackson.”  The Jaffa pointed out what he had discovered.   “..These symbols at the top of each section."

"He's right, Jack!   One on each corresponding side and they relate to..." Daniel searched the panels frantically for a second,   "Here!  The same symbol. What happens if I push it?"

" _Something comes out and grabs your head and sucks your brains out."_ Jack stepped in front of Carter just in case that happened, because he knew Daniel would push the damned thing sooner or later.

"Each side has a corresponding pattern." Teal'c had discovered another oddity he felt the need to share with his comrades-in-arms, to Jack’s dismay.

"Well...we can't just stand here and look at it all day."  Daniel made mention, anxious to get matters under way.

Jack hated when Daniel came up with something he couldn't argue with. "..I'll do it." He sighed more than heavily. "You guys get back."

"Not this time." Daniel refused. "No way." He reached, hastily pushing the stone in.

" _HEY_!" Jack's tone was censor in itself.

Teal'c pushed the stone on his side, having shared a silent ‘communicative’ moment with Daniel Jackson.

" _CUT IT OUT! "_ Jack commanded frantically.

Carter exchanged looks with her contemporaries.

" _DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOU_..."

Carter pushed the third stone, lifting subdued eyes to a more than pissed Jack O'Neill.

All..waited, each holding their breath, hoping for the best.

Jack looked at the last stone. "..I'm still thinking lunch is good." He raised hopeful eyes but in the end. " _Crap_." He drew in a shaky breath. "Teal'c..if this thing grabs my head, shoot me."

Teal'c lifted his staff weapon. "Very well, O'Neill."

Daniel lowered the weapon. "He was joking, Teal'c."

 _"No,_ I wasn't " Jack snapped his pique. He looked at the device, then closed his eyes, pushing in the last stone panel, gritting his teeth, knowing how it felt to have a guy’s brains sucked from his very cranial cavity.

The lights went out and suddenly, there was no body home.


	12. Chapter 12

Teal'c glanced around, shaking the unsettling effect of the 'moment' faster than his companions. He checked each person’s condition. O'Neill was standing, back still turned, as if still facing the stone structure, glancing aimlessly about.

Daniel Jackson had grasped the Jaffa's arm before the 'transportation incident', and even now, steadied himself against the being's strength, but he appeared alright.

"What, " Carter breathed a shaky breath. "Was.. _THAT?"_

"..Cool." O'Neill decided, scanning the new surroundings absently, his weapon, first, being swung up, ready to fire, but now, hung loosely down by his side.

"No inscriptions..no writing." Daniel was orienting himself as well, glancing about the grey slate walls.   He let go of Teal'c, straightening.

"This appears to be a metal of some sort." Carter ran her hand over the walls of the 'room.'

" _NO TOUCHING_! " Jack started, seeing the woman's activity. "There's..no touching! " He shook a warning finger at everyone gathered.

"Are we on the moon?"

"I don't know, Daniel.  Look out the window and see." Jack fumed. He really hated rooms like this where something invariably reached out and grabbed your hea...

"Perhaps, O'Neill.”  Teal’c had an idea.  “If you 'focused.'"

"On _what_ , Teal'c?" Jack gestured wildly about himself.  The room looked to consist of four walls comprised of a shiny grey, metallic substance, the floor a black ebony glaze.  No windows, no discernible doors, the only light deriving from a solid stream encompassing the base of the chamber.

"On not pissing me off."  The noble being suggested most evenly.

Jack scowled at the being. "..Was that an attempt at levity?"

"It was not." Teal'c readily informed the man.

Jack's eyes narrowed.  He would deal with that insurrection later.  He had to prioritize here.

"Jack, you said, before..if you focus," Daniel stepped in to make peace if he could. "Things come to you. Maybe you could do that now. Maybe something will come."

"What do I focus on?”  Jack hated to repeat himself.  “ There's nothing _here_ , Daniel!" Jack reminded, waving his hands about expressively.

"Ask for something." Daniel grasped at straws. "Something simple!  Hey!  You said you were hungry. Focus on food."

"What kind of food?"

"It doesn't matter, Jack..anything." Daniel shrugged. "It's just a test."

Jack..settled, sighing heavily.  He tried to clear his mind, kinking his head this way and that.  He had a migraine starting, he thought.  But, he ‘focused’ as best he could.

Seconds ticked by.  The only sound was their breathing.

_Nothing._

"Jack? What are you focusing on exactly?" Daniel chanced interrupt the man.

"Ham and cheese on rye."

"Perhaps the Ancients wouldn't be familiar with..that.”  Daniel was pretty certain of his facts on this one.   “ Try just plain old _food_. Nothing in particular."

Jack shrugged, sighing and focused again.

A pedestal arose in the middle of the room. On it was a tray.  In the tray was.. _something._

Carter approached and examined the objects closer. "Oh, my God, Sir!  This looks like the stuff Thor offered me on his ship. I think.." She looked up, her eyes bright. "It _IS_ food."

O'Neill crossed, picked an odd shaped blue triangle. He bit into it and spit it out. "Tastes like Play-doh."

"And..you would know this _‘how’_ , Jack?" Daniel was a little concerned.

Jack tried another shape. "Dog biscuit." He decided.

"Jack..stop." Daniel made a face and refused to allow Jack to try another. "Focus on something else. Something we can not possibly  mistake for anything else. " The young archeologist hit upon it.  “A replacement crystal!”

Jack was game. He did what he had to do.

But..Carter was standing too close and he could smell her perfume. They hadn't had time to shower before they left. It was S.O.P. to get any scent off you before you went off-world, but he had to get to this damned place.  He had ordered the mission ‘out of the blue’.

But.. _damn_ , that smelled really great!  He cast the woman a meaningful scowl.  “Carter, stand over there.”  He pointed to the spot needed.

The woman was baffled, but..obeyed.

The 'crystal' appeared instantly.

"Very cool!” Daniel was delighted. "Awesome!   _You did it,_ Jack! "

"My head aches.”  Jack held out his hand, palm open.   “Anyone got aspirin?"

"Be specific this time, Jack.”  Daniel was more than excited by the turn of events.  “Ask for exactly what we need."

"Headache here, Daniel." Jack reminded irritably.

"Oh..yeah, sorry, Jack." Daniel nodded. "Take your time." _He checked his watch_.

"Could I have another dog biscuit?"   Food would help, Jack was sure.

"I don't think it wise, Sir.” Carter balked at the ideal.  “Really.” She crinkled her nose in empathy.

"If you get the weapon, Jack,”  Daniel smiled ingratiatingly.  “We can all go to lunch..on me!”

Jack perked up. He settled down and really, _really_..focused.

_An object appeared on the table._

Daniel walked around item, studying it meticulously.

O'Neill's face was suddenly hard, his eyes cold..emotionless. He knew what the thing was. He knew what it was capable of doing and it made the man sick to his stomach.

A part of him realized things like this existed because things like Anubis existed. He stared at the horrible object, his mind filled with horrible images. He had lost his appetite.

Daniel's curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out involuntarily, the _thing_ oddly compelling..

" _NO, DANIEL_! " Jack halted the other man's intent, his tone sharp. "..Don't." He altered his tone and manner.

Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets that he not inadvertently disobey Jack's warning. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack did not answer. His mind was occupied. It was being taught..instructed, informed by the Ones who had created the oddly shaped apparatus before him. He was not aware the process was taking place. It did not take long. He picked the object up and put it in his jacket.

"Daniel.." Jack's voice held an infinite sadness to it. "We can't tell anyone about this yet. Anyone!”  his eyes locked and held with his young friend.   “Ok? I need..time."

"Not even the General, Sir?" Carter was shocked.

"I'll..think about it. I just need some time." He searched each face that watched him so intently, all except the big Jaffa.   _Teal’c would always be Teal’c_.  

Jack smiled for the fact.  Nothing seemed phase the guy.  "I'm fine. We got what we need. Just..”  He forced the military side of himself to emerge. "We'll use the damned thing if we have to, but.." He let it go for the time being.  “I’m asking for your trust.”

"Does Anubis know of it's existence, O'Neill?" Was a priority for Teal'c.

"Probably..but, he can't use it."

"Why?" Daniel was convinced but ever curious.

"Because it will sense..what he _is._ " Jack told the truth as he understood it.

"Let's get the hell out of here." O'Neill crossed, placing his hand on a small section of the smooth wall. It glowed beneath his palm and then...

* * *

 

 

"We're baccccck! " Daniel had righted himself, for the second time in one day, glancing around his new surroundings.

_They were back on P3X118._

“If anyone has any qualms about this operation.”  The moon glowed faintly luminescent in the ever darkening sky. Jack did not stop to enjoy the sights, making his way back to the Star Gate. He wanted off this damned planet. He wanted more, to be rid of this thing inside his jacket. He wished he had never had to see such an object. His strides were purposeful.   “ _State them now."_

"I do not." Teal'c trusted O'Neill completely.

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded.

O'Neill's estimation of the man rose considerably. He knew Daniel's sense of ethics. He appreciated what it was taking him to agree to what Jack had asked.

"Carter?" He needed most to have the woman's support.

"I will, of course..comply with your orders, Sir."

"It isn't an order." He wasn't going to make it easy for her. He stopped, as did the others.

"It's for the best, I'm certain, Sir..I am in total agreement with you."

O'Neill held the woman's eyes. "Dial home, Daniel. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 

 

**STARGATE COMMAND**

O'Neill walked the familiar halls of the SGC. He knew instinctively where he was going. He had to see the kid.  He needed to see JJ.

Jack had just lied to the one man he respected. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had hated it! _Hated it!_

"Well, son..you tried." Hammond had that 'weight of the world' look on his face. He had lain a hand on Jack's shoulder." We'll think of something else, won't we." He had tried a smile and almost made it work. "You did what you could. Don't think that isn't appreciated."

"..It will be fine, Sir." O'Neill attempted to reassure the man. "We won't let you down."

"I know that, Col." Hammond had nodded slowly, those blue eyes looking into Jack's soul. " _You haven't yet_..debriefing in an hour." The man nodded to the rest of SG-1. They watched him go, each with mixed feelings.

"I will answer the questions in the session.”   Jack had enough guilt on his mind, he didn't need anymore.  “You guys are not to get involved, understood?”

All nodded in unison. Teal'c, more graciously, of course, with that slow, respectful way of his.

"..Daniel?"

"I'm ok with it, Jack." At least, he thought he was. He knew he would shut the hell up when asked anything and look to Jack to answer.

"I won't.. " O'Neill stated firmly,  "Let him down."

All nodded again. Jack left them, going on his own to find the one thing that could make any sense of this crappy day.  He desperately needed to see..JJ.

**Infirmary**

Jack stood, looking down to his son.

His..son.

He knew this was not really..his son. Charlie was gone. But this little boy, this innocent baby, who depended on him for everything. This child had given O'Neill back something precious he had lost. Something Jack usually refused to think about, to dwell upon.

The man only knew.. _now_ , he felt whole again. He felt almost..normal. The emptiness was abating. He found himself humming a lot. _What the hell was that all about?_

At this moment in time, however, the emptiness was threatening to return.  He felt cold inside..and so very alone.

That _thing_ they had found, the thing he had put in a safe place so no one could find it. _Safe place_?   There was no safe place from the power of that insidious object!   No safety anywhere for anyone.. _if it was ever used._

_Not even an Ascended Goa'uld._

Jack was not concerned for that bastard. He was concerned for his..son. For _all children_..everywhere. _To hell with the adults_. They had made their decisions, good or bad. He could not change them.

It was in his ability now, however, to change the future of every last child in the entire universe.. _hell, maybe several 'universes'._

The fact made him want to puke.

He sought comfort instinctively, laying down in the hospital bed next to JJ. The baby slept.

Jack cuddled to it's warmth, pulling a blanket over his shoulders. He was so cold..his gut churned, his head hurt and he felt ridiculously like crying, for God's sake. He swallowed the threat.

Jack pulled the baby closer and watched the pacifier bob merrily as JJ sought a solace of his own for his sleep having been disturbed. He snored softly.

O'Neill found his lips curving into a smile. He kissed the warm little brow lingeringly, closing his eyes to the smell of the baby powder he was beginning to love so much.

He was tired..dead tired. And, now, the cold was leaving his body and his mind. "I won't let ya down, buddy." He whispered his promise to..his son. " _Not this time_."

He would do what he had to do to see that promise come to pass. _He had to talk to Ba'al._

He had to make the son-of-a-bitch see what was at stake. He didn't know how he would do it, he only knew he would. He would rest now..for a few minutes. Before the debriefing. Just..a few minutes maybe.

 

********************************************************************

Daniel smiled at the sight, making room for Carter as they both tried to hog the archway of the opened door.   "I thought he said he was hungry." He whispered so as not to disturb Jack and JJ.

"What about the debriefing?" Carter wanted to know. "..We can't wake him. He's exhausted."

"You try giving that kid a bath, let alone staying with it 24/7..of course, he's exhausted." Daniel could empathize. "The General will understand."

"Yeah, but, _the thing_!" Carter shrugged helplessly. "What do we say about it, what do we say 'period'?"  Was the question of the day.

"I'll think of something." Daniel was determined not to let Jack down. He watched the woman walk over to the bed.  She smiled, seeing the writing on JJ's khaki shirt.

‘ _MY DAD RANKS HIGHER THAN YOUR DAD’_

Carter grinned, then reluctantly rejoined Daniel. They headed to the debriefing room.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Debriefing Room**

O'Neill hurried up the stairs, kid in his arms. "Our ass is grass, kid." He knew for certain. It was the first session he had ever missed and now..they would have something else to blame JJ for.

"Not good.” He prophesied.  “Waay not good!”

"It's alright, Col." Hammond had heard, grinning down at them from the top of the stairs which lead to the debriefing area. "I remember the grandkids staying the weekend when they were little and my wife had the entire responsibility for them. I was a wreak by the time their mom picked them up Sunday afternoon."

Jack appreciated the words and the gesture. He hoisted JJ to his other arm. "I'm sorry, Sir..it wasn't the kid!  That 'Ancient' stuff takes a lot out of me."

"I'm a little confused, Col.”  Hammond followed Jack to the table where the other three members of SG-1 were already assembled.  “I thought you didn't find anything on the planet."

"We found a monolith, Sir which transported us to..hell, somewhere, but..”  Jack had decided on a course of action.  “I couldn't figure out what to do once there."  Part lie,part truth. _Better than 'all' lie_.

"So, there might be a chance you could..."

As if on cue, JJ jabbered incoherently, holding out his tiny little arms to Hammond, who took him instinctively. "Well, hello there, Airman. Your day going alright so far?" The man, turned, walking away. "Wait until you see what I picked up for you today. It's in my office.." The General turned, calling over his shoulder. "You people talk among yourselves.  We’ll be right back."

Jack frowned after the retreating figure. He looked to Carter. "Everything ok?"

"We got it covered, Jack." Daniel put the man's mind at ease. Everyone stood as the General came back, kid in tow. He was one big smile.

"Look at this, gentlemen." Hammond handed over the 'toy' to Jack O'Neill whose smile widened as he examined the model.

"'Sweet', Sir " Jack shared with Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel pushed an button on the model plane and lights flashed, wings spread, wheels retracted and cockpit windows opened and closed.

"Very cool " Daniel held the toy for JJ to see. The baby began jumping excitedly in the General's arms, his eyes bright with delight. The man chuckled. The baby cooed, and gurgled and yes, babbled on and on and on, his arms reaching, the miniature fingers clutching whatever was in reach.

"Cool, huh, JJ?" Daniel was in total agreement, pushing the buttons for the little boy to admire and fuss over.  
"Is that not the exact duplicate of the X-303, General Hammond?" Teal'c watched the scene taking place with serene 'cool' himself, as always.

"The prototype, actually, well, the smaller version." Hammond grinned. "It also fires missiles , but I left them on the desk."

"I can get them later, Sir." Jack informed the man.

Carter held her amusement for such a seriously stated fact.

"Well..he's a little young for those things, Col.” The older man reminded, tongue in cheek.  “Don’t you agree?”

"Yes, sir..but, I'm not."

"Or Teal'c, if I read the report last week about that,”  the baby had put some of the worry and desperation of the day behind, the man feeling in better spirits.  “Ruckus in the gym?"

O'Neill glanced at the Jaffa hastily. "..Oh..that, Sir?”  Jack had been meaning to apologize for ' _that_ ' little incident.

"About that water-fight.”  Jack hastily presented his side of the tale.  “ Teal'c started it. He had this honkin big water gun and Daniel had bought one too." Jack had no qualms about ratting on his 'friends' in this instance. "I was unarmed, Sir and out-numbered. I was only defending myself, I swear."

"You.. _appropriated_ Dr. Jackson's weapon." Hammond reminded, his eyes unreadable, on purpose.

"He improvised, Sir..which is a good thing." Jack defended Daniel.. _finally_.

Daniel was suddenly the center of attention.

He looked back at all the eyes trained on him. Even JJ seemed to be waiting. "...Oh Yes, Sir.”  He began stalwartly only to halt his narrative.   “I used..eh.." He remembered Sam was here and almost blushed. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Coletti had a lot of condoms, Sir.   _A lot_! They make perfect water balloons." Jack wasn't so shy about it all. "And that's another thing!  SG-13, Sir..out of nowhere, they show up, armed to the tee.”  Jack wanted that piece of evidence on the official record.   “What were we supposed to do? We have our pride, Sir!”  he staunchly defended his team, for the moment.   “We kicked their collective asses, begging the General's pardon, Sir."

Hammond kept his face without infliction. It was difficult to do. And, he understood the value of good moral on a base.

"You would have been proud, Sir." O'Neill tried again.

"SG-13, hummm..." Hammond sighed lightly. " _Always_ SG-13." He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, what's THAT all about, sir?" Jack sympathized readily.

"Well, you better get that Airman home and into bed. You people seem a little wiped-out this week. Dismissed, Col.." Hammond nodded to the rest of the group. "People." He handed JJ over begrudgingly.

"Again, Sir, apologies for missing the session. It won't happen again." Jack stated. "And.. _thanks for this_! " He held up the model plane. "You are a man amongst men, Sir and that's not kissing as..." O'Neill glanced at the baby who was watching him closely. "..Butt, Sir. Honest to God's truth, only."

"Well, that's good to know, Col." Hammond turned, exiting with a hidden smile.  “I think.”  He murmured lowly, his expression a bemused one.

"Still on for dinner, Jack?" Daniel asked, still playing with JJ's toy. The baby didn't seem to mind as he 'talked' to the younger man in a constant stream of babble. JJ pushed the red buttons on the side of the plane and the lights flashed brightly which pleased the little one immensely.

"Well.." Jack sought Carter's gaze. "I have to take a rain-check on that, but thanks all the same." He held the woman's eyes until she shifted the azure blueness and lowered her head to hide a sudden flush.

"Let me get this straight..you're passing up a _free_ meal?”  Daniel was having a hard time with the concept.  “ You did understand, I would be picking up the check, right?"

"Nope, me and the kid.”  He motioned to ‘the kid’. “We got something to do."

He had to check with Janet again to make sure of that statement, but..yeah, he had something waaay better to do tonight.

"But, thanks, Daniel..get me next time." He checked one more time with the woman who still seemed overly occupied with gathering the folder on the table, putting it's contents to 'right'. For some odd reason, her hesitancy to meet his eyes heightened his sudden good mood.

"Come on, JJ..and, oh yeah. About the General." O'Neill made his way back down the metallic stairs, his step with a diffident spring to it now. His knees didn't even particularly hurt. "He's one of the 'good guys' so don't forget that and I don't want to hear of you giving him crap, right?"

Daniel, Teal'c and Carter exchanged amused glances for the man's interfacing with the baby.

JJ answered dutifully, but was really more interested in playing with his toy, clearly.

The man they discussed sat in his office, his thoughts on many things.

SG-1 had not found a weapon to fight the Goa'uld attack. George Hammond found his mind wandering, however, from such dire realities. He wanted to call his granddaughters..he wrote a reminder to himself to have a talk with SG-13. " _Gonna have to talk to those people one of these days."_ He shook his head for all the shenanigan that team pulled at his base.

 But he knew he wouldn't speak to them, or..if he did, it would be a watered-down version of what regulations truly required him to say.

Moral was important and SG-13 kept it high around here. He chose to over-look most of what went on..like the fact they constantly switched the sign outside the shower room. It was a running gag and everyone accepted it at face value. There had been a few disgruntled individuals the first few times, but even those reports had stopped after a week or so.

And now..Jack O'Neill with that precious little boy. Totally against regulations.

But somehow..everything had worked out. Hammond was so very glad it had. Maybe things weren't as bad as he imagined. Things just seemed to work out.

Maybe God was watching over his people. The man hoped that was so. Col. O'Neill had promised everything would be alright. Hammond took comfort in the man's words. He picked up the phone and pressed 'one'. He waited patiently and finally heard a small voice on the other end of the phone. A big smile broke out on his face. "Hello, angel..this is grandpa. Did you have a good day at school?" The man's world fell into place.

* * *

 

 

  **Shower Room**

O'Neill executed a swift about-face. "..The sign said 'Males," Carter, I swear."

"It's ok, Sir." The woman struggled hastily into her blouse, tucking and zipping her pants.

"I'm finished..about." She smiled, turning back to face the man. She grasped her shoes from the top of her locker. "All done."

Jack half-turned, chancing a hasty glance. "Anyone else in there?" He motioned to the actual shower area. They were in the locker room.

Carter slipped her civilian shoes on absently. "I was late getting in, as usual. Everyone's gone, Sir." She smiled up at the tall man yet again.

Jack relaxed, shifting his weight and JJ to his other arm. The kid got heavy after a while. "..SG-13?"

"Everyone just sort of sticks their head in and checks the area now before coming on in. It's just their way, I guess and so far,”  she thought the entire matter was amusing.   “No one has complained too loudly."

"It's Coletti." Jack was sure. "Something seriously wrong with that man, trust me."

"Would you like me to hold JJ while you shower? I mean.." Carter caught her slip, rectifying it quickly. "Outside!" She motioned beyond the doors of the locker room. "Of course, Sir."

O'Neill's eyes observed her in that 'way' he had and she felt the ridiculous urge to blush. She fought the sensation, winning out in the end.

The man stood still, just..continuing to look at her.

She cleared her throat. "Cool plane, Sir." She strived for something, _anything,_ to make her feel less awkward. She had made certain now, for quite a while, not to chance another meeting in here. _Not after the last time_. Her actions had been, well..questionable to say the least.

That she had been under the influence of an alien virus did not detract from the embarrassment she still felt over the matter.

"Yeah." Jack had checked with JJ. "We like it."

Carter nodded, smiling at nothing in particular. She felt like an idiot. Her infamous brain failing her miserably in this instance.

Jack sought a way, a clever one, to broach the subject on his mind. "Hey.." He gave JJ a teething biscuit. The kid was gnawing on the plastic of the plane. "On the planet, when we were, eh..talking and all."

"Sir!  Is that a dog biscuit?" Carter was, understandably alarmed.

"His teeth hurt " The man shook his head at the question. "Geesh, Carter..he's not old enough for a dog biscuit."

Carter..frowned.  Her state of 'alarm' heightening somewhat.

"Anyway.." Jack had had a good 'opener' and had forgotten it now. He cast Carter an annoyed look for the fact. "..On the planet." The man watched her reaction carefully. Maybe she would just as soon forget what had been discussed. "You wanna 'do' this now? Or..not?"

Carter glanced around the area. He could have picked a better place, but that was just Jack O'Neill. "Were you serious, Sir? About what you..implied?"

Jack studied the pretty face religiously searching for signs he should not proceed.  She was deliberately keeping her features clear. It was his decision, he guessed.

The 'Cop Guy' was out of the picture, apparently, for the moment. The pressure was off.

Who the hell was he kidding? There would always be a 'Cop Guy' or a 'Scientist Guy' or any other kind of 'guy' waiting in the wings for this woman. She could have her pick.

He had blown it once. " _I was serious_."

He had no intention of blowing it again and, once said, the words were easier and he was rewarded with that fantastic mouth curving into a gentle smile just for him and her eyes had softened two-fold, making them the color of the sky just before the sun set in the evening. That cool, deep blue that washed over you like the rush of a waterfall in the middle of summer.

Jack loved that feeling.  He had only experienced it in real life once.  So  many times, over the past years, he had felt it again and again and only..when this woman looked at him in that special way she had. The one that made his insides kind of fluttery, his pulse jump erratically.

He liked it. _A lot_. Just as much as he did her next sentence.

"I was hoping you were, Sir." She smiled that smile for him, too.

"Carter.." He sighed. "Do you think you could knock off the 'Sir' thing..at least in moments like this?"

"No, Sir." She told the truth. "I've tried."

"..Ah." He nodded his understanding, a little disappointed. "Gonna be a little awkward in those 'special moments' later on, don't ya think?"

"Are we going to share 'special moments', Sir?..later on?" She teased a little, feeling ever so much better now.

O'Neill sensed a 'trap'. He knew how women thought. 'Only if _YOU_ think so." He answered cautiously.

She stepped closer, her hands linked before her. "It would seem the only logical step to take, wouldn't it?"

"Logical as hell." Jack agreed wholeheartedly. JJ chose that 'special moment' to 'share' his biscuit with his old man. Jack grimaced, wiping the brown gooey smear from his cheek line. " _Cut it out_ . Discussing something here."

The baby went back to his cookie.

Carter held her smile with stressed difficulty. "You could shower, Sir. Is that the outfit you want him to wear?" She saw a blue sleeper set on the top of the duffle bag the Colonel sported about these days. "I could change him for you." She offered her assistance and lifted hopeful brows, letting the subject matter hang between them.

O'Neill sensed he was supposed to say something, he just didn't get what it was.

"And.. _then_?" Carter prompted a little.

Jack waited.

Carter sighed. "We could, maybe go out to dinner? Or..something?"

" _OH_! " the man 'clicked.' "Yeah! That would be something we probably should do."

"Probably." Samantha Carter agreed readily.

"He's messy." The Col checked out JJ. "I could just take him in with me."

"I can manage, Sir." Carter was a little hurt the man seemed hesitant to allow her 'access' to the baby.

Jack handed JJ over to the woman. The baby went more than happily. "Don't get that crap on her and...follow orders. She out-ranks you."

Carter took the duffle bag as well. "We got it covered, Sir, take your time."

O'Neill still scowled darkly and seemed uncertain as to what he should do.

"Relax, Sir. If I can calculate the exact time a star will super-nova, I think I can change a diaper." She cut the man an old-fashioned look.

"It's not the 'changing' part.  It’s the ' holding your breath' part. I've blacked out a few times in the beginning."

Carter did smile this time for the man seemed so very serious. "I can 'do' this, Sir."

"You're a good man, Carter..go for it." He prepared to take his leave. He gave JJ a _'please don't have crap in your skivvies'_ look, then gingerly headed for the showers.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"So.." O'Neill remembered to assist Carter with her chair. He pulled his eyes away from the fantastic cleavage shown by the 'sweet' little black dress she had chosen to wear this evening. "Did I mention.”?" He seated himself, lifting his gaze to that of the woman's.  “I like that dress!”

"I like what you are wearing as well, Col." She had practically gasped when she had opened the door at her place to see the man standing outside. He wore all black. Pants creased to a razor edge, a soft cotton short-sleeved shirt and a stylish black leather coat, opened and worn casual. His shoes were polished to a high gleam and he had shaved close and smelled..heavenly.

Jack's gaze took in the string straps on the soft-looking shoulders and the frilly black ruffle which fell off each in a sexy drape. The dress was short, hugging her thighs and she finished off the ensemble with heels that couldn't possibly be comfortable because there wasn't that much of them to begin with, but..they were easily five inches high.

It almost brought the woman up to the man's eye level. Almost, but not quite for Jack was tall, as was Samantha Carter. He liked that fact. She had legs that went on forever. That was 'cool' in Jack's book. Very cool!

"This is lovely." Carter looked around the opulent surroundings. "I hear it's impossible to get reservations, Sir. How did you.."

"Not for General Hammond." Jack shrugged.

"Sir, you told him about.." The thought stunned her.

"That I needed to impress someone special tonight? Yes. I did." O'Neill lifted his head to stare at the woman.

Carter was 'impressed.' "Sir, I'm.." _What?_ What was she feeling? So many things. "I'm.."

"Speechless? You, Carter?" He teased a little. Then he smiled, the long creases in his cheeks suddenly most prevalent with his mischievous grin. "Red letter day..or night." He motioned outside the huge plate-glass window of the restaurant, glancing at the panoramic view offered from the eighth floor of the building.

"The sun set is breathtaking." Carter feasted her eyes. "Sir, do you think everything will be alright? With Ba'al, I mean?"

"No shop talk, remember?" He cautioned. "And, yes.  Jacob will get a message to Old Snake-head through the Tok'ra. I'll talk to Ba’al. It will be fine."

Sam relaxed intuitively, trusting this man implicitly. The liquid brown eyes held a warmth to them that put her mind at ease. She found herself far too susceptible to his charm tonight.

She sought a topic to take her mind off the fact. "Sir? Are you sure you're comfortable with Cassie taking care of JJ? We could have brought him, you know."

 "He doesn't like this place." Jack dismissed. "Chuckie Cheese is more his style, doesn't like the mouse though..it scares him."

"Me too." She tried a small joke. "Did you say he tasted his first Jell-o tonight?"

"Tasted? No, I wouldn't say he 'tasted' it." O'Neill told the truth. "Smeared it, squished it, put it in his hair, up his nose, in his ears." The man sighed lightly.

Carter chuckled. "Who knew Jell-o could be so much fun."

"Oh, I don't know, Major." Jack folded his hands under his chin, staring directly at the woman. "I can think of a few things to do with it that could be..interesting."

Carter..blinked. She..processed. " _Like?_ " She decided to call his bluff to see how far he would take such a line of endeavor. "What, exactly, Sir?"

Those brown eyes dropped to the cleft of her breasts, remaining for a long beat. "This and that, Carter." He lifted a hypnotic gage. "I like 'red'.  Blue is your favorite, right?"

She watched him drink from his chilled glass of beer, his eyes never leaving hers. He sat the glass down. "That is what you 'like'..isn't it?

"Are we still on the Jell-o, sir?" She chanced a tiny bit of flirting herself.

"Your preferences are my priority tonight." Jack did not back down. "Whatever you want..name it."

 _'Col Jack O'Neill'_ Sam thought to herself, that is what I want.  But she smiled softly instead, stating. "I have my very own Air Force Officer at my beck and call this evening? Is that what you are saying?"

"Do with me as you will." He motioned with his hand, spreading his hands a tad.

"At least until twelve o'clock.   Cassie's bedtime, according to her mom?" She teased again, liking the man's style.

Jack's expression altered just enough to let her know she had blown it. A scowl creased his brow suddenly.

"I was joking, Sir." she hastily amended.

"That's part of what I am now, Carter." He absently drew a pattern on the lace tablecloth, the tip of his finger moving almost erotically about the fine lace, his scowl increasing somewhat.

"The kid.”  He sighed heavily.  “That’s what I meant, before about..thinking this thing through.”  Jack raised his dark stare.  “ He might get in the way, a lot of the time. I don't have the options other men might have."

"JJ's not in the way, Col.”  Carter was quick to reassure.   “Not unless you had intended to drop me off after you pick him up." Carter stated bluntly, holding her breath, her heart beating hard in her chest for such brazen behavior. She lifted her head when Jack sought her out, determined to be strong, unwavering in her decision. The one she had just made concerning this man.

God!  He really was a most handsome individual.  Sometimes, he took her breath away.

"..What?"

"Well.." Carter demanded. " _Did you?"_

O'Neill had hoped, _no, damn it_..prayed, she would think along such lines but to actually hear the words had thrown him.

"No." He told the honest to God truth for the first time ever with Samantha Carter. "I don't want you to..”  he began only to pull up short, his uncertainty rearing it’s ugly head.  “I mean, I want you to.."   the guy grimaced curtly, for his inabilities.  “ _Crap!  Say the damned words_!  He mentally chastised himself severely.  

“Just _..say it_!”   Jack reached impulsively, placing his hand over hers. He held her eyes willfully, enjoying the feel of the warm, dry palm against his calloused one. He tightened his grip, his thumb rubbing the inside of her flesh with a most suggestive sweep.

Carter found the action extremely erotic in nature, fighting a slight rush of color to her cheeks. She lowered her eyes from his intent gaze, totally affected by what he allowed her read within the creamy depths.

"Carter..this is.." O'Neill sought for something _'cool'_ , something ' _unique'_ to say for her. Something he normally would never say!  Not in a million years.   "..Neat."   the brown eyes closed for a beat as he berated himself, feeling the inadequacy of such an inane remark. ".. _Crap_!”  the man snapped shortly.

Sam held her grin, watching the man squirm.

Jack shook his head, frustrated. He knew the 'Cop Guy' would be doing this so much better.

He tried again. "I want to be here." He allowed some of the emotions he was feeling through. He sought her eyes. "With you..like this. I've wanted it, _hell_!  Forever!" _Or it seemed like it to the man._

"You gotta _KNOW_ that " He practically commanded her to do so by sheer strength of will alone, his expression one of serious concentration.

"I'm not good at this stuff " He was becoming angry with himself.

"..Yes, Col." Carter was touched as never before, her voice soft for him. "You _are._ "

She almost made him believe her. O'Neill sat, simply looking at her. She really was a remarkably beautiful woman and he wanted to tell her so. _Desperately._ Instead, he arose and stretched out his hand. "..Dance?"

Carter downed her head to hide her amusement, mastering it hastily. "Sir..the band just went on break."

O'Neill looked around. Then seated himself. "Oh."

"I would love to dance!  They shouldn't be long. Maybe.." She tried to ease the moment with an upbeat suggestion. "Until then..we could eat?" The server had discretely come and gone moments before. "This looks delicious! " She glanced at her dish. "I bet it tastes way better than the food in the Commissary, huh?"

"..Yeah." Jack looked at his own dish, wondering what the hell he had ordered. "Great."

Carter tried again. "You want to try it?" She was still uncertain of his mood.

Jack's mind went blank. "What?" He had been on an entirely different subject in his private thoughts.  “Try.. _what_?”  Hell, he was up for anything tonight.

Carter felt better, sensing exactly what he had been thinking. "The food, Sir.." She clarified, all the same.

O'Neill snapped back from his pleasant little journey. Sam's perfume had filled his head with all sorts of really 'cool' thoughts. He had even forgotten about his stupid 'dance' thing for a beat. "Oh..oh, yeah. Sure.” " He picked up his utensil, glancing at the dish superficially then smiled at the woman.  “Looks great!”

Carter did the same, trying the salad. She closed her eyes to the taste. " _Ummmm..._ the house dressing is supposed to make you 'melt'." She savored the delicious morsels before her.

Jack was wondering if he could make Samantha Carter ' _melt_ ' later on this evening. It was a long time since he attempted anything like that. _A long time_.

Oh, he didn't count the 'one-nighters.’  The ones where you wake up in the morning and th a stranger is beside you. The 'Desperate Times', as he referred to them.   Few and far between, granted.

"Did you get that 'thingy' to work today?" He thought it best to think safer thoughts so early on.

"No ‘shop-talk’, Sir." Carter tried her filet-of-sole. "Wow..this is amazing! "

Her words did not upset Jack.   In this instance, he had come prepared.  No ‘shop-talk’ wasn’t going to phase the guy tonight.   He had made a list this afternoon when he was supposed to be writing his report and afterwards, he had run it past Daniel who had made a few changes.

Well, _a lot of changes_ , actually and the man had been too damned curious as to the reason Jack would suddenly be interested in making small talk and even more interested in whom O'Neill was making small talk with.

Jack had shut him up with a "you gonna help me with this or not?"

And, Daniel had helped him but Jack suspected the man had guessed the 'why' and 'whom' of it all..damn the little nappy headed so and so.

O'Neill reached inside his shirt pocket, producing the list, stealing a quick glance at it before putting it away again.

Carter had not missed the behavior, wondering over it.

"..So.." Jack had his first 'topic' in mind, now.  He gave Sam his full attention, difficult for the man on the best of days, granted, but, this time..he 'focused' and hoped nothing 'Ancient' popped into his fron.    "Did I mention I liked the dress? Oh, yeah.." He moved on to 'topic' number two. "Read any good books lately?"

"Sir?" She was stumped. Books?

 _No books, hum_..fine. Number three. "I remembered flowers but the florists were closed."

Carter shifted her eyes, again..a little lost. "This is more than enough, Col." She motioned about them. "I love this place!  It's phenomenal! "

Odd, Daniel had said 'flowers' were a 'must'.  But, she had said it was ok.   So much for Daniel and his theories.   Moving on in O’Neill-land.   "Your hair looks great." He motioned, twirling his finger around his own head to demonstrate.   "I like it 'up' like that..it's cool."

Sam dimpled, ‘getting it’. "Thank you." She nodded politely

Damn, he had forgotten the next topic on the list.   He had momentarily lost his train of thought because he really did think her hair was cool.

"Sir?”  Sam asked innocently, motioning with her fork.   “What was that paper?"

"Where?" He looked around suspiciously, especially at a passing server.

"In your pocket there.”  She nodded to the needed direction.   “ May I see it?"

"Why?" He looked at HER suspiciously, then. "It's nothing." He shrugged aimlessly.  So..movies? You like movies? I like movies. Want to go see a movie..or something?"

Again, Carter was touched deeply by the man's efforts.   "Teal'c said something about going to see Ry'Ak." She knew how to put him at ease. "Did you get to attend the wedding?"

"You were off-world, weren't you." Jack felt on familiar ground finally. "Yeah, I went. I got them a toaster."

Carter covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "Eh..Sir? Do they have electricity now?"

"No, but they might." He was optimistic. "Someday."

  
"That's true." She held her amusement admirably. "It was thoughtful of you, Sir."

"Hey, I like the kid..though, guess he's not a kid anymore." Jack granted.

Carter reached, placing her hand over his warm one.

Jack looked at the contact, taken aback by the women's behavior.

"The band has returned, Sir."

Jack searched out her meaning. "Yeah." He nodded, returning his interest to the contact of her touch.

"Want to try it now?" She asked gently.

Jack O'Neill's mind was not at it's best tonight. " _Here?"_

"Would you like to dance, now, Sir?"  she dimpled retroactively, holding out her hand.

Jack relaxed visibly, then arose again. "You scared the hell out of me there, Carter." He admitted. "I'm no Fred Astaire.”  He motioned to the quickly filling dance floor.  “..Just saying."

She allowed him to precede her to the dance area. Several couples were already on the floor as the band had returned two songs before, in reality. She had been waiting for Jack to ask her again. She felt his hand gently guiding her, on the small of her back. The touch burned through the silk of her dress.

She faced the man under the low, romantic lighting. They stood for a long moment, just staring into each other's eyes. They were not aware of their actions. And then..Jack touched the woman. His palm sliding around the curve of her waist. He stepped closer and took her other hand in his, their fingers entertwining.

Sam felt the strength of the man surround her as his arm tightened slightly against her waist and he had stepped, his thigh fitting between hers, brushing slightly on the silk covering her thighs.

She lifted her arm about the man's shoulder, curving it just so. She laced her fingers into the hair along the back of his neck as he settled her against his body.

His warmth seeped into the marrow of her bones and she closed her eyes to.. _savor_. The scent of Jack O'Neill filled her senses. God! He smelled so _damned_ good!

O'Neill wasn't faring much better. Carter fit his embrace perfectly. He could feel the incredible curves and bulges of the woman's body.

He had dreams about things like this..nice dreams, cool dreams,  _excellent dreams._

The man moved to the slow rhythm of the music. He didn't know the song but he suddenly liked the damned thing very much.   He also liked the fact that Carter's fingers massaged his nape causing tiny shivers of pleasure to traverse his entire spine. He remained very still under her administrations.

O'Neill's right leg had been maneuvered between her shapely one and each time he stepped to the beat of the music, the hardness of his upper thigh rubbed enticingly on just the right spot of her mound. It caused all sorts of forbidden thoughts.

He held her intimately but not offensively, allowing Carter to make the decision about whether or not the contact continued. It was a public dance floor and he would observe all proprieties but Carter sensed an underlying current within the man. One she vibrated to.

Not tension so much as confidence in his,  no...not abilities but more so perhaps, strategy.

Jack O'Neill was military, through and through. He had an objective and instinctively knew how to go about achieving it. Carter did not think the man was aware of his capabilities or even conscious of them.

She did not mind, in the least, in this instance..being the object of his campaign.

How to let him know, without crossing that _'Alpha Male'_ territory Janet had so meticulously explained to Sam, was another thing. Her infamous mind ticked away at the solution.

With Pete, she could simply make a move of her own. She was a grown woman and a little confident of her own 'strategy' from time to time but..with this man?

What would an 'Alpha Male' enjoy in his prospective mate? Carter flushed with pleasure at such a thought but more so,  at the slight rush of wetness between her legs caused by O'Neill inadvertently tightening his arms, pressing her closer.

She drew in a hasty breath, unable to halt a small gasp of pleasure. Her breasts were now crushed to the muscular chest and it felt damned good.

O'Neill instantly picked up on the 'slip', his eyes darting to read her features as if to confirm his own instincts.

Carter hesitated. How much did she allow him see? How much did a man like this expect to see? _How much did he want to see?_

Warriors!  Conquerors!  Such men existed in this day and age, the fact they knew how to mask such an archaic concept only proved them more dangerous and cunning.

Carter held a strong will herself and was more than a match for such men but, with this one, she was slowly discovering..she had no wish to exert such attributes.

She did not feel the need, for Jack had proven his respect for herself and her abilities many times over. And so, it was with no trepidation what-so-ever, Carter lifted her eyes obediently when willed do so by a force more powerful than her own and then meekly lowered them, as if purposely submitting to whatever O'Neill deem necessary at that particular moment in time.

The man's response was to lift her face, with gentle but firm fingers beneath her chin, lean slightly, placing his lips ever so lightly to her mouth. The touch electrified the woman. She wanted more!  So much more! But she refrained.

Jack remembered the taste of this woman. He had kissed her before. Her breath was warm and sweet-smelling, like her body.

He liked kissing Samantha Carter. He pulled back, mindful of the place and moment, searching those lovely eyes. They looked into his soul.

His thoughts wondered  . He would awake late at night to that scent, to the feel of her mouth under his guidance.

She would not be beside him then but she was here now.    _She was real_. This wasn't a damned Alternate Universe or she wasn't her own Evil Twin!  

This was _Major Samantha Carter_. The man's eyes dropped to those full, sensuous lips.

He was unashamed of what he was feeling. He trusted her. He felt secure enough to lower his guard a little. The walls he had carefully constructed all these years.

He felt all sorts of 'cool' stuff pressed against his, by now, straining form. He wasn't ashamed of that, either.

Jack leaned once more, this time, his mouth parted hers slightly, his tongue tip flitting tentatively across hers. Sam stifled a moan of prurient desire from escaping her throat.

 _Alpha Males were good!_  They were very,very..good!   Well worth the time and effort!

"Can we.." Jack had stopped moving, thank God, for her system was stretched to the limit, her middle heated quite deliciously by the dance movements. "Get the hell out of here?" He had asked huskily, his tone causing her stomach to flutter with suppressed excitement.

"Whatever you want." She deliberately had stated it like that. _'Yeah, Flyboy..whatever the hell you want.'_ She finished in her thoughts, her heart swelling with joy. Sam had managed keep her tone even, as she had the long gaze into his eyes.

She felt 'in charge' but she was intelligent enough to realize she was not in actual control.

He was allowing her to take the lead, if only in increments. She would gladly take what he would 'give'. And Samantha Carter was determined..

Tonight?  Col. Jack O'Neill was going to 'give' her something in return.  Something she had wanted now for a very, very long time.

He may not be aware of the fact.  He certainly wouldn't expect it on a 'first date'.  He was, after all,  an Officer and Gentleman,  if only by act of Congress, but..he was going to _'put out'_ , in the vernacular, if it was the last thing she accomplished this wondrous night.

 _She would worry about doubts and recriminations tomorrow_.

Tonight was _HER_ night!  She was going to make the most of it!  She was confident she could convince the man to her way of thinking, if she played her cards right.

 _Alpha Male_ or no, Jack O'Neill was going to 'share' a few of the things he protected the most.  His heart, his mind..his soul. And especially..that perfectly honed physical body he possessed.

All these thoughts and more crossed her mind as he lead her from the dance floor, threw three hundred dollars on the silver tray on their table, placed her wrap about her shoulders, his fingers brushing her flesh ever so gently in the process.

She turned..his eyes catching her’s and she melted inside. She had never seen such raw intensity within the dark chocolate depths.

And this was all for her benefit, she sensed.  

 _Alpha Males were the best damned thing in this entire Universe_! Pure and simple.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Jack O'Neill's hand remained on the small of her back, territorially so as they exited the restaurant. He assisted her into his truck, which she knew had been detailed to perfection for this night, and moved to the driver's side of his vehicle.

Her heart beat wildly, her pulse raced. She felt almost giddy.

Jack slid into the seat, cast her a 'look' that did all sorts of nice things to her insides, then started the truck.

Sam's mind was in a daze. She was conscious of her surroundings but her thoughts were too full, too undisciplined, to speak or even to assimilate.

Jack had driven for some time and it didn't occur to her to ask where they were going. It didn't matter. She was with him and that was enough. So, she sat quietly and waited.

O'Neill pulled over to the side of a thickly shaded street, old trees having lined this area for centuries now. He turned off the truck and turned to her.

Carter finally noted something. The man's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and his body was tense, almost coiled.

She found herself reacting to the stimuli, her own senses heightening two-fold as she waited for the man to speak.

 _Wait,_ she cautioned herself. Wait!  _Don’t speak first_.  Make _him_ do it.

Janet had said..O'Neill would want to make the first move.  Wait! _Wait,_ damn it!

The man glanced about the area and she knew he was sorting, calculating, deliberating in his own mind.

Wait!  The wind in the trees seemed to whisper to the woman. 

"Look..”  the man’s hoarse voice grated along her stretched nerve endings like a violin bow on a string.

 _YES_!   Carter almost screamed the exuberance she was feeling. _He had spoken first_!   Just as Janet had predicted he would!

Jack seemed determined, if a little lost. "..The last thing I want, Carter, is to piss you off or offend you or.." He sighed heavily, muttering something she did not catch.   He shifted about in the seat, restlessly.

 “I don't know what to do here.”  He began again without preamble.  “What _you_ want. " He knew what _he_ wanted. "I don't know what you expect..or don't. That's important to me."

Jack was trying hard to be earnest.  "I want you to _believe_ that, so..you know, " he waved his hand, the one laying along the back of the seat. "If you just want to go someplace for coffee or a beer _? Bowling?"_ He improvised in the 'O'Neill' fashion. "That's what we'll do. I personally, really don't want to go bowling.” He had to be honest with himself as well.  “Not right now, I mean. Not at this exact moment in time."

"What do you want, Col?" She leaned forward, well aware it allowed the man a better view of the deep slit in the front of her dress. Hell.. _Use what you got_ , was her motto.

O'Neill 'looked' for _his_ motto was, ‘Jesus, Carter has great tits, why the hell doesn't she lean closer’. He lowered his gaze and swallowed hard.

What the hell!  Guilt reared it’s stupid head.    _A little respect, O'Neill!_  Get your damned mind out of the gutter..especially with this woman

And there was that scent again.   It made him want to lick every inch of her flesh just so he could be close to whatever she was wearing beneath that fantastic little black number.

"Col?" Carter had asked a question she desperately wanted an answer to.

"You smell great! " He blurted his thoughts, then took on that 'little boy lost' look she found so adorable.

"Thank you.”  She replied softly, smiling for his manner.  “You aren't bad yourself, Sir."

"No, really!  You smell really, _really_..good." He needed  her to believe him, "And, no offense, but _I want the hell out of you._ I mean that in a really good way. But..like I said, there's no damned way I will jeopardize losing whatever the hell it is going on here because I can't control my raging libido another few weeks or so.."

Carter's mouth fell open, her eyes widening.

"I mean, you can make an informed decision by then, right? You're smart, Carter...shouldn't be too much longer." The 'little boy' quality was back in that handsome face. "Give me a shot. I won't let you down. Hey!  I can't be any worse than the 'Cop Guy', not that that is any of my business even though, like I said..”  he waved the issue aside.   “I think you made the right decision there. What I am saying is..."

" _ACK!_ " She used his 'pet' phrase when she 'techno-babbled'. "YES " She hurriedly agreed..

"What?" He demanded.

"Yes, Col." She calmed her reaction, her nerves frayed beyond repair, truth known.   "If..if that is what you're asking. The answer is _'yes._ ' I don't need weeks or even..hours."

"...What?"  he seemed disoriented.

Carter lay her head back on the seat, closed her eyes and whispered a plaintive.. "For crying out loud." She shook her head, lifted an impatient stare, turning to face the man squarely.

"I want you to kiss me, Colonel and I want you to do it like you really mean it and I suggest.. _strongly_..that you do it pretty damned soon."

  
O'Neill's hand snaked out, filtering into the silk of her hair, his fingers curving about the back of her neck. He leaned, gently moving her head forward. "Geesh, Carter..all you had to do was 'ask'."

"ASK? " The woman sputtered.

Jack placed his lips upon the tasty ones awaiting him, silencing her outburst before it could begin. His arms moved about her waist as he closed the space between them and suddenly..his mouth was not so gentle.

 _Carter's senses reeled_.

The 'Cop Guy' had never kissed her like this! _NO_ man had ever kissed her..like this!

And, all she wanted in the entire world, was for Jack O'Neill to keep on kissing her. And...he did. For a long, goodly while, at the completion of the 'special moment', after he had broken the contact, but still retained the all too intimate embrace. The man grinned almost sheepishly.

"Hey..Carter." He managed a most serious expression. "Can you help me here?" He glanced around, his features confused. "I don't know where the hell we are. 'Driving..'”  It was explained. "Thinking..and, now, we're here. But..I don't know this street." He lied, hoping to make her smile for he sure as hell felt like smiling. "We're lost."

 She grinned. The idiot, _Damn him_. She felt like chuckling even and it had been so..well.. _'Hot_ '   “At least we’re  not out of gas.”

He smiled right back, that shit-eating cocky ass grin that said..he thought he was damned cute.

She let him think what he wanted. She would have her way in the end.

"No, seriously. Don't go ballistic or 'Women's Lib' on me, but.." His mood altered a little, but he strived for a lightness, she sensed. "You want to go back to my place? To 'talk'." He immediately explained. "Play cards?" He thought hard. "Bocce Ball?  Wait, I promised, ‘no shop-talk’."  He held up placating hands.

She folded her arms and managed a cool expression. "I do not want to 'play cards.'"

..You don't?"

"No."

"Oh." He sat back, a little deflated. "Then..what? Work with me here, Carter."

"You'll think of something, Col. I have faith in you." She still maintained the cool facade.

"Well, thank you, Major...that means a great deal coming from you."

"No problem, Sir." She smiled sweetly at him, then turned her head to look out the window. "Not yet, at least." She made sure he heard the murmured warning.

O'Neill..heard.

"Okay. " He made a command decision on the facts presented. "I can DO this " He was positive.

Carter cut him a sideways look but otherwise, remained passively quiet for the short ride to his home. Once there, he hurried to assist her with the door.

"Nice shoes." He had noted the long, shapely legs more than..the heels.

"My boots were wet."

"AH " He nodded sagely. "Makes you taller." He glanced down at the 'smaller' frame, smiling pleasantly. He was still a good head above her. He stood, hands in pockets, holding her gaze almost mischievously, like a naughty little boy.

She lifted a 'patient' stare.

"Right " He 'clicked.' "Please." He motioned for her to precede him to the door which she did. He followed, close, but not..too close. He watched her ass as she walked, his temperature rising by degrees.

She waited at the door.

"It's not locked."

"Of course not." She still..waited.

He grinned, leaned and opened the door for her.

She hesitated. "No dog?"

"Still thinking."

She entered his home. He took her wrap and purse, laying them aside. "Beer?"

"No, thank you, Sir."

"Wine?"

"You don't actually have wine, do you..Sir." She knew for certain.

"No." He admitted. "Stalling."

"I know."

"..Samantha." He moved closer and played with the strap of her dress, his interest entirely focused on that particular pastime. He studied the bare shoulders and back area the dress allowed him..study.

"Yes..Col?" Her voice was husky with emotion. His touch effecting her.

"If you don't want to play cards or something..could we maybe just." He motioned with his head. "Go back there.." He had meant the darkened corridor which led to his bedroom. "And maybe..have sex or..'blow' each other?"

She lifted a frosty stare. "..No."

"But.." He moved closer, his hand moving down her arm in a silky caress. "We could probably..make love. Or I could ' _do_ ' that for you. You don't have to, you know..reciprocate or anything, unless you _want_ , that is..of course. Just saying." He shrugged muscular shoulders.

"That would be alright, I suppose.”  The woman had considered his suggestion evenly. “The ‘you’ doing me, part.”

"Yeah, I'm good with that too." He kissed a path up her shoulder unto her neckline. "Very..ok..with that." His tongue tip flicked a spot behind her ear lope. The woman sighed happily.

"That feels..good." She admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah?" The man halted his activities. "Do me."

"Col." Carter lifted her eyes. "I'm not 'PMSing'..but, I could fake it, if you like."

"That's ok." He was quick to refuse such a kind offer. "No need to get nasty, here." He settled down to his 'duty' returning to her neckline, sucking gently here and there until he felt her reserve soften again.

He kissed her..lingeringly. "You're making it,”  he had felt as much for several minutes now.  “..hard."  he cleared his throat, swallowing the pent up emotions welling inside his body, his voice a former ghost of it’s original vitality.

"I noticed.” Carter traced her fingertips over the hard swell of the man’s straining organ.    O'Neill stifled a groan. “What do you plan to do about it, Sir?

He looked down the long corridor. "I've got bad knees, Carter..you don't expect me to carry you back there, right?"  the brown eyes teased her relentlessly.

"The 'Cop Guy' would, Sir."

" _HEY_! " He bristled.

She blinked innocent eyes at him. He scowled darkly at her.

"..Fine " He snapped, bending, heaving her unto his shoulder.

The woman laughed throatily. "You are insane! _Put me down."_

"Oh, no, Carter." He started off, his strides purposeful. "You want to be carried. I'm your man.." He curved his palm to the firmness of her buttock. "Want me to spank you while I got you here? Are you into _that_ as well as all this romantic crap?"

Carter giggled, her sour mood a thing of the past. "We'll talk..later."

"No talking.." He shook his head, entering his bedroom. He tossed her unceremoniously into the middle of the large structure awaiting them. She squealed, startled. "It's not talking I want from you!” The man moved forward with a determined look on his handsome face.  “ _Not right now.”_

 


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT!**

"'Cop Guy', my ass!" Jack grumbled. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He moved, his weight making the bed indent. He put his knee between the woman's then gently pushed her back into the covers, stretching out alongside her. He ran his palm slowly upward, having started at her thigh. He didn't mind taking his time, the path a gradual one.

He leaned, parting Carter's mouth, the kiss long, building in intensity as his hand moved aimlessly here and there on her body. He gathered the folds of the silk dress between his fingers, inching it upward.

Carter felt the material rise, revealing first, her thighs, then what was between them.

The man lifted his mouth, checking his progress. "Extra ‘Sweet’." He murmured, seeing the black lace of her panties. "But.." His eyes sought hers and she blushed slightly. Samantha Carter hardly ever blushed! What the hell was this man doing to her? "Totally unnecessary, if you want my opinion."

She was scolded superficially, then without preamble, his thick fingers curved into the side of the lace, pulling it out of his way as he pushed his middle finger gently into her cavern.

"Ohhh!" Sam gasped her shock and appreciation, lifting, spreading slightly to encourage such rash behavior on the Col's part. She lay, not daring to move one inch, her center of being firing to vivid life, her fingers curling into the softness of his bed cover.

"Well, now.. that's real nice, Major." Jack felt her wetness, totally approving of the situation as it now stood.   He approved of another development as well, needing to share.  "..Hard again, Carter." He grimaced slightly, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Not very sporting of you so early on.” He made mention, his tone anything but objectionable.  “I have to 'last' a little while here!" He nuzzled the offending silk away from the full mounds, his tongue dipping into the low cut bodice. "Lose the bra, next time.." O'Neill was suddenly determined there would _be_ a 'next time'.

He pulled the ruffle down her arms, the slinky little number that stretched so enticingly to Carter's body moved out of his way accommodatingly. His free hand flipped the front tab of the bra and it snapped apart easily.

Carter was impressed. Even she had trouble with the damned thing!  This man knew his stuff!   She didn’t know if that was a good thing, at this point, because the thought of other women sharing a moment like this, made her feel shitty.   But, his expertise promised all sorts of wonderful ‘moment’s to come for her.

And..he was still moving his finger in and out of her in that maddening slow tempo that was 'slowly' but surely driving her up the damned walls. She squirmed restlessly wanting him to go _faster!_

He refused. Instead, choosing to administer to her breasts, which only made the ache between her legs more pronounced. 

His tongue flicked her nipple, the coarseness causing it to stiffen painfully. Carter stifled a moan of acquiescence.  He sucked soothingly, his free hand squeezing, lifting, playing with the plump ripeness. Jack's eyes examined the beauty with an artist's appreciation. "God, Carter.." His tone was husky with involvement. "You got great tits! Breasts!" He altered the vulgarity hastily. He returned to his pastime with renewed zeal.

"S-Sir! D-Don't." She felt herself losing ground rapidly and tried to move his hand, catching the thickness of his wrist to halt the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime.  Jack merely shook the feeble attempt off, continuing. "Y-You have to..s-stop now!" She was pretty sure he had better.

"No I don't, Carter." He disagreed, nipping her nipple with his teeth, and pushing his finger deeper into her vagina area. "..See?"

The woman withered with suppressed desire, lifting to his efforts, unmindful of her lost pride.

O'Neill watched her reaction closely. " _Good, Carter."_ he whispered his encouragement. Her wetness had increased greatly, he was pleased to note. "But, I think you can do better..don't you?"  He caressed her lips with a tempting brush of intimacy.

Sam groaned her confusion and growing passion, the pleasure too intense to do less.

Jack glanced about the partial nudity of the woman's incredibly beautiful body, a growing fire inside the dark depths. And to think, _he was the lucky bastard she had chosen to share all this with.._

A thought filtered into his preoccupied brain.  One that made his lose his good mood entirely.

His stomach lurched sickeningly. The 'Cop Guy' had gotten to.. _do this_.

A black rage seeped into his soul,

Fuck the 'Cop Guy'!   Jack was suddenly determined he would make her forget that son-of-a-bitch ever existed. He was more than confident he could wipe every trace of the bastard from Samantha Carter's mind. He halted abruptly and Carter groaned her desolation.

He arose, moving with a purpose.

" _Col. Please!"_ She hoped against hope he would resume his previous administrations. She thought about pleading her cause but her pride refused say the words just..yet!

Jack grasped her hips, pulling her effortlessly to where he wanted her positioned. He knelt before the woman's spread legs on the carpet, his palms holding the insides of her thighs spread wide.

He had placed her at the edge of the bed. He swept the black lace of her panties with a bold stare, reaching, removing them entirely. She still had on her heels and that was the sexiest thing he had ever encountered.

The dress had ridden up above her waist now. He placed one palm to the flat of her stomach, ensuring he had control of her movements, if necessary. He bent his head, nuzzling the soft down of the partially shaved pubic area. Just looking at her cunt made his shaft turn to granite.

She smelled fresh and fragrant and he could not wait to taste her. He did so greedily, French kissing the hot flesh hungrily, his tongue slipping inside the hot little hole.

Carter was back in heaven, moaning loudly, her hand holding the man’s short-cropped hair in a death grip.

_"..Here?"_ He whispered, his throat suddenly dry, finding a spot that interested him.

The woman squirmed and groaned brokenly.

She liked that!  Jack moved on, trying some place new, enjoying the trek as much as she appeared to do. "..Here?"  he murmured contendedly, nuzzling lovingly.

Carter gasped, lifting, pushing his head hard into that particular area.

O'Neill..smiled. "You like it there." He surmised. He experimented, his breath hot on her exposed flesh. He sucked gently on the tiny nub he felt and the woman cried out loudly, clamping her thighs to his head. Jack was encouraged to suckle harder, his palms holding her outer thighs so she could not move from him.

"S-SIR!" She withered about, trying to find the elusive release she so desperately needed. " _G-GOD_!...COL!

He lifted his mouth only enough to speak. "..Call me.. _Jack_." He wanted to remind her who was down here.

"S-SHIT! S-SIR, OH, _G-GOD_..." The man refused to give her a reprieve, his tongue moving languidly back and forth over her nub of pleasure as if he had all the fucking time in the world, while she was slowly dying! "C _-COL..P-P-PLEASE!"_

His tongue teased and flicked and stroked and circled and finally..the woman could stand it no longer, giving in to the emotional onslaught the man had created, screaming her surrender and.. _his name._

The man had sent her over the edge of reason. Nothing had mattered except she achieve her climax. She was still, only now, coming back down from the wondrous heights he had taken her to.

O'Neill arose, staring down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His mood had improved quite nicely. He was still between her legs. His gaze transfixed.

The man leisurely undid his belt and unzipped his pants, extracting his painfully enlarged organ with stressed difficulty. It hurt to touch it, it was so sensitive.

He leaned, easing into her, groaning/grimacing with the pain/pleasure the molten depths afforded him.  His entire body trembled with the need to.. _fuck this woman raw_.

Jack curtailed such a rash decision, only easing further down the incredible cavity, moaning his rapture. Once, he had filled her to capacity, Jack settled, enfolding her in his embrace.

Carter's gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist, and she lifted into him enticingly, moving her hips back and forth, offering to assist him if he needed..assistance.

"Jesus, Baby.. _stop!_ " He choked out the plea. "I want you so badly!” he rasped his agony.  It wasn’t like he had waited five fucking years or anything, after all.  “ I..fucking _ache!_ "

Carter sought the man's eyes, confused.

He had the grace to be flustered.   “I didn't think you would.." how to put it delicately. "Not tonight, so I didn't get..the things."

"I hate them, Sir." She blurted the truth, having followed his meaning. "I always use them but,I.. _I don't like them_." She wanted him to know, her eyes saying all she was feeling and so much more.

" _I want to_ ,  Damn It!" He growled his pain. "I wouldn't do that to you, Carter! Give me some credit."

" _I..want you_." She was almost in tears. "S-Sir." 

He couldn't stand to see her like that, kissing her with all the pent-up passion he was experiencing. He broke the contact hastily. That had only made it worse. He stared into her eyes, his own tortured. "Tell me what to do, Samantha."

"You know what to do." She pulled his mouth back down, her lips parting, her tongue flicking his sensually, more than suggestively, her tone soothingly sensual in nature.

Again, O'Neill pulled back. "You're killing me, Carter." Beads of perspiration could clearly be seen on the man's forehead as he held himself in rigid 'check'.

He knew now.. _too late_ , he never should have entered her. There was no damned way he could stop now..none! He had waited too long for this.. _for her!_

And she was not helping. She kissed his neckline, his chest where his shirt buttoned, the silk of her legs rubbing up and down his thighs. When she kissed his mouth, she always used her tongue to explore, each tiny flick sending shock waves into the pit of his stomach making him all the harder and desperate to have her.

The sounds she made drove him to distraction. Without even realizing it, he began to.. _move._ Jack O'Neill filled Carter in every sense of the word..to capacity and beyond and at this exact moment, his shaft was rubbing her in the most erotic spot and she wanted him to 'fill' her in the most important way of all.

His hips inched forward and back, his shaft easing up and down, in and out of–Samantha Carter’s voluptuous body.

Nor she was not shy about helping, lifting to meet each thrust he offered, soft little 'mews' escaping her captured mouth, her renewed excitement fueling his.

O'Neill growled lowly, intensely lost in a world of sensation and warmth.  _Lost in the woman herself._

He increased the rhythm of his thrusts, the gentleness of moments ago replaced by something less civilized. He touched whatever he wanted. She did not stop him once. He kissed whatever he pleased and was kissed back just as urgently..as..anxiously.

Col. Jack O'Neill did what he did best. He took charge of the situation, all doubts gone.

The man arose, grasping her hips and pulling her roughly forward, impaling Sam on his staff.  He thrust heatedly into her cunt, seeking what only this woman could give him. He watched as he took his pleasure, which only heightened the sensations he was feeling.

It took only seconds and.. _it was upon him_. The man was not prepared for the desire that swept through his mind or the streak of lightening as it shot through his body. Brilliant colors exploded all around him.. _a feeling so intense, it verged on pain._ Jack could only hold on to the fragrant body of Samantha Carter and ride the waves of rapture as they washed over him.

The sensation seemed to go on forever. He did not want it to end. But..slowly, he drifted back to reality. And found himself engulfed in the arms of the most seductive woman he had ever made love to. He never wanted to leave this place. Or..this woman. He wanted to stay right here. Right where he was. It was where he most wanted to be.

"Colonel.” The soft, husky voice whispered in his ear, and he found himself smiling. 

"Hummm?" He asked sleepily, tightening his arms about the woman, feeling her breasts against his chest.

"You have to go get the baby."

"What baby?" He murmured, searching for her mouth, then.. _his senses kicked in_. "CRAP!" He remembered. " _The kid!"_

"It's almost twelve." Carter had smiled up at him, for he had moved, lifting slightly off her.  
"S-Should I..wait? I have my car."

"Yeah, Carter.." He disgusted, rolling off her, fiddling with his zipper and belt, his fingers unresponsive to his commands. "That's what you should do. Leave." He threw her a non-descript glare. " _If you have a serious death wish_ , that is!  You better be right there when I get back...or there will be hell to pay! Trust me!"

She smiled, happy now. "I might take a shower."

"..Can't you wait?" He had wanted to shower with her.

She smiled again, holding her amusement. "..Why?"

" _Guess!"_ He snapped, in no mood to be bandied with.  “ _Really_ , Carter?!  He dared her to take this insidious conversation one step further.

"Well..how can I occupy myself while you're gone, Col?" She lifted all too innocent eyes.  Then gasped sweetly.  "Ohh..I think I know of a way." It had come to her and she let the man know exactly what conclusion she had arrived at.

"Like shit!”  the man almost spit fire.  “You don't do _tha_ t unless I can 'watch'."   Jack was getting a little perturbed at the woman. "That's just.. _selfish as hell, Carter_! What are you thinking?"

"I just thought.." She was thrilled with his reaction, trying to hide the fact. "Well..if you’re sure. I guess I can..wait."

"You damned well better had 'wait'! And, none of that crap while I'm gone, you got it?"

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

"I'm serious, Damn you." He growled his annoyance.

"I said..alright." She blinked innocent eyes to the man.

Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. He sensed her mood and was pissed she might not obey his command if she really didn't want to. Damn her and in her present mood, it pretty much was a given, she wanted to.

He threw her a moody glare, grabbing his jacket, storming from the room in a foul mood indeed. He had been so content before..before the woman twisted his insides every which way she could possible twist them.

He was haunted by visions of her carrying out her threat...the entire drive over to Janet Frasier's. Jack had to get the kid. He had not wanted to leave Sam. He didn't trust her further than he could spit at this particular moment in time.    _She just better not be doing what he thought she was..not without him!_

* * *

 Jack had made it across town in record time. He pulled up in front of Janet Frasier's house, jerked the truck in gear, stepped out, crossing the well-manicured lawn, muttering soft curses under his breath.

 Could this night get any worse, although admittedly, fifteen minutes ago, had anyone asked, he would have said, it could not have gotten any better.

What a difference a few minutes made in a guy's life at times.  



	17. Chapter 17

**Frasier's home:**

O'Neill's scowl had not lessened. Janet Frasier lifted her brows, having answered the door bell seconds before. "Who died?"

Jack stared, dumbstruck, his expression having altered visibly.

Janet held her smile, _just_. "It's a facial mask, Col..relieves stress." She explained what the man so obviously did not comprehend.

"You're.." Jack's eyes narrowed and he still stared at the woman with Daniel Jackson's 'ewwww' face, unaware he emulated the other man.   “ _Green_. Did you _KNOW_ that?"

Janet smiled wistfully and sighed.

"Are you supposed to be..that?" He needed confirmation, thinking, the woman was a doctor.  Surely she would be the first to call 911 if there was a need, but..she was a different color than usual, so..

Before she could answer, however, Cassie came through the swinging hallway door. She took one look at O'Neill, turned and fled with a MOST annoyed: " _Mother!! Why didn't you tell me he was here! "_

Jack had started, for the young teenager had a similar 'face thing' going on except her's was orange..or maybe, tangerine. She had disappeared so fast, the Colonel Had not gotten a good look, keeping in mind, the man was a trained observer.

Janet chuckled. "Sorry, Cassie.  Get JJ's bag ready, please." She called through the decidedly closed door. She lowered her voice, confiding in the military guy.   "I think she has a little crush on you, Col."

" _MOTHER_!!”

The woman made an 'oops' face and grinned again.

"JJ has been the perfect little gentleman and he conked out about thirty minutes ago. Should sleep good tonight." She walked with the man to the bedroom where the baby was. "I think we 'played' him out. He's one tired little soldier."

" _Airman_." O'Neill corrected automatically, looking down to the sleeping baby, mentally checking him out. He looked fine. Not that he did not trust Janet Frasier..he did. Oft times, with his very life. So, he figured he could trust JJ to her.

"Col. Would you mind telling Coletti to stay out of my flower beds? They are a mess."

"He has to watch the house."

"Tell him to do it from the street and why? You have custody of JJ, right? I thought that was all settled."

O'Neill didn't trust anyone as yet..not the ones pulling the strings. He figured everyone was safe until he took care of the mess with Ba'al.  Hehe didn't know about afterwards as yet even though the President, himself, had assured him, the kid was his. He even had papers, all sighed and stamped and everything.

"Here's Cassie's money." He lay  two-hundred dollars on the table.

"Colonel!”  Janet's mouth fell slightly agape. "I'm not sure I have change for that. I didn't get to the bank today and.."

"Tell her to keep it. This was 'last minute' and she came through for me."

"Well, that's a lot of 'coming through' there."

"She wants a new dress for that 'pimple guy'—"

"Colonel O’Neill!   He is not—THAT " Cassie had washed her face, banging the door as she swept through it, diaper bag in hand.  “And his name is Christopher!”

O'Neill scowled at her.

"Wow!”  Her mood altered drastically as she had noted the money.  “Is that for me?”

"Prom dress, wasn't it?" Jack didn't really remember what kind of dress..just that she wanted one.

"Jr. Prom." It was corrected. She impulsively hugged the man, drew back, grinning. "Hey..Colonel.  Isn't that Sam's perfume you're wearing?" She grinned impishly up at the man.

O'Neill didn't miss a beat. "If he doesn't have you home by ten..I'm sending Dixon after him."

Cassie's gasp almost woke up the baby. 'MOM!”  it was screeched.   “TEN. _.TEN?”_

"He's joking, Cassie. Even _I_ agreed to twelve." Janet soothed the girl.

O'Neill looked at the girl, nothing more but certainly.. _nothing less._

"OH, MY GOD! "  Cassie was stricken. "He _MEANS_ it! "

She stomped away absolutely livid  "If you embarrass me in front of  Christopher..I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN NEVER!”  she warned fervently.    “ MOM! " She swirled, pleading her cause to a more sympathetic person. " _DO SOMETHING!_ "

Jack's scowl lessened with the rather dramatic exit Cassie accomplished and he almost, but not quite..smiled.

"I have a very disgruntled teenager on my hands, thanks to you, Col." Janet scolded him with a 'look'. "I hope you are happy now."

"Dixon says 'ten' and he's got an eleven year old girl and thirteen year old boy. He should know." The man pointed out the error of the good doctor's decisions.

"Cassie is very level-headed and I trust her."

"You're the ‘MOM’." Jack used Cassie's way of speaking, quoting with his fingers.

Janet chuckled. She watched the man retrieve the little one. "You remembered the car seat?"

"Stays in.." Jack 'quoted' with his fingers, yet again.  " _The Car_ ".

"Sorry..habit." Janet relented graciously. "Did you and Sam have a nice time?" She fished openly.

"Little dinner..little dancing. We played cards. She cheats."

"Um Hum." Janet was not fooled. "You dance, Col?"

"Votes still out on that one, Doc." He hefted the diaper bag. "Pooh?"

"It's in there." The woman motioned. "I hope you remembered flowers?"

"Florists were closed."

"I hope you made up for it?" She was annoyed.

"What are you? The Date Squadron Commander?"

Janet laughed. "Sam's my friend. I want to know if you treated her well. She's had a rough time of it lately." She had..quieted.

"I know that." Jack confirmed that he...'knew that.'

"Enough said." The doctor nodded her satisfaction. "I'm sure you did fine, Col."

"Gonna go now." The 'Col' took solace in the woman's approval, despite his gruff tone. He headed for the door, baby in arms.

"You, eh.." Janet followed him, her curiosity killing her. "Walked her to her front door like the gentleman I know you to be? When you, eh...dropped her off at her place? That's important to a woman, you know."

"No, I drove by and let her roll out. _Level Four Commando Training_." Jack sensed what was going on. "It's a requirement. Hammonds' getting a little more strict in his standards for SG personnel. In the long run, though, I think it will help her to pass the course."

Janet handed him an avocado pack. "You're stressing, Col. Try this...take away that 'bunched-up nerves' syndrome."

She stuffed the package in the diaper bag. "Relieves tension too.  You apparently need that as well. I'm guessing your evening didn't go as well as it could have." She sighed. "Colonel, I'm disappointed in you." She closed the door, green face looking a little..disappointed.

 _There!_   Jack had done his job well.   Janet was good and pissed with his efforts.

If Samantha Carter wanted to 'share' with the good doctor, that was her decision. Until he was told differently, what happened between the woman and himself.. _stayed between the woman and himself._

"Come on, kid..waaay past your bedtime." Jack zipped the tiny leather jacket more snugly to the small chin, tucking the blanket about the baby. He checked the strap for the car seat with a tug. He turned, searching the surrounding area. He could see nothing.

Coletti stepped out of the shadows at the corner of Janet's house, waving his arm.

O'Neill nodded back, signifying his 'thanks' as well.

SG-13 had really come through for him this time. His estimation of the group as a whole had risen tremendously. Forbes, he had known. The others of the team, he was beginning to.

All he knew, was that he could relax knowing they were around looking out for his kid.

None were married or even attached,  so they had volunteered when he had hesitated to ask it of other team leaders or their groups. Not that he didn't think the others would respond..he did. It was just such a damned imposition and he simply had not wanted to burden anyone.

He owed Forbes and his people. Jack O'Neill always repaid his debts.

This is one, he did not mind fulfilling. If ever SG-13 needed anything. He would see somehow..it was given.

He started the truck. He could not wait to get home. And that little bitch had better not be doing what he feared she might be, _was all he knew for sure._

Even though the thought alone made him 'hot' as hell. The man drove a little faster, shifting uncomfortably. He was hard again and it was difficult to drive, let alone concentrate when he was..indisposed, so to speak.

She would pay for this. _He was looking forward to the fact._

 


	18. Chapter 18

Carter slept peacefully.

O'Neill had put JJ in his crib across the room. The kid snored through the entire diaper change. He situated the squeaky horse thing that alerted him to the baby's every move throughout the night. It made him feel better. Jack slept better.

Jack had thought about letting the kid sleep with him, but Janet had vetoed the notion saying it wasn't good for the parent or child to set such a precedence.

Jack took a quick shower. He stood now, watching Samantha Carter sleep. Damn, She was beautiful. He couldn't get over the fact. Did she know? Did she have a clue? _How could she not know._

But, she never acted like she thought she was beautiful, nor did she flaunt her intelligence.

 He smiled. She cuddled JJ's bear. Resting her cheek on the soft, fluffy toy. She wore one of his shirts. The one he had worn today. She could have chosen a clean one, not that this one wasn't `clean'. He had only worn it to go to the market, then he changed into his BDUs and went to work.

He did not know Carter had chosen that particular shirt because it had his scent on it. The little black dress was draped neatly over the back of the oversized chair by the bed. Her heels were by the bathroom door.

It felt good..seeing her things about in his house. He couldn't explain it.  He simply accepted what ` _was'_.

He checked on JJ one last time, turning the fan on he used for `white noise' so the kid slept better. He threw a toy out of the crib. JJ liked to bite on the thing's nose. Jack thought the kid might be part dog sometimes. It had worried him at first. Now, he chalked it up to `teething.'

Jack had already planned breakfast, having made a quick drive-thru of the local late-night store. Juice, bread, well..toast. He already had coffee. Tomorrow was Saturday and if Ba'al didn't show up, they had a free day. Maybe she could `stay'.

He found himself looking forward to it. The thought no longer scared the man.

He looked down at her, his thoughts private.

Don't move too fast.  Maybe that had been the `Cop Guy's' trouble. _Took too much for granted too soon._

He removed his robe, completely nude beneath the black cotton garment. He slipped into the sheets, sliding quietly in beside the woman.

Carter stirred, and opened her eyes. She blinked, disoriented.

"Sorry..didn't mean to wake you." He eased the transition for her.

Carter arose, running her fingers through her hair. She checked the crib. "Little guy zoned out, huh?" She checked the clock by the bed.

O'Neill had noted. "Got somewhere you gotta be?" He sensed something in her manner.

Carter hesitated, turning slightly to search him out. "Sir, does this feel awkward for you? Would you rather we transition into this thing a little more slowl..” She had to ask, dreading his answer. "I will understand..really " She lied fluently.

"What I want to know, Carter, is.." He had wanted to know for an hour or more now. "Did you, or did you not.. _obey my orders while I was gone_."

Her mind went blank for a second and then she remembered to what the guy referred. _He wanted her to stay._ It was his way of telling her so!  Her heart sang. She tried to look contrite. Playing the game he wanted to play, to perfection. "..I..tried, sir." She shifted an unconsciously provocative glance. "Really I did."

But, she had begun to thinking about their time together.  About what he had done to her..with her and she could feel his mouth on her again.  Not only on her lips. Her flesh had been sensitive and glowing from his former administrations, and..it had just happened.

"Well," the man moved with remarkable speed, shoving her unto her stomach, sticking a pillow beneath her hip area as he spoke. "Evidently!  _You didn't try hard enough_."

Carter was taken by surprise by his actions, finding herself deposited face down into the sheets of the bed. She could feel the man's nudity, not having time to dwell on the matter, for his hands caught her upper thighs, pulling them apart as he made room for himself between her spread legs. " _OHH!_ " She breathed out her shock.

O'Neill glanced down at his new `play-ground'. He could see everything.  _Everything_! The pouty little lips of her vaginal area, the tight, hot cavern he was about to explore. He pushed the shirt out of his way, grasping his shaft. He did not take time to prepare her. He put the large bulb of  his head to her opening and slid deep inside her.

Carter cried out her delight, the sound muffled, for she had turned her face into the bed so as not to awaken JJ. _She was exposed and vulnerable_. Open to the man. In more ways than the obvious, were she honest with herself. She moaned helplessly, allowing his every whim, relishing in the erotica of the moment.

Jack was neither gentle nor patient this time,  but rough and demanding. Each stab of his dick moved her forward jerkily. His hands held her hips, holding her stationary for his purpose. He watched his progress, his blood heating dangerously. His eyes were lit with the fire he was igniting within himself. His emotions were raw, primitive. _He allowed them build._

It did not take long for him to finish.

Carter took great pride in her accomplishment. Jack O'Neill had just lost his infamous `cool'. His long, drawn-out growl of ecstasy alerting the woman to the fact.  She had pleased him. _She had pleased him..a lot._

He leaned and gasped in her ear. "In case you didn't recognize it.  That was your official `reprimand'..Major." He had made her title sound vaguely insulting. Well, after all.  The man was a full-fledged Colonel.  She smiled secretively for his annoyed tone, basking in her own after-glow, truth told.

Odd..she had never particularly `liked' reprimands before. Oral or written. Of course, this one had been neither. _Oral_ , she mused wistfully.  She hadn’t minded that activity earlier in the least.  Wonder what _THAT_ would have entailed, had the man chosen another route to take in his effort to enlighten her.

"When I give you an order.." He eased out of her, his arm going about her waistline as he took her with him as he lay down.  “I expect it to be obeyed.”

"Yes, sir." She sighed happily. She rather enjoyed his form of `punishment.'

O'Neill knew he had not given her enough time for her to get her’s. It started to nag at him.  She might be pissed for such an oversight once she had time to think on it.   Well, dammit to hell!  It had been meant as a reminder not to `play' without him. Still...

He pulled her back against his chest. Wedging his thigh between her legs. Carter could feel the scratchy hair of his chest rubbing on her back. It made her tingle.

Jack could feel the heat emanating from her center of being on the bare flesh of his upper thigh.  His muscles tightened from the exertion it kept the man from rubbing the wet, steamy area _just so_. But..another thought had occurred to him.

He ran his palm over the flat of her stomach, his fingers filtering into the neatly shaved patch of hair directly above her clit. He enjoyed the woman's slight exhale of breath. He put his fingers on the spot he knew she liked to be..rubbed. _He kept them perfectly still_.

In seconds, Samantha Carter was moving that luscious little ass against the tip of his finger. At first, slow..almost negligently. And then, moaning piteously the woman began to move faster..and faster still, her breath coming in shallow, short bursts.

O'Neill allowed her to do as she pleased, his finger remaining on her nub. He did not intend to help her one bit. It didn't look like she needed it anyway.

His dick was hard again but she didn't have to know that. He kept a space between that part of their bodies. He watched her wither about, getting more and more aroused with each movement she offered.

She had put her hand over her own mouth to stifle the noise she was making. He thought that was kind of cute.

And then...she climaxed, long and hard.

Jack smiled his pride. _He had never felt more a man_. But, he had to be Jack O'Neill or die. "Are you finished?" He asked sardonically.

"Fuck you, Sir." Carter kept her tone respectful.

"I'll take that as a `yes'." He chose to ignore her disrespect in this instance, too pleased with himself to do less. "Can I get some sleep now? That kid is awake with the chickens!”  His job seemed to be done here for the night, after all. _He had done his part_.

He had upheld his end of the bargain.

But then again, his member was aching horribly, a fact he was loathe to admit.

Carter chose to ignore HIM. She drifted already, between reality and dreams. Both were most pleasant.

" _Carter_ " The man snapped.

She started `awake'. "Ohh.”  She had felt his arousal, shifting her bottom dutifully, out of his vicinity.    “Sorry, Sir.”

Jack grunted his irritation, sticking a pillow down there to keep them separated. At least until he could get a little rest.  She had drained him..in more ways than the one.

"Trying to be _`cool'_ , here " He stated his grievances, more annoyed at his own lack of control than anything the woman had done. " _Not helping."_

"I wasn’t thinking, Sir." She yawned sleepily. "It won't happen again."

"It will happen, Major." He corrected, his tone surly. "Just not for a few hours. You're exhausted. You need to rest."

 _Alpha Male_. She grinned. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Sir."

Jack snuggled into her warmth, already half asleep. "I'm not as young as the fucking `Cop Guy'." He grumbled groggily. "I'll make it up to you just, give me a few..minutes. Dancing took a lot out of me."

She listened as his breathing became even and deep. She lay in his arms and felt a peace of mind and security she never knew existed. "Yes, Sir.." She whispered, a smile curving her lips. "Dancing, sir." She closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Samantha Carter lathered the body wash over her body leisurely, enjoying the hot spray from the shower head. Her hands moved over her breasts, then..downward, to the small bulge of her stomach, her fingers filtering between the lips of her vagina.

"You're not doing that right."

She opened her eyes, the blueness wide and startled, seeking out the intruder into her very private domain.

The man was perfectly naked. How long had he been standing there, watching her? She..flushed slightly.

O'Neill stepped into the glassed partition, his arms reaching to encircle her waist. She felt every muscle and bulge on his hard body. She felt another type of hardness as well.

He stepped, taking her with him as he backed her to the shower wall. He bent slightly, his arm lifting her as he placed his penis inside her. She kissed him wantonly, lifting her legs about his waist. They moved in unison to the ancient drives the passion within their bodies and mind dictated.

"I want to watch it.." Jack was not shy about stating his needs. "In the mirror–I want you to see it "

"I l-like the way you think, Sir."  "Now! " She gasped her own request, directly into his opened mouth, their breaths co-mingling lovingly. "I w-want it..NOW!”

"..Kay." He was agreeable. Proceeding good-naturedly, easily lifting her bodily, moving out of the steamy shower into the warmth of the heated bathroom, unto the slick surface of the granite sink top.   " _Whatever_."  Jack slowly re-entered the woman, his eyes never leaving her face in the reflection of the steamed up mirror.

Samantha Carter was breathtaking when she allowed herself to express her emotional state.  Jack could not take his eyes from such beauty, even for the sake of experiencing a very special moment between them.

They..finished. Both breathless and flushed with the end result of their coupling.

Sam continued with her shower with but one blush of acknowledgment to the man. He shaved leisurely, not wanting to leave her just at that moment in time but having wrapped a towel around his waist, sensing it made her more comfortable. She would have to get used to a lot of things but..he was not adverse to giving her the time she needed.

He tried very hard to keep focused on what he was doing and give the woman a little privacy at least. His thoughts wondered freely and most were really cool thoughts.

 _One troubled him though_. She had draped a towel around her perfect body.  Well, _he_ thought it was pretty damned perfect, if anyone asked his opinion. And had gathered enough courage to meet his eyes in the mirror now.

“Carter." He voiced his question, rinsing his razor in the running water of the sink. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye..were you?"  the dark liquid brown lifting with a rather cool stare to her blue ones.

She blinked then paled a bit and his temper flared. His eyes hardened and he put the razor on the basin, turning to leave.

"Sir!" She attempted explain her reasoning, He continued to the door. "Colonel!”  She called after the man who still refused acknowledge her, his back and manner ram-rod straight. "...Jack." She tired one last time.

O'Neill turned, his hand on the door knob. His eyes still angry, his expression a brooding one.

"I..I didn't know if I should awaken you."

He merely stared at her.

"I wanted to.." She motioned to the shower, a thought coming to her frantic mind. She hated his anger. "But..but, you were sleeping so soundly and, you hadn't given me permission and I didn't want to chance another..reprimand."

She lied, realizing now how stupid a thing it had been to simply leave this man after what had passed between them. She knew how she would have felt if he had done the same thing. She could only pray he took the lie at face value and forgave her such thoughtlessness.

"You.." He scowled, stepping a little closer, his expression one of serious contemplation. "Didn't like my..reprimand?"

She managed a contrite look. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I think..I did, actually."

He moved closer, his entire demeanor having altered.  "Yeah?"

"I know I wasn't supposed to but.." She kept up the facade for it seemed to be working with the man. His eyes had lost that cold quality. Jack O'Neill was back. "And I realize you did it for my own good.." She left it there.

"Well.." He nodded, feeling infinitely better now. "I'm sorry it had to come to that. I'll try, in the future to be more understanding of..such things."

"Not on my account, Sir." She lifted a bold stare.

Jack finally..smiled. "You feel like breakfast?"

"I would absolutely love breakfast."

"..Cool." The man looked at her for a long beat then left to prepare breakfast.  He whistled down the hallway, his steps light and with a definite spring to them.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**INFIRMARY:**  

"Sam, I've run the tests twice and you used the home pack twice. Let's face facts here and call a spade a spade." Janet Frasier suggested evenly. "You did not use protection. You don't have to be a rocket scientist, even if you are..to know the possibilities here.  " Janet knew how the woman felt about Jack O'Neill.  “ _Is it so bad?”_

"I can't tell!” Carter knew for certain.  “ _Not something like this_!”   The Astrophysicist  was beside herself. "He wanted to use the damned things. I was the one.."

"Tell him.." A very masculine voice started both females.  One more than the other.  Janet Frasier clamped her mouth shut, determined to abide by her oath as a doctor and friend, no matter her personal beliefs.   " _What?_ "

Col. Jack O'Neill wanted an answer to his question, it was clear. "SG-13 told me you were here."  The man came fully into the area, his hands still stuck into the pockets of his BDUs, his eyes far too astute for Carter’s liking.

 _Damn SG-13_!  Carter cursed her luck and those horrible people and their nosey ways! "You..you can't be here, Sir.”  The woman blurted, her misery complete.  “ This is a private.."

O'Neill looked past Samantha Carter and her flushed cheeks. "What's wrong with her?" he directed the inquiry to a sedate Janet Frasier.

"Well, technically, Sir.  That is between my patient and myself." Janet reminded herself more than the man. "Physically, she is fine. One could even say..great."  Janet didn’t see any harm in confiding good news.

" _JANET_ ?" Carter could not believe the woman had transgressed even that much of her privacy.

Janet managed look contrite.

"Then..what?" Jack could relax, his worst fears having been abated. "What aren't you wanting to tell me?" He directed his question to Carter.

"You have to go, now, Sir.”  Carter was more than firm.  “Tell him, Janet."

The man looked from one woman to the other, his manner unchanged, hands still in pockets, expression a little preoccupied.

Jack O’Neill..processed.

 "..Bet it's not the `Cop Guy’s." He transferred his smug look to Carter. "I'm no rocket scientist, Major..but I can still add two and two together and get `three'." He turned away from Carter's flaming cheeks. "So..Old Doc. Frasier.”  He looked the small woman up and down progressively.    “Do we have a ‘due date’ as yet?”

" _Your_ guess is better than mine." Janet confirmed his hypothesis to Samantha Carter's amazement.

" _My God Janet!_ " Carter wanted to melt into the floor.

"Oh, please. We are all adults here." Janet snapped her waning patience. "He needs to know."

"Shouldn't she be sitting down or something." Jack remembered the correct procedure. "Gotta be a girl, Carter..JJ needs a sister to punch around until she gets big enough to take him out. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Carter's mouth feel agape and she merely stared at the man.

A clammer of running feet interrupted the ‘tender’ moment.  Jack turned half-way to meet the new arrival on scene, making way, stepping aside a bit.

" _SAM_! " Daniel burst into the room, out of breath and openly concerned. "I just heard from SG-13!”

“Are you hurt? _Are you sick_? My God! Is there something wrong?”  the young man tried to catch his breath but priorities were priorties.   “ Janet _Is_ there something wrong? Is everything ok?”  he looked from one person to another.  “ What's going on?"  he demanded someone say something..anything, at this point. 

 “Jack?..”  the guy scowled, something clicking in his brain.   “ _Jack?_ "   Daniel scowled. "What are _you_ doing here.”  Another thought struck like a thunder bolt.   “ Good lord! _There is something wrong!”_

"Doctor Jackson, this is an examining room!”  Janet tried for some sort of decorum.  “ You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm not _about to leave!”_ Daniel was damned sure _.  “_ Not until someone tells me what's going on. "  Yeah, he was pretty positive on the matter. "Sam..can I help? Are you feeling ok? What's the proble..."

"Daniel..." Jack interrupted the man's ramblings. "Shut up."

"Well? _What is it?"_ Daniel could shut-up. He didn't _HAVE to talk_. He just wanted to know what was wrong. "You better tell me because I can just wait an hour and find out from SG-13. They're waiting on the lab results even as we speak."

 _"WHAT?"_ Sam sputtered.

 _"WHAT?"_ Janet..snapped.

"She's pregnant." O'Neill cleared up the mystery for Daniel.

Sam's eyes widened and she gasped her astonishment for the carelessly stated fact.

Daniel..digested..

 ... ... ...took a while.

"-WHAT?!”  Daniel was incensed.  No.. _beyond incensed_.  Poor Jack!  _Poor clueless Jack_! “

“Sam!  _How could you_? _The `Cop Guy'_?' Daniel looked at Jack O'Neill, his face more than empathic.  ‘ God!’  He felt so bad for the man.

" _What the hell were you thinking?_ ”  The Archeologist demanded an explanation.  One he could live with.  “ You are supposed to be intelligent!”

“He's short! This is wrong..this is just so _..not right_ " The man started to pace rapidly back and forth. Agitated, was not the word to apply to him. He was waaay beyond that. "Please! Please, God!”  he sought a Higher Source.  “Let this be an ‘Alternate Universe’ thing..or something."

"Get out! _All of you_! " Sam had reached her limit, very close to tears.  Good Lord!   **she never cried**!  Never!  What the hell was happenin..

"I think I'm going to blow chunks." Daniel was beside himself, ignoring the woman entirely.

"I can help you there, Doctor." Janet replied, tongue in cheek.

Daniel looked at the ‘Doctor’, his mood no better.  He moved on. " _I can't take this, Woman_ " He actually yelled at Samantha Carter. "Haven't you heard of condoms?"

Carter blushed prettily, beyond speechless at this point.

"I don't like them." Jack rescued her..sort of.

The man had stood, taking it all in, his manner less than perturbed. 

"Well, nobody _likes'_ them, Jack." Daniel explained rather snippily.   "That is hardly my point and I don't see how you can stand there so calmly and take this totally _sickening_ news so..so.." The man waved his arms erratically about. "Calmly!” Daniel repeated himself without realizing as much.

But then the young man stopped talking. Something nagging at his brain. He..processed.

Processing...

Process...ing...

_"..OH..MY...GOD! "_

O'Neill sighed heavily. "Connection made." He shook his head woefully, sighing heavily. 

" _YOU?"_ Daniel pointed an accusing finger at the other man.  The man was..astounded!  No, shocked..!  But then again, shouldn’t he be deliriously happy?  This meant that Sam and Jack were..would..!  His happiness turned to elation but then again..!  “Oh..no!”  he whispered a revelation.  “.. _How?_ ”  his mind boggled.

"What, you want details?" Jack scoffed. "Let's get out of here. The Major needs some alone time, don't you..Major." He turned gentle eyes on the woman.

"It's _him,_ right? Sam?"  Daniel needed confirmation because at this point, he wasn’t going to trust his intellect or reason.  “You two _FINALLY_..”

"Move it, Daniel." Jack steered the archeologist toward the door, but he didn't get that far. Daniel rushed back, hugging the woman in a big bear `hug.'

"This is soooo cool!”  He released Sam and hugged Janet. "This is.. _Fantastic_!”  Daniel couldn’t contain his joy.  “ This is beyond...NO!." He held Janet at arm’s length, a horrible thought hitting him.

 "This is not good..not good _at all_. We only have...what?”  he sought out the woman, measuring the flatness of Sam’s stomach.  “ How much time?”  He prompted Janet for a reply.   “ The kid will need..well, _everything_!”  the thought appalled him.  “ You guys got _nothing,_ Jack..." But the joy could not be contained.  Daniel needed to hug something.  He started toward the man, hands spread wide, smile beaming.

"NO!”  O'Neill retreated, holding up HIS hands as a warning. "No ` _hugging'! “_ the man snapped a warning _._

Daniel waved the remark aside, his mind going back to ‘problem solving’ status. 

"Jesus..you don't even have a house! Or.. _diapers._ You'll need lots of diapers. _Tons_!”  he knew how much JJ used but again, he was potty training the kid as fast as he could.   “But only the bio-degradable kind, right?”  he sought out Sam’s opinion.  “Am I right?”

“Geesh!” the guy’s brain whirled.  “ There's so much we gotta do! I gotta get on the Internet!”  that was one thing he knew for certain, starting for his computer station but then he remembered, returning post-haste.

He hugged Carter again..tighter. " _This is amazing_!”  He beamed a smile at her, embracing her again, this time, swaying heartily back and forth.   “This is.. _’Wow’!_ _Un-Freakin-believable!_ You did great, Sam!  Way to go!”  He kissed the woman right on the mouth.  “I’m proud of you!  _Really!_ ”

Jack O’Neill had watched Samantha Carter through-out the entire episode, feeling his way around the woman’s tightly introverted emotional state.  He moved aside for Daniel’s exit, sighing mentally for the younger man’s giddy state.

O'Neill glanced, having come to stand beside Carter.

Daniel's efforts had forced her hospital gown to..slip.

Janet pulled a face, seeing the man’s sudden interest in Sam’s backside, stepping, jerking the fabric..back over the other woman's bottom, giving the Colonel a scolding `look'.

O'Neill `looked' right back. He was a Colonel.. _she_ was not. He could look at Carter's ass if he wanted. It was partially his..especially in light of the recent disclosure. He felt a smile curve his mouth then forced it and his `happy feeling' aside, for Janet was watching him, her expression a critically stern one.

He forced another scowl. He had never felt less like `scowling', in truth.

A girl. It had to be a little girl. With golden blonde hair and eyes the color of the Colorado sky..just like her mom.

" _Balloons!_ " Daniel was back, sticking his head in the door. "Kids like balloons! They hate clowns so..no clowns, Jack. No clowns in the kid's room...that's important.” He held up a warning finger.

“Course, first we have to _find_ a `room'. Which means we have to find a `house'. Any preferences? Ranch, Cape Cod..Victorian? _Vitamins!_ Right Janet? Vitamins are a must " He disappeared, then popped back around the corner.

"Jack.. JJ needs a puppy so he won't feel left out when the new baby comes. Transference or something like that. I read that in Reader's Digest. I'll get you a copy. We need to paint first, right? You'll probably hate the wallpaper too."

"Go away now, Daniel." Jack suggested evenly.

Daniel beamed. " _Is this great or what?"_

The silence was deafening.

Jack looked down to Samantha Carter.

Janet held her smile. "Well..I'll leave you two to it. I imagine you have some talking to do." She touched Sam's arm. "You know where I am, Sweetie..if you need me."

Jack watched her exit the infirmary doors, before returning his attention to Carter. "You ‘ok’ with all this?"

"It's my fault, Sir!” " She blurted her ever growing fears.   "I..I don't know what to say to you "

"Say you're `ok' with it." Was all he needed or wanted..to hear.

"Are.. _you_ , Sir?" Her voice trembled somewhat.  “Truly?”

The man's handsome features broke into a dimpled grin and he took on that cocky swagger as he exited the room.

Samantha Carter looked after him, her mind in turmoil, her emotions strained and her stomach fluttering queasily. She closed her eyes and..sat on the bed.

She had _sooo_ much to think about now. God! _How did this happen_? Was she happy? No! She was terrified. She was absolutely..terrified.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel Jackson’s desk was piled high with opened text books dealing in ancient languages.  There were several scrolls thrown carelessly aside,  an odd looking black artifact lay forgotten and discarded.

The young man’s glasses were hanging haphazardly from the ‘V’ of his azure blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up the muscular arms.   Daniel had been working out faithfully with the large Jaffa for weeks now and the results were clearly definable.

He held a pencil between his teeth, and he was pouring over several of the latest editions of _Home and Garden_.   His computer was opened to a ‘Mommie and Me’ baby site for newborn infants. 

"DanielJackson.  There are many items listed upon this sheet of paper.”  Teal’c was looking over the print-out studiously.   “ I do not know where to locate several. What is a Cuisinart?"

"I'm not sure, Teal'c, but I'm pretty sure, everyone needs one." Daniel was sorting, and writing and checking articles into their proper `boxes.' He had a lot of stuff on the lists he had compiled that needed to be purchased.

"Do _you_ own one?"

The question threw the human momentarily. He had to think it out. "Well, no, but trust me..they need one."

"Then, I shall endeavor to obtain one."  Teal’c had made a sound decision.

"God!”  the Archeologist was hit by a wave of growing hysteria.   “We can't _DO_ all this!  He waved his list around frantically.  “We only have.." For some odd reason, Daniel looked at his watch. "What? Eight months?”  the time frame seemed to already loom directly before him.   “When did he `bop' her? _Does anyone know for sure?"_ God willing, maybe he could squeeze in another month somewhere.

"I shall ask SG-13."  Teal’c assisted his friend, sensing Daniel’s state.

"Teal'c!”  Daniel seized the large being’s arms excitedly.   “ You're a genius!”  His dark mood evaporated.   “ SG-13! Of course!”  He felt almost giddy.  “ _This is what they`do'!_ " Daniel was exhilarated. "We'll get them to help " He gathered his `lists' hastily.

The two men entered the corridor at a brisk stride only to halt as Daniel noted some new items posted on the ‘Community Bulletin Board’.   "What's that?" He approached the wide cork board almost cautiously. Teal'c followed, stepping casually alongside of the human.

"It appears to be a new posting."

Daniel lifted the end of the long piece of paper, searching for the top. He read aloud:

" _Baby shower to be held for Major Samantha Carter, resident Genius and Saver of the Planet.”_ He exchanged benign glances with Teal’c then continued reading the bold, dark print.  “ _Rec Room Two, 1400 hrs. Presence not mandatory, `Gifts' ARE (This means you,  
Fenway..you cheap ass bastard)._

 Daniel shared what he knew about ‘that’ subject with Teal’c, who clearly, had not followed the last post.   “Fenway..lab tech,17th floor. He's a little..thrifty when it comes to chipping in the pot." He explained.

"The.. `Pot'?" Teal'c questioned regally.

Jackson motioned to a large jar to his left sitting on a makeshift table. It was already full of dollar bills.

"Please continue, DanielJackson." Teal'c was interested in what the paper stated.  Daniel obediently returned to his task.

" _Newly acquired `Six-By' Transport Vehicle to be raffled off, proceeds to go to `house warming' gift (as soon as the `Archeological Guy' and Teal'c get off their collective asses and actually FIND a house)"_

Daniel frowned. "We've only had two days."

"Indeed." Teal'c placed his hands behind his back, lifting his noble head..nobly.

Daniel read on:

" _One dollar per guess.  Pick at your own risk.”_    Daniel wondered over the dire warning but shrugged mentally, checking the slots still available.

Daniel checked the list. "Damn, Dixon took my time-slot.”  He felt disappointed.  “Oh well, I'll take.." The man calculated rapidly. "4 a.m.—Weds. Kids always come in the middle of the night and I figure, middle of the week as well.”  He explained his logic.  He darkened in the circle provided for each ‘guess’.

"Ry' Ac arrived in the evening as the suns were setting. I wish to choose that time."

Daniel listed their guesses. He put his money in the jar as did the large Jaffa.

"Oh, my God!”  he chuckled lowly.  “Look at this.”   He showed Teal'c an item further down on the posting. "They are guessing as to the father's identity.  Jack will crap! "

"O'Neill will not be pleased." Teal'c gravely concurred.

Daniel read from the `guesses' listed: "Listen to this..." He shook his head woefully.

 _1\. Dopey_  
2\. Sneezy  
3\. Doc (Not Frasier)  
4\. Richard Milhouse Nixon.

Teal'c interrupted the reading of the list. "Is that not one of your former leaders, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Is he not dead?" Teal'c was becoming confused.

"Well..yes." Daniel admitted.

"Is he then, an Ascended Being?"

"It's a joke, Teal'c..human thing." Daniel could not begin to explain it, though.

"..I see." The eyebrow went up. The Jaffa went back to waiting patiently for the `human' to continue.

Daniel returned to the list of guesses.

“ _Ba'al, Anubis, The Replicator Guy, Santa Claus, Dave from Wendy’s, The Sargent at the front desk, (the blonde guy, not the other one) Silar, the ‘Architect Guy’.”_   Daniel stopped for a much needed breath.   “Architect Guy?”  he questioned, baffled.

“I believe it is explained here, DanielJackson.”  Teal’c pointed to the appropriate spot.

Daniel squinted, then remembered his glasses.  The scribbled writing became instantly clear. 

“ _That’s ‘Archeology Guy’ Idiot.”_   Daniel sighed heavily, shaking his head woefully.   “I’m thinking this must be SG-13.”

“I believe your assumption to be correct, DanielJackson.”  Teal’c concurred.

Daniel glanced at the long list, which curled down to the floor.   Which is what had captured his attention in the first instance, in truth. 

“ _MacGyver?”_   Teal’c questioned.   “An excellent television program.”

“Not really.”  Daniel was loathe to inform the guy.  The list continued with names such as Spiderman, E.T. The Bionic Man, etc.    “That’s interesting.”  He motioned and Teal’c read the neatly printed words.  

“ _Immaculate Conception_.”  The Jaffa was more than puzzled.

“I’m sorry, Teal’c.”  Daniel felt for the guy.  “Even I’m stumped at that one.”

The list went on and on. There had to be a two or three hundred ‘signatures’ on it. At the very end was a cryptic postscript.

_B.Y.O.B. (This means, you, Fenway–you cheap ass bastard)._

Daniel sighed. "If I know SG-13, these things are all over the base by now. And probably at the local 7-Elevens. I hope Sam doesn't— "

Teal'c motioned discretely with his head, looking past Daniel Jackson.

 _"Do you BELIEVE this?_ " The woman was striding down the corridor, long list in hand. "It's just sick, I tell you.. _SICK!_ "

"It's their way of saying `We love you', Sam." Daniel was quick to pacify the woman. "If they don't `razz' you..they don't like you. This is a good thing."

"Good? _Good_? I haven't even had a chance to tell the General yet!”  her lovely face was flushed, her eyes sparking fire.   “ I'll KILL them And I can do it too.." She rattled the paper in the two men's faces. "I have a P-90 and I know how to use it, damn them!”

Daniel stepped hastily aside as she continued on down the corridor.

Anthony Coletti popped his head around the corner behind them. "..Man Is she pissed or what? " He straightened, secure in the knowledge Samantha Carter was well out of ear shot.

The young Marine sauntered up to Daniel and Teal’c, followed closely by the other members of SG-13.

"I told you not to post that on base." Forbes reminded, hands in his camouflage pants.

"She'll cool down." Coletti was reasonably sure. "So! Geek Boy!” the man hung a heavy arm over Daniel’s shoulder.   “Big Guy.." He nodded his `hello' to Teal’c.   "What'd ya think?"

"I think you are all pretty much certifiable." Daniel had no qualms about stating his opinion in this instance.

"Did you put down a `guess'?" Calli Hertz checked the list for Daniel’s entry.   "Hey!”  She turned a dark scowl to Forbes. "You called me an `idiot' here! " She knew his hand writing.

"I call `em like I see `em, Baby!" Forbes smiled politely at her.

"You cross that out!” She demanded, holding the list for him to do so.  “People will see it!”

The man grasped Daniel's pencil from the guy’s mouth, marking the offensive word out. He wrote another, handing the pen back to it's rightful owner.

Calli checked the list, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Funny!”  She crossed out `Asshole' with a determined flourish, having grasped Daniel's pen as well.  Daniel rubbed his front teeth.  "I don't like you today!”  she announced airly.  “ Not at all!”   She showed Daniel the list.. "Is this Col. O'Neill's handwriting?"

Daniel scanned the list for her meaning. She pointed to the " _MacGyver_ " entry. Daniel rolled his eyes and refused an answer.

Forbes moved on, not particularl upset buy her remark. "Found a house yet?"

"Hey,no one saw this coming!  I need a littl.." Daniel was sensitive about such criticism.

"It's been coming for eight years, Geek Boy." Forbes sighed. " _Everyone_ saw it coming..except Carter and O'Neill."

"Yeah..what was with the `Cop Guy'?" Calli wanted to have that explained fully. "What was that all about?"

"Which reminds me, " MacAroy ` _reminded'._ "You all owe me, big time. I told you.." He held out his palm. "She would cancel at the last minute. Pay up! "  he waggled his fingers.

The others reluctantly did so, sighing for their lot in life.

MacAroy happily counted his `winnings'. "Coletti..you owe me five."

Coletti forked over the money. "How do you know it wasn't one of them?" He jerked his thumb to his `friends.'

"Because I know you." The other man smiled pleasantly accepting his cash.

Coletti rolled his eyes and..shut up.

"You must locate a Cuisinart." Teal'c informed their leader stoically.

"Is that a new Goa'uld fighting technology thing we don't know about?" Coletti was mystified. Everyone looked at the man. "..What?"

"It is not to fight the Goa'uld.  It is a gift for O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c corrected the misconception.

"Newest sex toy." Coletti nodded sagely, finally 'getting it'.

"..Really?" Calli Hertz was suddenly most interested. "How does it work?"

"If there was a way.. _you'd find it_." Forbes sensed. "Is this embarrassing, or what?" He wanted confirmation. "We'll find one, Teal'c..got it covered."

"There is much to do. You must assist." Teal'c informed the others in that `winning way' he had about him.

"Guess we `assist'." Forbes informed his team in that.. ` _I'm in charge and you are not'_ way he had about HIM.

"I have a date tonight " Calli Hertz balked.

"Cancel it..we're needed here and besides, you never `put-out' anyway. Where's the harm? Waste of time, to my way of thinking." Forbes teased in his own way, although his features were perfectly straight. "Get the guy all `hot and bothered' then bail on him. There are names for girls like you, Hertz."

"There are names for guys _like you_ , Col. Want me to call you a few? And..for your information, one does not have to `put out' to enjoy an evening out with the opposite sex " The woman snapped peevishly.

"Child!  .. _Child!_ " Coletti put a comforting arm around the girl. "How very naive you are!  No wait!”  he pushed her away rather roughly, laughing gaily.  “You are merely..delusional!”

Calli righted herself, irritated. "I don't want to cancel my date. The guy asked me just this morning and I'm going "

"What..'guy'?" Forbes demanded, not liking this new bit of information.

"Frank." Calli smiled happily.

".. _Reynolds?_ Are you crazy?" Forbes exploded. " _He'll eat you alive!_ "

"Well, if I play my cards right _..helloooo!_ " She made mention.

"God..you are such a slut. "  Forbes shook his head slowly, his stare an intimidating one.

Daniel frowned for the terminology but the girl took it much better than he had.

"He's cute and I like him " She practically stamped her foot.

"You like anything in pants." Forbes disgusted.

Calli looked down to her own BDUs..confused now.

"Anything `male' in pants." MacAroy helpfully explained.

" _I do not!_ " Calli took exception. "I don't like Fenway..the cheap ass bastard "

"Reynolds is NOT for you, trust me on this." Forbes advised, his tone and manner a bit chilly.

"He's sweet." Calli informed the other man.

"Sweet?" Forbes allowed his amazement. "He's a carnivore and you are his prey "

"You aren't my keeper–`Mr. Jaffa Guy!”  Calli took her case to a higher court.  “I don't want to piss you off but I really like this `Reynolds Guy' and I haven't had a real date in—well—never mind, but..I really, _really_ want to go! " the girl batted her eyes innocently up at the large being.

Teal'c made his decision. "You may go."

"COOL! " Calli was happy again. "Very cool!   _Thank you `Mr. Jaffa Guy_ —Thanks! "

"..Hertz " Forbes grated his warning. "Reynolds is bad news, at least..for you. Let's talk about this, damn it "

"You're not going to talk me out of this. You guys can find a Cuisinart without my help." She was relatively sure.

"It's not about the damned Cuisinart!” Forbes bellowed, then, settled, sensing he was the sudden center of attention.

Daniel Jackson exchanged subtle but ‘knowing looks’ with Teal'c.

Coletti lowered his head, holding his amusement for his illustrious leader's predicament.  
MacAroy watched the impending scene, his expression neutral.

Calli calmed as well. "Look! I love the fact that we are a `team'. That we do everything together..except for that `peeing' thing, that time...ewwww " She shuddered.

"But, putting that aside. For the first time, a guy notices me and even asks me out. You guys go out all the time and I'm at home eating pizza and ice cream and gaining weight. This is my turn.." She checked with her team and especially, Forbes, her look an endearingly lost one. "Ok?"

Forbes felt a little guilty. "Fine, go out. But.. _not with Reynolds_ " He had to move carefully here. Others were listening. He had feelings for the girl. She had no clue. He didn't want her finding out from anyone but himself. "You don't know him, he's out for one thing."

"Thanks! " Her tone chipped ice. "I wasn't aware the only thing I have going for me is..that.” "

"I didn't mean.." He man ran his hand over his neckline, pissed he had not handled it better.

Calli threw up a hand and walked the same path down the corridor Sam Carter had before, in pretty much the same mood.

The silence was brittle.

"I thought that was well-said, considering." MacAroy lifted impressed brows checking out Forbes. "Considering you are a first class S.O.B..Sir."

The other man shifted a cool gaze, then he, too, took his leave. In the opposite direction.

The silence came again.

"So.." Coletti asked. "Want to go switch the sign in the shower room?"

"—Sure." MacAroy was `game'. "We'll get on this list, Geek Boy." He had accepted a few papers from Daniel in the beginning of the conversation.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, thanks. You do that."

Teal'c bowed slightly to the two men's imminent departure.

"Well.." Daniel had waited until he was sure they were alone. "What do you think?"

"Concerning, DanielJackson?"

"Forbes, and the woman..Hertz." Daniel clarified.

"He did not wish her to go with Col. Reynolds."

"He likes her..right?" Daniel wanted his theory confirmed. "In a non-military sort of way?"

"He does."

"And..she doesn't have a clue?"

"She does not."

"Ahh " Daniel nodded his acceptance of it all. "Back to the grindstone." He handed Teal'c his list. "I'm hitting the stores, you?"

Teal'c read his paper with meticulous care. "I shall be at..The Baby Barn."

Daniel blinked. "Good luck."

"And you, DanielJackson."

 


	22. Chapter 22

Jack O'Neill held his smile, as he had been mentally attempting to do for the past hour now. He was on such a 'high'..it seemed his entire system was just one big grin.

 _Samantha Carter was carrying his kid._ There was a squiggly little 'glitch' inside the woman that he had put there, that would, miraculously, in a few short months, evolve into..a miniature human being. _All because of him._

He was kinda proud of such an accomplishment. Not that he did it alone, he wasn't saying that. _Exactly_. But, he thought, on the whole, he had put more 'effort' into the project than Carter had. In a way.

 _A 'mini-me'_. The thought made him want to grin again. He sipped his coffee to hide his lapse. A tiny version of himself.  A baby girl or a son. That would be 'cool' too. He really didn't care as long as it was ok. And..looked like Carter.

Jack did not consider himself a handsome man. He had, in reality, never considered the matter at all. He knew Carter was beautiful though and hoped whatever kind of kid they had, it would take after it's Mom, more so than, himself.

 _He was happy_ , dammit!

Was it so wrong to be happy for once in his life? Totally? Irrevocably, undeniably, freaking.. _happy?_

"Colonel?"

He glanced up at the unexpected interruption into his private 'moment'.  Big blue eyes stared at him, filled with anxious intensity.  The man arose immediately.  "Carter!”  his smile a spontaneous one.   “ Hey." He waved his hand to a chair.   "You want some coffee or, no.”  his scowl came.  “Caffeine probably isn't good for you right now..cake?"

"No, no cake." Although suddenly the ideal sounded rather good. She shook the notion, continuing.   "But, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  If you have a few moments?" She glanced nervously around the seemingly unoccupied commissary.  Her concentration was intense and focused.

Jack misunderstood. "Well..ok, then." He relented. He couldn't refuse this woman much now, he guessed. "Just one cup, though. And promise you won’t tell Janet."

"No, not that! " The woman exasperated. Then tried to settle a little. "Not that, Sir. About.." She motioned helplessly. " _Us_..I mean." She was quick to rephrase. "What's happening." She spread her hands. "This!” " And placed them on her stomach. She had glanced around again and lowered her voice, leaning very close to the man so they could speak  more privately. 

O'Neill found the gesture endearing. "..Carter. It's not like SG-13 hasn't notified everyone. You don't have to whisper."

"SG-13!”  She was still scathing from ‘those’ people’s antics.  “Don't get me started on that lot!”

O'Neill held his smile. "So, what do you need to talk about?" He indicated the chair next to his. He had all the time in the world for her.

" _What do I want to 'talk' about_? Sir? " She was a little taken aback. "I.." She attempted to formulate a coherent thought. "We..”  No, that wasn’t the way to go.   _“I_.." She corrected herself yet again, mentally chastising her use of the plural. " _I_.." it was emphasized. There was no ' _we_ ' as yet, not until this man allowed there be. "I take full responsibility for what happened. You wanted to..”  she cleared her voice softly.   “ _You know!”_ she gestured haphazardly.   “And I insisted you not go get them so, well, _you know all that_." She waved a dismissing hand.

Jack's mouth quirked but he got his amusement under control. She was so cute when she went off on a 'Daniel' tangent. He had never seen her do that before.

"What I..I guess what I'm wanting to say–" she tried again. "Is it's ok, if.. _you know_." She inclined her head and waited.

Jack thought he knew. He was pretty sure he had 'followed' her train of thought. But just to be sure.. "Why don't you elaborate. I'm a little fuzzy, here."

"Col.." God! _Was he going to make her say the words_?

"I'm talking about the baby. I don't expect.." _What?_ What did she expect. What was it she was wanting him to say. She needed reassurance here. Something!  Anything!

Something positive to go on.  Some sign that the man was fine with all that had occurred between them. 

"Carter.." Jack thought he had gotten her drift finally. "Don't worry. I'm gonna 'step up'."  He had learned his lesson, if only the hard way, with the 'Cop Guy.'  "I'm gonna do the right thing here.”

Samantha Carter's face drained of color.

O'Neill was immediately alarmed, his posture stiffening. His instincts kicked into 'over-time' status.

"The _'right' thing_? " She repeated the insidious remark. She slowly stood, her world turning upside down for the second time in one freaking day. Her color was still decidedly 'off ', as was her equilibrium.

O'Neill had shot up from his chair with the woman's actions. He unconsciously held out his hand as if willing her to sit back down, for she still looked odd. He wondered, should he alert Janet Frasier? _Was there something wrong here?_

" _The right thing_? " Carter's color had returned two-fold with her rising anger. "I don't need you to do the 'right thing " The woman was devastated. It was the last thing she had wanted or expected to hear from this man.

Jack was confused and lost but, for once that’ little boy look’ did not touch Carter's heart.

"You know what?" Her pride kicked in, along with an irrational rage. "I don't need you at all. ..I don't need you or the 'Cop Guy' or _anyone_!  I'll do this by myself, like I have everything else in my life! "

"Hey!”   _O'Neill was floored_. The woman had never spoken to him in such a manner before!  And especially after..well, all that had passed between them of late. " _Carter!_ "

She shook off his attempt to touch her. " _NO!_    You said all I needed to hear " She started to take her leave.

" _Wait a damned minute_ " He snapped, grasping her arm to insure she stay to listen to his explanation.

" _DON'T!_ " Sam jerked from his grasp, for it brought too many unwanted memories right now. She had to put all that in the past, apparently. She needed to get away from his influence. To put things in perspective..

Jack was stunned, his own temper flaring. "I'm just trying to tell you.."

"I don't want to hear it!  You've said enough " His words had made her physically ill. She could not take any more right at this exact moment.

"I said!  Wait a minut..."  the Colonel stepped in front of her, blocking her intended path.

" _Get out of my way!_ " She shoved against his chest, forcing a space to squeeze through, those blue eyes flashing an icy fire.

Jack O'Neill was thrown for a loop, first, by her tone and now..by her reaction to him.

"Hey!”  He tried the only thing he could think.  God!  How he wanted to hear her call him ' _Sir'_ right about now. "You're out of line, Major! _Stand down!_ "

" _Go to hell.."_ She shot right back, not bothering to turn around or look back. "Colonel!”  Her tone dripped venom.

Jack's mouth fell agape as he stood, watching the woman's retreat. A movement caught his eye, he jerked his head to the left, his instincts honed to razor-sharp awareness by his time off-world.

William Forbes, sat, alone at a table along the far side of the wall. He had blended quite nicely, but that is what SG-13 was famous, or infamous..for. That's what they 'did'.

"Welcome to _my_ world, O'Neill." The man stood, leaving his beer on the table. What the hell he was doing drinking beer at eleven o'clock in the morning, mystified the Col. "Women!" The other man disgusted. "Can't live with them..can't 'frag' em with a block of C-4...humm, Jack?"

He followed Samantha Carter's previous exit route, his destination unknown to Jack O'Neill.

The Colonel stood in the ensuing silence, his thoughts varied and distracted.

* * *

 

**Briefing Room (½ Hr. Later)**

"Where is Airman O'Neill today, Col?" General Hammond tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone. He had actually missed seeing the little fellow this morning.

Jack pulled his eyes and interest away from the woman who sat so silently across the table from him.

Samantha Carter was overly interested in the contents of her folder.  She had refused to meet his eyes or acknowledge him in any way, shape or form.   "Dixon is taking his kids to Fun Land Park, Sir. The wife asked if JJ could come along. I hope that was ok?"

"Oh,”  Hammond understood now.  “Of course.”  He sighed lightly. "That's fine. He'll have a good time."

Jack went back to watching Carter, making no pretense of doing anything else. "Yes Sir, I'm sure he will."

He put his hand to his cheek line resuming his stance of before, his stare a penetratingly intent one.

He was aware of Daniel's eyes, choosing to ignore the man's interest in what-ever-the-hell was going on right now between himself and Samantha Carter.

He was also aware of the tension his activity was generating in the room. As was everyone present. Least of all, the _object_ of his attention.

"..Sir." Carter arose abruptly, unable to take another second of Jack O'Neill's particular brand of 'amusement.'  "I'm not feeling well.  Permission to report to the Infirmary?"

Daniel lifted a concerned/surprised look. "You ok, Sam?"

"Just a little.." She wanted to scream every obscenity she knew.  “Off-kilter, Daniel. I'll be fine if I could just.." She sought the General's permission, choosing to ignore Jack completely.

"Of course, Major." The General arose, gentleman that he was and in doing so, reminded the other men present of their 'lapse.'   Each followed Hammond's example. Jack a little slower than the rest. "Do you wish someone to accompany–"

"I'll be fine, Sir. Thank you." Sam grasped her folder. "I apologize for this.  I'm sure it's just a 'bug' or something."

"I'll expect a report from Doctor Frasier, please."

"Of course, Sir." She managed a smile for the man.

Jack turned his head to watch her go. He made sure she felt his stare.

* * *

 

**Corridor 'C'...SGC**

"I usually go”  the young girl interrupted Sam Carter’s introversion.   “In _there_."

Carter was not aware she had halted her trek to see Janet. She had been rehashing all that had passed between Jack O’Neill and herself in the past twenty-four hours.  Painful thoughts that cut her like a knife. _Did it show on her face?_ "Excuse me?”   

Calli Hertz stepped closer, her eyes observing Carter with a detached air. "When they are being 'asswipes?'” the red hair bounced joyously about the slender shoulders, falling in long tendrils here and there about the pretty enough face.    The girl was trying to twist all the mass up into a pony-tail.  “The office is empty." She motioned to a corridor to Carter's right. "No one will bother you in there, if you want a little down-time."

Carter lifted her eyes, watching as an airman passed their location She downed her head, shaking it slightly. "Does it show?"  she inquired morosely.

"He said something insidiously stupid and upset you. And...they call _me_ dumb." The other woman sighed. "They can be so dense " She stepped, opening the unlocked door. "Take a few minutes..regroup. Things will be better."

Samantha Carter didn't see how things could ever be worse, but she was glad for the momentary reprieve the other woman offered, stepping following Calli into the room. "Thank you.”  Sam tried to smile but it came out all wrong.  “I think I could use a little quiet."

Calli studied Carter meticulously. "You ok?"

Carter laughed derisively. _"No_." Then she softened the reply. "It must be these hormones. I'm usually not so.." Sam wanted desperately to cry, holding it in stoically, as was her way. "I'll be fine, thank you." She managed a slight smile of reassurance.

"I know that.. _do you?"_

Carter looked at the woman in a new light. This unorthodox kid understood. She..'got it.'

"Just need some time to think things through." Sam admitted.

"I don't know what he said and it's none of my business, but O'Neill doesn't strike me as the ‘rotten son-of-a-bitch’ type. Are you sure you didn't misconstrue?"

"Pretty sure." Carter nodded, her expression bleak.

"I'll let you alone." The woman moved toward the door. "You want anything? _Anyone_?”  a thought occurred.  “..Frasier?"

"Thanks." Carter had shook her head in the negative. "I appreciate it."

Calli stepped to the desk and scribbled something, handing it to Carter. "That's my cell..in case you change your mind."

Carter looked at the neatly spaced number and felt like bawling again, very touched by such unexpected kindness from such an unusual source. She could only nod her gratitude.

* * *

 

 

**Back In Briefing Room**

"Permission to check on Major Carter, Sir." Jack had waited as long as his stretched nerves would allow. He had already stood, anxious to be on his way.

"..Is there a problem, Col?" The General had felt the tension like everyone else, genuinely concerned for both the woman and the man before him.

"None I can't handle, Sir." Was all O'Neill would comment as yet.

Hammond's blue eyes read Jack's brown ones for a long beat. "Then, I suggest you go 'handle' it, Col."

"Yes, Sir!"  Jack nodded his respect and his gratitude. "Thank you."

**Corridor–SCG**

"Hey.. _asswipe_." Normally, Calli Hertz would have addressed the man in a more civil manner seeing as he out-ranked her. She had never been one to allow insignias to influence her opinion of a person's moral or ethical behavior and right now, she was not happy with O'Neill's 'behavior'. _Not one little bit._

Jack had checked the Infirmary but Janet had not seen Carter. He had searched their usual 'haunts' and came up empty. She wasn't answering her cell, he was beginning to get a little worried.

" _Hey!”_  Calli called loudly, finally getting Jack’s wandering attention.

Jack had heard her the first time but was positive she could NOT have been addressing _..him._ He looked at the woman, his expression bemused. "You talkin _to me?"_

"Yeah, DiNero.  You're the only ‘asswipe’ here."  Hertz seemed relatively certain.

Jack stepped closer.  Never feeling more the ‘Commanding Officer’.  "Excuuuuuse, me? "

"She's in there and you'd better put things to 'right' cause I'd hate like hell to have to 'key' that nice new paint job of yours." Calli really wouldn't have minded at all, in reality.   "She treats me like I'm not stupid and I like her. If I were you, I wouldn't 'blow it' again." The woman moved on past the man, her eyes clear, holding his easily. "Colonel.. _Sir!_ "

Jack found himself vaguely insulted.

 _He had other priorities_.

The man headed for Corridor 'C'. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in.

Samantha Carter stood, shock registering on her face. She had been sitting at the desk and from the looks of her, she had been crying. Shit _..he hated that thought_.

He began without preamble, closing the door with a decided finality behind him. "Let's get a few things straight here, shall we?"

She opened her mouth and the man put on his best 'command' face. "I'm speaking, Major, don't even think about interrupting.”  He suggested rather strongly.   “ _One_..you feel 'responsible'."   He "quoted" with his fingers, his expression a mocking one.   "For what happened that night? Yeah.  _Whatever_!”  he disgusted.   “ I made the decision, Carter...not you!  If I had wanted to go get the damned things.. _I would have_. Truth..?"  he challenged openly.

The man stepped right up to the desk, facing the woman more than squarely, his eyes flashing his irritation. " _I wanted to ride you 'bareback'_. I wanted to feel each and every 'moment' of you." He ignored her blush. "And, I wanted to 'feel' it as God intended."

He stopped only for breath. "Two..that baby you carry is mine. I want to be a part of it, of it's future, and God willing..yours " He made his way around the desk, his eyes holding hers masterfully. She retreated slightly.

" _Three_..you are not 'alone' in this!  _I'm here!_  And I have no damned intention of leaving. So.." He motioned, continuing his trek and the woman continued to retreat. "You be pissed if you want..it's probably a 'hormone' thing or something. I'll wait until you're over whatever this is, but make no mistake."

He shoved the chair out of his way and continued his advancement. "I'm here and I'm staying. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do.. _are we clear yet?"_

The woman had halted her steps, because Jack O'Neill had halted his. She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

" _Don't._ " He closed his, suddenly as miserable as he had ever been in his entire life.   "That tears my insides apart, Baby.." He sought her out, his eyes softening two-fold.   "..Come mere.

Carter went to his arms, her own embracing him in a death clasp. "Oh, God! I..I thought.."

"Shut the hell up. You'll piss me off again. I fucking know what _'you thought'_..and don't ever think it again "

"No Sir." She whispered huskily. "I won't think it again..I swear."

She could feel the man's body relax. "You ok?”  he kissed her forehead lovingly, his tone soft and full of concern.  “ I was worried shitless."

He held her tightly as if he didn't want to let go..not ever.

"I don't know anything about being a 'Mom'." She blurted her worse fears. So glad this man was there to listen. So very relieved and joyously glad. "I never had a 'Mom'..I'll screw up. The kid will turn out to be an ax murderer, or worse "

Jack wondered fleetingly, what could be _worse,_  but he held the woman tightly and said instead.. "You'll be the best damned 'Mom' on the entire planet, Carter. Hell! Name any of those ‘'P' something’ planets we've gone to.  _Any of them_..and, hands down..you won't find one woman that has been a better 'Mom " He buried his face in the sweet fragrance of her neckline, his lips kissing the warm skin in open affection. "Trust me on this..I know."

" _How_? How do you 'know'?" She wanted proof.

" _Because I say_ and I don't lie to you." He lifted his head and she raised those eyes that melted his soul. "I never have and..I never will."

Carter kissed him with all the passion and need she was suddenly experiencing. And he..kissed her right back.

One kiss lead to another and yet another and soon, the man was grimacing his new-found pain. He broke one such kiss to get a little perspective on the matter. _It didn't work_.  
"..Shit." Jack frowned for his lack of control. Oh well, what the hell.

"Sir.." Carter watched his experienced fingers work the belt on her BDUs. "What are you doing?”  she thrilled to the touch of his fingertips on the bare flesh of her stomach.   We can't.. _not here_ " She glanced around the empty office. "Someone will come." In reality, she had never been so turned on by the thought in her entire existence.

"Yeah _..me_!" O'Neill unzipped her slacks and then his trousers. He turned her 'about-face." " _Inside you_.”  He forced her over the edge of the desk, his touch incredibly gentle for all that.  He reached for the front of his pants, fiddling with the zipper.  “..Gonna take the Scenic Route, Major... _bend!_ "  His eyes dropped to the succulent flesh as it was slowly revealed to his heated gaze.

An all too familiar sound cut into each individual’s psyche.  Jack could not believe his ears were hearing correctly.

Sam Carter gasped, her hands flying to her state of undress, as she fumbled hastily to right the situation, her intellect sending an urgent signal to the infamous brain.

The woman swirled just in time to see.. _Jack O'Neill disappear before her very eyes in an Asgard 'beam' of brilliant, white light._

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Calli Hertz halted, Twinkie and diet coke on her tray, the photo on the open page catching her attention. She peered closer and was still stumped. She turned her head, her eye level now on par with Daniel Jackson's.

"..Hellooo?" He asked more than stated, a little unsettled.  He had stared at the open page even as the young girl was doing, then back to her pretty profile.

"What's that?" Calli looked at the odd shaped ‘thing’ in the photo again, turning her head this way and that, squinting hard.

"Well,”  Daniel answered readily.  “I'm thinking that is a relic which predates anything found on Earth to, eh..date."  He stared at the photo as well, head tilted slightly.

The woman studied the 'relic' with a keen eye. She raised slowly, the stylish brows lifting.   _"Cool_." It was decided with a finality that amused Jackson.

She held her tray, slowly scanning the research material spread about Daniel Jackson's table. "This looks like 'Egyptian Stuff'. _What has that got to do with an architect?_ That is what you 'do'..right?"

'Ok..see," Daniel bit his lip and made a tiny 'grimace' face. "I'm not an architect. I'm an _archeologist._ " He pronounced the word slowly, distinctively. " _This_..is what I _do_." He nodded to the table. "I read ancient texts in hope of somehow.." He gestured. "Coming to a better understanding of the Goa'uld and their ways."

Calli looked at the man. "What's to understand? They're bad guys. They don't like us..they try to kill us..we try to kill them."

"Yes, well, that's true, but hopefully..there's more."

"Like what?"

"Eh, well.. I.." Daniel drew in a breath. "Would you like to sit down?" He had noted her tray.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." She remembered.

"Excuse me? Why?" Daniel was stumped.

"I'm not sure.  Forbes just said." She shrugged, then glanced about the semi-crowded luncheon area. "So.." She sat, tray still in hand. "You translate things, right. I mean, you speak a lot of languages."

"..A few." Daniel didn't want to brag.

"Can you tell me what ' _kruvis_ ' means?"

"Where did you hear that word?" His curiosity was aroused instantly.

"Coletti has the briefing room bugged. The Colonel, not mine.”  She pointed.  “ _Yours’._   Said it when that thing zapped his brain. I was curious, that's all."

"Coletti has the briefing room bugged?"

"Oh, it's ok..we don't listen all the time, but Silar said it couldn't be done, not without detection and you know Coletti." She rolled her eyes. "He loves a challenge. That Ancient stuff is pretty neat." She clearly was impressed. "You must be as smart as Carter..if you understand it, I mean."

"Not even close, but thank you for the thought." Daniel smiled.

"Well, I'm keeping you from.." She made to rise.

 _"No."_ For some reason he could not even begin to explain, Daniel didn't mind if she stayed a while longer. "A break would be welcomed, in actuality. We've..never spoken much, have we.”

"..You're SG-1." She scowled.

He shook his head slightly. "..And?"

She only scowled harder.

Daniel tried another route. "Please, eat. I'll join you." He picked up his coffee cup and glanced at his half-eaten sandwich which was now quite stale.

Calli sought a topic a 'smart guy' would find interesting. _She sought and sought_. She was used to hanging out mostly with Coletti.  _She had nothing._

"You like Twinkies.”  Daniel eased the transition for the girl.  He glanced at her tray.  “You take one with you each time you go through the gate." He had noted the fact. "For..good luck?" _They were SG-13, after all._

"No.”  Calli frowned.   “Because I like them."  She returned her interest to the photo. "Can you read the writing on that thing?"

"Actually..yes. This particular piece was found in the 30's in a dig in South America." He pointed. "This is Asgard, these symbols represent unity..brotherhood. Jack said the Asgard mentioned four races of beings that made up an alliance of—" He grinned self-consciously. "You aren't really interested in this, are you. I tend to rattle on when..."

"No, 'Archeological Guy"..I told you, I think it's cool." Calli differed. "So, what does it say?"

"Really?" Daniel was more than happy to continue, but maybe she was just being polite.

"Forbes says I 'rattle on' too." She chanced a smile. "He says my mouth works before my brain. Coletti doubts I possess one."

"..They're wrong." Daniel was just beginning to see that.

She grinned and showed dimples. "Oh, yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the 'Archeological Guy' and I'm almost as smart as Carter." The man quipped. If only to see those dimples again. He had never even seen her smile let alone..that.

She did not disappoint him. Then, a thought struck her. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry about those photos we pasted around the base..of when you 'returned'." She "quoted" with her fingers and a cold chill ran down Daniel's spine. "Last time?  What's it like to kick off?"

"Photos." Daniel recalled those..photos.

" _In the flag_? You got cute legs." She crinkled her nose and Daniel tried not to smile. He cleared his throat gently.

"Too much?" She sighed. "I'm used to being around Marines. I say too much too soon sometimes."

"No.." Daniel found her candor quite refreshing. "You have great..legs, too."

She blanked. "Excuse me?"

"The first few times you guys switched the shower sign? I forgot to check one time.” He admitted.   “I left immediately."

She flushed a little. "What goes around." She philosophized. "Pay backs are..well, they suck." She admitted. "So, what's it say?" She grabbed her coke and pointed to the page.

Daniel explained and they passed a rather pleasant hour, in his opinion, although, admittedly, he had done most of the talking..and then she had to go back on duty.

Daniel was left with an entirely different view-point of at least _one_ member of SG-13.

 

**SCG Gym..Work Out Area**

Forbes watched the woman lift the ball in a graceful arc over her head, swing it down and over then repeat the act. It was almost like watching ballet movements. And Callie Hertz moved in a slow, fluid motion that the man found vaguely erotic.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, walking to where she exercised. "How was your date last night?"

"Yeah.." She threw him an annoyed look. " _WhatEVER! "_ She replaced the ball to it's proper placement.

Forbes was alerted to 'something' by her tone. "..What?"

"So..”  she lifted the two pound weights above her head, forcing her perfectly rounded breasts into view.   “He calls about 30 minutes before arrival time to say, _get this..."_    Calli put the weights above her head then slowly down to her sides, bending slightly askew.   Forbes’ eyes dropped to the sweet little ass.   "He has four flat tires on his truck _..four_." She shook her head woefully, arising fluidly.   "He says, ‘could I believe THAT’? And, I say..no, one, maybe _..FOUR_? _Hell NO_!”  the green eyes flashed her temper.  _“ Hello?_ I hung up on the bastard." She crossed her arms, looking at the man. "He could have, at least, come up with a conceivable lie!    _What a jerk-off !"_ The woman resumed her exercises.

Forbes..'clicked'. Coletti, MacAroy. They had come through for him!

"Guess he found someone more 'acceptable' for that one ' _special_ ' thing he wanted, hum..Col?"  Calli recalled his earlier insult, obviously.

"He wanted to show up, Hertz." He felt bad about what the guys had done on one hand because she felt lousy that Reynolds was a 'no-show'. He felt great on the other..for himself. He had not wanted her to go out with the other man. He could admit that to himself if not her.

"Whatever. " She picked up her towel, putting it around her neck. Her hair was down and damp, framing her face. She looked cute. And, all of sixteen.

"Hey!  His loss, right?"

"Damned straight." She muttered dejectedly.

"Right..they'll be other dates." He wanted to make her feel better.

She sighed heavily, going to get her gym bag.

"Hey, Hertz!  Come on, you aren't that bad. I mean, you got potential. If the asswipes can't see it.." Forbes shrugged stocky shoulders. "They don't deserve you, right?"

She watched him warily. "What do you mean, I got 'potential'?" She was ready to be 'pissed'. Expecting a trap at best..an insult, certainly. "What's wrong with me?" She demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, per say..I'm just saying."

"Saying..'what'?" She was ready to _be really pissed._

"Well.." He motioned. "Take your hair. It's ok. Maybe if you fixed it, or something." He, in reality, did not think her hair needed one bit of 'fixing'.   He loved the damned stuff.  All long and full of curls and catching the light just so and showing off those red highlights. "And, your eyes are green. Guys like green eyes."

"They do?" She was listening at least.

"Yeah, and if you kept your mouth shut, you could get laid really easy." He would see to it personally, if she wanted.

"..Do you think?" Calli took heart, wanting the man's advice in spite of herself.

"Well, look at you! You're not so bad." He nodded to the mirrored wall.

She looked at her reflection. He 'looked' as well. Those tight little shorts, that cropped 'tee' that showed her flat stomach. He wondered if he could talk her into a belly ring.

Calli frowned at the woman staring back at her in the mirror. "I..I don't look _sooo_ bad."

"Hell, no and your tits are ok, too. A little small, maybe but enough." Small hell, _they were like perfectly shaped, ripe little melons._ "And your ass?  Your ass is your best 'asset'..no pun intended." On that one, he told the absolute truth.

"Really?" She felt a little better, her hands curving to the firm slope of her bottom as she watched the action in the mirror, eyeing herself critically. "It's not as big as Coletti says."

"Your ass is great."

"Well.." She started to smile and then,   "Hey! _Are you shitting me around_?"

"No..No, Hertz." He managed a sincere look. "Honest to God 'truth'. Reynolds missed out last night." _The horny bastard_!  Forbes would have to remember to thank Coletti and Mac.

"I know that! " She pouted, not sure if she should believe his words still.

"Yeah, he's an idiot. Why would you want to get messed up with an 'idiot'?  See? I told you, he wasn't 'right' for you."

"..You did say that." She remembered.

"You gotta be patient, that's all." _Give me some time to get up the balls to approach you, dumbass._ He thought to himself. "Your time will come." _He would see to it._

"Well..maybe." She conceded. "But, when you see that asswipe, Reynolds, you do something really icky to him.. _promise?_ "

"You have my word." Forbes was looking forward to it. "He can't mess with one of my team and get away with it."

She nodded, happy again. Except for.. "Okay, then, but, it was still mean, what you said."

"You didn't let me finish my thought." He improvised hastily. "He wants one thing, as in..like he'll get it from you!  You're too smart to fall for his bullshit."

She hesitated, doubts setting in again. "You think I'm.. _smart?"_

He moved ever so carefully here.. "You can BE smart, especially about 'asswipes."

"That's true." She forgave him completely and Forbes world fell back into place.

"Buy you a juice?" He offered.

".. _YOU._..'buy'?"  the doubts were back full force.

"You've had a rough night and you are one of my men. It's my job to keep you guys 'up'." He wondered how long _she could keep him 'up'._

"Can I have some chips, too?"

"Sure..why not." He grinned.

But it would have to wait until next time.

_The RED ALERT signal blared over the base's communication channel._

"Wonder what the hell that's all about." The man frowned. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the gate room."

She was on her way before he had given the order. Forbes moved his ass, running the corridors at a good 'clip'– trusting Coletti or Mac would pick up his P-90 for him. They knew the drill and they knew he would be without it.

 _No 'unscheduled off-world activation_.' Forbes' was anxious to see what the problem was. He moved faster, joining several other Marines heading for the same place.

**Mother Ship**

Jack O'Neill materialized on the deck of a Goa'uld Mother ship.

He knew instinctively, that was where he was, plus the fact..a 'Mother' of a Goa'uld stood before him.

"Jesus Ba'al! " The man turned about hastily, taking his hand out of his zipper area AFTER he had pushed his stiff rod back inside the confines of his boxers and angrily readjusted his clothes. " _You know how to 'knock'?"_

Jack was not a happy camper. First and foremost, he was on a Goa'uld Mother Ship and secondly, he clearly was not going to get to have any 'playtime' with Carter today.

He turned back, still a little 'up' in one way but totally 'pissed' in another. "'Notice' would be good! " He practically yelled the fact at a rather bemused 'Mother' Goa'uld.

  
‘Mother’ as in..not in a good way.

"Did I interrupt something crucial, human?" Ba'al's eyes said he knew exactly what he had 'interrupted' and found the fact rather amusing. "I did not think you indulged."  The noble brows were lifted sardonically.

"Hey, I 'indulge'!” O'Neill took exception to the statement. "Why wouldn't I 'indulge'..do _YOU_?"

Ba'al merely lifted his head, his eyes shining with suppressed humor. "You wished to speak with me?" He got right to the point of the meeting.

O'Neill calmed. He took a moment to refocus his energies. "..We have a weapon."

"You do not know how to use it." Ba'al, for some reason, glanced at the human's 'crotch' area. Then lifted an innocent stare.

Jack's eyes narrowed. Did the Snakehead mean what he thought he meant?

 _Nah!_   The human shook the ideal. "I know how to use it. I don't know..how to 'stop' it, once I do." He told the truth.

Ba'al scowled. "You do not speak of the weapon on Dakara."

"No."

"And, I am simply to trust you have obtained another, so easily and what? Withdraw my fleet–on your word?"

"Look, asshole this thing sucks. It has the potential to wipe out not only your precious 'fleet' but.." Jack had to make the Goa'uld understand. "The entire system!  Hell! Perhaps the entire freaking galaxy!  They didn't specify the exact possibilities."

" _They_ , meaning..the Ancients." Ba'al shifted his stare for a beat. "What is it like, human?  To have another being inside your head? A little..disconcerting." He sought Jack O'Neill's eyes. "I should imagine.'

Jack was given pause for thought. "At least mine aren't snakes."

"Do you think I choose this? I had no more choice than you." Ba'al had long ago come to grips with the truth, of course.

"Whatever..I can show you the damned thing." Jack tried another route. "It's in my refrig. At home. Beam it up."

"Which means, it is harmful to me in some way." Ba'al was not stupid. "Or you would not trust it within my grasp."

"I don't think it's 'harmful' as it sits. It has to be activated first. It could be, though. I didn't think. I know Anubis can't use it because of _what he is."_

Ba'al..processed, walking slowly about his ship's interior.

"What's with the fires?" Jack had noted the 'pit' thing in the center of the large area in which they stood. "Haven't discovered electricity yet?"

"It prefers primitive things, except when it comes to technology."

"Your snake?"

Ba'al looked at the man. "Yes, Human.  My..'snake'."

"I don't know if I can demonstrate this thing for you to prove what I'm saying." Jack was not sure about anything where the damned thing was concerned. "I don't want to take that chance. I got a kid now." He could have added, one on the way. But, that was his business alone..his and Carter's. "You got someone you care about, Ba'al? Besides yourself?"

The Goa'uld remained silent. He merely, stood..looking into the fire.

"This thing makes Anubis' power seem like a Las Vegas lounge act." Jack put things in perspective. "Trust me.." He allowed the being to read his soul. "You don't want me to use it. And I swear to God, I don't _want_ to use it,  Not even against you."

"How did you find it?"

"I don't know. The crap in my head comes and goes. I think those people..the Ancients.." Jack had given it some thought. "I think they want my race to survive. And, no..I don't know _why_." He exasperated.

Ba'al lifted his head, drawing in a deep breath. Nothing more.

Jack closed his eyes and thought of his son and Carter and the baby and his friends and...every last child on the face of the Earth.

"Alright!”  he gritted his teeth against what he knew he had to do.  “You mother-fucker.”  God, this was hard.   _“..PLEASE_ " He grated his lost pride. "I'm..asking you. And if I have to.. _I'll beg you_." The taste in his mouth sickened Jack O'Neill. "You want me on my hands and knees?”  he asked bitterly.  “Will that do it for you? Fine!”  He motioned curtly.  “Pick the spot!”

The Goa'uld stared at the human a very long time. It was if he was trying to read O'Neill's mind.

Jack stared back and let him do any damned thing he wanted.

If the bastard wanted to stick him to a wall and throw knives at him, fine. If he wanted to kill him repeatedly and stick him in the 'joy' box, he would do that too.

Somehow, Jack O'Neill was determined to convince this S.O.B. that to use the weapon was an act of a madman. Perhaps, Ba'al could relate to that. He had worked closely with Anubis, after all.

So, Jack O'Neill stood, and forced himself to be patient. He searched his mind for something.. _anything_ that might sway this asswipe's decision to Jack's way of thinking but in the long run, Jack had nothing.

 


	24. Chapter 24

"That rather acid taste in your mouth." Ba'al recalled another time. "At the back of your throat? Wrapped around your uvula—what was that called again?"

"Alright! Fine!" Jack practically rolled his eyes. "I'll grant you that one."

"And while it would be pleasant to have you on your knees before me, not, you understand..in the same manner you conceivably were with your female when I so unceremoniously 'interrupted' you.." Ba'al stuck the knife in a little deeper and twisted it a tad. "It would mean nothing were you to accomplish the act with little reverence behind it. I am a God. Gods expect 'reverence'.

"You don't believe that crap and you know it." O'Neill disgusted.

"I am a God or at least, am.. _Godlike_. I am not _THE GOD_. I am aware." Ba'al nodded regally. "But close enough for the likes of you..Tauri."

"Yeah..whatever." Jack sighed his boredom.

"Even were I to order my fleet to retreat. What is to prevent another of my kind from attacking your precious planet?"

"You are." The human lifted a challenging stare.

"Why would I concern myself one way or another over your fate. You have proven yourselves to be a nuisance, at best.

"You claim to be the most powerful of 'your kind'. Can't control the others?" Jack taunted. "And, _'why_ '?”  Jack anticipated the next statemtnt.  “ Because of what would happen if the weapon were ever used."

"So you say." The Goa'uld. dismissed. "I wish to see this weapon."

"I told you, it's in my frig..beam it up."

Ba'al walked to a console and did just that. O'Neill was a little 'bothered', firstly, because this thing knew the exact location of his home and secondly..because _this thing knew the exact location of his home._

The object appeared in the middle of the room. It lay on it's side on the highly polished floor, just to the right of the Goa'uld.

“What happened to the rings?”  O’Neill asked, seeing the new method of transportation the Goa’uld utilized these days.

“A few of the Asgard were suitably thankful for my part in the Replicator elimination.”  Ba’al  studied the ‘artifact’ carefully, from a safe distance.  “Well, one..Asgard, actually.”  He mused quietly.  “It was a gift of sorts.”

Jack returned his interest to the present.

It was just as Jack remembered it. Only, colder, maybe. He didn't like to touch it, so he couldn't be certain. Both the human and the Goa'uld stared at the weapon. Each to his own thoughts. Ba'al stepped closer. Nothing happened. He checked with O'Neill. Who had no answers for him.

Ba'al moved forward..the 'thing' powered up and hummed ominously.

The Goa'uld took another step, then gasped, staggering backward, his entire system vibrating to the pain searing into it's mind. Ba'al cried out, a strangled, startled choking intake of breath.

O'Neill instinctively moved to aid the being but checked such an impulse. _Why the hell should he help a Goa'uld?_   But everything inside him was screaming to offer aid.

He watched as Ba'al scrambled as far away from the object as the room would allow.

It stopped humming, falling silent once more.

"Hate to say, ‘I told ya so’." O'Neill shrugged slightly. "Want to try it again..feel free."

Ba'al simply continued to stare at the weapon. He had stumbled in his haste to retreat from it's power and now, sat, leaning heavily against an opposite wall. " _What the fuck!”_   he rasped hoarsely, his eyes unable to look away.  “Is that hideous..object?" He demanded an answer.

"Still think I'm lying?"

* * *

 

  **Star Gate Command**

"The Asgard do not answer the attempts to hail them, Sir." Carter tried to keep her concentration focused, if only for Jack's sake. "I didn't really expect them to do so. I don't think it was Thor."

"No, Major.  Ba'al's fleet has been spotted by the Prometheus. He is in our solar system. I'm hoping, he just wants to talk to the Colonel, like we asked."  Hammond’s tone was calmly collected but the woman would have expected nothing less.

"It hasn't been that long." Daniel grasped at straws, transferring JJ to his other arm.  The kid got heavy sometimes. "Logically, does Ba'al have a choice? Jack says the weapon is powerful enough to eliman..."

"What weapon, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond had caught the involuntary 'slip'. That Daniel, even now, was regretting. He was distracted, however by JJ. He scowled darkly at the baby. " _Stop it."_ he chastised lowly. "Don't do that, ok?"

"Doctor Jackson?" The General brought Daniel's mind back to the subject at hand.

Carter and Teal'c had exchanged meaningful 'looks' with the young archeologist. But it was too late, now.

Hammond looked from one to the other. "Are you telling me, Col O'Neill found a weapon on that planet and you people withheld the fact from me?"

"Not you, Sir!" Carter was more than quick to explain. "From the others. If you had known, your orders would necessitate you..informing them.”  The woman felt so bad suddenly.   “Col. O'Neill did not think it wise to put such a means of destruction in the hands of the very people who have proven, in the past, to be less than circumvent in their decisions about such things."

Hammond was pissed but could understand the sense in Jack's decision. He still was pissed and not above showing it.

Carter..shut up.

"Sir, we can stop Ba'al." Daniel gave it a shot. "Jack isn't sure what else the weapon will do. We are hoping to not have to use it at all." The young man handed JJ his vanilla wafer, ignoring the goo on the baby's face.

A familiar yet alien sound alerted all to a new development in the ever continuing saga taking place at the SGC this fine day.

Military personnel made ready their weapons.  Hammond held up a restraining hand until he could gauge the situation further, but all..prepared for the worst.

Jack O’Neill appeared in the briefing room. He was turned the other way, his back to those present.  He glanced around his surroundings, recognized them and balled his hands into 'victory' fists. " _YES!_ " He whispered his eternal relief and gratitude to a benevolent God then..turned slowly about.

Carter's face showed her relief. Daniel smiled happily. Teal'c lifted a brow, JJ squealed his delight upon recognition of his old man _.  Hammond_..   Jack recognized a few things as well.   Like the dark scowl of anger the older man emitted.   Jack looked at Daniel. "You just had to tell him or die, right?"

Daniel had the grace to look a little guilty. "It slipped out..sorry, Jack."

"Sir!  It was no disrespect meant on my part. I just don't trust those bastards. I didn't want to put you in a place where you had to make an impossible decision." Jack tried to explain his reasoning. "Ba'al..is leaving."

Hammond blinked. "Excuse me, Col?" His mood improved tremendously. "How did you convince him? What in God's name could you have said?"

"Didn't have to say much, Sir.  The weapon did most of the 'convincing.'" O'Neill stated. "I'm just glad it was this particular Snake-head we were dealing with, in this instance. I'm not sure the others would have been so accommodating." Jack threw the crystal he had stolen from Ba'al's ship up in the air, catching it with a flourish.

"This is remarkable news, Col. Remarkable indeed! " The man's face broke out into a wide grin. His granddaughters were safe!  Airman O'Neill was safe. _The whole damned world was safe again._

'I'll take it, Sir." Jack could not say he was not just as relieved. "I'll take it."

"You're damned straight, Col" Hammond forgot all about his mood of moments before. "I'll go report to the 'bastards'..the situation has been resolved. Good work, Col. As always. Your country owes you more than we can ever repay."

"Didn't do it alone, Sir." O'Neill motioned to his contemporaries. "I had some help from SG-13."

Hammond grinned as the others reacted to the quip.

"Hey, it was Teal'c that figured out the 'code' to the monolith." Daniel reminded.

"And, it was Daniel who.." Carter had to tell the truth, but she was unceremoniously interrupted.

"What did you feed this kid, Jack?" Daniel waved his arm in the air frantically. He looked at JJ with a critical eye. "Geeesh..JJ! What the heck, buddy?!"

"Food, Daniel.." Jack had a ready reply, halting his inspection of the crystal. "I gave him food. What do you think I fed him? Birdseed?"

"What _kind_ of food?" It was vaguely insinuated, the younger man's eyes narrowing accusingly.

Jack fell into his sullen mode. "We had..Mexican."

"Oh my God! _What KIND of Mexican_ , Jack?" Daniel demanded.

General George Hammond was becoming quite adept at hiding his amusement these days. He felt the need to question Jack O'Neill on this one, however, so..he kept his features stoically set, raising his brows a tad to signify his interest.

Jack hated Daniel at this stage, for it was clear he would have to come up with a defense for himself. "The regular kind, Daniel..you puke!" The man was not required to be happy with his fate, however. He refused to be nice to the little snitch, so..he wasn't.

"You gave this baby a burrito, didn't you, Jack!" The little puke/snitch was appalled.

"He can't eat a burrito, you idiot!" Jack rolled his eyes at such a stupid statement. "He just had a few  ..beans." Jack hedged a bit. He glanced at a very stern looking General George Hammond. "..and maybe some rice." He shrugged slightly. "The kid's fine!  Just a little gassy."

As if to prove the fact, JJ passed wind yet again and this time, he had the sound effect to prove it.

Carter's hand went to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Teal's brow lifted fractionally.

"Geeeesh!" Daniel turned away hastily, making a 'gag' face. " _A little?!"_ He was definitely questioning Jack's adjective. "Are you out of your mind? Have you completely lost it?"

Jack made a 'whatever' face.

"You don't give a baby a burrito, Jack! You just don't!" Daniel was pretty sure of his facts. "Even I know that!"

"Oh? Have we established it was a burrito? I don't think so!" Jack reminded in his own defense.. _again._

JJ pooted again, lifting his little body off Daniel's arm, planting his feet against the man's abdomen to aid in the endeavor. He settled immediately, having 'vented' the problem plaguing him.

Daniel groaned wearily.

Jack frowned at the kid, narrowing his eyes a tad. Nothing more.

Samantha Carter laughed out right. Her mood ever so much improved from a few minutes ago.

General Hammond downed his head hastily, attempting in vain to stop the grin from erupting on his face. He hoped no one noticed the lapse.

"What about the school, Jack?" Daniel sighed heavily for his lot in life, moving on. "You have to make a decision here. It's never too early to head the kid down the right path, am I right, General Hammond?"

"What's wrong with public schools? I went to public schools." Jack wanted to know.

"Then you just answered your own question, didn’t you." Daniel pointed out the obvious. "The right school will foster JJ's creativity!  Teach him to expand his thought processes, instruct him in the social graces.."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jack waved the issue aside which seemed JJ's cue to pass gas yet again. Which he did.

"Cut it out!" Daniel pleaded to the baby who merely looked at him with large, innocent eyes. "Oh! Don't _EVEN_! You know very well what you're doing..just as you know you're not supposed to do it in public!"

"Oh, like you've never done it!" Jack defended his kid. "What Daniel? The kid is supposed to hold it in and implode?"

"No, Jack." Daniel was patience personified. "I didn't mean.."

JJ farted. A long one.

Daniel closed his eyes, his head falling back in open defeat.

General Hammond chuckled lowly, his hand coming to his mouth in a useless attempt to stifle the sound.

"The kid's got gas!" Jack didn't see a problem. "He's just a baby..he's barely two years old! Cut him some slack, Daniel!"

"He's not even one, Jack!" Daniel's mouth tightened with his irritation. "Just saying, and JJ isn't the one I'm pissed at _.. DUH!"_

"Get over it, Daniel! Everyone does it! Even the General her..." Jack realized too late, where this was headed, shifting a cautious look to the large man beside him. He cleared his throat gently, his mind working at warp speed.

General Hammond waited patiently to see how the man would extract himself from this one. He had no problem retaining his 'general' personification in this instance.

"Eh, not that I, personally, Sir..have ever heard.." No, that wasn't the way out, Jack mused. "That is to say, Sir.." He proceeded ever so carefully.

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel could barely contain his glee. "We all wait with bated breath."

"Shut up, Daniel.. _gonna snap your neck!"_

"Yes, Jack!  We all know that!" Daniel mimicked the other man's 'neck snapping' gesture with his hands, transferring JJ to the other arm in the process. "I'm taking this baby to Janet and I'm telling her exactly what you did to him!"

Because JJ was jostled, his little upset tummy churned and rumbled, producing the desired effect right on cue.

"Listen to that!" Daniel shook his head woefully. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"You're one big puke, you know that, Daniel?" Jack felt the need to vent a bit himself.

"JJ needs one responsible adult looking out for him!" Daniel vented right back, making his way down the winding stairs to the first level of the Gate Room. "He's just as much my kid as he is yours and there's no good you saying he isn't!"

Jack wasn't going to say any such thing.

"I would never give him a burrito! _NEVER_!" The man's voice filtered up to where Jack still stood, hands in proverbial pockets. "So you just remember that!"

Jack checked with the General. "..a little gas never hurt anyone, Sir."

Hammond held his opinion.

"Did it?" Jack needed confirmation from a source he trusted.

"I'm sure the doctor can handle it, Col."

"Yeah..she's good with gas." Jack recalled how Janet had helped him on several different occasions. He felt better.

"Lighten up, kids!" O'Neill didn't have time for such trivial pursuits. "I'm hungry. Think the Cafeteria has cake?"

"Is that all you think about, Sir?" Carter grinned over at the man.

"No.  Sometimes I think about beer." Jack confessed.

Carter smiled.

"DanielJackson wishes to contact Chaka, O'Neill.”  Teal’c queried.  “ I assume, it is 'business as usual' now that the imminent threat has apparently been resolved?"

"Thanks to whom?" Jack leaned forward to better hear the answer.

"You are spending too much time with Ba'al, O'Neill. Your ego is about on the level with his these days." Teal'c frowned for the fact.

"Hey, Carter.”  The man eyed the woman rather lecherously, the insult ignored.  “Want some.." He looked her up and down in that 'special' way. "Cake?"

She downed her head to hide her smile. "Cake would be great, Col. But, maybe I should start watching my weight, huh?"

"I'll watch your weight.  Hell, we'll all watch your weight." He volunteered the rest of his team. "Teal'c, if you see her stuffing her face, take her out.”  The human balled his fist, shaking it dramatically for a few seconds to illustrate his meaning.  “ Can't have her getting out of shape. You're indispensable, Carter. We need you back on the schedule A.S.A.P."

"What do you mean, Sir? I just assumed.." She checked with Hammond to verify her 'assumptions.'

"Sir!”  Jack reminded hastily.  “She can't go off-world now. It's too dangerous. In her condition?"

"Colonel!” The woman took exception. "I am perfectly able to continue my duties.."

"General, you know when you said before.”  O’Neill wasn’t above bribery on this issue.  “That ‘there is no way my country can repay me’?"

"COLONEL!”  Carter was incensed the man would put it on those terms.

Hammond held his amusement. "I have to agree with the Col on this one, Major."

"But, Sir! "  the woman was dismayed to say the least.

"It's S.O.P. for females in your present situation..to cease all off-world duties, as well you are aware." The General scolded gently. "There is plenty for you to do here. We'll keep you busy. My word on it. You won't be bored.”  The man patted Carter’s shoulder paternally.  “Well, I'm off to the phones. Good work, people. _Very good work_! "

"General! " Carter tried yet again to plead her case. But the man only raised a hand and continued on his way.

O'Neill had that shit-eating grin on his face. The one that said.. _the General likes me soooo much better than you._ Yes, I _AM_ his 'favorite'.

The woman sighed heavily and sent him an unhappy face.

"Cheer up, Carter. Think of all the 'toys' you have to play with. And now, you have the time to play with them." Jack reminded. "All that 'technology stuff' you've been dying to take apart and see what makes it 'tick'?"

Well, the woman had to admit. She did enjoy that sort of thing. She would miss the team but _maybe not it's leader_. She threw O’Neill a scowl. 

The man was looking at her even now in that.. _I wonder if she obeyed my 'suggestion' about the bra and panties thing._

She could not wait to allow him see.. _she had._

 _Pay backs were hell, Colonel Jack O’Neill_.  Carter smiled pleasantly at the man, making her way around the imposing figure fluidly.

Jack watched her go, his thoughts varied.  What the hell did that ‘look’ imply.  He sensed it wasn’t anything good where he was concerned. 

“Hummmm.”  He mused openly.  “That meant something.”  He mentioned in passing.

“Indeed.”  Teal’c agreed wholeheartedly.

“I should watch my ‘six’?”  O’Neill checked with his large friend.

“..Indeed.”  Teal’c lifted a cautious brow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unas' Planet..Still Waiting**.

William Forbes stepped through the 'puddle', his P-90 held across his arm and chest area. He surveyed the surroundings. Several hundred Unas camped throughout the area, gathered around many campfires spread over the flat Plain which stretched out to the East for miles.

A deeply forested glen swelled to the North, it’s tall trees reaching into the dark blue night sky.   Two twin moons shown their brilliant light over the towering branches.

A huge lake, dark and deep, slept peacefully beneath a tranquil night.

 _'Shit!_ " Calli Hertz practically stamped her foot. "Shit! _Shit!!”_ the girl grimaced adorably.  “Archeological Guy! _Why_ did you have to go and tell _HIM?_ "

"I didn't." Daniel hadn't.

"I did." O'Neill took a little delight in confessing. It was beginning to be fun to antagonize this woman.

"Shit! " Calli hissed her growing disillusionment.

Forbes was striding to meet them. He spoke when within a few meters, grinning at the woman's face. "Open your mouth again, Hertz? Put your foot in it?"

"I didn't do anything." She explained for the hundredth time.

"Same old, same old." Forbes had heard it a hundred times. He glanced at the Unas lining the perimeter of the Star Gate. "..Which one is he?"  There had been a welcoming committee upon  his arrival, all of which he ignored.

"The one with the big honkin knife sticking out of his belt." O'Neill explained.

"They all have big, honkin knives sticking out of their belts." Forbes had noted. "And as I recall. They all know how to use them." He glanced down at Calli Hertz. "Are you worth this?"

"I told them to send the "Jaffa Guy"." She snapped.

"Well, you got me." The man was dressed in the green camouflage best suited to this world. His regulation cap was turned backward.

He looked so cocky, that for a moment, Calli wanted the Unas to kick his ass. But the Unas fought to the death and she wasn't that pissed with the man..yet.

"Let's do it." Forbes set his shoulder, allowing his weapon to hand loosely from the arm strap. Daniel explained rapidly as they walked to meet their hosts.

"Remember, the female is very subservient to the male.." the young man hastily joggled Calli’s memory, his tone low and quiet.

"Yeah, right! " Forbes had a good laugh over that one.

"This is serious! " Daniel grated with a warning look to Jack O'Neill

"Hey..this is serious, Forbes." O'Neill did his part.

"Thanks, Jack.”  Daniel sighed heavily.  “Major.." Daniel ignored Jack O'Neill, returning his efforts to the woman who walked beside him.   "Keep your eyes lowered. Don't look directly at him."

"I already did! " She was alarmed.

"Not the Unas, _him._ " He indicated Forbes. "He's supposed to be your mate." Daniel was nervous, plain and simple. "If we eat..serve him and don't eat until he bids you do so."

"Fuck that!”  Calli let her feelings on the matter be known.

"AHH!”  Jack warned with a sternly paternal look. "Language.”

"Fuck you, Col! " She hissed in a harsh whisper. "Fuck everyone in this whole lousy place. "

"That's exactly what will happen if we can't pull this off." Daniel snapped her remaining choices.

Forbes didn't help with his shit-eating smirk. She cast him a 'look'. He ignored it.

Daniel tentatively made the introductions.

Forbes had met the species before, knowing the protocol. He bowed slightly with his head to signify respect when presented to each individual..all except, of course, the one who questioned his rights to his 'Mate'.

The human held the other being's eyes steadily but kept his clear and inoffensive.

Which showed respect but a willingness to accept whatever the other male decreed, up to a point.

" _Get up here_." William Forbes played his part to perfection, turning his head slightly, not bothering to acknowledge his 'female', thus not affording her any due interest.

Calli stepped when O'Neill shoved her discretely forward. She stayed behind Forbes, giving him several scowls of dissention but under no circumstances..did she step before him.

That was what the 'Archeological Guy' had said.

She kept her head lowered and tried very hard not to kick Forbes in the ass.

The Unas' seemed impressed with William Forbes abilities so far, Jack noted.

"Tell him that she is ' _marked_ '.”  Forbes put his own twist on the matter.  “That she carries my seed inside her." Forbes still held the other being's eyes steadily.  He had not liked the Unas’ return stare.  A guy knew about such things.

Calli gasped, her mouth opening, filled with a scathing reply to such audacious..O’Neill’s not so gently 'tap' on the back of her head, reminded her of her 'role', in life.  She hastily lowering her head to cover her 'mistake,’ refusing to rub the sore spot.

Forbes glanced at her, signifying his displeasure, his scowl a darkly forbidding one.

Daniel relayed the revelation..a little impressed himself with the Major’s quick thinking abilities.

"He asks why you allowed her present herself to another." The young man had not seen this coming, praying Forbes could come up with a good enough answer.

"She did not understand the meaning of her actions. She will be punished.” He threw Calli a slow, meaningful glare.   “Severely, for such a transgression."

 _Punished?_ Calli fumed inwardly. _'I've got your ‘punishment’, Asswipe'_ she mentally admonished, but remained passively silent, all sorts of wonderful visions popping to mind where this man was concerned.

The Unas spoke again, having watched the girl closely.

"He does not wish her to suffer. He forgives her." Daniel was astounded.

"I.. _do not_." Forbes knew he must maintain a hard line to show the males he could control his woman. "I will, however, give due consideration to his kindness and do appreciate his wisdom on the matter."

Daniel related.

Jack managed a sedate. 'Nice 'ass-kissing'."

Calli Hertz just wanted to punch someone in the face. She pretended she didn't.

Archaic, antiquated, chauvinistic bunch of Neanderthal Assholes!

"We are invited to stay the night." Daniel was more than pleased with how everything turned out, some of the tension leaving his body as he relayed the good news.

Forbes nodded his acceptance. He had brought items to settle the matter if all went well. He produced, from his jacket, a couple of Bic lighters, which he handed to Daniel, who presented them to the other male.

The Unas showed his gifts with pride.

Forbes removed a silver bracelet from his arm, one of Celtic design, and offered it as well.

All thought the gift most thoughtful and each, in turn, admired it's craftsmanship. These people had not forged metal as yet.

"What the hell." O'Neill handed over his flashlight. "Consider it a wedding gift." He looked at Calli Hertz and smiled happily.

The Unas' 'ooohhed and aaahhed' over the technology. Each taking his turn to flip the equipment on and off repeatedly, until Jack O’Neill thought he might suffer an aneurism if they didn’t stop.

Daniel made considerable progress in the 'trade' arrangement after that.

Calli was allowed to sit with the large group. At one point, Forbes shifted his gaze. "..This must be killing you." He patted her head like a lap dog. " _Good little girl."_

She thought seriously about biting his hand.

Daniel arose finally,all seemed settled. Jack brought his attention back to the present, arising as well, dusting the dirt off his ass.  He motioned for the others to follow, waiting  for a discrete distance.

The Unas had advanced hearing capabilities.   Daniel smiled politely to their hosts, having traveled a suitable distance.   "We have to stay here tonight.”  He broke the news.  “ Sorry, Jack."

Jack was sorry too. He had planned sooo much better things to do tonight, nor had it been with the Unas in mind, he did so.

"It's only one night." Daniel stated.

"Can I go back to the SGC, at least? You guys don't need a lowly female, right?"

Jack O'Neill could think of a female he needed long about now.

"That's the one thing you can't do.”  Daniel was quick to squelch that notion.  “They've accepted you. It's an honor!  You must stay, Calli.”

Calli pouted petulantly at Daniel's words, casting an accusatory glance Jack’s way.

"Be a good little Marine, Major." Forbes held up his 'scout's fingers to prove his upcoming boast.”   “And so will I.”

"Oh, _shut the hell up!”_   Calli smiled sweetly up at the handsome face.  “ I'm going to murder you in the most heinous way imaginable when we get back home! "

"She's been holding that in all night." Jack sensed as much.

"Hey, Hertz!  If it wasn't for me, Goon Boy, over there would be riding you like a bull in heat. I saved your ass..literally!”  The man gloated.  “Show a little gratitude here." Forbes wanted a 'thank you.'

“I can stay with you guys, right, ‘Archeological Guy’?”  she sought comfort and understanding with her own kind, give or take, Colonel Jack O’Neill.  “I don’t have to hang with ‘Godzilla’ here, do I?”

She lifted hopeful eyes.

“Can’t you call me ‘Daniel’?”  the man sighed.  “Just give it a try.”

Calli seemed stumped by the turn of events.  Her pouting usually netted better benefits with men.   “I can do that..Daniel.”  she turned on the charm, smiling prettily.  “If you want.”

“Turn it off.”  Forbes rolled his eyes.   “You’re coming with me, so safe it.  We went through a whole lot of trouble because of you and you’re not going to wreak it all now and get my ass killed because you want to flirt with the ‘Archeological Guy’.”

Daniel’s mouth fell agape.  He sought Jack’s input, which turned out to be a shrug of total disinterest.  “Not helping, Jack!”

“Alright, I’ll go if the ‘Archeological Guy’ says, but you try one thing and you'll wake up tomorrow minus one very important digit.  I promise you _that_..Col! " Calli promised faithfully.

"You're not my type, Hertz and let's just leave my 'digit' out of this, please."

Daniel noted the groups about the area seemed to be breaking apart, a mutual drifting was commencing. 

“I guess that is your cue, Major Forbes.”  He motioned with his head.   “It’s disrespectful for younger Unas to remain in the same circles as the Elders.”  

Jack noted the older ones enjoyed the fire, several moving closer for the night to the huge bonfires dotting the landscape.  

"You two are expected to go with,”  he cleared his throat gently, becoming a little uncomfortable with their lie now.   “Well, for lack of better term,”  he scratched the back of his head lethargically,   “The married couples, I guess." Daniel had been informed by Chaka of the expected protocol is the Elders extended an invitation to remain after the talks.   "Jack..we sack out here." He motioned about them.

"Peachy." Jack was so looking forward to the fact, searching the spot for a comfortable log or rock on which to lay his weary head.

Calli went to get her gear, a dramatic sigh heaved from the young, amble breasts.   Forbes made to follow, but Jack grasped his arm.

"What?" William Forbes asked, halting his intended trek.

"Just wanted to know.”  O’Neill asked the proverbial question on everyone’s mind, if Daniel’s dark scowl was any criteria by which to judge.  “ _You're_ not planning on 'riding her like a bull in heat'..are you?"

Forbes grinned. "How you paint me, Jack."

"She's under my command on this mission, not yours. I'm responsible for her."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman you know me to be."

"You better be more than that." Jack held the man's gaze readily. "What you do when she is on your team is your business. I think enough has been said."

"Hell, Jack. she's a damned virgin. I'm not that callow a bastard. Popping a cherry takes time and finesse.  Neither of which I am afforded tonight, right?" Forbes held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace'. "Relax..nothing is going to happen. My word."

Jack relaxed. Daniel..did not.

The two men exchanged glances as Forbes took his leave.

"..What?" Jack asked, sensing Daniel had something to say.

"The couples will be..coupling, Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"They will,” he motioned.  “They go off to.. _you know_." He bobbed his head slightly.

"No shit." O'Neill was intrigued. "..Wow."

"Yeah, and Forbes and Calli will be among them.”  Daniel set up the scenario.  “I don’t know if I trust that man.  He likes her, Jack.  I think you made a wrong call on this one.” 

"Nothing we can do about it now. I trust Forbes. He may want to,  but he won't."

"How do you know that, Jack? You said it, don't we have a responsibility to her? I mean.." Daniel became animated when he was upset. "Maybe if she wasn't a, _you know_...but she is, so.."

“Our beds are made, Daniel.”  Jack reminded.  “What are we supposed to do?”

Daniel racked his brain.

"Remember the airline that was taken over by the terrorists about three years back?"

"What has that got to do with.."

"Forbes was in charge of the operation. Coletti and MacAroy had been with him for years. Hertz was the Newbie..."

Daniel still didn't see where this was headed. "Didn't several people, hostages, get killed on that plane?"

"Three.”  Jack nodded his eyes quietly intent.  “The terrorists had already killed the pilot and co-pilot. Threw their headless bodies out on the tarmac."

Daniel lowered his head. He would never understand such violence..or the need for it.

"Forbes' people infiltrated the terrorist's ranks. It took them less than seven minutes to do it.  Hertz replaced one of the flight attendants. She took out the head guy with one shot right between the eyes.”  Jack had read the file a couple of times.  “Unfortunately..Forbes wife Annie was the shield he chose to use.”  Jack stated softly.   “She was the negotiator."

Daniel stared, transfixed, the story horrifyingly real when told so matter-of-factly by this man.

"It took Wil a year and a half of hard drinking to come to terms with Annie's loss."

Daniel thought, _Jack could relate to that, at least_ , with Charlie.

"Coletti and Mac, they were right there.”  Jack had been there as well, for all the good it did anyone.   “They never gave up on him and then, he snapped back and..SG- 13 came along after a year or so. He's been coping ever since."

"So, you’re saying, Calli shot his wife to get at the guy?"

"No.  The bastard shot Annie. When she fell, Hertz _took her shot_. It was all unauthorized. That's why Wil lost his rank. He was busted to Major."

"But they still call him Colonel because to them..that's what he _is_." Daniel finally 'got it.'

"He won't transgress the boundaries with Hertz even though, _yeah_ , he's finally found someone he's interested in." Jack knew the man. "He can't get past Annie. I don't know if he ever will. He might want to but when it comes right down to it.." Jack let it go. "Daniel..this is all in confidence."

The younger man nodded he understood.

"Let's get some sleep." Jack looked around for a comfortable spot. "Oh..look!”  he feigned excitement and joy.  “A dead tree limb!  What a great place to lie down one's head!”  “ _Shotgun_!”  the man snapped up such a coveted place.

Daniel smiled in spite of himself, shaking his head. He followed the man, choosing a spot himself. He was tired. It had been an odd day. The man was becoming accustomed to such things.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Mature Subject Matter In This Chapter**

"How about this spot?" The man had found a patch of soft grass under a spreading tree.

"What the hell does it matter what 'spot' you chose. I don't want to be here. Can't you think of something?" Calli Hertz glanced around the several 'couples' littered here and there amid the forest of trees. The two full moons were rising higher in the beauty of the night sky.

"Hell, Hertz, calm down.”  Forbes suggested evenly.  “We've done this hundreds of times, off-world. The only difference is, we'll be in the same sleeping bag now." He tried to reassure the woman.

"That's the part I don't like." She put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you'll try anything, I know that." She disgusted. "It's just.. _weird_ , that's all."  She glanced anxiously about, keeping her voice low, confiding in the man.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, keeping his voice as low as she had hers. He too, glanced about the area. The Unas were making themselves comfortable for the night. The males seemed to be doing the bulk of the work preparing a site for the female to rest.

He moved closer. "Listen, I thought it might come to this and I know you asked for Teal'c..but, truthfully, can you say you would be more comfortable with him?"

Calli shook her head, accepting the fact. "No.”  she admitted.  “I'm not uncomfortable with you, Col." The girl waved that issue aside. "I know you don't, " She made a grimace, wrinkling the cute little nose. "Like me _like that_ , or anything. It's just.."

"You've never 'slept' with.." he motioned to himself. "A man."

"Well, don't be so shitty about it." She frowned. "It is supposed to be a 'good thing', isn't it?"

"Didn't say it wasn't." He put the bag on the ground, stretching it out. He looked up at her. "You're too defensive, Hertz."

She shrugged. "Hey..!" She got down, helping him absently. "What the hell are they doing?" She discretely motioned to a pair of Unas to their right.

Forbes checked out her meaning. "Shit." His brows went up as he watched the proceedings taking place a goodly distance off. He was alerted to more 'activity' taking place all around them.

Calli's eyes were as big as saucers. _"OH!_ " She hastily looked to the ground, because to look elsewhere was just a waste of time. The Unas surrounded them, couples doing their thing every which way.

The Col. was more interested in the males reaction than _their actions_. Several had halted the 'proceedings' and now, stood, watched him most suspiciously.

Forbes was experienced enough to sense what they waited for.

"Crap.”  He tried to look busy, with the sleeping bag, stalling for time. "Geesh!”  He had wanted time to build the situation to a normal crescendo.  He shook his head, hating to have to break the news to the woman.

"What?" She had picked up on his hesitancy. She waited patiently for once, unwilling to chance a look anywhere but directly to the man’s solemn gaze.

Forbes stopped what he was doing, lifting his head. He thought before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He meant the words. But truthfully, perhaps not as much as he should have been.  But again, Fuck!   He had promised O'Neill.

 _Alright!_ He made a command decision.   He could do this and still make everything work.  He raked his hand across his face, feeling a prickly stub of day old growth. 

"If word gets back to our large friend that we.." Forbes glanced to the overly-curious Unas, then to the innocent face of Calli Hertz.   No, that wasn't the route to take. He studied her  for a beat. "I don't want them running to 'Goliath' that you and I are not really together. Are you getting my drift, Hertz?"

She..waited. Processing.

"This is what they 'do', Calli and _this._." He lifted his brows meaningfully. "Is what they expect _us_ to be ‘doing’ along about now.”

Calli waited, her eyes trustingly upon him.  “It’s not going to be that bad, though, kid.”  He reassured, stepping closer. 

"You want it in plain English?" He sighed heavily. "We’re going to have to make it convincing, Hertz."

"What does that mean, exactly?" She waited for the man to explain.

"Well, just enough, _you know_ , to..”  he leaned, touching her hair in an overly familiar fashion.  Calli scowled hard at the contact but he refused to relinquish his hold on the long red braid that hung over her right shoulder.   “Allay their suspicions.” 

The girl stood still, shifting a cautious gaze to the males about her.

“It would be good, right now.”  The guy forced a smile, his touch moving to her face, his palm touching the soft skin gently.  “If we just get inside the bag, and ..I don’t know.”  He paused, thinking the matter over.   “Just _act_ like we..like each other a little?” 

The man had no intention what-so-ever of dying a horrible death over a piece of ass that, quite frankly, he had intended to partake of in the very near future anyway.

Especially when a little play acting might net him a some serious ‘play time’ with Calli Hertz while saving his ass from a severe beating by a very large and menacing, pissed-off Unas, in the bargain, if he played his cards right.   It was worth the risk of Jack being pissed with him in the long run.

He had been thinking of a way to present his case to the woman for months now.  This opportunity seemed almost a ‘God-send’.

Calli was staring at him oddly.

"Get between the covers, Hertz.”  He indicated.  “I'll try to make this as discrete as possible."

She..stared at him, her face comically conflicted.

"Hertz!”  He grated his growing disillusionment, for the Unas were being to talk amongst themselves now.  They sensed something amiss between the humans.   " _That is an order! "_

Calli glanced about, her own instinct for survival kicking in.  “I’ll..get in but that’s where it stops.”  She hissed secretively. 

"Get them damned BDUs off!"  He snapped the 'command'. "They aren’t stupid, you know.”

Calli flushed prettily, her mouth falling agape. She shook her head, the long hair swaying gently with the movement.

" _Don't look at me like that,_ damn you." He growled. "It’s just an illusion.  It stops there, Numb Nuts, remember?”  Forbes rolled his eyes.  “ Now, please, Honey, get inside the fucking sleeping bag before they rip my damned head off. "

The man reached, her belt unbuckled in a matter of seconds. She gasped her shock, too stunned to do anything else. He stepped closer, his fingers unzipping the front of her pants. He looked down into the sea-green eyes. "I'm sorry,  Sweetheart.”  His gaze softened.  “this will all be a funny story in a week’s time.  Coletti will get a kick out of it, right?” 

He knew these creatures. He knew how quickly they could turn on you and he knew how deadly they could be if you crossed them..if they thought he had deliberately lied to them.

"I have to do this." He whispered huskily, more affected by her nearness than he wanted to be.  “Work with me on this _..please_!”  he stressed, then glanced down.  “Step out of them, Baby.”  He offered his arm for support.

She lifted devastated eyes.

"Don't make me do it for you." He suggested, his tone tight, his eyes holding a definite warning. Not that he didn't want to do it for her, he did, just.. _not like this._

"You understand what's happening here, right? LOOK at them..." He shifted his eyes to the Unas. Now _all the males_ had stopped their preparations.  They stood, en masse, watching the two human's every move.

Calli could feel their eyes. Sensing what the sudden quietness meant. Not even the trees seem to move in the wind above them.

With shaky fingers, the girl pushed her BDUs down, off her hips and down the shapely legs. Forbes steadied her with a hand below her forearm.

"It's ok.." He spoke lowly, almost paternally. "I won't let them hurt you."

Calli sat, trying to unlace her boots, for her pants had hung-up on them. Her fingers were unresponsive, however.

Forbes knelt accomplishing the feat for her. He sat the boots aside and tugged her pants off, tossing them over the discarded objects. "Get inside, Angel." He lifted the sleeping bag top.

She looked at him.

"Calli." He scolded. "Do it."

The woman obeyed slowly.  Forbes lost his jacket and boots, he left his tee shirt on and his pants. He joined Calli, taking her into his arms. She was trembling but trying to put up a brave front. "Are you cold?"

She nodded. He tightened his embrace and settled his length along the slight frame. His hand rubbed the material of her tee briskly, warming the flesh beneath. "Better?"

She closed her eyes but opened them determinedly and nodded again.  It felt so odd, being in this man’s arms.  How she got to this moment in time, was all a blur.  Things seemed to be happening at break neck speed, suddenly.

She was stiff and unyielding.  Her mind a whirl.  She chanced a glance to the Unas who had gathered closer at first but now, seemed to be losing interest in the humans, Calli was relieved to note.

Forbes felt the tenseness of her body.  His hands stilled their administrations to her back.

He studied the lovely profile for a long beat.

 "Look at me." He stated gently.

Calli did not want to 'look' at him. But he lifted her face with a gentle touch and placed his mouth on her full, pouty lips.

The man groaned his instant arousal, every dream he had experienced of late, coming true in that one, simple moment of contact.  He deepened the kiss, without meaning to do so, his fingers squeezing her cheek line to open her mouth more, that he could slip his tongue into the sweet, wondrous depths.

Calli offered a undeniably feminine 'mew' of denial, her senses reeling from the intimate contact.  She tried to pull from his influence.

 _Forbes did not think so_ ,  flexing his forearm along the curve of the small of her back, causing their bodies to press more intimately together. He pushed his thigh between hers shifting comfortably,  half of his weight upon the smaller, petite frame.

His free hand filtered into her hair, cupping her head, holding it stationary.

Calli could feel the hard bulge between his legs grinding to her middle mercilessly.  The woman tried to stop her body’s traitorous response to such stimuli but she felt a rush of heat between her thighs, moaning softly.

She blushed deeply, as the man’s kiss became more insistent.  But then, he pulled back, his breathing more pronounced.   “There, see?”  he lay his forehead to her’s,  his lips gently caressing the fragrant skin.  “They seem to be forgetting all about us.”

Calli couldn’t think of anything but the feel of the heavy rod between her legs.  The weight and thickness enthralling her.  She could see the five-o’clock shadow surrounding his lips which added a definite virile quality to the man’s already dangerous attractiveness.

Forbes mouth trailed a gentle trek down her temple unto her cheek, then he nuzzled the silk of her hair, tickling her ear lope, with his nose.

“This is..very nice, Baby.”  He murmured the words.  “I’ve wondered what it would be like.”  He moved just enough to read her expression, his gaze a loving one.   “To kiss you.”

Calli lifted her gaze, her passion ignited.  This man was all male, and he seemed to be just as attracted to her at the moment, as she to him.

His words were confusing her but his actions spoke volumes.  He hadn’t moved a muscle.  His hardness was growing by leaps and bounds, pressed so erotically along the indentation where her leg met her torso.

She didn’t really know what to think.   The threat of the Unas seemed to have passed.  Why wasn’t he moving away?

She worked on instinct, shifting slightly, lifting her mouth, her arms slowly sliding up the hard contours of his chest, about his neckline.

Forbes welcomed the lithe body, his embrace enclosing her securely, his head lowering for first contact, his mouth hot and eager, returning her efforts enthusiastically.

He tasted of cinnamon gum.  Calli suddenly loved the damned stuff, moving her body closer still, her breasts crushed against his muscular chest.   She felt safe and warm inside his embrace.  The rest of the world seemed to melt into oblivion.

The sound of the wind in the trees overhead seemed to sing to her.. _closer_.

Calli’s mouth flowered beneath the expertise of the man’s technique.  She had been kissed before and often but never like this man was kissing her now.

He pulled her more securely against him, his thigh wedged between her parted thighs.  His fingers trailed a searing path to her breast, having painstakingly pushed the edge of the ‘tee’ up the flat of her stomach until the fabric was out of his path.

Forbes forced himself to move slowly, so as not to frighten the girl any more than he sensed she already was.   She was battling new emotions, ones which he desperately wanted to stir.

He cupped her breast, his huge palm dwarfing the rounded fullness, his thumb raking resolutely over the stiff little peak of her nipple.  Even through the silk of the bra, he enjoyed the feel of her response to his efforts.

Calli gasped, unable to halt his advancement but more unsure that she wished to do so.

The man unsnapped the front tab, freeing the delicious slope of one succulent orb, his palm warm and calloused as he kneaded and squeezed to his heart’s content. 

He felt his penis expand and shiver with anticipation and need.  “I want to taste you!” he whispered coarsely directly into her parted lips, the tip of his tongue flicking her’s sensually.  He hadn’t meant her breasts at that particular remark.

He pushed her thighs wider apart with the flat of his palm, settling between them more comfortably.

Calli's center of being sprang to sudden life and she found herself decidedly wetter than she had ever been before.

She was totally humiliated, embarrassed beyond belief. The Unas still watched and waited now but it was with curiosity over how Humans mated.  

Calli kept her eyes resolutely shut, refusing to open them.

She could smell the scent of Forbes all around her, the strength of his arms holding her. His strength frightened her because this was not the man she knew.

She felt his tongue inside her mouth, his hands touching her in private places as if he had touched her before.  Confident, unhesitant touches. _Stroking her_.. her hair, her arms, his palm traveling up her leg to her thigh, daring to unbraid her hair and fan it between his fingers.

No one touched Calli’s hair without severe repercussions.  But she didn’t even think of chastising this man.

Forbes pulled on her panties, his forefinger having hooked inside, sliding about the lace trim, his palm flatting on her bottom at length, lifting her slightly. His fingers touched the firm slope of her bare buttock..

Calli balked, shifting away or..attempting to do so. _"N-no! "_ she managed to pull herself from the stupor long enough to protest such tactics, her palm pressing hard against his chest.

The man’s shirt had opened and she felt the soft down of the dark chest hair, resisting the urge to curl her fingers into the downy fluff.  The heat beneath, and his irregular heart beat captivated the woman.

The man caught her mouth with his, silencing her protests. He tugged the panties out of his way, working the zipper of his own pants, extracting his cock, placing it to the opening of her cunt. He relished the feel of the tiny fluff of pubic hair just above her opening, his finger rubbing it enticingly for succulent seconds.  He was working on pure instinct and William Forbes had excellent ‘instincts’.

“Feel, Angel.”  He pleaded his case, his throat dry and hoarse from pent up emotions. He rubbed the slick head over the sensitive clit of her vagina area repeatedly, slowly..painstakingly building a fire inside Calli’s cold heart.  “ _Jesus!_ That feels..amazing!” 

Calli drew in a shaky breath, shaking the long dresses in denial. "P-Please!” she fidgeted about, squirming away from such lethal stimuli.

"Relax.." He instructed, his own breathing more than labored. "Breathe!” he instructed himself more than the woman.  “ _Breathe_!”  he gasped, drawing in a much needed breath, exhaling heavily.   “Damn it!”  he chastised his performance severely.   _He could do better than this!_   So much..better for the woman in his arms.  

She released the breath she was holding only to draw a sharp gasp back in, the full breasts rising into his palm.  He passed a lovingly gentle thumb over the peaked stiffness.

The man worked the head of his cock willfully past the giving lips of Calli’s vulva, the fleshly folds of the sweet labia yielding to the slick rod slowly but surely.  He took his time, beads of perspiration braking out on his forehead.

His lifted slightly, lowering his body somewhat, his mouth searching, finding, suckling her breast lasciviously.

He felt her fingers filter into the short hair at the back of his neck and now she was squirming for another reason, if her constant moans of acquiescence was any criteria.

Calli opened her legs willingly when he directed her to do so, with a rough shove of his own.  The man wished desperately to stop the proceedings if only to disrobe.  He wanted frantically to feel her ‘flesh to flesh’ but he was no idiot.

He had pushed past her hyman, administering to her needs that the slight pain of awakening could pass into oblivion.   He thought the minutes would kill him but he survived.

He had things with which to occupy himself, after all.   He stopped playing with the tiny nub of pleasure he had discovered long enough to stop Calli’s climax.   “ _I don’t think so_.”  He shook his head, positioning himself directly over the woman’s prone body, his instrument in hand, so to speak.

“I’ll give it to you, Baby, but..”  he vowed to himself more than the woman.  “In my own way.”     

Forbes gently shoved the large bulb of his dick upward in small, erratic thrusts,  inching his way into the molten depths awaiting him. He growled brokenly for the pleasure he received, holding the woman from movement. "Don't move, Angel.”  He breathed raggedly, instructing..leading.   “Don't move." He pleaded his cause. "Lie still.."  God is his witness, he wasn’t ready for her to ‘help’.

Calli had cried out, at the first pang of awakening, stiffening. But now this..thing inside her, felt at once, alien yet  phenomenally sensual in nature.

"I'm sorry, baby." Forbes rasped. "I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't want to do it like that." He stroked the red fluff lovingly, kissing her with all the passion she aroused in him.

He wasn't all that sorry, only that he might have  hurt her.

What the hell was he thinking? _He had wanted to be the first.._ why fucking lie. But, he had wanted to take his time to 'go down' on her first, to put his cock into the sweetness of her mouth. The object in question expanded painfully at such a thought, yet again.

He began to move ever so slowly inside her.

Calli protested slightly and then.. _she didn't._ She lay and allowed him to move..deeper.

She moaned melodiously and Forbes caught the sound in his mouth, his lips coaxing a response from the woman in spite of herself.

He pushed his rod up the incredibly tight little hole, groaning his amazement. He was not prepared for the emotional onslaught of the moment. He had forgotten all about the Unas and they had forgotten all about him, apparently.

The creatures were much more vocal than their human counterparts in their mating rituals.

They were down-right 'loud' The man pushed them from his mind, more pleasant things with which to occupy his time and effort.

The Colonel nudged Calli's legs wider, sinking into her once again. " _Ohhh, Baby!_ " He rasped his appreciation. 'Fuck!”  he couldn’t catch his breath and he didn’t give a shit, one thing and one thing alone screaming in his mind.  “You are so fucking _tight_."

Calli could feel the heat of his body. It fused with her own. It felt wonderful.. She moaned her shame..and total arousal.

Forbes' thrusts took on a diffident rhythm and a faster tempo, an urgency overtaking the man. _He wanted his release_..he wanted it desperately. He had dreamed of this of late, warm, succulent 'wet' dreams. Ones he had awakened from in a frustrated, fitful state.

The Unas were not inhibited in the act of procreating, the males aggressive, beyond 'rough' with their mates who did not appear to mind at all. Nor were they shy.  Most had discarded their blankets or had dispensed with them entirely.

Forbes thought, _Fuck em_! 

Or better still, he concentrated on.. _fucking Calli Hertz_.

 He concentrated ever so hard, because his cock was ever so hard. He rammed his shaft hard into her cunt, a little 'rough' himself, holding the woman's wrists above her head, his mouth on her shoulder, open as he gasped for air and equilibrium. "Oh Fuck, baby!”  he growled lowly,  his hunger for the woman urging him on.   "Calli!”  he felt himself falling into the oblivious depths of desire coloring his judgment. 

Forbes rasped brokenly. Caught up in the emotions of the moment and night.  He was not normally a very vocal lover but in this instance he felt the need to..share with his partner in crime.    

“ _Shit_!” he cursed sharply, his body’s needs taking any decision from his hands.  “Baby!” he grated his disbelief.  _“Fuck!_ I'm..c-cumming!”   He could not believe his traitorous body had turned on him at such a crucial stage.   But.. _it had_.

 _‘Fuck me_! " He whispered his requirement, encouraging her in every way he knew how. And that fantastic little ass started to.. _move._

Forbes thought he was going to die and he was perfectly content to go this way!  Every ounce of resistance had melted from his body.

He felt her slight arms go about his neckline and she returned his kisses wantonly, as caught up in the moment as much as the man.

Calli wrapped her legs about the man's waist, lifting to his demands, her soft, long drawn-out moans driving him insane with desire. Her sweet-smelling breath fanned his stubbled cheek line. He would have shaved for her had he known about _..this_. He knew his day's growth chafed her skin. She seemed ok with it for the moment.

He tightened his embrace, wishing fervently that he had removed her top. He could feel the imprint of the plumb little tits pressed to his chest. He wanted to feel more.

"G-God!”  he sank into the delirium of yearning, giving himself over willingly.  “ _T-Take it!”_  He commanded, urged on by the sounds and sights of the beings about them. _"Fuck!”_   the man had never been this fully aroused in his entire fucking life.

He felt the red haze descending, his body stiffening in preparation for the shock wave he knew would follow.   _“FUCK!”_ He gasped his lost control, his fluid shooting explosively from the tip of his cock. He groaned, a primitive grunt escaping his throat as the intense wave of pleasure engulfed his mind and body.

Calli's corresponding whimper of delight shook the man to his core, as she..too, found her release. Her mouth clung to his, hungrily devouring his lips at every advantage point.

Forbes felt the steamy cavern convulse around his cock, squeezing the last dregs of his cum from him. He gave it over more than willingly, grunting his contentment.

The moment slowly ebbed. Forbes remained inside the woman, bringing her with him as he moved into a more comfortable position.

He snuggled to her warmth, holding her close. He did not remember falling asleep.

He awakened hours later. He opened his eyes and watched a couple of Unas mate across the darkened tree-lined foliage.

He reached, his cock having hardened. He found Calli's clit and rubbed it gently. She moaned and stirred. "Spread!” he climbed on top of her, straddling the fragrant little body eagerly.   “I need more room than that." Had she forgotten so soon? He continued to appease her, taking his time, enjoying her moans of confusion and.. _surrender._

He kissed her and fondled those ripe little melons, having reached under her shirt. She had removed her bra.  When had she done that?   He liked that about her, she was always surprising him in the most pleasant of ways.  

He was finding a lot of things he liked about the woman. Least of all, those 'sweet' stiff, peaks of her nipples. He massaged them expertly. Hell, he didn't mind. He could spare the time.  The thought made his mouth quirk.

He sensed she was ready for him finally.  He pushed into her again and.. _rode her like a fucking bull in fucking heat._  Jack O’Neill would have been proud.

He fell off her when he was finished. And fell back asleep almost immediately.

 _Forbes awoke the next morning with a start_. The girl was beside him. She still slept. He was warm and comfortable and he just didn’t want to get up.

He reached impulsively, seeking what he sought. He grinned. He was just checking _. His cock was still there. Y_ ou never knew with this little bitch. He had recalled her 'threat'.

His thoughts wandered back over the last night's proceedings. She liked that little clit rubbed, but, you had to 'rub' it.. _just so_. He loved the sounds she had made. His cock was getting hard. He could not believe he wanted her again, but the Unas were stirring. Some already up and about their morning routine.

Forbes could have stayed where he was forever. He forced himself to sit and wait.  He wasn’t going to miss this moment for the world.  Calli finally stirred, opened her eyes.  That red hair was disheveled and she looked beautiful with the rising rays of the Suns showing off those freckles.  

She gave a sexy stretch and then, _their eyes met._

She flushed a beet red. _That was kinda..cute_ , he decided.

She looked away, arising slowly, pushing the lush hair from her face.

She was choosing to ignore him completely. He held his smile and struggled out of the warmth of the sleeping bag.

He arose and stretched his aching muscles this way and that. Damn. He had used things last night he hadn't used in a while. And, even when he had, it had never felt this good the next morning. Not since..

Forbes good mood vanished instantly as he finished the thought in his head.

'Not since _..Annie."_

He closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach suddenly. He had just been unfaithful to his wife. Annie.. _God! Annie!_

He opened his eyes and felt like he was going to puke. He sought a secluded spot in case he did, his strides long, and purposeful.

Calli Hertz frowned after the man. She had sought her clothes, having dressed hastily.  Her thoughts now were stagnant, unproductive and strained.

Something had gone terribly wrong suddenly.  She didn’t know what but she knew William Forbes and..he was no longer a happy camper.  The woman’s spirits fell but, she determined, it was on his plate, _not hers._

She gathered her belongings and headed home.

* * *

 

**At the Star Gate**

Jack O'Neill looked around the world they were finally about to depart. He watched Forbes and Hertz approach, his eyes keenly observant. Forbes' features were grim. Hertz' was guarded..unreadable.

' _Fuck!'_  Jack mumbled dejectedly, sensing what the problem was.  He downed his head, shaking it once. "Great." He muttered to himself.

"Everything go ok?" Daniel was a little anxious to have the question answered.

"..Yeah, kid.." Forbes nodded curtly. "It went fine.  Jack.." He sought the man out. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

Jack lifted his hand to the already opened gate. Forbes stepped the steps, disappearing into the 'puddle' without a word or backward glance.

Daniel frowned after him. Then sought Jack's eyes.

Calli Hertz could not or would not, meet the two men's gazes. She followed Forbes, not having spoken a word.

"Jack? Is there something I should know?"

"It's alright, Daniel. I'll handle it." Jack was not looking forward to it.

"But..everything is ok?"  Daniel knew it wasn’t but he also knew, it was under Jack’s jurisdiction now.

"Do your thing with the Unas.  I'll send the supplies and ask Hammond for a few guys to do the 'security' thing." Jack answered, his thoughts with Forbes and Hertz.

"I don't think that's really necessary."

"Necessary or not..gonna do it." Jack waved and stepped through the puddle.

Daniel shrugged mentally, returning to the Unas.

Jack said he would 'handle' whatever was wrong between the SG-13 members. Daniel was a little concerned for Calli Hertz. She had looked ill. He scowled for the fact. He would have to check later to see if she was ok. _He made a mental note._

 


	27. Chapter 27

**ADULT CONTENT:**

Jack held his smile of hello, his eyes soft on the woman.

"Sir." Carter had waited for the General to greet Jack and issue the usual, _'welcome home and debriefing in an hour, how did the mission go'_ , routine before stepping up the ramp to offer her own welcome.

She felt a little shy, a little hesitate. Then..foolish, because Jack O'Neill's eyes mocked such behavior gently. "The mission was a success, I take it?"

"Daniel is a regular diplomat.  How's the kid?" Jack stepped down the ramp, his steps unhurried, matched to the woman's.

"I can't believe you left that defenseless little baby in my care." She practically beamed for the fact he had, however. "He's fine, Sir. He's with Janet, right now."

"Who else would I leave him with?" He looked at her oddly.

"Someone 'competent'?” Carter joked, then. "I–I think I did ok. He even seems to like me a little."

"Not as much as his old man."

Carter glanced around, they were beginning to draw attention. His praise had pleased her immensely. "Eh..you want to see him?"

"I 'want' a lot of things." He admitted freely and enjoyed her smile. "What I probably 'need', is a shower, first." Jack looked her up and down critically, halting his steps as they strolled the corridors of SGC. "Suppose you already had yours today?"

Carter grinned up at his more than serious scowl, catching his meaning. "I'm afraid so, Sir.”  She thrilled to the way he was observing her.  Rather, territorial, she mused happily.  “Sorry."

Jack sighed. "No more than I, Carter.”  Well, that ideal was shot to hell. "Pretty much how things are going for me."

"What do you mean, Col.? Is there a problem?" She was 'on alert' by his manner. "With the Unas?"

"Not them, no." He nodded to the figure several meters ahead of them. Calli Hertz had stopped, right in the middle of the corridor, checking her p-90 meticulously, something not having 'felt' right.

O'Neill halted as well. Carter waited, unsure if she should push the subject.

Jack usually did not 'share' confidences so easily but he knew this woman liked Calli Hertz and..well, hell, it would be no state secret, especially when Coletti got wind of it.  Besides, it was Carter he was confiding in.

"It's Forbes. He going to request that Hertz be transferred off SG-13."

Carter was stunned. "My God What did she do, Sir?"

"Wasn't her.”  O'Neill corrected.    Calli Hertz had resumed her trek and Jack did so as well. The halls were busy. Each going about their usual routine. Most acknowledging Jack as they passed with friendly smiles. He remembered to nod his 'hello' if nothing else. "I'm speculating here, but, well..the situation sucks. I'm not sure it can be resolved."

"She loves going off-world." Carter was sorry to hear the news.  She watched the young girl traverse the corridors, surprised to see Calli’s manner pretty much ‘on par’.  Hertz seemed none the worse for wear.  Carter never would have known anything was amiss.   "Sir, can't you speak to Major Forbes? I know it's none of my.."

Carter was one of the few to address Forbes by his actual rank. Most knew the man or, knew of his exploits and afforded him what they thought was his due. Even Hammond forgot the amenities sometimes. Addressing the man as 'Col' instead of 'Major'.

It was to Forbes credit that Hammond allowed SG-13 no designated 'leader'.   Each member ranked 'Major' but, everyone just accepted..Forbes was 'in charge'.

"Oh, I plan to speak with him, rest easy." O'Neill had made a point of promising himself as much. _He was pissed_ , Forbes had lied to him about, well..the man had given his word.

Of course, there was a time, Jack had promised himself he would not take what he felt for Carter any further than the regs allowed.

Yeah, right..whatever. The best laid plans.

They entered the Infirmary and Jack made straight for the baby, then, pulled up short.

JJ moved like greased lighting around the large, spacious area, touching things, babbling incoherently and quite loudly. Generally making a nuisance of himself and getting in everyone's way.

The baby had acquired.. _his own set of wheels._

The staff seemed acclimated to him, stepping around or scooting him away if he got too bothersome.

"Latest model, Col." Carter had watched Jack's reaction closely. O'Neill was one big grin. "He is so mobile!  I thought it might help him develop his motor skills..is it ok?"

"It's freaking 'cool'! " Jack stepped a few steps, going down on his haunches. "Hey Kid with your own set of wheels!"

JJ searched about at the immediately recognized voice, swirling the walker about expertly, squealing his delight as he made straight for the man. Jack laughed, catching the 'vehicle' as it nearly knocked him over. "Hey!” he righted himself and JJ.  “Speed zone, here. Slow it down."

JJ gurgled and banged his tray animatedly, his eyes bright and aware. Never once leaving the gentle gaze of Jack O'Neill. "You got all the latest accessories, I see." the man twirled a red and white striped ball on the tray and pushed a blue square. It 'beeped'. "Horn, huh. Yeah, the way you drive, you need one."

Jack leaned and kissed the soft cheek. "You been giving them hell?"

"He has." Janet Frasier came up, a 'mom's look’ on her pretty face for the baby. "But, I can handle him." She assured JJ more than the grownups.

"Hey, Doc.." Jack arose, baby in tow. "I know this must be a pain. Hammond is trying to get that day care stuff pushed through as soon as possib.."

"NO!" Janet balked. The softness leaving her face. "He's fine here! You can't take him away from me, Col..I just got him!"

Jack was a bit confused, looking to Carter to 'explain', as was his way.

"They like him, Col." Carter explained gently.

"Well, of course we do!" Janet took on that 'coo-y' thing she did. "Don't we, little sweetie pie..yes, we do!"  She had leaned to chuck the baby’s cheek.

" _WILL_ you stop that?" Jack's nerves grated every time she did it and he sensed, secretly..it's why she did it.

Janet smiled prettily for the man. "Time for his bottle. Oh, and Col..he had applesauce for the first time today and even managed to get some in his mouth. I think he is about 7 or 8 months. High time he graduated to solid food."

"He had pizza the other night."

Both women looked at Jack O'Neill, their expressions horrified. "Just the soft parts."

He examined JJ for applesauce not seeing any in his hair or ears. _Janet WAS good_. He handed the baby over to a professional. "Gonna hit the showers, then the debriefing. Can you manage until then, Doc?"

"Oh, Gee..”  the woman feigned concern.  “I _think_ so, Col." Janet rolled her eyes and took the baby away.

Jack returned his interest to Samantha Carter. "I got you a gift.."

She was more than pleasantly surprised by the statement. "Me?..Why?"

"You can't ask that.”  He seemed surprised by the breech of etiquette.  “It's a _gift._ " She was readily informed.    "Actually, it’s _three_ gifts.”

" _Col!_ " She grinned at him. "Don't do that! I hate surprises. Tell me what they are."

"Oh, no,Carter.. _these._ " He sighed happily. "I have to 'show' you."

He made to take his leave, well pleased with his cryptic remarks, clearly.

"Sir!" She practically whined.

"Nope, gonna have to wait." He threw her a 'look'.  "Until..tonight. You don't have anything planned, do you?"

"No, but it's obvious you do, Sir." She was not pleased with his evasiveness.

He smiled and walked cockily away.

She watched him go.  Damn!  He moved great.

* * *

 

 

  **Shower Area SGC**

William Forbes stood, hands braced against the tiled wall of the shower, head down, the hot water pelting his aching shoulder muscles relentlessly.

He had stayed for a goodly while now, allowing the spray to take some to the tension from his body.  He didn’t look up when he heard the arrival of another beside him in the next stall.

Jack O'Neill lay the towel he had wrapped about his waist on the divider wall between the stalls.

Forbes remained stationary, sensing the man, however.

O'Neill turned the water on, setting the temperature. Each man respected the silence for a long beat.

"..I didn't mean to break my word to you." Forbes knew O'Neill would never speak first. It was that damned Irish stubbornness, just like Calli Hertz. She was Irish through and through.

 _Calli._ Fuck! He felt shitty about Calli Hertz. But, Forbes felt worse about what he had done to Annie.

 _Dammit to hell!_   Annie was gone. She had been gone almost four years now. Why the _hell_ could he not just..let her go?

"You shouldn't have asked Hammond to transfer her." Jack knew for certain.

"I can't freaking be around her _now!_ ”  Forbes had straightened rigidly, his tone distressed.  “Day in ..day out!" Forbes knew THAT for certain.

"Should have thought about that before." Jack lathered his body, scrubbing the dirt of the planet off his arms and shoulder area.   He had plans for his body in an hour or so and he wanted it to be clean and neat and ready.

"I didn't have a choice, dammit! You weren't there, Jack. What the hell do you know?"

Forbes half-heartedly defended his actions.

"You always have a choice." Jack looked at the man. "That's a moot point now. It happened. Take responsibility for what you did."

"I did. I am..that's why I approached Hammond. It's best this way..for her."

"That's a crock of shit. It's best _for you_." Jack snapped his belief.

"She won't be on 'security detail' long.  She's too damned good. Someone will want her on their team."

"Someone already asked." O'Neill turned the shower off, running his hands over his hair and face to rid them of excess water. "Reynolds."

" _REYNOLDS?!"_

"Yeah, not that it's any business of yours' now. Oh, and, hey. He knows who let the air out of his tires. Think he will let Calli Hertz in on your little joke?"

 _Fuck!_   Not Reynolds! Anyone but that asswipe! "What did..did Hammond ok it?"

"Not...yet." Jack made to take his leave, wrapping his towel securely in place.  His gaze telling the other man, if it were up to Jack, _and it was_ , Hammond would be on board with the new assignment.

"You blew it, Forbes. You made a mistake but that could have been rectified. She would have forgiven you..that." O'Neill knew how Irish women thought. "This off-world assignment thing.." Jack shook his head. "She didn't deserve that and she knows she didn't. You've not only lost her friendship, you've lost her respect."

Jack left, having said what needed to be said. He dressed, carefully placing his 'gifts' for Carter into his duffle bag. He could not wait to 'give' them to her. The thought made the man smile. He started to hum as he left for the debriefing session.

* * *

 

 

**ADULT CONTENT**...

**Jack O'Neill's Home**

"I don't really feel good about leaving him, Col." Samantha Carter looked anxiously over her shoulder to a peacefully sleeping baby.

"The alarm is set, the doors are locked, even the front one. He's a few steps away." Jack directed the woman down the corridor to his bedroom, his hands guiding her shoulders.

 "He'll be fine. But, quite frankly, Carter, you tend to get a little..loud and tonight? I'm hoping for a little of that infamous..noise." Jack was sooo hoping for that eventuality. "Don't want to disturb the kid.”  His eyes held her’s hypnotically.  “Do we?"

Carter fought her blush, glancing fretfully back down the hall. "But, he's used to sleeping in your room, Sir." She tried again.

"Let's get YOU used to sleeping there.   Did you forget your 'gifts'?

She halted her misgivings about JJ. "..Where are they? I-I don't see them." She glanced around the softly lit area.

O'Neill crossed, sitting on the one chair in the room. "..Come mere." His eyes held hers willfully, an odd light shining within the dark depths.

Carter walked slowly forward. " _What?_ " She questioned his actions.  But more so, his mood.

"Make yourself comfortable." He patted his lap area. "Lean over here."

"..Excuse me?" The woman looked to the spot he had indicated.

"You want your gifts?"

Carter scowled slightly. Still seeing no visible..gifts.

Did he mean, his 'special' 'gift'?  Hell yeah, she wanted that. "You're not going to 'spank' me, are you?" She strived for lightness, leaning over his thighs as he seemed want. "Well, this is a little awkwa..."

His palm caressed the silk of her nightgown, running over the firmness of her bottom slowly massaging the area lovingly. "Do you WANT me to spank you?"

The question was totally out of character with the man.   "Eh, I..I haven't done anything to.." She heard the drawer by the side of the bed/chair being pulled open.

"AHH!” " He warned, when she would have 'looked.'

"To..warrant such an action, have I, Sir?" She continued her train of thought, her mind full of all sorts of odd meanderings.

"Oh, I don't know, Carter." Jack's hand moved from her thigh, up and under the short night gown. He tugged the flimsy panties she wore over the full slope of her bottom, pushing the material out of his way.

Samantha gasped softly as the air hit her exposed genital area. It felt..very nice and she was fully aware Jack O'Neill could see everything she had to offer.

She felt decidedly wicked and deliciously sinful suddenly.

The man poured the liquid he had extracted from the drawer over the smooth flesh of Carter's ass. "You were a little.." He smiled at the woman's sharp intake of breath as the hot oil dripped unto her skin. "Insubordinate this morning."

"S-Shit!”  The woman..savored, closing her eyes to the wonderful sensation he was allowing her.

Jack rubbed the oil with his fingers, directly into her anal opening. Carter groaned piteously.

"First 'gift' Baby.." He picked up the long, cylindrical-shaped object. "Relax.”  He instructed soothingly.   “I need you to.." He spread the tight, puckered little hole with his index and thumb., pouring more oil into the area.  “Relax.”

She tried to obey but every nerve in her body was screaming out for the man to hurry and get to the really, really good part she so hoped was on the horizon.  

Jack pushed the vibrator gently forward, his gaze a heated on the succulent exposed flesh.

Carter grunted, stiffening slightly.

"I said.." He halted his efforts, looking at the blonde head of the woman. "Relax, Major." He used her title purposely. He was the 'Colonel' now, that was understood, surely and he needed her to 'get it'.

"I'm trying, Sir.”  Carter panted slightly from the exertion.  She had 'gotten it'. No one had done this for her before.  Jack O’Neill knew how to play the part to perfection.

Jack slid the elongated object further into the woman, watching her squirm about, her moans, music to his ears. He was not stingy with the oil, either.

He watched it drip down her pink, pouty lips unto his pants _. Like he gave a shit_. He clicked the vibrator to low and grinned at Carter's long, drawn-out 'thank you' moan.

His cock was as hard as a boulder but he was sure she could feel that.

"Second gift.”  He swatted her backside sharply. “Major.”  His tone literally dripped sensuality.

Carter cried out at the stinging reprimand.

"You questioned my orders today." He explained his actions, the pink imprint of his palm fascinating the man. He rubbed the supple skin to sooth the area, his touch ever so gentle. He spread her legs with his foot, wanting her to feel even more..exposed. _Vulnerable._

"I..I _did,_ Sir?" She didn't remember. Hell.. _she didn't remember her own name right now_. And he kept pouring that damned oil on her and spreading it with his palm, then, taking his middle finger and sliding it inside her repeatedly. Ever so fucking slowly.

 "Yes, Major. You did."

Carter wanted to clamp her legs together and hold his hand still and make herself cum. "Ohhh...G-God!”  the woman panted heavily, her emotions raw.

"Open your legs, Carter. Can't give you your 'gift' if you don't." He slid another vibrator into her aching cavern, easing the bulb of the head into her giving lips.  He clicked it on. It slid right in, she was so lubricated by now he didn't have to use the oil.

Oh, Jack used it..he just didn't _'have to'._

Carter was moaning and writhing and most receptive to her gifts.

"I'm sorry, Col.. _God_ , I'm sooo sorry. I won't do it again!”  she whispered her awe.  “ I..I need to cum, now.”  That reality was being driven home to her.  “Please!”  The woman gasped shakily.   

"I don't think so, Major.”  Jack wanted the woman to remember his gifts.  He wanted that rather badly at this stage.   “Not until I say."

"Colonel!”  Carter wasn’t above pleading, she was loathe to realize.   “You don't u-understan.."

"Carter! " He used his 'stern' tone to give over the warning.

" _I h-have to, Sir_!" She withered about helplessly for the bastard had kicked both vibrators to 'high.' "I swear to G-God!”

He removed the vibrator from her cunt and she moaned her desolation. "Jack!”  Carter’s sharp intake of breath pleased the man immensely, as did her ferverent  “ _PLEASE!”_

"Do what I tell you to do." He pushed her gently to the floor. "Lean.”  He commanded, his tone raw and edgy.   “In the chair."  A nearby seat was indicated.

She leaned in the chair, gracefully draping her amazing body over the side of the warm leather arm. 

"Take that damned thing off.”  Jack was suddenly behind her, close, his hand lifting the edge of the gown she had donned earlier.  “ _Play with your tits."_

She took the gown off, throwing it aside. She reached for her breasts, fondling them to ease the delicious pain within the plumb orbs.  It was so damned freeing, being given actual permission to ‘misbehave’ like this.

Jack rewarded her by returning her vibrator.

Her cheeks flamed as she felt the man's actions. They were unmistakable. He was pumping his shaft, his hand moving rapidly against the cheeks of her ass. "Alright, Major.."  she loved how he drew out the word, making it sound vaguely insulting.  His breath was shallow and heavy.  She could feel his eyes on her nakedness.   “Let's get this done, hummm..?"

 _"Fuck!_ " Carter hissed her growing frustration not really caring, at this point, what the man was doing, as long as he kept doing to her..what he was doing.

She could feel the entire length of his penis pressed against the crack of her ass. He was going to cum all over her. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life.

She could feel the tension in his body, which matched her own which was stretched to the limit. _"Hurry, Sir."_    It was her turn to issue a few ‘commands’  now. _"H-hurry! "_

His breathing had become ragged.   She could feel his hot breath fanning her bared back. "Now.." He hissed his command, his tone powerfully intense... " _NOW DAMMIT! "_

Carter did not have to be told twice. She buried her face in the fabric of the chair and screamed her release. She felt the hot, sticky evidence of Jack's cum drip between her legs.  
And his disgruntled curse of relief had been literally torn from his throat.

He leaned heavily against her nudity, gasping for lost breath. It took several moments for him to regain his senses. "Get up on the bed..by the head rails."

He used his 'Colonel' tone still.

She was a little taken aback. She gamely struggled to her feet, slowly crawling to the spot he had indicated.

Jack’s eyes flamed with passion as he watched her progress.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life!

She thought about getting her gown for the man was still fully clothed. It put her at a distinct disadvantage. She searched the area for the black lace and found it on the floor by the chair but before she could make a move to fetch it..

 _"Play with yourself_."  His voice was strong and vital.

She lifted startled eyes. Jack O'Neill was removing his shirt and had kicked off his shoes. He tossed something on the bed by her leg. "Put one on and fasten it to the rail." He motioned.

She looked at the fluffy white, fur-lined hand cuffs, in amazement.

"Don't like the color? I can return them after tonight,”  he shrugged well defined, muscular shoulders.   “Or, we could just use the real thing."

He threw his shirt aside and unzipped his pants, then halted his efforts.  His eyes took in the visual beauty of her naked body.

"..I believe I gave you an order, Major?" His gaze dropped and remained fixed upon the neatly shaved patch of blonde fluff between her legs.  He motioned minutely.   " _Touch it."_

Carter flushed but, reached, her fingers 'touching' it. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes!" he commanded gruffly. Staying in 'character' for the woman. "Use the cuff." His gaze was more than heated. He leaned, pants unzipped, but still on, his hands gripping the bottom rail post tightly.

She hesitated. Her eyes staring at the man.

He was the most handsome male she had ever seen. And she wanted him as she had never wanted anything in her life.

"Don't make me come over there..Samantha." He caressed the word.

She meekly placed the cuff around her wrist, fastening it to a rail beside her.

He crossed his arms, showing the well-developed muscles of his biceps. "Make yourself cum.”  He held her eyes willfully.   “ _I want to watch."_

She did not even blush.  Carter touched herself and kept her eyes on the man. She ran her hand up her body, to her breasts, squeezing them, playing with the stiffened peaks of her nipples. She did not look away from the man.

Jack O'Neill felt his dick react yet again to the 'woman'.  He was harder than granite. _Odd._ He thought it would have taken him at least ten minutes to recuperate from the last time.

"Stop." He whisper hoarsely. He pushed his pants down his long, muscular legs, stepping out of them, leaving his boxers on, too impatient right now to remove them.

He joined her on the bed. Each  on their knees in the giving surface of the mattress. He bent, cupping a breast, sucking it greedily, then transferred his attention to the other, _Carter's moans delighting him._ He bent slightly, pushing his boxers off. They lay in a heap around his knees.

Carter reached, grasping his stiffened cock, her fingers warm. _Jack gasped._

She moved, placing the hard rod to her opening. She lifted one leg to make room and embedded it inside herself. She instantly began to move, pumping up and down on the best gift of all. _Jack rewarded her yet again._

She..cried out. Who knew the damned anal vibrator had three speeds.  “ _Fuck!_ ”  the word ground from her lips.

"Do me, Baby!"   Jack asked this time, more than willing to 'compromise.' "Make me cum again. I want it inside you this time."

 _Carter could do that_. She sought his mouth, the warm lips catching her’s eagerly.   _Yeah._   She thought maybe she could follow this order _just fine._

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Briefing Room SGC**

"I would like to go, General." Calli Hertz volunteered before anyone else could, arising hastily from the ranks and file of those gathered in the briefing room. "I can do this, Sir.”  She advised stoutly.  “Give me a chance."

Forbes heart stopped, the color draining from his face. The stupid.. _STUPID_ idiot! What the _FUCK_ was she thinking?

"The Tok'ra are aware of your abilities, Major. We appreciate your..uniqueness." The Representative for the Race of Beings answered for the General, in this instance. "Which is precisely why we cannot accept you for this particular mission."

"I don't 'get it'.”  Calli took exception to such an argument.  “Why not?” She questioned the wisdom of their answer.

"The operative we choose must be able to move freely among the Goa'uld for this mission to be successful." The two Tok'ra exchanged 'looks'. "I'm sorry, but, you are not known for your finesse where these beings are concerned."

Calli could find no argument with that statement. She..sat.

Forbes started breathing again. _Thank God for the Tok'ra and their directness._

He had lain awake all night, trying to figure a way to put things to rights with Calli Hertz but more importantly, with himself. He disliked the fact that he believed he had lost Jack O'Neill's respect as well.

How had everything become so screwed up in so short a period of time?

Oh wait.. _he remembered_.

It was because he had screwed it the hell up..that's why. He had screwed Calli Hertz as well.  It was the one thing he truly did not regret.  Even though he felt shitty about..Annie.

Last night, he had to admit, if only to himself..he did not regret the time spent between the woman's legs. At least he could be totally honest about that.

He had considered O'Neill's words.

 Maybe Calli would forgive him his transgressions.   If he could get her back on the team, maybe they could work this damned thing out.

He thought of the team without her for he had had time to think things through. It would not be the same. Of course, _maybe things could never be the same, at any rate._

He only knew, now..he wanted to try salvage whatever was possible from the mess he had made of everything.

"So, it's settled then. Major Powell will assist the Tok'ra with the mission." Hammond was finishing up. "Thank you, Major.”  The large man gave a nod of approval to Major Powell’s courage.   “Your contribution will prove invaluable, I'm sure. Now..”  the man moved the schedule forward.   “To SGC business.” 

He faced the gathered assemble.   “We have a new recruit in our midst. I wish you all to give her a warm welcome.”  He lifted a hand.  “ Major, will you stand, please?" The General turned his attention to the new arrival in the room.   

Calli Hertz turned, as everyone, to see the new 'recruit.' Her mouth fell open and she stared at the vision, totally enthralled.

Carter questioned O'Neill with her eyes. He only shook his head minutely, giving his attention back to his doodling on his pad.

Carter glanced at Calli.  She felt an affinity with the young girl.  Sam understood, from Jack’s reaction, that this was not a good thing for SG-13.  Calli hadn’t reached that conclusion as yet.

“Shit.”  Dixon had leaned around Hertz to view the woman, as had every man present.  “What a knock-out."

"Major Kathern Martin.”  Hammond had called the woman up to his side.  “These people will be your new co-workers.  I’m sure they will make you feel at home.” 

The woman smiled ingratiatingly.

“You will be assigned to SG-13.”  Hammond sought the man out of those gathered. "Major Forbes?  Please make your new team-member welcome, if you will."

Forbes was stunned, to say the least. _Jesus!_    He hadn't even put in the official request as yet, not in writing. He stood, nodding to the woman in question, his senses numb.  He sought out Jack O'Neill's eyes frantically.

O'Neill looked away, returning to his writing pad.

"We have several items we need to address." Hammond moved things along. Forbes reseated himself, his mind in turmoil.

"Look at that woman, Mac!”  Coletti was such a ‘happy camper, suddenly.  “Hey, Col..we get _THAT?_ " he had leaned over to whisper his delight.

" _What about Hertz_?" MacAroy was not a fair-weather friend. "She belongs with us."

"Are you freakin blind?” Coletti was stupefied over the other man's remark, his face showing as much.  “ _LOOK_..at the Newby, Mac!”

MacAroy sought out Calli Hertz. She was sitting quietly, her features unreadable. _"Eat shit and die.”_  The man growled his disgust with the whole thing, and his ‘co-worker’s’  remark.

"Come on, Mac!  Give this new one a chance." Coletti was sure everything would be ok.

" _Shut the hell up, Coletti_." Mac advised curtly. Tony looked at the man, confused.

Forbes' mood had plummeted. _Fuck!_  How was he ever going to fix _THIS?_

**Embarkation Room**

"Hey, let me help you with that." Coletti rushed to assist Kathern Martin with her back pack.

Calli Hertz looked away, adjusting her own equipment absently.  Tony Coletti was one big puke in her book now.

"You ok?"

She glanced a the red-headed man and smiled. "Forgot my Twinkie." She forced a lightness she did not feel. It hurt like hell to see SG-13 without her. "You know how I am about my Twinkies...or you will." She prophesied. 

The man glanced at the other team. "Well, their loss is our gain. I for one, am ecstatic about you being on our team."

"Well, that is very kind of you, Colin." Her smile was genuine now. "But, I'm sure that attitude will change the first time I have my period.."

"God Knows! " O'Neill walked by, adding his beliefs, in passing.

Calli frowned at the man, dismissing Jack in the next instance.

"Well, at least I'm prepared now." Colin Bates had laughed at O'Neill's remark and at the woman's.

"No, he's right." Calli had to admit. "No one can 'prepare' you for 'hell week' and I do sympathize, truly but..there you have it." She shrugged, glad to have something to take her mind off SG-13 and it's newest member.

"Hey! Calli." Colonel Frank  Reynolds was not assigned to this mission but, he had a reason to show up anyway. He walked up to the girl, presenting his gift. He smiled down at her.

Calli grinned and took her Twinkie. "Thank you, Col! I was desolate there for a minute."

"I'm still working on Hammond. Give me a few days, right?"

Reynolds looked at SG-13. "She's ok.." It was as if the man could read Calli’s thoughts where the beautiful blonde woman was concerned.   "She is not.. _you._ "

His words raised Calli's moral a bit. "Thanks, Col.”  She beamed him a special smile.  “That means a lot, especially coming from you.”  She chanced a glance to the whereabouts of General George Hammond.   _“ Really_."  She tip-toed, kissing Reynold’s cheek gently, then drew back, her hand still resting on the man’s forearm which she had used to balance herself.

"Keep your ass down out there. See you when you get back?" Reynolds looked like he was just about to return that gesture..in spades, but he refrained.

She nodded.

"It's a date?" Reynolds teased. "I promise.  No more flat tires!  If I have to take the damned bus, I'll 'show' _this_ time."

Calli smiled. "You just had better, Marine!" _She had to move forward_.

She had a new team now, they seemed like nice guys. They had accepted her immediately, They had pretty good senses of humor and were waaay intelligent but didn't let on like she _wasn't_.  A major _plus_ in Calli Hertz’ book!

"I'm not authorized to be here." Reynolds had taken the chance Hammond would be too busy to note. "Just wanted to see you."

She smiled again. "I like that too."  Calli flirted openly.  “..Really!”

The man grinned and then got the hell out of there before he was reprimanded.

Calli glanced at the ramp again. That's where Forbes' team was, loading the M.A.L.P.

Yeah, the woman was pretty, all right. And, if Calli had a photo of her, she would be using a marker to blacken out her teeth, draw glasses, scars, zits and questionable tattoos all over it.

Calli didn't especially like the new recruit. _What-Ever-Her-Name-Was_. But, there was nothing more to be done. Life moved on.

Calli had steadfastly refused to look at William Forbes. It made it so much easier..just like Col. O'Neill had said this morning, after the briefing.  _‘Pretend the guy is dead.’_

There had been a more than awkward moment, when Calli had been the first of her team to arrive and SG-13 had been on site already.  She momentarily was thrown.  Forbes had noted her and for a second, she thought he would approach but the Colonel had come up behind her.

O'Neill was there and.. _that is what he had said_. He just walked right up to her and said the words.   ‘ _Pretend the Asswipe is dead.  Works for me, everytime.’_    Then O’Neill had went about his business.

_"Calli?"_

_"_ _Yes, Papa”._

_"Put Micheal McKay's name down in me book "_  
"...There it is, Papa."  
"Strike a line through it "  
Calli showed the man she had.  
He was well pleased.  
"Death to Himself "  
They had shared a good laugh over the dearly departed.

Calli couldn’t remember her father’s face but she could remember sitting in some field, when she was very, very young, having that very conversation. 

Yes, _Death to himself_..it was a good way.   It was the Irish way. O'Neill understood about such things. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Major Forbes." Kathern _What's-her-name_ was addressing the Dead Guy.

"After the mission, could we possibly sit down and discuss my role on the team? No one has defined the particulars and I don't want to step on anyone's toes or...be derelict in my duties. I realize this is short notice but the mission was rather a surprise and we haven't had time to..well, get acquainted."

Calli stooped, checking her equipment, pretending she hadn't heard. Pretending like her heart wasn't tearing into.

 " _Talk to the 'Dead Guy'_." She muttered under her breath, stuffing equipment into pouches and zipping them angrily. "See what the hell I care!  Like I would! "

"Major?" Carter had heard the snippy remarks upon her approach, a little amused, trying not to show it. "I just wanted to say,”  the young girl stood immediately, wiping her hands on her backside.  “Well, I hope you're happy with SG-17. I've worked with them, independently before. They are really nice guys."

Calli pulled herself from her doldrums, glancing at the ‘nice guys’. "Eh..yeah, They're great. _It's good_.”  She assured Carter.  “ I like the guys, even if Colin Bates reminds me of that old Hitchcock movie.”  Calli grimaced.  “Well, not the guy..his name.

"He's nothing like _that_ 'Bates,' trust me." Carter smiled her amusement, for the other woman had seemed so serious.

"Janet Leigh 'trusted' he was ok too but look what happened to her." Calli reminded.

"Well..you're not Janet Leigh." Carter chuckled. Then, at the woman's frown. "As in..you can take care of anyone like Norman Bates."

"Ohh!”  Calli relaxed. "Oh, hey..thanks. Yeah, I do have a P-90, right?"

Carter smiled again. "Well, if you need anything." She let it go, just wanting to show her support.

Calli thought the woman was pretty 'cool'. _She felt better_.  Carter made a discrete exit.

"Need some help loading it?" Colin had asked, seeing all the stuff scattered about the woman.

Calli would wait until SG-13 passed through the 'puddle' to load her stuff onto the extra M.A.L.P. "We can't go until they do." She motioned without looking at the other team.

"Yeah, right." Colin sensed why she was stalling. He was waaay smart, after all. The woman had told him so upon first meeting. He had liked her since then, oh, not for the unintentional flattery, just..because she was so refreshingly candid and open about everything in the entire Universe.   "So, you think this stuff will bore you silly?"

"We're there to see you guys can do your job." She tried to sound optimistic. "And not be hassled. Me and Billy-Bob, here." She put her hand on her contemporary's shoulder.

"Billy-JOHN, Ma'am." The kid’s thick southern accent corrected her yet again. She was constantly forgetting his name.

"I kid you because I love you, Billy-John." She assured him.

The man shook his head, grinned and went back to watching SG-13 prepare to depart.

Forbes had watched Calli Hertz continuously, as he readied his team, stealing looks as often as he could. _He felt sick inside._

 _This was wrong_. It felt so fucking 'wrong'.   Calli should be here. She was as much a part of this team as anyone on it. He had fucked up..just like O'Neill had said.

 _He didn't know how to fix it._ He had no clue.

She hadn't looked at him, not once. And, that Reynolds bastard..giving her the Twinkie.

 _That was Forbes job_..it was tradition.

 _LOOK AT ME!_ The Major willed, his eyes boring into the woman's pretty features. _YOU COCK-SUCKING LITTLE BITCH..LOOK..AT..ME!_

Calli felt the stare. And then she felt cold inside. She refused to look up.

She sat, now..back against the wall, playing with a new 'toy' Colin Bates had given her.

She had solved the last two 'puzzles' he had supplied and was proud of herself. This one was a series of plastic blocks, linked together in a haphazard manner. The object was to make a square with all the colors interlocking without overlapping a color.

Colin had said it was a 'Mensa" thing.  Calli thought that was some Secret Society thing, like the Knight Templars.  She liked those guys.  She had read a lot about their exploits in the Crusades.

Calli had worked on it late into the night because it was easier than thinking about the 'Dead Guy' which she was apt to do if not occupied or—dead to the world.

She still felt Forbes' eyes. _What the hell was his problem_? He had 'Miss Barbie Doll' now, what more could he and Coletti want?

_Coletti..that dirty little traitor!_

She DID look up, then, her anger resurfacing two-fold.  She set her shoulders and her mind. She walked up the ramp, not sparing anyone a look but, Jack O'Neill who nodded slightly to her. She didn't know what it implied but it made her feel better and..stronger. "..Mac?"

The man turned and smiled warmly. "Hi, Angel Cakes."   The big man hugged her tightly, as she had went to him. She clung to him, closing her eyes for a moment. She forced herself to move away.

"I just wanted to wish you 'safety'..keep your butt down." She smiled for him. "I miss you." She whispered, then impulsively kissed his cheek.

"Miss you too, Poopy-head." MacAroy fluffed her hair playfully. "You doing ok?"

"I'm good." She lied convincingly. "I'm fine, just..”  She rethought her intended statement.  “No, I’m good.”  She smiled again to prove as much.

"Hang in there, Calli." Mac held her eyes, his own gentle.

"See you when you get back?"

"Yeah..”  He nodded grimly.  “This feels shitty.”

She smiled and rejoined her new team.

Coletti felt the sting of Calli Hertz' snub. The 'Pretty Lady' kinda lost her appeal. Maybe he should have been more supportive to old 'Butt lick."

Hell,he didn't 'do' supportive.  Everyone knew that!  He did.’.lay the new chick as quickly as humanly possible!’

Still, Calli had not even looked at him. It bothered the hell out of the man..which bothered him even more so.  Nothing ever bothered Anthony Coletti.. _Nothing_. He fell into a brooding silence.

Forbes looked around the area, noting his team. Hell.. _who the shit was he kidding_. This was not a 'team' any longer.

MacAroy was more than pissed at him.  Coletti looked like he just lost his best friend and that..woman, the Newby, she just smiled that insipid smile,  like everything was just fine.

William Forbes caught Jack O'Neill's knowledgeable eyes. _The man knew_.  He knew what Forbes was feeling. It was almost if Jack could have predicted what was transpiring.

" _Let's move out!_ "  Forbes barked the command. Then walked through the circle of 'water' without waiting for the others, without caring..one way or another..what waited on the other side.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Two Days Later: Rec Room Two**

"And they " _SCORE!”_  Calli saluted her new team. "Alien Technology someone can actually USE!”  the woman pranced around, her arms high, doing a little ‘victory dance’ for her contemporaries.  “ _YES!_ Yes _!  YEAH!”_   she wiggled her butt joyously, jumping up and down.   “ _Beers are on me!_ "  she thumbed her chest area proudly.

"Calli, the beer is free." Colin reminded. "But the sentiment is greatly appreciated, all the same."  He grinned widely at such antics, amused and delighted by the woman’s response to SG-17 having found some odd looking ‘bars’ that gave off sustained energy, seemingly without any source to replenish.

Too small to be used by the Military applications everyone wished, the bars were being instrumental in smaller projects and seemed to be working remarkably well so far.

"You guys did it! Show a little pride here. That...'thingy' you found is the talk of the base. You are a bunch of heroes. And to think..”  she slapped Colin on the back heartedly.  “I knew you when you were just nerds "

"We've been called worse and probably by SG-13. When you WERE, SG-13."

She quieted a tad. "Well I'm not SG-13 now and no, I didn't call you names. I'll call you names _now._.that I'm on YOUR team." She wanted the record straight.

"And, as a member of our team, by association only, granted..that must make you a 'hero' as well." Colin quickly moved the conversation forward.

"Then Billy-Bob, here is a damned hero too " She included the young man in the proceedings. "He's from Texas, you know."

"Billy-John, Major."

"Whatever." Calli consented. " _You're a hero, boy_...how does it feel?"

"Like I gotta go 'pee'."

"Ahh! " Calli nodded sagely. "Let the man through.”  She waved a path.  “Important business to take care of."

**Across the Area..Several seats away**

" _You wanna go now, Col_?" MacAroy had sat now, for an hour, watching the other man's pain. "Don't you have enough on your plate? This isn't helping, is it."

Forbes had no answers, he just opened another beer.

"You keep drinking, you're gonna lose the ability to make sound decisions. Is that what you're going for? Cause, I gotta tell you. Not the way to go at this stage.  Not with Calli Hertz."

Forbes looked at the bottle and put it aside. "You don't have to stay here. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I've already done that..right?"

" _'I'_ think so, yeah." Mac had never pulled punches. "You want to 'fix' it, Col? There's a way but that's your decision. _You_ have to make it."

Forbes lifted interested eyes.

"You got no idea what that 'Irish' shit does to her. It's what she 'is'.how she 'gets through'. MacAroy confided. "She won't lose face.  Hell, it would be like O'Neill backing down from those higher-ups..ain't gonna happen."

"You know what,” Forbes was finding the words difficult but they needed to be said between this man and himself, if matters were to be put to rights.   “ _Why_.. I.." Forbes was a very private man. _Very._

" _Annie._ " Mac nodded. "That's your business, like I said.  But, I gotta tell ya..you don't look all that content with the decision you made, if you ask me. I'm just sayin."

Forbes smile did not reach his eyes. "What? You can see through this steely facade?"

"You interested in that new woman?"

" _What?!"_ " Forbes was floored. "Jesus!  Is that what everyone's saying?"

"That's the rumor." Mac confirmed.

"Has she heard?" Forbes growled his frustration, he jerked his head accordingly. "Hell _..SHE_ probably started it all. _Fuck! "_ He threw Calli Hertz a disgruntled 'look'. "..Bitch. "  he murmured dejectedly.

"Oh, she _will_ be a bitch..prepare yourself. She will pout and throw tantrums and be a literal pain in your ass."

"The normal stuff?"

"But if you play her right, she will start to cut you some slack,”  MacAroy knew the woman inside and out.  “You haven't broken her trust, Colonel, just her heart and hearts can be mended, if that is what you WANT." Mac emphasized.

Forbes looked at the girl and he suddenly knew exactly what he..'wanted.'

"O'Neill said it was beyond repair."

"O'Neill was pissed at you.  I know her, Col. Better than any of you." The man assured the other younger one. "I've been with her from the beginning."

"How do you know her so well, Mac?"  Forbes had always wanted to question.  “She doesn’t let anyone in, not really.”

"Because I'm Scottish. Colonel." The man grinned. "I was her Mission Leader. I trained her. I know exactly what she will do under any circumstances,  any time of day or night.”  This man never boasted or bragged, just stated facts.   “ It was my job to know. Anything less would mean my people died and that was not acceptable."

"First Mission Leader? You never told me that." Forbes mused. "You have my sympathy, Mac."

"I'll take what I can get." The man reached for Forbes opened beer, finally allowing a grin.

* * *

 

 

 "Still leery of elevators, I see." Forbes had gathered his courage and forged ahead, having seen the woman hesitate to enter the crowded space, even stepping back, waiting for a less occupied one.

Calli glanced at the totally unexpected statement. She blinked her shock.

_It was the 'Dead Guy.'_

He had not spoken to her in a week. They passed in the corridors and didn't even acknowledge each other's existence and now _..this?_

"Well, someone had to speak first."   Forbes 'explained', for he had read her features easily.

Calli stepped, pushing the button again. _Hurry the hell up_ , she gave the elevator a sharp mental ‘nudge’.  Now, she wanted on the damned thing!  Anywhere but here..with the 'Dead Guy'.

"So..." Forbes tried again, drawing his eyes away from the long ponytail protruding out of the small hole in the back of her cap.   The green camos fit her to perfection, curving to the sweet little ass lovingly.  Forbes tried not to note.  ..He failed.    "How have you been?"

"Peachy, you?"  her tone had been more than tart.  Calli tried very hard to wait patiently, hands behind her back, her fingers twisting nervously about each other, as were her nerve-endings.

" _Not_.." Wil wanted the misconception cleared up immediately. "Dating Kathern Martin."

The statement made the woman angry. _As if she cared about his love-life or lack of one._ "Coletti beat you to it?"

He managed to retain his patience. "Not my type."

"Really? She's breathing..right?" She smiled insincerely at him. _Fucking elevator!  She felt like kicking the doors in._  Calli stared a hole through the metal panels.  “Where's the problem?" she asked conversationally, her insides a mass of churning ire.

"Don't like blondes." Forbes gazed at the dark red mass of curls hanging down her back.

"My heart goes out to you."

"Can we talk?" he asked, putting it on the line.

The elevator door opened and she entered with an overly abrupt.. **"No."**

The man caught the door before it closed, entering the space as well.

 _Fuck!_ Calli wanted to scream at him.  She wanted to punch his lights out.  ‘ _Take a fucking hint, Zombie Boy!’_    _Just! Fuck!!  Her eyes fell on the panic button, her hands itching to push it._

"Why not?" He pushed her, knowing as much,  his manner stoically reserved.  He had known this would not be easy, after all.

Calli scowled, the green eyes pinning him like an insect to a sheet of paper.  "This is awkward..do you mind?" She motioned, that he should ‘vacate’ the elevator.

"No..I don't mind." He chose to ignore her indication to exit the elevator. The doors closed.

Calli drew in a breath, staring straight ahead, having pushed the floor button she needed.

The man merely, stood, staring directly at the pretty averted profile.

" _What do you want?_ " Her temper kicked in, she turned her head, her eyes sparking an inner beauty when she was pissed.

"I _don't_ want, " He folded his arms across his chest. Folders for today's briefing in his large hands. " _This_..”  he indicated the space between them.  “We have to work together. Can't we be adult about it?"

She thought the question through. "Considering how I feel about you, I think I'm behaving remarkably well." She shifted him a cool gaze. "..Major."

"I can explain what happened, Calli.”  He wanted desperately to do so.  “Why I acted the way I did, if you give me a..."

"It was kinda clear, thanks." She snapped. "You could have told me before you went to Hammond. I would have stepped down and with _a little dignity."_

"I didn't know they would assign personnel so quickly. Martin was as much a surprise to me as she was to you." He told the truth.

"Yeah, well..I don't give a fuck," SHE told the truth. "You got what you wanted..be happy."

"I'm not 'happy.' Forbes would give her that much. "I asked Hammond to forget what I said. That morning, after the meeting. He said ‘people covet SG spots, he couldn't..or _wouldn't_ tell Martin she was not assigned. _I did try to get you back_."

"Well, bully for you. It's over.." she motioned with her hand. "I like where I am. It worked out fine."

"Then why are you so pissed at me if everything is fine?"

"Because I worked damned hard for that spot on the team. I had to prove myself not only to you and Coletti and Mac, but the people here, as well.”  Calli explained heatedly.  “ I deserved it and 'I' didn't do anything to have it taken away from me. "

"I can't change what 'is', Calli." He exasperated.

"That's right, you can't." She exited the elevator, never so glad to do so in her entire life.

Forbes closed his eyes for a beat. He exited more slowly, watching the girl's purposeful strides as she moved down the corridor.

Well _..that had gone swimmingly._

* * *

 

 

**Shower Room..Outside the doors**

"You gonna switch it?"

"..Sir?" Calli stared at Jack O'Neill, not having felt his presence.  She had stood for a moment now, staring into the ‘Twilight Zone.   She was not following what he meant.

"The sign.." Jack motioned. "Kind of miss it. The shower room isn't the same anymore.”  He looked at the woman. " _Nothing is the same anymore_..is it."

Calli lowered her head. "Things change, Colonel."  Her tone was sad.

"You know what, Major." O'Neill cut to the chase, as was his way, his tone impatient. "No one has smiled or laughed or done something really stupid since you and Forbes had your little temper tantrums.”  He stated succinctly. 

“ _Morale sucks_! " He stepped threateningly and the girl retreated, her scowl one of extreme wariness.   "I thought you were part of us! That you cared  what happened around here. _Guess I was wrong, huh?"_

Jack took his leave, having said what he had come to say.

Calli scowled after the man's departure.

 _Where the hell did that come from_ and why take it out on _her?_    Calli was ready to be really upset but then, she suddenly realized, she felt kinda bad inside.

She had not liked the man's disapproval. Until that moment, she had never even realized it mattered.

His words bothered her all day.. _really_ bothered her. She was starting not to like Jack O'Neill again. First Forbes had razzed her ass and then the Colonel. _What the hell had SHE done?_

* * *

 

  **Daniel Jackson's Office.**

"It isn't Halloween." O'Neill was relatively certain, having perused the notice everyone seemed so anxious to ‘peruse’.   Several had stepped aside when it became apparent that the Colonel wanted a glimpse.

"I think, that's the point, Jack." Daniel read the newly posted notice absently. "What are you going as, or...who? Whom?"

"Hadn't planned on going." Jack shrugged his shoulders, ready to move on with his life and his day.  He joined his footsteps to Daniel’s, as they strolled the halls of the SGC.

"Come on! " Daniel almost whined. "This will be fun! We need this, Jack!”  he presented his case well, despite Jack’s ever increasing mood.   _“ Everyone_...needs it! "

That much was true. Jack had to admit.

"Think I'll go as "Bocce." Jack had a stroke of genius.

Daniel grinned. "You just want to wear the cool cape."

"Duh.." Jack peered closely at the object he held in his hands, turning it this way and that, wondering what the hell it was.   He had stolen it off Samatha Carter’s filing cabinet a few minutes ago.   He needed an excuse to see the woman.  He could return this damned thing so his pride was intact.  

"How about you? You could go as the 'Archeological Guy." The man looked Daniel up and down. "You already have the outfit."

"Yeah, Jack, that was humorous..no, I think maybe,” the younger man scratched his head,  “I don't know, " Daniel was going to have to give this a lot of thought. "A historical figure?"

"Lizzie Borden?"

"Oh, if I only had an ax right about now." Daniel smiled pleasantly at his friend.

Jack held his grin, stopping his footsteps just outside Daniel’s office.   He had places to go, people to see, more gifts to buy. Besides, he liked parties. _Even if it wasn't Halloween_. There had better be cake.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Non-Halloween Party..Rec Room Four**

"That's not funny. " O'Neill glowered at the girl before him.

"Come on, Col. I thought, you, of all people, would appreciate my choice of costume." Calli actually teased the man, course, she had had a few drinks already. "What? You don't like red-heads?"

"Did Frasier put you up to this?"

"You're Bocce, I'm Hathor.." She motioned to their costumes, flipping the red wig seductively.  "Let's get together and over-take those other bastard Goa'ulds."

O'Neill shuddered visibly. "There had better be cake here. " _Was all he knew for certain_.

"Something better than cake."

"What could be better than cake?" He was stumped.

Calli pointed across the room. The man followed the direction indicated. He suddenly felt better. Yeah, parties weren’t so bad, really.

He threw Hertz a non-descript look, then moved toward Samantha Carter who chatted with several of the SG leader's wives, across the crowded dance area. He had a difficult time getting through all the people.

"Like it?" Carter had excused herself when she had seen the man and met him half-way.  She preened this way and that for him.

He looked her up and down approvingly.

"Cleopatra."

"Yeah.”  He motioned to his costume.  “Have we met?”

She smiled. "That cape does all sorts of nice things to my nervous system."

"You look sexy as hell.”  He glanced around at all the men in the crowded room, his scowl increasing.  “ I don't like it, go take it off..or better still, _I’ll take it off_.”

She grinned. "We'll play later, Colonel.  We have to mingle now."

"Crap." Jack hated ‘mingling.’

Carter picked up on the fact. "There's cake." She brightened his night.

Calli Hertz watched the two from across the room. She grinned. They looked so cool together. O'Neill really was quite a handsome man.  Now, if he'd only keep his mouth shut, he could be one, fine specimen.

"Nice legs, Hertz."

'Hertz' started at the unexpected taunt, twirling about, her green eyes vacant.

"Don't like the wig." Forbes looked her over. "Go over big with O'Neill?"

"I see you 'dressed.'" she looked at his fatigues, disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I came as one damned frustrated Marine." He smiled down at her. "Like it?"

"It's you." She glanced around for the 'out' she so wanted, finding nothing.

"Coletti and Mac came as 'Red Shirts' from Star Trek..kinda fitting for SG-13, hummm. The 'cursed' team?"  the man remarked sardonically.

"Well, at least they 'dressed." She frowned at him again.

"The base needed this." He looked around as well. "Good work, Major." He turned his attention back to her.

He stood, hands in the pockets of his desert fatigues, just drinking in the sight of her. He had been off-world for four days now. A lot of time to..think about things. "We were hit by a Jaffa squad today. Found another Goa'uld occupied world we didn't expect."

Calli's features altered and she hastily swept the crowd looking for Coletti and MacAroy.

"They're fine." Forbes sensed her concern. "Martin took a hit..shoulder wound." He mentioned. "Frasier says she'll be ok. She walked right into it. She wasn't watching her surroundings. I'm not sure she's cut out for off-world units." He shrugged the well-defined shoulders. "Maybe I'm not the one to judge."

His 'judgment' had been faulty of late, after all.

"She just needs time."  Calli’s heart wasn’t in the ‘support’, but she gave it a shot.

He shook his head. "If you say so.”  Forbes didn’t want to fight.  “I don't want the responsibility."

"It's your job, Major." Calli snapped. "Teach her.. _train her."_

He shifted his eyes for a beat, digesting her words. Then lazily shifted them back.

" _Really.._ like that costume." He 'looked' it over yet again, this time, his gaze much more intimately possessive.

She felt a flush, fighting it for all she was worth. He could still affect her. She would have to work on that.

"Pretty good for a 'Dead Guy', hummm?" Forbes had caught her 'slip', enjoying his prowess and yes, he had heard all about her little ‘nickname’ for him.

"I have to mingle." She left in a rather nice 'huff’.  The man’s eyes dropped to the saucy swish of her sweet little ass.

MacAroy joined him and both men watched the woman 'work' the room.

She was well-liked and gregarious, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Bombed out again." Forbes admitted to his friend, sighing his irritation.

"She's speaking to you at least.  Excellent sign." Mac disagreed.

"Yeah, well, she's 'speaking'..the words suck "

"You need to do a little more groveling. She loves 'groveling." Mac nodded minutely, his eyes still on the woman.

Forbes hated to grovel. That sucked too.

"Think of the 'benefits,' Col—not the task."

"Don't foresee any real 'benefits', Mac, to be honest."

"Don't under estimate yourself or your charms..Sir."

"I have 'charms'?" Forbes grinned at the other man. "Is there something I should know, Major? Something you need to confide?"

"You're not my type but you _are_ Calli's. Use it! " Mac motioned to the girl. Who was dancing rather too suggestively with Colin Bates. "She's receptive, she just doesn't know it yet. _Remind her."_

Forbes shrugged mentally, preparing himself for his 'duty'.

"Check out Carter." Mac's grin widened as he motioned across the way. "She's got legs up to her ass."

"Don't let O'Neill hear you. He's become a little territorial of late." Forbes grinned for the fact.

"They've been an 'item' from the moment they first met. Jack has just been fighting it."

"Looks like he's lost the battle."

" _Ya think?"_ Mac used O'Neill's favorite phrase, well, one of them.

"Well.." Forbes set his mind, straightening his frame. " _Once more into the breach, Dear friends, once more into the breach."_

"You go, boy." Mac encouraged him with a playful shove which landed Forbes a good two feet from where he would have been. He ignored the by-play, heading for the 'beach head', who stood just a few meters away now, conversing with a very pregnant woman.

"I've heard so much about you." Calli told the truth. "Colin can't shut the hell up. We know every secret you guys have and then some. And what we didn't know, we’ve  made up."

The 'pregnant lady' flushed slightly, grinning. "He warned me about you and your SG-13." She extended her hand to Calli Hertz who took it instantly, her grip firm and warm, as was her eyes.

"She isn't SG-13 any longer, Kate..she's one of us now." Colin Bates reminded a little shortly, Forbes thought. He was close enough to over-hear what was being said.

"Oh, she'll _always be SG-13,_ Bates, trust me."  Major Forbes smiled pleasantly at all gathered, moving, nodding graciously to the petite woman beside him. 

"..I feel awful!”  the waaaay pregnant woman wailed, embarrassed now that such a handsome guy had come on the scene.  “ You look so beautiful and I come as..This! ' Kate Bates indicated her costume with a slight grimace of despair.

"You look adorable." Calli grinned at the 'pumpkin outfit' the woman sported.

"I don't want to look 'adorable'!”  Kate moped.  “ I want to look sexy again."

" _You have your wish_." Forbes had stepped, his eyes sweeping the woman almost suggestively. He kept it just under ‘respectable.’

"There is nothing more..erotic or lovely as a woman carrying a child inside her. They absolutely glow."

He made Kate believe the praise. His eyes still very much 'on' her. She flushed prettily and grinned, downing her head.

Colin Bates.. _scowled_ , not liking his wife being hit upon right in front of his own eyes.

"That's very kind, Major, but..even dressed like a pumpkin?" Kate strived for lightness.

"I hadn't noticed.”  Forbes feigned surprise, then his tone dropped, his eyes deepening a bit.  “Are you?" Again his eyes measured the petite frame meticulously. " _Dressed?"_

Colin's scowled increased drastically.

"We had better dance, Colin.”  Kate grinned infectiously, totally delighted by Forbes wit and charm.   “It's getting pretty deep in here." The woman took her husband's hand but she clearly felt ever so much better about the way she 'looked'. "But..thank you, Major. I truly, _truly_..appreciate your effort."

"No 'effort' at all, Ma'am." Forbes assured her and her husband. His eyes meeting Colin Bate's more than steadily, a definite challenge within the blue depths.

Bates looked away first. He frowned hard as he took his wife in his arms.

Forbes smiled slowly then turned his attention to..

"You made her feel very nice, Major." Calli had liked the man's class in spite of herself. "And..Colin a little jealous, I think."

"Maybe he won't take her for granted then, huh?" William Forbes had already forgotten about the man. "She is indeed a beautiful woman..My Queen, but, nothing when compared to your loveliness." He had decided on a path to take. _He hoped she picked up on it._

"..We are pleased with such praise, human." Oh, yeah, _she was picking up on it._

Forbes was sooo glad to see her entire demeanor had altered. She had taken on "Hathor's' personification right before his eyes. "Naturally..we are incomparable. Need it actually be stated?"

"I enjoy praising My Queen. I would prefer, that she allow me 'show' my..reverence."

"And how would you do that..human?" Calli was enjoying her 'role-playing'. She was no longer so bored.

"In any manner you wish, My Goddess." Forbes shot the bull-shit easily. "By any means afforded me." He spread his hands, beer bottle and all, bowing his head minutely, his eyes confident on the woman.

He sipped his beer absently, holding her gaze, then he glanced at the all-too-revealing costume once again. "I am at your service."

"As it should be." "Hathor' lifted perfectly arched brows.

"Of course." He had no problem with that, clearly.

"You show us our 'due'. You allow respect for us." 'Hathor' lifted a noble head. "Your race could use more of those that praise their Queen."

"How could I do less, Your Holiness." He said all the right words, knowing he was doing just that but, more importantly..knowing 'why'. _This was a means to an end._

'Hathor' looked him over slowly, her eyes liking what she saw.

"Perhaps we shall make you our first new Jaffa."  As if on cue..Teal'c strolled past. He stopped, having heard the remark, but only bowed regally and continued on. _He was dressed as Darth Vadar._

Calli frowned after the large being. He looked perfect as the legendary Star Wars Warrior..

"My Queen?" Forbes brought her 'back' where he needed her to be.

She slowly returned to her role, her manner taking on a regal bearing. Her eyes showing an inner insolence he found vaguely..disturbing.

"You will honor us?" She stepped closer. Lowering her tone and her eyes.

Forbes tried to ignore where she was looking. _'Stay 'down' boy_.  The man cautioned his ‘weapon’. The only one he possessed to fight this little bitch, at least. "How could I do less?"

She lifted all too perceptive eyes. "Would you..die for us?"

"Hopefully,” He sipped his beer again, his manner all too cocky to 'Hathor's' way of thinking. " _In your arms?"_

 _'Good one, 'Dead Guy'._ Calli was amused by his manner in spite of herself. She hid it well. "Our Jaffa are our warriors, our protectors. Not..our consorts."  She chastised scolding him severly.

"I will be close to My Queen. Does it matter in what capacity? I shall be content. Just to see the radiance of your.." He could play the game as well, his eyes lowering much as her's had but remained transfixed on the precious, succulently little prize between her legs. "..face.”  They each knew he was speaking of other things.   “Is enough.”

She held her smile. "Our 'face' was not what you were gazing upon." She manage sweep him arrogantly. " _You try our patience_."

"Forgive me, Priestess, I am in great pain. It colors my judgment and words, perhaps.”  He moved carefully.  “ I could not bear the weight of your displeasure."

"What..pains you, human?"

"I would not offend you, Goddess, with the truth. Suffice to say.." He thought how to word it. "It is a 'human' thing. A weakness I have yet to master when in your luminous presence."

"You amuse us." She had caught his meaning. "There are many here, of your own species that could take your pain away." She lifted a graceful hand to those gathered.

"As an 'All-knowing' Being, you must know.." He differed. "Your words hold an emptiness for me."

"What would you have us do?"

"Take pity." He suggested. "Allow me, unworthy though I am..a few moments of your time. That I might quench that which burns inside me."

She walked around the man slowly, examining his form in minute detail. "..Are you.. _burning_ , even as we speak?"

"I am on fire, My Loveliness." It _was_ getting a little 'hot' in here, actually. He needed another beer..a cold one.  Or maybe just a frigid shower.

"And. if we decided in your favor and granted your wish." "Hathor' flirted openly. "You understand it would be only to amuse ourselves for a brief moment in time? We must chose a'consort' _for life_. And, certainly one..far above _your_ station.”

Forbes held his amusement for the less than veiled insult. "A moment of your time would last me..for life, My Queen." He turned his head to seek out the emerald green eyes. "I would die content."

" _Die_ you should, human." Calli had read up on Daniel Jackson's files. She knew the rules of Hathor's existence. "We should be forced to order your death..afterwards. No mere mortal touches us and lives."

 _Whatever_ , Forbes thought, but what he _said_ was... "Can't think of a better way to go."

"Are you being imprudent to us?"

"I am being truthful, Fair One." He changed his attitude quickly. "You ask little in return for all you allow me."

 _'Good save, 'Dead Guy'_. Calli reluctantly had to admire his ass-kissing. "Does your life mean so little to you?"

"What you offer means more."

 _Calli blinked._ He had said it so oddly, that, for a moment the game felt..decidedly wrong.

"I will, of course, abide by your decision..what choice is left me, after all."

She remained silent, uncertain if the 'game' should continue. She felt a little shaken but she didn’t know why.

"Surely they can manage without you for a few minutes?" Forbes mistook her hesitation for something other than what it was. She had absently been looking around the room as if 'checking' on the guests.

"I..on the other hand.”  He moved closer, his tone caressing her sensually.  “ _Can not._ Well, Perhaps I could.”  He shrugged the muscular shoulders slightly.  “I simply have no desire to do so."

Calli raised troubled eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

She had lost 'Hathor's' essence.

It was something he did not want at this stage. 'Hathor' he could 'reach'. Calli Hertz, on the other hand, was still highly pissed at him, he sensed.

"What man would not do anything for you, My Queen?"

"..Anything?"  the words seemed enthrall the woman.

"Anything." He assured her.

"..We shall see." 'Hathor' was back. She made her way through the crowded dance area, playfully 'dancing' with any and all in the path of her departure.

Forbes followed more sedately, his eyes watching the erotic sway of the woman's body.

A part of him took a certain pride in her accomplishments. Another was jealous of the other men's attention she received.

Of course..the _women_ 'danced and played' with her as well. Forbes suddenly understood O'Neill's possessiveness where Samantha Carter was concerned.

He caught sight of Coletti and MacAroy, not hard to do with the red shirts and all, and exchanged non-committal looks with Mac.

He had no idea what was in the woman's head so he couldn't respond one way or another to the quizzical glance he received from the older man.

He overhead O'Neill and Carter speaking. He had had to wait..a large cake was being pulled through the area on a cart and it was taking his valuable time. He needed to catch up to Calli Hertz.

"I like that damned outfit. Let's go home so I can take it off you." O'Neill was ogling the 'outfit' even as he spoke. Forbes could not disagree with the man. The outfit was nice.

"We just got here, Sir..dance with me." Carter was loving every minute of O'Neill's agony, determined to prolong it as long as humanly possible.

 _'Women!_ ' Forbes shook his head woefully, sighing heavily for a male’s lot in life.

"I don't want to dance with you..I want to fuck you."

Forbes grinned for Jack's directness.

"Not..make love with me?"

"Nope _, fuck."_ Jack was pretty sure.

Forbes moved on, grinning for the Col's audacity if nothing else.

Calli waited, having made it to the outer corridor. People were still arriving and she grinned at the costumes or, praised their choices. "Archeological Guy'! Look at you!”  she looked Daniel up and down,  admiring the stylish fit of the man’s clothes.  “ _Smooth! "_

Daniel had chosen an 18th Century, English Gentleman's Evening Wear. He looked splendid in such finery and oddly, as if he belonged in it.

"Cool cape!”  Calli had to admit as much, fingering the silk fabric as the young man passed.

"If Jack gets to wear one..so do I."

"I thought you would come as an Ascended Being." Calli allowed her disappointment. "Kinda wanted to see you naked."

Daniel shifted his eyes and frowned. "Well, the night is young. If I drink too much you may get your wish."

"Bar's that way." She smiled helpfully then, her mouth fell agape as another late arrival caught her attention.   " _WHOA_ Doc!  Look the hell _at YOU!_ "

Daniel was doing just that, his mouth fully agape as well.

"Nurse." Janet Frasier corrected. "Not Doctor..not tonight."

"I see as much " Calli took in the white stockings with the garter belt that matched, the six inch heels, the skimpy little 'nurses' outfit with the cute little hat.

"Cassie was sooo embarrassed. It's why I wore it, mostly."

"Hey, Nurse." Forbes had finally made it on the scene. "I have this occasional 'swelling' down here.”  He motioned to the appropriate location.  “Care to take a look at it for me?"

Janet looked. "Doesn't seem all that much to me."

Daniel downed his head to hide his smile.

Calli didn't bother to hide hers.

William Forbes groaned his grimace. "Ohhh..and she hits below the belt”  he chastised with a grin.   “Literally."

"Wanna buy me a drink, Fella?" Janet hooked her arm into Daniel Jackson's. Her smile a dazzling one.

"Eh, sure.." Daniel was thrown off-balance by the woman's attitude tonight. But he kinda liked it. "Yeah, that'd be..amazing!"

"Let him drink all he wants, Doc.”  Calli shared the confidence.  “It’s a 'good' thing, trust me."  She referred to the earlier ‘Ascended Being/drunk/naked’ remark, of course.

Daniel did not blush but he felt he should have.

"Samuels.." Forbes had seen the couple walking down the hall. David Samuels was an old pal of Mac MacAroy from days gone by.   "Let me guess.  Bonnie and Clyde." He needled the Sargent relentlessly. It was something he liked to do. The man reacted so well to it, after all.

"Sonny and Cher, damn it! _Are you blind_?..Sir?" The Sargent growled.

"He knew that dummy." 'Cher' chided her date. "He has NO sense of humor." Those standing about was assured. The woman rolled her eyes for her partner’s inadequacies.

"Well, why did we have to wear these stupid things for?" Was what Sargent Samuels wanted to know.

"You ARE going to sing 'I Got You Babe' later on, right?" Calli checked, her expression a most serious one.

"There better be lots of beer in there, woman." Samuels halted. "I mean..Major."

" _We are 'Hathor'_   Show us the respect we are due." Calli insisted her 'rights' be observed.

Daniel and Janet grinned. She really had the Goa'uld down pat. A little frighteningly so to Daniel's way of thinking.

"Yeah, whatever.." Samuel had only one mission in mind. "Where's the beer?..Ma'am?"

'Hathor' pointed the way.  The Sargent was happy once again, tugging his date along as he made his way into the den of inequity.

Daniel smiled and bowed slightly to the woman on his arm. "May I escort you?"

"Oh, honey, you can do so much more than that, if you really set your mind tonight."

Daniel lifted his brows, pushed his glasses up his nose, cleared his throat.  "My ladies wishes."

"Oh, I do like a sweet-talker." Janet had taken on a southern accent and Calli chuckled her amusement. The doctor threw the other woman a _'this is going to be a fun evening'_ look and allowed Daniel Jackson to escort her inside to the party.

Forbes watched as Calli Hertz transformed herself back into.."Hathor'.

She turned those crystal green eyes on him and he felt his temperature rise by degrees.

The woman said nothing, just turned, then...walked the corridor, her lithe body swaying mystically.

Forbes was having difficulty pulling his eyes from the sexy curves and movement. 

She turned at the first intersection and was out of sight in seconds.

The man followed, not sure what else to do, or what she expected him to do. He turned the corner hastily, pulling up short.

She waited. At the Far end of the hall, her hand on the knob of an office door. She looked at him, then..entered the darkened room.

Forbes moved his stocky frame forward with a panther like grace he was unaware he possessed. He entered the room, and noted she had flipped one small light on. The man did not recognize the office space but it didn't really matter.

He was alone with the girl. _That mattered._

He searched her face for some sign of what he should do next, but more importantly, of what he shouldn't.

He wasn't sure of how far she wanted him to take it or how far she wanted to go. But she was waiting for him to make the next move. He sensed that much.

The man was momentarily stumped. He pondered his choices. No damned way he was going to blow this opportunity. And _Annie did not enter his mind once._   Not once, as he..pondered.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**MATURE SUBJECT MATTER:**

"Carter, I'm getting antsy here." O'Neill warned the woman, giving her fair warning. "Let's get the kid and get out of here, or so help me God..gonna do you in the General's office."

Carter held her grin. "Well, it isn't as if he's in there." She looked at the man, who was dancing an old 40's style dance with a junior officer. And, dammit, the General was pretty good at it too.  Carter was always surprised at the depths that General Hammond could display.

O'Neill grasped her hand, tugging her after him. She giggled infectiously, following docilely. She had tortured the man enough for one night and she knew, he had a long memory. She'd pay for her little tease act bu she really didn't care. _He disciplined sooo good._

They said their goodbyes as the man continued to tug her to the exit. Well.. _she_ said their goodbyes, Jack just grunted a lot.

They reached the elevator but Jack did not stop there. He headed for..Daniel's office.

Carter giggled again, sensing his reasons. She had a few drinks too. Just like Calli Hertz. It was night to enjoy one’s self and lose one’s inhibitions, evidently.

Jack opened the door, stepped in, saw the couple kissing and executed a hasty ‘about-face’ with a sincere.. "Oh..sorry."

Carter had not seen anything. "Who was it?" She whispered as Jack headed elsewhere.

"Daniel and some slutty nurse."   Jack dismissed.

Carter's eyes flew open, her hand covering her mouth to prevent the squeal of shock.

"What?" He checked with her.

"Nothing." She answered quickly..a little too quickly, perhaps.

But, the man took her at face value, accepting her answer. He had other priorities.

Jack found an open door and led her through it. He locked the damned thing and grasped her wrist again, leading her. He sat in the chair behind the desk, pulling the woman on top of him.

Carter put her knees alongside his thighs, settling down on his already hardening apparatus.

 Her arms went about his neckline and she joined her lips to his, her tongue exploring his inner mouth freely. O'Neill's arms encircled her waist and he settled more comfortably in the chair.

"Put your legs over this damned thing." He fiddled with the front of his costume which was surprisingly easy to open. _Did Ba'al know something the human should_? He dismissed the thought, more urgent ones pushing it aside. "I want to see my dick inside you."

"Okay." She purred seductively, the crudeness of his words exciting her no end, truth told.

Carter found a comfortable position and returned to her pastime, her mouth catching his.

He pulled away, irritated. "Busy here!" He pulled his stiff rod from his pants and shoved it into the hot, wet hole awaiting him. For the costume she had chosen, hid very little and what it didn't hide, he could now see. " _Do me_." He closed his eyes settling back for a beat to savor.

If it was one thing Jack O’Neill enjoyed, it was giving orders and when you combined them with his other favorite pastime..he was in Seventh Heaven.

Carter moved unhurriedly up and down on the long, thick shaft, doing a little savoring of her own. She moaned happily.

Jack opened his eyes. And watched.

He only 'watched' for a moment though before joining in the action.  " _Faster._." He breathed his growing excitement., his eye locked on the beautiful sight afforded him.

"Nooo." Carter actually pouted. "Just a little while longer, Sir..."

"Fuck you, Carter." He vetoed that notion. "You've been flaunting it all fucking night! Now, do me and..do it right!"

Carter sighed blissfully. "..Kay." She moved into a more rapid tempo, settling down to her task.

"That's it, b-baby!" Jack had mellowed considerably, still unable to take his eyes off what was transpiring.

Carter's pink, little lips swallowed him whole. He could feel every freakin inch of her. "God!”  he rasped hoarsely.   “Yeah.." He tried to key his body down.   He tried very hard.

_He got nothing._

So, instead, he grasped the plump little ass cheeks and forced her down hard on his throbbing shaft. He came within seconds. He fell back, breathing hard, eyes unfocused, senses reeling from the flight he had just been on.

Carter had not gotten hers. "On the desk." It was her turn to ‘command’. 

The woman reached, pulling the roll chair forward, then she scooted unto the top of the oak, pushing objects out of her way. She rested her legs on his shoulders and the man leaned forward, his tongue searching for the spot she liked best.

"Deeper, Col!" She moaned her plea. "To the right!"

"..Kay." O'Neill had no problem with following orders now.

* * *

 

 

**MATURE SUBJECT MATTER:**

**Corridor C...Empty Office**

Calli Hertz turned and shocked the hell out of William Forbes by slowly removing the bottom portion of the outfit she wore., the gold skirt with it's shimmering, slitted folds was carelessly laid over the arm of a chair to her right.

The man's eyes took in the skimpy panties underneath. The ones that curved to the contour of her shapely legs and hips. They, too, were gold and cut high on her hips, a tiny strip of material only covering her middle and buttocks.

He had liked the costume before.. _he loved the damned thing now!_

She turned, all too confident eyes to him, directly before she unfastened the top of the metallic looking 'bra', removing it casually as well.

She lay it on the desk behind her.

Forbes mouth was open, his senses reeling.

He could not look away from the beauty of her totally revealed breasts.  The plump little melons were perfection and just ripe for the kissing.

She leaned on the edge of the desk, returning his stare. "You may..proceed."

The man was still in shock, questioning her with his eyes.

She motioned. " _Pleasure us_." She slowly ever so effectively..spread her legs.

Forbes eyes were drawn to her movements, hypnotized by the erotic display.

"Why do you hesitate? Did you boast before only?”  Hathor was ready to be highly pissed.   “Do you lack the prowess to satisfy us?"

Forbes 'Marine' side kicked in. " _Excuse me?!"_ Then he altered his stance, seeing the haughtily lifted brows. "I mean.." He rephrased. "My Queen."

 _Move carefully stupid! Don't fucking blow THIS opportunity_. "I am simply.."

What? _His mind went blank for a second_. He kept looking at the clean shaven area she still had neglected to close. "Overcome by your..radiance."

'Hathor’ waved a graceful hand. "Understandable."

He drew in a cleansing breath, shaky though it was and dropped his eyes again. "You are unimaginably beautiful."

"We are aware." She seemed bored. But she stated regally. "You please us..continue."

He held his smile. The little bitch was eating this up, well...two could play at that game. _She wanted 'eating'?_   She would get..eaten, and by a man who knew how to accomplish the act.

He knelt before her. "You are every man's dream." He laid it on thick, lifting his eyes to her scantily covered middle before continuing on to the coolness of those lovely eyes.

"We should imagine we are." She totally agreed.

"May I?" He ignored the comment.

"May you..what?"  her tone was brittle.

"Touch you?" He gazed at the soft, supple flesh of her inner thighs. He had not gotten to see any of this 'cool' stuff the night he had..they had...

"It would be rather redundant if you did not." She seemed confused.

"I did not wish to offend you."

"It remains to be seen if you shall do so." She indicated. "Proceed, human." Her tone was a little testy now.

Forbes did not need a second invitation, his hands gently slid up her calves, over the leather ties of the jewel-encrusted sandals she word, up to the outsides of the sculptured thighs.

His palms flattened on her hips, his fingers spreading on the bare flesh, his thumbs, on either side, rubbing the gold fabric, massaging gently.

He leaned, kissing the flat of her stomach, his mouth opened, his breath released, fanning the skin beneath the cloth with a warm gush.

"Hathor' leaned back, relaxing, supporting herself, palms flat on the desk, her arms extended behind her. She watched his progress..or lack of it.

She reached, moving the fabric aside. "We grow impatient, human!" Her tone was 'chilly'.

Forbes gasped his shock, feasting his eyes, but recovered quickly, leaning, his mouth hot on her exposed flesh. He licked experimentally, breathing in the light, evasive fragrance, tasting her skin hungrily with his tongue and mouth.

'Hathor' gasped, moaning weakly, exhaling sharply. She opened her legs wider, leaning into his administrations. He nuzzled her lovingly, his tongue teasing her nub with tiny little flicks, his lips pressing gently here and there.

The man could not believe how his luck had changed. Two hours ago, he was depressed as hell.  He and this woman were at odds,  hardly speaking to each other and.. _now!_

He was between her legs, sucking gently on any damned thing he pleased and, she was letting him.

Hell, she was practically insisting he do so, her fingers curved into his hair and she pushed his mouth..closer. She moaned, lifting her bottom, her leg hooking over his shoulder to give him better access.

Forbes reached, squeezing her breasts, the firm mounds filling his palm and then some. He rubbed the warm flesh, teasing the nipples into taunt erection.

They had nothing on his cock, however. The man shifted, wishing he could take the time to rub his own flesh a little.

Yeah, Forbes understood all about 'erections' at the moment.

He made it his life's ambition to bring this little she-cat to full arousal.

She moved rhythmically against his mouth, gasping for air, moaning continuously, lost in his expertise.

The night he had fucked her, she had not responded like this but, now.. _now,_ she was one 'hot' little bitch, making no pretense about the fact that she wanted it.

And he liked her this way..hell, _he fucking loved her this way_.

It made him 'hot' and so insane to have her again, his balls ached longingly. He felt whole again, his universe felt..right.

He suckled her throbbing little clit anxiously, the woman's frequent gasps/moans, the way she refused allow his head move an inch,  delighting him no end. 

And then...she stiffened, crying out involuntarily as her entire body shuddered from the impact of the man's experienced handling.

He reluctantly arose, watching as the woman enjoyed the last moments of her release. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

She opened her eyes and..sighed happily.

Forbes had not found his 'release', his eyes raking her nudity hungrily. He wanted desperately to touch the full, perfectly shaped breasts. He could not stop looking at the ripe melons.

"You have manage to please us, human." She smiled secretively up at him through sated eyes. "You should be..rewarded."

 _'Damned straight'_ he thought, but what _he said was_. "My reward is that perhaps I have incurred My Queen's favor, however minuscule."

She lifted herself slowly, seductively. "You deserve more." She glanced at the well-defined bulge of his as yet, unsheathed penis. "Show us your..instrument."

Forbes was taken aback by such a request, not having expected it _.  Not in a million years._

"Are you shy?" The thought seemed amuse her.

The man unzipped his fatigues, reaching inside, producing his..instrument.

'Hathor' arose fully, moving closer.

She measured his cock, her finger trailing a searing path along the length of it. Forbes closed his eyes and weathered the moment, resolutely, refusing the groan of pleasure she caused him by such careless action.

"We are..." She curved her fingers about the pulsating flesh. "Immensely pleased. And deeply saddened we cannot partake of such a magnificent specimen."

"..What?"

"You may proceed, however." She lifted innocent eyes to his stormy ones. "We will find our pleasure in you..finding yours."

Forbes..blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

Her eyes told him the answer.

He was momentarily thrown. He had never done.. _that._ Not even with Annie. No woman!  _Not ever._

For the man, it was an intensely private act, meant only for the difficult times, when he was younger and did not profess the finesse to convince a woman to 'put out.'

"I don't..do that." He stated bluntly. _To hell with the 'game'_. He had his pride.

'Hathor' sighed. "It is, of course." She lifted her brows, picking up her discarded 'bra', allowing it to dangle from her fingertips.   “Your decision.”

Without thought, Forbes hand snaked out, grasping the slender upper arm area of the woman as she made to pass.

She looked to the contact, her manner more than icy.

"I..." He tried to explain. "Mean no disrespect." He slowly released her arm.

 _Kiss ass again if you have to_ , he reminded himself of the 'prize'. He had seen the fucking 'prize' with his own eyes, seconds before. He had tasted the damned thing and he.. _wanted more._

"We do not take offense." She smiled prettily for him now. "We only wished grant you something in return for what you gave us."

"You could give me that which I desire." He reminded, a little tightly.

"We do not wish your death." She had decided, the 'bra'  put aside, completely, her bare breasts exposed and breathtaking to see. And so very, very..close. 

She moved closer, her breasts touching his biceps. Even through the fabric of his shirt, they felt fantastic. "You are adept at _what you do.”  Her eyes told him so much more than her mouth was saying.  “_ We may wish, in the future, to..utilize your abilities again. We would _SO_ enjoy 'watching'—" she trailed a tapered nail down the hard, warm surface of his dick. "You play with..this magnificent weapon.”

She stroked and squeezed and rubbed her palm over the stiff, aching member, teasing it to new heights of–awareness of her.

"Behold!”  the woman refused to lift her stare from her ‘playtime’.  “It appears pleased with  our efforts. It is a pity,”  the green eyes sought his.  “It’s Master. finds our efforts..lacking."

Forbes gasped his agony. "I don't! _I swear_. It's just..that.."

"You owe us no explanations." She interrupted, releasing her hold of him.

The man wanted to grab her hand and force it back to it's pastime. He restrained himself. _He wasn't going to beg_ , damn her to hell!

"You humans amuse us." She smiled, half-mockingly. "So many sexual inhibitions. We thought we had taught you better last time we were here." She moved the full slope of her breasts from any contact with the man and he felt chilled inside.

" You..said.." He had tried prevent the words from coming out of his mouth., but they tumbled out unbidden.  "You would..watch?"

"Not only will we 'watch'." She returned to her previous position, her shapely legs parting yet again and she untied the sides of her gold panties. Removing them fully. "We will assist.. _would it help_." She lifted mesmerizing eyes. "If you performed the act..here?"

She reached, grasping his cock, rubbing the head over her clit several time, closing her eyes. "Ummmm..that feels ever so..pleasant." She sought the man's blue eyes. "Does it not?

" _Hell yes_." Forbes could barely articulate, his throat so damned dry and hoarse.

He reached for her waist, but she guided his hand to another destination. The smaller fingers gently wrapping his thick ones about his shaft. She curved her hand to his warmness, her free hand cupping his balls lovingly. "We wish to feel your nectar.." she whispered the fact. "Allow us to feel it's heat.  Rub it.. _here_ , human." She showed him, moving the tip of his instrument to her opening. "Make our pleasure again and we.. _shall make yours."_

Forbes slowly began to pump his shaft, wanting what she envisioned more than he had wanted anything in his entire life. She was making it acceptable for him to lose his inhibitions.

It did not feel awkward anymore, just...necessary. _Fuck!_ Did it feel necessary!

She moaned, moving closer, her leg lifting, sliding about the hard muscles of his thigh. She touched her breasts, playing with them for him, allowing the man..'watch'.

"That feels incredible." She encouraged. "Do not stop." She commanded, "Your hands are so very strong."

She watched them, for the man had pulled her tightly against him, holding her where he wanted her to be. His fingers spread the lips of her cunt and she groaned happily.

"Do not make us wait." Her breath was shallow, coming in short raspy gulps.

Her hands slid up and down the muscular forearms and she leaned, having opened his shirt to press her breasts to his chest. She looked hastily to his activities, not wanting to miss one second. "Faster, my Precious!" She instructed. "We are..waiting."

Her arms lifted about his neckline. It gave him a better view of her breasts as they bobbed merrily with the jerking movements of his arms. He had to look through them to see what he did to himself.

Forbes closed his eyes the emotions overtaking him for a beat.

"Open your eyes, Beloved.. _See!"_

"God!”  the man obeyed, enthralled with what was transpiring.   “ _Jesus, God!"_ He pumped his cock faster and faster, lost, floating in a world of sensation and..erotica.

She pressed her mouth to his lips, her tongue leisurely melting to his. Forbes stifled a groan, his arms tightening systematically about her waist bringing her closer and..closer.

" _Look!"_ He commanded hoarsely, and the woman obeyed. Her eyes lit with passion. Forbes growled loudly, his fluid shooting explosively from the tip of his shaft, drenching the woman's cunt with it's white cream.

He grimaced his pain/pleasure as the intense emotions racked his powerful body.

 _"OHHH!"_ 'Hathor' grasped his neckline once more, rubbing enticingly along his penis with her cunt, using the fluid as lubricant. She brought herself to yet another nerve-shattering climax. And Forbes..

_To full erection once more._

The woman was all soft and pliable in his arms now. She lay her head against his shoulder, her own arms holding him gently. Her hands caressing his back and shoulders, causing trails of quick-silver to run up and down his spine.

" _We love this world_." She literally purred, and then, she had slipped from 'his' world.

She picked up her costume as she went and without a word, disappeared into a small bathroom off the right of the room. Forbes had not noticed the door before.

The man was a little dazed and disoriented. He stood, _unsure of his next move._

Where the hell had she gone? And why?

He was as hard as a damned boulder. She must have noticed that fact. It wasn't like it wasn't hanging out here for all to see, if anyone cared look.

The man glanced at his cock. He felt his pain. " _Fuck it!"_ He made a command decision. It was what he 'did'.

He pushed his rod into his pants, muttering a curt curse. He stalked to the bathroom door, banging once on the wood facing.

"Get the hell out here." He snapped. "I want to talk to you."

 _Fuck 'Hathor'_..Which was exactly what he intended to do again! And what’s more, _fuck the 'game'._

He was hard, he was hurting and he needed relief.

He waited only seconds before grasping the handle, throwing wide the door.

The small room was..empty.

There was an exit that opened into the corridor as well.

He lay his head back on a convenient wall and tried to regulate his thoughts, his breathing and his libido, not necessarily in that order.

" _Fucking tease_." He muttered then, felt bad. No, no, she had..delivered. He had needed her to _deliver again_.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Another Corridor..SGC**

Calli Hertz still attempted to adjust her clothing. She had made rather a hasty exit back there. She looked up to see, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter coming her way. She halted her steps abruptly.

" _I didn't do anything_." She blurted, her conscience getting the better of her for a moment.

Jack O'Neill scowled, his interest piqued.

"I didn't!” The woman snapped her belief.  “It wasn't even me." _It was 'Hathor'_. Calli felt better. Moving quickly past the couple.  She hooked her finger into the rim of her panties, tugging them back into place, they had been irritating her for a spell now.

O'Neill sighed heavily, watching the young girl disappear around the corner.   "She soooo did something."

"So did we, Sir."  Carter reminded the man, taking his hand.

O'Neill's scowl deepened.

"Twice." Carter she held her smile.

Forbes exited an office down the way, his head down, a dark foreboding air about the man.

'He didn't get any.' Jack philosophized from the man's manner and 'look', leaning to conspire with Samantha Carter.

Forbes sensed them, looking up. He frowned harder, and made his way forward, his manner stalwart.

"O'Neill!” He nodded his hello to his contemporary then, the lady accompanying the guy.   “Major.”   Then, continued on, his steps purposeful.

Jack and Carter exchanged quizzical glances.

"What's up his ass?"

Carter giggled again, still a little soused. "What was up hers?"

O'Neill looked at the woman. "No more alcohol for you.”  He found the woman’s manner charming, truth told, but he felt a façade was expected.   “You shouldn't have indulged anyway. Frasier will have your ass when I tell her."

"Then don't tell her." She leaned and caught his mouth, in a sizzling kiss.  Jack was much more amiable at it’s conclusion.  

"Let's go get the kid." He shook his head, smiling down at his slightly tipsy Lady.  They headed for the 17th floor, where Hammond had opened the entire floor for the SGC personnel to leave their children for the onetime event which Calli Hertz had orchestrated.

 

**MONDAY MORNING: SGC**

"You just remember, Col, you laid 'Hathor'..not Hertz. She may not react the way you think she will." MacAroy warned, as the two men walked to the briefing room.  “You couldn’t find her this weekend for a reason.”

Forbes' steps were purposeful, as he headed down the corridors. _He wanted to see Calli Hertz._ The little bitch was nowhere to be found last night and she didn't answer her cell or the house phone..well, apartment phone, all weekend.  

"What are you talking about?" The man grumbled. "It was a damned game. She wasn't really the Goa'uld bitch.”  Forbes laughed uneasily,   “ _I THINK she KNOWS that_."

"Of course, she knows it, she just.." MacAroy exasperated. He grabbed the man's arm, turning Forbes to face him. "You had better listen to me, Colonel!  This is important shit."

Forbes was impatient to see the girl but he heeded the other man's tone if not words. "What?" He asked a little testily, not having slept well last night _..again._

He halted his steps, however, giving his attention where it was due. "..What?" He adjusted his tone and manner. "I'm listening."

"Ok, it's a good sign that she.." Mac thought how to put it, having stepped out of the way, making room for passing soldiers.

"Let me?"

The other man could accept that. "Well, yeah. But, in her eyes, _SHE_ didn't 'let you'.. _Hathor did."_

"Ok, that's just stupid." Forbes was pretty sure. And then it hit the man. He closed his eyes, opening them to a new revelation. "AND exactly how she works. " His head fell back, and he groaned. " _Shit!_   Back to fucking 'square one'! "

"Not necessarily. She knows she blew it.” Mac shrugged.  “It’s a weakness. She allowed it." The other man reminded. "She can't lie about that, even to her Irish side."

"So, how do I proceed?" Was the question of the day.

"As you have, I think." Mac mused. "Be patient."

"I hate being 'patient'.”

"Yeah, well it got you between her legs again." Mac pointed out the obvious.

Forbes..shut up.

"She'll probably just act like it never happened. Don't push it. Just, go with what she wants."

"How's that gonna get me laid?" Forbes was anxious about that part.

MacAroy grinned. " _Because_ , she knows it _did_ happen and if you allow her 'space'..she will come to you again, of her own free will."

"And you base this belief on..What? _Exactly?"_

At that moment, SG-17 rounded the corner, headed for the same place everyone else had to be, the Briefing Room.   

Calli Hertz was, as usual, straggling behind, fiddling with her Twinkie wrapper. She was having a hard time getting it opened.

"Calli." MacAroy called out to the woman as she passed.

"Mac." She nodded slowly, her eyes having taken in the man's companion, a slight flush tinting her cheeks.

 She hesitated only slightly, then continued on for a few moments then abruptly pulled up short, obviously reluctantly. 

 _More than reluctantly_ , turning.. "Col." She managed a tightly stated greeting. She nodded curtly and then was, hurrying to catch up to her new team members.

Forbes blinked his shock.

" _That._ " MacAroy grinned again. " _That,_ is what I base my belief upon."

The 'Col' was highly impressed with the man's insight. "She spoke to me.."

"How about that, _and_ , she addressed you as 'Col' _and_.." It was _further emphasized_. "She wasn't even 'Hathor'."

Forbes looked at the man in an entirely new light, _highly impressed_!

* * *

 

 

**Gate Room Later That Day**

 

Calli watched as the others gathered about, anxious to check on the welfare of the returning team. _It was SG-13._

Janet had ordered three gurneys, but Coletti was bitching, MacAroy was clearly ok, but lying quietly, his arm over his eyes. There was lots of blood and dirt, _but they both seemed functional._

Calli's first impulse was to approach and see if all was well, but the other woman. _Kathern What's-her-name,_ was already there, hovering about.

Forbes was too quiet. He wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere and Calli could see wounds. Janet Frasier was by his side and Calli felt better.

She felt another presence, turning her head.

"What's up?" O'Neill stood, hands in pockets, watching the scene as well.

"Guess they were hit by something unexpected."

"I'll find out the particulars, get word to you." Jack looked down at her face, which tried not to show her fear. "He's strong..he'll be fine.

She flushed a little. "It's just..they used to be my guys."

" _The code_." O'Neill nodded, he understood. " _Go with your OWN_." He "quoted.”

"It's crap." He understood the necessity for such a concept. But to him, all SG teams were one unit.

One could 'feel' for another team or it's members but be expected to owe allegiance to the one you were assigned to. "I'll contact you, don't worry.”

She looked fretfully to her new team mates who stood by the back wall, out of the way of the medical people.

"I'll be creative." Jack realized the implications. "Get moving." He motioned with his head Calli glanced to her team, They were approaching the ramp, the medical personnel had departed the area.

"My stomach hurts, do I have to go?" She tried something.

"Your stomach doesn't hurt.. _go."_

"Yeah, it hurts and I've got diarrhea.." Calli 'added.'

"Ewww." Jack made a face.

"Yeah, Yukky." Calli agreed. "And I might be coming down with, like..mumps. Doesn't that hurt my balls or facsimile, thereof?"

Jack looked at her oddly. "You are soooo lying. _Get your ass up on the ramp!_ "

"Hey, I'm sick here! "

"For years now. " Jack agreed wholeheartedly. He nodded pointedly to the Gate Portal.

"Fine!”  the woman snapped,  “Wait until you need a favor, ‘Mister _'I am soooo in charge'_ Person! " She stomped up the ramp.  "And don't think I don't know _you bopped Carter after the party that night! "_  she called out..loudly.

Jack looked around the embarkation room more than hastily. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. He scowled darkly at those at their posts who, mostly, hid their smiles and downed their heads hastily.

O'Neill turned back hastily but the girl had stepped through the 'puddle' and was.. _gone_.

Jack turned back around, hating to do so but he put his best and most intimidating scowl on, preparing to face the smirking faces of the marines behind him.

All were conveniently looking elsewhere or pretending to suddenly 'do' their jobs. _It didn't fool Jack O'Neill._ He used the _same_ tactics when he was up ‘shit creek’ with General Hammond.

Alright, fine!  Calli Hertz wanted WAR.. _she would get it._

* * *

 

**Infirmary.**

"How's those mumps?"

Calli had paced in the outer offices of the medical facility as she waited for Janet Frasier.

She scowled at O'Neill. Then she remembered. "You didn't send word, you big puke! You promised! " She had been off-world three freakin days with ' _no'_ word.

"First of all,”  Jack tapped his shoulder. "I'm a Colonel.  _You’re not_." He swept her insignia with a certain disdain. "Address me as such."

"Or what, you're going to assign me to an off-world team? So I can be hopefully killed or worse?"

"Nice thinking, but no." Jack assured her. Then he took a few moments to savor the images she had conjured.

Calli Hertz checked her watch to let him know, _her time was valuable too_.. _duh!_

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing your report?"

"No." She lied.

"Why don't you just go on in, you know you want to see him."

" _I do not_." She lied again. "I just..I'm, eh..checking to see if,”  she sought a way out.  “Well,  I don't want to see him. _Why would I_. If he's ok, then..I'll go."  She lifted her head proudly.

"Then..go."

 "Fine." She sniffed haughtily, stubbing the man. "I'll..go."

"Fine." O'Neill shrugged his shoulders.

The girl hesitated. _Fuck O'Neill_!  She had waited three days to see Forbes, three whole days and now.. _well, just fuck!_

She looked at the man.  _If she could just stall long enough for Frasier to return._ "Well, you know you scared me when you came out like that.. _you could give a person warning._ " She sarcasted his title.  “Colonel, Sir.”

"Thought Marines weren't afraid of anything." Jack reminded, realizing her ploy.

"You scare a lot of people, just by 'being'.."

He lifted his brows,  kinda impressed with himself and the statement.

" _Sir_." She grated, hating the ‘ _oh so subtle reminder’_ he had given of his 'rank' again.

O'Neill stood, staring at her. _He had no intention of making it easy_.

"So.." She sought for a topic that would interest someone of his 'rank'.  "Don't you think that Goa'ulds are like cockroaches? Just when you get rid of one, another pops up?"

"Yeah, whatever, _you like him_..admit it and we're even.”.  Jack put his terms on the table.  “For the time being.”

" _Who?_ " She faked confusion. She usually didn't have to do THAT.

"I can stand here as long as it takes."

She pouted. "You mean, ‘like him’ as in..he's a friend.?" She lifted hopeful eyes.

"No.  I mean _'like him'_ as in, ‘ _don't think I don't know you bopped Carter after the party that night’._.'like him'."

She..pouted again.

"Well?" He prompted. "Tit for tat, Major. You owe me.. _pay up_. And be happy I'm not doing this in front of a platoon of Marines."

"There wasn't a platoon." She scoffed.

"Fine!  I'll wait until there is." He stepped to the desk. "I'll just leave a note here for the good doctor telling her to check with me before she allows the 'Col' any visitors." He tore a sheet off a pad and searched for a pen.

Damn.  Calli rolled her eyes.  _Damn and double Damn._

" _ALRIGHT_! " She grated her lost pride. "I.." She looked at the open doors of the infirmary section. She lowered her voice, stepping closer. "I.. _kinda do_." She managed between clenched teeth.

"Kinda do.. _what?"_ the man inquired happily.

She closed her eyes, her head dropping forward. She opened them, lifting her head, drawing in a deep breath.

"Sucks..doesn’t it." O'Neill nodded knowingly.

"I like..him."

"In a sexual way?" Jack asked pleasantly.

She lifted narrowed eyes. "Do we really want to go there, Col? _I'm Irish too, ya know."_

O'Neill processed. "..Ok." He relented.

"We're even?" She didn't trust him one little bit.

"Yasureyabetcha."

"That is just..weird." She was pretty sure. "Can I go in now?"

"Can I go in now..." He leaned a little closer as if listening ever so carefully.

"..Sir." She hated this man with a passion.

"Well, of course you can, Major.  Give the man my best, won't cha?" He moved off, more than pleased with his handling of the matter.

Calli waited until she was sure he was gone and couldn't hear her. _'Asswipe._ " She shifted annoyed eyes to where he had last been seen.

She dismissed ‘Asswipe’ Jack O'Neill from her mind, tentatively entering the doors which led to the large room where Janet's patients were housed.

It was empty except for one lone occupant on the far side of the bed-lined area.

Calli approached quietly. Forbes appeared to be sleeping. She didn't want to disturb..or confront him, if she didn't have to. She only wanted to see for herself that he was alright.

His face was bruised and cuts healed above his right eye. There was a long, red gash down his the right cheek line as well and his cheek seemed swollen, the skin discolored.

His arm was in a sling, the left and the same leg was propped up with pillows and bandaged from his thigh to his bare foot.

"Cinnamon and baby powder.." He smiled and opened his eyes. " _Could only be one person."_ The dark blue eyes trained on her as he had turned his head toward her.

She used cinnamon gum to freshen her breath.  She was fanatical about it. And baby powder was easier to wash off than perfume if she had to hurry for an off-world stint.

She felt a little self-conscious about it now. She stepped closer. "I should see the OTHER guy?" She asked hopefully.

"Not a scratch on them." Forbes lied. " _They kicked our ass_." That much was true.

"Reports say you were a little outnumbered."

"You read the reports? I'm shocked, Major. That's against regulations, isn't it? How did _your_ little sortie go?"

"Pretty well, actually." She relaxed a little, on more familiar ground. "They think they've discovered a new city of the Ancients."

"Impressive."

"Coletti?..Mac." She needed to check.

"Released yesterday morning, ‘house 'rest'." He put her mind at ease.  But Calli had already checked on the guys, she just needed ‘conversation’ material at this point.

"Which means Coletti has to actually give out his address if he wants a 'date'?"

"No motel rooms for a while." Forbes grinned.

She looked him over. "The leg?"

"Staff blast.  Took one to the shoulder here.”  He motioned, then grimaced for having disturbed his wound.   “Nothing serious."

"And..someone punched you in the face." She nodded.

"Coletti, trying to get the hell out of there." The man quipped.  “You know how anxious he gets.”

She smiled.

"Don't let him fool you, Major." Janet Frasier arrived, chart in hand, her heels making soft clicking sounds well before her arrival.   "We had a sick boy on our hands there for a while. It was touch and go." She scolded Forbes with a 'look." "He was bleeding internally.  He has broken ribs..a concussion."

"Nothing can hurt this head, doc.” The soldier made light of his injuries.  “Hard as a rock."

"I can testify to that, Doctor." The girl nodded thoughtfully. ".. _Internal bleeding?"_

"It was nothing, and it's all better now thanks to the Doc here." Forbes down-played the particulars.

"He'll be fine in a few days."

"Aww, come on, Doc!" The man balked.

"A few days more to let those ribs heal." Janet stood firm.

"I can do that at home."

"We can care for you better here, you need rest and I need to keep a running check on that head injury. Until I say..you stay put."

"I'm fine." He sighed heavily.

"Talk some sense into him, Major." Janet shook her head. _Marines!_ "I'll be here a few more hours. Let me know if you need something. Or..one of the nurses."

Calli smiled her farewell. "Thanks, Doc."

Janet grinned back and was gone.

The silence came and Calli was uncomfortable again. "I wanted to check on you..and the guys." She added too hastily. "I've been off-world until this afternoon." _And that creepy Jack O'Neill didn't get word to me even though he had promised_..she finished in her thoughts. Scowling hard for the remembrance.

"You're here now." When he had finally came out of it and she had not been there, it depressed the hell out of the man, truth told. It made it harder to 'fight'..to survive, but Mac had reassured him.

He said he had seen Calli's face when they had been brought in. That she had been worried..’scared shitless’, was the phrase the man had used.

Forbes had felt better!  _She did care._ And he had heard about the exchange with O'Neill before she was forced to go off-world. He had thought that was so adorable. She was a loon, but, dammit..he was more than determined now, she would be _his loon_.

With that in mind he pushed his luck. "You must have been a little worried about me.  You’re speaking to me again, not being a bitch and.." His eyes deepened. "You're not..'Hathor."

Calli's mouth fell open for such audacity.

Forbes refused to back down. "I can't get that fucking night out of my mind. I've never..done what you allowed, Calli." He was careful about that, altering swiftly, remembering what Mac had warned. "What..' _Hathor_ ' allowed.”  The man’s tone caressed her.  “I liked it!  _I can't stop thinking about it_. It was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced."

She flushed prettily, downing her head.

A sound interrupted them.

Fuck! Forbes thought _, recognizing the intruder immediately.  Fuck!_

"Oh!" Kathern ‘What’s Her Name’ smiled brightly, slowly entering the Ward.  "I'm..am I interrupting something?”  she checked with the two occumpants, then stepped, offering her hand.   “Aren't you Calli Hertz? Oh. I've wanted to meet you."

Calli took the outstretched hand automatically. Then stepped back. Wondering if the woman had been privy to anything Forbes had said.

Kathern ‘What's Her Name’ was still speaking. "I hope there's no hard feelings. I know I.. well, horned in on your.."

Calli cut her short. "None at all. I just stopped by to check on the Colonel." She motioned to Forbes.

"Colonel?" The woman was confused.

"She means me." Forbes didn't feel in the mood to explain but he manage keep his tone even.

"I have to get going. I have a report to write." Calli turned to the man. "Glad you're better, Sir." She forced a smile. She sought the woman out. "..I'm sure you'll like it here, Major. You’re on a great team!  Excuse me, then." She nodded and made to depart.

Forbes' mood dropped. "' _Hathor'_!" He grasped at straws, not knowing if the woman would ever return at this stage.  Nothing had been settled between them.  His options were more than limited at this stage.

Calli blinked her surprise, turning to look at him like he was .. _a loon._

"My Queen." He didn't give a shit how stupid he must appear to the other woman. Who was looking at him a little weird as well. "You will grant me another audience?" He held Calli's eyes willfully. His own gentle..patient for her.

"Take pity on your loyal subject.”  He beseeched humbly, playing the part he hoped would net him a favorable response.   “I will ask only a 'moment' of your time, as...before." His eyes told her, _exactly as_..before.

Calli grinned. "A 'moment, human?" She swept him with non-committal eyes. "How quaint. We will..consider your request."

"You do that, My Queen." The man stated all too confidently. "You.. _do that."_

Calli shifted her eyes to the other woman, lost her good mood then exited. She got the mood back a few strides down the corridor, her grin returning. " _My Queen, my ass."_ She repeated, chuckling for the first time in days. "You idiot!" She shook her head for the man's antics, continuing on, a lightness to her steps now. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Briefing Room**

She frowned hard at Jack O'Neill, choosing to ignore his smug look. She really disliked Irish men, they were so full of themselves and this one was full of shit as well. She was determined to get him back.  _She just didn't know how yet._

She tried not to look behind her, as well. That was all O'Neill needed. Forbes was back.  He had been 'out' for almost seven days now and she had thought it best not to visit the infirmary again.

Calli sent a funny card and a blown up condom full of Hershey kisses with a camouflage bow on it.

But, she hadn't seen the man. It was good even to hear his voice.

She tried to concentrate on the mission papers. Hammond would expect some serious questions. She knew for sure, he wouldn't get one from that asswipe O'Neill. That man couldn't be serious if his life depended on it.

Someday, she hoped it might.  Just like she hoped she would be there to see his downfall.

Not that she was a vindictive person, it was just that..he was an Asswipe, clear and simple. None of this was _HER_ fault.  Calli had reasoned it out many days ago.

A crunched up paper ball smacked her in the back of the head. She scowled, turning  around. Coletti smiled at her in a most sincere manner.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her reading.

Another paper smacked her head.. _harder._

She turned swiftly and glowered at the man. Hammond was going to be here any minute and she could not afford to piss him off again so soon after the last time she had gotton on the man’s bad side.  

Coletti and she had pissed the General off.  She narrowed her eyes at Coletti and turned slowly only to halt mid -turn to cast him yet another threatening glare of warning.

Coletti smiled gently at her.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a beat.

Great!  The man was in one of his 'moods.' He got this way when he hadn't been laid in a while. He took it out on everyone around him, especially..Calli Hertz.

And yes, still _another_ paper wad smacked her.  This time, in the back, between her shoulder blades and it made her teeth rattle.

" _Coletti!_ " She stood, yelling at the man, turning, ready for battle, hands on shapely hips. "You Asswipe!"

'Coletti' laughed happily, slapping his thigh and 'gently' nudged the man next to him, obviously proud of his little accomplishment and wanting to share with a buddy.

When a Marine 'nudges' you, however, you know you have been..nudged.

Col. William Forbes just happened to be the lucky recipient of the other man's actions. He gasped, his ribs feeling like they ripped loose from his frame, his vision swimming before him. His ribs, arm and shoulder going into shock. He doubled-over to keep from passing out, grunting his pain.

" _Fuck!"_ Coletti realized too late, what he had done. He instantly tried to 'assist' Forbes to rise which was exactly what the Colonel did not need.

Forbes cringed, holding his side protectively, grunting again, his complexion paling visibly.

"Leave him alone, Coletti." MacAroy sensed the Col's needs. " _Let him get his breath, you idiot."_

"I'm sorry!  Shit! I forgot, man!" He forgot to address Forbes correctly as well, in his confusion.

Calli had rushed up the stairs of the tiered room, pushing through the ones gathered to offer assistance, if assistance was needed.

She knelt before William Forbes, her features allowing her open concern. _Coletti was not the only one to forget 'protocol'._

"Wil!" She examined his carefully..closely. "Are you ok?"

The man, still doubled-over, managed to quip "Not sure.  You've never called me anything but 'Sir' or 'Col' before.." He lifted amused if pain-filled eyes. "Am I delirious?"

She stood, appalled. " _I did not!"_ She denied vehemently. Calli was sooooo embarrassed with the others standing about, gawking at the scene as it unfolded.

Forbes straightened as quickly as his ribs would allow. "Yeah.." He grinned up at her. "You did.  Careful, Major.." He held her eyes, enjoying her flushed cheeks. "Your ' _concern'_ is showing."

"Mac!" She sought support in the one place she knew she would find it. "Did I—do what he said?"  she demanded justice and vindication.

"I didn't hear it." The large Marine dared anyone to refute his statement.

Forbes lifted his brows, but preferred to return his attention to Calli Hertz.

She clearly felt better, throwing Forbes an _'I told you so'_ glare. She leaned, smacking Coletti in the back of the head.. _hard._

"Owww." He rubbed the spot tentatively. He felt he kinda deserved that one, though.

"Idiot!" She grated, returning to her seat. Her red hair flouncing irritably. 

Jack O'Neill waited for her, or..it seemed he did. She frowned up at him.

"You did, you know."

" _I did not_!" She snapped angrily.

O'Neill smiled, returning to his seat beside Carter and Teal'c.

The 'Archeological Guy' would be giving the 'talk' today.  Daniel had stood at the podium, watching the chaos with subdued eyes.  He never judged.

Calli sat, highly pissed. She kinda wanted to scream. _Really loudly._

Forbes had watched her descent, well, mostly, he had watched her ass. He turned to the traitor to his left.

"Kiss ass." He teased Mac MacAroy, feeling pretty good despite the fact his shoulder was on fire, his ribs were caving in and his broken arm felt..well, broken again.

"It's what _you_ want to do and she still likes _me_." MacAroy could play by street rules when he had to. He felt the younger man needed a life lesson here. " Who do you think she would allow actually 'do' it now, you? Or..me?"

Forbes' scowl blackened. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

" _It means."_ Mac was only too happy to explain. Coletti listened attentively. "Get your priorities straight. _Your ego or her acceptance_. She called you 'that' in a moment of weakness and you say as much in front of all these morons?”  Mac was not a content man.  “Yeah, that was a good  maneuver."

Forbes thought it through then, reluctantly settled. "Yeah, well, don't even think about kissing her ass.”  He muttered moodily, a thought striking him.   “HEY! _Don't even think about her ass at ALL!"_

"You wanna speak a little louder." Mac grinned. "I don't think the General caught it all." The man motioned to the big guy who had just walked by them on his way to the podium.

 Hammond had glanced to the two, holding his amusement admirably.

He was pleased to see things were getting back to normal around here, even down to the usual people who found Daniel Jackson's briefing sessions a little boring.

They were situating themselves for their naps even as the younger man was preparing his papers and charts. Jack O'Neill was among the first to try and find a comfortable position in his chair until Hammond threw him a _'don't even think about it'_ look.

Daniel commenced the session and everyone settled down to either sleep or listen half-heartedly.

* * *

 

  **Gym Exercise Room**

"You know,” Forbes exercised his leg muscle absently, the pain of movement all but forgotten for the moment.  “My hand will span that sweet little space, it’s that delectably small.”

"What..'sweet little space'?" Mac glanced in the direction indicated. Calli Hertz and her new team mates used the facilities as well. She was pulling on the rope machine, tightening the muscles on her already flat abdomen.

She had smiled her 'hello' when she came in and Forbes had smiled right back in spite of Jack O'Neill's all too knowledgeable 'look'. Hell, Jack was banging Carter, what was the problem here?

"The 'sweet little space' over that fantastically 'sweet' little stomach." Forbes repeated the 'lift' on the machine. "Maybe I can talk her into a tattoo or..belly ring."

" _You do that_.”  MacAroy stated indulgently.  “ Leg any better? I'm anxious to get back to work and you should be too." The older man said. "Take your mind off all those 'sweet little' sex fantasies you're conjuring up of late."

"I doubt it. Talk to Frasier. She's the hold-up." Forbes glanced about them, checking. No one was within ear-shot. He lowered his voice a tad. "She's kind of..perverted. I didn't know I liked that shit.”  He needed to confide.  “Calli..not the Doc." He clarified needlessly.

"Well, 'share', why don't you? Maybe she's just less a prude than you, ever thought of it that way?"

"I'm no 'prude'." Forbes took offense. "Hell! I'm a damned Marine!"

"You're also a Catholic, reared by a military father and a school teacher mother. Annie was the first girl you ever loved and you're too damned uptight to have fucked all that many.” 

Mac could read people like a book, especially ones he had to depend on for survival.  _“Have to 'feel' something for them_ before you take them to your bed." Mac woefully shook his head for such a philosophy.

"I've had my share of women." Forbes couldn't even remember the year following Annie's death but he remembered all the times he woke up to someone he couldn't even recall going to bed with,  because of his drinking.

"No, Coletti has had his share of women, and ours too. Do you think _he_ would consider   
Calli perverted?"

"I meant 'perverted' as a compliment, dammit."

"Did you?"

"Yes!" Forbes bristled. "I like it!"

MacAroy studied the man.

 _"I DO_!" The Col leaned closer, hissing. "She's hot!”  his mouth was dry just thinking about how deliciously sinful the woman could be.  _“ Fucking hot!"_

MacAroy grinned and went back to his weights.

Forbes studied the man for a long beat. "You ever ask her,”  he wanted to know, but a greater part, didn’t.   Although, he knew a damned virgin when he popped one.  He knew Mac hadn’t scored with Calli Hertz.   He had a sneaky suspicion it wasn’t from lack of trying on the older guy’s part, which kinda pissed Forbes off.   “.. _You know.”_

"MacAroy ‘knew’.  “After the hostage thing, she fell apart. I was elected to play the role of the 'friend'." The man put his weights in the correct slots. "I had to choose between being there for her or..the other. I chose, a clear head."

"You ever thought about it?" Forbes was ready to be sooo pissed. But one would never know from his expression.

"She's too bitchy for me. I like my women at my beck and call.  A little..subservient." Mac grinned over at his companion.

" _She_ would say,  that's a little antiquated." Forbes thought 'she' would just phrase it differently.

"Oh, she has spoken volumes on my outlook with the opposite sex. I know her views." Mac grinned again. "Don't get me wrong. If she wanted to fuck me..I'd be the first to lay down and spread em."

"What?!" Forbes stood, releasing the machine, the heavy weight banging down loudly.

All turned at the sound and his tone.

Calli Hertz scowled over, halting her 'routine'.

MacAroy's expression was an innocent one, he shrugged helplessly, answering the on-lookers as if to say _'I don't have a clue as to what his problem might be'._

Forbes' eyes darted angrily to the others. " _WHAT?_ " He demanded an answer, and that they mind their own damned business.

All grinned, or shrugged mentally. _It was SG-13 after all_. They returned to their activities, Calli Hertz among them.

MacAroy chuckled. "Your 'concern' is showing..Col."

Forbes calmed. "Take your best shot. I can beat out an old man like you any day of the week." He didn't feel as confident as he boasted.

"Well, that's very sporting of you, Colonel.”  Mac needled the man, well..just because he could.  He glanced Calli Hertz up and down, his eyes more than familiar.    “ Now that you bring it up, I do kinda like her tits."

Forbes relaxed, sensing Mac's ploy. "I like them too and I have tasted them.. _have you?"_

"You're learning.”  Mac nodded his approval. "And, no!  What do they taste like?"

"None of your fucking business."

Mac chuckled. "Settle down. She wants you..or Ba'al." He confessed. "She's a little promiscuous, has trouble making the tough calls."

"She's a bitch." Forbes glared at the unsuspecting woman. He had forgotten about Bocce. "I'll make her forget all about that bastard Goa'uld."

"Well. There ya go.” Mac put his towel around his neck.  “Where's the problem then?" 

"The 'problem' is..you're an Asshole. _That's the problem_." Forbes let him know the 'problem.'

The man's grin widened. "Gonna take a shower, wanna 'watch'?"

"You wish." Forbes dismissed him, going back to his machine.

* * *

**Jack O'Neill's Home**

 JJ was fidgety and whiny. Jack put the blocks they were playing with away. "Little cranky, guy?"

He scooted the toy container aside, lifting the baby in his arms. "Played yourself out at the park today, hum.” The man sat on the couch, cuddling the kid to his chest as he stretched out, making them both comfortable. He crossed his bare feet at the ankles and lay back on the pillows.  “Yeah, I hear ya.”

"You gotta learn to pace yourself, kid and oh,”  Jack shifted more comfortably, planting a gentle kiss on the soft little forehead.  “I gotta tell you. That three year old girl that was swinging you? _She's too old for you."_

JJ garbled and looked up at the man through sleepy eyes.

"I know she was 'hot', but.." Jack halted. "That's a 'talk' for another time. " he rubbed the baby's back and head with a gentle hand. "Hey, I know how to make you feel better." He kissed the smooth, warm forehead paternally, snuggling closer to his baby boy.  "Listen..."

Carter stopped her footsteps in the hall, towel drying her hair.  She had grabbed a quick shower before dinner.  She listened attentively to the exchange taking place in the front room. 

A gentle smile graced her face.  It was moments like this that she lived for of late.

Jack O'Neill..began to sing, his voice low, soothing and for JJ alone.  Carter’s mouth fell agape.  He had a marvelous voice AND.. _he was using an Irish accent._

 _'When I was a little lad,_  
'Not to me Father's knee,  
'Me Mother sang this little song.  
'And she sang it, just..for me.

 _'Tura lura lura..._  
'Tura lura li  
'Tura lura...lura  
'Is an Irish lullaby  
'Tura lura...lura.  
'Tura lura, li  
'Tura lura...lura.  
'Is an Irish lullaby

JJ was very quiet now and so was Jack O'Neill.

He looked down to the sleeping baby, his heart over-flowing with happiness. He kissed JJ's brow again then arose. He would put the kid down so he could rest properly.  _Jack kinda hated to do it._ It felt good, holding him. _Smelling him_.

Jack rounded the corner, pulling up short. He looked down to the woman. "How long you been standing there?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes taking in the visual beauty of the freckles across Samantha Carter' nose.

She was a knock-out even sans make-up. Although, he enjoyed watching her put it on.  She usually wore only her bra and panties when she did. He didn't think she needed the stuff, but the 'watching' time was cool.

"I just got here..why?" She lied to ease his embarrassment. She wanted to tell him how wonderful she thought his voice was.   Deep, low..resonant. And that accent!  _To Die for!_

She felt all goose-fleshy even now. She impulsively tip-toed, catching his mouth in a sweet caress. Careful not to disturb JJ.

"What was that for..not that I'm complaining."  When Sam had pulled back, Jack smiled his puzzlement.

"Nothing." She kissed the baby's cheek. "I'm just..happy."

"That's my job, Ma'am, keeping you happy." He glanced at the gently snoring baby. "Hey, the kid's out for a while.  Want me to make you really happy?" He lifted his brows suggestively.

Carter downed her head. And fidgeted with her towel tag.

"..What?" Jack picked up on something.

"It's..nothing, Sir." She managed a half smile, her eyes clear.

"Tell me." He instructed gently.

She hesitated. How to say it without pissing him off or worse..hurting him.

"I'm..I'm just a little tired lately.” She lifted apologetic eyes.   “Guess it's this guy in here."

Jack ‘got it.’  "Yeah, not letting you get much 'rest' of late, am I. Hey, I got eight years of catching up to do, Carter.” He joked.  “Cut me some slack."

She smiled at him. _The Nut Job._

"You know, you can actually sleep in my bed, too."

"Not to date, Sir." She grimaced adorably.

It was his turn to grin. "You do look a little wiped-out of late." He decided. "Come on, I'll put both my babies down for a nap."  He guided her with a gentle hand on the small of her back.

She cut him a 'look'.

"Hey! _Scout's honor, here!”_ the man promised _._    “No 'playtime'.  I'll be a good little officer.”

She still looked at him warily. She had followed him to his room and watched as he put JJ in the crib by the bed.

"I..I don't mean to imply, Sir that, I don't like being close to you." She glanced at the bed. "I love it, it's just.."

"Your body is adjusting to this little shit." O'Neill touched her stomach, his palm spanning the small area. "It will pass, but..I want Frasier to check you out all the same."

She started to object.

"Did I even look as if that were debatable? I think not!”  the man moved her to the huge bed in the center of the room.  “Come on.  Let me tuck you in."

She felt silly. But sighed and got under the covers he held for her.

"We'll go together tomorrow morning, to see Old Doc Frasier.  Not that I don't trust you,  it's just that..I don't trust you." He tucked the covers neatly about the woman.

"I'm fine, Sir."

"You know, Carter.”  He grimaced sympathetically.  “You’re going to get fat. Probably blow up like a balloon.  Don’t know if I can stop myself from making fun of you. Fair warning."

"I expected no less from you, Sir." She scolded him with her eyes.

"Just saying."

" _You_ did it."

"Oh, now, _I am to blame?"_

"Yes." She had decided just a few seconds ago.

"Damned straight." He took it as the highest compliment evidently.

She shook her head woefully. Then another thought entered her mind.  One she had been trying to dismiss since yesterday morning.

"What?  I told you I'm not going to try anythin..."

"No." She gently struck his shoulder for he had sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey, striking a Superior Officer..Court Martial offense, there, Major." O'Neill reminded cheerfully.

"You are so full of it." She tried very hard to contain her smile.  _The butthead._

"And..you love it."

"Whatever." She used Calli Hertz' favorite phrase in the entire world.

"'Whatever..'" Jack leaned, listening carefully for what he needed hear.

"Whatever..Sir." She rolled her eyes. And then, with the ensuing silence, the nagging doubt returned.

She wanted to tell the man.  She knew he could make it better, but..it was just really stupid.

"Still bothering you, hum?" He touched her hair, his fingers filtering into the sides. It smelled great. Like vanilla and some flower. Carter practically moaned, it felt so good, what he was doing. His fingers sent goose-bumps up and down her arms.

"Teal'c and Daniel were talking yesterday." She quickly spilled her guts, her mind entirely on the goose-bump thing and the man's nearness suddenly.

"As they are apt to do.." He continued his massage, encouraging her to open up even more so. 

A weakness!  Carter liked having her head rubbed just like JJ.  The man pondered the revelation.

"They said, well, it was about..what happened with you and eh.”  Carter just couldn’t say it.  But then again, it just slipped out.   “Calli Hertz."

Jack was confused. "The 'Gate' thing? When she opened her big mouth about us? _I got her back."_ He was proud of that fact.

"No. Not what she said." Carter closed her eyes leaning to his fingers will, sighing happily now. "Sir.."

Carter sat up, away from  his influence and started to fiddle with the tag on the towel he had removed from her head , just before fluffing her hair with all too experienced fingers. "..God, this is stupid."

"A first for you, then, right?" Jack was experienced in other ways too. "What? You think I _'like' her_?" He was man enough to sense the problem. He shuddered visibly. "Eww No! ..No, Carter!  Under NO circumstances.. _NO!  Eww!  Just.. **NO!"**_

'Sometimes we 'like' someone and aren't even aware we do for a while. I knew I liked you the minute you pushed me through the Star Gate.."

The man was astounded by the admission. But, he was also..Jack O'Neill. "Gotta be honest, Carter. Took a little longer with me."

She raised devastated eyes.

"I knew you were 'hot' when you said.. _in that way you have about you_ , right after we passed through the Gate!  That you were pretty sure you were going to blow chunks.” His look turned wistful. 

Carter's world righted itself, but she felt like punching him all the same.

"Yeah." He remembered fondly. "You had me from the puke part."

She turned over and went to sleep.

Jack grinned and left her to do so.

* * *

 

**Couple Hours Later–Still At Jack's House**

The man opened the door, balancing his two bags of groceries and the keys to the door and truck. He was about to close the door when..

"Jack! " Carter was beside herself, suddenly tugging on his coat sleeve frantically. "Hurry! " She insisted he do so. Tugging him toward the bedroom.

"Hell, Carter!  I thought you said we should stop for a while." He followed, groceries in hand. "Let me put these down, at least.”   He was just as ready as she!  The frozen crap wouldn't thaw in the time it would take him to nail her.

"Not that!”  Carter snapped, her tug more insistent.  “Come on!”

 _She had called him 'Jack'_..he just realized.

She hurried to the crib. JJ was laying, chewing on a play 'bone' Jack had bought him. He seemed perfectly content. His big eyes staring up at O'Neill.

"Honey!  Look who's home! " She spoke to the baby, then prompted excitedly. " _Say something, Jack..let him hear your voice."_

_'Jack' again!_

‘Jack' looked at the woman, frowning. "What should I say?”  Was there some magic formula she wanted from him.   “Hey, guy..how's it hanging?" He turned his attention to the little boy, sitting the food on the dresser by the crib.

" _DADADADADA."_

Jack O'Neill's mouth fell open He stared at the tiny enigma before him.

Carter, turned, beaming him a brilliant smile. "He's been doing that all the time you were..."

" _DADADADA."_

"Gone! " Carter laughed her delight, clasping her hands together. Her eyes alight with joy.

O'Neill felt a lump rise in his throat and swallowed it hastily.  He leaned, picking up JJ. "Hi, guy." He managed, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared it gently. "Learn a new word to—"

" _DADADADADADADA."_

"Well!”  Jack smiled, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.  “That is quite a mouthful."

Carter's eyes softened and filled with unshed tears, as she watched the two individuals.

"Don't even think about it, Carter." Jack saw and warned. "So the kid can say a word, doesn't make him Einstein."

"But, Sir." She was still 'beaming'. " _That's the best word ever! "_

Jack had to admit, it was pretty damned cool. He tried not to let on, though. "Hey, got you some of those Oreos you like so much and Daniel's not here to eat em all. Neat huh?"

" _DADADADA."_ JJ replied and offered to share his 'bone' with his DADA.

"Had my quota today." Jack picked up a sack. "Let's get these put away." He wasn't going to get to bop Carter but this was just as good  Well, maybe not _'just' as good_ but pretty damned close.

The woman grabbed the other sack and followed the man and baby into the kitchen. Her beautiful face, one big grin.

Jack’s mood was on Cloud Nine.  He tried not to show it.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**SGC..Elevator**

Calli Hertz waited outside the elevator, looking at the memos in her file. She rarely read any of them but today, she was bored, so she thought she might catch up on some paper work if only to kiss-ass to the General.

The doors swished open and she glanced up. A dark scowl immediately came to the pretty features as she recognized the occupants of said elevator. Her instinct was to walk away and walk away fast.  Because of Major Carter, she didn't.

She refused speak to _HIM_ first, of course. "Major." She nodded her hello to Samantha Carter.

"Going down, Numb Nuts?" O'Neill asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I am a Major!”  Calli pointed to her insignia.  “If I have to call you ‘Colonel’, then you have to call me ‘Major’.”

"No, I don't. So, Numb Nuts..going down?"

Carter sighed lightly.

"I'll wait for the next one."

"Please, Major," Carter smiled her best smile. "There is plenty of room."

Jack raised his brows , glancing at Carter questionably but surprisingly, remained quiet for once.

Calli had no choice but to accept such a gracious invitation, _damn it all to hell_.

She reluctantly stepped into the elevator. To the other side, away from Beelzebub. She glanced over, once situation, for the kid he held was jabbering an actual word.

"DADADADADADADA"

"Is that 'Ancient"? Calli asked pleasantly to Beelzebub, himself.

"Do you even possess a brain? He's saying.. _ME!_ Numb Nuts!" Jack took offense. As he was meant to do.

"He doesn't look a thing like you, thank God.”  Calli pointed out the obvious.   “Why would he be calling you ‘Dad?’"

Carter bit her lip to keep her face perfectly straight.  It was refreshing to see someone give Jack O’Neill the business for a change.

"You are soooo asking for it!" O'Neill covered JJ's ears. "Asswipe."

Calli was happy, she had gotten under the man's skin. She waited patiently now for the ride to be over.

O'Neill exchanged looks with Carter.   A dark scowl on the handsome face.  Carter’s smile was pleasantly polite. 

She was pretending this conversation was not happening. _That was her story and she was sticking to it._

O'Neill chose to ignore the Asswipe. The door opened, finally and he spoke to Carter. "I'll take JJ to Daniel, meet you with Frasier."

"I'll keep the kid, Col." Calli knew there wasn't _a snow-ball’s chance in hell_ he would trust the baby to her so, she felt one last dig won't hurt.

"Yeah, right, that's gonna happen. I'd sooner leave him with a Klingon MidWife."

"Well, that's not very nice, I must say." Yeah..Calli pretty much had to say it.

O'Neill glared at her and marched off down the corridor toward Daniel Jackson's office.

"What's in his boxers?" Calli wanted to know, preferring to take the _‘I don’t know what went down here, at all’_ stance.

"Some really nice things." Carter smiled happily and was on her way as well. "Nice seeing you, Major."

The woman began humming an old Bob Seeger song as she bounced merrily on her way.

 Calli stepped out of the elevator. She was still bored. SG-13 was off-world. Coletti was no where to be found, in which case. She was never bored when he was around.  He was an prick..but not a boring one.

She had forgiven the guy for the Kathern ‘What’s Her Name’ incident.  He didn’t know it yet, but she had.

She looked around for something cool to do and came up empty. She rolled her eyes, knowing her only other option was to actually read some memos.

 _"Crap_." She mumbled to herself. Then a thought hit her.  ‘ _Wonder if there was any cake in the Commissary?_ With luck she could get the last piece before Jack 'Beelzebub' O'Neill.

She grinned and hurried off in the needed direction.  The day was looking up.

* * *

 

 

  **Shower Room: Later That Day**

"Major?"

Forbes started, turning as hastily as his healing injuries would allow.  Luckily, he had his towel tucked securely in place about his waist.

"I am so sorry!”  Kathern ‘What’s Her Name’ seemed confused.  “The sign said.. ‘Females’.”

Forbes relaxed a tad.  He smiled a little, _things were getting back to normal around here,_ finally. "Yeah, well.  Get used to it." He suggested evenly.

"I'll let you get dressed." Kathern ‘What's Her Name’ smiled prettily at the man.

"I would appreciate it. There are a few more in there. Just call out when you're wanting to come in, they'll vacate." Everyone knew the routine by now, after all.

The woman nodded, turned to go then, hesitated. She turned back. "Major, I would like to say something, if I may?”

"Sure..what?" He was a little impatient to be dressed and on his way, but hell, no need to be rude.

"It's..difficult."

Forbes scowled. "Well, it's usually just best to say it." He had no clue what the woman 'needed' to say. "Does it have to do with your spot on SG-13?" He grasped at straws, hoping she was not happy on his team.

"It has to do.." She moved closer, stopping before the man. "With.. _you_." She put her arms about his neck and kissed him.

Forbes was floored. His reaction time decidedly off! _Totally ‘off!’_

" _Whoa!”_   The man moved back hastily, almost falling into his opened locker, removing her arms hastily. "What the hell?"

He glanced at both doors, his expression more than guilty. Even though he had done _nothing_. Who the hell, _had they witnessed that little exchange would think anything but_..the worst.

Especially, that conniving little bitch, Calli Hertz.

"Kathern..Major." he altered quickly, preferring her 'title' along about now. _"No!"_ He put distance between them. "Eh..this is.." _Insane? Totally unacceptable? Beyond..Stupid?_  "Eh..."

"I am attracted to you. You must have known."

" _NO!"_ Hell, he had no clue! _As God was his witness_. He looked at both doors anxiously, again. "You..shouldn't..be here."    Hell, _HE shouldn’t be here!_

The woman lowered her eyes and the man felt a twinge of regret. Not for what had happened, _that he had wanted it or anything_..he just didn't want to hurt her.

"Look! I'm sorry. You are a very attractive woman.. _very_." He told the truth. "Any man would..but," He pulled his shirt on rapidly while he spoke, careful of his still healing wound. "I don't!  _Not with members of my team."_

"What about Calli Hertz." She had heard the rumors.

"What about her." His tone had cooled.

"It's none of my business." She sensed the change in the man and his mood.

"No, it isn't." He confirmed. "I would very much like to get dressed..please."

Kathern nodded and..left.

Forbes watched her go then fell back against the lockers, he was sweating profusely.

"Shit!" What would have happened had Calli waltzed in while all that shit was coming down?  He refused to even think about it.

But what if she.. _heard_? He knew this place!

Someone was going to open their big mouths. But who had seen? No one! 

 _What the hell did that matter._ Coletti probably had this room hooked up to a satellite dish somewhere.

He would have to tell her! _Holy Crap_!

The man closed his eyes. This was great!  _This was just fucking wonderful_. Just when she was starting to trust him again.

He groaned his growing disenchantment.  _He needed to talk to MacAroy_. He dressed as quickly as his injuries would allow and headed to find the man.

* * *

 

 

**Daniel Jackson's Office**

"You like kids?" Calli had stopped in to be 'unbored'.  The 'Archeological Guy' could always manage to 'unbore' her.

"Of course, don't you?" Daniel sat, JJ on his lap, allowing the baby access to anything on his desk that pleased the little greedily searching hands.

"DADADADADA."

"Is that all he can say?"

"Well..he is just a baby." Daniel reminded her. Looking at her oddly.

"He's kinda cute, in a _'if he weren't Beelzabub's kid' way."_

"Excuse me?" Daniel shot back rapidly.

"O'Neill.”  Calli explained readily, hopping up on a nearby file cabinet, her feet swinging freely.   “Doesn’t he remind you of Satan?"

Daniel thought about it. "Soooometimes."

"Yeah, me to." Calli nodded,  sliding off the file cabinet resuming her trek around Daniel's office, picking up things, examining them, much as JJ was doing even now. She discarded the objects just as fast as the baby, each moving on to something new. "He's not very nice to me. I don't think he likes me."

"Beelzab.." Daniel caught himself. "Jack?"

"No, Santa Claus!”  Calli giggled.  “ _Of course, O'Neill_..the buttwipe."

Daniel lowered his head to hide the smile and kissed the top of the baby's head to cover his lapse.

"I'm certain you've misconstrued his intent." Daniel wasn't sure at all but..well, he was diplomatic. "Jack is a difficult person to get to know."

"Who would want to get to know him." She crinkled her nose, and grimaced. She was kinda cute when she did that, Daniel had to be honest with himself.

There was a tap at the door. Forbes leaned in. "Hey, Geek Boy.” He addressed Daniel civilly for once, in Forbe’s world, at least.   “Major..can I talk to you?"  The man caught Calli’s attention.

Calli checked with Daniel.

Forbes didn't like the fact.

"Sure." Daniel didn't even know why he had been consulted.

Forbes waited until Calli had said goodbye to the kid. And, that was exactly what she had said.." _Goodbye, kid."_

They walked to a corridor that was less traveled than most.

"I didn't know you liked kids."

"I don't." She was confused.

"You said goodbye to JJ."

"I was being polite, although, as 'kids' go..he's ok."

"Yeah.." Forbes was stalling and he knew it.

 _Get it over with asshole_.

So..he told her the whole story, not leaving out one gory detail to his credit.

"..So, I wanted to tell you. That's all. _I don't know where the hell it came from_. I didn't 'do' anything! _Not even when you were not speaking to me_! I DIDN'T!" He wanted that point perfectly clear.

"I'm glad." She stated softly.

"And anyone that says I DID is a fucking lia... _what?"_

"I'm..glad." She repeated. "But are you sure? She's beautiful and smart, just like Carter." The woman gave him an 'out' if he wanted it. "There are some that say, you could do better. _I, personally, think they're full of shit_." She shrugged. "Each to his own."

"You're not..pissed at me?"

"Is there a reason why I should be? Did you 'like' the kiss?"

"No!" He snapped. " _It scared the HELL out of me!"_

She frowned.

"I thought, this is the exact moment that little bitch will walk in and then what!  I am in waaay deep shit! WAY deep!"

"'Bitch”, meaning..me." She took for granted.

"Yeah, _you!_ You're the only 'bitch' I know!"

"Surely there are at least one or two more that..."

"Not in YOUR league!" Forbes had his opinions, after all.

"You sweet-talker, you! You’re going to turn my head." She..cooled. " _WATCH IT."_

"I told you the truth. I didn't have to." Forbes pointed out. "I wanted to.." He lied. But..well. "That has to score me some points with you. Be honest."

"Are you trying to score points with me?"

"Well, either you or 'Hathor'." The man was still unclear about that in his own mind as yet. He moved closer. "Honey, you gotta help me out here. I'm not 'sleeping' well.” He lifted earnest eyes.  “If you get my drift?”

Calli was concerned. "Are you in pain?"

"OH, hell yeah!" He closed his eyes with the heart-felt exclamation. "That's exactly what I am!"

"I meant, your wounds, you dummy!" She snapped, having picked up on his true meaning.

"Oh..no." he dismissed. "That's not what I meant.  Work with me on this, Hertz!"

"Well, see.  I'm a little confused on this. Who are you wanting..Hathor.. _or me?"_

"Hell, it doesn't matter." He waved a dismissing hand then..at her 'face'. "It matters! _Of COURSE, it matters._ YOU, baby!  I want.. _you!_ " He looked into her eyes, really..looked. "Are you getting what I'm saying here?"

'OR.." Another thought had entered that Irish brain. "You liked kissing that woman, and SHE turned you on."

"Yeah, like, I couldn't have just followed through" he was a little snippy.

"I didn't kiss her and I didn't like it. _You turn me on_ and that's my fucking problem." He growled. "And don't tell me you wore that tight little tank top that showed every fucking inch of yours tits not to mention your nipples yesterday to work out in because your sweats were in the wash.”  He accused.   “You’re trying to drive me insane! Admit it! You bitch!"

Calli calmed, still petulant, of course. "Did you..like the tank top?" She lifted 'mad' eyes.

"YES!" Forbes practically shouted. " _HAPPY?!"_

Calli thought about it. "..Yes." And then she smiled. She moved closer. She wasn't bored any longer. Not at all.

"Fucking 'tease'!" The man grated.

"I am not." She was pretty sure, at least. "So..what do you want, Col? Exactly?" She looked his body over carefully. "And..when do you want it?"

"You better not be shitting me around."

Calli recalled his body yesterday in the gym. He had a fantastic physique, muscled arms, thighs to die for.  Her eyes dropped to the opened ‘V’ in his shirt.   

"You have hair on your chest." She could see the dark fluff at the opened collar of his black tee-shirt, even now and she remembered what the rest looked like.

The man glanced, scowling. "So?" Then, it hit him. "You don't like that?!"

She smiled again..more seductively. "I like it." She touched his face.

"And..you have five o'clock shadow even when you shave and your biceps look like the 'Jaffa guy's'".  she looked like she wanted very much to touch him somewhere..anywhere.

He knew he would never be as ‘buff’ as Teal’c,  but he would take what he could get. "Yeah? Well, your ass is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

That seemed to please her. Actually, it seemed please her..a lot for she reached, her palm flattening over the front of his pants.

Forbes closed his eyes, grunting his appreciation. He stood very still so as not to disturb her concentration.

"This is nice too.." She rubbed him to full erection in a matter of seconds. "Very, very..nice."

He swallowed so he could speak, his tone rather 'tight' much as his pants now. "I am heartened to hear it. I rather like your..special place, as well."

"Special plac.." She clicked. "Oh, you mean my..’Tunnel-O-Erotica’.”  She quoted her BFF, Tony Coletti, Forbes knew, from previous conversations in-field.  “ my..’wet, warm cavern?’” Her fingers trailed up and down his shaft, excruciatingly sensual in nature, her mouth moving very, very close to his.   “ My, hot, juicy..Love Canal?”  her fingers squeezed the hard bulge beneath his BDU’s.   “ My..Slip and Slide?"

This was the most fun the man had had in years. "Any and all of the above.” He whispered hoarsely.   “Slip and Slide?"

"No?" She pouted prettily for him, still rubbing him,  just so.

"Let's get back to my 'nice' spot." It had not been a request.  He shoved her gently into more private alcove, his hand fiddling with the door knob behind her

"Oh..let's." she was more than willing. She was unzipping his pants ever so slowly.

This type of torture he could take. "It’s always ‘On Alert’ for you, Baby.  Just in case you're wondering."

"On Alert?"

"Whenever you want it..it will be ready." He clarified, he ‘walked her’ into the room, careful not to disturb her present activities.

"Ahh..good to know." She nodded. Her hand reached inside his boxers, finding his pulsating 'manhood.' Her fingers curved about it and she leaned, tip-toeing, to reach his mouth. Her tongue melted to his. And he grunted brokenly.

"When.." He was having a little difficulty focusing. "Do you think," He caught her lips again, his own tongue not shy about answering her slow, methodical pressure. "You might..want it."

"Even as we speak, but I am scheduled off-world in an hour's time."

" _You're shitting me!"_ He pulled away, more than angry.

"You have an hour, Marine." She scolded.

"So..." he glanced around the office. "I'm not shy but, _come on!"_ Papers were spread out on the desk as if someone would be back any second now.

"What was the first thing you taught me about a Marine." She squeezed his cock gently, making his squirm with need.

"Don't, under any circumstances..play with his cock in the middle of an occupied office?"

"No.' She continued to..play.

He started to sweat. "..Don't let one get in your panties?"

" _You really didn't mean that one_." She ran her thumb over the tip of the smooth surface of the head she teased so mercilessly. "What I meant.. _A Marine must learn to adapt, over-come..improvise."_

"Oh that one.. _no, baby_.." He put her hand back to it's previous position. "Just..there." He closed his eyes. "Oh yeah." He swallowed, hard.

"This base has over 300 people on it, with security cameras everywhere." He thought the problem through aloud.

"Not in Corridor 'C'..remember where 'Hathor' _let you_ that night."

"I'm not fucking likely to forget it.  How did you know about that office by the way?"

"Silar sent me to fetch his big wrench one day when he was up on a ladder and didn't want to come down."

"Yeah, right..you promiscuous little bitch."

"Lucky for you, Sir,  or you'd not be getting your rocks off in Corridor 'C', Maintenance Section..would you."

The man looked at those incredible eyes and, felt himself melt inside. "You're going to make me cum before we get there."

She halted her 'playing' instantly.

"..Fuck." He whispered his bereavement.

She moved saucily out of his arms, out the door of the office and down the hall, casting a few looks over her shoulder as she sash-shayed away from him. He watched the movements of that little ass wondering how he was going to hide his hard-on from prying eyes. _While he somehow got to Corridor 'C' Maintenance Section._

Damn!  He was becoming so pussy-whipped. The fact bothered him for a split second then, he followed the woman's path docilely.

Pussy-whipped or pussy-licking, he didn't feel like making the choice right now.  He'd think about it later..much..later.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 **MATURE SUBJECT MATTER** : 

 

"Daniel, is there something you want to tell me?" Jack asked almost patronizingly.

Daniel thought about the question, halting his 'filing' of his archive manuscripts. "..No." He went back to 'archiving', pen in mouth, and one behind his ear.

"Nothing?" Jack persisted. Walking around the office, watching the younger man ever so closely.

Daniel thought again, very seriously. "..Nope." He resumed his task.

"Not even about a little foxy nurse? The night of the party?"

"I believe the word you used was 'slutty.'" Daniel corrected evenly.

"My God! That _was_ you?” Jack was intrigued. More than intrigued. “So..” the man could be discrete if he really put his mind to it. “Who was the slutty nurse."

"None of your business."

"My friend _finally_ gets laid, and it's none of my business?"

"Pretty much." Daniel nodded. "Jack, don't touch things in my office, please." Daniel took the 'thing' away from the man and put it in its proper place. He shooed Jack out of his path. He needed to get to his desk and it was a small area. "Don't you have someone else you can bug?” Daniel pushed his way to his desk seat.   “I'm a little busy here."

Jack ignored the man completely, as was his way. "JJ can say ‘Dad’."

"I believe he says DADA, But..yeah," Daniel looked up and grinned mischievously. "That's special." He nodded.

"Damned straight." O'Neill showed his pride with this man, secure it would be taken as it was meant. "He's a smart kid. Must take after Carter."

The remark made Daniel wary and more than a little confused. He moved on, however because it _was_ Jack with which he conferred , after all. "Yeaaah..that must be it."

He didn't have the heart to remind the man they had found JJ on some ‘P’ planet and that Jack wasn’t really the little kid’s..well, what the hell did the young man know of such things. Daniel was happy that Jack was happy.

"Is Sam ok? I heard she visited Janet today."

"How did you hear that? SG-13?" Jack nodded knowingly.

"No." Daniel answered absently, then altered far too hastily. "Yes "

Jack looked at him. Daniel looked at Jack.

They both..let it go.

"So, you coming over this weekend?" Jack went back to 'touching things' in Daniel's space.

"Teal'c wants to bring Star Wars." Daniel warned.

"We'll tell him the player is on the fritz." Jack had to sit through Star Wars sooo many times. He knew the dialog by heart. "Or better still, rent ‘War of the Worlds’. The old version, not that Tom Cruise piece of shit thing.”

"That might do it.” Daniel didn’t mind broadening Teal’c’s horizons. Another thought struck the man and he broached it with trepidation.   “Eh, did you invite Janet? _And Cassie_?" The blue eyes blinked innocently.   “I mean, why wouldn’t you..invite her, right?”

"No, Cassie hangs with her friends at the Mall. Just thought you wanted it to be 'the guys.' Jack was getting a little suspicious, but he couldn't have said why..if anyone had asked him. He studied Daniel closely thought for some hidden ‘hint’ as to the man’s odd behavior.

"Just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"..Kay." Jack shrugged. "So, about the slutty nurs.."

"Jack! " Daniel sighed heavily. "You know,” he began carefully.   “A 'gentleman' would not ask about such things and certainly, never divulge..any intimacies."

"And were you?” Jack didn’t know about ‘gentlemen’.   “Intimate? Because from my point of view, there was some pretty intense..”

"Do you listen to me at all? What did I just say?" Daniel would have made bet, the man had no clue.

"Hey! I got eyes. _Someone_.." Jack was relatively certain. "Was sitting on your face. I'm just asking, ‘Who’ which is what a true friend would do.”

"If they were sitting on my face, how do you know it was me? And never mind 'who'.” Daniel wondered how he always got pulled into these nonsensical exchanges.   “Even if it were true..it's none of your business."

"SG-13 will find out. I can wait." Jack wasn't too worried. "So, you're coming this weekend?"

"Yes.” Daniel was looking forward to it.   “Thank you for inviting me."

"Yeah, whatever..bring the beer."

* * *

 

 

**Jack's House**

Samantha Carter bathed JJ, helping him make sounds for his boats that floated in the water. She was beginning to feel much more comfortable with the baby, now and a little more comfortable about her own situation.

She didn't feel any different, except, the morning sickness sucked. It went away by noon, though and her appetite returned with a vengeance. _God! she hoped she didn't get 'fat'_.

She hoped Jack had been joking about the 'making fun' thing but you never knew with the man.

 _It was beginning to feel like home here, too_. She had not moved much of her stuff over, however and still had to run to her house every morning for something crucial she had forgotten the day before.

They had dinners together and breakfast and of course, lunch at work. She loved spending time with the man and hoped he felt the same.

She hoped she wasn't pushing it too fast. She was careful to wait for him to suggest things, like.. _bring the make-up_ and he had cleaned out an entire closet for her disposal.

It was rapidly filling up with JJ's toys though. If the Col wasn't buying the latest thing out, Daniel was or Teal'c.

Even Coletti got the kid a fake blow-up doll. Jack was amused. _She had not been_ and let Coletti know it in no uncertain terms. The next day, she walked into her office to find her very own ‘blow-up doll’ sitting behind her desk.   _It looked remarkably like Jack O’Niell._

Yeah. Like he took that little lecture to heart. The very next day, the Marine had brought Jack one to work and it was amazingly similar to Samantha Carter in looks and..attributes. Jack had thought that was amusing as well. _She...had not_.

Where did that man get all those amazing toys???

She lifted JJ out of the tub and dried him in a warm towel. "Look at you." She kissed first one little clenched fist then the other. "You have gotten so big!” she lay the baby down in the warm towel she had prepared, softly massaging the freshly scrubbed skin.   “Rub, rub, rub!” she leaned, kissing the tiny tummy lovingly.   “There ya go..dry the baby off. “ her face was radiant beautiful, her eyes filled with love and affection.   “Yes! Dry JJ's toes and JJ’s button nose!”

"How about his butt, wanna dry that off?” Jack had stood, leaning on the door facing, watching the scene unfold.   “So far it's never been 'dry'. That kid pees continuously."

She turned, smiling at the new arrival. "Dada's home..."

"DADADADA."

"That's right. _Good baby_." Carter praised the squirming bundle readily. She picked him up, cuddling him to her warmth. "You need a heater in here. It's cold for him, Sir."

"Where do I get one, Carter? It's summer now."

"It's only Spring, and I have one. If you want." She sought him out. "I can bring it for you."

"How you feeling?"

She scowled at the change of topic, struggling to get JJ into his sleepers. "Lay still, you little squiggly rabbit." She chuckled for the effort it took to hold him in one position long enough to stick in a leg or arm.

"..So?"

She glanced at Jack. "What?" She had lost her train of thought.

"How are you feeling? Still tired?"

"Oh, no!” she lifted JJ going for the powder and lotion she would need. “I feel so much better. I guess I just needed a littl..." Something in his tone had alerted her. She sought out Jack O’Neill and he was ‘seeking her out’ as well.

And he was looking back. _In that..special way he had about him_. The one that made her stomach tighten with all sorts of 'special' emotions.

She smiled slowly, her smile a brilliant one.   "Well, it's about time, Sir." She went back to snapping the front of the baby's jammies.. _skivvies. He could infer what he wished from that statement._

Jackstood, leaning against the door facing her, his shoulder pressed against the wood, his hands in his pockets. "Makes me 'hot'.” The brown eyes had deepened with heated passion.   “Watching you with the kid."

She sought him out. "What do you mean?" she knew what he had meant, she just wanted more of the same.

"This ‘maternal side’ of you.." He cocked his head to one side. "Suits you."

She was silent for a beat wondering if she should share. "I know what you mean." She gave JJ his bear. He immediately started to chew on its nose. She sighed, replacing the stuffed animal with the fake dog bone Jack had bought. "Did you have to get that thing, Col?" She scolded superficially.

"He likes it."   The man had come to stand beside the crib, his hand covering the baby's tummy and he 'jiggled' the area. JJ knew the 'game'. He instantly started an AHHHHHH sound and kept it up until Jack stopped 'jiggling'.

Carter giggled at the two.

"You have the 'sweetest' little..” the man gazed down at the woman in open affection.   “laugh..anyone ever tell you?"

 _No..no one ever had._ She loved the things this man thought to say. She smiled just for him. "And, you. Col,” she demurred. “Have the most pleasing of voices. Has anyone ever told you?..when you aren’t yelling at me for some supposed slight, of course.” She teased.

O'Neill frowned. "What?"

"You sing to JJ sometimes.” She cuddled the baby, flirting openly with the man. “ I think you have a very nice voice."

Jack was embarrassed..plain and simple. "I have never sang in my entire life, let alone to the kid."

"If you say so, Sir." Her blue eyes danced mischievously.

"I 'say so'! " He scowled at her. Damn, how had this conversation gone all wrong?

She gave JJ his pacifier. But, all he did was to throw it. It hit the side of the crib. "Not ready to go down yet, hey?"

"Carter..do me a favor, will you?" O'Neill leaned on the crib, looking down to the kid.

"Sure." She rubbed JJ's tummy, seeking the brown eyes of Jack O'Neill. "What?"

"What are you doing there?"

"He likes it..it's how I put him to sleep."

"Might work for me too." The man had to admit. JJ had gotten a little quieter, he noted.

Carter smiled. "What 'favor', Sir?"

Jack straightened his frame. "Give me about 20 minutes in the john, okay?"

She laughed. "That can be arranged. Take your time, Col." She went back to the baby.

O'Neill sauntered away with a heart-felt. "Ah.. _quality time."_

The woman shook her head at his antics. She looked at JJ. She wished she knew some lullabies. No one was there to sing any to her. _She settled for 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.'_ That, she had learned in school.

O'Neill could hear her voice from down the hall and could not keep a smile off his face. She sang pretty damned well too. He got busy on what he had to do.

Carter wasn't sure, but she thought JJ was trying to 'sing' along with her. His little face would get sooo very serious an expression on it, the tiny brow furrowing darkly and he would start gurgling softly right along with Sam for a spell.

She thought it was priceless.

But then, somewhere along the way, what with the tummy rubbing and the soft, lyrical voice of Samantha Carter's, he would quiet down and stick his 'pooh' in his mouth, start some serious sucking action and, usually..within ten minutes, was dead to the world.

Carter had learned to turn the small fan on by the crib for 'white noise.' She made sure it was on before she left. She thought she might grab a glass of juice before cleaning up the mess she and JJ had made in the bathroom.

She stood, looking down to the sleeping baby. He looked so angelic and content _. Not a care in the world._ His rosy little cheeks framed by those incredibly long lashes. ‘Must get that from his dad,’ she stifled a chuckled for the private running ‘gag’ she and Jack O’Niell shared.  

Carter smiled at such a silly thought. But, Jack did have the most luscious lashes and those brown eyes..a single 'look' could make her go all gooey inside.

They had not had relations for almost an entire week, now. She found out, in the interium, _she actually could sleep in his bed, after all_. After about three nights of that, she was hoping maybe he would disregard Janet's counsel for Sam to have a rest cycle. _He had not._

Lying next to him, feeling the warmth of his body, his thigh laying against hers. She was feeling the strain of the forced celibacy. She wanted things back to normal, when he would awaken her at least twice a night to engage in 'playtime' as he called it.

He would wake her from a sound sleep, in the process of straddling her body, pushing between her legs with a cryptic.. "Playtime, Major."

God! She wanted to hear those words again. But, being an Alpha Male, she was leery of approaching him. So..she waited.

She learned, in the process, that she did not like to wait. _Not one little bit._

Janet's tests had showed a little anemia on Sam's part. Daniel had practically gloated when the other woman had put Sam on pre-natal vitamins. " _Told you so!"_ He had pointed an accusatory finger when he had heard the news.

Carter smiled in remembrance. She found herself smiling a lot these days.

She had covered JJ with his Big Bird blanket and was walking, bare footed..Jack liked to go barefoot and she had picked up the habit, to the kitchen when she noticed a soft light emanating from Jack's center bath. The only one with a tub. The other housed a gigantic shower, but..no tub.

She pushed the door open, tentatively peeping inside then she, gasped.

Candles sat burning everywhere and there was rose petals floating in a freshly filled tub. The room was spotlessly clean..all signs of JJ's bath toys, a thing of the past.

"Wanna rub _my_ front?" A decidedly masculine voice asked softly from behind her so as not to startle her, she suspected. She turned hastily, all the same.

"Like you do JJ's.?" O'Neill stood, off to her right, in the softly lit room, looking at her in that...way.

"I..I rub his.. _tummy."_ Was the only inane thing that came to that infamous brain.

"Like mine a little..lower." The man advised. He still just stood, looking at her. "Thought you might need some 'quiet time'. He motioned to the surroundings. He leaned and pushed a button on the CD player and Sinatra filled the air. 'Young At Heart.'..one of the woman's favorites, then again, anything Sinatra sang was one of her favorites.

Had the Col known that or, maybe..he liked the singer himself. She really knew very little about Jack O'Neill other than he was excellent in bed.

Right now? _That was enough._

"You been carrying the burden of the kid for days now. Know I haven't been around much.

"JJ is no burden!" She objected..strongly.

O'Neill smiled at her indignant tone and she was suddenly speechless and a little giddy.

"Your bath awaits, My Lady." He swept his hand toward the object in question. "I'll leave you to it, then.” He moved closer, meaning to exit the room, she sensed, his scent surrounding her, his nearness making her weak in the knees.   “ Enjoy.. _Samantha_.” his tone had dropped an octive and his eyes melted into her soul.   “You’ve earned it."

Her stomach flip-flopped when he said her name in that way.

But, it was more the way he was looking at her. He reluctantly, broke the contact and Carter was glad for the low lighting..because she was blushing. He could reduce her to a silly school girl any time he felt like it.

"It's..beautiful, Sir." She had not wanted him to go. "But.." She took a leap of faith.

"So much more enjoyable when shared with..a friend?" She subconsciously bit her bottom lip, waiting on pins and needles.

He was looking at her again. She swallowed..hard.

"Yeah..Hey, I can be 'friendly'."

He walked forward, his hands reaching, as he slowly began to undress her. “Will I do?”

It was as if he were a man with a mission, to become intimately acquainted with each and every inch of Samantha Carter's body.

Each part he revealed, was given his utmost attention. He kissed, nipped..suckled to his leisure and by the time she stood before him, totally stripped of, not only her clothing, but her composure as well...

She was already more than willing to do anything the man could think to devise.

He started to pick her up but she put her hands on his chest, their touch light and warm.   "Do I get to return the favor, Sir?" She forced herself to wait for him to signify he was receptive. "Do I get to 'do' you, as well?" She motioned to the front of his shirt.

"Oh, you get to 'do' me, alright." He grasped a hand full of silky hair, gently but insistently, forcing her downward..to her knees.

Carter thrilled to the masterful way he had stated what it was, he had stated. But, more so, to the sudden fire smoldering behind the liquid depths, as he 'watched' her face.

Samantha's crystal eyes looked up at him. She now knelt before the man. For a long moment she read the hidden lust behind those hypnotic eyes. She leaned forward, nuzzling the front of his pants, and felt instant response..not that he had not already been hard.

She could see the imprint of the man's penis clearly defined along the right side of his stomach under the fabric of his slacks.

The woman opened her mouth, placing it over the material straining over the enlarged organ beneath. Carter felt his hand loosen in her hair, his fingers curving to the back of her head. Jack grunted lowly, his eyes closing dreamily.

She took both palms, rubbing the front of his crotch gently but with firm stokes. She felt him grow and a small groan of pleasure escaped his throat. Carter was encouraged to try more. She boldly unzipped the metal, her hands undoing his belt slowly, taking her time. _He had taken his, after all._

O'Neill's fingers massaged her scalp gently sending chills down her nude body. She really had a weakness for that tactic. She had not been aware.

She reached inside the opened front of his pants, past the slit in his boxers extracting his cock. She took a long moment just to admire its beauty before placing her lips to the smooth tip.

She slid her tongue into the tiny slit, then covered the large bulb with her mouth, sucking gently at first.

" _S-Shit."_ He whispered his awe, his hand involuntarily tightening in her hair again. He looked down, his eyes glazed over with need. He could not look away. He could see those fantastic tits. God, how he needed to touch one, but..he didn't dare break her mood or concentration, so he forced himself to remain stationary.

Carter's warm fingers curved about the thickness of his dick and she began an excruciatingly gentle..slow pumping motion.

He grimaced his pleasure/pain, groaning more..enthusiastically.

She sucked harder and pumped a little faster, her free hand cupping his balls lovingly. Her nails raked over the rounded fullness several different times. Jack was in agony. He already needed to cum, ashamed of the fact.

"Let.." He had to clear his throat to begin again, so affected by the woman's actions, was he. "Let me..do you, baby."

Carter only shook her head, continuing to torture him all the more, her tongue swirling about the head of his shaft, then..she licked the entire length, on either side, her nails causing his balls to pucker in anticipation.

"Fuck, Carter!” he growled out a warning. “You’re making me cum!" _Maybe she'd get THAT point..if he spoke plainly enough_. "Stop now!"

He thought, if she did actually obey that command, he might possibly be physically ill, though.

Luckily, she didn't and within a few moments, Jack O'Neill was shooting his fluid into her mouth and moaning his lost control. At that exact moment.. _he didn't exactly give a fuck._

When he came back to his senses, which took a few moments, granted, she was in the tub..waiting. "You can 'do' me _now_ , Col.” The innocent blue eyes blinked ‘innocently’ over at him.   “If you want, Sir..that is."

He shed his clothes as fast as humanly possible, stepping into the warm water. She moved, allowing him to sit. She straddled him immediately, her mouth seeking his ardent one. His arms went about her waist and he pulled her unto his outstretched torso, their bodies aligning perfectly..stomach to stomach, thighs to thighs...her breasts, wet and slippery on his chest.

The scratchy hair felt good. She tightened her embrace, deepening the kiss with each passing second. She reached and even though his hardness was not complete, she forced it into her.

His cock hardened to granite and both moaned melodiously. She began the ancient rhythms of love-making, her ass lifting and descending erotically upon his weapon . A damned P-90 was not the only thing this man could 'shoot.'

Jack's tongue lazily melted to hers at every opportunity and...he was kissing her open-mouthed. The sweetness of his breath exciting Carter to heights of desire. The woman enthusiastically quickened the movement of her ass.

Jack reached, his palms flattened on her ass cheeks, his fingers curving to the sensual slopes and he pushed her hard into his matching thrusts. "Get the fuck up here." He gasped the command. "I need to taste them..." He practically forced her to move upward. She was startled by the move, her hands pressing against the tiled wall above his head. Her breasts, now, right where he wanted them.

He circled the amber tips with his tongue several licks, his teeth gently nipping the already stiff peaks, then..he suckled the delectable delicacies blissfully. Carter moaned her rapture, increasing the tempo of her motions upon the man's dick.

" _Faster._." He breathed gruffly. He 'showed' her what he needed, by lifting on her ass and shoving her roughly downward again.

Carter was anything but a slow learner. In seconds she was riding him, her breasts bobbing merrily directly at Jack's eye level. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and she made him cum again..even as she reached her own peak of ecstasy.

The woman had hastily put her hand over her mouth to stifle her loud outcry of pure, unadulterated bliss.

O'Neill's arms tightened crushingly as he lifted for the last dregs of his fluid to be emptied into the woman's cavern, cursing a rather vulgar, explicit oath.

Carter reveled in the pleasure the man had afforded her. She had leaned forward, unmindful that her breasts crushed to Jack's face, almost smothering him. He lay...unmindful. This was how he wanted to die anyway, with Carter's tits cutting his air supply off.

Yeah..that was the most perfect death imaginable.

But, finally, she moved and lay her head on his shoulder. They remained intertwined, basking in each other's being.

"I could go for a burger..you?" his tone was pure seduction.

She smiled then chuckled then..laughed musically. "..Yasureyabetcha...Sir."

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Across the Town..   (Mature Subject Matter)**

"You're nervous, aren't you."

"No.' Calli Hertz lied fluently.

"Are you hungry?" Forbes asked.

She shook her long tresses. The red fluff was down and free flowing for once. And..beautiful.

"Are you?" she hoped for some semblance of ‘communication’ between the man and herself this night.

William Forbes looked at the young girl. She looked all of sixteen. She even wore barrettes in her hair. "If I did ‘hunger’, Calli.." He made mention, his eyes allowing her to see he spoke the truth. “It would be for you.”

Calli felt her blood heat along with her cheeks. She dropped her eyes, cursing herself soundly. _At least try to act a little sophisticated, even if you aren't! She chastised herself._

William Forbes was used to more sophisticated partners.

But inside? Calli felt like Jell-O.

She felt scared and uncertain and..

Forbes knew how to put her at ease. "I have 'Kill Squad' inside." He motioned with his head to the darkened pathway which lay spread before them.

She perked up, finally meeting his eyes. " _No way_! Even Coletti can't find that one."

"I know people who know people.” Forbes smiled. “In other words, I had to sell my soul to Dixon for a copy."

She was off her game tonight. He found, he liked her that way.

"His son's friend 'boot-legged' it." He put her out of her misery.

"Cool!" She was clearly impressed. But soon enough, the awkwardness returned as she realized, once again, where they were parked. Her mood dissipated.

"Calli, we don't have to 'do' anything. I just want to spend time with you. Alone.” The man reached for her hand. Her fingers were cool.   “ No Coletti, no MacAroy, no SGC.. _No sex_."

He grimaced playfully. " _That one hurt.._ but, seriously.” He held her eyes stubbornly. “Things have been moving pretty fast. _I don't mean too fast_!" He was quick to add.  “Nothing is written in stone and while I would dearly love to take you in there.." He motioned to his house. They were parked in his driveway. "I can wait, because..you're calling the shots tonight."

The girl felt her depression lift, going into his arms impulsively. She lay her head on his shoulder and felt the instant security of being held by the strong arms. She breathed in the scent of the man, determined to let matters run their course.   “..You smell good.”

"Anyone smells good after Coletti, but thanks." He grinned. "You smell fucking fantastic."

"Want to get in the back seat?" She lifted innocent eyes.

"How romantic.” He shrugged the stocky shoulders, glancing behind them. “No, I don’t. But thanks for the thought.” He tried a ploy, praying it might win her over.

She smiled and returned to her previous position. He sensed a long, drawn-out ‘flirt/tease’ session on the horizon and while he had promised her some ‘time’..

 _The man had other ideas_. He lifted her face, his mouth descending, covering the woman's hungrily. His hand cupped her right breast and felt it's warmth through the flimsy material of the blouse she wore. He squeezed the firm plumpness, his thumb rubbing her nipple erect with one swipe.

His hand moved away and the girl wanted to cry out _...put it back, put it back, put it BACK!_

Until..his fingers curved to her center of being. He rubbed the area erotically, exploring freely even though the fabric of her skirt covered the spot he wanted most to feel.

Calli clung helplessly to the man's mouth, allowing him do whatever he pleased.

"Let's go in now, Calli.” He spoke about the sweetness of her lips.   “I lied before, but..you know that, damn it.” He groaned his growing misery.   “I want to do it out here, I swear to God!” he glanced longingly to that ‘back seat’ area.   “But, the fucking neighbors are so nosey. We'll come out later, when they're asleep. I'll fuck you right on the front lawn if you want."

"Liar." She kissed him eagerly.

"Put me to the test.." He tugged her out of the jeep. And up the walk way. He noted his hands shook slightly when he tried to open the door to his house. But, he managed. He turned once inside, having flipped a light on.

Once inside, he felt the woman’s hesitancy as she glanced about his home. “What, Baby?”

"You...bring them here."

He understood immediately. "No." He allowed her to read his soul.

She reluctantly walked through the door, but stood, purse in hand. She had been here before, of course but this time felt different.

"I would say, ‘Ladies First’." He swept his hand for her to step into his world. "But, I have a really nice feeling, you aren't one.” He kissed her forehead in open affection.   “I hope my instincts prove correct in this case."

She threw him a ‘absent’ glance. Then she frowned. "Are you lying about those women?"

"Yes, I've had sex on each and every table top in here." He looked about his front room as the girl was doing, even now. "Not to mention the kitchen table and the stove.” He showed off his new stove top. “That one was pretty ‘hot’.”

She rolled her eyes. Putting her purse aside on a table by the door.

"And that bed back there has seen more action than Coletti's hot tub. Have you actually been 'in' that Den of Iniquity? If so, I want a medical release from Frasier before we go any farther with this."

"Same here." She watched as he loosened his shirt from his belted waistband, and unbuttoned it.

“Calm down.” He stated, blandly, his grin ingratiating. “Just getting comfortable, in that..been in that damned uniform all day. I wanted to change but I didn’t want to take the chance you might change your mind about tonight.”

Calli shifted her gaze, seeking something to fill the awkward gap. "There..is supposed to be a Super Nova tonight.” She walked to the window, glancing out the window curtains, up to the darkness of a starless night.  “Carter mentioned it."

The man rolled his sleeves up, coming to stand behind her. "Really?" He seemed impressed.

"Yes." She cleared her throat self-consciously. "I..I thought that was very interesting, actually."

"It _is_ interesting." He slipped out of his shoes, his gaze never once wavering from the lovely profile. The moonlight shone on the red hair like a soft mist of shimmering gold.

"And  if one had a telescope powerful enough.." She continued, very much aware of his nearness. "One could actually see the eh..eh..."

He was working the buckle of his belt. "Cool stuff?" He accomplished his task, throwing the item on the back of the couch.   He nuzzled that red fluff, taking in the sensual scent of fresh flowers and baby powder.   "Could one?"

"Well..yes." She glanced away, clearing her throat gently. “The Archeological Guy showed me one in a book he has. It was..very cool, actually.”

"I understand all about wanting to see," His eyes fell to her breasts. "’Cool Stuff’. We can go out..afterwards, if you want. I have a telescope."

"You do?!" She had not known that, or caught the 'afterwards' part.

"O'Neill got me started on it a few years back."

She moved away from his hand's activity. He had been playing with her collar. "How..long have you known Beelzebub..O'Neill."

He held his grin for the 'slip'. "Met him a year after Annie.   He was just getting over Charlie, not that he ever will. But..he was trying to move on." He went back to playing with her collar, his eyes exploring her body freely.

"He helped me get my head straight. Another thing I owe him for." He smiled. "I ended my sentence with a preposition. Which drives him crazy. Sometimes I do it just to bug him."

The man leaned, pinning the girl against the back of his couch, one hand on either side of her slender waist. "You want to help me get my 'head' straight? Or at least hard? It's a little confused right now." His tone washed over her like honey on a hot day.

His breath smelled of spearmint. His eyes told her more than she wanted to know.

"There was a pile-up on the interstate today." The man could make small talk too. He leaned, sucking gently on the curve of her neck where her shoulder met the fragrant area, his breath sending chills of delight up her arms. "..Did you hear about it?"

"Was..anyone hurt?" She moved her hair out of his way, leaning to his mouth's warmth.

"Nothing serious. These idiots think they can drive like a bat out of hell in fog and still be just fine as long as their head lights are on." He marked her skin repeatedly, his mouth becoming a little..rough

"Yeah..I really hate them." She laced her fingers into his short-cropped hair, holding him to one particular spot. Her breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. "Idiots!"

"Yeah." He slipped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "I hate them too." His mouth coaxed her full lips apart, the tip of his tongue flicking her's sensually.

Calli leaned to him. His palm spread flat on the small of her back, forcing her closer. He could feel all kinds of 'cool stuff' now.

He liked kissing the girl, even if she were a Marine. _That was an odd thought, but the more time he spent with Calli, he found himself thinking 'odd' thoughts..sometimes, as in ...'Whoa!' Odd!”_

He had some dreams of late that had blown his freakin mind. He wanted to explore a few of those possibilities this night. The very thought made his cock expand painfully.

Calli fitted her lips to his, her arms lifting about the Col's neck, having picked up on the change in the man. "Ohhhh." Her voice shook slightly and he felt a slight tremor run through the lithe body.

"It's ok." He soothed expertly. "Shhhh." He murmured, softly kissing her mouth repeatedly. "I'm fine.” he murmured lovinging. “I'm good. Angel."

And he would be, he promised himself.   He would be the 'best' he could be tonight..for the girl and especially, _‘with' the girl_.

" _Shhhh_." He moved down the front of her blouse, his lips trailing a path to the 'V' of the soft ruffled dress line. He worked the buttons with slow, confident fingers.

Calli's fingers, massaged his scalp, causing waves of intense shivers to course throughout his body.

She could just do that all day. Forbes had no doubts in his mind that he would never even think about objecting.

Forbes continued his 'assault', determined to reach his 'objective.'

He flipped the tab of the pink lace bra he had discovered in his 'journeys', his nose nuzzling the fabric aside. He trailed his lips across the fragrant flesh, his tongue eventually curving around the stiff little peak of her nipple.

Calli groaned, arching to the man's demands, the bottom half of her body, pressing most intimately to his.

The man tightened his arms to bring her even closer.

Shit! This was really..'cool stuff.'  More ‘cool stuff’ than he had ever imagined.

He could not taste enough of the plumb little tit, he wanted to suckle her for at least a couple hours.

_The things he had to do for team morale._

Calli had forgotten all about the awkwardness she had felt before, struggling out of her blouse and bra as quickly as she could. Forbes was kind enough to help in her endeavor.

_She would have to remember to thank him later._

Perhaps, she could thank him..now. She moved erotically, rubbing the hard bulge she felt, opening her legs, her skirt riding up her thighs.

Her middle ached poignantly and she was wet and hurting and a little impatient for the fact. Things kept getting in her way.

Forbes stifled a chuckle, sensing her frustrations. "I'm sorry, baby.” He chuckled lowly. “Got a few injuries here." He made mention, having favored his shoulder, ribs and leg a few times when she had inadvertently touched the wrong spot.

"I'll do better.." He dismissed the pain. "Here, let me help you." He whispered. His hand moved under the hem of the short skirt, searching, finding the rim of the soft, smooth silk of the skimpy panties she wore. He hooked his index finger inside, feeling instant warmth and moistness.

He caressed the hot flesh a few strokes with the back of the calloused digit.

She settled right down, her mouth devouring his, eagerly, her breath escaping urgently against his cheek. _He liked the feel of that_. She was all cuddly and giving and receptive. He liked that too.

His breathing was becoming labored. His blue eyes raked the ripe melons crushed so appealingly to his chest muscles. Her white flesh, with the fantastic tan lines blended so nicely to the black hair over the area. It tapered down into the waistband of his jeans, over his stomach and unto the dark patch of his pubic hair.

He did not know it, but Calli Hertz absolutely loved that part of his anatomy.

He eased his finger into her hot, steamy 'slip and slide'. It contracted spasmodically. She moaned piteously for him. He glanced to the area, moving the material out of his path. _He caught his breath at what he saw._

"Fuck." He choked on his own emotions. "Jesus, baby..I want inside here." He moved his finger in and out, showing her his meaning. He was privileged enough that the woman did not close her legs.

"Shit, honey..get these fucking things off." He pushed the skirt higher, grasping the top of her panties, tugging them down the beautifully sculptured legs. He struggled with the heels, the material catching for a second. He ripped them away from the snag.

"Hey!" Calli had liked those panties.

"I'll buy you another fucking pair." He lifted her, his hands spanning her waist, depositing her on the back of the couch. He struggled with the front of his jeans.

Calli was still upset about her torn undergarment, though, her sweet body squirming a little.

"I hear the City Counsel may not vote in that new bingo parlor everyone is wanting put in." he rasped hoarsely, halting such revolutionary actions with a sharp slap of his palm against the warm white flesh of her ass cheek.

Calli yelped, settling down instantly.   Forbes positioned his cock, having tugged it free from it’s restrictive home.   “Shit!” he feasted his eyes on the luscious, succulent mounds of that shapely, firm bottom.  

His hand slid the slippery head of his instrument back and forth over the wet, slick heat of her opening several meaningful strokes.  

He felt the woman’s legs open wider, welcoming his intrusion. He slide his manhood up the hot, sizzling cunt with a heartfelt..’AHHH!”   The emotions catching in his throat.   He had been particularly gentle easing up the tight, convulsing cavern.

Calli cried out, all the same, stiffening a little herself. His size afforded her pain still. He would take great pains to remedy that situation in the future.

She breathed her awe of the man's abilities. "Those.. _b-bastards!"_ she twisted about, facing him, needing to touch and be touched.   She wrapped her legs around his waist and waited more than impatiently for him to shove his jeans farther down his thighs. " _I hate them_!"

"I fucking hate them too, Sweetheart!" He moved up the incredulous depths, groaning happily. He cupped that fantastic ass shoving her hard unto his cock.   He had no ideal, at that moment, to whom she referred, but it didn’t really matter one iota!

It was only much later that he recalled having stated some nonsense about the City Council. The thought made him chuckle directly before he drifted off into a most pleasant dream state.

"Yes, Baby!” he sighed more than happily now, though. This was no dream state. This was reality.   “ Shit, no..just,” he squirmed restlessly. “YES!" That spot was driving him insane.   “There, Precious!” he relaxed into the movement of that fantastic little ass. “Like..t-that!” he showed her ‘how’ he liked it, his palm spread over the firm, little ass cheek.   “D-Do..That!” he found he wasn’t above pleading at this stage.

"More!" She rasped, barely lifting her lips from his and she squirmed about restlessly.

" _The arm, Baby_!” he warned hastily, repositioning himself. They were in an awkward position, half bent over the couch, half ..not.   “Maybe the bed would be..” He proposed a more comfortable solution, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

'HELLOOOO!...NO!"

"No problem.” He resumed his pastime suckling her breast until she was the one doing all the fucking suddenly. "Fuck me harder." He grated the command.

Calli Hertz pumped heatedly upon his more than stiff apparatus.

"Fuck!" He grimaced, feeling the stirring start in the pit of his stomach. "I fucking love it when you obey orders!" He grunted, as it..began.

" _Super Nova time, Baby_.” Forbes could feel the white haze of delirium descending, preparing his body for the implosion, his voice shaky and gruff.   “Super Fucking Nova..time!"

All coherent thought vanished for a goodly ‘time’ to come for both participants in the dance they choreographed.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Star Gate Command..Embarkation Room.**

Calli Hertz filed her nails, scowling darkly at nothing in particular. To the layman, it might appear, the woman was not listening to Daniel Jackson's explanation of what they might expect to find on the planet, P4C734.

 _They would have been wrong_. She abruptly raised her hand, making an _'ouh! ouh_! Noise. "Archeological Guy! Archeological Guy!"

Daniel frowned over at the interruption but more so perhaps,.the interrupter. At Calli Hertz. "Yeeesss, _'SG, Whatever Team You're On This Week'_...eh...woman?"

"That last part.." She needed clarification. "About the Goa'uld weapons we have found in the past?"

"..Yeess?" Daniel asked warily.

"I have a question."

"..I assumed." Daniel nodded for her to 'proceed.'

"Why do all their weapons look like penis.." She thought how to put the word in the plural. "Penni?"

Coletti chuckled his glee.

MacAroy shook his head.

Forbes downed his head hastily, biting his lip to keep from reacting one way or the other.

General George Hammond sighed heavily.

The others gathered were not so circumvent in their reactions.

"Haven't you ever wondered? I'm not being an asswipe. I just wanted to know." Calli seemed more than sincere over the matter, throwing her contemporaries a ‘mean frown’.

O'Neill looked at Samantha Carter who was trying very hard not to allow her own laughter.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Jack sought Teal'c out.

"I am sure I do not know, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged mentally. "That was a good question, though..gotta give Numb-Nuts that one." He nodded knowingly.

Carter's mouth quirked but she fought hard, refusing to allow her grin.

"Eh.." Daniel cleared his throat self-consciously. "In Mythology,” he began slowly, feeling his way.   “The phallic symbol was a sign of power. Weapons, especially,” he reasoned it out for the woman. “Are.. powerful." He waited for her to make a connection.

"..Oh." She went back to filing her nails.

Daniel looked at her for a long moment. " _Ooookay_." He continued his lecture with but one more look in Calli's direction, his face comically confused for a second.

* * *

 

**Gate Room**

Calli was packed, on the ramp and waiting for her team when she looked up.

"You always did have trouble with that." Forbes adjusted her chin-strap and..handed her the Twinkie.

She grinned and took it, sticking it in her utility belt.

"Take care of my ‘slip and slide’." The man had leaned slightly, his voice for her ears alone, his eyes deepening, just for her.

She flushed a little and shifted her eyes aimlessly.

"Keep your head down, Marine." He softened his tone and manner.

She smiled..just for him. "Yes, Sir."

And then, she had to go. She chanced one last look back.

The man stood, at the bottom of the ramp, hands in pockets of his 'blues'..looking after her.

She smiled again and went through the puddle.

William Forbes thoughts were very private. He wanted to be with her, to protect her. It was just a scientific mission but the mission where he had gotten shot was supposedly a routine 'Meet and Greet'.

"Whatcha doing?"

Forbes glanced over. "..I'm contemplating the Universe, O'Neill. What are you doing?"

"Hey! I'm doing 'deep' things too!" Jack was a little offended.

"Such as?"

Jack had nothing.

"Ok, Jack, what will it take to get her back on my team? Who do I have to kill?" Forbes put it on the line.

"Maybourne."

"That was a little..quick." Forbes held his amusement but then, when Jack did not smile back..

Jack merely stared at the man.

" _Alright, consider it done_." Forbes played along, wondering what the other man had in mind. He was relatively certain O'Neill had not meant the remark. But he also realized, he would owe Jack big-time and Jack..would gleefully extract payment.

"I want video." O'Neill walked away with the cryptic remark hanging in the air.

Forbes went back to his 'private' thoughts. Still standing, looking at an inactive Gate.

 _His ribs hurt today_. Too much activity last night. He was not aware a smile graced his full, sensual lips. Damned things hampered his 'fun' time with Calli Hertz and he was learning fast..she liked to have 'fun'.

In any position, any place and most 'times', unless that damned _'Survivor'_ show was on the TV. She was hooked on the stupid thing and refused him 'access' until it was over.

"What are you doing, Col?" Another person interrupted Forbes day-dreams.

"Nothing."

MacAroy looked at the ramp..then the Gate. "O'Neill working on the problem?"

"Yep."

"Who do you have to kill?" Mac wanted the gory details.

Forbes grinned.

"I feel bad for Kathern ‘What’s Her Name.” MacAroy sighed lightly. “ Why would anyone in their right minds, assign her to a unit like ours?"

"Yeah, we're pond slime."

"Well, Coletti is." Mac could not deny the fact.

Both men continued looking contentedly at the closed Iris of the Gate, both to their own thoughts.

* * *

 

 

**Three Days Later**

" _Get out of my way_!" Calli put her hands on her hips, facing the man squarely. All one hundred and ten pounds of her.

" _Make me_." Forbes suggested, his eyes sparking mischievously.

O'Neill watched the scene taking place as did Daniel Jackson and a few other SGC members that had been strolling by when the altercation started.

 _'Make me?_ ' Daniel 'mouthed' the words as Jack exchanged a look with him.

"It's a Marine thing." Jack nodded his understanding of the idiom as it translated to the younger man.

"Ahh." Daniel returned his interest to the ruckus across the way.

"That is sooo juvenile! _Move!_ You big gorilla!" Calli insisted this time, shoving hard against the immovable chest of one, Major William Forbes.

"Again..." Forbes iterated patiently, as if to a ‘backward’ child, spreading his hands out to either side of his massive form.   "..' _Make’_...me.'"

Calli's full lips tightened and she pushed the man..hard.

Forbes barely budged. And what’s more..the man pushed back.

Calli stumbled, righting herself, having hit the wall a few feet behind her, her mouth agape. "YOU...PUSHED ME!"

"Yes...I did." Forbes seemed pleased with the information supplied

Calli screeched her rage, her small fists clenching, her face reddening. "How dare you! I am a woman!"

Forbes eyes swept the petite frame with masculine appreciation. "Oh..I know that, baby."

Calli gasped indignantly. " _Don't you DARE call me ...THAT_! Not while these cretins are here!" She motioned frantically about them to the rapidly gathering 'throng'.

"Big word for such a small mind." O'Neill made mention to Daniel Jackson.

" _They_..." Forbes got things back on track, “The Cretins, here..” he was helpful, if nothing else, this fine day. "Already 'know' that I..."

" _DON'T!_ " She warned with her tone and 'look'. " _EVEN go there!"_

Forbes relaxed his stance a tad. "All this fuss over the fact I wouldn't go down o—"

" _ACKKKK!"_ She held up a silencing hand, her face more than livid!

"Honey, I was tired.” Forbes tried for the eighth hundred time to explain his ‘lapse’. “ You kept me 'up' all night last nigh—"

" _DO YOU_!" The woman was beside herself. " _Have a death wish?"_ She hit the guy right in the jaw as hard as she could.   Forbes shook off the miniscule blow with a ‘sweet, understanding smile of forgiveness.’

"We can go do it now, if it means that much to you. We have a few minutes before the briefing session."

Calli..closed her eyes. "It doesn't mean the same if I have _to TELL you to do it_." She managed between gritted teeth. “ _Any idiot would KNOW that._

"I already know how to 'do' it..." Forbes stated confidently. "But maybe what _you_ need...is a refresher course concerning my virtures.”

"Maybe what _YOU_ need..is a good, swift kick!"

"I'm not Coletti.." Forbes tone soothed and challenged and he motioned her forward with large hands. "You want to try _me?_ Bring it on, Angel.”   He pursed his lips suggestively.

Calli pouted. She couldn't take Forbes and she knew, _he knew_...she couldn't take him.

Her face brightened with a beautiful radiance because, suddenly, she remembered..someone who _could ‘take’ the fucker_!

She appealed to a higher court. " _Mr. Jaffa Guy_?" She turned beseeching eyes, pouting prettily.   "Do the men of your world treat females so..mean?"

"They do not." Teal'c lifted his noble head, meeting Forbes eyes steadily.

"Will you make him leave me alone?” Calli wasn’t above coercion. “ _I didn't do anything."_

Forbes rolled his eyes at that one.

Teal’c gave the matter due consideration.

"It is my wish that you leave this female to her peace. She has done nothing to warrant your actions that I have witnessed."

O'Neill lifted his brows. "Didn't see THAT coming."

"I did." Daniel piped up happily.

Forbes processed. Two could play that game, after all.

“Oh, Teal'c, buddy, if you only knew what I’ve had to suffer through this past few days.”   Forbes put a reassuring hand on the big being’s shoulder.   “I give and give and she..well, she just keeps wanting more. A guy gets tired.”

Teal'c lifted that infamous brow.

"I have offered to make amendments. As a male, Teal'c..on 'your' world, " Forbes decided to use Calli's tactics. "Are not males and females assigned certain roles in life? Your wife, for instance. I am certain she was the epitome of all a female should be..correct?"

"She was."

"Of course." Forbes nodded happily and Calli became more than wary. "She fulfilled each and every duty required of her, correct?"

"She did."

"Even say,the more..intimate ones?"

"Hey! _I am not your crummy wife_!" Calli thought she saw where this was going.

"Quiet, woman, men are talking here.” Forbes shushed the woman. “Besides, you have assumed the 'role' these past few–"

 _"HEY!"_ Calli stopped that line of endeavor hastily.

"And, now, Teal'c.." Forbes ignored her completely. "She refuses to fulfill my..needs. That just sucks and is it fair? I have met each and every one of my obligations to her.” the man promised faithfully.   “Sometimes two..three times a night."

Calli ignored the muffled laughter of those about her. "Oh yeah, right.." She rolled her eyes expressively. " _As 'IF'_. Until his little ‘blue’ pills run out.”

"Perhaps she no longer finds you suitable for a mate."

"Yeah!” "Calli stepped to Teal'c's side, smiling happily. "Perhaps _..that!"_

"Teal'c that is just not so." Forbes allowed the confidence of his belief to come through. "Ten minutes alone with her and I will show you my words are true."

"That is so sickeningly archaic. _NO ONE thinks like that any longer, Mr. Jaffa Guy_..just stupid Marines." Calli tried kissing-up. "I am certain, YOUR wife would come to a man, such as yourself.." She motioned to the very magnificence of the being. "Freely, of her own will. How could she not?"

"Nice ass kissing." Even Daniel was impressed, whispering his confidence to Jack O'Neill.

O'Neill was forced to agree, nodding.

"Indeed."

Forbes felt himself losing ground. "But, Teal'c, was YOUR wife..lovely, LOVELY woman that she was," The man spread it on thick. "Was she _..Irish?"_

Calli scowled. "What has that got to do with.."

"Ask anyone, Teal'c." He swept the crowd with his hand. "The Irish are an odd race. _Odd, indeed."_ The man tsked woefully for his lot in life.

"We most certainly are not." Calli took umbrage with the remark.

"Ask O'Neill." Forbes suggested evenly.

Teal'c looked to O'Neill. But, what he 'saw' was Daniel Jackson motioning with his head toward the Col, his eyebrows working frantically, indicating.. _'Oh..yeah! ODD!_

Teal'c's brow raised yet again as HE..processed.

"I am having to deal with a stubborn, unreasonable, argumentative , totally nonsensical race of beings." Forbes presented his side of the tale. "What am I to do? The ONLY thing they seem to understand is..force. I am in somewhat of a quandary here. Can you understand and sympathize?

Teal'c..still processed. "Much as the Goa'uld."

Calli frowned hard.

Forbes nodded. "Excellent analogy."

"We aren't anything like the Goa'uld.” Calli snapped.   “Our eyes don't even glow, we don't have worms inside us and for the most part..we don't even dress well.. _you ditz!"_

Teal'c's brows was getting a workout today.

"Look, Mr Jaffa Guy." Calli made her final argument. "All I want to do is go to the bathroom and he won't let me pass."

"Allow her go to..." The large being hesitated. ".. _Allow her 'go'."_

Forbes stepped aside amicably. "Whatever you think best, Teal'c."

The girl passed hurriedly, her cute little nose going up in the air to snub Forbes. "Thank you, Mr. Jaffa Guy. You are a true gentleman."

"You may refer to me by my name...Teal'c."

Calli..blinked. "But.. _you're the 'Jaffa Guy'._

"See? I told you." Forbes shook his head woefully. "Odd race."

" _He IS 'the Jaffa Guy_." Calli snapped. "You even call him that!"

"I call him 'Teal'c' because that is his name." Forbes lied all too easily and quite deliberately. He was really enjoying himself.

"You big liar!" The girl admonished. " _He's a big liar, Mr. Jaffa Guy_!" She pointed at Daniel Jackson. "Ask the 'Archeological Guy, he's heard the big liar call you 'Jaffa Guy'..go on _! Ask him."_

'I believe I did hear at least on one occasion—" Jack grabbed Daniel’s arm hastily.

"SG-13 will crucify you." O'Neill kept his voice low and for Daniel alone.

"..Or..I didn't hear anything?" Daniel altered his testimony quickly enough.

"Archeological Guy." Calli was disappointed to say the least, but she understood. "It's ok." She forgave Daniel.

"I gotta go real bad." She informed the Jaffa Guy. She was off to the nearest facility. "And thanks again..but, on second thought, I should have just peed on the big liar."

Daniel grinned, ducking his head. He made for his office, his hands full of Ancient texts.

Jack O'Neill went in search of cake. William Forbes grinned, going about his business.

Most carried on, 'business' as usual.

Teal'c stood and reviewed all that had occurred. Humans were an 'odd' specie, let alone.. _the Irish._

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Commissary**

"You didn't get her transferred.” Forbes accused irritably.

"You didn't kill Mayborne." Jack reminded. "Is it true the briefing room is bugged?"

"..Probably." Forbes would not put it past Coletti, at least.

"And, that you guys read other people's dossiers?"

"Inquiring minds want to know." Forbes explained patiently.

"It's ok. I made most of mine up anyway." O'Neill drank his coffee absently.

"Yeah, I didn't figure your grandfather, in an Alternate Universe, was Obi Won Kanobi." Forbes admitted.

"That part was true." Jack removed an imaginary something out of his cup with his finger.

"I need her back on the team." Forbes needed Hertz in sooo many different capacities. "You gotta help me, Jack.. _please._ " he stressed.

O'Neill lifted his stare. "Already done."

"You shitting me?" Forbes straightened his tall frame, hope springing eternal.

"We head out tomorrow, after briefing."

"What about Kathern ‘What's Her Face’..eh." Forbes shook his head, feeling badly for the woman. "I mean.."

"Hammond thinks she needs more ‘off-world time’ before assignment to an actual Unit."

Forbes arose. "I owe you, O'Neill!.. _Thanks!"_ the man was one big smile.

"Oh, I know you do.." Jack’s voice had that ‘serial killer’ quality to it again.

It didn't matter. _Hertz was back on the team_. "Can I tell her?"

"Oh...no.” Again, the rather sinister tone was back, an odd gleam was in the dark brown eyes.   “ I want to do that."

Forbes felt a misgiving. "Jack, she IS..back, right?"

"Yeah."

The other man had no choice but to let it go. He tried one last thing. "Can I be there?"

" _Oh, no."_ Jack shook his head woefully, then went back to his coffee.

Forbes wanted to push it but he couldn't take the risk of pissing O'Neill off. He nodded then left the man to his peace.

* * *

 

**Locker Room**

"What are you doing?" Even Jack O'Neill was stumped by this one.

Calli Hertz was bent over, vigorously, no.. _ever so much more than ‘vigorously’_ , brushing the long red hair with maniacal strokes.

She raised, her hair falling every which way about her face. " _Bugs!_ ” the girl breathed out her awe, her eyes as large as saucers.   “Coletti said there were these big honking bugs on that planet today! _He saw the report_.” Her voice broke dramatically, and she seemed close to tears.   “ _No one told me anything about bugs!”_ she shuddered visibly.   “I can feel them! I know they're on me! _EWWWW!"_

O'Neill looked at JJ. The little boy was excited by Calli’s actions, sensing her agitation.

"MAMAMAMAMA."

Hertz stopped brushing her hair, raising again. "..A new word?" she inquired politely for once, forgetting her own troubles for a brief second in time.

"Carter hasn't heard it yet.” Jack snapped. “Daniel has been working with the kid all day. Don't freaking blab!"

"I won't."  She LIKED Carter, after all, but she frowned hard at Beelzebub. And she had tried to be nice to him and everything.

"NUN-NUT." JJ announced proudly. Jack glanced hastily to the little boy and gave him a quick scowl and minute shake of his head.

"..Excuse me?" Hertz looked at the baby suspiciously then..it's father.

"NUN-NUT"  JJ repeated loudly _, his excitement a tangible force in the room now.  He really liked being the center of attention, especially when Jack O'Neill was present._

Calli Hertz narrowed her eyes at Jack ‘Beelzebub’ O’Neill, sensing something just as tangible.

"You're back on the team." Jack had planned telling her another way, but..well..

" _NUN-NUT." JJ bounced happily on his Dad’s arm, waving his cheerio bag this way and that._

"We move out tomorrow." Jack dodged the wildly swinging object.

"What tea.." Calli was determined to rise above her misgivings.

" _NUN-NUTNUN-NUT!" JJ giggled wildly, throwing the cheerios across the room._

Calli tried again. "What.. _team?_ "

"SG-13.” Jack stated absently.   He peered closely at the woman for an inordinately amount of time.   “Is that a bug?”

The statement made Calli Hertz rush to the mirror to check each and every single strand of her hair. That nice feeling about being on the team again, _a total thing of the past_.

She enthusiastically waggled her fingers through the thick mass, shivering violently, making what O’Neill could only describe as a monkey shrieking at the top of it’s vocal perimeters.

“Jesus, Numb Nuts..” he grimaced, covering JJ’s little ears. “Little kid ears, here!”

Hertz only continued to rid her scalp of any and all supposed and real insect life as rapidly and as robustly as humanly possible. The unearthly screeching continued unabated.

* * *

 

  **Star Gate Embarkation Area**

"We're set here, Colonel. Ready to move out." Forbes had checked his team, tightened Hertz' chin-strap, given her the Twinkie. Yeah, they were ready.  SG-13 was once again ‘intact’ and functioning properly. "We'll go through and check it out, ok?"

O'Neill waved a casual hand. "Go.. _check_..be my guest."

Forbes nodded to his team and they walked the ramp and disappeared into the 'puddle' almost in unison.

Jack situated his P-90, motioning his team forward. "Ok, kiddies, let's do this thing."

They materialized on the other side of the gate.

 _It was dark_. No moon. The silence was eerie.

Daniel, especially felt a little creeped-out. He had searched every inch of the heavily forested horizon to the best of his ability, finding nothing but more trees. "Where are they?" he had whispered his misgivings to a reticent Jack O’Neill.

"We're here, Geek Boy." Coletti's voice came out of the darkness to Daniel's left.  

Daniel peered hard, searching in vain for the disembodied owner of the ‘voice.’  

"We've got your Six, Colonel, clear to the tree line." MacAroy's 'voice' advised, somewhere farther up ahead. All Jack could see was pitch black and..more trees.

"The Colonel is on the ridge, Sir." Coletti answered Jack's next question. "We'll Recon, Sir."

"Good." Jack motioned from his hiding spot behind a large boulder. " _Go..Recon_." The man stood slowly, as did the rest of SG-1.   Jack began the walk to the rise a couple hundred meters off.

Daniel came abreast of the man, keeping his voice sotto-voce.

"Is all that necessary, Jack?"

"Is all ' _what_ ' necessary?" Jack spared the man a glance.

"..All the 'blending' thing?" Daniel could not see any signs of SG-13, but apparently they were out there.

"It's just their way." Jack philosophized.

"It's why the General cuts them so much slack.” Daniel was beginning to ‘get it’. “That curse thing, right?"

"How many died on that team before Forbes took charge.” Jack asked. “ He doesn't believe in the curse crap."

"Why couldn't the Brass just, not use that particular designation." Daniel thought of the most simple thing to do.

"Because the other teams were buying into it. People were getting spooked, making stupid mistakes in the field." Jack said.

Coletti, Macaroy came over the rise, at a low crouch and quick pace.

Their manner alerted SG-1 to _something amiss_.

Jack held up a hand and everyone dropped low, even Daniel Jackson.

Forbes approached from a different direction. "Large concentration of Jaffa, Colonel.” He wasn’t even breathing hard.   “I’m guessing..Bocce."

Jack digested the news. "Can we engage?"

"Not unless we want to die." Forbes advised. "Too many."

"We gotta get some Intel for Hammond." _That was their mission_. Jack took the time to process...

"I got bugs in my hair." Calli Hertz had problems of her own. She had followed her infamous leader down the sloping rise to Jack’s left a second ago, falling on her stomach, her hands violently scratching under the helmet she wore.

"Hey!" Forbes growled at the girl, his tone one to be obeyed. " _Focus!_ ” he barked. “Bocce! Over the rise!” he pointed with a curtly raised arm. “ _Danger_! Many Jaffa.. _Kick our asses!"_

Calli sighed heavily and bent over to fluff her hair.

"We get as close as we can, get some numbers.” Jack made his decision. “ Daniel, Teal'c, keep your ears open. Hopefully, you'll hear something we can use." Jack nodded to Forbes. "Your team is better at infiltration. If it's Bocce.. _I want to know_ "

"Hertz, lose the bushes.” Coletti nudged the woman, grinning for her ‘camouflage’ efforts. “You're embarrassing us."

"What about you, Dirt Boy." She moved farther away from the man, lovingly holding firm to her ‘bushes’.

* * *

 

**One Hour Later**

" _What the hell is she doing?!"_ O'Neill hissed his fury.

 _" **Fuck!** "_ Forbes had not authorized anything of that nature!

Calli Hertz fell to the ground, hands held high above her head as she was swarmed by a Jaffa patrol. _Her P-90 was no-where in sight._

"At least the fucking idiot had sense enough to go in unarmed." Forbes started to arise and O'Neill pulled him down, his tone harsh.

" _Don't be stupid_..you're getting captured won't up the odds of getting her out."

Forbes reluctantly resumed his position, knowing ‘sense’ when he heard it. "I am fucking going to fucking kill her!"

"I will fucking help you." O'Neill motioned his people to the positions he wanted them to take.

His orders were followed to the letter. At least some on the team could understand a simple directive.

"Hey, hey, hey!” the woman grimaced, making as little movement as possible. “Down on the ground here!" Calli kept her hands aloft, and kept low, her tone respectfully contrite.

"He will want to talk to me.. _whoever 'he' might be_!" She reminded the angry looking ‘Jaffa Guys’ surrounding her.

" _Tauri! Tauri_! " She cringed as the Jaffa weapons were' armed'. All pointed directly at her.

" _SG-13_." She sweetened the pot, pointing to her arm patch. "No shooting until the head guy says, right? He'll be pissed if you kill me before he has a chance to main and torture.. _you know how he is."_

She chanced a 'look' up. "Good boys." She sensed they would hesitate at least. "Good..boys." She smiled weakly. " _Take me to your leader?"_

One pulled her up roughly, pushing her toward the entrance of the large pyramid that housed, on it's top section, one honking big _Goa'uld Mother Ship._

_It looked a lot bigger this close up. Calli swallowed hard. Maybe her plan to impress Jack ‘Beelzebub’ O’Neill wasn’t such a good thing, after all._

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Upon the Rise**

"Bocce has his main Force in the ship, Colonel. There are a few squads around back.” Coletti reported in.   “What you see is pretty much it. We can get in, get out.” he motioned animatedly. “It’ll be easy to get Stupid Ass and make a run for the Gate."

O’Neill’s face was impassable, impossible to read.

“Mac and I can get her back, Sir." Coletti tried again, his tone sincere.

"Everyone seemed a little relaxed, Sir." Mac reported to O'Neill. "Must be a stop-over or something."

"Anubis is out of the picture. Bocce can afford to 'relax' a bit." Daniel felt the need to help out. He didn’t want to leave Calli Hertz in the situation she was now in.

"What in God's name was she thinking, Major?" Carter just had to ask.

" _She doesn't 'think'_!" Forbes allowed the bitterness he felt. He was terrified for Calli Hertz and if the Jaffa didn't murder her.. _he sure as hell would._

Jack O’Neill sized up his options.

“I think we can probably make a try of retrieval, Jack.” Daniel felt the tension of the group. “I mean, it’s been a while and there has been no squads sent out.”

“Do you think the Goa’uld are stupid, Daniel?” Jack was taking his anger and frustration out on the younger man and he knew it but, he needed an outlet.   “They know we wouldn’t send a stupid woman out here alone. They know we’re out here!”

“Ba’al has other concerns though.” Daniel was the voice of reason and quite frankly, he knew, if Jack didn’t order SG-13 to go retrieve their ‘man’, they would very likely break ranks and do it anyway.

Which would put Jack in an impossible position.  But suddenly, the question was all academic. 

_All hell broke loose!_

Jaffa were converging on their position from all sides, staff weapons firing from every direction imaginable. SG members returned fire instantly. Flashes of weapons filled the darkened night.

Jack ordered the Units to ‘scatter’ and seek cover.

Forbes was up and headed straight for the underbelly of the Mother Ship. Calli Hertz had been taken inside the opened archways. He could still see the girl, standing sedately just beyond the heavy thickness of the portals.

Several guards held their posts, keeping a watchful eye on their captive until someone reported to the Big Cheese upstairs.

 Jack O'Neill lifted the butt of his P-90, striking the large man on the side of the head. Forbes went down.. _and out._  The Colonel motioned, lifting a brusque arm. "Teal'c!"

The large Jaffa picked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder like he was nothing.

" _THE GATE_!" Jack laid down cover fire while his people left. Daniel was by his side but..Coletti had another objective in mind.

Jack cursed bitterly, seeing the young Marine’s escape. He was too far away to prevent the stupid move.

Coletti cut through several advancing troops, taking two out with his weapon and two with the brunt of his shoulder.

Calli witnessed the courageous but futile attempt, shoving one of the guards aside, taking flight as fast as her well-toned legs would allow.

She dodged several tries to halt her escape, having kept her eyes on Tony Coletti’s racing figure, headed in a straight line for his ever advancing form.

If she could reach the tree line where the young man stood, fighting hand to hand combat with a multitude of heavily armed Jaffa warriors, she knew she could make it the rest of the way.

Calli had managed to move past one guard who was more interested in Coletti than her, but the few yards she had covered seemed such a small space when she realized how far Tony actually was.

Calli Hertz felt the staff blast hit her, excruciating pain shivering down the entire length of her body. She went down, hitting the dirt hard, the air expelled from her gasping mouth.

Another blast hit her full from behind, opening a gaping hole in the center of her back.

She lifted her head, her vision swimming dangerously.   Anthony Coletti had somehow eluded yet another swarm of huge warriors.  

Calli motioned the man back with the last ounce of strength she possessed, her eyes fixed on her friend.   _He could not help her now_. She saw the man's stricken features, her heart filling with empathy.

She felt her blood flowing from her body, it pooled in a warm puddle under her arm.

Pain seared her mind and torn body. Calli lay her head down for she had no strength to keep it aloft.

Her last thought was of Tony Coletti.   She hoped the man was not stupid enough think he could keep coming.

_Calli Hertz closed her eyes and..died._

Coletti gave one last look to the woman, sensing the futility of his mission.   He could see dark liquid  congealing into the dirt about her small body.   He didn't know such a tiny form could hold such a large amount of blood.   He closed his eyes, swallowing the revulsion and nausea he was experiencing.

He hauled ass out of the vicinity, nearly getting killed himself, so many times he lost count.

It didn’t seem so important, one way or another, truth told. But self-preservation kicked in and he did what he had to do.

He met MacAroy, who had been trying to get to him but was pinned down by superior numbers. Together, the two men managed to make a path through the Jaffa and just barely..made it through the Gate with their very lives.

* * *

 

**Infirmary**

Janet Frasier stood, outside the Infirmary area, her voice low, filled with concern. She conversed with Colonel Jack O'Neill. "They have been here since it happened, one of them or the other.." She looked into the opened room. "Usually both. They haven't left his side."

O'Neill nodded, nothing more, his eyes on the three occupants of the same room. He stood, hands in pockets of his 'blues'.

"I have to be honest, Sir.” Janet shared her anxieties. “I’m a little out of my depth here.” She stepped closer, speaking in confidence. "He refuses to eat, he won't speak..not even to them." She motioned to Coletti and MacAroy. "He just lays there. I don't know what to do. I’ve thought about consulting with the base psychologist, of course."

Janet sighed heavily. “I think that move would alienate Major Forbes even more so.”

O'Neill put his hand on the woman's shoulder and moved his powerful body forward in that lackadaisical style he had.

Janet felt better, somehow, she just didn't know why. She folded her arms deciding to stay and watch.

If O'Neill couldn't reach the man, she had no other choice but to put the matter into the hands of the professionals. She was a medical doctor..the other was over her head.

MacAroy saw O'Neill, arising at his approach, his eyes filled with trepidation.

 _He managed an ever so minute shake of his head, which Jack ignored entirely_.

Coletti, sat, looking like he had lost his best friend for in reality, he had. He did not rise and Jack thought nothing less of the man for the lack of protocol.

Forbes sensed..Jack's presence.  For the room had grown inordinately quiet.

He turned, in the bed, staring morosely at the new-comer into his very private domain. He rolled over slowly, eventually sitting on the side of the bed.

 _Jack had never seen such hatred on someone's face_. But Jack O'Neill understood all about such emotions. He remained stationary, simply returning Forbes burning gaze.

Without warning, the younger man was up and headed for the Colonel.

MacAroy had expected the reaction having grabbed Forbes’ advance, his arms holding the man back. Coletti had not expected the act from his Commanding Officer, but his instincts were no less honed than Mac's.

Both men held onto the struggling man, careful of his ribs and other injuries but determined not to let him near O'Neill.

Who had not moved a muscle or taken his eyes off the steel blue ones of William Forbes.

" _I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!_ " The man yelled his anguish. " _YOU LET HER FUCKING DIE!_ " Forbes struggled against the two men's grasp,his face a livid mask of rage and anguish. “ _.._ YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!” the man spit his venom. “ _IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT_!”

"Let him go." O'Neill spoke softly.

MacAroy lifted his gaze to first Jack and then..Coletti. He could feel the tension in William Forbes powerful frame. He thought it through, then nodded slightly to Coletti.

The much younger man was confused but he slowly released his death grip on Forbes biceps. His face showed his misgivings.

Forbes glared at Jack O'Neill, his features masked in a dark rage, his body shaking visibly with vehemence.

He stepped, his arm lashing out, his fist connecting with Jack's jaw line.

Janet Frasier gasped her shock, her body stiffening visibly.

O'Neill staggered backward, but did not go down. He regained his balance, slowly swiping blood from his mouth. He looked at the red stain on his hand.

Janet Frasier was torn, having witnessed the incident. She had put a restraining hand on the guard outside the doors, but she couldn’t have said ‘why’. Her instinct was to go offer O'Neill assistance, medical, of course. _But, something held her back_.

"Did it help?" Jack asked the man who stood, his fists clenched..Forbes’ stance, one of prepared defense. _Jack already knew the answer to the question  he had posed, however_.

_Nothing helped..nothing!_

"What ever happened to, ‘ _We leave no one behind’_ , Jack?" The hatred dripped from the man's words and Forbes’ blue eyes sparked an inner loathing.

MacAroy lowered his eyes. _He could feel his friend's pain_. He felt it himself. They were all..grieving. And, he had understood O'Neill's question all too clearly.

Coletti felt shitty. He didn't know what to do or _not do_..or say, or _not say_. It wasn't O'Neill's fault, it was his. _He should have reached Calli in time_.

"I could have saved her." Forbes repeated listlessly, all the demons falling silent for a moment in time.

" _NO, COLONEL!—YOU COULDN'T!_ " Jack yelled, his own brand of demons surfacing. He had stepped, his finger jabbing Forbes’ chest hard! " _YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! NOT TO MENTION YOUR MEN HERE!_ "

Janet cringed at the hateful words being exchanged. She wanted desperately to assist these lost souls, _to do her job!_    But, all she did, _in the end_ , was to stand silently by and..wait for whatever outcome would prevail.

" _THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME!_ " Forbes yelled his belief. The pain too much to bear.

 _"I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN, O’NEILL!_ " The man finally broke down, his face twisting with the torment he was feeling.

He turned, stumbling back to the bed. He crawled into it's safety, pulling himself into a fetal position. His entire body shook. _He was ice-cold inside_ and his mind was tearing into.

MacAroy put a blanket over him, looking to O'Neill for some sort of guidance.

William Forbes face showed his pain, tears streamed down the unshaven cheek line unto the pillow. He thought of Calli Hertz sweet face and.. _wanted to die himself_.

Mac nodded to Jack, offering his silent gratitude.

The man had forced Forbes to confront his pain, to allow a little of what he was feeling to surface . MacAroy knew, instinctively, nothing would ever be said about Forbes striking another Officer.   In actuality, a Superior One.

_Jack O'Neill was not that type of man._

O'Neill closed his eyes for a beat feeling Forbes' pain. The sounds of the muffled sobs choked from the Marine’s throat.   The only sound in the quiet of the room. Jack had felt such emotion before. _He could well empathize_. He opened the brown liquid orbs, turned slowly and walked from the room.

Janet smiled softly for the man. "Thank you, Colonel.” She put a gentle hand on his arm as he passed. __

* * *

**Infirmary...Two Hours Later**

Daniel Jackson entered, noted Coletti sitting beside the Major's bed. He nodded to the man, clearing his throat self-consciously.   "Eh..can I have a moment with him?"

Forbes turned, surprised to see the 'Archeological Guy.'   The man closed his eyes, a peculiar emptiness filling his heart at the remembrance.

 _Calli had christened Daniel Jackson, the ‘Archeolog_ …”   Forbes couldn’t think of that yet. "It's ok.” He nodded minutely to the young Marine, his tone lethargic.   “Take a break, Tony."

Coletti arose slowly, leaving the two men alone.

Forbes rolled over, slowly sitting up.  The blue eyes were empty, devoid of emotion or interest.   "..So?"

Daniel had struggled with his conscience for, well, all last night and most of today.

"I don't know if I should be here." He told the truth for Daniel didn't know how to do anything less. "It could be one..very _wrong_ thing to do.” The young Scientist was already regretting his decision, truth told.   “Very wrong!” he muttered gloomily. “ And God knows, I don't want to get your hopes up, but then again, it’s not right that you..” he motioned. “I mean, I’ve been there.”   _Daniel tended to rattle on_.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Forbes grumbled, his temper short these days.

"Well, no one has thought about the fact that..it was a Goa'uld Mothership. It must carry a sarcophagus.” Daniel began slowly. “Not to say He would have used it, of course.  Had it been _anyone_ other than Ba’al, I’m sure..” the man shrugged helplessly.   “I mean, there really is no need. Major Hertz is,” how to put it diplomatically.   But, Daniel was good at such things.

“She _was_..” Not important enough for a Goa'uld to bother with? _Yeah, good Daniel...tell him that._    “But Ba’al would not pass up a chance to learn something about humans he might not know. And I’ve noticed him..noticing Ms. Hertz in the past.” Daniel scowled a little.   “Of course, she noticed him too. Maybe that was the attraction..”

Forbes arose ever so slowly, his injuries preventing any normal movement. His mind worked feverishly.  He was almost afraid to allow the thoughts flashing through his mind’s eye.

"Are you telling me she could be.." He couldn't even say the word because if she.. _were not_ and he had to relive the past twenty-four hours. _He simply could not survive it._

" _I don't want to get your hopes up_. The chances are very slim that.." Daniel moved carefully, choosing his words with the utmost care. . "And too,” he had to remind the man just _how very slim_ the chances were.   “Even if she was revived, they might have..changed her."

"A fucking snake in her head?"

Daniel shifted his eyes, then reluctantly returned his gaze, a deep sadness within the hazel depths.

"It wouldn't 'take'.." Forbes knew Calli too well. "Her head is completely empty.. _nothing for the damned thing to survive on."_

Daniel smiled gently at the man. "Well, I just thought someone should mention the possibility." He knew Jack O'Neill would not have approved him being here or giving the man false hope of any kind what-so-ever.

"You do understand that what I am suggesting is probably not, _realistically_ conceivable.” Daniel had hated to say the words.   “I just thought.." Daniel wasn't sure what he had thought. But, if the possibility existed and no one explored it..

Forbes walked to the door, struggling with each step. He called out, having located the Marine just down the way.   "Coletti..get my fucking clothes."

Coletti came to the entrance of the infirmary, glancing in.. "Why?" He watched Forbes throw water on his face from the sink and swipe a towel across it. Tony checked with Jackson but the young Archeologist seemed to be as much at a loss as he, himself.

"Just do it.." Forbes snapped. Coletti shrugged and went to do the man's bidding.

"’Archeological Guy’..tell me." Forbes faced the man. "What odds are we talking? Don't spare the truth.” His entire system stiffened. “God..give it to me straight."

"Not good..or, _the other thing_." Daniel knew from firsthand experience how being revived in that damned sarcophagus felt. "Which is worse..trust me."

Forbes thought about what it must have been like for Daniel Jackson. He looked at the man in a different light. "Hey, I know it couldn't have been easy..coming here today. We've not exactly made you feel 'welcome'.."

Daniel downed his head again, not knowing how to respond to the statement.

"I appreciate that you did."

"Jack is not going to be happy with me for doing it." Daniel sighed at the thought.

"It's ok.” Forbes almost smiled.   “He’s more pissed at me now than he could ever be with you."

"You don't know the depth of Jack's abilities, if you think that." Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't know what I did." Forbes let it go because Coletti was back with his clothes.

"Where's Frasier?" The Colonel asked, pulling his pants on over his boxers.

"Why?" Coletti wanted to know.

"What are you.. _writing a book_? Go keep her busy!” Forbes snapped impatiently. “I gotta talk to O'Neill."

"O'Neill.” Coletti was impressed, his expression saying as much.   “Man, you got more balls than I do."

"I know that Coletti. Keep the Doc busy." Forbes hastily pulled on his shirt, grimacing painfully and was out the door and moving as he buttoned it. "Thanks, Jackson. _I owe you_."

Daniel Jackson looked at Coletti. Coletti looked at Daniel Jackson.

"Shit.." The Marine grumbled. _As if things weren't bad enough_. "Does this mean we have to be nice to you now?"

Daniel smiled at the man's downcast face.

".. _Crap_." Coletti went off to keep Janet Frasier busy.

* * *

 

**Locker Room**

Forbes hesitated, approaching the man with reservations but, determined to speak his piece.

O'Neill bent, lacing the combat boots he wore at work.

"I will understand if you want to belt me back?"

Jack straightened, having halted his actions, his expression unreadable.

"..I was totally out of line." Forbes tried again.

"Whatever." Jack disgusted.

The younger man steeled himself. "..I'm ready when you are."

Jack looked him up and down. "Could you possibly..bathe first?"

Forbes took no offense. "Didn't have time! Jackson thinks the bastard Goa'uld could have stuck Hertz in a sarcophagus."

 _"...What?!"_ Jack snapped the question, his fury instant and complete.

"Don't blame him, O'Neill, the fucking guy gave me back a reason to live..you gotta talk to Hammond.   _You gotta get me back on that fucking planet."_

"I don't _gotta_ do anything." _Jack was a Colonel, after all_.  His manner and mood altered with intense ire.   " _SHE ISN'T THERE_!"

"Jack..." Forbes had expected opposition. "I'm asking, here." He put it on more personal terms.

The Col shook his head negatively, his mood certainly no better.   “Ba’al would not wait around for us to return. _He’s long gone!”_

 _He was sooo going to maim and kill Daniel Jackson_.

 **"** Even if she isn't there..I have to exhaust all options. _I gotta TRY!"_ Forbes knew as much. “Jackson can get the Tok’ra to find Ba’al if you ‘ok’ it!”

"No." The other man flatly refused. “I’m not risking anyone’s life for someone who is already dead.”

"If it were Carter..I'd do it for you."

Jack expelled a curse..short and to the point.

Forbes relaxed. _He had 'reached' the man._

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Goa'uld MotherShip**

Calli Hertz awoke, the green eyes opening sleepily. She felt groggy, light-headed, dazed..disoriented.

She shifted her eyes about her surroundings. She couldn’t see much, mind you but, the ceiling above her was strange. Eerie shadows danced on the metallic looking surface.

_She did not know this place._

Things began coming to her mind in succinct, vivid flashes of memory.

Coletti's face..the dark tuff of carefully kept hair, the vivid blue eyes.   _Why was he so sad?_   His eyes were so..very unhappy?

The sound of Mac's voice, in the far distance..cursing.   _Was he mad at her? Had she done something wrong? Mac hardly ever lost his temper with her. It must be bad!_

A soft light surrounded her. She was lying down. She felt the cool lightness of silk on her body, glancing downward.

She gasped at the beauty of the blue robe with a cream sash laying so stately across her shoulder.

 _It was quiet_.   The only sound, a slight..humming.

_Was she dead?_

She remembered pain. Searing white agony. Calli winced at the thought, moving her shoulder this way and that.

There was no pain now..none.

She moved her gaze slowly over the area visible.   Metallic walls, more dancing shadows in the dimness of the room.   Was it a room?

 _Was this heaven?_ She chanced movement finding she was quite able to do so, slowly grasping the edge of the odd box she was in.

No pain, no dizziness even.  She lifted her torso, kinking her body this way and that.

That pulled muscle, the one she got on the exercise machine just this morning.   It was gone as well.   Had it been this morning

 _Beelzebub._   A handsome man, older, greying, tall..stupid.

Calli frowned. ‘Stupid?’

_She did not believe in hell.  She did not believe in Beelzebub._

And why would it matter if she did. Where were the thoughts coming from. Calli covered her face with her hands, attempting to stop the swirl inside her mind.

 _Beelzebub respected the General_.   She liked that about him. _The General_..blue eyes, large man. _Gentle_..man.

Calli forced her eyes back open. There was too many things going on in her head. She was getting a headache.

She was in a room. A very large room. With statues and a fire in the middle of the..

She was suddenly most apprehensive, a shiver running the length of her spine. She hugged her arms, holding herself tightly.

She knew this place now! The emerald eyes widened with suppressed fear.

 _Fuck!_ A Goa'uld MotherShip!  She hastily climbed out of the box, anxious to be on terra firma. 

She was on a fucking Goa’uld MotherShip!

_How did she get here??_

She searched frantically about her surroundings..

Ba'al stood, looking at her.

Those unreadable brown eyes trained and steady. He wore long, flowing robes that suited the 'style' of the being.

Calli Hertz remained very still, her heart pounding loudly in her chest cavity. She could not look away from the dark brown eyes that watched her so..inquiringly.

"I am Ha'Sheem.”  It spoke to her, it's tone both soothing yet somehow deeply disturbing.

"You did not like the box...you have been in one before."

Calli scowled darkly. _Where was the..voice thing?_ This could not be a Goa'uld. _What was wrong with this picture?_

“We have that in common." The voice was cultured and refined. Noble sounding even.   This guy looked like Ba’al but clearly, she had made a mistake.

“I too, was placed in a box..of sorts.” The guy was in a talkative mood, apparently. Calli had nowhere else to be that she was aware, so, she listened politely.

“Ba'al and his Armies conquered. He chose.. _me._ ” there was a definite hint of pride in the dark eyes. “His Host was dying and I was to be, the Privileged One."

She did not understand a word of what this thing was saying. _Was he speaking Klingon? She knew people who did, after all._

The cultured, articulate voice soothed her somehow.

"..I did not wish to be anything other than what I was. High Priest in the service of the Pharaoh himself."

Calli understood the words if not their meaning as yet.

She felt as if she were coming out of a dark haze..nothing was quite clear. And she still heard all these voices in her head. Voices she did not recognize. Pictures of places and things she did not know raced streaks of color and composition into her mind's eye.

'Ha'Sheem, which means..Destroyer of Evil. Ironic, do you not think?"

Calli watched the 'thing' walk about the room as he spoke, mesmerized by the fluidity of such graceful movements.

"Yes, they put me in a 'box' as well. Granted..a nicer one than the one the Iraqi people forced you to endure.” He smiled pleasantly over to a reticent listener.   “But, I had a little friend inside with _me."_

It smiled and the woman felt better for some odd reason.  She smiled back.

"Upon reflection, quite a fitting companion.. _a snake_. Not a symbiote.” It was quickly distinguished. “A _real_ snake. An asp. Quite deadly you know."

Calli frowned. _Did she know about asps_? She searched her thoughts diligently.

"I thought, if I remained very still, the snake would not strike. I could feel it moving about under my clothing. Time passed and I began to get angry." The handsome features hardened and Calli shivered involuntarily.

Calli could understand such a concept, however.

" _This Alien thing_!” Bitterness could be detected in the words and expression. “This.. Conqueror! _Who had destroyed my world_..my future. And it needed _me_ to survive. He could have chosen anyone, of course. I was foolish and proud back then.” His tone changed to a whimsical sigh.   “It seems so long ago."

The silence filled the room for a long moment.

'In the end, I decided to rebel.” It was detached from the tale now, moving slowly to a console in the far end of the chamber.   “I moved and the snake struck. My death was a most painful experience." The being exhaled lightly. "I did not know of the sarcophagus or it's healing abilities, of course. When I awoke..the symbiote awaited me.

"..Why." Was the only word that came to Calli’s befuddled brain.

It waited, it's eyes on her face. Calli began to feel the weight of that stare. She sought for something to say, to fill the developing void.

It still merely looked at her.

"..Are we moving?" She tried another direction.

"We are in transit."

"I was on a planet." Calli was certain, and then..she wasn’t.

"..'In transit’ means.."

" _I know what it means_." She snapped. "Did my people make it to the Gate?"

"I did not order my Jaffa to follow. It was imperative I arrive at the meeting place. Another useless attempt at unification between the remaining System Lords."

"You hold all the power.” She remembered that much. “Why go?"

"Well, I did not wish to be rude."

Calli was confused and troubled deeply.   Ba'al would not care about..such things.

"Do you wish to know the truth? Why I spared your life?" It amused him to tell her, clearly.

" _Ba'al!"_ Calli scooted off the table upon which she had perched, her heart rejoicing. Finally! _Something she understood!_ The glowing eyes and all! Even that did not deter the woman, her joy immediate and welcomed.  

 _God!_ It was good to see him! To see _anything_ familiar! _Even a freaking Goa'uld_. "God!" She breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief, her hands clasped to her breast.

"Yes?"

She hesitated, the uncertainty returning. Was he saying, ‘yes’..he was indeed, _Ba'al_ , or..’yes’, he was .. _God._

"Humans react to me in two ways.” ‘God’ continued to speak.   “Either they fear me or hate me. _You_..do neither." He stated confidently, moving forward.

Calli could have corrected him on that one but she refrained.  She retreated a step.  It stopped.

"Do you fear me?" He lifted an attractive brow.

"Well, _duh!_ " Who wouldn’t fear God.

"You do not show it."

"I was dead.” She motioned aimlessly to the coffin she occupied minutes before.   “Give me a few." She asked graciously.

"You find me attractive."

"Excuse the hell out of me?" Calli blinked her shock. _How did he know that_? But there were priorities. "You.. _are a Goa'uld_!"

"That aside..I think you do."

"Wow, that just shocks the hell out of me.” The woman blinked her ‘shock’.   “ _You._.of all beings, being a little..conceited."

She made a face and Ba'al found himself..amused.

"You stated to the physician, I believe..the day O'Neill kept me waiting.." _Which still annoyed the Goa'uld_ , were his expression any criterion by which to judge. "That you thought my..thighs?” the Being motioned to the objects with a noble sweep of his hand. “How did you phrase it?” he mused thoughtfully for a moment.   “Were to.. _die for_?”

Calli's mouth fell open. Had she done that?!

“I took it to mean..you found favor with my anatomy in some fashion, am I mistaken?”

Calli was beyond speechless, her cheeks heating to a pretty blush.

"My hearing is quite acute." The being moved slowly foward. " _’Swell dresser’_.” Ba’al’s forehead deepened a tad.   “Does that imply that you find my choice of attire..acceptable?”

"You are just soooo not right!" Calli felt compelled to hold up her end of the conversation.

"You entertained me. I did not mind the 'waiting' as much as I should have.” He lifted a hypnotic gaze. “ After your arrival."

She tightened her mouth in annoyance. "Well 'Mr. Ego Guy'.” She snapped. “For your information! I say those things about all the men..males..beings. _Things!"_ She motioned accordingly. "Don't let it go to your head.. _either of them_ or, in _your_ case..all three!" She counted his ‘snake’.

"You do _not_ find me attractive." He placed his hands behind his back.

"Well.." She looked him over, unaware of doing so. "You're ok, I guess..as Goa'ulds go."

He smiled slowly. _He was handsome_ , damn him and..he knew it.

"Your hair is very long.." The dark eyes had swept the unruly fluff for some minutes now.

She grabbed a patch of the curls protectively, bringing a long strand over her shoulder. "General Hammond promised me I didn't have to cut it! _Before_ I joined the team.. _he promised."_

"And..full of debris." Ba'al patiently finished his sentence.

Calli felt about the long mane hastily. " _Oh._ " She raked her fingers through the strands bringing out, in their wake,  tree parts and grass and.. " _Crap!"_ She hastily bent over, fluffing the 'bugs' out, if there were any..which she was now sure, _there was._ " _Ewwww!_ "

Ba'al sighed heavily. "There is something terribly abnormal about you, Human, even forone of your Specie."

"Well that's not very nice!" She raised with a 'hand's on hip's stance.

"I find that quality oddly..erotic." the statement seemed to bewilder the Being.

"...Why ever would you?" It bewildered Calli Forbes as well.

"I have no idea." He told the truth.

"Can I go now?" she practically whined.

"Where would you 'go'..we are in space." Ba’al’s hand swept the area elegantly.

"I meant, I've had a hard day what with dying and all.” Actually, she felt rather revived but he didn’t have to know.   “Can I go to bed?"

The being glanced up from his activities with the panel he operated. " _My bed?"_

"No..thank you." She remembered to be polite.

"You refuse a God." He went back to his 'panel thing.' "You place a high value on your cunt, Human.”

" _HEY_..'Goa'uld Guy!” her cheeks were getting a workout. “ _Watch it!”_

Ba'al waved a hand and a very large Jaffa appeared out of nowhere. The gigantic being bowed his respect.  Ba’al spared the human a glance. "Go with him."

This being was used to giving orders, just like old Beelzebub. Calli suddenly wished Jack O’Neill was standing here beside her.   "He isn't going to push me out of an air-lock or anything..is he?" She eyed the big man suspiciously.

"Would you wish to know if he were?"

Calli thought about it for a very long beat, pouting prettily. _"No_." She admitted.

"Go now."

She went.   Half way to the weird looking exit, something caught her eye. It was bright and shiny. She moved closer to the wondrous object, her hand reaching of it's own accord. " _What does this do_?"

" _Do not touch it."_ Ba’al’s tone was to be obeyed.

She withdrew her hand hastily, balling it into a fist.

" _GO..NOW_!" Ba'al strongly suggested.

She frowned hard at him before leaving in a huff.

* * *

 

**Alpha Site Transmission**

"We have someone that wants to speak with you, General. We thought it would be ok, Sir." The CO ordered the M.A.L.P. directed elsewhere.  It panned slowly.

Hammond's face broke into a huge grin. " _Major Hertz!"_

"Sir! They think I have a snake in my head.” Calli Hertz’ face was more than forlorn. “Can you tell them I don't?"

O'Neill had arisen from his seat, his expression awe-struck. As were most of the surrounding SG personnel, privy to the exchange.

"Major! _We thought we had lost you.”_ Hammond’s face was beaming _._  “It is very good to see you. How in God's name did you end up at the Alpha Site?" Hammond shared his joy of a 'man' down..returned and safe, with Jack O'Neill. " _Are you alright?!_ "

"I can verify she has nothing in her head, Sir." Jack had worked though his shock, his ever present humor surfacing.

Hammond was in such a good mood he ignored the remark.

"I didn't have a G.D.O., Sir. Bocce dropped me off on a planet with a StarGate." Calli looked at the two Marines guarding her. "This place was the only one I could think of without an Iris."

"All that can wait. Let me speak to Col. Ames." Hammond instructed.

"Yes, Sir.." Calli stepped aside.

* * *

 

**Isolation Room # Six**

Janet Frasier had said, _it would only take twenty minutes._

It had been an hour or more.  Calli had checked her watch.

 _Maybe she did have a snake in her head and they weren't telling her_.

Calli felt no different but.. _would she?_ She had never had a snake in her head so she had no point of reference from which to..reference.

She went back to studying the equation, sitting heavily on the small cot provided.

“If 'Y' was 356 and 'X' was 32..then what the hell was _the answer._

She HATED math. But if she wanted to fly that damned plane tomorrow, barring snakes in her head, she had to pass the crummy test.

* * *

 

Forbes stood just..feasting his eyes.

The man had arrived at a dead run a few moments past, pulling up short just outside the ‘No Trespass’ zone marked on the floor by a thick red line. The guard on the door would not let him pass, of course but, it was enough just to.. _see her._

 _Her hair was up in the cutest damned pony tail he had ever seen._ She wore her ‘O.P.’s’ attire, dressed all in black which showed that tiny figure off to perfection _._ She chewed diligently on the end of her pencil, that beautiful face squished up into a totally confused grimace.

It was all he could do not to go take her in his arms and kiss the hell out of her.

"Want me to do those for you?" He ignored the guard's 'look'.  Cheating? Hell, along about now? He would do anything in the entire Universe.. _if this woman asked_.

She looked at the guard then..shifted hopeful eyes to the man.

"Bring it here."

The guard sighed, sending him an _'I'm responsible, here'_..look.

"Oh Shit, John." Forbes disgusted. "She has no fucking snake in her head."

"How do you _KNOW_ that, Forbes?"

"I just do.. _back off_." He snarled. "Give it to me, Calli." He held his hand out for the clip-board. She looked at the guard who, sighed again and turned back around, resuming his stance.

"Come on." Forbes motioned her forward. She handed the papers over to the man. _"You ok?"_ His eyes said so much more than his mouth. Her eyes dropped to..that mouth. His tone wasn’t all that chastising either, truth told.

She could only nod. She felt like crying and she wanted to go to him. To feel his arms around her..to hear him say everything would be alright.

He glanced at the mathematical problems, working them absently. "I am as pissed as hell with you.” He threw her a glare. "Just what the Fuck did you think you were doing that night?” he growled, his heart not in the scolding. “ Did I give you a fucking order?" What the FUCK..."

"O'Neill said to gather Intel..to infiltrate." Calli quickly defended herself, so close to tears she had to continually swallow to continue her defense.

Forbes mastered his desire to strangle her.. "So you thought you'd just waltz in and ask Bocce what we needed to know? _You EVER do something that stupid again_.. _I._. will kill your ass. Are we straight on that point.. _MARINE!_ " He had raised his voice effectively.

Tears welled in the large green eyes and he suddenly felt like crap. He _needed_  to take her in his arms and kiss those wet little lashes. To reassure and coddle.

He swallowed his anger, glancing to the guard once again. _No fucking privacy when you needed it._ He handed the finished equations back to her. "Memorize them. I'll explain the principle later, but for the test tomorrow..just know the answers."

She looked at the paper, swiping at her cheeks. She nodded she understood.

She had been through hell and he had just made it worse but, dammit..she had nearly killed his ass. She deserved so much more than he was giving over.

 _Let it the hell go_.  She was here again! She was safe!   She was..here! _Just like he had prayed for._ The man disciplined his mind. "..So, when the tests come back..what then?” he knew procedure just as well as the next guy but, small talk was needed along about now. “Hammond said?"

"The Doc wants me to stay over-night in the Infirmary."

 _Shit!_ Forbes had hoped she could be released. He needed 'down time' with the woman. He needed it..desperately. "Did that son-of-a-bitch hurt you?"

"Ba'al? No, sir." She forced her depression aside. 'He was fine. Speaking to him is like talking to a Rubik’s Cube, though. I couldn't read him. _Nothing."_ She was hoping for more to report.

Forbes had been searching the petite frame for signs of injury or harm, finding none to his great relief.

"Where.." she searched behind the man, not an easy feat, his shoulders practically blocked the doorway. "Are the guys?"

"Giving me a little time with you.." He remembered they were not alone. "To chew your ass out."

She flushed a little because he had clearly hesitated on the word 'chew' and his look gave a whole new connotation to the word.

Janet Frasier finally arrived and she was smiling.

Calli breathed a sigh of relief. _No snake in her head..yay_!

"Come on out of there.” The physician motioned jovially. “We'll get you set up for the night." Janet grinned at the woman.

"She's probably wanting to just get the hell out of her, Doc.” Forbes tried charm. “Can’t she go home? Coletti can watch her if you want."    

Yeah, Coletti..sure!   Forbes was the only man that she needed tonight, in _his_ humble opinion.

"Nice try, Major..no." Janet Frasier was not stupid. The last thing Calli Hertz needed this night was 'Coletti', ‘watching' her.

The Doctor gave Forbes a _'my momma didn't raise no fools'_ smile. "She needs rest. Rest..is what she will get." Janet lifted an innocent brow. “Thank ‘Coletti’ for me, though. I think we can manage without ‘him’.”

 _Fuck!_ Forbes fell into his brooding mode.   _Damn, he needed to..'watch' Calli tonight_! He needed to 'watch' her really badly. So badly, he did not even notice the atrocious grammar.

"I feel just fine, Doctor.. _really_." Calli needed someone to 'watch' her tonight..not Coletti, of course. _ewwww._

She looked at William Forbes. "I would dearly love to go home and take a long, leisurely shower."

 _Oh shit, yeah, baby!_ Forbes thought that was an excellent idea.. _the best fucking idea ever!_

He looked hopefully to..Janet Frasier.

Janet caved, what with those big green eyes of Calli Hertz’ and those cow-eyes of the good Major beseeching her. "Well, it's against my better judgment, but..alright."

"I'll get the truck! " Forbes started off, his joy complete, then realized the implication of his statement.

The man slowly retraced his steps, turning back. "I mean, Major." He attempted to cover his mistake, hastily consulting the woman in question. "If _you_ would..well, it's probably best if someone drives her, right, Doc? Just to make sure she, you know..gets home alright and what-not.” He asked politely. “..Right?"

The guard at the door had relaxed his stance long ago and now caught Forbes' eyes.   The man’s were all too knowledgeable. He shook his head minutely, woefully, as if to say.. “ _Yeah, good ‘save’ Forbes. Very believable story there.”_

Forbes frowned for the fact. _What the fuck_. He didn’t care what anyone thought at this stage.

"I think that is a very good idea, Major Forbes. You are kind to suggest it." Janet, on the other hand.. _was one Classy Lady._

"Got everything you need?" The 'Classy Lady' addressed Calli Hertz. Who nodded that moppet head eagerly. "Well, report to the Infirmary tomorrow morning and it's ok if you sleep in a bit. I'll clear it with the General."

Calli smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Doc.” She motioned with her head, indicating the ‘Snake Report’ Janet held in her hands.   “but, mostly.. _for that."_

"No problem! Let me know if you need anything before tomorrow morning. I have some sleeping pills if you.." Janet looked at Colonel.. _Major_ William Forbes. "No..guess not.” Janet was good at reading people.   “ Get out of here, you are wasting my valuable time." It was, Janet, in reality who made a discrete exit, however.

Forbes stood, looking at the woman then he sensed someone’s eyes. He cut a cool glance to the guard who stood, blatantly..watching. "I believe you can go now, Sergeant."

The man grinned and..went.

Forbes went back to 'looking' at Calli Hertz. He looked at her for a very..long..time.

"So..” his tone was low and intense, his stare a confidently straight-forward one.  “You want it here? In the truck or..at the house?"

Calli thought about his question. "What about the guys?" Surely, they would be coming soon to see how she was faring..and all.

" _Fuck ‘the guys’.”_ Forbes knew Mac had enough sense to give them some time together and that he would explain the concept to Coletti.   “What about me? What about _my_ ‘needs’?"

She raised a more than seductive 'look'. “I have not been made aware of any of your ‘need’s..Colonel.”

“I shall remedy that unconscionable omission just as soon as you answer the question I put to you.” The man iterated steadfastly. “Here, in the truck..or at the house, Major!”

Calli mused, frowning hard.   “..All of the above, Sir?” she thought she had the correct answer for once. And if Forbes’ look was any measure, she had hit the nail directly on the head.

Colonel William Forbes took his hands out of his pockets. _He was going to need them_. Then moved slowly..toward the woman.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Carter felt infinitely better today. Jack O'Neill seemed to have conquered whatever demons that had been hounding him of late. He was a very private man and she hadn’t wanted to interfere.   The woman knew,of course..what was troubling the man.

He had made the impossible command decision to leave Calli Hertz behind. It had weighed heavily on Jack's mind. He had not been sleeping of late. She would awaken to find him gone, usually out with that telescope of his until all hours of the night.

He had slept last night and..they had made love. He had been tender and gentle and perfect.   It was as if he had missed her or something. Carter knew, _she_ had missed the man.

But he was back now, and they were having breakfast.

"NUN-NUT."

"JJ." Carter scolded. "Why do you teach him those things, Sir?"

"What makes you think I taught it to him?"

"Jack O'Neill!" She put her hands on her hips, halting her cleaning around the baby's chair. "You know very well you taught him that!"

"Ohhh!" Jack confided to JJ, leaning to steal a cheerio. "MY turn to get 'scolded.” He cut the woman a mischievous look.   “Little does she know.”   He whispered conspiringly to the little boy.   “DADA.. _likes it_."

"Very amusing." Carter put the cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "I don't care what you say, I've been here the past few days and..it was killing you. Having to leave Calli Hertz behind." Carter put the detergent in the little slot. "And you are glad _she is back_."

"Of course, I am. She owes me money." Jack lifted JJ out of the chair. "Come on buddy. Let’s get you washed up and spiffy."

"NUN-NUT."

"Yeah, old Numb-Nuts is back.” Jack philosophized, sighing heavily. “Sad, but true.”

The little boy’s eyes were bright with excitement.   JJ had Jack O’Neill all to himself for the moment and he was loving the attention.   "… _MAMAMAMA._ " He jabbed happily, sticking another cheerio in his mouth. Crunching loudly on the tidbit.

Jack sought out Samantha Carter, having given his kid the ‘thumbs up’ sign. About damned time the little munchkin let it fly!

The woman had turned, her expression a stunned one..her beautiful mouth falling agape.

Jack smiled slightly at her face. _Total shock_.

" _MAMAMAMAMA._ " JJ reached his arms out for the woman to take him. Carter burst into tears, rushing to take the little one from unresisting arms and enclose him in hers. She buried her face in the sweet smell of JJ's neck, bawling like a baby.

Jack understood, his smile a tender one. He allowed her to feel what she needed to feel. His hand rubbed her back soothingly. He patiently waited for the moment to pass.

JJ had done good. Jack kissed the little one’s forehead paternally.

"D-Did you h-hear?" Carter sniffed, having gotten herself somewhat under control, finally.

"What h-he called me?"

"At least it wasn't Numb-Nuts"

She laughed/cried. And kissed JJ all over his face. "My little angel."

"And that would make _me?_ " Jack need confirmation.

"A pain in the butt, Sir." She took JJ off, calling over her shoulder. "Can you start the dishwasher, Colonel?" The woman kissed the baby repeatedly, smiling joyously.

"Hey.." Jack called after the woman. That was _her_ job. "I'm the Ranking Officer here."

"Yeah.” The woman sighed heavily, putting the baby down, searching the drawers for some fresh clothing.   “Start it ..will you?"

Jack frowned, looking at the machine in question then sighed, going to start the damned thing.

It was only one button, sure, but that button was some kind of damned metaphor. He wasn’t sure what it signified but he was pretty sure, he didn’t like the implication.

* * *

 

 

  **SGC—Jack's Office**

"Hey, got a few minutes?" William Forbes had checked to make sure no one was lurking around outside the office, before sticking his head in O'Neill's opened door.

The man was sitting, shooting paper wads into a basket with a make-shift sling-shot made of paper clips and a rubber band. A _honkin big_ rubber band. More _'fire-power'_ , Forbes assumed.

"What's up?"   Jack made a perfect hook shot and balled his fists in a _'yes!_ ' gesture.

"..I would usually go to Mac for stuff like this, but.." Forbes sighed his frustration.

"Stuff like what?" O'Neill asked suspiciously.

"You and me, Jack. We’re the same in a lot of ways, I think." Forbes sensed that. "Mac? He has a tendency to take Calli's side.'

Jack listened but prepared another missile to be launched in case he became bored.

"And besides, it's personal and what Mac knows, Coletti finds out sooner or later. That would be bad.." Forbes understated. " _Very bad_."

Jack prepared another missile.

"I know what I say to you, stays here. Right? Even if it's about Calli?"

Jack thought that one over. "..I don't know. If I have ammunition,” he told the truth. “I usually shoot.”

"This is serious shit, Jack. I'm coming to you as one man to another." Forbes snapped his annoyance.

"What?" Jack snapped his annoyance right back. He hated when someone confided in him.

"Well, it's kinda..delicate."

"You knock her up?" Jack could be ‘delicate’ if the occasion called.

"’Delicately put’,” Forbes shrugged mentally. “But no..she uses the pill."

"Too much information!" Jack warned testily.

"Ok, well..” Forbes tried again, striving for ‘diplomatic’.   “It’s more..” No, that wasn’t the way. “Since she’s come back, she has..changed."

"For the better?" Jack lifted hopeful eyes. "She's not stupid anymore?"

"She isn't stupid, Jack and ‘for the better’?..depends on your outlook.” The man shrugged massive shoulders.   “ Hey, you know, I'm a Stand-Up guy, right?” Forbes told his side of the story. "I mean, I've had women, some a lot older than me more experienced, if you get my drift and I've tried a lot of crap in my time.."

" _But?_ " Jack heard the proverbial 'but' coming.

"Jack! If you say anything about this to her!” Forbes didn’t trust easily. “I'll take my P-90 and shove it up your..."

" _What?!"_ Jack was getting impatient. "Have a life here..kinda like to get back to it."

"She wants to do..kinky shit." Forbes blurted. "Stuff I'm a little uncomfortable with."

"You ended your sentence with a preposition." O'Neill narrowed his eyes.

" _JACK!"_

"What 'kind' of 'kinky shit'?" Jack got back on track. "Cuffs, whips, leather..chain saws?"

Forbes sit down, pulling the chair closer to the desk and leaned, lowering his voice. "She wants to use this.. _thing._ On... _ME!_ ” he hitched a thumb to his chest, his expression saying it all about what he thought on that particular subject. “Then, when I balked, she got real shitty and said Ba'al would have no problem with it. _What the hell does that mean_? Did the bastard try something with her? _Did she like it_? I wanted to smack the hell out of her."

"What.. _'thing?'_ "

Forbes clearly did not want to say. "..I'm not wanting to say." He confirmed. "Just..well, the point is, am I being a dick? I've used one on her."

" _Ah_ " Jack ‘got it.’ "The anal 'thing'." He sat back in his chair to ponder his time with Carter and.. _the anal 'thing'_.

"So..you're saying _what_?" Forbes wanted to know.

Jack still..pondered.

"Jack?"

"..What?" Then at the other man's 'face', he straightened in his chair. "No, I don't _THINK_ so."

Forbes relaxed. "Yeah, that's my sentiments as well.

Jack nodded sagely.

"But..what if Carter asked _you?"_

"She better not."

"But, what if she did. I mean, you want to please her, right? And she tries things for you..right?"

"Never mind about Carter."

"Ok, but, I'm thinking..on one hand, this has to be a two way street. What if Calli starts refusing to try things I want? _I got a lot of stuff I need to explore, Jack._..if you catch my drift?"

"Yeah and it's making me nauseous."

Forbes ignored the man, continuing. "And on the second, I personally..just don't want to go that particular route."

"Let's check with Teal'c." Jack picked up the phone. "He's a man of the world, actually.. _two_ of them. He should know the answer."

"Hey! No names..all hypothetical!" Forbes warned.

Jack could 'do' hypothetical. He explained the situation to the Jaffa who listened patiently without interrupting the Colonel’s somewhat lengthy analogy. "...Ok...yeah. Got it. Thanks, 'T'.”   Jack hung up the phone, his expression benigh.

Forbes waited anxiously. "So?"

"His considered advise on the matter is.. let the psycho hose bitch stick the thing up your ass."

"..Teal'c said that?"

"I'm paraphrasing." Jack admitted.

" _Really!_ " The younger man was a little surprised. "Can't see Teal'c allowing a female to do that to him."

"Me either."

"Think he's shitting us?"

"...No." Jack sighed.

"...Would you do it now?"

"No."

"Not even for Carter?"

"No."

"..You're lying, aren't you, Jack."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No.. _I'm not."_

"Yes.." Forbes pretty much suspected it. " _You are!"_

"No.." O'Neill was pretty much sure he wasn't. " _I'm NOT!"_

Forbes looked at the man then arose, pushing the chair out of the way with the back of his muscular legs. "...Well..thanks for listening."

"Yeah, next time? Go to MacAroy...made me a little sick, here." Jack dismissed several disturbing images flying through his brain.

Forbes left the office, a little wiser than when he came, but..still undecided on the matter, truth told.

* * *

 

**Corridor A..SGC**

"Carter, you think you might ever want to stick something up my ass?"

"No Sir...your head is usually in the way." The woman had tried to hold that one in, she really had.

 _"HEY!"_ Jack took offense.

"Sorry." She just felt so damned good today. A little mischievous..light-hearted. JJ had called her _MAMA_ , after all. "What are we talking about, an anal probe?"

"Are we calling it a 'probe'?"

"Let's do, for arguments sake and,” she shrugged aimlessly. “I don't know..maybe." She had contemplated it, after all.

"You're joking..right? Take your time! Don't answer just like.." He snapped his fingers. " _That_! This is serious crap here."

The woman did as she was told, processing carefully.  "I was defiantly not joking, Sir."

"Carter!” Jack’s mouth fell open. “...I'm shocked. And quite frankly..a little disappointed." _And Jack was._

"Oh, I doubt if you would be, Sir." She cut him an all too knowledgeable 'look'. "Trust me on this one."

She walked away..humming.

 _Alpha Males_. Carter didn’t even try to hide her smile. Sometimes they could be downright..wussies! The thought amused Samantha Carter. Balking at something so mundane and quite frankly, rather pleasant in nature. But..their macho side refused to accept the visual imagery of the subject matter discussed.

Her grin widened. Perhaps tonight...she would bring the subject up for discussion again, if only to see Jack O'Neill's reaction.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Infirmary:           **Mature Subject Matter**

"I have this pulled muscle, Doctor." Daniel Jackson showed Janet Frasier his well-developed bicep. "I think it might be all that exercise you have been prescribing of late." The blue eyes chastised the woman slightly, the man glancing around.

There were too many people milling about for him to say what needed to be said, but Daniel was resourceful. He thought he could convey his needs in minimalist terms.

"Well, regardless.” Janet’s brown eyes blinked innocently up that the young Archeologist. “It’s good for you..Doctor." the woman caressed the word and the man’s healthy build.

"Oh,please.” It was hastily insisted. “ Call me Daniel."

"I prefer.." Janet moved decidedly closer, on the pretense of grasping a chart on the table next to the bed Jackson sat upon, her breast brushing incongruously against the man’s forearm. She turned a heated stare, their faces so close, Daniel could see the dark flecks of gold in those amazing eyes.   " _Doctor._ "

Daniel smiled happily, enjoying her ‘delivery.’   "I was just wondering.” He shifted about on the examining table, bracing his body with his arms which again, showed off the amount of time the man had been spending in the gym these days under Teal’c’s tutelage.   “Is there some way to..eh, work it out, maybe..the stiffness?"

The man gave over his entire attention, hanging on the woman’s every word now.

Janet mused openly. "I believe so." The thought seemed to astonish her.

"When?" Daniel arose quickly, his face exhibiting his growing excitement.

"Tonight?" Janet checked with the man.

"Sure.” Daniel was a little disappointed.   He had hoped for.. _sooner._ His scowl turned serious.   “ _You will_ do that..anal probe thing, right?" he needed clarification, moving..closer still.   “I mean, that condition that I have? I think it’s returning. You assured me, you could fix it with..the anal probe thing.”

"It's what I do, Doctor Jackson." She promised with her eyes. "The ‘probe’ thing takes a few tried before it ‘sticks’.   But eventually, _I just know_..you will be all better.” She soothed expertly.   “Do you trust me, Doctor Jackson?” she blinked innocuously.

"With my life." Daniel replied sensually.   “Among other..really cool things.”

She smiled her most professional smile. “I’m glad to hear it. Eight o’clock then?”

“Seven.” Daniel corrected with a stern look.

“Even better.” Janet purred seductively.

"Thanks, Doc..I feel better already." Daniel was in his ‘Happy Place.’

"You 'look' pretty good too." Janet’s eyes swept his body meticulously.

Daniel glanced down the lab coat the woman wore so effectively.   Janet was a tiny little thing but Daniel was rapidly learning..she had hidden depths.   The coat concealed much.   The man remembered just _how much._

"Still have that nurse's outfit?" he wanted to check.

"Still have your cape?"

"Dry cleaned and everything." Daniel smiled politely.

"You think of everything..'Archeological Guy." Janet sighed breathlessly.

"Don’t do that here.." Daniel’s slacks were suddenly a little too tight in certain places, the sound having vibrated along his nerve endings most pleasantly. He loved it when she made..sounds.

"See you at seven?" Janet lifted perfectly arched brows, her demeanor one of professional courtesy.

"I will be there with bells on." Daniel stated emphatically.

"..And I trust.." Janet swept his frame with interest. She held her clip-board to her chest. " _Little else?"_

Daniel Jackson inclined his head minutely. “My Lady’s wishes.”

He started off only to grin at the called out rejoinder. " _Kinda liked you in the flag too."_

There was an infectious lightness to the man’s steps as he continued on to his office. The day was definitely..looking 'up'.

 

**SGC Corridor**

"Hey!” William Forbes was trying to catch up with the woman, his strides easily overtaking her’s.   “Honey!"

"Don't you ' _Honey_ ' me..you big wuss!" Calli Hertz side-stepped Forbes attempt to 'reconcile', shaking his hand off her upper arm area.   "I ask one little, teeny thing of you, and you go all ballistic on me?” the woman pushed on his chest, to move the guy out of her path.   “ _Forget it_!”   She waved an imperial hand, dismissing him entirely.

She continued on down the corridor, her nose haughtily lifted. She had only gone a few steps when, she halted abruptly, nearly causing a rear-end collision for the man had followed her back down the hall, wishing to settle the dispute.

"Oh, and Colonel?” she sought him out, her smile a sugary saccharine one.   “Do you remember that cute little black bra and panties set you like so much?” she stepped decidedly closer, her finger trailing a seductive trek down the front of the man’s BDU shirt, her tone ever so pleasant.   “The one that is barely there?”

The little conniving bitch leaned..closer, her full lips pursed ‘just so’.   “And shows most of my tits?” Both she and the man glanced to the objects in question, Forbes’ stare lingering lovingly. “And is really, _really_ easy to get off because the panties untie?”

Forbes knew the items well. He freakin loved those ‘items.’

Calli smiled prettily for him, those eyes for him alone.   “Not gonna see them.. _not ever again!"_

Forbes closed his eyes to her mood then dropped his head heavily. He hadn’t thought this would be easy.

The visual aid Calli had used was enough to get him hard. He hoped no one had noted.

He cleared his throat self-consciously, drawing in copious amounts of fresh air to clear his..head. _Both of them._

He hurried to catch up to her, the little ass swishing saucily as she went. _He really liked that little ass._

"Baby..” he tried again, keeping his tone low, for her ears alone.   He dodged other military personnel from time to time, striving for ‘professionalism’ at all costs.   “I thought we could compromise on the issue.” He caught her arm again.   “Hear me out..please?'

His eyes beseeched her.

Calli had stopped slowly, her eyes on the contact.   Forbes dutifully removed his hand.

 _"What?"_ She had an adorable little pout on her face that turned the man inside out. _Fuck her..hopefully..later._

" _How about.."_ He stepped closer, lowering his voice. The halls, as usual had too many damned people in them for his tastes.   He motioned to a more discrete spot, a few feet away.

Calli thought about it but finally sighed heavily, allowing herself to be led to the small alcove which housed two small office spaces.  

Forbes made sure they were relatively safe from prying eyes and ears.   He put his cards on the table, his manner confident but malleable. "If I take you out to that new restaurant.” He knew she had enjoyed their last visit.  

“We see a really cool movie, maybe.” He shrugged “That one with all the Zombies is playing over at Fort Carson” he sweetened the pot.

“If that doesn’t interest you, maybe after dinner, how about we stop off at the mall and I buy you anything you want _? Sky’s the limit!_ "   The soldier stepped closer still, his tone dropping a notch or two, his eyes promising her the Universe. " _Anything your little heart desires.."_

Calli mused on the notion. "How about buying me..” she licked those amazing lips slowly, the green eyes lifting sensually.   .. _An anal probe_?" She smiled sweetly at him before continued on down the corridor.

For Calli Hertz, _there was a principle involved here_. She tried things she was uncomfortable with for the man. It sucked he would not do the same for her.

* * *

 

**Calli Hertz' Apartment**

"Don't hang up, _please_." The man’s tone was tight, it had cost him a lot to make the call but he just couldn’t stand the tension and depression one second more.

Calli didn't hang up. She already missed the man. Just to hear his voice.. _DAMN HIM_. "Leave me alone! “ she practically whined. It had been a real shitty day and now, it was getting better which she hated.   “I can't do this if you keep.." She halted abruptly, realizing too late, what she had admitted.

The silence was deafening as Forbes processed. The man was anything but dumb. He closed his eyes in open relief. Leaning his head against the phone handle for a short interval.  

"Shouldn't have said that, baby.." He told her what she already knew. "Should not have told me..that." He whispered his gratitude.

He could hear her breathing and it soothed his soul.   “ I'm missing the hell out of you. Why are you torturing me, you little bitch. You know I want you here!"

Calli swallowed hard, her heart beating so hard in her chest she was sure he could hear it, even though the phone line.

"When I got here tonight and...you weren't here..." He poured his heart out to the girl, unashamed of his weakness for her. "I hate this damned place without you in it. Come home, baby.” He was ok with pleading.   “Get in that fucking little car of yours and come to me.” The thought made his mouth watere. “ Or..I will come to you. Just say the word. Let's end this shit. I want to be with you so badly.”

Calli gripped the phone tight, her will weakening. “No..I can’t do that. It’s wrong. That you won’t find any middle ground for me. _It’s just wrong_. I do for you, all the time!”

Forbes closed his eyes to his despair. “I know you do, Calli.” He did. “And truthfully, I’m not even sure why I..” he wasn’t sure he wanted to go there just yet.   But the silence on the other end of the line made his decision.

“Can I..tell you something without you sharing it with Coletti?” He rasped hoarsely.   That? He would not allow but he knew she shared everything in the entire Universe..with Coletti.

“I don’t break confidences!” she took umbrage.

“But..you have to give me your word because this is important to me, ok?”

She nodded.

“..Are you nodding, Baby?” he half grinned.

“Oh..eh.” Calli felt stupid. “I won’t tell anyone. My word, Colonel.”

The man leaned back, running his hand through his hair. “..I’ve been thinking about this issue between us all day and asking myself.. _why?_ ”

“What do you mean?” she was ready to be pissed.

“Why it bothers me so much.” Forbes had no answers but he thought he had figured out a portion of the problem.   “What you asked of me.”

Calli let her anger go, sitting back into the pillows of her couch, tucking her legs beneath her body.   She was more than willing to listen and discuss the issue.

“I was eighteen when I joined up.” Forbes shook his head, smiling slightly. “’Fresh off the farm and green as a cucumber’.”

Calli couldn’t visualize the man other than how he was.

“The first day of Boot Camp can be rather daunting for..well, _anyone_ but especially for a kid that never got to the Big City except when someone in the family passed and it was required.”

He was telling it in a round-about way, he realized but he had to do it like this.

“I met this guy.” His tone was guarded but determined. “He sorta took me under his wing. He was older, though not by much. But he had been around and guys in the Barracks respected and looked up to him, you know?”

“I don’t like him.”

Forbes was intrigued. “Why not, Calli. You didn’t even know him, Honey.”

“I know people like him.” The woman stated simplistically.

“Well..” Forbes gave her the benefit of a doubt. “Anyway, one night, we pull Guard Duty, right? So we’re bull-shitting, passing the time and he starts telling me about this guy he knows back in Chicago.” The man stretched out on his bed, making himself more comfortable. Most times, he hated talking on a damned phone but he was kinda glad that he didn’t have to face Calli Hertz in this particular instance.

“Long story short, the guy ‘outs’ himself to me.” Forbes stated quietly. “I’m not one to judge on such things but, I have to tell you, this blew me away.”

Calli remained silent, allowing the story to unfold.

“Thing is, I really liked the guy. I admired his ethical outlook and trusted him explicitly as a fellow Marine. I would gladly have put my life in his hands.” Forbes was not proud of what he must admit next.   “..I don’t why but,” he shook his head minutely, recalling that moment in time.   “Afterwards, it just couldn’t be like it was. I tried, Calli..I swear I did.”

The silence was deafening and he wondered fleetingly if her estimation of his character had fallen. “I found myself avoiding him. Making excuses to do so.”

Again, the silence.

“I know it was my hang-up, not his. Well, I know it _now_.” Forbes admitted. “He was a stand-up guy. He told me the truth and for his effort, I was a shithead to him.”

Calli didn’t know what to say or how to respond.

“Truth is, I’ve always felt weird about things like that.” Forbes rubbed his hand across his face. “..The Shrinks tell me it’s all Freudian. I don’t know from ‘Freud’..” he shrugged self-depreciatingly.   “I do know, until you.. _Hathor_.” he corrected hastily. “Until that night with Hathor, I had never shared myself like _that_ with anyone else, not even Annie.”

Calli wasn’t particularly shocked by the news.

“Annie never asked.” He chuckled softly.

“She understood you are a very private man, Colonel.”

“Yeah?” he had to question the statement. “Then why did I enjoy the act so freakin much?”

Calli’s eyes lowered and she blushed a bit.  

“I’ve always thought of masturbation as an intensely personal thing but..that night.” The man often relived the moment in his mind.   “Was one of the most erotic moments I’ve ever experienced. All these years, refusing to even consider..any such involvement, even with my wife. I wonder what I’ve missed, Calli. Thinking, believing like I do.”

“Mac says, it’s never easy to show your true face to others.”

“Guess not.” The man philosophized.   “I want to experience things with you. _I do_.” He did! “God knows I do!”

“I envy Hathor.”

“..What do you mean?” he prompted.

“Such familiarity with you.” Calli moved ever so carefully. She too, was fiercely private to the point of introversion if pressed.   “Sometimes, when you’re showering..I watch you.”

The man sit up slowly, careful not to over-react.   “Do you?”

She nodded. “You remind me of one of those statues over by the museum.” She defended herself. “..It’s ok to like a Work of Art, right? There’s nothing weird about that.”

“Work of Art!” the man chuckled, a little embarrassed but decidedly flattered. “ _Hell, Woman!_    You’re talking Teal’c, _not me_. My damned body has been knocked around so fucking much. My back is a map of scars.”   He knew as much.   “I’ve got more bullet holes in me than a practice target. _Work of Art, my ass!”_

“I like your thighs.” Calli’s voice softened and she scooted unto a more comfortable position, her legs thrown over the back of the couch.   “You have great thighs.”

It was so much easier to say these things to him when his eyes weren’t staring at her. Calli was enjoying the freedom.

Forbes stopped chuckling, his attention caught. “..Yeah?”

“Yes and..” the woman remembered last Friday, at his home. “I like how your chest hair tapers down your stomach.”

Forbes pulled at his ear. “Some women..don’t like chest hair, I hear.” He was floundering but he worked on instinct.

 _“I do.”_ Calli’s tone washed over him like honey.

“Calli?”

“Yes?”

“..What are you wearing?” if it was going this route, he might as well settle in for the ride.

“Excuse me?” she was confused, clearly.

“I have on those blue boxers with the black band.” He guided her gently. “You know the ones?”

“..Yes.” Calli liked those boxers.

“I was laying here on my bed, thinking of you so..I called, you know?” he set the scene. “Where are you?”

“On the couch.” Calli glanced about herself, reaching for her diet coke on the nearby coffee table. “Why?”

“Because I want to visualize.” He told the truth.

Calli’s brow furrowed.

“So..what are you wearing?”

She hesitated, sitting her drink aside. “I was going to lie and say something sexy but..” she grinned.   “I have on my old green tee and some panties.”

“What color panties?” he asked enticingly.

Calli checked. “Pink.”

“You _are_ wanting to do the ‘phone sex’ thing, right?” he checked.

The woman was astounded. “ _What?_!” she sat up, shocked. “Ohh! Is that what you..”

“Hey, I am all for it.” Forbes informed her.

“..Have you done it before?” she didn’t like that thought one bit.

“Actually, no.” he chuckled. “But I’m suddenly open to new things..you?”

“I..I don’t think I know how to do it.” Calli was surprised to realize.   “Coletti hasn’t said anything yet about..stuff like that.”

“I see.” He held his smile.

The silence was terribly uncomfortable for the woman. But, she had, after all, encouraged him to be more open.

“..I like your hands when they..touch it.” She blurted.

Forbes’ brows lifted. He sought vainly for some profound words. Nothing seemed to top that remark though, at least, not in his book.

“Your hands are so strong.” Calli warmed to the autonomy of her situation. “And yet they touch me so gently.”

“I like touching you.” He murmured.

“I like the smell of you..down there.” She motioned accordingly. “How it responds to me.”

Her awkward attempts were arousing the man. Much more so than any practiced monolog or fake words of praise.

“You fill me completely and it feels good inside of me.”

Forbes closed his eyes, his breathing a little shallow suddenly.

“I like the taste of you.” She confessed. “I didn’t think I would but..I do.”

The man swallowed hard.   “..I like everything about you, Baby.” He confessed right back. “I was in Italy a few years back, on Assignment and I come out of this really small alley which opened into a gigantic Court Yard.”

Calli hugged her pillow close, listening intently.

“There was the most magnificent Church I’ve ever seen and in the middle of this Plaza was a fountain with a statue of a man and woman.” Forbes _needed_ to share in this instance.   “She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, Calli..with long flowing hair and perfect breasts and an ass to die for!”

Calli smiled.

“I didn’t want to leave her.”  he admitted. “But duty called and when it was over, I tried to find her..to locate the Church. It was like I needed to see her again, you know? To say a proper goodbye?” the man shook his head at such whimsical thoughts.   “Which sounds stupid, I know.”

“Did you find her?”

“I only had a twelve hour window and some bastard was tracking my ass when I found the alley.  I had gotten turned around.” The man sighed heavily.   “If I had more time but..then I didn’t really have to find her, _she found me.”_

“I don’t understand.”

“Remember that day when Mac first introduced us?” he queried.   “You took off that damned burka and that red hair fell down all soft and flowing?”

“It was hot in that stupid thing.”

“I saw those green eyes first and they blew me away but..when the rest of you was unveiled?” the Marine drew in a shaky breath.   “It was the first time I went home and made love to Annie while thinking of another woman.”

“ _You are lying_!” Calli snapped waspishly. “And you better just stop it, _right now!”_

“Well, the image of what you represented.”   He hastily corrected.   “All mysterious, covered up all over then, a beautiful butterfly comes out of her cocoon!”

Calli’s head lowered. “I’m not.. _that._ I’m not..” she knew what she was. “Beautiful. I can be cute.” She knew that as well. “But, I’m not beautiful.”

“You _are_ beautiful, inside and out.” he stuck to his guns.   “But the next time we met, was..the High-Jacking.”

Calli fell silent.

“I wasn’t good for anything for a while after that but I never forgot you, Calli. I swear.”

“I was always interested even when Annie and I were together.” She needed to know. “I tried not to be, God is my witness and I put it down to the fact, we were fighting a lot back then.”

Calli had started to object but the man had hurried past the remark.

“I wanted her to give up her career because I thought it was too dangerous and she didn’t want that, so..there was a lot of friction between us even before the plane incident.”

“You were right, Colonel.” Calli reminded.

“That’s not the point. I knew her job when we met and she knew mine.” Forbes said. “She never asked me to stop being a Marine.”

That was between his wife and him, Calli knew, so she shut the hell up.

“Hindsight, huh?” he shrugged. “So, I could take a few hours listing every thing I love about your body but ‘everything’ seems to cover it nicely.” He got back on track.   “If I had to pick? I love the feel of your ass cheek in my palm but your breasts are phenomenal!”

Calli glanced to her breasts trying to see them through his eyes.

“And you do this thing with your tongue when you’re really into a kiss that makes me want to cream my BDUs.”

A slow grin crossed the woman’s face.   “If this is phone sex, I like it.” She advised. “How long does it take to get down to the good stuff?”

“ _Oh, you want the ‘good stuff’_.” He teased, his tone pure seduction. “You know what I’m doing right now, Calli?”

“Knitting me a sweater?”

Forbes reached inside his boxers, grasping his cock. "Pumping my cock, slowly..imagining you playing with my Slip and Slide.” The images alone made him want to cream.

Calli’s cheeks heated to flame. “Oh, my God.” She gasped her astonishment.

“Move aside that pink crotch and..touch it for me. You know _where_..don't you."

He closed his eyes and imagined. "Lay back, get comfortable.” It was directed. “We’re going to be here a while and then, Calli, I'm coming over there.” It had not been a request.   “ And you're going to leave the door unlocked for me..aren't you."

She looked at the door in question, fighting the wetness between her legs.

"And you're going to be waiting for me in your bed..wearing those black panties and bra.” When he ‘imagined’, he imagined.   “You know the ones, right? That your tits hang out of and the ties just slip out real..easy, like?"

Calli swallowed hard, crossing her legs tightly to stop the ache he was creating.

She moaned involuntarily.

"That sound tears me apart.." He groaned right back, the sound deep in his throat.   "It makes me hot.” His tone suggested as much. “ _You_ make me hot, baby.” His breathing was a little ragged.   “ I'm pumping faster, baby.”

Calli’s hand covered her mouth, but she could not hang up the damned phone no matter how hard she tried.

“When I get there, I want to see you perform for me." He grunted with the effort it was taking him to concentrate and do what he had to do. “Do you know what I mean when I say..’perform’? Because if you don’t, I will gladly clarify.”

Calli whimpered softly, closing her legs around a handy pillow, squeezing the object with her thighs. She panted/gasped her growing involvement.

"Are you touching yourself, Angel?” Forbes warned. "You're moving that little ass, aren't you. I can hear you.” His hand wasn’t exactly idle either.

He hadn’t done this before but, it wasn’t half bad.   “I want to cum together, Calli so..don’t you dare disappoint me or I will have to punish you when I arrive. Do you think you might like that?”

Calli was lost in the world of erotic the man had created for her, uncaring as to anything but obtaining her release. Images popped into her head. Images he was forcing. Nice images. Amazing images.

"That little cunt hurting baby? Does it want me inside it?” Forbes commiserated. “ I'm not there, you'll have to do it yourself. But..I know you can."

Forbes was hurting as well in the most delicious way imaginable. His palm slide faster upon his throbbing shaft.

“If you cum before I do.” He panted, thinking he might just offer a fantasy or two to ponder, since they were ‘sharing’ this fine night.   “I will tie you to the bed and lick your cunt until you desperately need a release but, not going to happen, Sweetheart.”

The man’s tone sounded most sincerely regretful.   “You’ve been a bad little girl and bad little girls don’t get rewards..do they.   Oh, not that I won’t get _mine._ I will..any way I want it, however many times but..not you, Calli.”  

He heard the woman stifle a whimper of growing excitement.

He lay back into his pillows, breathing hard, his chest heaving. “You don’t know how badly I want my palm on that pink flesh, Precious.   To feel you squirming around, pleading for my mercy. Suck my dick..I always feel real ‘mercilful’ when you do.”  

The man grimaced, the delicious pressure building inside his body.

“I freakin love that hot mouth sucking it.” The man’s forehead beaded, his arm beginning to tremble from the exertion his hand actions caused.   “But what I would enjoy better is, easing a big cock up that tight little hole. Think you would like that along about now?”

Calli’s body stiffened as the onslot began, and she sobbed brokenly as the red flashes of ecstasy shattered her body.

Forbes listened contentedly while she finished, then slowly smiled.

"Oh, baby..” his tone was total approval. “Was that good..or what?"

Calli lay quietly, trying to calm her traitorous body, her breathing ragged and flawed.

He grinned because he knew she was sated

"Find those little panties..I'll be over in twenty. We'll do this for real." He hung the phone up gently.

The man lay back, allowing his body to come down off the incredible high he had been on.

Forbes rolled out of bed, forcing the wondrous feelings aside.   He quickly showered. Hurrying but he was all thumbs.

He had places to go.. _'people' to 'do'_    The thought brought a huge grin to his ridiculously handsome face.

He rummaged through his closet, completely nude, unconcerned for his state. ‘What to wear?’ he mused.   Something she liked..but something easy to get out of.

He pulled a shirt from it’s hanger, slipping his massive arms into the sleeves. He didn't even take the time to dry off properly.

He was that anxious to see a little nut bar named: _Calli Hertz._

 


	43. Chapter 43

Jack O'Neill's House  
"Hey, Hey..HEY! Carter!" The man moved hastily away from such a disturbing touch. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"You 'do' it to me, Sir." Carter reminded innocently.

"I'm supposed to do it to you..” Jack O’Neill cleared the matter up in no uncertain terms. “I'm the man."

"And, I'm a woman.” Samantha stated succinctly. “I have needs just like you and this happens to be one of them.” She waved the metallic cylinder around in the air.

Jack was floored. "You're just doing this because of what I said today.” The man could understand ‘retribution.’ “But, I know you Carter. You don't really want to..right?" He was relatively sure. "You're just razzing me."

"No, Colonel.” The woman moved closer, her breasts crushed to the man's bare chest. Her mounds pressed hard to his warmth. "It's something I really would like to do for you."

"It's ok, Carter.” Jack waved such amenities aside. “It’s nothing you HAVE to do for me..trust me." His tone moved way beyond reassurance, as did his set features.

"Are you saying..no?" She moved slowly, retreating a tad, and Jack felt a chill enter his body. 

"I'm just saying..” Jack didn’t think he should say much of anything at the moment. He tried ‘compromise.’ “Hey, you could blow me!” he brightened considerably. “That’s something you could do for me. I really like that!"

Samantha Carter moved further away, taking the sheet and hiding those incredulous tits of hers from his sight. "It’s ok, Sir.” Her tone was bright and cheerful. “Don’t worry about it. But, I'm a little tired tonight.”

She offered a sincere ‘sorry’ face. “Maybe you could give me a rain-check?”

Tired? She was suddenly tired? Jack wasn't stupid. He knew the little game she played.

"Goodnight, Sir." Carter turned, moving to her side of the bed, something she had never done before. She she always slept 'spooned' to O'Neill. And she knew he liked to hold one of her tits for a security blanket.  
She knew that!

She was doing this on purpose..

O'Neill's Irish temper flared. He turned over, his back to her, jerking the covers about his shoulders. Fine! Two could play at that nefarious little game.

Hell would freeze over before he allowed her stick her finger up HIS ass..

The man closed his eyes determined to sleep.

Of all the asinine ploys! 

‘Yeah ,right, little Miss Hot Ass!’ the man fumed silently. 

He would just see who 'caved' first!

She wasn’t messing with a fucking ‘Cop Guy’! Samantha Carter needed to be put in her place, it appeared.   
Jonathan ‘Jack’ O’neill was just the man to do it!

 

Daniel Jackson's Apartment

"Ohhh, Honey!” Janet Fraiser basked in the afterglow of a very sensual encounter of the ‘Third Kind’, her body completely relaxed and gratified. She stretched kittenish, the covers falling from her breasts with the movement. “That was sooo good!"

Daniel Jackson lay, heaving breathlessly. He glanced over, enthralled by the beauty of her nudity. "Let me do you now." He started to arise.

"You want that out? My little stud-muffin?" Janet started to remove the anal 'probe', having noted the electrical cord dangling from the man’s tightly compacted derrière, with his actions. 

"No!” Daniel slapped her hand aside. “It’s fine..come up here, my little Strumpet." The man captured Janet’s hands, tugging gently but insistently. 

"Ohh!” the woman went more than willingly, eager to see what the man’s fertile mind had imagined. “Now I get to be a Strumpet?” Janet was amused but determined. “I can do that!”

"Like those heels.” Daniel’s eyes swept the lovely calf and thigh, the small feet encased in the six inch black patent stilettos. “You hadn’t planned on removing them just yet, right?”

"These old things?." Janet lifted a shapely leg, running her hands down the smooth flesh of the very feminine appendage. “A girl never knows when she’ll have to..improvise. These stay on for a while.” She sent him a coquettish blink.

"Are we having fun yet?" Daniel tried to suppress his growing excitement.

Janet dangled a pair of hand cuffs from the end of her well-manicured fingers. "Not..yet."

Daniel drew in a shaky breath, staring at the objects covetously. "I can be really bad..if I want."

"Oh, I know you can.” Janet’s tone encouraged such behavior. “And I can..punish you for it.” The large brown eyes promised him so much more than she was saying. “If.. you'd like."

"Well.." Daniel's face took on an adorable pout. "I have been fairly unruly today.”

"Oh no." Janet sighed heavily. "Well, I’m sorry, Angel Cakes but..I'm afraid I'm just going to have to do something about that.." She tsked woefully for him, commiserating.

Daniel's pout went away. He smiled happily. "Kay."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cafeteria (Third Table From The Left..)

"He and JJ were up and out today. He didn't even awaken me. I feel terrible." Sam sighed. "I was just teasing him, sort of. I didn't know he would take it like this."

"Oh, girl.." Janet Frasier laughed her amusement. "You are sooo going to get it."

"What do you mean?" Samantha Carter was stumped.

"Jack O'Neill is not only the ultimate Alpha Male..he is an Irish one."

"..I don't.."

"He's in his 'pouting mode'." Janet chuckled, thinking how cute an image that was.

"Well, I really don't think I have anything to apologize for, Janet."

"Doesn't matter. Apologize all you want. He will still extract his 'revenge'." Janet gave fair warning. "I bet he's devising all sorts of little 'scenarios' for you, my friend, even as we speak."

"I don't get it.” Carter hesitated. “ What are you saying."

"I'm saying,” Janet smiled gently. “I wouldn't mind trading places with you for the next few days or so. Should prove..interesting, to say the least." Janet offered a 'knowing' look.

"You unwittingly challenged him. You forced him to give due consideration to someone else's viewpoint. He hates that. Plus, you didn't put out when he wanted you to." Janet scolded Sam with a paternal ‘look’.

"Janet!" Carter scolded for such open honesty. "Besides, that is a little chauvinistic, don't you think? On his part?"

"Yes, I do." Janet agreed. "The question is..what are you going to do about it?"

Carter did not know the answer. But, she knew how to find out.

________________________________________  
Jack O'Neill's Office

She hesitated, for he was actually doing some work, signing the bottom of several sheets of paper. The woman tapped the opened door frame gently. The man looked up.

"..Can we talk?"

Jack put his pen aside. Returning his eyes. "About what?"

She felt slightly rebuked, a little upset at the man's manner. His tone was normal enough but she was sensing something. 

Sam determined to forge ahead. "You left today without saying goodbye."

"Thought I would get here and take care of some of this back log of paper work. Didn't want to disturb you." Jack had prepared his cover story about three this morning.

Carter felt devastated. The man was lying, deliberately. She swallowed the threat of tears and nodded. "I see." 

She turned and..left.

O'Neill was completely blown way. Not in his wildest scenarios, had he imagined that.

He sat, his mind working feverishly. She was not supposed to react..like that. Damn it!

And she had looked so hurt. This was going all wrong. She was not playing her part.  
________________________________________

Carter's Home  
The phone rang yet again and yet again..she did not pick it up.

She had waited all day for the man to come and speak with her, that they might put this stupid matter to rest. She might have been wrong but he was being just as inappropriate as she.

She missed JJ so much. She had rummaged around her house, cleaning a bit..catching up on her mail, checking her computer. She had several people she chatted on line with and had not had the time to check in with them of late.

It passed a few hours, but the depression hung over her head like a dark cloud.

She had been so happy yesterday and now..

What the hell had happened? If Jack O'Neill was going to act this way each and every time he did not get his way, she could not take this kind of pain.

She wanted to cry, it hurt so much but she refused to give in to the emotions. He had been so cold toward her this morning!

Well, fine then! To hell with him! 

She was determined to weather this thing and go on with her life. She did possess one apart from the man. 

The thought of not having access to JJ practically destroyed her. And the baby, the one she carried inside her. She refused to think on that subject for the moment. She had other priorities. Like getting through the next hour.

The refrigerator needed to be cleaned out. She would tackle that job. She moved through the rooms of her house, reaching the kitchen, throwing the refrigerator doors open. 

Yes, it definitely needed to be wiped out. 

Samantha Carter closed the door. 

She looked about aimlessly for something to do. Anything!

The door bell ring and her heart started a tumultuous hammering. She tried to calm it, taking a long moment, her hand lain gracefully over her heart.

The bell rang again.

She padded, barefoot to the front entrance. She put her hand on the knob disciplining her mind and body. She noted her fingers trembled.

She opened the door a crack, the chain still attached.

Her heart started beating like a big drum at the sight of the man.

His brown eyes locked with her blue ones.

"The kid missed ya."

JJ held out his arms.."MAMAMAMAMAMAM"

Carter opened the chain as fast as her shaky fingers would allow. She took the baby, holding him tightly, closing her eyes to the feel of his warm, little body.

"MAMAMA." JJ squirmed, seeking the woman's countenance, his hands touching her face, his fingers exploring her mouth. She smiled. "Be good." She moved her mouth from his reach and kissed his cheek lovingly.

O'Neill still stood just outside the door. She could feel the man's eyes the entire time she held JJ. She sought him out again.

"I was stupid.” His tone was censored but she knew it was more for himself than her because his expression said as much. “I hurt you and that is unforgivable." Jack took his medicine like a man because he deserved it. "Which was not my intention.” The brown eyes softened, remaining steady on her’s.

“You were SUPPOSED to get pissed at me!” he chastised gently. “Tell me to jerk-off and I had planned a few things to get you over your 'mood.' He grimaced slightly. “Didn't work that way."

She swallowed hard. “Do you want to come in?"

O'Neill nodded, stepping inside. She had moved out of his way. He closed the door.

"Is he hungry?" She kissed JJ's forehead.

"He's good..probably sleepy."

Carter wanted to hold him a while longer before she put him down.

The silence was uncomfortable, not only for the woman. "..What things?"

"..What?"

"You said you had planned a few things to get me over my 'mood.'"

"Oh, kinda redundant now." Jack went back to being 'uncomfortable'.

She had no choice but to let it drop. "Thank you for bringing JJ. I..I missed him."

"No morning sickness today?" He spoke in generalities.

"No." She had been physically sick this afternoon when she arrived home but it had nothing to do with the baby she carried. She was so miserable, the symptoms manifested themselves..as such. "Thank you for asking."

"Fuck, Carter.." O'Neill hated this shit. "We're talking like complete strangers! What the hell is wrong here? How do I fix it?"

She felt close to crying again. "I..I don't know, Sir."

"Hey! You wanna stick that damned thing up my ass, go for it." He had decided it wasn't that important after all. "Hell! I'll help you. Just..come home, dammit. The kid really misses ya. Swear to God."

She lifted eyes that shined with joy. "You..you want me home?"

"No, Carter,” the man remarked sardonically. “I came over here with my damned dick between my legs because I needed to know what brand of butt-plugs you covet. And to ask if the batteries were included in the fucking things.” 

"I thought, Sir.” The woman’s lovely eyes shined with happiness. “We were calling it..a 'probe'."

"We'll call it any damned thing you like." Jack stepped, enfolding her in his arms.

"DADADA." JJ stuck his fingers in Jack's mouth.  
"Not now, buddy.” Jack removed the kid’s hand, kissing it gently. “Dad needs to kiss MAMA'S ass.." He kissed Samantha Carter's mouth instead. A long, heartfelt, gently passionate kiss that left the man as hard as a boulder. "How about it MAMA? Want DADA to kiss your ass? You can 'probe' mine while I do..if you want."

She smiled up at him, her eyes allowing all she was feeling. "That might be something we can explore, when the little one drops off."

Jack looked at the kid. "We could call Daniel."

She grinned. "And, tell him what?"

"That I need to fuck you and JJ can't watch."

She lowered her head, her heart starting that pounding again. She sought those brown eyes. "Could you..could you...make love to me first, Sir?" She desperately needed the tenderness he could afford her.

"Sure..after I fuck you. Give me a break, Carter!” the man practically whined. “I've held this shit in since last night.” He motioned accordingly. “It’s kinda wanting to..come forth."

She chuckled. "I see." She shifted JJ to her other hip. "Can't help you Sir.” She motioned accordingly. “The baby has to take top priority."

Jack mumbled something and headed down into the back of the house.

"..Where are you going, Sir?" Carter was a little baffled.

"Where do you think, Carter!” his tone was more than testy. “Geesh!” it was disgusted. 

He sought the privacy of her bedroom. "Hey!” he called back over his shoulder. “Gonna look through your dresser..need some visual stimulation. Those red lace panties still in the top drawer."

"You stay out of that dresser.” Carter held her amusement. “Those are my favorite panties." 

"Well..duh!” Jack sought in vain for the thing he most coveted. “ Mine too..why do you think I 'need' them."

Carter pressed her mouth together tightly to keep from chuckling out loud.

She looked at JJ. "Your daddy is loony-tunes..did you know that?"

"UN-TN...UN-TN."

She laughed her delight. "Yes, little love..loony-tunes!"

"UN-TNUN-TN."

"Very good! JJ is sooo smart, yes, he is." She went to the refrigerator. "Let's get baby some applesauce. Yummy."

"UUUM-UUUM."

"Oh! You like applesauce. I know. I know you do." She opened the container she had extracted from the refrigerator, spooning it into the eager little mouth. "We'll just sit here and wait for DADA. He's taking care of some business now, but shouldn't take long..knowing him."

'NUM-NUT."

"Well..I hope you aren't calling me that, young man."

"MAMA."

"Yes, that is absolutely right" Carter's heart was full again and everything was just wonderful..like before.

She fed the baby his meal and did not once dare to think what Jack O'Neill might be doing in her bedroom even now. The images alone, would have made her want to go watch.

Wonder what he would think of..That?

"UKK." JJ spouted forth. His dad had been saying the word all day, and yes..he WAS a fast learner.

Carter's mouth fell open and she stared wide-eyed at the baby "JJ O'NEILL!" She compressed her lips, arising, baby in tow. She stormed down through the rooms of her home, a definite destination in mind.

Jack sat on the edge of her bed, cock in one hand, red panties in another, his look of shock almost making her rethink her decision.

"HEY! LITTLE PRIVACY HERE...JACKING OFF!" He had hastily covered himself with the red panties. They were see-through so, didn't help much.

"Do you know what this child just said, Jack O'Neill?!" She confronted the perpetrator squarely. "And don't think I don't know just WHO taught it to him."

"Yeah..hey, Carter.” ‘Jack O’Neill’ motioned, his expression a little edgy. “..Can ya give me a few minutes here?"

"He SAID..the WORD!" She cut JJ a 'mom' look.

O'Neill frowned, taking on a ‘serious’ expression. "..Yeah?"

"Oh, don't you act so innocent! How dare you teach him...that!"

"I didn't teach it to him." Jack didn't think he did, at least.

"UKK!UKK!" JJ was picking up all the excitement from the grown-ups, bouncing up an down in the woman's arms. "UKK!"

"JJ! NO..bad baby!" Carter scolded.

Jack O'Neill grinned for the picture painted.

"Don't you dare!" The woman warned. "He is NOT to say that word."

Jack held his amusement, just. "I'll have a little talk with him, promise.” He shooed the woman with a motion. “Now, can I get back to this..or do you two want to stay and 'watch'."

Carter blinked. Oh! THAT he was open to..

She made a disgusted sound in her throat turning on her heels. JJ called out over her shoulder. "UKK!"

"JJ..NO!" She scolded superficially, then to Jack O’Neill. "Put those panties back and..stop doing what you're doing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack went back to what he was doing, fingering the red lace panties as he..continued.


	44. Chapter 44

**SGC Embarkation Room**

Forbes was trying hard to concentrate on what the General was saying but his mind just kept wondering. Back to the events of last night.

He felt a nudge and glanced over. MacAroy had a grin on his face, passing him a note.

"What the hell is this."   Forbes refused to take the stupid thing. " _High School_?" He had kept his voice low so the General would not be disturbed or ream his ass for not paying attention when he should be.

"I thought you _liked_ 'younger' girls." Mac jerked his head in the direction needed.

Forbes followed his line of vision.

Calli Hertz watched him, her gaze a most interested one. She swept his body slowly with a smoldering intensity then retraced her route.

Forbes’ body responded instantly, especially when those eyes sought his, their depths, a little too knowledgeable.

The man’s blood heated. He shifted slightly to hide his developing condition, hoping against hope that MacAroy had not noticed his degree of distress. _He took the note_.

He read the neatly written text:

_Hey, Marine, I’ve heard a lot of semi-good things about you, which I won’t hold against you. I was wondering. Would you like to get together later on and have coffee..or something?”_   
  


The note was signed: _An Admiring Stalker_

Forbes smiled slowly. He sought out Calli Hertz who waited for just such an occurrence, hand resting in her chin, her brows lifting seductively.

Forbes smiled again and flipped the page in his note pad. _If they were caught there would be hell to pay._ He scribbled his reply anyway.

_"You are supposed to be listening to the General. And for your edification, there is nothing ‘semi-good’ about me.   It’s all ‘Grade A-1, Top of the Line’ Perfection!   Please feel free to test that hypothesis out, if you have any lingering doubts._

_'Coffee' sounds great but, I would rather simply lick your cunt until you squirm restlessly about then beg me to ‘finish you’..just like last night. That was you, wasn’t it?? It was rather dark. Please advise._   
  


The man signed: _A Much Higher Ranking Officer Than You Will Ever Be!_

The note was passed discretely down the line, with but one glare from Frank Reynolds, who sat next to Calli Hertz and was not pleased to note, her attention was now directed to someone other than himself. "Why don't you two grow the hell up?"

Calli turned her head, pursing her full, sensuous mouth, sending the man a sensual 'kiss'.

Reynolds grumbled, “ _What the hell_.” The man sighed, not happy with his lot in life. “Don’t see the attraction, Baby but..I’ll take notes for you.”

She smiled happily, reading her new correspondence, her smile growing as she did. She cut Forbes a 'look', then scrambled to respond, her tongue darting this way and that as she composed the reply.

_'I was hoping you would be nice to me. Why would you be so mean as to lick my cunt and not finish the job? Don't you like me?’_

Calli signed the note: ' _Habitually Confused'_

Forbes got a little antsy waiting for her reply. He couldn’t believe he did, but..he did. He grasped the note from MacAroy’s hand, reading quickly. He tried very hard to hold his grin.

The man couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this stupid shit. His heart raced and his pulse jumped when he opened the written word.

_OF COURSE I planned on finishing what I start! I am a Marine, Ma'am. We get the job done and done 'right'! And, yes, I definitely feel a reluctant admiration and respect for you._

_It could be that fiery red hair or those tight fitting little slacks you wear, but it’s ‘something’. It’s difficult to choose just which of your assets I prefer, in actuality._

_Still on for ‘coffee’? Color me ‘there’, if so!_

He signed... _'Frustrated and Turned The Hell On_

Calli raised her hand and asked the General a most pertinent question.

Forbes was dutifully impressed. She could shoot the shit and kiss ass at the same time, which made her his type of woman. He himself, had no idea at all what was being said...or not.

Forbes passed the time, drawing a sketch of Calli’s breasts from memory. He had minored in ‘Fine Arts’ in Jr. College before he decided to grow the hell up and enlist in a man’s vocation.

The man had several paintings he had done over the years hanging in his house. Some claimed he had talent but he just considered his pastime a ‘hobby’ these days.

MacAroy glanced at the drawing, making a ‘yummy’ sound in his throat. Forbes grinned over and hit the man’s shoulder good naturedly.

He didn’t mind mac looking at the sketch. He trusted the guy to a greater degree than he did any other man where Calli was concerned.

Her note came back a few minutes later.

_'You poor, poor baby! I know what it's like to be 'frustrated'. What can I do to help? Anything come to mind? And yes, always 'up' for 'coffee.’ I freakin love 'Coffee.' Your place or mine? Am I being too pushy? Do you prefer to take the 'Lead'? Totally Prepared For THAT Eventuality!_

_Signed: Is The Archeological Guy Cute Or What???_

The meeting was adjourned. Calli listened politely to Reynolds who had caught her attention as she had arisen.

"I am soooo much better for you than that guy, honey. Why don't you give me a shot to prove it?"

"A girl likes to know she can interest her CO if she has too, you know." Calli told the truth as she knew it.

Reynolds shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, whatever. _How about tonight_? Want to go get some coffee or something? _I promise_!” he placed a stray strand of red fluff behind her ear, his tone more than suggestive.   “You won't regret it."

"Oh, _yes_ she will." Forbes had made his way through the dispersing crowd, arriving on scene. "She's been spoken for, Reynolds.” The man hitched a thumb. “Take a hike."

"When the lady says so..I will." Frank wasn’t about to back down just yet.

Forbes turned to ‘the lady’.

"Ohhh, I like this." Calli clapped her hands together. She hadn't had this much attention in quite a while. "Are you two going to fight over me?" The thought pleased the woman no end.

Reynolds picked up on the fact. "Sure.." He met William Forbes eyes easily, his smile a crookedly sly one. "Why not."

" _This is so cool_!" Calli squealed contentedly.

Forbes glared at the woman. "You want me to kick YOUR ass?"

She pouted adorably, her fun spoiled. "..No."

He lifted his brows to signify. then.. _end this farce._

Calli sighed. "I have to go with him." She practically stamped her foot, not happy with her lot in life.

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Reynolds reminded. " _That you don't want."_

Calli nodded. "I know.” She sighed lightly. “But, thanks, Frank.” She crinkled her nose at the man.   “You were real cute."

Reynolds took his cue from the woman and reluctantly made his exit with but one self-confident glance in Forbes’ direction.

Calli cut the Colonel a flirtation up and under look. "Were you jealous?"

He stood, looking at her, his countenance rather foreboding.

She tried another path, remembering the 'notes'.

She extended her hand, trying for a change of subject.   "Hi! I'm Calli Hertz. And you would be?”

He looked at her hand, refusing the gesture. "A Senior Officer _..Major."_ His eyes traveled her body slowly, meticulously. He lifted his startling blue eyes at the completion of the sensual trek.   "I can see, you are going to need a firm hand to keep you in line _..Marine.”_

Calli pondered such a wondrous scenario, musing quietly to herself.

He still stood, his stare an imposing one. He fingered the notes she had wrote and that he had placed in his pocket. "You have a definite attitude problem.” It was decided.   “A few nights under my..command will break you of such a nasty outlook, I think."

"Are we going to get 'nasty', Colonel?"   Calli asked innocently.

He glanced around. "If we weren't here.” He turned back a confident glower. “I would turn you over my knee and give you what you so richly deserve.”  

She twirled the ends of the long, dark hair.   Her manner open, almost amiable.   “I didn’t know you were into such things, Colonel. I’m shocked.”

"Shocking you isn’t so damned hard.” He scoffed, leaning closer, speaking sotto voce.   “I can make you blush any fucking time I want..should I prove my boast?” He asked silkily.

His eyes telling her he already knew the answer.

"Well, I’m turned the hell on." She pouted prettily for him. “How about you, Sir?”

"Yeah?” the man groaned wearily.   “I'm as hard as granite..think anyone is noticing?" He glanced around again, but they were the only two remaining inside the Briefing Room.

" _I am_!" She piped up helpfully, having raised her hand much as she did when making an inquiry to Hammond or Jackson.

 "And..do you like what you see?" He demanded brusquely. "Marine?" He felt himself respond when those green eyes lowered yet again.

"Doctor Frasier says,” Calli compressed her mouth for a beat, then lifted guileful eyes. “Most men can’t deliver on any promise given.”

"There's that 'attitude' again." He chastised her with a stern look. "We are scheduled to go off-world in an hour.” He checked his watch.

Calli checked it as well, her manner open and friendly.

“I’m afraid, Major.” The man tsked his regret, shaking his head woefully for such insubordination.   “ I am going to have to find a secluded spot away from prying eyes and..spank your ass until it is all nice and pink with my hand print."

"Is that against 'Regs', Sir?" Calli questioned, her features taking on a most inquisitive nature.

 _"Not mine_.” Forbes informed her readily. “But that is only the beginning of the punishment I will deal out for you, Hertz!”

Calli seemed most interested in his statements, listening intently and very politely for a change.

“Insubordination will not be tolerated.” He caressed her with his eyes and tone. “Not under _my_ command."

"I understand completely, Sir.” Calli shook those long tresses emphatically. “A guy has to do what a guy has to do.”

"This guy..” Forbes thumbed his chest. “Has to ‘do’ .. _you_ , Major. In the most primitive, erotically lascivious manner I can imagine.”

“Well, I can only hope you possess an active imagination, Colonel." The girl frowned her concern.

“Don’t you worry your empty little head about that, Major.” Forbes grinned down at her. “Have I disappointed to date?”

“No.” she cut him an ‘up and under’ flirtatious scan.

Forbes looked off into the distance, glad most everyone was now...dispersed "You damned right I haven’t.” he dropped his eyes to her mouth.   “I want like hell to kiss you so much right now, Baby!”

“I don’t think the General would like that.”

“No, I don’t think so.” The man sighed heavily.   He let the matter go for a more appropriate time.   “ _Why do you pick the shittiest times to put me through my paces, Woman?”_  he threw her a disgruntled stare.   “..The question of the day seems to be, ‘how am I going to get to the fucking Locker Room with this..” he motioned accordingly. “Bulge and not have anyone notice’."

He cut her an old-fashioned look. "You find this amusing, Major?"

"A little, Sir." Calli giggled ‘a little’.

"I'll see what I can do to wipe that smile off your face.” His eyes promised her all sorts of extraordinary things.   “In..one hour’s time.”

She smiled prettily for him alone. "Kay."

"That's 'Kay', _Sir!”_ he corrected brusquely. “To _you_ , Major!”

She was properly rebuked.

"Get the hell away from me so I can manage some kind of fucking 'control'." He ordered gruffly. " _And get your own damned Twinkie this time_."

She flounced off with a cryptic.. "Maybe Reynolds will buy me one." She turned back mockingly _. "Sir_."

 


	45. Chapter 45

"It’s hot here! " Calli Hertz held her long hair off her neck, swiping her throat with her bandana, fanning the non-existent air in the next instance.

"Yes, Hertz, it is. This planet has two suns." Forbes was trying to be patient. "That's why it's hot.. _here_."

"Well, I don't see why any planet needs two suns. It seems redundant to me."

"Take it up with God, Hertz." Coletti suggested. "Hey, I have an idea!” the man snapped his fingers.   “Why not cut that non-regulation hair of yours. That might cool things off for you a bit."

Calli scowled hard at the man.

"She isn't cutting her hair.” Forbes’ temper was short today as well. “Shut up, Coletti."

" _I can cut my hair if I want to_." Calli took exception to Forbes statement. "And..Shut up Coletti."

"You are _not_ cutting your hair." Forbes loved the damned stuff. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed her to cut it.

"I am too!” she snapped waspishly. “ As short as Coletti's." Calli hated being told she could not do something.

"There's a picture.” Coletti shook his head woefully. “Bald and a big ass to boot! Can we say..attractive?”

"My ass is not big." Calli tried to look to confirm but her pack was in the way.

"It's blocking out one of the suns.." Coletti informed her cheekily.

"Ass... _hole!_ " Calli bickered with the man because it made her feel better and she forgot about the damned heat for a spell. "Colonel!"  She whined to Forbes, which always made her feel better as well, truth told. “He said my ass was big again." She ratted Coletti out.

"I know, Hertz." Forbes sighed lightly. "I heard.” The man kinked his neck this way and that, his heart not in the conversation.   “Coletti _...shut-up!"_

"Come on, Colonel, that thing is huge.." Coletti teased the girl mercilessly. " _Look at it! "_

Forbes did just that. Then looked away hastily, too affected by the tight curves of those delectable little cheeks. .

"Yeah, well.. _so is your head_. Too bad it houses such a tiny brain.” Calli sniped back. “The dinosaurs have nothing on you "

Coletti chuckled.

"Colonel! It’s hot!” Calli was going to have to insist this time, her whining worse. “ _DO something!”_

"What in God's name do you think I can do about the heat, Woman?" Forbes grated.

"I don't know!” Calli admitted. “You’re in charge. _It's your job_."

"Calli.." MacAroy settled it all so simplistically . "Here's your Twinkie.” He produced the wrapped treat from his back pack.   “Want it?"

"OhH! " She smiled at the man, happy again. " _Thanks Mac_." She took the out-stretched treat.

"Yeah, shut her up.” Coletti approved the action. “She’s giving me a headache."

"Could it be from drinking all night in a bar, Coletti?" Forbes asked.

"Or, the two women you tried to 'juggle' at the same time?" MacAroy grinned at the thought.

"Oh, please..I can do that in my sleep." Coletti scoffed.

"And probably have. Must have been pleasant for the women." Forbes added.

"No complaints so far.." Coletti’s brows lifted haughtily.

"You are sooo gonna catch something someday." Calli predicted, licking her fingers of excess Twinkie.

"Or, someone's husband is going to catch him." Mac laughed at the thought.

Calli lifted her pony tail off her neck.. " _I hate this stuff."_ She moaned pitieously, returning to her whining, glad to do so.

Forbes threw her a disgruntled look. If she even thought about cuttin…

"Calli, don't cut your hair, honey.” MacAroy leaned, kissing her cheek paternally. “..I really like it all long and beautiful." Mac motioned.

The girl's mood evaporated. " _What a sweet thing to say, Mac_..thank you " She was most pleased with the praise. "I won't cut it.” She was all sugar and spice.   “Not if _you_ say ‘no’."

"No, please.” The man touched the silk lovingly, running his hand through the thick mass gently. “Don’t."

"Kay." Calli happily began humming a spritely tune, going off to explore a nearby rock ledge.

MacAroy looked at Forbes as if to say..’why couldn't _YOU_ do that?’

"Alright..this planet has nothing to offer. Let the 'Scientist Guys' take over." Forbes made a command decision. "Sand and more sand. Not even any trees. Let's call it a day. Back to the Gate, everyone."

He did not see Calli Hertz' stunned expression or her clear hesitation to follow his orders.

She stood, rooted to the spot, looking a little shell shocked.

The men gathered their gear and provisions, moving Eastward, toward ‘home’.

The woman snapped out of it, rushing to catch up to the three men eventually.

They walked and talked, the three men exchanging barbs and comments. MacAroy was the first to notice Calli's quietness. "Anything wrong, baby?"

"No.." The woman answered more than tightly. "What could be 'wrong'?" She stepped up her pace, that tight little ass swishing angrily. "I will dial out."

She had not asked or waited for permission. Coletti usually did the honors, after all.

The men looked after her, all a little puzzled.

Coletti put it most distinctively. "What's up her huge ass?"

Mac exchanged looks with Forbes, who was frowning hard, and shrugging his shoulders helplessly. He had no clue..as usual.

"Can't be 'hell week". Coletti had THAT marked on each of his calendars.   He frowned but let the subject drop in his mind. Women were one thing the guy never tried to figure out.

**Back At SGC**

"Major Hertz.."   Forbe had reported to Hammond and jogged to catch up to the girl in the corridor. He used her title because, as usual..the halls were full of SGC personnel coming and going about their usual routines.

Calli halted, he could sense she had not wanted to by the long exhale of breath and the head -roll thing she had done.

He was good at 'sensing' things like that. Forbes was suddenly not looking forward to this little chat. He got directly to the point as he came around to face her.

" _What's wrong?"_

She spoke patiently, as if to a 'slow' child. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just hot and I want to take a ..."

"Baby." He turned on the charm, hoping against hope, it would work. He stepped closer, lowering his voice, his eyes for her alone. "I know something is wrong. Please..tell me. I want to help."

"Oh!" She put her hands on her hips, then looked around for Dixon had glanced back at the rather loud exclamation.

" _Oh.."_ She stated crossly, beginning again. " _Now you want to 'help_.' I was under the impression, you were going to _'help'_ me on the planet.. _out in the open_?" She jogged his memory.. " _With all sorts of kinky shit thrown in?"_

He tried not to laugh right in her face.

"Is that what this is about.?" He tried not to laugh in her face again because..he would never see her cunt again, if he did.

_Forbes 'sensed' things like that as well._

"Calli! People's lives depend on me keeping my head straight off-world. I would never..do what I said while on-duty. No matter how much my 'head' might want. _I thought you knew that_." He explained his reasoning _._ “I thought we were bullshitting before, Honey.”

"Oh, don't get all pissy with me." She irritated. "You were the one that said it _..not me!"_

"I’m not getting pissy.” A thought struck him which he thought was kinda cute, not to mention..her attitude. Now that he understood her mood.   “Did you want it that bad, Baby?” his tone had dropped a degree, his eyes deepening.

" _Don't want it at ALL..!_ " She started off in a fine huff. “Now!”

Shit! _Wrong move._ "You're right!" He caught up to her again. Matching his strides to her swift ones. "I should not promise something I can't deliver."

She made a ' _yasureyabetcha'_ sound in her throat, continuing her strides. Well, in reality. The sound had been a more ‘kiss my ass, not in a good way’...sound.

He tried MacAroy's way. "How can I make it up to you?"

The 'strides' halted slowly but surely.

'Houston.. _we have interfacing_.' He thought to himself, but offered aloud. "How about if I buy you that blouse you have been coveting all this time."

She faced him slowly, the green eyes wary.   "The.. _'to die for'_ one? At Bergdorf’s?"

"Yeah, the one slit down to the navel.” He liked that blouse. “But, you can only wear it for me."

"I wanted to show it to Janet." She snapped.

"That would entail wearing it on Base..eh _..no."_ Forbes was kinda adamant about that fact.

She pouted.

"Go to her house and show her."

"Oh..yeah. I could do that. We could have lunch." Calli brightened.

"Not in the blouse..eh..no."

She..pouted.

"You want the blouse..or not." He stood firm.

She sighed. "Yes." She held out her hand.

"Do I look like I have my wallet on me.”   He reminded. “It’s in the Locker.”

"I'll get it." She happily flounced off only to be pulled back retroactively.

He grasped her arm. "I don't think so..the last time you were in there, you took an extra twenty."

"Hey!” the girl objected. “I got take-out that night!"

"Where was my 'change'?" He was holding his grin.

"You are sooo cheap." She disgusted. "Fine! When do I get my blouse?"

"When do I get your pussy?" He countered evenly.

"That's not a nice way to say it.” She balked angrily.

"Cunt?" He tried again.

"..No." She didn't like that either, apparently.

"When do you think your vagina will want to contract spasmodically about my penis?"

She frowned hard at the man. "There really isn't any good way to say it, is there."

He shrugged. "I liked the 'cunt' one."

"I could ask the 'Jaffa Guy'.” She brightened again. “He knows everything. He is soooo deep, have you noticed?" She seemed confused by the fact.

"The 'Archeological Guy' has mentioned it a time or two after a few beers. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Forbes asked.

"No, I want to get my blo..."

"Blouse, yeah..there are restaurants in the Mall, Babe."

"Kay."

"And..you're not mad any longer." He needed verification.

"No, but you really shouldn't say things you don't mean. I..I kinda had my heart sit on that thing you said and about doing it outdoors and all and especially.. _you know_." She made a tiny grimace face, crinkling her nose.

"You got a burn today." He noted the pink tint to her cheeks and that pert little nose. "You mean that..' _disciplining'_ part?"

"Yeah, that was nice." She sighed.

"I'm sure it would be." He hadn't tried that yet. His thoughts wandered for a beat, into very nice territory. "You into spanking, Major?"

"I don't know. I've never been.. _that_." She confessed. "But, when you said it..my tummy went 'up'.

"Yeah? Well my cock is going 'up'.” He shifted about slightly.   “What do you mean.. _’your tummy went 'up'?"_

"It sort of..fluttered." Calli touched the flat surface.

"The thought excited you." He put it into the correct vernacular that he might follow.

"What are you, the _'Interpreter Guy'_?"

She was getting pissy again.

"Come on, let's feed you..Numb Nuts." He thought he better quit while he was ahead. "Get you in a better frame of mind."

"Don't call me that. Beelezebub calls me that and he's just mean."

"Yes, Jack O'Neill is one scary bastard. We agree on that."

She nodded, and they resumed their trek to the shower room. "We have to debrief first." He reminded. She nodded again.

He grinned. "Ok, let's get matters straight in our minds..I buy you the blouse and you 'put out.' Right?"

"No..this is supposed to be your 'apology' blouse." She balked.

"Don't you want to 'put out'?" He tested a theory.

She..processed.

"You could take all your clothes off, up on the roof..with the telescope thing. The trees hide stuff from the neighbors." He tested some more.

" _Or I could take all your clothes off_ then I could 'spank' your naked ass for trespassing on private property..or something. I don't like people touching my..'telescope'. without permission, after all. " He sweetened the pot.

"Work on that scenario." She didn't like the last part.

"Can't YOU think of something 'bad' to do?" He put the pressure on her.

"I could bite your cock while you are forcing me to suck you."

"Noooooo, that would be too 'bad'.. _for you_. Because, then I'd have to kill you."

She processed, her steps slowing then..she stopped.

"You got it?" He asked hopefully and she cut those eyes to him and nodded.

"It's nothing I would have to kill you for, right?" He just thought he should check.

She shook her head.

 _"Good girl_." He stoked her ego with his look and tone. "I had complete faith in you."

"The sign says, ‘Women’.” She had read it, having pulled up short just outside the Shower area.   "..Ok, you first then. I'll wait." _Coletti, had, of course..switched it._

"Be a sec." He grinned down at her. "Better get something for that tender little skin while we're out. That sun was not kind to you today..Little Cunt."

"Stop it!" She snapped, glancing around haplessly.

"Well, you are." He chuckled lowly. “ _My_ cunt.” She rolled her eyes, offering a disgruntled objection.

“ _I am soooo not_!” she informed him snippily.

“ _You most certainly are_.” He laughed good-naturedly, going to take a quick shower. He was sooo looking forward to tonight again.

“I hope you bend over to pick up the soap and some big guy reams your ass!”

“Be the last ass he reams..unless he’s really, _really_ good.” Forbes held his smile for as long as he could but, she hadn’t seen it.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**THREE MONTHS LATER     (Mature Subject Matter)**

"Mommy!” big gulps of fake sobs escaped the little boy’s body. The little one had toddled into the kitchen, his world in misery. “Sir _mean!_ " JJ’s sobs grew louder still as he sought comfort and condolences in Carter’s capable arms.

"JJ, why are you crying, sweetie?” The woman offered her love and support immediately, her arms reaching for the tiny body. “Come here." Carter picked the little boy up. He was totally walking now.. _all by himself_.   If one could call the hesitant gait a ‘walk’. "What's wrong, little baby!” She kissed the wet cheeks in open affection. “Tell Mommy.”

" _Sir mean!"_ The baby milked it for all he was worth, liking the attention and her tone.

"He be mean to JJ!" He faked cried again, just for effect.

Jack appeared on site, hands in pockets, shaking his head for the kid's 'performance'. _His son could be on the stage. Jack was impressed despite himself._

"Jack O'Neill! What did you do to this baby?" Carter demanded.

"I made him put his toys away. The ones he left all over the front room."

_JJ cried right on cue, turning his face into Carter’s blue silk blouse._

Jack grinned at 'Mommy', who grinned back.

"Well, Sweetie.” Carter soothed the little tyke, her hand gently massaging JJ’s back. “You’re a bigger boy now and Mommy needs a little help around the house.” She kissed his forehead lovingly. “Remember your baby brother or sister is on the way and Mommy will need you to help me take care of them and the house."

JJ stopped crying awfully fast, Jack thought. “JJ help Mommie."

“I know you will. You are such a good boy. Mommy could not do without you.” Carter hugged the little one close. “ Thank you for picking up your toys."

"Sir still mean." JJ cast ‘Sir’ a ‘mean’ glance.

Carter held her smile. " _Oh, I know that_. DADA can be a _very_ naughty boy, can't he." She cut Jack a look and he lifted his brows suggestively, as if to say, _Yasureyabetcha._

"JJ want cookie." JJ had moved on, having gotten his point across.

"Carter, put him down.   You're back will be giving you hell tonight." Jack made mention. He glanced at the bulge of her stomach. It was ‘showing’.. _finally._ Jack took a lot of pride in that bulge.   He wanted people to see it and know.. _it was his. And so was Samantha Carter._

Carter wore one of his shirts, it was bigger than any she owned.  She had maternity clothes. She and Janet had made a special trip to the Mall to purchase a few items.   He guessed she just wasn't ready to 'commit' to them as yet. She looked cute as hell in that baggy thing, anyway, so..he didn't care.

"Well,” Carter caved, those big blue eyes of JJ’s melting her heart.   “I guess one wouldn't hurt, _but only one_." Carter gave the baby a ‘Mommy’ look.

"Two, Mommy. _JJ want two_." He held up two little fingers. But one kept falling down, so he carefully lifted lifted it back up with his other hand, showing the woman his achievement.

"No, not before dinner, remember?" She handed him his Oreo.

"Me 'membr.'" JJ took his treat, having to tippy-toe to reach it.

"Want some milk with that, buddy?" Jack had gotten himself a couple of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Yes, Pease." JJ nodded, his tiny teeth caked with Oreo stuff already. “Sir!”

"Where's your sippy cup?"

"In the cupboard, Sir.” Carter was constantly having to remind the man. “Use a clean one."

Jack looked, found and poured. He handed the milk to the kid. "Cartoons?"

Carter smiled mentally. Jack O'Neill had found a kindred spirit.

"Mommy.” JJ sought out the woman.   “JJ go play with Sir. K?" JJ checked with _the boss_.

"Have fun, baby." Carter winked at the little one.

"Mommy need help? JJ help."

"Oh, yeah, hey, Carter.” Jack had forgotten the important stuff.   “Something I can do there?"

"I have it under control, Sir." She got tickled that the baby remembered something like that before the Dad. "It's just pot-luck tonight. Gotta get to the store."

"Make a list.” Jack was a natural born ‘decision maker’   “We'll go to the store, won't we buddy."

"JJ drive?" the little boy was excited and happy, his Oreo half way finished anyway.

 _"WHAT?"_ Carter's blood ran cold and she whipped around, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"He's kidding, Carter!” Jack shook his head woefully.   “Geesh..!” the man could not believe how gullible the woman had become in such a short time.   “ You think I'd let a 11 month old kid drive? Especially my truck?"

"Yes." She was positive of the fact.

"JJ sit on Sir's lap.”   JJ straightened out the tale, helpfully.   “JJ drive."

Carter gave JJ's Dad.. _the look._

"He didn't drive.” Jack kept his tone low, for her ears alone. “He just..ya know.” He wig-wagged his head this way and that.   “..Drove."

"I do not believe you, Jack O'Neill."

"Come on, Carter, didn't Jacob ever let you do that as a kid?"

"Dad refused to let me get my license until I was eighteen!"

"..Oh." Well, there went that argument. "Well, anyway. Make the damned list." He motioned.

"Make damn list Mommy." JJ motioned, copying his Dad precisely.

 _"JJ!"_ Carter held up a scolding finger.

"Sir say." JJ was confused.

"JJ can _NOT_..say. You do that again and Mommy will spank you."

"JJ be good." The little boy didn’t seem particularly worried about his ‘Mommy’ spanking him, Jack noted.

"You had better..now, go get your jacket, if you're going with DADA."

The little one scampered off.

"Jack, please be careful of your language around him.” Carter reminded cautiously.   “He has to start pre-school sooner or later. We'll have to put him in a Marine Boot Camp with that mouth."

"It's cute."

"It most certainly is not."

"Yeah? Well.. _you are_." He crossed, his arms going about her waist. He leaned kissing her lovingly.

 _"Mommy!”_ JJ came and pushed between them. “NO!” He didn't like Jack touching _his_ Mommy. She belonged to him. "Sir!” the little head swished this way and that, the large eyes zeroing in on Jack O’Neill.   “Go way."

Jack grinned. "Got your shades?" he knelt down to JJ’s height as best he could, resting on his haunches.

JJ looked up and placed his sunglasses on his face, a little crooked. Jack fixed them. "Now you're stylin..let's hit the road."

"Hit road.." JJ was ready. He had his bear and his ‘pacifier’.

Carter handed Jack the list. They shared a moment, amused at JJ's jealousy. "If he only knew what I do to his Mommy at night."

"What do, Sir." JJ was all ears.

Jack looked over to the tiny face. "We play with all your toys while you're asleep."

"JJ share." The little one reminded Jack of the ‘rules.’

"That's a cool thing to do." Jack commended his son. "Come on up here." He lifted JJ onto his shoulders. "Hang on to that." He handed the list into the little boy's keeping. "Any Oreos on there?"

"Mommy got cookie here?" JJ wanted to know just as much as Jack.

"Of course. I would not forget something _soooo_ important."

"Go fast, Sir.” The boy grabbed Jack’s head, holding on for dear life, this tiny face aglow with joy.   “Go fast!”

Jack ducked the little boy under the door-facing and 'went fast' all the way to the truck.

Carter stood, watching them drive away. She waved. And JJ waved back.

 _Jack flipped her off._ She rolled her eyes, sighing lightly then went back to preparing dinner, her world complete and content.

 

 

**Forbes’ Apartment**

"Calli..." The man lay, spooned to the woman. They had just made love. It was early afternoon. He was becoming addicted to this shit.

He wanted the sex more and more of late. Not only at night. He stroked the girl, his fingers trailing gentle treks up and down her back and shoulders. He absently kneaded her neck muscles from time to time.

He loved the freedom of being able to touch her whenever and wherever he pleased. The smooth flesh felt fantastic under his fingertips.   Warm and soft and fragrant, just like a woman should be.

He wanted her relaxed, in a really good mood, so he had done that _special thing_ with his tongue when he 'went down' on her. What he had to say was difficult enough. Especially with this woman.

He had been thinking about this for some time now and had hoped she might approach the subject and save him the effort.   _She had not._

"Hummm?"   Calli answered sleepily. He halted his fingers. He needed her relaxed..not comatose.

"I want to talk about something."

"I'm sleepy." She had almost whined.

"This is kinda important."

She opened her eyes and shifted, alerted by his tone.

The woman sat, her long hair all mussed and beautiful. She clenched the sheet to her breasts.

He grinned, tugging on the material. "What's this.. _you aren't shy_." He knew that for fact but, she held fast to the cover.

"Is it..about that new nurse?" She blurted her fears.

"..I'm not following, Baby." He was totally not following.

"I saw you talking to her yesterday. Is that.." She swallowed hard. "What this is about? She's pretty and even kinda nice. Do you..” she hated to say the words. “ _Do you like her?"_

" _WHAT?_!" The man arose, unmindful where his side of the sheet landed. Calli shifted her eyes chastely from his now exposed 'body part.'

"Is..is it.." _She would not cry._ She had promised herself.   The red head was lifted proudly. "Over? Is that what you want to say?"

" _What the HELL is in your head?!”_ Forbes demanded.   “I was asking her about Coletti's little 'problem'. I needed to know if he was going to be able to make the mission tomorrow."

"You were?" She blinked those green orbs at him.

The depth of her insecurities never ceased to amaze the man. He sighed, trying another route. "You know, Carter moved in with O'Neill about a month ago." He reached for her hand but she moved quicker than he did..

 _"Shhh!"_ She put her finger to those full, luscious lips. "We aren't supposed to 'know'.” It was hastily chastised. “ No one is supposed to ' _say'_ anything, although why she would want to live with Beelzebub is beyond me. She did say he had nice things in his boxers." The woman shuddered visibly at such an image.

"..Carter.. _said that?"_ Forbes brows went up.

"It's what she said." Calli confirmed. She didn’t think it was supposed to be secret.

"Hummm." The man was amused.

"What has that got to do with.." She motioned.

"Oh, well." He reached, taking her hand, _her free one_. She still clutched the sheet with the other. And seemed kinda of..shy, of all things. She was unable to hold his eyes for any real length of time.

He found the fact endearingly..stupid. "I was thinking.” He continued on with his thoughts.   “Maybe it's time..you moved in here." He motioned with his head to the immediate vicinity.

She just looked at him and for a moment, he wasn’t certain if she had heard his statement or not.   Sometimes her mind wandered.  

He kneaded the soft flesh of her hand absently with his thumb, trying to read the woman's features.

She looked around the area as if seeing it for the first time. "What..do you mean?"

"They've made a commitment. Maybe we should do the same." He hated the fact Reynolds was sniffing around his property. He wanted the actual 'right' to deck the guy next time he crossed over that line with Calli Hertz.

And.. _Reynolds was getting bolder with each passing day_ , with his little innuendoes and the way he watched Calli when she worked out.

Forbes had insisted, of late..she wear those old sweat pants and top. She still looked great in them and every time she bent over, the material looked fantastic stretched across those firm little ass cheeks.

_Fuck Reynolds._

Those tits and ass were Forbes and he wanted the right to explain that fact to anyone who didn't 'get it'.

He was sensing something, however. "Why so quiet?"

The man was getting antsy. _Did she want that bastard Reynold's attention?_

"What about..Annie."

The question floored the man. "What about her?" He had no idea where this was leading.

"She's your.. _wife_." Calli pulled her hand from his. Her expression a critical one, her tone more than censored.

"Calli.." He shook his head slightly. "Honey. Annie is.. _gone."_

"No she isn't. _She's always with you_." She stated with such simplicity, it served to nullify the man's reaction for a beat.

Calli glanced across the room to the photo of the other woman on top of the man's dresser.

"I understand, Colonel.. _I do_." She hastened to explain. "I understood going in that, well.." She let it lay. Surely he 'got it'. It was _his_ 'issue' after all.

"Understood _what_?" He was getting angry, because he thought he knew where she was going with this.

"It's what you 'do'.  Everyone knows.” Calli rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. “ I just happen to be a little more convenient than..those other women. From before."

Forbes could not believe what he was hearing.

"You aren't the only one that remembers Annie." She downed her head for a beat, the long red tendrils falling about her beautiful face.   She played with the folds in the sheet for a goodly spell then lifted pain-filled eyes.  "The sound his weapon made when he..pulled the trigger.” Calli closed her eyes.   She would awaken at night to the sound of that weapon being fired.   “ The red on her collar, spreading down her blouse.”

The woman stopped for a beat.   _“ I remember it all_..just like you."

The man moved, enfolding her in his arms.

He held tightly and felt the warmth of her tears as they dropped on his bare shoulder. He tightened his embrace, closing his eyes to her pain.

"S-So, you see. It's..ok." Calli determined to move past the pain, as she often had done in the past.

She sniffed softly. "I'm fine with h-how things are. You d-don't have to.."

_She couldn't talk anymore right now, so she fell silent._

"I know I don't 'have to', Numb Nuts!"  The man had never been more touched in his entire life. " _I want to! And..as for Annie_." He moved slightly to seek the girl out. He glanced at the photo of his former wife. "Baby, don't you think she would be the first to want us to find a little happiness in life if we can?"

Calli didn't know the woman well enough to answer.

"You make me happy, Calli." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. 'I want to move this thing forward a little..don't you?"

She pulled away, returning to her position, still clutching that damned sheet about her.

"What?” He asked the question he feared the most, his tone and features held in rigid control “Is it Reynolds?” he grated.   "Do you..want _him?"_

She scowled lightly, sighing heavily again. "Reynolds does those things to bug you, Colonel. It has nothing to do with _mel"_

"Like shit!” the man disgusted. “ _Answer the damned question."_

She rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot!”

" _Are you positive_?" He had to know.

"Hey!” Calli took umbrage.   “I flirt with him because _you flirt_ with women too.."

"I do fucking not."

"Do too!" She snapped right back.

"I _do..not!”_ Forbes hissed. “ And when have I ever taken you for granted..Dumb Ass!"

"It's only a matter of time..Asshole."

"You're a real Nut Case..do you know that?" He questioned heatedly.

"You're a real Asshole...do you know _that?_ " She countered.

"Calm the hell down.” He grumbled. “We're saying things we don't mean." He breathed in a deep breath to clear his head and rid himself of his irrational anger.

"Oh, I mean it..Asshole." _She was pretty sure._ "And, I wouldn't move in with you if you were the last man of Earth..or any other “P” planet!"

"As far as you are concerned.” Forbes informed her straightforwardly.   “ _I am."_

"Oh really." She was not impressed.

"Yes _..Really_!” he snapped heatedly. “ We're going to your apartment this weekend and getting your things and you are coming _here."_

"I most certainly am not and don't you even _think_ of touching my things."

"I'll fucking touch your 'things'.." His eyes fell to her concealed breasts.  Then _..lower_. "Any time I please. What the hell are you so bent out of shape about. It's not like you've ever even unpacked yet. Everything you have is still in boxes.. _and do you know why?"_

"I'm getting to it, dammit!"  Calli procrastinated a bit from time to time.  She could admit that.

"I'll tell you why!” Forbes had learned to Street Fight early in his career.   “Because you've never had a real home. You live from one mission to the next. That's gonna change.."

"You aren't my boss!” Calli bristled. “I can do _or not do_..what I want!"

"I _am_ your fucking boss, you idiot!” the man sighed wearily.   “I'm your CO...and you will do _exactly_ what I say, when I say it!”

" _I will not!" her Irish temper flared incandescently._

"You will.” His eyes deepened considerably, an inner fire burning within the steely depths. “Or I'll rip that damned sheet off, tie you to this fucking bed.” He motioned curtly to his meaning,   “And fuck you until you see reason! And don't you think for one minute..I won't..” he moved threateningly.   “Or _can’t_..do it."

"I like my apartment!” Calli shared her viewpoint, unconcerned for his supposed threats or mood. “ This place sucks..it's always clean! _Ewww!"_

"Then mess it the hell up.” The man solved the problem.   “You're moving in."

"No I am _NOT!_ ” she yelled at him, the small fists clenched in open frustration.

His features set... "Oh, yes you are." He warned all too quietly.

"No..I..am.. _not." She practically screeched._

His mouth tightened. He reached, grasping the front of the clutched sheet tugging it sharply out of her hands.

Calli gasped, covering her breasts in the age old gesture of maidenly modesty.

"How fucking ‘quaint’.”   He grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding firm even when she bit the hell out of the fleshy part of his thumb area.   He grasped his belt from the night table, easily strapping her hands together.

The girl struggled valiantly, calling him every name in the book and a few he hadn’t even heard before.  

He was impressed but a little preoccupied.

The man pushed her body back, his weight used to good advantage as he lay his muscled torso alongside, his leg wedging between her thighs.   He lifted her arms above her head, securing them to the rails of his bed, his belt looped tightly between the metal rods.

Calli struggled for a second, then sensed the futility of her actions, halting her efforts, her expression more than pissed. "Well this is just..juvenile!" She pulled angrily on the immoveable strap. "And decidedly asinine!” she turned a blazingly angry stare to the man’s patiently waiting countenance.   “You just better let me go, William Forbes!”

"Oh you're going to ' _go'_ Baby.” His tone caressed her like honey on a biscuit. “Like you've never ' _gone'_ before."

“I’m warning you.” She managed between pretty white, clenched teeth.

“What are you going to do, Calli Hertz?” he called her bluff. “I’m curious.”

“If you think women of today enjoy such..” she tightened her mouth, pulling stoutly on her captured wrists.   “Debauchery! You are sadly mistake..”

“I think women of ‘ _Any_ ’ era..enjoy a man that’s good in bed.” He shrugged muscular shoulders.   “And.. _I’m good_.” He stated with such simplicity, it served to nullify the woman’s indignation for a beat.  “Where _you_ are concerned, I make it my life’s ambition..to be _the fucking best!”_

Calli blew a strand tendril out of her face. “I fucking _hate you!”_

Forbes considered his options.   He thought once of simply releasing his captive and pleading for forgiveness.  

He looked into those green eyes and knew, he was in deep shit already, so..he figured, he might as well pull the lid over himself and drown in his own waste..

“We have neighbors.” He glanced superficially out the half pulled drapes of his bedroom sliding glass doors. His eyes returned to her fuming ones.   “Don’t want to alarm them unduly..” the man reached, opening his bedside drawer, extracting a clean handkerchief. He dangled the object between his thumb and fingers.   “We can do this the easy way, Calli..which I would prefer..” he left the decision in her hands.

He stuffed the cloth into that pretty mouth in the next instance, if only to stop the verbal abuse issuing forth from the delectable orifice.

“Give me your word that you won’t call out.” he spoke to her like she was a wayward child. “I will remove that.” He motioned.   “We can be adults abou..”

He blocked her knee from reaching it’s intended goal, dodging artfully.

“I’m going to need that in a few minutes.” He scolded. “So much for the ‘adult’ aspect, I see.

Forbes shrugged mentally.   “Have it your way, Angel.” The man moved fluidly, positioning himself at the end of the bed, having tugged her bodily downward.

She was naked and exposed, fully laid out before his feasting eyes.

And she was more than pissed along about now. She had passed ‘livid’ about three minutes past.

Forbes tried to ignore her mood, his gaze slowly burning a sensual trek over the golden tan of her form, the white flesh, untouched by the Sun’s rays, arousing him completely with it’s virgin beauty.

Calli shaved completely and right now, his hands held her thighs apart. He settled comfortably between their warmth, his thumb gently stroking the tiny nub of pleasure he knew so well.  It peaked and quivered for him.

The woman stiffened, struggling, squirming frantically about.

He leaned, his tongue flicking between the pink labia, his breath hot and heavy on the vulnerable skin. She smelled faintly of his fluid but moreso, of Baby Powder and her illusive perfume. A scent which never failed to intoxicate the man.

Calli’s piteous moan caused his cock to expand exponentially, and he thanked her in the only way afforded him at present, his tongue flicking lazily back and forth over her sensitive epidermis.

The woman cursed her traitorous body’s response, grasping the rails of the bed in a death grip.

Forbes nuzzled her giving flesh lovingly, his tongue teasing, flicking, searching, exploring to his heart’s content.   He enjoyed her reluctant groans and mews, knowing he was producing the effect.

The man’s arms encircled her thighs, pulling her middle intimately close. Forbes suckled her lovingly, pulling her nub into the recesses of his mouth.

Calli withered about helplessly, her blood heating dangerously, her gasps of arousal growing stronger with each second spent beneath the man’s expert guidance and gentle coaxing.

“ _S-Stop_!” she pleaded brokenly.

“You don’t want that, Precious.” He was relatively certain, continuing his efforts, more determined to win her over to his way of thinking than ever. “Am I doing it incorrectly, Baby?” he knew, by her response, that the question was moot. “How about..” he whispered seductively, increasing his efforts over the tiny dot of ectasy he had so painstakingly prepared.   _“This?”_

_Calli lost herself in the artful persuasion he exuded, her youthful body crying out for release, tempted beyond endurance._

Her body relaxed into the deceptive approach, lured into the heady world of carnal promises only this man could supply.

She gave herself over to his care, trusting completely that she would not regret the decision, her former mood a thing of the past.

Forbes allowed the woman her due, slowly crawling up the length of her totally relaxed and sated form afterwards, his arms gently but insistently turning her about. He stuffed two pillows beneath her stomach, shoving her thighs wide.   He glanced down, his appetite whetted two-fold by the firm little ass positioned and awaiting his pleasure.

“Let the fucking games begin, Sweetness.” Already, his breathing was labored, just imagining the next few minutes, was enough to raise the man’s blood pressure considerably, his pulse jumping erratically.   “Now..it’s _my_ turn!”

He entered the wet little grotto with one confident shove, sinking deeply into the mouthwatering heat of the pulsating abode.

The large hands held the voluptuous hips, finishing up his business in a matter of minutes, so engrossed in the outcome was the man.

He grunted his completion, falling heavily into the giving mattress, his chest heaving from the exertion of his former actions.   He lay for a second, basking in the sensual aura he had just vacated.

“..Give me a few.” He breathed heavily, getting his bearings.   He wasn’t quite certain he had placated the woman enough just yet.   “..Where did you put your play toys?” he already knew the location of the items.   “ _So many scenarios..so little time_.”

William Forbes pushed himself erect, his eyes traveling the woman’s naked body with masculine appreciation.

Calli closed her eyes, her stomach reacting violently to the man’s vicinity, her psyche jolting with the realization of his capabilities.

It was going to be a long night.

A long, deliciously sexy night.

 

    

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

"Sir.” JJ O’Neill was one sleepy little soldier were those big blue eyes any indication. He was making a valiant effort to stay awake, though, Jack had to give him that. “Sing, JJ.”

The little boy grabbed his blankie, his pooh, settling down into his crib. "Me keep only this."

Carter had tried to break the baby from the pacifier. _So far, no luck_. JJ still had stashes hidden all over the house. She would find them concealed under cushions and in his toy box and once, in the refrig. Hidden behind his sippy cup.

"Mom doesn't like for you to suck those things anymore." Jack reminded, motioning to the offending object which bobbed merrily in the tiny mouth.

"Me keep only this." JJ had removed the pacifier enough to speak, then returned it hastily to his mouth. "Sing DADA.” The little hand motioned.   “Sing."

Carter stood, arms folded, relaxing in the doorway, listening, watching the, by now, _nightly ritual of her two 'men' 'bonding'_. It was her favorite time of the day.

O'Neill had gotten used to Carter hearing him sing now and sometimes, she would even join in.

One of _HIS_ favorite parts of the day was when they were listening to the radio or a CD. And he would start singing along to the song, usually an oldie, and..Samantha Carter would join in.

They harmonized well. They did a lot of things together quite nicely, he thought.

"Se' Street." JJ made his request, laying back on his ‘Muppet’ pillow, his little arm bracing his head.

Jack was ok with that one. He watched the show all the time now, almost as much as the Simpsons. "Ok..but, then you gotta go down, agreed?"

"K." JJ could live with the compromise. He had a hard day playing at the park with Jack O’Neill.

_'Sunny day, chasing the..clouds away 'Friendly people there, that's where we meet. 'Can you tell me how to get..how to get to 'Sesame Street._

JJ had sung right along. He knew all the words, and the letter k..and the number 7 from today's show.

"Gin, Sir."

Jack repeated the song, good-naturedly. One more time.

JJ sung along. "Gin, Sir."

"No.” Jack used his Command tone. “Time for 'light's out,' Airman."

"K." The little one turned over, clutching his bear and closed his eyes.

"Night, Chowder Head." Jack bent, kissing the mussed hair.

"Night, Sir." JJ yawned sleepily.

The child never questioned Jack's orders but he often did Sam's. Even though she was the disciplinarian in the family.

The first time she had to swat the kid's pull-up diaper, _Jack was teaching him to pee_ , she almost suffered a nervous breakdown.   Sam cried and researched his behavior and read books and consulted with Daniel and generally..fell apart.

Jack had laughed in her face and said the kid deserved it.

Although, of course, JJ told _another_ story.

"Mommy mean!” he had turned on the water works full force.   “Mommy hate JJ."

That one tore her apart.

" _Mommy go hell_." That one got him a swat from Jack.

He kinda thought it was funny, later..but, no! _That would not be allowed._

Even if he had learned it from his dad.

* * *

 

**One Hour Later**

Jack soaped the warm, wet flesh, his focus concentrated. Sam watched the man's face.

"Getting fat, hum." She could not read his expression. "Are you dying to make fun of me?"

His hands spread gently over the small bulge of her stomach. He watched his actions. "I felt her kick." Then he grinned. "She's gonna be a tough little shit, just like her mom."

He lifted a heated stare. "Carter, your breasts are getting..fuller." He reached, lovingly soaping them as well. Carter winced and withdrew a tad.

"Sorry, baby.” He instantly pulled back. “I forget how tender they get..better?" he had leaned, kissing the pert nipples ever so gently.

She shifted, making herself more comfortable. In doing so, she lifted out of the water for a beat.

"Wrong move, there.."  Jack’s eyes had turned to flame and he tugged on her hands, forcing her up out of the water entirely.  

He moved behind her and rubbed his hardness across the firmness of her ass, his mouth caressing her nape sensually. "Remembered the oil." He was lubricating his cock, even as he spoke. "See? Everything I do these days..is all for you."

" _All,_ Sir?" Carter rubbed up against him. Encouraging his actions.

"You don't think I'm doing this for me..do you?"

"Maybe just a tiny bit.” Carter caught his head, her mouth teasing his with, slow languid kisses. “I was hoping you might be."

"Nope! All for you, baby." He pushed on her back gently. "Lean forward. The little one hates me coming from the front."

Carter smiled. _She_ kinda liked him coming _from the back_ , if it mattered.

Jack slid his shaft slowly, carefully up the hot, steamy cavern, growling his ecstasy.

His hands left her slender hips, enfolding her stomach, massaging the area lovingly.

The man moved slowly into her, taking his time.

Carter moved back to meet his thrust, moaning from the pleasure she received. Jack gently kneaded the full, ripe breasts, careful not to touch the overly sensitive nipples. He couldn't even suckle her these days although he ached to do so.

He could do other things, of course.

The man searched for her clit, his fingers making tiny little circling motions around it. Touching it..but, just ever so lightly.

Carter pushed hard into his finger at one point, her hand holding it to the spot. She groaned a heartfelt, melodious whimper of delight.

He took his cue from her, increasing his stoking to a more rhythmic tempo, grasping her hips, leaning so he could watch the proceedings.

He hated to do that, cause..it always made him cum sooner than he wanted.

Carter never seemed to mind, however. So, the man watched and..came.

This living together certainly had advantages.   Maybe he should have suggested it sooner.. _waaaay sooner._

* * *

 

 

**SGC Jack's Office**

"Hey, JJ!”   Forbes poked the baby's tummy playfully causing the little boy to giggle infectiously.   “How’s it hangin, Guy?”

JJ leaned, whispering in Jack's ear, his little arms around the man's neck.

Jack nodded in response.  

Of course, Forbes had heard the rather loudly whispered question, but he pretended he hadn’t.

JJ executed a semi-smart 'Salute'..to a Higher Ranking Officer.

Forbes sobered his face, and snapped off a return gesture. "Airman." He nodded solemnly. Then, his eyes softened, his smile returning.

The man was impressed with the baby’s intelligence.   He transferred his attention to Jack O'Neill. "Jack..got a favor to ask."

"Killed Maybourne yet?" In Jack's mind, his first 'favor' had not been addressed.

"Maybrn bad." JJ knew all about the man.

Forbes grinned at JJ. "Is he?"

"Sir shoot." The little pacifier bobbed rapidly. The kid had spoken around the object.

"Excuse me?" Forbes had not read that particular report as yet. He questioned Jack with his eyes.

"It's a long story." Jack dismissed the issue.

"But..you told it to an 11 month old." Forbes wanted clarification.

"Yeah, his birthday is coming up." Jack corrected before JJ could.

"Hap 'Birdday' to me." JJ sang happily.

Forbes held his laugh. "My goodness! How old will you be, Airman?” the man was enjoying the exchange tremendously.

One little finger tried desperately to arise but the baby just couldn’t make it stay. He kept trying though.

“One, hum.” Forbes kept his facial features carefully composed, addressing the baby, not Jack.   “That’s a landmark birthday if ever I heard of one!   What do you want, JJ..for a present?"

"M'rcikl."

"A motorcycle!” Forbes lifted impressed brows then threw Jack a ‘look’.   “Yeah, that's gonna go over big with Carter, Jack." Forbes frowned.

"We got it all picked out, huh, buddy?” Jack checked with his ‘buddy’.   “Extra battery and all."

"I didn't get my first cycle until I was sixteen.” The large Marine nudged the tiny shoulder in open camaraderie.   “You’re one lucky little boy, JJ."

“JJ Airman.” It was reminded, the little forehead scowling darkly, the pacifier hanging by his side now.

“Hey..my mistake there.” Forbes corrected instantly.

"He wanted a truck.” O’Neill shared.   “I'm thinking.. _start small_."

"You dropping JJ off with the Day Care this morning?"

"In a while.” Jack was hungry.   “We gotta eat first."

"JJ like cookie."

"No cookie for you.” Jack vetoed the ideal. “Not for breakfast. Your mom freaks."

"Sir eat."

"Yeah, well..I Out-Rank her."

"Coco bears?"

"Kay."

"Good breakfast, Jack." Forbes shook his head woefully.

"Breakfast of champions, right. JJ?"

"JJ like."

"... _ANY_ way.." Forbes continued. "I was wondering if you'd care if I stopped in with Calli for a while. I want to see her reaction with JJ."

"Numb nuts?"

"Nun Nut?" JJ echoed.

Forbes lifted a lazy stare to Jack.

"..What?"

"Kinda thinking.." Forbes reluctantly gave the matter up for loss. "I might want one of those." He motioned to the baby.

"With Numb Nuts? She'd kill it in a week's time..forget to water it or something. Are YOU nuts?"

"You nut." JJ stated his opinion on the entire matter and stuck his pooh in his mouth.

"That's a _plant_ , Jack.." The man stopped for a second, a thought occurring, his features clouding over.

"She's killed all your plants, hasn't she." Jack shook his head woefully.

"It was only two.” Forbes grumbled.   “I just want to see how she interacts before I spring it on her. She never had a childhood..or a family."

"What do you mean?" Jack tried not to be interested.

"Long story." Forbes used the other man's evasive maneuver. "Is it ok?"

"You won't leave him alone with her."

"Jack, the Day-Care staff is there." Forbes sighed heavily, resenting the inquiry somewhat.

"Yeah, you won't leave him alon..."

" _No."_ Forbes snapped, then settled for the kid’s sake, forcing a smile for the little boy who watched their every move.

Jack..processed. "Guess it would be ok."

"I'll let you get to breakfast. See you at briefing."

Jack nodded. "Hammond doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Pawpaw be mean, Yestermorning."

Forbes raised his brows..."Pawpaw?"

"Hammond said _he_ could...not _me._ " Jack explained. "I still have to call him, Sir."

"One could hope." Forbes made mention.

* * *

 

 

  **Day Care Facility**

"My God!” Calli Hertz pulled up short, her mouth falling slightly agape. “One entire village of trolls." She surveyed the chaos before her, her eyes darting here and there.

"Come on.” Forbes took her hand, tugging. “I want you to meet someone.”

Calli walked through the 'loud' area, dodging kids left and right, her scowl deepening with each passing minute.

She recognized Dixon's four kids because she had to give a gift to one for a birthday recently.   She had dropped it off at the Marine’s house, so she kinda remembered the dark haired boy that was climbing the outside of the jungle gym.

He had been climbing something that day but his Mom yelled at him so he had come down off the garage roof.  Moms often spoiled things for kids, in Calli's humble opinion.

The other three always followed the older boy’s lead, so they were all bunched into a corner, urging him onward and upward.

"What is this..Munchkin Land?” she grumbled. “ Is a house going to fall on me?" She was not being facetious.

There was so much commotion, she did not know where to look and everywhere she did, there was another kid, running..jumping and generally making a nuisance of themselves to the woman's way of thinking.

"Doc." Forbes halted his trek before a very serene Janet Frasier, nodding his greetings.

"Visitors!" Janet Frasier smiled her welcome, then grinned at the young girl’s facial features. "..You ok, Calli?"

" _How do you stand this_?" Calli wanted to paste her hands over her ears and run screaming from the endlessly noisy room.

"Stand what?" Janet teased. And at Calli's look of amazement. "They're just playing. Besides, I'm only here an hour or so until the staff arrives. I like visiting with the kids.” She surveyed her new kingdom happily.   “Military families get an early start on life, as you can see!”

"JJ?" Forbes had been looking around, but so far, he had not found the little boy.

"The 'decoy' kid?” Calli balked, tugging furiously on her hand but Forbes held fast.  " _Beelzebub's kid?!"_

"He's in the castle." Janet motioned to the large, plastic replica over in the corner behind them.

JJ stuck his head out of a turret window then chased a little blonde girl out the back of the 'castle'.  She was older, but not by much.

" _That's the kid_.” Calli remembered, pointing. “The ‘gift’ kid! I got her the latest Barbie..the one with the 'Rapunzel' hair?.”

 "Jenny? She’s Dixon's youngest." Janet smiled as she watched JJ and Jenny play.

"Colonel, why am I here?” Calli was confused.   “I didn't do anything wrong..yet."   _Why was she being punished?_

"Come on." Forbes tugged her in tow, grinning back at her.

Calli sighed and..went. Albeit, begrudgingly.

"JJ..come meet someone, partner." He called out to the little boy who stopped attempting to tackle Jenny, instantly running over to the man who had crouched down to JJ's level.. _as much as a six-foot, two hundred pound man could._ "This is my friend, Calli."

The woman stared down at the tiny up-turned face.

Forbes motioned for her to come down to their level.

"You gonna help me back up?" She asked cryptically, sitting Indian-fashion, on the floor.

JJ was looking Calli over suspiciously..much as his dad did.

 _"Pretty_." He finally decided.

"Does he mean _..me?"_    She asked the 'Interpreter Guy."

"Yep." Forbes was pleased with the great start..so far.

"Oh!" She was pleasantly surprised, but her natural distrust reared it’s ugly head. "Been under any bridges lately?"

"JJ under bed.” The little boy shook his head on the ‘bridge’ thing.   “Sir find."

Calli scowled. The kid kinda spoke ‘English.’   If the kid was a Klingon.  

"JJ Birdday..yestermorning." it was proudly announced to any an all.

"He means tomorrow.”  Forbes ‘interpreted’.   “ Gonna have a party, Big Guy?"   The Marine inquired.   "We can bring you something!” it was offered.   “Do you like planes? Helicopters? Stuffed animals?”

"Oh, please!” Calli pooh-poohed such lame gifts.   “I saw this Spiderman stuff, kid!" _She knew what she would want_. "And it webs out on people when you throw it and this goo gets all over them!” she made a ‘yukky’ face.   “ _Cool, huh!?”_ she brightened considerably at the thought.

She looked at Forbes. "Think I should get one for Coletti?"

"JJ thro Maybrn."

Forbes laughed.

"What?” Calli was lost on that one.

"He said...he would throw it on Mayborne."

Calli looked at JJ in a new light. "He's a pretty cool Little Dude."

"I think so." Forbes looked at her oddly and Calli's scowl returned.

"JJ..is that your girlfriend?" Forbes nodded to a patiently waiting Jenny, who stood a few feet off, chewing the bottom of her dress hem. Her big, blue eyes watched them closely.

"JJ kiss." The little boy went to fetch the little girl. He fitted their tiny hands together and tugged her to where Forbes and Calli waited.

"Just like his old man." Calli whispered. "He likes blondes too."

Forbes smiled at the two new arrivals.   “You guys want to color a picture for your mom to put on the refrig?" He had thought of something to occupy them, having seen the crayons and coloring books on a nearby table.

Calli arose quickly, going to the table. " _I do."_

She didn't have a 'mom', that she would claim, but she liked to color.

The children followed and each chose a book.   Calli traded with JJ. "I like that one, kid.." She showed him one with cartoon characters. " _You take this one."_

JJ had no problem with that.

Forbes stood..watching the scene unfold, his arms folded over his massive chest, his expression a gently amused one.

JJ was coloring his page with a vengeance, making the ‘Road Runner’ a nice shade of purple.

"You gotta stay in the lines." Calli hated when people didn't, and she had noted JJ O’Neill never stayed within the lines! He broke rules just like his Old Man, apparently.

"He's only 11 months." Forbes reminded.

"Me _bigger_ boy!” the little boy scowled darkly up at the large man.   “Mommy say!”

Calli went back to coloring with but one frown in the two kid's direction.

Jenny was coloring a Barbie enthusiastically. _With pink hair_.   Calli kind of liked the 'look'.

She had chosen a G.I. Joe, painstakingly laboring to make the camouflage outfit just so.

The tip of her tongue darted about her mouth, much as JJ's..and they all worked quietly on their Works of Art.

"Me get m'cikl."

"One of those battery things, huh.”   Calli nodded she understood what the kid had said. “Cool!”

“Me get m’cikl too.” Jenny wasn’t about to be outdone.

“I don’t have one yet.” Calli shrugged.   “I’m thinking..Jeep.”

"You through with the green, kid?" She was handed the color by Dixon's little girl, who started in on Barbie again. This time with a color that, to Forbes..had no name or description.

He frowned for the fact.

"I had a bike once.” Callie continued.   “I really liked it but I had to move so..I couldn't take it." Calli frowned at her picture wondering where to put 'the scar'. She usually liked it on the left side of the man's face but she thought it 'went' on the right.

"M'cikl beep and lite go on!” JJ was getting excited just thinking about his newest ride. “Rao work!”

"The radio works?” Calli was interested.   “Where did you get something so cool?” She picked another color.   “You gonna drive it fast?” She knew she would.

"Mommy say no.” JJ signed heavily.   “She put in 'rage with Sir's truck and stay there."

"Taking your keys if you get outta line, huh.” Calli knew the type.   “Your Mommy is mean."

"Mommy say.. _JJ mean_."

Calli shrugged non-committally. "That's your job.." She looked to Dixon's kid. "How about you? You got that new Barbie that swims under water?" She asked. "I got the Ken too."

 _Why did Forbes think she wouldn't get along with kids_? He could see how stupid he had been now.

The little girl shook her long curls. "Hey, you can borrow mine. I'll bring it in tomorrow.” Calli glanced around, her manner open and friendly for once.   “Wanna build something? I'm bored."

 _Same attention span as well_! Forbes grinned over to an amused Janet Frasier.

The three moved to the blocks that were in a box by the table. " _Dibs on the pink ones_." Calli dug them out as fast as she could.

JJ was patient and worked with only two at a time, fitting them together and then moving on..getting two more.

Calli put a tower together quickly and stood up to make it higher still.

"We have to go, Calli.” He had checked his watch, sighing.   “Briefing.” Forbes hated to break it up.

"I'm not done." She spread her hands helplessly, her tower only partly complete.

"Finish later." He motioned with his head.

Calli sighed. "Here kid.” She handed the little girl her pink blocks. “Don't forget the moat."

"You remember my name?" She asked JJ, curious.

He nodded. " _Pretty."_

"Calli..." she corrected but smiled happily for the unconscious compliment.

"That what say." JJ almost snapped his reply.

She frowned, then let it go.   "Catch you later..enjoy your ride."

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**SCG: Jack's Office.**

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Carter stuck her head in the door, asking the proverbial question.

"Doing anything special?" Jack asked right back, having stopped his perusing of his desk drawers. He had lost his favorite slinky. He thought maybe, Daniel had stolen it just to annoy the hell out of him. Paybacks were hell, but..his day was looking up now.

"Nothing that can't wait..what's up?" Samantha Carter was never opposed to spending time with the man for any reason.

"Me."

She frowned quizzically. "Sir?"

"Close the door, Major.” Jack motioned, his tone suddenly rather business-like. “Once you get inside."

She cut her eyes, frowned her amusement, then closed the door behind her. "What are you up to." She folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh.." Jack checked, glancing downward to his crotch area, having moved his chair back a tad to do so.   "About six inches I'd guess.” He could do much better though, he knew.   “Want to come sit on my lap?" he offered magnanimously.   “Help a fellow soldier out?”

She grinned. " _You wouldn't dare_.” She glanced about aimlessly, her hands going to shapely hips.   “Not _here_ , at least.”

"Why not?"

"Cause you are military through and through and it is soooo against regulations..Sir."

"Against Regs to bop you. _I'm doing it_." Jack reminded. "On a nightly basis and most mornings too, come to think of it.”

"Well, sure.” Carter shrugged playfully.   “Waste not, want not, Sir. I want to keep you interested.”

"And you have..but, gotta tell ya, Carter.” The man grimaced apologetically. “Getting a little stale of late.”

"Really?" She mused openly. "What was that this morning with the _'oh, fuck, Carter, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Jesus God this is the best ever'_..thing? Sir?" She asked innocently, those blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Did I say that?"

"I believe that was you..yes, Sir."

"Verbatim?"

"Pretty much, Sir."

"Hummmm. Well..” O'Neill airily dismissed the incident. "Can’t hold something like that against a guy, Carter.   I had just awaken from a long, hard sleep. Not sure I knew what I was doing.”

“You faked it most convincingly, Sir, I must say.” She held her smile with difficulty. “What if we get caught? Are you going to should the blame?”

"Not me.." He admitted. "I'll cry sexual harassment."

"..Well.” she sighed heavily.   “I can't lose you now.” The woman shook her head woefully. “I have a child to raise. Don't want to do it all by myself."

"So, get over here and sit on my face."

"You said.. _your lap_ , Sir."

"I did?" Jack frowned. "I meant my face."

"Physically impossible if you remain in the chair, Sir."

"I like the chair." He looked at it. "That's ok, then.” He clearly found her lacking in some unforeseen manner.   “Just come put your legs across the arms.” He pushed the chair back, motioning with his head to the area being discussed.   “I'll do the rest.. _as usual_.”

The woman sauntered a few steps closer. " Should I lock the door, Sir?" she motioned behind her.

"Better if you don't."

"Think I'll do it anyway.” Her eyes chastised the man.   “With the Colonel's permission, of course.” She locked the door, slowly making her way back around the desk

"Stay." He stopped her steps with his eyes and manner. "Remove the top..Major."

"Slowly, Sir?" Carter began to unbutton her shirt..slowly, amused and impressed by his ability to ‘role play’.   She hadn’t seen this side of the man before but certainly was not adverse to experiencing it.

"Nah..I wanna see your tits _now._ "

“ _Breasts_ , Sir.” The woman reprimanded, taking her time with the buttons all the same. At the completion of her task, Jack O’Neill was decidedly more in tune with her way of thinking.

She slipped one shoulder of her shirt down, allowing the fabric to slide lovingly across her arm. It took a few grueling seconds for the shirt to drop to the floor.

The white silk bra with the tiny rose bow, snapped in the front. Carter held the man’s eyes, ever so slowly revealing the plump, ripe beauty of the rounded orbs for Jack’s perusal.

Carter held the garment out to her side then, let it slip from her fingers.

The man didn't even notice it drop. "Those are pretty special..Major." Jack’s gaze swept the amazing mounds with an artist’s appreciation.

"These old things, Sir?” Carter rolled her eyes. “Surely you have had better, you being so well-traveled.   A man of the World, as it were.”  

" _Many sorted Worlds,_ Major."   He reminded.   “And not once, have I found anything so phenomenally beautiful.”

“What a sweet thing to say.” She lifted impressed brows.   “I’ve never liked them myself but I do have other..attributes which I, personally, find more acceptable."

“Do tell!” Jack could not keep his eyes from returning repeatedly to the perfection of those sensual globes. “Color me impressed, Major.”

“Would you care to see?” the woman’s hands dropped, her fingers caressing the tab of her khakis.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist on that matter, Major, yes.” Jack feigned regret.

Carter shrugged slender shoulders.  “If you _insist_ , Sir.”   The artistic fingers flicked the tab open, as she painstakingly slid the zipper downward, her eyes never once allowing his to waver from her activities.

The incredible breasts bobbed freely as she bent, easing the slacks down the long, shapely legs.   She stopped, allowing them to set, bunched around her boots.

The Scientist found her impromptu strip tease exhilarating and the man’s reaction priceless.

Jack O’Neill had sat back in his chair, folding his hands over his well-developed midsection, making no pretense of doing anything other than watching her ‘act’ and enjoying the hell out of it.

"How’s that ‘problem’ of your’s coming along, Sir?" She had noted the front of his pants had raised considerably. The outline of his arousal clearly visible. Another thing the man did not try to hide.

“You let me worry about ‘me’, Major?” Jack had glanced at his state of arousal as well.

“Length is always so nice, Sir.” The woman hooked her thumbs into blue silk thong she wore, wiggling the flimsy material down her thighs.   “But then, with you..it’s the best of both worlds, isn’t it.”

“Is it?” Jack’s mouth went dry. He had to swallow to continue, his gaze fixed and concentrated on the astonishing splendor revealed.

“Uh hum.” She smiled seductively.   “I don’t suppose you can assist me here, Sir?” she motioned to her boots.   “Lose the ‘cool’ factor if _I_ have to take them off.” She crinkled her nose at him.

Jack arose, never so happy to help out a fellow comrade in distress. “You are so fortunate I am in a sympathetic mood, Major.” He stepped up behind the woman, his hands easing gently about those curvaceous hips.

Carter leaned back, enjoying the warmth and solidity of his chest muscles.

“I can feel just how ‘empathetic’ you are, Sir.” She sighed contentedly, the large bulge grinding into her backside feeling wondrous indeed.

Jack’s lips trailed a searing path over her shoulder unto her neckline, his hands hardly idle either which took Carter’s breath away, his fingers gently exploring the perk, sensitive nipples, his palms lifting the fullness of her breasts.

“Yeah?” Jack murmured lazily, his voice close to her ear in husky whisper of undisguised desire.   “Feel.. _this_!” he pushed hard against her exposed buttock, his hardness contoured to the crack of her bottom.   “Major!”

Samantha drew in an uneven breath, enjoying the primitive emotions he could evoke within her ripe body.

He had encircled her waist, the strong arms both supporting, encompassing her body protectively, lovingly.

Jack gently bent the woman forward, forcing his knee between her thighs, his hand spreading over the smooth warmth of her flesh, curving to the rounded firmness of her backside.

He watched his progress, his eyes alight with a flame she had lit inside his aching groin. He reached around the fragrant form, his fingers searching slowly, delicately, finding the tiny clit, rubbing it teasingly.

“Well, this is pleasant.” The man enjoyed Carter’s weak moan of acquiescence. “But enough about me..” he then proceeded to fulfil one of the numerous fantasies rumbling about in that fertilely active mind he possessed.

All the while, managing to maintain the guise of ‘Colonel’ to her lowly ‘Major’ personification he seemed to prefer.

Carter was shocked when, he had not allowed her own ‘fulfilment’.   Which had never, ever happened before.

She found herself a little disappointed and decidedly worried.

She heard the familiar sound of his ‘finish’, then the unmistakable zip of his pants, her mouth falling slightly agape.

She raised slowly from her ‘subservient’ position, just about to give the man a good piece of her mind when..

“Turn!” the ‘Command’ tone was still very much prevalent, but she could work around it, if she wished, which, in this instance, she did.

She turned, ready for battle, those blue eyes sparking with incensed puzzlement and confusion.

“Sit!” Jack motioned, to the edge of his desk.

Carter wasn’t about to ‘play’ any more until she had some answers to questions burning in her brain.

“ _SIT!_ ” he barked, his hands curving to her hips, lifting her bodily, forcing her to comply.

“Ohhh!” the woman watched, transfixed, as he unlaced her boots, pulling them off, tossing them aside. Her pants followed suit.

“The other side!” Jack motioned curtly with his head.

Carter had seen him this way in the field, with others. Oft times, she had wondered, if she would ever be on the receiving end of that ‘tone’.

“Do you have a problem with my orders, Major?” those brown eyes snapped her attention back to the present.

“..No, Sir.” Carter threw caution to the wind, continuing the ‘game’ as he seemed wish, her anger and frustration but aside for a while. She trusted him to ‘deliver’.   He always had, after all.

In all their many love-making sessions, she had never once been disappointed. On the contrary, Jack O’Neill held hidden reserves of passion she had only guessed at before.

To be on the receiving end of all that emotional craving often left her weak and shaky with responding desire.

Carter felt free to be herself, responding in kind to the more than willing exchange of demonstrative give and take.

The man walked about his desk, kicking his chair back, taking a seat.

Those luminous eyes sought her out.

“Take a seat.” The silky tone washed over the woman.

She glanced to his meaning then..slowly moved to the spot indicated.

Jack’s eyes dropped, remaining transfixed on the amazing patch of blonde fluff Carter shaved just so for him alone.   He loved to play in the springy curls.

Carter licked her lips, her teeth catching the bottom one for a long beat, easing into the desk, ever so slowly spreading her legs, for the man had left little room for anything other than that particular action.

Jack reached, his palm sliding gently along the silk of her inner thigh. “I like a soldier who can take orders, Major.”

“Do you, Sir?” she watched his progress, closing her eyes as he trailed a heated sweep of his knuckled over her very exposed genital area.

“You don’t look all that comfortable, Major.” The man caught her calves in capable hands, lifting her feet on either side of his chair. “..How’s that?” his eyes brushed furtively over the light and dark pinks of her vulva, a fire sparking inside the liquid coffee depths.

“Better?” the intelligent brows lifted almost haughtily.

“This is totally unprofessional, Sir.” Carter played a hunch. “On both our parts, don’t you think?”

She felt so sinfully wicked, sitting here, in broad daylight, in the office of her Commanding Officer _..doing what they were..doing_.

Her heart beat fast, the blood rushed exhilaratingly through her veins.

“If I want your input, I’ll ask for it.” Jack informed her readily. “Input..is not what I want from you.” His palms flattened on either side of her spread thighs.   “You just sit back and let me take the controls for a while.”

Carter held her smile. She so loved when Jack O’Neill ‘took the controls’.

The man leaned forward and her world tilted on it’s axis for a goodly while to come.

Not..that the woman was complaining.

Afterwards, while Carter was still basking in the man’s abilities, he suddenly stood, pushing between her spread legs and the desk, his legs having scooted his chair back.

He kissed her soundly and of long duration, then straightened, adjusting his uniform with a stiff, formal jerk.

"You can return to duty, now..Major." He re-fastened his front. His eyes holding hers boldly. "I've finished with you.. _for the moment."_

Carter held her smile. "May I, at least..get dressed first, Sir?"

"Sure." He made a pretense of going back to his paper work. "Do you mind?"

She moved her ass off his desk. "Are you sure I can't do anything else for you Sir?” the woman’s tone held a definite sardonic tinge. “Suck you off, perhaps?"

Jack thought about it. "Check with me in about ten minutes."

Carter bit the inside of her mouth to stop the responding grin. "I'll put it on my 'to do' list, Sir."

"At the top, Major.” Jack O'Neill had no idea what he just signed. He would have to re-check when the woman left. "At the freakin ‘top’.”   He murmured distractedly, feigning disinterest, holding his ‘role’ to the bitter end, hoping against hope, the woman had found the interlude as exciting and entertaining as he had.    “ _Dismissed."_

Carter's mouth twitched irresistibly. "Yes, Sir."

She dressed, taking her leave, all the while trying desperately not to lose the moment but it was difficult, keeping the smile off her face.

She would have bet good money, that Jack O’Niell would _never_.. _in his entire military life_..do something so unlike an Air Force Officer.

The fact that he had, spoke volumes to the woman concerning the state of their relationship.

Supreme Alpha Male, Colonel Jack ‘freakin’ O'Neill so blatantly ignoring protocol? Dismissing Regulations so frivolously?

For once, Samantha Carter was _waaay_ glad..she had been proven wrong.

The woman continued with her day, her mind continuously having to be disciplined for it ‘continuously’ returned to those precious few moments when her CO had called her ‘on the cuff’ for no other reason than the man..’wanted’ to.

The very thought brought a secretive smile to her lovely lips.

 _Life would never be dull with Jack O’Neill around_. Of that, she was absolutely positive.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO SGT. TIM / TIMOTHYO : Come say ‘hi’ at my Facebook page. 
> 
> facebook.com/jamisfantasyland. 
> 
> I am so looking forward to catching up with you! Would love to hear from you again!
> 
> ****************************************************************************************

Forbes stepped around the girl, gently taking the pill case from her hands.

He searched the lovely eyes that searched his back. "Honey.." He put the birth control pills aside. "I would rather you didn't take those anymore."

She chuckled, amused but at his expression. "..What?” she sensed he was serious. “ I.. _I have to._ You know that."

"No, you _choose_ to.” He corrected evenly. “ I don't want you to take them anymore."

"I..don't understand." She didn't.

"Come sit.” He prompted. “Let’s talk." He took her hands, leading her from the bathroom. She looked damned sexy in the stretch tee and black thong panties. He tried to keep his mind focused.

Calli sat across from the man, her eyes troubled. He had settled into the large, oversized chair by his bed and she, on the mattress, facing him. He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the thickness of those muscular thighs she so loved.   He sought her hands again, which she allowed, the calloused palms feeling warm to her cooler ones.

"Is..something wrong?"

"No." He smiled quietly at her. "Not on my part. Can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated, not sure she wanted to know 'the question'. "..What?"

"Where do you see this relationship heading, in the future."

She thought for a moment. Then shrugged. "Where..do _you_?" She wasn’t about to commit to anything until _or if_ , he did.

"I like it. I like..you here." He motioned meaning, his home. "I hope you like it as well.” He shrugged muscular shoulders. “Being here with me, I mean. Do you?"

She lowered her head and..nodded.

"I'm glad baby." He watched the pretty features religiously. "What do you think about us getting a little more.." _No, he rethought that approach_ , beginning anew. "You like kids, Calli?"

She glanced up, taken by surprise. "No..you know that."

"Yeah, but,” he persisted.   “How would you feel about..one of your own?"

The woman looked confused, totally off-balance.

"I think we should consider..” the man plunged in, head first, having gathered his courage.   “Starting a family."

She pulled away, arising. " _No."_ She cut his words short, her tone an abrupt one.

He arose as well, his turn to be confused and off-balance.   "Why not?” the refusal hurt a little. “At least think about it before you.."

 _"NO!"_    Calli shook those long locks emphatically. "I..I can't.. _do that."_

"Calli, I understand about your eh..." He moved carefully here. MacAroy explained how sensitive the subject was for the woman. "I know about your life before.” He put it delicately. “ Mac.. _is it ok he told me?_ As his CO, I had to know certain..things. _To operate_. I had to know my people."

She nodded she understood. "Then you know why I can't bring a kid into.. _this_. SGC is all I have. It's all I ever had. I can't give it up."

"Why do you think you would have to?" He was not following.

"A kid takes all your time if you do it 'right'. Granted..my parents didn't." She went to the dresser, finding her clothes for the day. "Even Carter can't go off-world any longer. And for how long? Once she has the kid, then..there's the raising part."

She sighed heavily, turning back around to face him. "I thought I was making you happy..why _this_ all of a sudden?"

"You do make me happy!” he was quick to reassure, stepping the area separating them, his hand touching her face softly. “That is exactly.. _'why'_. I want a life with you. And..I want children."

She closed her eyes, her spirits sinking to the depths of oblivion. "We can be happy without that."

"It isn't only that, baby.” He tried to explain what he had been feeling these past few weeks. “Every time you go Off-World..hell, _any of us_..” the man gestured furtively. “There’s a chance we won't come back."

He presented the other half of his argument. "I am starting to fucking hate that. I lay awake nights, worrying about you. _I hate it_. I couldn't stand it if..something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Sir." She was quick to put his mind to rest.

"Calli.. _you fucking died_!" He jogged her memory, still feeling the terror of that time. He would awaken at night in a cold sweat, reliving it.

He knew, she thought the nightmares had to do with Annie and he let her think it because there was no need to put that shit on her.

"I didn't follow orders. I misunderstood Beelzebub!” Calli apologized profusely. “I will be more careful in the.."

"This is important to me, Calli.” He warned with his tone and manner. “I want you to give it some serious thought.. _promise me_."

Calli didn't say it..but, she thought she could give it an entire world of thought and _she still would not change her mind._

She could only hope the man might get over the notion on his own.

" _Promise me."_

"What about you? You go off-world. You might get hurt.” She fought back instinctively. “You _have_! What if I put this on you?”

He had expected that one.

"I am a man. I can take care of myself. NOT.." He lifted a hand to stifle the tirade. "That you can't.” he didn’t really mean it.   She took stupid chances sometimes, when he or Mac wasn’t there to guide and put a stop to it.   “It’s just that..."

 _How to say._ He didn’t want to piss her off at this stage. "We could get married or something..you could do the 'wife' thing, Calli. Have you thought about..”

"How very romantic a proposal.” Her pretty features had paled at first then, flushed angrily.   “And _...no thanks."_

"Alright, dammit!” he ran his hand threw his hair, agitated. “I didn't say it right! But, you get my drift."

"Oh, I got your 'drift'." He had a notion that if the woman had balls, she would have grabbed them to show him just what she thought of his suggestion. _"Really?"_

Forbes cursed himself for his insensitivity. He thought frantically how to rephrase it.

"Is that how you did it with Annie?” Calli grabbed her BDUs, heading for the bathroom, her eyes flashing fire. “ What..no flowers? No dinner in a fancy place? How about that ‘down on one knee’ shit?”

She was fuming, halting at the door, turning, her expression not exactly boding well for the man. "Gee..guess that's kinda redundant in this instance, hum? You already have the damned cow and the milk is fucking free.” She spread her arms wide. “Why bother with the formalities.. _right?"_

"Calli!" He grated. " _I didn't mean_.." She slammed the door and he heard the 'click' of the lock.

The man hung his head in open frustration, cursing his handling of the situation. ".. _Fuck_." He whispered his annoyance with himself. _Well, that had gone just fine_.

He sat, determined to wait until she was out of the damned bathroom. He would calm her the hell down and do it right this time.

She had been correct.   He had to admit. He had gone the flower, ring, down on one knee shit with Annie. Calli deserved the same, or better.

 The phone rang, interrupting his malaise. He reached, picking it up because his Unit was ‘on call’.

He listened half-heartedly as MacAroy relayed the bad news, muttering his acquiescence in the end.

" _Crap._ " He went to the door, knocking a few taps with his knuckles. "Baby..I have an early briefing.” He hated to leave it hanging like it was. “All CO's..I have to go in. You want the jeep or the car?"

There was a long silence and he thought she wouldn't answer for a beat.

"The car." She answered tersely.

"I'll see you there, then?" He asked waiting tensely.

"..Yes."

He felt relieved. "We'll talk later, honey..ok?"

"Whatever."

He smiled slightly shaking his head. He had to go. He had too. He would put this to rights later. "See you in a few..drive carefully."

_Silence..._

The man sighed. He owed her this one.   He grabbed his things, reluctantly taking his leave, his mood low.

He hated when he was at odds with the girl. _He fucking hated it!_

 


	50. Chapter 50

**SGC**

"You're just a big baby, Dixon. It's just a little scratch." Calli tried to keep out of the way of people running through the puddle, but the man wanted his wound looked after and Janet Frasier had real injuries to contend with. "Even Coletti doesn't carry on like this!"

The woman was bumped about, hustled by a burly man making his way down the ramp.

"It might have hit an artery.” Dixon was sure it had with all the blood and whatnot. “How do _you_ know!" the big man winced. " _Stop it.."_ He jerked from Calli's less than gentle administrations. "That hur.."

At that exact moment, directly before the Iris closed..a staff blast discharge burst through the opening, hitting Calli directly in the back.

The woman’s large eyes widened with shock, her face draining of color. Dixon caught her as she fell, easing her down to the ramp his own face showing the horror of the moment.

" _Doc!” he yelled, searching frantically. “Someone!”_

Forbes had seen it all unfold and was already half-way up the area, Mac and Coletti close behind.

" _Shit!_ ” Dixon was beside himself, his manner usually cool and calmly collected. “I should  have made her get out of the fucking way!" he immediately put the blame where it belonged in his eyes.. on himself. _"God!"_ he whispered forlornly, unable to take his eyes from the woman in his arms.

Forbes had taken the burden from Dixon, turning the woman over ever so carefully. The large green eyes looked back at him and he..breathed again.

"He's..right." Calli attempted a smile. "This..hur.." She lapsed into unconsciousness.

" _MOVE!_ " Janet Frasier pushed into a spot beside Mac and Forbes and both men gave way to the tiny bundle of determination.

Janet examined the wound carefully, taking her own sweet time.

Forbes stood by feeling helpless, his fists clenching and unclenching.

MacAroy flicked the man’s face, his own brow furrowed with concern for both his friend and the woman they both loved, each in their own way.

Coletti helped Dixon out of the way, further down the ramp and both individuals waited tersely for the Doctor’s decree.

"GURNEY!" Janet issued the order, the men surprised at such a strong command issuing out of such a small person.   She knelt beside Calli Hertz, hovering protectively until the orderlies arrival then supervised the loading with gentle efficiency.

She glanced at the waiting men, finally noting Forbes chalky features.

"She's ok.” Callie was rolled down the ramp, out of the Gate Room vicinity. “Nothing vital was hit. It was a glancing blow, thank God.”  

The man's eyes sought Janet's brown ones, searching desperately.

"She really ok." The woman smiled. "It’s superficial which doesn’t mean it won’t hurt like hell when she awakens. Be her own surly self in a couple of days, though. I can handle this..believe me?" she asked, her hand on the man’s shoulder.

Forbes nodded. _Never so glad to have this woman with SGC._

He watched as they took Calli Hertz to the Infirmary along with several other more seriously damaged individuals.

"It's my fault.." Dixon showed his anguish, seeking out William Forbes. "I knew better than to..."

"It's ok.” MacAroy let the man off the hook. “better have that looked after.” He motioned to the man’s own wound.

Dixon looked at the gaping hole in his arm. "It's nothing.” He dismissed. “Hey, man..” He returned to the one he most needed to speak with.

"She will be fine. Frasier said so.." Forbes put his hand on the man's good shoulder. "Let's get you to the Doc."

* * *

 

Forbes slept lightly, his head on the side of the bed.   He had been sitting by Calli's side since early this morning. Holding her hand, talking to her.

Janet had drugged the hell out of the woman. But..he refused to leave.

MacAroy and Coletti kept him supplied with food, coffee and essentials.

SG-13's mission had been scrubbed. Hammond thought it best to allow everyone recover from the recent ordeal. No lives had been lost, thanks to Frasier and her crack medical team, but, things were rather somber for the moment.

O'Neill had stopped in and Carter. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, later on.

Dixon had refused to go home until Janet had ordered him to do so. He still hesitated until the woman picked up the phone, threatening to take the matter up with Hammond.

Forbes had assured the other man, all was well.

Dixon and his wife had stopped by later and brought flowers. "How did you know she likes these things.?" Forbes held the daisies in his hands, unsure what to do with them.

"She was on my team for a few days, remember?” Dixon’s arm was in a sling, bandaged. “I lost track of her but we finally found her in a big field of those damned things, sitting there, making flower chains, as if nothing was out of the ordinary!  I chewed her ass out, but felt infinitely better when she started sneezing and couldn't stop for days...she's really allergic to them."

His wife had freaked upon the casually stated fact, her expression one of ‘infinite’ horror.

"He's joking, Ma'am." Forbes grinned at the man's sense of humor and the woman’s reaction.

" _You idiot_!" She had hit his shoulder..not the hurt one.

Dixon had smiled at his own wit. "Well, the field part was true. I liked to never got her out of that damned thing. She had this gigantic arm load of these things and got all pissy when I wouldn't let her bring them back through the Gate."

"What Gate?"

"The one to Alice's Wonderland..you know better than that." He chastised his wife.

"Sorry." She feigned being insulted. "Excuse me, ‘I will have to kill you if I tell you’.. Person!"

Forbes grinned again. "She will love these!” he still handled the flowers awkwardly.   “It was very kind of you Ma'am. I know _..he_ wouldn't think of it." Dixon was indicated.

"I wanted to bring her Twinkies but..I see she is already well stocked." Dixon motioned to a table near the bed. Loaded down with the things.

"Coletti." Forbes glanced as well, nodding, offering the explanation.

O'Neill was the last to stop in..again.   It was late.

"How is old Numb Nuts? I like her better like this.” The man had stood for a moment over Calli’s bed, just staring at the drugged out woman.   “All quiet and..shutting the hell up."

Forbes put the book aside he had been reading aloud.   "She hates Dickens. I'm hoping it will piss her off enough to snap out of it and tell me to shove this." He held the novel aloft.

"Try Spiderman.” Jack suggested sardonically. “Comics seem more her style."

"Like the stack you have in your office?"

O'Neill changed the subject. "Soooo..Dickens you say. You actually read that stuff..it's probably on tape, you know."

"Yeah.” Forbes joked.   “I wonder if they have those little things that you suction to your window as well?"

"Thought about one of those..couldn't find Homer."

"Hummm." Forbes nodded in sympathy.

"You gonna be here all night?"

"Yep."

"Need anything?"

"Nope..thanks."

O'Neill nodded, stole a Twinkie from the pile. "See ya in the morning."

"Take it easy. Thanks for stopping by.”  Forbes meant the statement. “Don’t think I'll tell her though.” He crinkled his nose. “Don’t want to upset her first thing..do we."

O'Neill started to take his leave but pulled up short just steps from the door. "..I read her file."

Forbes looked up. He lay the book aside. "..Why?"   the man was intrigued. “You don’t usually unless Hammond makes you.”

"Because of what you said, with JJ that day.” The statement had bothered Jack for days. “Her old man dropped her off..just like that? Where was the mom?"

"She's kinda private, ya know?" Wil wasn't sure if Calli would approve of sharing..especially with this man, although he knew it was O'Neill's way of saying.. _he gave a shit._

"Yeah, whatever.” O’Neill took it in stride. “Where was the mom?"

"Mac didn't say. Calli was six.” He looked to the lovely woman, his gaze a gentle one. “The bastard left her with his sister, who passed her on to some aunt in the family who passed her on..etc."   He sought out Jack O’Neill. "She had a crappy childhood."

O'Neill could relate. "Are the parents dead?"

"Nah..they're still out there somewhere. She never mentions them."

"Family you said.” Jack had caught the phrase.   “She isn't close with any of them?"

"Mac says, don't bring it up.” Forbes never had to date. “ I get the impression one of the sons-of-bitches..did something to her when she was young."

The thought made Jack ill.

 _Fuck bastards like that_. He would empty his P-90 into one if he ever came across 'it'. And feel nothing afterwards but a sense of relief..that no other kid could ever be hurt by them.

"And no matter what you think, Jack..I think she's turned out remarkably well, considering.”

"I razz her because I.." The man halted, considering his reasons.   "Well, actually..because I really don't like her."

"Yes you do." Forbes sensed as much. "And, against her better judgment.. _she likes you."_

Jack let it go. "What did she say..when you sprang the 'kid' thing on her?"

"How the hell did you know about that?"   Forbes hadn't even told Mac yet.

"Didn't..do now.” Jack shook his head for such an easy target. It was like ‘playing’ Daniel.   “What did she say." O'Neill stopped a breath.   "Let me guess! No way in hell..right? What are you gonna do about it?"

Forbes was surprised at the man's insight. "Not much I can do."

"It's thinking like that precedes the fall of Nations."

"That's deep."

"Hanging around Teal'c all day." Jack nodded.

"That explains it."

"Knock her up.” Jack lifted impressed brows. “Not much she can do about it.." Was the suggestion of the day.

"I wouldn't do that.” Forbes had thought just such a scenario through, truth told. “Not if she didn't really.."

"Yes, you would.” Jack knew the people under him. His life often depended on the fact. “Dig a little deeper into your psyche. It's for her own good, after all, right?”

"Ok, Jack..how do you see that one?" Forbes was stumped.

"You're stable, responsible..something she needs." Jack explained his reasoning. "A kid would give her what she needs the most, the unconditional love she never got. And..it would teach her, she can love back and not have her heart ripped out."

Forbes..processed.

"Think about it." O'Neill shrugged. "Catch you tomorrow."

* * *

 

**Infirmary, Next Morning.**

Calli opened her eyes and saw the soft lights of the ceiling overhead. She recognized immediately where she was. She took a moment to..focus.

She moved her fingers and felt cool, soft strands between her fingertips.

 _She looked down_. A dark head lay beside her thigh. She recognized the man instantly. She touched his hair with a gentle sweep through the short-cropped hair.

Forbes awoke instantly. Bleary-eyed but, instantly alert. The dark blue eyes met hers. His entire system seemed to relax.

Calli stared at the dark growth of stubble on the handsome face, fascinated by it.

It was disturbingly attractive. She pulled her eyes from the sight, concentrating on his eyes.

"Well..you're back." Forbes smiled. "Welcome the hell home, beautiful."

"I.." She had to swallow to start again. He gave her a drink of cool water from a straw, helping her sit.

"You ok to do that? Feel strong enough?" He supported most of her weight, his arm about her shoulder and back. She nodded.

"It hurts." She wiggled away from his efforts, his forearm causing the wound to rub on it's covering.

"Sorry, baby." He situated her better, putting the water aside. He smoothed her ruffled hair, watching as she lay back on the pillows.

"Took a hit, hum?" She remembered. "Dixon ok?"

"Yep.” He examined her meticulously. “More importantly..are _you_ ok?"

"I'm good, Colonel." She smiled at him. "You don't look so 'beautiful'.” She scolded. “Been here all night, right?"

"We took turns." He lied.

"Yeah..I can see Coletti giving up his night life for me." She scoffed. "Anyone else hit hard?"

"They will make it.” He was glad to report. “You see, Calli..what I was talking about? I almost lost you.. _again!_ "

She remained quiet.

"Let's get the hell married so you don't have to do this shit anymore." He blurted all his frustrations and worries. "I can't take it.. _not again_. You gotta see it from my side, baby. Don't freakin do this to me. Don’t make me suffer like this."

Calli could not think clearly. She felt so bad for the man.  

He was, of course..talking about Annie. He couldn't take another woman dying on him.

She wasn't Annie.

She would never be..Annie.

"Ah!” Janet Frasier’s arrival saved the day. “Our patient is awake. Major, going to have to ask you to step out for a while."

The woman checked Calli over, the quiet demeanor alerting her to something amiss. "You ok, Major?"

Calli thought about lying. But, in the end, she shook her head. "I..gotta get out of here for a while, Janet.” The large green eyes were threatening tears.   “Can you..help me?"

"What?" Janet scowled her concern, patiently preparing to wait it out, to hear the whole story. “Tell me.”

* * *

 

**Two Days Later**

Calli looked out the window of the motel room.

She had done nothing but rest and recuperate for the last forty-eight hours. She felt better but not really strong enough to face.. _what she knew awaited her back at the SGC._

Janet had arranged matters with General Hammond.

She had even told Forbes that Calli would be given a series of tests that would take hours to perform.   Then suggested he go home and at least change.

The man had stuck his head in the hospital room, only to say he would be back in an hour or so.

It was all Calli could do to not physically halt his departure.

 _She had cried all the way here. Keeping in mind, Calli Hertz never cried. Crying was for losers and wimps._ Colletti had said so many times.

Janet having driven her, herself. And made sure Calli was comfortable. The woman had visited twice since then..to check on her patient and joked about 'house calls' costing more.

Calli had tried to smile.

"Oh, honey..are you sure you're doing the right thing? You seem miserable."

"I can't..do what he wants." _Was all Calli knew for certain_. "It's better he's pissed at me. That way, he can forget and..move on."

"Oh, he's way beyond 'pissed' and quite frankly, I think he has a right to be." Janet always spoke her mind. "But..that is your affair. He doesn't understand why you're doing what ..you're doing. _Do you?"_

Calli lowered her head and started to cry again.

Janet put her arms around her and let her get it all out. After a long time, Calli wiped her nose, sniffing her misery, the green eyes soulfully abject.

Janet offered a sincere smile, ready to console and advise, if the occasion arose.

The room suddenly hissed with suppressed energy, a blinding white light enveloping the area in it’s soft, iridescent glow.

Janet put her hand up to shield her eyes and when she could make some semblance of shapes and forms again, lowered it slowly, seeking out her companion’s reaction to the phenomenon which had just occurred.

Calli Hertz was no longer in the hotel bed. Janet was left holding..air and shocked beyond belief.

She came to her senses quickly enough, got on the phone and spoke directly to General George Hammond.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Goa'uld Mothership**

Calli wiped her eyes, for the bright light had hurt them, she focused, then her mouth tightening in open annoyance. "Will you _PLEASE_..stop doing this!"

"You are a coward.” The magnificent Goa’uld stated precisely.   “Why did you not stay. Face him."

Calli blinked her shock.   "What are you talking about?" She had an odd, sick feeling, she already knew.

"Give him a child.” Ba’al commanded, because he was accustomed to doing so. “You are strong enough to cope."

"How the hell do you know what I am or am not."   The human demanded but her thought process was interrupted by the arrival of another person. Calli’s mouth fell open, her eyes widening as the vision floated toward her.

Calli stared openly, mouth agape. " _Oh my God_!" She whispered her awe, then stared some more, fully aware of doing so, but she simply could not take her eyes off the beautiful woman who had entered Ba’al’s domain.

"Finally admitting your belief in a 'false' God?" Ba'al found her 'reaction' to his ‘friend’ amusing. He glanced at the other female as well, dismissing her in the next instance.

"Yeah, well, _MY_ God can knock you on your ass.” She fought back instinctively. “I would watch it if I were you, Mister 'Goa'uld Guy'.”

"You allow it to speak to you in such a manner, Lord?” The ‘vision’ seemed dumbfounded. “I do not..understand. Shall I punish such insolent behavio..."

Ba'al raised his hand and the female lowered her's.. _the 'palm thing’_ reluctantly deactivated.

"Get rid of your little glowy thing, Honey and I will kick your Goa'uld ass!" Calli was itching for a fight, anyway. She had a lot of hidden aggression of late, and would not have minded a target for all that suppressed emotion.  Never mind that she didn't stand a chance in hell with the Goa'uld female.

She looked at Ba'al, for the other woman seemed subdued for the time being but Calli had no illusions that it had anything to do with the ‘threat’ she had issued. "Where are we this time?" She smiled innocently at the Goa’uld.   “Uranus?”

"Look out the portal."

“Portal?” Calli stepped cautiously to the direction indicated, sauntering over the immaculate floor, her steps pulling up short post haste.   The woman gasped, stepping back hastily, her eyes as big as saucers.  She gripped the sides of the metallic walls behind her with determined ferocity. 

The Earth lay sprawled out below, the blues of the oceans and white of the swirling atmosphere a glorious thing to behold.

Calli stared, transfixed at such a phenomenal sight, her heart thudding wildly in her breast. Two things screamed in her head.   First? It was the most magnificent sight she had ever seen and secondly. _It was a waaaaay long waaaay down from the dizzying height she now found herself orbiting._

"Looks rather peaceful from up here, does it not." Ba'al had stepped to 'look' as well. "Who would suspect.” His voice soothed her frayed nerves.   “Your Species is constantly at War..mistrustful and most uncooperative amongst themselves." He turned a lazy stare to her.

"No one is perfect." Calli could not take her eyes off the superlative scenery. She had never been 'In Space' before! It truly was ..the freakin 'Final Frontier.'

There was nothing else up here but infinite black space. Well, stars flickered dimly but they seemed so far away somehow, like they weren't..real.

The entire episode was surreal to the woman, in fact.

She sensed Ba'al's lifted brow. And added hastily, not wishing to piss the guy off at this particular time. "Present company excepted, of course."

He smiled at the veiled sarcasm.

"So..we are orbiting Earth.” Calli tried hard for nonchalance, failing miserably. “Question of the day." She was once again caught up in the beauty and awe spread so reverently before her, her train of thought misting into silence.

"Question of the day?" The Goa'uld prompted.

"Oh.." She remembered, forcing her attention back to the problem at hand. " _Why_ are you orbiting Earth? Beelze...O'Neill still has that weapon thingy.” She hadn’t heard otherwise, at least and Colletti would know.   “What are you up to, in which case?”

"Do you truly wish to know?"

"Yes!"   The woman scowled and then..upon reflection. " _NO!_ ” she hastily retracted her ‘hasty’ inquiry. _She was torn_.

Ba'al waited patiently.

"Does it involve the SGC?" she thought she should ask.

"No."

"Destroying the Earth?"

"No."

She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling better. "Then..no.” her world fell into place but then.. _a thought occurred_.   “Hey!” she accused heatedly. "Are you lying?"

"..Do you _truly_ wish..” Ba’al played with her like a cat with a mouse. “To know?"

Calli processed. "Yes! It's my job!" she stated stoutly, the doubts setting in immediately, truth known.   She bit her bottom lip anxiously.   That had been the right answer, she was sure of it.

"Even if I have planned something detrimental to your precious Planet..or SGC.” Ba’al was not above gloating on occasion.   “What could you possibly hope to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know.” She admitted.   “But.. _something_!" She rolled her eyes for such a stupid remark.

"Perhaps I shall place a symbiote in your head, return you to your Stargate Command, thereby ensuing I have an infiltrator on the 'inside'."

"Oh, you will not , you big liar.” She thought that was just to unimaginative on his part. “Besides, we are screened for crap like that now."

"Still..it is a pleasant thought." Ba'al sighed. "I came to repay a debt I owe."

Calli was momentarily thrown by the all-too-ready confession coming out of the blue like that. "To who?"

"To whom." It was corrected.

"Whatever.” Calli hated when she didn’t get that ‘grammar’ thing right. “Could you remind your girlfriend over there that it’s not polite to ‘stare’?”

"You were staring at her.." Ba’al countered easily. “You are avoiding the issue.”

Calli felt bad about that, showing as much. "Well, she's kinda a knock-out. Even if she is rude."

"Osanna.." He lifted a hand and the female 'floated' forward, placing her hand in his. "This is my..guest. Major Hertz." The formal introductions were made.

'Osanna' was hardly impressed if her expression said anything. "Shall I take it, Lord..and extract what meager information it possesses before ending it's pathetic life?"

"Wow.." Calli smiled happily. "Beautiful AND saucy.” She committed flippantly. “Too bad you're a freakin Goa'uld." The human cut chastising eyes to Ba'al. "You can do better, guy..trust me."

Osanna stepped forward, her breath-taking features livid.

"Stop." Ba'al commanded even though he had not even raised his voice..or even a brow.

"Lady..if I had my P-90, you would be Replicator Hash..you may be a swell looker but the rest of you sucks grapes and not in a good way.” Calli felt she could chance ‘brash’ for Ba’al seemed in a particularly good mood right now.

Ba'al held his amusement.

"You replace me with _...this_ , Lord?!" Osanna was beside herself. "At least chose one of our own kind. Do not disgrace me so. _I beg thee_."

"Ewwww..don’t even go there!" Calli had taken great offense at the statement. "Ewww!"

"There is no one quite like you, Osanna." Ba'al smiled charmingly. "You are one of a kind."

"Well, thank the Lord for that at least.” Calli took hope, then she looked on the bright side for everyone involved. "You could have done worse, Ba'al..you could have chosen Hathor."

" _That BITCH cannot hold a candle to me!"_

Ba'al chuckled.

"Ohhh..little touchy about the Red-head, hum." Calli made an 'ooooh' face. "Hey, she's dead, she's gone..she's worm food. O'Neill took her out for you guys, but..don't feel like you have to thank him or anything. It’s just what he 'does'.”   The Tauri smiled insincerely. “Take out..Goa'ulds."

Osanna's eyes were chipped ice. "It mocks you, Lord.” The soft, melodic tone dripped pure venom.   “Promise me..when you have finished with it.” The violet eyes shone with contempt.   “You will give it _..to me."_

Calli crinkled her nose at the other female, pulling a comical ‘face’.

"Leave us..."

"Well, I would love to, Goa'uld Guy, but...don't exactly have my Space Rocket with me." Calli was flabbergasted by the ‘request’.

"I referred to.. _her_." Ba’al indicated his preference.

" _Oh._ " Calli..shut up.

Osanna bowed gracefully, exiting with but one lethal glare in Hertz' direction.

Calli made another face and stuck out her tongue.

Ba'al sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly.

The silence came and stayed..for all of two seconds.

"She's a keeper, Ba'al...got you a winner there."   Calli gave the 'thumbs up' sign. "Are you sure you've checked out _ALL_ the female Goa'ulds out there? Surely, there must be one that kinda rocks your boat.. _besides Elvira_ , there? Hummm?" she asked hopefully.

"I have been a trifle occupied of late. What with the Replicators, Anubis and the Tauri with which to contend.”

"Hey! We helped you..remember?" Calli was quick to point out.

"And I..you."

"I am extending an official..'thanks'..." She nodded willingly. " _You did good."_

"I know."

"Well..there ya go." She smiled at the being. "Can I go now?"

_The silence brought back things._

Calli tried to shut her mind off again. Ba’al had managed push those away for a spell but now, they were threatening to emerge from her consciousness again.

"Nothing will get solved unless you confront the problem."

Calli didn’t even try to pretend she misunderstood the statement.   "That's rich..life lessons.. _from you_."

"I have lived a very long life."

Calli lifted an unconsciously vulnerable stare.

"And I dare say, am very much more intelligent than you...which is not saying much, granted." He knew how to bring out the best in the female.

"You suck!" The human snapped back, embarrassed somewhat by such an astute observation.

Ba'al only smiled, placating her.

* * *

 

  **SGC**

" _Will you light_!” O'Neill suggested, snapping his pique.  He reshuffled the new stack of Trivia cards he had just chosen.   ”You're making me dizzy."

Forbes paced. His mind racing, his anger all but pushed aside by fear for Calli's fate.

What the hell did that bastard Goa'uld want with her but more importantly, how had he known where to find her.

Forbes had assumed the SGC was a secure Installation.

The large Marine knew one thing for certain now, however.

One thing alone stood out in his mind as crystal clear.

‘ _Calli Hertz’ was where the man wanted to spend the rest of his life._

With all her hang-ups and damned Irish idiosyncrasies, all the freakin 'baggage' from her early years..her stupid parents, _everything!_

Calli was unlike anyone he had ever known. So unlike Annie..not that he didn’t still love, respect and admire.. _SHIT_!

His head was spinning, his gut churning sickenly.

Calli Hertz was a Nut Case. Certifiable.. _Bonafide.._

" _Fuck!_ " He rasped, running his hand around his ever tightening neck muscles. "What are we going to do, Jack? What the hell could he want with her.. _she knows nothing."_

"That is proven fact." Jack nodded, then upon seeing the other man’s expression.   "Relax! He won't hurt her.” Jack was beginning to know how Ba’al thought. “He has something planned but..” O’Neill went back to his trivial cards. “ _We wait_. It's all we can do."

The Prometheus was on assignment, light years away, no possibility of returning in time for whatever the Goa'uld had planned.

"Wait for _what_?" Forbes snapped. "He could be strangling her at this very minute for all we know."

"I know I would be.." O'Neill admitted freely.   “Hey, what’s the minimum points you score for shooting down a UFO in ‘Space Invaders’?”..

A blinding light filled the room, the sound sending electrical energy sparking through the air which was pregnant with fragmented rays of anomalous brilliance.

Everyone at SGC stood in stunned silence, staring at..an empty chair where Jack O'Neill had sat only seconds before.

William Forbes watched the last of the stack of trivia cards flutter to the floor, his mind stagnated.

Suddenly the room burst into frantic activity, each member falling back on his/her training and the established drill.

Hammond’s calm, collected orders settled everyone’s frazzled nerves and things got back on track, back to normal in seconds.

Forbes headed out to ‘suit up’. At last, the man could stop feeling helpless. Everyone did what they did best..prepare for battle against the enemy.

Things didn’t seem so hopeless now. Jack O’Neill would somehow, get word back to them and they would have a direction and plan. Everything was going to be alright!

 


	52. Chapter 52

"Hey, Colonel!”   Calli sat on the edge of the fire pit wall, her legs dangling. "How’s it hangin?” she jumped down, gingerly crossing to another of her own kind, in truth, glad to see another human being, even if it were, Beelzebub, himself. “Do you believe this?” the woman held out her hands to either side. “He just zaps us up here anytime he pleases. Can we say ‘rude’?”

"What the hell is going on, Ba'al!” Jack O’Neill was not in the best of moods and now he had to content with Numb Nuts as well. “Why are you here?" O'Neill came directly to the point.

"I wish you to speak to your Leaders on my behalf." Ba’al didn’t mince words either.

"Excuse the hell out of me? Why would I do something like.."

"You may believe Anubis will not force the use of that weapon..I know him better." Ba'al did. "There may be another way." The Being stated quietly.

" _Share_." Jack suggested..strongly.

"The weapon on Dakara. It has the power to defeat him and yet not destroy all in it's wake..yes?" Ba’al put his suggestion on the table.

"That's the theory." Carter had tried several times to explain it to O'Neill and while he grasped the basic concepts..he was lost on the technical stuff.

"I wish access to the weapon."

"And I want Ed McMahon to show up on my doorstep with a really big check." Calli laughed her appreciation of the Being's 'wit'. “You kill me, Ba’al..hopefully not in a literal sense, of course.”

"Ain't gonna happen, 'Snake Guy'." Jack shook his head woefully, ignoring Hertz altogether.

"Hey, Colonel!” Calli thought a ‘tension breaker’ was called for along about now as both individuals were eyeing each other rather ‘tensely’ from her point of view.   “Did you have to buy Janet a new couch? She told me about the kid and the 'oreo' incident..white couch, too, huh?"

"We got the stain out.” Jack grumbled begrudgingly. “Talking serious crap here.. _shut up_." O'Neill chastised with a severe frown, all of which Calli ignored.

"Kids..can't kill em.” She shook her long tresses sadly. “Can’t bury them in the back yard."

Ba'al frowned hard at her for such a carelessly stated declaration.

As did O'Neill.

"The neighbors," Calli frowned right back, having caught the disapproving stares. "They always butt in and call the cops."

" _OOOOOKay._." O'Neill moved on, having considered the ‘source’. "So..Ba'al. Where were we?"

"I have no fucking ideal." The Goa'uld was completely side-tracked by such nonsensical ramblings.

O'Neill blinked for the vulgarity.

_Calli gasped!_

"You said _the ‘F’ word_!" She was beyond shocked.

"You would make _anyone_ say the ‘F’ word." Ba'al replied evenly. "But, believe it or not, I was once like you, you know.” He couldn’t believe he had fallen that far down the food chain.   “Well, perhaps not like..” his expression allowed the disdain he felt. “ _You!”_

Calli’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and she offered a very old-fashioned, Italian gesture that Coletti had taught her many years ago.

"Focus here, people!" Jack waved his arms to get their wandering attention. " _Dakara?_ Weapon?"

"A compromise." Ba'al suggested, walking slowly about the large room. "I return 3 worlds.” He glanced over, his tone rather condescending for all that. “And supply the Tauri with a sarcophagus.” He waved an imperious hand. “Enough Naquadah to power your Antarctic station for 3 years.." He pulled a slight grimace. “ _Five_..years.”

O'Neill’s brows lifted. Calli made an 'o' with her mouth.

"If we give him access to the weapon, Colonel.” Something was nagging at her brain though.   “Has it occurred to you he could wipe us all out?” Calli made a ‘sorry’ face to the ‘Goa’uld Guy.’ “Then all those swell gifts would be for naught." She looked at Ba'al again, grimacing slightly. "Sorry..not that I don't trust you." She frowned at him. “ _NOT!_ ” she altered her outlook instantly. "Do you think we're stupid?"

"Yes." The Goa'uld answered with such simplicity, the girl could not even take offense for a beat, but she tried very hard to do so, even though, her expression rather lost and vulnerable.

Ba'al turned his attention to the Colonel. "I possess knowledge you do not. You could not have stopped the Replicators without my assistance."

"You could not have stopped them without _ours_." Jack countered.

"When we are attacked, we unite to face the more deadly foe..we put aside our differences until the objective is obtained." Ba'al told the truth for once.

"Anubis may be a moot point." Jack tried for nonchalance.

"You don't believe that." Ba'al disgusted.

 _No_..O'Neill did not, in reality.

The silence came. Calli looked from one man to the other..Being.

"Do you speak for your Leaders, Tauri?" Ba'al chided.

Jack realized he would have to take the proposition back to his Superiors. _He did not have to like it._

Calli could sense O'Neill's anger. She tried to defuse the situation in her own unique way. "Hey, Colonel! You should see the 'Goa'uld Guy's" girlfriend.” She conveyed jovially. “She’s a real bitch but man! _Is she hot_!”

O'Neill looked at the 'Goa'uld Guy' in a new light. "...Ba'al..you devil." Something had finally caught the man's interest. "’Hot’, you say?”'

"Knock-down, drag-out!" Calli had to admit, shrugging aimlessly.

"You expected less?" Ba'al lifted a discerning brow, clearly taking umbrage.

"Didn't think you went in for the 'finer' things in life." O'Neill had, in reality, never even considered the issue.

"Nor, I..you.” Ba’al countered drily. “Major Carter is pregnant with your child..correct?"

O'Neill's good humor vanished as quickly as it had arisen. His eyes turning ice cold.

"Not to fear.” The Goa’uld waved the issue aside.   “The Asgard protect the child.” Ba'al put the Human’s mind at ease. “You seem to lead a charmed life, Tauri.”

"You know a hell of a lot about my private life!" O'Neill snapped peevishly, in truth, ever so happy to know his kid was being watched over but he didn’t need the Asgard to do that, he had a Higher Power taking that particular ‘watch’.

"We all do, Colonel." Calli sighed. "Coletti has your house bugged.” She looked around the immaculately clean area absently.   “I’m getting bored, here." She informed any and all. "Why am I even here? Answer me that, Batman!” she accused Ba’al.   “Can I go?"

She glanced around the area again, her scowl increasing two-fold. "Got any cokes? Coffee? Chips? Twinkies?"

The Goa’uld drew in a deep, heavy sigh.

"What no refreshments, Ba'al?” Jack needled the Goa'uld. It was what he 'did'. "If you're gonna invite us, ya gotta have crap 'on hand'. That's a rule..right?" He checked with Hertz.

"Except the week before pay day." She concurred.

"I will relinquish one Goa'uld MotherShip into your care.” Ba’al had held out his most enticing trade exchange until the last.   “That is my offer..I will negotiate no further.   My terms have been set."

Calli looked at O'Neill, holding her breath. she knew, well, _everyone knew_..that was one of the man’s major weaknesses. O’Neill loved those damned ships. Evidently.. _Ba'al knew it as well._

"The latest model?" Jack hated to ask, but it just sorta popped out before he could stop it.

"I will not relinquish mine, certainly..but. Yes." Ba’al inclined his head regally.

O'Neill didn't want to make any decisions right at this exact moment. Because his instincts at this point was to jump the hell on the Goa’uld’s bandwagon. "Why _IS_ she here?"

Ba'al recognized a subject change when he heard one.

"So..no Twinkies?" Calli still held out hope.   It must be getting on to lunch time because she was hungry.

"Shut-up." The Colonel ordered. "Why, Ba'al..what's going on."

"He says he's going to put a snake in my head." Calli supplied helpfully.

"Waste of a perfectly good 'snake'." Jack made mention. "You didn't answer my question. What has she to do with anything."

"She does not wish to be _there."_

Calli lowered her head, feeling the weight of Jack O’Neill’s disapproving stare. She couldn't honestly disagree with Ba’al’s statement.

"Why not?" Jack asked the woman more than the Goa'uld. His gaze a steady one. "This has something to do with Forbes, doesn't it."

"No, it doesn't." Calli hastily denied the truth.

"Yes, it does." Jack was certain now.

"No..." She assured him faithfully. “It does not!”

"Yes." Jack insisted.

"NO!"

"Does!" The Colonel knew when someone was lying to him.

" _NOT!"_

"Would you both like to die?” Ba’al’s tone suggested he could make it happen. “Preferably, a slow, painful death?"

Calli rolled her eyes and O'Neill..let the matter drop. "Whatever.” He dismissed the notion as folly.   “She goes back with me."

"I don’t want to." Calli resisted such a concept.

“I don’t recall asking your preference!" Jack derided.

"Well, I have one!” Calli practically stamped her foot.   “And you can’t make me do something like that! I have rights, just like any criminal!” She pointed out. “Not that I am one!”

“Do you see these birds on my uniform?”

Calli was stumped. “..No.”

Jack glanced down at his black tee. “Oh.” He shrugged. “Well, I usually am wearing..”

" _STOP!"_ Ba'al lost that infamous 'cool', his voice booming in the vastness of the empty chamber.

Both Hertz and O'Neill looked at him. Both scowling darkly, both a bit bemused.

It took a moment for the Being to refocus his energies.   " _Both_ of you may leave!" he managed rather tightly.   “I insist upon it!”

"I don't want to go!" Calli wasn’t above whining. "You could take me back to that planet. The one you dropped me off at that time you killed me? I liked that place."

"You are a freakin coward, Hertz.” Jack O’Neill was indignant. “Face the damned man..at least that!" O'Neill allowed his disdain.

Calli felt the sting of such a reprimand. She fell silent for once, close to tears.

"She may stay if she so wishes." Ba'al advised the girl, more than the human.

Calli looked up, hope shining in the green eyes. "Really?"

"No, she may NOT!” Jack pulled rank. “That was not a 'request', _Major_..just in case you missed it." O'Neill issued _HIS_ decree.

Calli went back to sulking.

"Send us back." Jack met the Goa'uld's eyes easily, his own determined.

Ba'al sought the woman's decision. She lifted her head, then lowered it again. She respected O'Neill, but more importantly..his opinion of her.

Ba’al was certain she was not aware of these facts.

He nodded sedately to his ‘Prime’. The two humans disappeared in the now familiar flash of brilliance the Asgard had bestowed. Which was another story in itself.

The silence came and for a long moment, Ba'al was caught up in his own thoughts and the thoughts of..another.

"..You want her, do you not, Lord." There was no sadness to the easily stated sentiment. Osana had waited and watched the scene, keeping her distance. She now sauntered forward from the shadows, her lovely form moving with elegant fluidity. "I do not understand. I am more beautiful and quite frankly..more intelligent."

"Yes." Ba'al could not argue the fact. “You must certainly are, Osana.”

"I do not please you sexually?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Osanna.. _or I_." The being sighed. "Not your inadequacies.” The Being’s was visibly distressed   “Rather..mine, I fear.”

"You are a God..you possess none."

"You and I both know what we 'are'” Ba’al stated firmly. “I have never had to lie to _you_ , at least." Ba'al smiled to lessen the reality of the words.

Osana lowered her eyes. "I do not wish to lose you. Especially to..one of her kind."

"She is a passing novelty..nothing more. She means nothing!" Was he trying to convince the female..or himself, Ba’al wondered fleetingly.

"I do not understand it either.” He admitted as much, then ventured further after a long moment of contemplation.   “My 'Host' is being difficult. It is _he_ who.." He was saying too much.

The silence was not uncomfortable, however. "...I have made the mistake of allowing him to emerge far too often over the centuries."

"You said, once, Lord. That you consider him..your friend.” Osana could not even begin to phantom such a concept. “ I was most concerned for you."

"As well you should be." Ba'al rubbed his eyes for a beat, then determined to put all this nonsense behind himself.

He had Anubis with which to concern himself. Never again would he be forced to bow down to that..hideous thing!

He would defeat his enemy and if he had to use the Tauri to do it..so be it.

"Might I take my Lord's mind from his doldrums?” Osana floated forward, her fetching brow holding an attractive fret.   “At least..for a spell?"

Ba'al looked at the vision before him, the dark eyes sweeping the voluptuous frame with ill-concealed interest.

For a moment, Osana thought perhaps, she might be dismissed, as easily as he had the humans but..in the end, the brown eyes softened a little, a tiny, miniscule smile tugging at the sensual lips. _"...Proceed."_

 


	53. Chapter 53

**SGC**

"Get to the Infirmary.” O’Neill commanded a reticent Calli Hertz who was lagging behind even as they made their way down the empty corridor.   “He could have put a snake in your head."

"Well, he could have put a snake in your's too.” Calli pointed out, having to run to catch up to Jack’s laconic strides. “I don't like the doctor on nights. He looks at my ass funny."

"We all look at your ass 'funny' Hertz.” Jack was pretty certain of his facts. “ _Infirmary!"_

“I’m not going unless you go!” she stood her ground. “I’ll tell General Hammond you refused to submit to..”

O’Neill’s eyes lifted and something in his face made the girl..shut the hell up. She sensed the man’s presence finally, her eyes closing slowly, her mood dropping into oblivion.

It was the last thing she wanted to face at this exact moment. The green eyes opened to find Jack O’Neill’s steady and calming on her face.

"Calli." William Forbes needed the woman to turn..needed to see for himself that she was safe and unharmed.

Hertz braced herself, knowing she had no choice, pivoting slowly.  

Forbes’ eyes softened, and he stepped hastily, enfolding her into his muscular arms tightly, unmindful that the other man was witness to his weakness for the girl. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent tightening his embrace almost painfully.

O'Neill shook his head. This was making him sick. "Get a room.." He ordered, inadvertently coming to Calli’s rescue, his tone gruff.   "Let her go..she probably has a damned snake in that empty head of hers."

Forbes didn't care, more important priorities in mind. His face twisted slightly, his brow furrowed critically. _"Why?"_ He rasped his pain.

Why did she go like she did? Without a fucking word between them?

Why did she put him through such hell? What would possess her to do such a shitty thing?

"I'll fix this!” he vowed sacredly, bringing her back into his arms.   “I will make it right.." He whispered brokenly, having long since decided.   “Whatever the hell made you go!” he shook his head minutely, burying his face into the fragrant curls, his lips kissing her neckline lovingly.   "It doesn’t matter."

He felt her arms go about him and she snuggled into his neckline. "..You aren't mad?"

"I'm fucking livid, but.." All that mattered at the moment was that she was back in his arms and safe from that fucking Goa’uld bastard.   He shook his head. _She was back and ..safe._

"Come on, Forbes.” O’Neill could feel the tension emanating from Hertz’ body even from the distance he stood.   “She has to be checked out..you know that." O'Neill's tone had changed to one of ‘Command’ status, so William reluctantly stepped back.

He was surprised to see tears in the lovely green eyes. Calli sniffed them away. She would never allow Jack O'Neill to see.. _that!_

"Get the General.” Jack motioned.   “I'll take her to the Doc."

Forbes looked at Calli one last time and nodded. He..left.

Calli turned, following O'Neill down the corridor. The silence was a little uncomfortable. The woman sought for something to fill it, coming up with nothing, to her dismay.

"You start by kissing ass."

Calli misunderstood, thinking the Colonel had meant, she was waaay in trouble with General Hammond. "I didn't tell Ba'al to beam me up.” She reasoned hastily, even now preparing her spiel for the Big Man in Charge.   “How can the General hold that against —"

"Not Hammond, idiot..Forbes."

Calli was trying to assimilate the man’s reasoning, coming up short.

"Kiss his ass.. _not literally_." He cast her a doubtful look, quickly clarifying. He had heard all about 'Marines.' So, he thought he should give 'detailed' instructions..especially to this one. Although Forbes might take exception were he to find out.

"Why..why should I."   Calli didn't think it was any of this man's business, anyway. But secretly, she was kinda glad for the advice. Even though she tried hard not to be.

"Because you owe him." O'Neill shot her a 'look' and she felt suitably rebuked.

"Tell him you were wrong. That you were confused." Jack knew what he would want to hear. "That part, he will believe, at least.” Jack shrugged. “Tell him anything you have to to put this damned thing to 'rights'.."

He looked at the girl, having halted outside the Infirmary. "It's what you want, right?"

Calli Hertz suddenly realized..she did.

She could still smell William Forbes’ cologne..and she had desperately wanted William Forbes to kiss her.

She had missed the man's mouth most of all, not only on her lips. She blushed slightly, lowering her eyes hastily, so Beelzebub would not see.

" _Right?_ " Beelzebub questioned, his tone to be answered.

She..nodded.

"Get checked out." He glanced around. " _Marine!_ ” he beckoned a large private over. “Stay with Numb Nuts here until the Doc releases her..make sure she goes in!” he cast Calli a ‘you better go in’ glare.   “ _And be alert_!” it was cautioned.   “She might have a ..”

" _Don't..."_ Calli bristled. "Say it!" She managed between gritted teeth.

"Snake in her head." O'Neill had to say it or die then. He faced the girl off squarely, thoroughly enjoying her chagrin.

She closed her eyes and made a disgruntled _AHHHHHHH!_ Sound...

Jack felt better. "Watch her."

"Yes, sir." The large Marine motioned Calli into the Infirmary.

Calli rolled her eyes and went rather docilely for all that..   “Marine?” she mentioned as she passed the very large guy.   “ _He_ was on a Goa’uld Mothership right along side me.” She blinked innocent eyes up at the intimidating man.

The Marine cast Jack O’Neill a suspicious glare, his rifle lifting slightly. “Is that the truth, Sir?”

“Do you see these birds on my…” Jack halted, his expression altering slightly as he realized..what he was wearing.   “I’m Colonel Jack O’Neill!”

“I really don’t give a fig, Sir..” the Marine motioned Jack into the opposite holding cell, his expression just this side of frosty.   “The rules state..”

“I know the rules, Boy!” Jack sighed, heading for his Fate with but one glacial stare for Calli Hertz who smiled sweetly over at him.   “I thought them up!”

“Then you, of all people, Sir..” the young Marine stood his ground. “Should know the procedure I must follow.”

Calli smiled happily, settling down on her bunk. The wait would be much nicer now.

* * *

 

  **Debriefing Room**

"And that's about the size of it, Sir."

"Why would he be so magnanimous? " Hammond wanted to know.

"Just for what he implied.." Daniel Jackson stated. "Jack, Ba'al was under Anubis' thumb for a while there. His ego could not have enjoyed it very much. His main directive, at this stage..is to take his enemy out at any cost."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c lifted his head. "He has made certain to dangle the root before the horse.” The large Jaffa nodded thoughtfully.   “The Tauri can scarce afford to refuse his offer. You gain much from the agreement."

"We can't afford to give him access to the weapon, Sir." Carter was certain. "He becomes as big a threat as Anubis."

"Jack still has the other weapon." Daniel pointed out. "It is more powerful."

"And, Ba'al knows the Colonel does not want to use it." Carter countered.

"But.." Teal'c stated, in that low, soothing tone of his. "He is not _certain_ O'Neill will not do so."

"I have to interject something here." Daniel twisted thoughtfully back and forth in his chair. "With all Jack has to lose of late, the odds are..he would chose _not_ to use it.” The young Archeologist made a face.   “Sorry, Jack. Ba'al will have considered this. Logically..you would try to find another way, if at all possible. Am I right?"

Jack sat and listened. He wanted to hear all sides.

"Perhaps the Ancients will once again assist O'Neill if the possibility arises.” Teal’c mused. “Your world faces imminent destruction."

"Wishful thinking, Teal'c." Carter smiled at the man. "They _have_ helped us. It is our decision now..that's how I think, at least."

"I think we should let him go for it, Sir." Jack made his decision.

"Are you crazy, Jack?" Daniel had to check, at least. "This is the same guy that put you through hell a while back, remember that? Do you truly think he has changed?"

"I think that was 'business'. Ba'al is a Business Man." Jack had given it much thought. "It wasn't personal."

"It is now." Daniel reminded a little testily. "You've made sure of it..you know, sometimes, Jack, I just wish you could learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Not gonna happen." O'Neill knew as much. He had tried. "It just sorta..spouts forth."

"Yeah, we've noticed. But..it's made us some enemies along the way." Daniel voiced his grievances.

"HEY!" Jack voiced his. " _And some friends_."

In Daniel's opinion, the one outweighed the other. "If you are asking for opinions, General.” The man had to live with his conscience.   “I have to vote..no."

"And me, Sir." Carter hated to go against Jack O'Neill but she did not trust a Goa'uld. She never would.

"He's..different." Jack had watched the 'Goa'uld' with Calli Hertz. Watched him closely.

And when Ba'al sensed as much, he had guarded his features all the more, which lead Jack to believe..there was a reason to do so.

What that reason was, so far, he had no notion.

"He.." Jack shook his head, trying to sort it all out. " _The first time_..” it was difficult for Jack to remember ‘that time’.   “I gave him what he wanted.. _a name_. He took the pain away.”

The dark eyes lifted, asking the question that had plagued him for months now.   “ Why did he do that. More torture would have produced a better effect.." Jack had always been troubled by the inconsistency.

"Oh..he's a good guy now, Jack?" Daniel could not believe what he was hearing.

"No, not.. _him._ " Jack couldn't explain it.

"Sir!” Carter spoke for those gathered, her expression a troubled one. “We are not..following.”

Jack arose. "This won't be settled tonight. Will it Sir?" He sought Hammond's permission to depart.

In his own way, like William Forbes, Jack just wanted to go home tonight..with Samantha Carter and hold his kid and be close to them.

He was tired. _He was bone tired.._

He wanted to rest and find a little peace of mind for a while..if he could.

He would try to solve the World’s problems later but right now, he needed to recharge. To regroup. He only knew one way these days, to accomplish that feat.

The General was a good guy, because he understood, dismissing the meeting. Jack waited for Sam, his hand innocuously brushing her’s as she passed. The woman threw him a bright smile and he felt infinitely better.

He could not wait to get her home. Home..was where he needed to be suddenly. The thought made him happy. _He accepted what ‘was’_ , following Daniel as they exited the briefing room.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**ATTEMPTED RAPE....**

 

Cali Hertz paced restlessly inside Isolation Room # 6. Her mind was full, undisciplined. She tried to sort through all sorts of data her brain was feeding itself. Her 'processor' was slow tonight.

Seeing William Forbes again, so unexpectedly..had rattled the girl. She had expected never to see him again, in truth. She had spent hours preparing herself for just such a reality.

She paced slowly in the small space provided.

Jack ‘Beelzebub’ O’Neill had been released hours ago. He had purposely pulled Rank, she knew. Well, had she been in his spot, she would have done the same thing, she begrudgingly admitted, if only to herself.

Jack ‘Beelzebub’ O’Neill was the last thing on her mind at the moment though. She had other problems.

"Deja' vu.." the deep baritone voice startled her from her reverie.

The woman looked up, the large green eyes unguarded.   The man stood, just outside the opened door, his steady gaze unnerving Calli.

"Seems like old times, hum?" William Forbes tried a smile for the woman.

Sometimes the man could take her breath away just by that simple action. This was one of those times and the way he was looking at her made Calli’s pulse jump about erratically.

She tried to calm her reaction, striving for a measure of decorum.

Forbes glanced to the Marine guarding the door. "Can you give us a few, John?"

"You know I can't leave my post, Colonel.” The Marine grimaced a little but then smiled walking across the corridor. He took up a spot down the way, placing his IPod in his ears, focusing his eyes elsewhere.

Forbes turned back to the woman. "..You coming home tonight, honey?"

"I..I need a little time, Sir."   Calli was so nervous she actually addressed him as befitting his Rank.   There was a time, in the beginning when he intimidated the hell out of her but over the years the feeling had lessened greatly. As she had started to know his moods and..ways.

It was clear her statement was not what the man wanted to hear.

He fell silent..brooding.

"I want to please you. I do!" She blurted, recalling Beelzebub had said.. _kiss ass_. She moved closer, nervously twisting her graduation ring about the slender fingers. She threw a cautionary glance to the Marine at the end of the corridor, lowering her voice to a silky whisper that did all sorts of nice things to William Forbes’ nervous system.

"I..it's ...I'm a little confused. I have to do something first.” That much was true. Something had been nagging at her for days. "Can..can you come over..later? Give me a few hours?"

"So you can bolt again?" He lifted angry eyes.

"I should have stayed. I was afraid to face you." She felt her inadequacies deeply, lowering her eyes but sought him out eventually.   "I never meant to cause so much trouble or to hurt you. God.. _I never meant that_."

Forbes read the sincerity in her eyes.

She searched his face anxiously.

Forbes noted her state. She had acted the same way when she thought the Unas would claim her for his mate. It had amused Forbes at the time. She appeared calm on the outside and was a bundle of raw nerves on the inside. She was experiencing the same raw intensity now..so, _he took heart._

"I don't trust you." He stated just to see what she would say.

"I can't fault you for that.” Calli nodded minutely.   “Y-You can come over tonight..if you want.” She swallowed hard.   “ I just need a few hours..Sir."

"I can come.. _tonight?_ " His mood altered visibly.  

"If you..want." She waited uneasily for his reply.

"So what's so important about two damned hours?"

She had no clue. She just wanted to go home and take a shower and be .. _home_ for a while.

She shrugged. She had no answers.

"You give me _your word_ you will be there when I get there.” He pointed a stern forefinger.   “Don’t fucking lie to me this time, Calli.” He warned.   “I won't forgive..that."

"I will be there, Colonel."

He read her face. "You had better be."

She nodded earnestly. "I..I want to see you tonight."

"Yeah?" His eyes swept her petite frame with masculine appreciation. "I want to 'see' you too, baby."

"That..that would be nice." She had looked at the guard who still manage occupy his time and attention elsewhere.

Forbes finally smiled. "You missed me."

She flushed a little.

"I missed you too, Angel. You'll never know how fucking much." He allowed a little of what he had felt to filter through, his eyes flashing an odd light. "You do something like that again and I'll blister your ass good. You won't be able to sit for a week."

Her stomach fluttered unexpectedly at such a thought but moreso, his tone.

".. _You like the idea_?" He had caught her slight hesitation and small intake of breath for his scenario, reading it for what it was, secretly amused. "Most women would be offended."

"It was wrong what I did. I regretted it but.." She hadn't known how to fix it once done. "It just all seemed to be coming at me at once." She tried to explain and failed miserably, deciding it was best to ignore the other topic for the time being.

The man understood better than she. He had forced her to confront old memories..ones she always kept carefully hidden away. Ones she refused to think about. Things she did not want to confront. _Her own personal demons_.

"It's ok.” He soothed. “Don’t think about it now.” He glanced about aimlessly. “Let’s get you out of here and home first. We'll worry about everything later." He suggested evenly. "Can I, at least, drive you?"

She nodded and he felt a hundred times better.

*************************************************************************

**Calli's Apartment**

"I'm keeping this." He held the key aloft. The one he had used to unlock the door.

"Oh..okay." She entered her domain and felt instantly a little more relaxed. This was home to her.   She liked William Forbes house and she liked being with him but she still felt most comfortable here. "If you want."

Forbes grasped her waist, pulling her roughly into his arms. His mouth descended and Calli gave herself up to the expertise of the man's kiss. Her arms lifted of their own accord about his neck after a millisecond’s hesitation and she opened her mouth eagerly for his tongue to fit inside.

The kiss was a passionately zealous one on the man's part. He really _had_ missed her, after all. He was used to having her in his bed..used to _having her_ period, most nights..at least twice and upon awakening in the morning.

He was not a 'morning person' by nature. Surly, at best..until he had his coffee.

Calli's pussy took the place of his coffee, to his great shock, and he was just as addicted to that as he had been to the caffeine.

He found, after he had partaken of his ‘fix’..his coffee was an extra, added treat. Not just something he used to kick start his system each day any longer.

He had found something _infinitely_ better.

The man broke the kiss when Calli would have let it continue.

"You want me to go.” He smiled to soften the reprimand. “Stop kissing me like that.”

She looked at him, her eyes all soft and warm.

"Two fucking hours.. _not one minute more_. Understand?" He wanted it made perfectly clear.

"Just want to shower.” She nuzzled his cheek lovingly. “Get my bearings."

He nodded, reluctantly preparing to take his leave.

She held tight to his hand. The man glanced at the contact and tightened his fingers on the slender one. "You ok?   Change your mind?"

She smiled, letting go of the strong grasp. "You will be back?"

"Baby..nothing short of the Messiah Coming will keep me from you tonight..just saying." He teased to lighten her mood. It seemed to work. She grinned at him.

"Lock this." He instructed. Exiting the apartment, then quickly leaned, catching her mouth for one last kiss. "Ummmmm." He groaned appreciatively, pulling back. "Don't want to go, but.." He shrugged. "Two hours!” his eyes held her’s willfully. “Enjoy your shower, baby."

She smiled, closing the door gently.

Calli leaned on the facing, her mood ever so much better. She was even humming when she went to take her shower, her spirits soaring.

She stayed under the hot spray for a very long time. Just enjoying the quiet..the relaxing atmosphere.

Finally, she turned the water off, grabbing her towel. One for her hair, twisting it up in the soft cloth and the other, wrapping about her body.

She took her time in cleaning her teeth, applying lotion to her body..scenting it with Forbes' favorite fragrance and dusting herself with baby powder because he liked that as well.

She felt a little nervous for some obscure reason. This felt like it was their first date or something. She smiled wistfully at the thought.

She towel dried her hair and ran her hands through the long silk. She needed coffee..she had never drank much of the stuff before but, she always had a cup in the morning with William Forbes which had somehow turned into a habit of drinking it throughout the day.

She had not had a good cup in a while. She couldn’t make it like the Colonel but she could drink what she _could_ fix, most days. She secretly coveted the Archeological Guy’s coffee because no one made it as good as Daniel Jackson.

She padded, bare foot, going to the kitchen. She had donned a black silk robe, thigh length. And was tying the sash when an odd sensation tingled across her flesh. She stopped dead in her tracks, her stomach pitting with an icy clench.

 _There was someone else in the room_.

At first she thought, Forbes had come back early but then..the person stepped from the shadows out into the soft glow of the one small lamp she had turned on after the Colonel had left.

She mouth tightened irritably upon immediate recognition.

" _Fuck you, Ba'al!"_ She put her hands on her shapely hips, her temper flaring. "This is getting a little irksome, dammit! I want it _stopped_!” she advanced angrily.   “ _Do you understand?"_

"You are so like her and yet not.” The Being spoke softly, the dark eyes observing her oddly.   “She would never have spoken to me in such a manner."

Calli..stepped back, her senses reacting with alarm.

"You are not..Ba'al."  She knew instantly, her flesh crawling.   _It was..The Other_. The one that had spoken to her first after the little incident in the Goa’uld sarcophagus. After she had..died.  

"We are here.” It was corrected quietly.   “He is with me.” The handsome face lifted, the soft shadows playing up the attractive plains of the noble face.     “It must be difficult for a human to comprehend, surely.”

“Well..yeah.”   Calli understood the premise but she would never get how someone lived with another person inside their head. She had enough trouble just trying to figure out her own emotional state most days. Plus the fact, the weird ‘voice’ thing was missing when this Creepy Guy spoke.

"I have waited a very long time to finally be here.” The Being stepped slowly forward but halted when Calli retreated just as slowly.

“..You have shorn your hair."

..Come again?" Calli's tone was steady enough but she was suddenly most wary of this..thing.

“It is still beautiful but I prefer it..longer, as before.”  The stately voice washed over her.

Calli touched her hair self-consciously.

"Ba'al..if you're in there.” She whispered her growing desperation. “Get the hell out here." She hoped the other guy hadn’t heard the frantic plea.

"I wanted to declare my emotions, Masika.” A graceful hand was lifted.   “My position prevented me doing so..in the past. I hoped you somehow..sensed this."

Calli looked behind her making sure her path was not blocked. She looked at the closed and locked door. It seemed very far away suddenly.

"Look.. Guy. I don't know who you think I am but..this is freakin me out, ok?” she tried a plaintive plea. “ Can I talk to the 'Goa'uld Guy'? Just for a second?"

"You are she.” It was stated inaudibly. “I recognized you the moment I lay eyes upon you again. It was a gift from the Gods for my patience, perhaps.” The well-defined shoulders shrugged under the dark mantel of it’s well tailored clothes.  

“It matters not. It is finally.. _our time_ , Beloved.”   The Being advanced ever so slowly, it’s hand running across the faux leather of Calli’s love seat as he removed the last barrier between them.   “ Nothing bars the way to the consummation of our love.” His voice caressed her.   “Not any longer."

"Oh..a few things do."   Calli’s brow furrowed darkly.   She pulled back, edging toward the outer boundaries of the room, closer to the front door. "Can I speak with Ba'al?"

"I have waited so long.." There was an infinite sadness to the cultured, intelligent voice.

Calli made a break for the door, reaching it, her fingers managing to unbolt the top lock.

And then, the man was upon her, grasping her roughly, turning her about..trying to force his mouth upon hers. “Do not fear me. I will not harm you.”

She bit his lip and used her elbow, hitting his stomach full force. The blow did not even phase the being, his hands tore at her robe, opening the front.

Calli felt the cool air brush her breasts, gasping, scrambling to close the gaping silk. She felt a scream building inside, all the while..attempting the moves she had been taught in Special Ops, by no less than Coletti, himself.. _none of which worked on the more powerful foe._

It clamped It’s hand over her mouth, It’s breath hot on her face as it fanned across the flushed surface. It’s strength was phenomenal.

“ I am High Priest to Pharaoh himself."   It was not even breathing hard, while Calli struggled for her very life..or so it seemed to the girl.

 _She was scared_. She tried to remember her training and several times, rallied..catching the Being off-guard but always, he would manage to bring her back under his influence.

"You..refuse me?” the thought seemed ludicrous if It’s tone was any measure by which to judge.   “ _I think not!"_

It’s tone had altered drastically. Calli sensed the anger behind the cold words.

She pushed against the hard muscles of It’s chest, bringing her head back sharply, hearing the snap of bone where she had connected with It’s nose cartilage but still, the harsh hands dug into her flesh, refusing any measure of escape.

“ _You Bitch!”_ It spat, bodily turning her about, forcing her down to the carpet, It’s weight a deterrent to any further attempts to offer resistance.

“ _Get off me, you Bastard_!” Calli fought for breath, the heavy weight too much for her body to bear. She fought for air, gulping frantically, feeling the invasive hands under her gown, harsh, hurting her skin.

She felt pressure on either side of her thighs forcing them apart and It moved on top of her, the powerful thighs wedging into the valley of her being.

Another time flashed in the woman's mind. _Vivid, graphic pictures of another male._

Calli stifled a heartfelt whimper of terror, the fight taken from her for a split second.   She halted all activity, laying very still..unresponsive, her mind trying to assimilate all that was happening.

She had only been a child..fourteen years of age.

_He had said how much he loved her. How she owed him for all he had done to make her life better. How he was the only one who she could trust. That, this must be their secret. No one else would understand how much he loved her._

_And then..he had touched her. Beneath her shirt..and he had put his hands inside her jeans.._

Calli felt the man's finger enter her, just like before but this time.. _she fought her panic_.   This time, she was no longer a child.   She brought her knee upward..hitting It between the legs full force.

And then..It was suddenly off her and she scrambled away as fast as she could, grabbling for a stay hold of reality.   Her weapon was in the night stand beside her bed, and she could see the white table even now, her legs seemed to move in slow motion, however, and already, she could feel It’s hands reaching for her again…she sprawled to the hard wood of her bedroom floor, tumbling down on her hands and knees, skinning them raw.

A hard grunt escaped It’s throat and It’s hands released her waist unceremoniously. Odd sounds met her befuddled mind.

Those sounds made her turn around, struggling to arise.

William Forbes had the other male on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The Colonel was on top of It, his powerful fists plummeting the other male's face repeatedly.

Over and over the beefy fists pounded relentlessly, blood splattered on Calli’s Queen Anne sitting chair. Forbes kept hitting, a man possessed, until his knuckles were raw with flayed skin.  

The Being offered one gigantic shove, enough to push Forbes upright.   It raised a menacing hand, the mechanism glowing red and dangerous.   A beam hit Forbes full chess, hurling the human clean across the room..the man's back hitting the far wall with a solid thud. The Colonel slid down the rough surface, the wind knocked from his body.

" _I did not do this!"_ Ba'al's eyes glowed and his voice..altered. " _I stopped the Son-of-a-bitch!_!" the booming tone commanded attention.

Calli she had witnessed the ‘Goa’uld’s’ transformation just before Forbes had gone sailing through the air. In her present state, it had not registered fully what it had meant.

William Forbes reached, producing his weapon from the holster behind his back. He emptied the entire clip..six shots..into Ba’al’s vulnerable body.

Calli gasped, screeching her alarm, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes as big as saucers as the reality of what had just occurred sunk in.

" _Fuck_." Ba'al stared down at the rapidly spreading pools of blood dampening his impeccably attired body and then he..slumped to the carpet, his eyes holding a measure of shock and disbelief.  

The dark brown orbs sought out both humans, the handsome face glowering it’s astonishment. He sat very still, once again glancing about his body, clearly stunned to find himself in such a predicament.

Calli knew she was watching the very life slowly ebbing from the liquid brown depths.

“..Ba’al!” she whispered her distress and anguish.   This Being had tried to save her. She knew as much..now.

_The Gua’uld suddenly disappeared in a beam of light._

Forbes arose, shaking his disorientation off, seeking out Calli Hertz.

She stood close by, clothes awry, the lovely body partially revealed.

He crossed to her, careful not to touch her as yet. "Hertz..." He used his Command tone..hoping he was doing the right thing in this instance. "You ok?"

She looked at him the wide green eyes filled with astonishment and bewilderment.  

“It’s over.” He spoke gently, holding his ground, not quite knowing what to do and what not, having never come across such a situation. “The Fucker’s gone, Baby!”

Calli stared, slack-jawed, unable to move or respond one way or another just yet. But then, something clicked in her brain and before she knew it, her small body had slammed into the Colonel’s with enough force to move the man back a few inches. He held tightly to the trembling form, enfolding her in a world that was both safe and loving.

" _I'm here, baby_.." He tried to reassure her, his embrace a deathly tight one. He buried his face in the damp, scented hair. "Did he..hurt you?” his stomach roiled at the thought. “God, Angel..did he.." He couldn't even say the fucking words. It made him physically sick to his stomach but finally, the woman shook her head and..held tighter to his stability.

" _What the fuck_!” he rasped his ire, the anger surfacing now that he knew Calli was safe, his tone dripping with rage.   “That fucking Goa'uld son-of-a-bitc..."

"It wasn't..Ba'al."   Calli whispered hoarsely, the long tresses swishing gently across the back of the man’s hand.

"Calli..I got fucking eyes!” Forbes couldn’t believe or understand why the woman would try to lie about such a thing.   “Why are you defend..”

" _It wasn't..him_." Her hands tightened on the front of the man's shirt, the green eyes frantically seeking his comprehension.

" _Calm down_." He sensed she was on the edge. "Let's get you to Frasier.”   Forbes knew The Doc wasn't on duty tonight, but, dammit..he would take Calli to Janet’s house, if he had to..

"Just.. _hold me."_    Calli’s fingers tightened drastically and she snuggled intimately into the curve of his neckline, laying her head back on his shoulder. He could still feel tremors run throughout her body from time to time.

The man didn't know what to do so he took his cue from the woman. He held her and..waited.

After a while, she seemed to get herself under control.  Her warm breath felt wonderful on his flesh.   Calli sighed, moving closer, her thighs rubbing against the black slacks William Forbes had changed into after his shower.   “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“..I’m glad I’m here too, Calli.” He forced a smile but his mind was still troubled..uncertain.   “Thank God I came back early.”   He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead almost paternally.   “… _Thank God_.” He whispered sacredly.

"I..fought him." She breathed a sigh of relief.. " _This time_ , Colonel..I didn't..let him."

Forbes was lost completely, but he could play it by ear. "Good, Baby..you did just fine. I’m so proud of you."

Calli closed her eyes and reveled in the man's presence. ".. _Make love to me_." She asked, her voice so low he had to bend slightly to pick up on the words.

"Eh.." It had been the last thing he had expected to hear and for a second, he thought he _hadn’t_ heard..or at least, _heard right_.   “..What?”

She moved enough to seek his eyes. "I..need you."

"Angel.." He kissed her temple gently. "What you need..is Janet Frasier. Not another fucking inept son-of-a-bitch trying to rut you like some bull in heat.” That much he did ‘get’.   “ Get dressed, Sweetheart. Let me take you to.."

"Wil?" She beseeched him with those eyes, the full bottom lip tremulously quivering. "D-Don’t you want me.. _now?_ " She swallowed hard. “After..after what he..did?”

“That fucker did nothing to you, Sweetheart.” His tone dripped hatred.   “Nothing that fucking matters, at least, not to _me!_ ”   Forbes knew the guy hadn’t gotten that far in the proceedings.   He had examined Calli with a thorough assessment directly before he had taken her in his arms.

" _It's not what you need, dammit_.” He gruffly reminded himself. “Come on. I’ll help you get dressed.” He pulled the ends of the gaping robe together.

The woman tip-toed, catching his mouth in a rather lascivious kiss, those full lips melding to his mouth passionately, the tip of her tongue asking for entrance into his more than willing orifice.  

Forbes groaned brokenly then, forced their lips apart. "Stop it, damn it, Calli!” he chastised sternly.   “I want to and later, if Janet says it’s..”

She put her arms around his neck, her lower body rubbing up against his, causing his cock to react of it's own accord.

The man felt himself losing ground rapidly.   _"Stop!"_ He tried to push her away, _as God is his witness he did,_ but she hooked her leg about his thigh and he could feel the heat of her middle..even through the thickness of his slacks.

He wanted her. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He..wanted her, badly and what was worse..she knew he did.

“ _This is..wrong_." His mouth opened slightly welcoming her lips which fit to his perfectly. “This is so fucking..wrong, Baby.” He groaned piteously, hating his inability to do the right thing in this instance.  

But, her fucking robe had fallen completely open and she smelled heavenly and..her hair was all damp and filtered through his hands like silk..

"I..haven't taken them." She managed between lustful kisses, her breath coming in shallow, sexy gasps now. "I didn't because... _you said_."

He held her mouth stationary, finishing the kiss to his satisfaction and at it's completion..he was feeling strained and receptive.

"Haven't taken.. _what_ , angel?" He asked gently, feeling so many things for this woman suddenly, least of all, lust, pure and simple, his mind foggy with the yearning she stirred in his loins.

"The pills.” Calli slowly edged her kitten like kisses down his chest and..lower.   “Like you..wanted."

Something clicked through the haze in his mind. "Awww, shit, Calli!” he groaned his dismay.   “ _Fuck,_ honey." He wanted her so badly, but he had enough presence of mind to pull her back up, away from the lethal direction she had headed. "You're driving me fucking insane!” he freely admitted but, all was not lost.   “Alright, I have some.,in my wallet.” _It might be alright, after all. If it was done out of love?_    It might be amazing to have her put them on for him. She had never done that before.    “Just a minut..."

" _NO.!"_ Calli moaned her disillusionment, pulling back from his embrace. "I did it for you..I don't want..” she gestured angrily. “THOSE!"

"CALLI!" He cursed her. "I will fucking knock you up..are you wanting THAT?"

"Yes." She kissed him softly. "Yes, Colonel” she breathed excitedly directly into his parted mouth. “I want..what _you want_.”

"No..God.." He closed his eyes. "You’re confused right now and..and..."

She moved to him.. against him erotically, her body pressed against his, squirming out of the sleeves, allowing the robe to drop unnoticed to the floor.

William Forbes’ eyes followed it’s descent, his mouth suddenly dry as parched Earth.

"I know what I want.” It was all so crystal clear suddenly. “I want you to never leave my side again for any reason whatsoever!” Calli’s mouth tasted sweet and carnal. “I want to wake up at night and feel your warmth next to me.”

She could not get close enough to the man, desperately trying to meld into him. “I want…” she whispered seductively, her voice softly vibrating over his sensitive flesh. “You.. _inside me.”_

The woman had never been so openly frank about her needs. Forbes was beyond stunned, loving every second of the strained confession. “And I want that..as soon as humanly possible.

“It’s..you’re reacting to this shit that just came down, Calli.” He knew it had to be something totally mental.   “I want everything you said as well, Princess, _I do!”_ he reassured hastily. “God knows I do but..”

“Does it matter?” she lifted a vulnerable stare. “The ‘why’ of it, Wil?”

“It fucking _should!_ ” he grated but those eyes stared trustingly up at him and he caved like a fucking landslide.

He realized he was fighting a losing battle.   “God help me.” The man shook his head woefully, his mouth gently brushing the full lips with reverent strokes of salacious passion. “I want it so badly, Calli.”

She returned his caresses ardently, encouraging his decision.

He picked her up, bracing her against a convenient wall, fumbling with his front, freeing his throbbing rod with a final, exasperated tug.

He opened her legs with his thigh, creating a space, his hand feeling the heat of her opening as he eased his instrument up the incredibly lubricated cavern.

Forbes grunted his amazement, feeling the molten lava engulf him. Calli hooked those shapely legs about his waist, beginning the ancient movements of love-making, sliding down on his stiffness repeatedly, her arms tightly wound about his neck.

The Colonel’s savage grunts mingled with her feminine soft whimpers of total surrender, urging him on to new heights of desire.

The woman's mouth stirred the fires her body kindled inside the man. He lost all reason, only one thing foremost in his mind.

Forbes craved Calli Hertz..clear and simple. He wanted to give her his cum more than he wanted to breathe the air that kept him alive.. _he wanted it with a desperation he had never felt before._

_Not even with Annie._

He would have told Calli as much, but he was a little preoccupied for the moment.

He knew it was more than the sex though. He could not have put it into words at that time but..he would find a way to tell the woman he held so securely in his arms just how much she meant to him.

He would do that..as soon as she allowed his mind a few seconds to think clearly. But for the time being, he was determined to give her exactly what she said she had wanted because he wanted it more.

The sounds of the outside world faded into oblivion, even the hard metal rock music coming from down the hall.

Forbes would take care of that problem later, _right now_..he had a sweet little bundle of wanton desire that needed his full, undivided attention.

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Jack O'Neill's House.**

Jack thrust heatedly into Samantha Carter's cunt, grunting with each stab of his cock into the molten depths. He felt whole again..he felt alive, his mind filled with the woman, his body attuned to her every need.

Sam clung to him, her mouth an extension of his own. They fused as one, the white hot intensity of his release made the man gasp his awe.

It never got old! _He fucking loved_..fucking Samantha Carter.

He lay, spent. His body braced slightly upon the woman’s lovely, fragrant form. Jack keyed his body down or attempted the feat.

He felt good! He felt pretty damned great! He felt like the luckiest damned man on the face of this Earth. _Life was good_. Damned good.

"Are you finished?"

Jack started, but his reflexes were in too sharp, honed by his time ‘Off-World.’ He covered Carter's breasts hastily, rolling off the woman.

"I did not wish to interrupt.” The Goa’uld cleared his throat gently, nodding minutely to the lovely Human female, bidding Sam Carter a sedate greeting before turning his attention back to the immediate problem. “We must speak. It is urgent."

Carter exchanged looks with Jack O'Neill. The man reached for his robe at the end of the bed. Ba'al turned, walking from the room.

Jack donned the garment hastily. "Stay." He ordered the woman. "Take JJ.." She knew where.

She nodded. "Be careful."

The Goa'uld waited patiently for once, in the spacious living area of Jack's home.

"There has been an..incident. I wished to be the one.." Ba'al turned leisurely, facing the human. "To explain it to you."

"What's going on?" Jack was instantly wary.

"It is difficult to explain.” Ba’al was not looking forward to the ordeal. “Daniel Jackson would understand. You will, undoubtedly..not."

"Just cut the damned dramatics.” Jack snapped his waining patience. “What’s happened?"

Ba’al hesitated, musing openingly. _Where to start_. "She is the exact image of..the one he coveted” The Being sighed heavily. “As High Priest, he denied himself her..favors. He remained true to his calling. He has searched for her for centuries."

Jack was lost but he felt comfortable there for some obscure reason. The Goa'uld would get to the point eventually, he was sure.

"It is his belief that souls pass from one body to the next through the Ages.” Ba’al shrugged nonchalantly.   “I tried to tell him he was delusional but he refused to listen but he asks for so little.” The Being shook his head minutely, his mouth tightening a bit. “He wanted her. I allowed it.”

"Okay." O'Neill nodded. "I don't understand a word of what you said."

"My host..” Ba’al exasperated. “He wanted Calli Hertz. I assumed she would be receptive. She was to _me."_

"Excuse the hell out of me?" Jack took offense for the woman. "She does that to every man she sees.” The Human stopped, the phrasing of that statement, a bit off, even to his ears.   “It doesn't mean anything..only that she's stupid. I assume you picked up on that little tidbit as well? What do you mean you ‘allowed it’.. _allowed what?!"_

"As soon as I realized she was not..she did not feel the same, I stopped him.” Ba’al stated quietly. “She was not harmed. I would not have allowed..that."

"Are you freakin saying..what I think you are." Jack did not react as Ba'al hoped.

" _He shot me_!” The Goa’uld reminded peevishly.   “I almost died! Had it not been for Osanna, I would have perished." The Goa'uld pointed out. "Never a pleasant experience, if you will recall. And as I said..I did stop him."

"Him who..who the hell is 'him' and.. _who_ shot you?"

"Your Major Forbes." Ba’al calmly relayed. “I am well, however, thank you for asking.”

"Well, good for him.” Jack stated sarcastically. “Kinda feel like shooting you, myself." O'Neill admitted. "Is the woman alright?"

"She is fine. Osanna is a little put-out with me.” Ba’al shrugged the concern away. “Like you..she believes it was I, who wished to experience..Calli Hertz."

"You did." Jack called a spade a spade these days.

Ba'al slowly turned away. The silence came for a long beat. "..I trust this will not affect the negotiations between myself and your Leaders?” the Being got down to business. “ It was a mistake on my part..I have remedied that mistake. No one is harmed."

Jack O'Neill sat heavily on his couch. "God! And the day was going so fucking good." He rubbed his eyes then lifted them to his house guest. "Well..this is another fine mess you've gotten me into. Hope you're happy.

"I _did_ allow you finish before I interrupted you." Ba'al reminded. "I did not have to."

"Yeah..about these little unexpected drop-in visits.” Jack nodded amiably. “We’re gonna have to 'talk'."

"You will explain matters to your President?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna really enjoy doing that.” Jack could hear the conversation in his head even now.   “Sure, why not."

"I will await his decision." The Goa'uld disappeared as quietly as he had come.

Jack went to the phone and dialed William Forbes cell phone number.

He was not looking forward to speaking to the man. He had no idea on Earth, what he could say to a highly pissed off Marine who had every right in the world to 'be' pissed off..and more.

Jack was pleasantly surprised, well, actually _astounded_ then, to hear a decidedly mellow, almost sleepy..William Forbes answer his phone.

"Ba'al just came and went.” Jack didn’t mince words on this occasion.   “Is everything.. is Numb Nuts ok?"

"The bastard still alive?” Forbes stifled a yawn. “.. _Too bad_. She's fine. It's..ok. Thanks for checking, Jack."

"Okay then..” Jack had expected something else, a little thrown, truth told. “Are _you_ alright?” He thought he should check on that as well.

"Me? " Forbes looked at a peacefully sleeping Calli Hertz. "I’m great, Jack. Couldn't be better."

"Ahhh." O'Neill 'got it'. "I can rest easy, then..right?"

"Yeah..everything is fine. Thanks, Jack. See you in the morning?"

"Whatever." Jack hung up the phone. He stared at it for a minute. Then he headed for Carter and his kid.

 


	56. Chapter 56

William Forbes felt in a ridiculously good mood today. Why? _Well, he had his reasons_. He stood now, sipping his freshly obtained cup of aromatic coffee..'obtained' by ordering Coletti to go fetch it for him, to which the younger man had profoundly questioned: "Would you like me to wipe your ass for you too, Sir...while I'm at it?"

William Forbes had not been upset by the totally unnecessary remark. Nothing much was going to upset him this day, he did not image.

He looked down to the new arrival on the scene. He looked 'down' because Calli Hertz was soooo much smaller than he. He kinda liked the fact she was..below him. _In any context of the word._

"Hertz.” He nodded amiably, his tone rather censored for all that, his eyes saying so much more than his mouth could with so many others about. “Late, as usual.” He checked his watch for emphasis.  

"The General hasn't arrived, Sir.” Calli snubbed him, having checked the room. “Ergo, how can I be ‘late’?” She reasoned in that rather non-sensical reasoning way she had about her.

"What kept you?" he asked innocently.

_He knew very well what had 'kept' her._

"Some asshole refused to let me get up and going this morning, Sir." She cut him a 'cool' stare, having kept her reply for his ears alone.

"Yeah, I have to comment on that, Hertz." He moved closer, without seeming to do so and lowered his voice so that the woman alone was privy to what he said. "It is getting ridiculously easy to make you cum anymore. I have to say, the challenge has gone out of the sport for me.” He shook his head woefully, his expression rather musing now. “ How many times did I 'have' you last night, again?"

"I'm sorry, Sir.” The woman answered sweetly. “Was was I supposed to keep track?” her brow furrowed inquisitively.   “ Are we counting this morning because, if so _..I have to comment on THAT_!” her expression cooled by degrees. “Did _NOT_ 'get my jollies'..just..FYI."

"Oh, that one was just for me” the man motioned the issue aside. “Didn’t need any real involvement on your part."

"I noted." She took his coffee and drank a long, savoring sip. She closed her eyes and..felt better.

Forbes thought about not allowing the move but, if she decided to keep the cup, he could always order Coletti to get more coffee.   But, Calli Hertz' pussy was another question.

He allowed her to keep his really good coffee. "Four times..wasn't it? Not counting the one I made you 'go down' on me."

"That's too bad, Sir.” Calli’s tone suggested ‘otherwise’. “That was _my_ favorite one." She sighed happily then drank more of his coffee.

"I don't think that was your 'favorite', Major."   Forbes mused thoughtfully, ignoring the 'coffee' thing entirely and the amazing aroma of the perfectly blended ‘Daniel Jackson’ brew. "I think, your _favorite_ was the one where you actually screamed my name outloud.” He nodded assuredly. “Not ‘Sir’ or Colonel, mind you.” He cautioned with a curt wave of his hand. “But..my given Christian name.”

"Did I do that?” she seemed overly perplexed. “Don’t remember but at least I knew who was down there."

"Probably a first for you, you promiscuous little bitch."

"I am certain, the Colonel means that in the nicest possible way, of course."

"So..you think I seeded you as yet?” the man took his coffee back from unresisting hands. “Think there's a little William Forbes Jr in that flat little tummy of yours? If not..I can try harder."

"Seeded me.” The woman pulled an adoreable face. “What the hell am I? A potted plant?”

"Knocked you the hell up? Understand those terms better?” Forbes sipped his brew contendedly. “ I forget, I am speaking to a gutter-snipe. I will come down to your level."

"You are awfully shit-eating cocky this fine day, Sir.” Calli cut the man a glacial stare as fair warning.

"You just have that effect on me." He looked the petite frame up and down with masculine appreciation. "That little cunt hurting today?"

"..A little." She admitted, pulling a ‘pouting’ face, squirming a little in her tight fitting BDUs.

"Too much for you to take, am I?” he sympathized. “ _No..wait_!” his tone altered, filling with admiration and surprise.   “You..took it all, _didn't you_."

"Well, Sir..” the chilly tone and manner had returned two-fold. “You rather forced the issue a couple times there, if you will recall. I was sleeping..minding my own business."

"You're a Marine, Hertz..you have to learn to experience 'hard' things in life and it's my job to teach you all about them."

"Eat shit and die, Sir.” Calli smiled pleasantly up to the smirking face, before flouncing jauntily away.   Forbes eyes dropped to the saucy swish of that adorable little backside, his eyes deepening sensually.  

“ _Coletti!_ ” Forbes barked, holding his empty cup aloft.

"What the shit am I..dog-meat?” the young Marine trudged over, having to cut his flirting attempt with a Second-Lieutenant short.   “ _Coffee, Coletti...toilet paper, Coletti_...so you can wipe my ass!” the man grumbled, snatching the Colonel’s cup angrily. “What’s next?” It was demanded less than graciously. "Coletti _...call that 900 number for me, will ya and oh, while you're there..jack-off for me..it's just too damned much trouble for me to do it myself."_

Calli secretly smiled, for the Forbes’ handling of the situation, but moreso, Coletti’s reaction. She found herself a seat next to Daniel Jackson.   She smiled prettily for the young Archeologist.

"Make that two, Coletti." Mac called after the man.

"Eat me." Coletti called right back, which made MacAroy chuckle.

"Where were we, Major?" Forbes had other things on his mind this fine day, having bullied the seat next to Calli Hertz, nodding a insincere ‘hello’ to Daniel Jackson who seemed a little confused by all the commotion going on about him.

"I believe, Sir.” Calli scooted her chair more closely to Daniel’s.   “You were in the process of being an 'ass'?" Calli responded helpfully.

“Feel queasy this morning?” Forbes looked her over carefully. “Like you're going to barf or anything of that nature?"

Daniel scooted decidedly farther away, having heard the comment, his own examination of Calli Hertz a rather comical one.

"Just from this conversation, Sir." Calli smiled reassuringly at Daniel who relaxed visibly.

Forbes was..disappointed. Still, he wasn't sure if she would feel anything so early on.

"If we don't go off-world today, Hertz.” He tried again. “Can you guess where you will be spending your day?"

"The library?” Calli asked innocently, hooking her arm with the guy next to her who looked at the contact, more than bewildered. “With Daniel Jackson, Sir?"

Daniel Jackson held up a preemptory forefinger. “Eh….”

 _"..What?"_    Forbes hadn't expected that answer. He had an entirely different 'location' in mind for the woman and it involved pillows under her ass and vibrators and lotions and all sorts of 'cool' stuff.

"Yes..” Calli smiled warmly over at .. “The 'Archeolo..'" she hesitated, thinking the sentence through carefully. " _Daniel._." She smiled agreeably up to the shit-eating, cocky guy. "Asked if I would like to learn some new things about the Ancients. He is _suuuch_ a good..teacher. I think I will have _him_..instruct me for a while...if he wants, that is."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Forbes mood was being disturbed..

Daniel Jackson glanced from one SG-13 member to the other, his expression bemused. The man pursed his lips thoughtfully for a long beat as he mulled over the new problem set before him.

"It means, Sir, that..” Calli swept Daniel’s form with a flirtatious up and under stare. “I think he's cute and he takes time with me and..” She leaned closer to Daniel who glanced suspiciously at the ‘almost’ contact.   “Doesn’t say mean things to me.”

Daniel’s brow furrowed slightly, distracted by the scent of baby powder. He liked baby powder of late. He assumed it was because of JJ.  

“Daniel.”   Calli’s large green eyes caught and held the man’s.   “Do you think of me as a ..gutter snipe, say.. _or worse_?”

“Eh..” Daniel hadn’t given it much thought, honestly, so he did so now.   “..No.”

“I didn’t think you did.” Calli seemed inordinately pleased by the statement.

" _You stay the hell away from 'Daniel' Jackson_.” The large Marine glowered threateningly at the man in question.   "Your ass is mine _..literally_! The sooner you realize that fact, the better off we will all be!"

Forbes stormed away, his day no longer any fun. The bitch had managed to upset the hell out of him..as usual!

Calli Hertz smiled slowly. Well pleased with herself. “Daniel..can I buy you a cup of that wondrous coffee you make?” she motioned over to the set-up table in the back of the room.

“Well..it’s free.” Daniel reminded. “See.”  

" _Where the hell is he going_?" Coletti stood, full cup of coffee in hand, watching Forbes stalk out of the briefing room.

"To..brood." Calli took the coffee. "Thanks, Coletti...I owe you." She smiled happily up at the man, before returning her interest to a befuddled Daniel Jackson.   “I absolutely covet your coffee.” Her tone dropped sensually, as did her gaze.   “Among other things.”

Daniel cleared his throat self-consciously.

The General finally entered and everyone made for their seats. Calli genuinely hoped this would not be a long briefing.   She squirmed a little in the hard metal seat. Her bottom did actually hurt today.  

Forbes was a little too enthusiastic a couple of times last night and she did not relish sitting for any long period of time.

She saw the man re-enter the room but he only threw her a nondescript glare before finding a seat..elsewhere. How typically childish. He wasn't going to sit with his own team all because she made a few innocent remarks concerning the 'Archeological Guy.'

Daniel Jackson was looking at her like she had grown another head. Still, the guy was too cute for words, so she forgave him.

Calli sighed, turned her attention to what General Hammond was saying.

_Her ass was his, indeed..if and when she SAID it was..or..if he was in that one mood she kinda liked where he was all 'take charge and kinky sex' thing..but otherwise, absolutely not._

Her ass was hers to do with as she pleased. The sooner William Forbes realized THAT fact, the world would be a better place.

Calli calmed her frayed nerves, determined to get on with her day.

_Just seeing him today after..last night and the fact he was all scruffy-looking and suggestive-like, talking trash and whatnot!_

_A girl gets..thoughts about such things. It wasn't her fault, after all. He had started it!_

She got her notepad out and began jotting pertinent things the General would be sure to question later on.

_'HIS' ass indeed! Yeah, right..whatever._

Calli pushed her hair out of her face, taking a secretive peek at Daniel Jackson’s thighs. The guy had really nice thighs.

* * *

 

**SGC Gym Area**

Calli watched William Forbes work out on the weight machine. He had really, _really_ nice arms and the rest of him wasn't bad either. He worked out with a vengeance today..as if something was bothering him.

SG-13 was not scheduled to go off-world. They had some down time coming and Calli thought to herself, _had she kept her big mouth shut this morning_.. _she_ could be having some serious 'down' time.

The man probably would be going 'down' on her at this exact moment..but, no! She had to let that damned Irish pride out and now.. _she was sooo bored_.

She sighed not really interested in working out today. Not that she was interested in it _any_ day. General Hammond was a stickler for fitness. It was required..

She glanced around the large area, pretending to pull the weight machine bar. Quite a few people were in here today. She noted Teal'c, a permanent fixture here and the 'Archeological Guy' over by the heavy weights.   Jackson was looking amazing of late. Beelzebub was working on his biceps.

Calli glanced to the baggy grey shorts the man wore. Carter had intimated..O'Neill had a nice package. The girl could not tell from what he was wearing today.

She sighed again. Her thoughts turned to last night..before Forbes had arrived on scene.

Calli hadn’t really wanted to think about what had gone down so she put it in the back of her mind.   It wasn't as bad as it usually was. She felt something had been..settled inside her. _It was hard to explain_. Even to herself. Especially to herself, maybe.

Facing her past was not in her game plan. Never had been.

She had known when Ba’al had..reappeared.

She had looked into the handsome face and recognized someone she knew..finally!

She had wanted to yell at him! Her nerves stretched to their limits. ‘ _Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come sooner?’_

But she had been afraid and just wanted away from..that creepy ‘other’ guy. She was often afraid Off-World but it was a fear she could manage, one she understood and accepted.

Ba'al did not creep her out. There really were two entities inside him. Calli had not been associated with the Tok'ra enough to really grasp that concept as yet.

 _She was made to 'grasp' it last night_.

"So let me get this straight."

She looked up. It took a second to register..William Forbes was speaking to her. He wiped his forehead and arms of excessive sweat as he did so with a gym towel. "You prefer Daniel Jackson to me."

She blinked..damn! _It was just like him to take it all wrong_. She thought this time before she spoke.

"Because..if that's the case.. _fine!_ ” his tone hurt, as did his dismissing manner. “Guess we'll just let this thing rest..right?"

The words not only hurt her..they devastated her.

"...Sure..." She lowered her head and fought the need to weep. "..Whatever."

"Fine!" The man's tone was brittle. He stomped back to his workout station, got half-way there and.. came directly back.

"I though we were good..I thought last night _meant something_." He stared at her with a cold stare which only made her want to cry all the more. "I was fucking there for you! God, Calli..you were so..loving. I..thought..."

"I was joking you moron!" She stood, facing his anger almost but not quite..squarely. "The 'Archeological Guy' likes the Doc.. _you know that!"_

` Forbes...processed.

"You were being so fucking superior today.." She defended herself half-heartedly.

"I thought we were fucking flirting.." He hissed his frustration. "I didn't mean any of that shit."

" _You did to_ ," She was relatively certain. "You scored.. _big time_ and you were bragging."

Forbes calmed a tad. "..I was not."

" _You were too!"_

"...Well..." He hated to say it, clearly. "I never had a woman four times in one night. Especially a stupid Irish one and I was tired..I wasn't thinking clearly. You can't hold that against me."

"I'm not stupid." She snapped.

"Oh, really?” the man’s hands came to his hips. “What did you do yesterday..you and Coletti?"

Calli Hertz shut the hell up. Ok, maybe _that_ was a little..stupid but _Coletti started it._

"And who had to pull your asses out of the fire with the General."

She pouted prettily.

"And don't do the 'face' thing.." He always caved when she did, and he knew as much. But, not this fucking time, damn it! "It won't work this time!" Especially if she kept 'doing' it. "I said.. _stop it_." He snapped peevishly _._

Calli stopped it, going back to her sulking instead.

"..You don't like the 'Archeological Guy'?"

Her frown increased..

"In ' _that_ ' way." He clarified, pissed he had to.

Calli looked at Daniel. Forbes stepped, blocking her view. "You don't have to check him out to answer the damned question." His jealousy kicked in. _"Bitch."_

She pouted again.

"I SAID... _STOP_ that...dammit!"

"I wasn't doing anything!” Calli snapped right back. “And don't tell me you haven't checked out little Miss 'D' cups up at the check-in station.." She certainly knew Coletti had and even MacAroy. _Shame on him_.

"Every damned guy on the base has checked her out..that doesn't mean I'm interested in her..not like that."

"Oh? What way are you interested in her, then?" She would be most interested to know..exactly.

"You know..." He looked off in the distance trying to halt his need to maim and just...hurt something really badly. "Sometimes I just want to twist your little neck off that empty little head."

She was not impressed. "Only an Unas can really do that.” She disdained. “Not YOU!”

"I should have let that one have you!"

 _"Fine."_ She grabbed up her towel and her gym bag. "I will go find him...he's a hell of a site more agreeable than you!"

She turned, calling out over her shoulder as she flounced off.. " _And cuter too!"_

The man closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. How could this fucking day start off so fantastic and..end like this.

Well, it wasn't ended..not by a fucking long shot. "Coletti!” he barked the Command on his way past the younger man.   “ _With me_!”  

Coletti shrugged over at MacAroy, following his designated Leader. He had to jog to catch up to Forbes, the man's strides were long and purposeful.

He looked at the Colonel's face and thought better of asking..where or why.

They rounded the bend of the corridor, Forbes pulling up short.

"Stay here!” he pointed to the spot. “No one comes in...got it?”

"What do I tell them?"

"That's your problem." Forbes had one of his own. One.. _he was about to fix._

He pushed open the doors to the locker area, strolling into the shower room. He glanced around. One lone shower was in use.

Calli Hertz was rinsing her face but she heard the new-comer, of course, thinking nothing of it..the sign said ‘females’.   _And Coletti was still in the gym._

She did glance over at the foot-steps, however for they appeared heavier than a woman's boots would make. She gasped, her hand snaking out for the towel she had lain over the dividing wall.

Forbes' hand beat her to it. He tossed it aside, his strides purposeful, coming around the divider.

Calli's mouth fell open and she tried to cover herself in the age old gesture of maidenly modesty, retreating hastily from such a menacing presence.

" _Seen it_." Forbes did not even slow his gait. "Like most the base, knowing you.. _bitch_." He wasted no time on preliminaries, grasping the girl, shoving her up against the tiled wall, ignoring the water as it drenched his sweats..and gym shoes.

" _NO!"_ Calli grated, half-heartedly fighting the man off as best she was able.

" _Yes!_ "   Forbes grated, lifting her bodily, sticking his thigh between hers. He was already fumbling with the front of the damned sweats which were surprisingly easy to push down. He grasped his cock and shoved it up her cunt.

Calli groaned, settling immediately. Her legs locking around his waist, her mouth seeking his full lips.

He thrust heatedly into her several times, grunting his pleasure. He held her stationary for his thrusts lifted her jerkily with each powerful stab. He held her where he needed her to be, grinding roughly into that tight little hole.

He came strong and hard, stifling the loud gasp in the wet, warmness of her neckline. He rode the waves of pleasure as they washed over him and felt..human again.

She moved that little ass and he realized, after a time..she needed hers, still.

He helped, pushing into her with quick, hard, determined lunges. It didn't take very long at all. She was purring like a kitten when he finally slid out of the tasty little cunt.

He fixed his sweats, his eyes never leaving her face. "Was that one good, Baby?" He whispered his gentleness.

"Ohhh." Was her reply and she leaned against the wet wall for needed support, her breathing heavy, her breasts heaving visibly.

He had eased her down, stepping back.   He looked at her naked body. He lifted her face. " _Open your eyes."_

She obeyed..the passion still within the emerald depths.

" _This._." He motioned accordingly. "Belongs to me. We have any problem with that?"

She shook her head slowly, trying to get her breathing back under control, the long wet tresses partially hiding the beauty of her breasts.

 His eyes fell to her heaving orbs . He stepped, cupping one, squeezing lovingly, his thumb rubbing the erect nipple roughly. " _These_..are mine." He looked at her tits. Leaned, suckling each, taking his time.   “Fucking ripe little melons! God-damned right, they belong to me!”

Calli groaned, and squirmed. Her cunt heating yet again. She wanted to touch herself to ease the delicious pain but the man reached the objective first. He slid his middle finger inside her and moved it slowly in and out.

Calli clamped her legs together, holding his hand where she wanted it to be, panting heavily, moaning weakly.

" _MY._.." He grated his belief. " _CUNT_!” Forbes snarled lowly.

She squeezed hard, squirming against his captured hand. He pulled his hand out of the steamy little cubby hole. "Play with yourself on your own time.   If I can't tongue it, then it isn't going to happen."

She whimpered her distress.

"You want it again?"

She lifted her arms about his neck and caught his mouth hungrily.

"Then... _tell me_." He instructed. Pushing her back against the same wall again. _God! She was starting to love that wall._

She nodded feebly.

"Say the words."

"Make l-love to m-me." She tried not to 'plead' but, _Lord_ , she was hurting so badly.

"No, not that.” The man disgusted. “We aren't doing..that. What am I doing to you, Calli?” he leaned his weight against her naked body, his tone soothingly paternal. “Tell me. Say it and..I will do it for you.”

"FUCK...ME." She hissed her lost pride, grasped his hair, angrily pulling his mouth to hers.

The kiss left the man shaky inside. "Climb." He advised hoarsely, his mouth suddenly dry, his nerve ending..raw, vitally alive.

He grasped her thigh, assisting her, opening a space for him to fit. Calli grasped the thick, long cock, having struggled to pull it from the confides of his sweats. Forbes had refused to help her in the attempt.

She pushed the large bulb into her, gasping, moaning delicately. And instantly pumped herself up and down on the steel pole, making no pretense of doing anything other than enjoying the hell out of the act. She tried not to moan, she tried not to squirm, she tried not to pant so breathlessly.   She really did try _. To no avail._

He was right, it was remarkably easy for him to make her cum.

She finished, sliding off his cock, her cheeks red, flushed with her embarrassment.

He grasped her wet hair, forcing her to her knees. He grasp his cock, coercing it past her willing lips. She suckled and licked and played to her heart’s content. He came in a remarkably short period of time as well.

She never swallowed, but this time he held her head and forced a goodly amount down her throat until she gagged at which time, the man finally allowed her to pull away.

She spit and grimaced. "Ewwwwww!" She got up hastily, rinsing her mouth for a long time. "Ewwwww! Don’t you _dare do that again_." Her emerald eyes flashed him a warning.

Forbes readjusted his sweats and smiled at her.

"How did it taste?"

"Fuck you! " She grimaced again and went back to rinsing her mouth.

His grin widened.   He liked a woman with spunk.

Calli leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, her system sated completely. She was soooo not bored any longer.

Forbes could not stop looking at the perfectly sculptured body. And to think, _that was all his to do with as he saw fit_.  “You got great tits, Hertz..did I mention that recently?”

She opened dreamily content eyes and stared at the man.

"Gonna go get out of these wet things..wanna watch?"

She sighed contentedly, going back to her basking.

Forbes knew he had pushed his luck far enough. "You better be out of there by the time I get back or no telling what will happen, Major. Just fair warning."

He went to his locker, opened the door and remembered Coletti.

The Colonel stuck his head out the connecting doors. "Hey, you can beat it now. And..thanks."

"Well, we are in a better mood, I must say."   Tony noted the drenched garb the Colonel still sported. "Fall in, did we, Sir?"

Forbes could not hold his responding smile.   _Oh, he had been 'in' something alright!   Something wonderful and exotic and..fucking fantastic._ "There's a leak in here."

"A little slippery is it?"

Forbes grin widened. "Shut the fuck up.” He allowed the good-natured ribbing with a measure of Grace. “I'm gonna shower.."

"With a friend?"

"Coletti, you spoil this for me and I will make your life a living hell.” He predicted unerringly. “ _Do NOT razz her_! Not one fucking word..got it?"

"I'm not the only one that 'got it'..apparently."

"I am sooo gonna kick your ass."

"Hard to take you seriously, Colonel.” Coletti made mention. “What with that big fucking grin on your face."

" _Get the hell out of here_." Forbes frowned as hard as he could. Inside, he was still grinning, though.

"Sure..toss me aside when you don't need me.” The other man sauntered down the corridor, musing to himself.   “I get it! Coletti. The freakin door mat."

"Now you know how your women feel." Forbes remarked cryptically, shutting the door behind his exit.

Calli was dressed, sort of.

She had her fatigues on and a black lace bra.

He had never seen that one before. She was still bare-footed.   He thought her feet was sexy.   He would have liked to rub them but she was ticklish and wouldn't let him near them.

She had baby pink polish on those cute little toes and a silver ring on the middle one on her right foot.

"That new?" He motioned to the bra, pulling his sweats off his legs, having discarded his wet shoes first.

She glanced at his meaning, getting her black tee ready to pull over her head. "Yes."

"Did you buy it for me?"

"...Yes."

He smiled lazily. "I like it." It unsnapped in the front..easier to get off. “A lot!” his eyes told her just how much.

She looked at the man. "Are we..ok, now?"

His eyes softened. "We are, in my book.. _yours?"_

She nodded.

"And you're sorry you upset me today?" He pushed his luck but surprisingly..she nodded again. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

She thought about it. Then, reluctantly..nodded.

"It worked." He grinned at her and her heart sped up. She chastised herself severely, attempting to slow her stupid pulse down. " _Don't_...do it again."

She lowered her eyes then lifted him a devastatingly vulnerable stare. "Kay."

He held her gaze easily. "I want to fuck you again." His tone shattered her reserve completely. Her insides melting.

Her tummy went waaaaay up. "..Y-you...d-do?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. So, get the hell out of here before I follow through on it."

She looked about absently.   She didn't understand..no one was here. _What was stopping him._

Forbes chuckled sensually, the sound moving along Calli's nerve ending like silk.

"What?” he teased. “Are we going for a new record?” his eyes deepened accordingly.   “Normally, Sweetheart, I would sooo be 'up' for that eventuality but..I think I've pushed my luck far enough today." He swept her body, his gaze branding it with his ownership. "Hammond will have my ass if he finds out what I pulled in there.” He motioned to the shower area.   “Where the hell was my head?"

The answer automatically clicked in the man’s head and he murmured it out loud, but so low, he hoped she hadn’t connected because the response caused his dick to harden.

He turned slightly, hoping she hadn’t noted.

"You coming home?" He glanced back over his shoulder.

She searched his face religiously. "Do you..want me to?"

"No, Hertz!” he stated quietly, his gaze a direct one. “I want to go home and jack-off, all by myself.." He threw her a stern 'look'. "That sounds like fun, don't ya think?"

"Don't be mean." She pouted.

He softened instantly. "I want you there, dammit..why would you even ask, Calli."

"Because you are mad at me."

"I was mad at you.” It was corrected. “Not..any longer."

"...No?' The pout went away and she blinked an innocent stare.

"Being inside your cunt kinda takes all the fight out of me..go figure."

She was happy again. "...Really?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, Baby.. _really_."

"Should..should I wait? We could go to lunch or something.” She offered hesitantly. “If you're hungry."

"Oh..I'm hungry." He stripped his boxers. She dropped her eyes. They remained fixed. Luckily, he was not shy. "Like what you see?"

She lifted her eyes, framed by those incredible lashes and..nodded.

He chuckled. "You are fucking good for a man's morale, Woman."

She flushed a tad. "So..lunch?"

"Give me a few."  She started off, grasping her bag. "And Calli. Don't start without me." He held his grin. "You know how I hate that..right?"

She flushed again the lovely mouth tightening with irritation. She rolled her eyes and..left, that little ass swishing erotically.

He watched her go, his smile growing slowly, secure in the knowledge, the girl had ‘gotten’ his double entendre.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**P4X309:**

Carter and O'Neill watched the proceedings from afar.

"It's just kind of creepy, Sir." Carter confided in the Colonel, standing way too close. O’Neill was having trouble concentrating. He wasn’t about to ‘share’ that thought though.   "That's all I'm saying. I mean.. _he was watching_."

"Yeah, I thought that at first too." Jack admitted. He leaned against a wall, away from that disturbing warmth Samantha Carter’s body exuded, weapon resting on his forearm.   Jack was at military 'rest'. "I was pissed but then, I got to thinking." He motioned to the Goa'uld a few meters down the way.   "He's been around awhile. He probably invented the damned Roman Orgy thing..what could possibly shock you after that."

Carter had not thought of it in those terms.

"And quite frankly, Carter..if I were given the chance to watch us make love, I'd jump on it."

"Is that what the new mirror is all about, Sir?" Carter couldn’t resist, keeping her voice for the man alone, her look a mischievous one.

"Never mind about that. I was trying to say, " Jack continued undauntedly. "You are a beautiful woman. Guess I should tell you a lot more often than I do.”

"Actually, Sir.." She stated. "You have never said _that_."

"Yeah?"   Jac seemed to think she was not being entirely truthful. "Sure I have."

"No, but.." Carter motioned to the small group gathered by the weapon housed in the large structure about a hundred meters away from where they stood.   "How do I rate compared to.. _her_?" The human’s brows lifted, as Sam stared at the lovely female standing close by Daniel.

" _The Goa'uld chick?"_ O'Neill glanced as well, but returned his interest to the other woman. "Hey, she's flashy..and built like a brick shit-house, but, she can't hold a candle to _you._ "

"Eh..thank you, Sir..I _think._ " Carter was going to have to process that one. "She seems a little taken with Daniel." She held her smile.

"That Daniel.” Jack was proud, concurring. “Our little boy is growing up." He drew in a cleansing breath. "Why do all the Snake-heads go for him?"

"Speaking of ‘little boys’.” Carter’s brow furrowed critically.   “I hope JJ is ok. I should have stayed home."

"You're needed here." Jack reassured her. "JJ is fine..I'm worried about Janet. _She's_ the one having to watch him." He quipped to make her feel better. "Daniel can hold his own with the ‘translation’ thing.   You need to be here for the technical crap no one else gets."

"The 'Scientist Guy'..as Major Hertz calls Colin, is good, Sir.” Carter corrected. “He could do the job. I _am_ replaceable."

"He has a thing for you.." O'Neill had picked up on the vibes the ‘Scientist Guy’ was giving off. "I don't like him."

"Really?” Carter liked the notion that Jack could be a little jealous. “Little Miss 'D' Cups in 'Check-in' has a 'thing' for _you_ , Sir."

"Nay..” Jack was quick to state the scuttlebutt.   “Coletti has staked his claim..says she is the pinnacle of his achievements. He's determined to win her over." Jack had heard the rumor.

"With that charm and personality, the poor girl doesn't stand a chance." Carter’s mouth was tight.

"Still pissed about the 'list posting', right?" Jack nodded knowingly. "I wrote down 'MacGyver.'"

"Yes Sir..I know you did."

"Kinda cute, huh?"

“No.”

Jack fell silent, his ego a little bruised, truth told.

**Inside the Structure:**

"Do you fancy him, Osanna?" The thought clearly amused the Goa'uld.   Ba’al did not bother to turn, still concentrating on the text written on the stone wall before him.

The female Goa'uld had passed very close by Daniel, her hand trailing lovingly across the man's ass-cheeks.

Daniel had started, jumped, clearing his throat self-consciously.

"He has..merit, Lord." Osanna brushed her breast up against Daniel's bicep, her fingers curving to the muscled area. Her eyes for the human alone, the beautiful gaze resting sensually on Daniel’s handsome features.

"He's spoken for.” Jack had arrived, having sauntered lazily onto the scene. “He's dating some slutty nurse."

Daniel frowned at the man and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He glance to where Osanna still retained hold of his arm, too much a gentleman to reprove or object publically to the unwanted familiarity.

"Colonel!" Carter chided, knowing the identity of the 'slutty nurse' and feeling bad for Daniel. " _Stop saying that_ , please."

"Why?.." O'Neill picked up on the urgency of her tone. "What have you heard?"

Daniel tried not to roll his eyes.

"She will pale in comparison to me, Human." Osanna assured Daniel Jackson. She did not seem to be bragging, just stating facts, her voice washing over the young man like liquid over ice.

Osana swept the Archeologist with open interest. "You are the one Hathor chose. She was a bitch but could always manage attract the most.." She ran her finger down the back of Daniel’s nape, watching it's path.  "Delicious of males. I will say that much for her.” she smiled prettily for the Human male. “Speaking of sluts, that is."

"May she rest in peace." Jack O'Neill nodded solemnly.

"And.. _you_." Osanna turned curious eyes to the Colonel. She moved her body seductively, seeming to float when she moved, the revealing gown of silver and gold shimmering iridescently as she stepped.

She really was a remarkably beautiful female whether Jack wanted to admit it or not. "Are the one who eliminated her." O'Neill was looked over admiringly. "Perhaps we should reward you for services to Our Lord, Ba'al.” the female mused flirtatiously, glancing from one man to the other.   “One at a time? Or.. _together_?" She asked seductively.

Carter, more than female enough to pick up on the less than veiled ‘suggestion’, cut her eyes to the Colonel, awaiting his reply.

Daniel coughed yet again, blushing a little, pretending not to have heard, busying himself with the writing tablet he had brought along to jot down pertinent facts and information.

"Gonna pass on that, Snake Lady." Jack was not the least bit embarrassed, on the other hand. "Young Daniels' heart couldn't take the strain."

"Perhaps _your's_ could not either." Ba'al knew first hand, the female’s capabilities, after all. He had taken the time to glance to O'Neill, the brown eyes holding a definite challenge.

Jack checked with Sam..who was ‘ _checking with’_ him.

"Yes, it could." He scoffed at such a concept, then upon Sam’s decidedly lifted brows. "I mean, ya know _...if_..that ever occurred. _Which it will NOT."_

Carter's look said it all.

“I translate this passage as:"  Daniel just wanted to get back to work suddenly. "And then the end, Enlightenment..Infinity..Justice."

He looked to Ba'al who was having no difficulty what-so-ever, in translating the Ancient's script. The Goa'uld nodded his regal head, a fixed scowl on the handsome features.

"End of..what?" Jack had to question.

"..Anubis." Ba'al mused thoughtfully. “Prehaps.”

"Don't seem too happy about it, Ba'al, Buddy." Jack had to say.

“This inscription.” The Goa’uld traced the symbols with a gloved appendage. “Are you certain you are translating correctly, Tauri. Should it not read..” Ba’al’s intelligent brow furrowed darkly.   “You stated earlier that this figure represented, ‘Entity’..I read it as ‘Human’.”

Daniel stepped but his path was barred, so he pulled up short.

Osana smiled at him.

“Eh..” he motioned behind her to the wall of figures. “May I?”

“May you.. _what?_ ” she asked innocently.

“ _Osana_.” Ba’al chastised, his tone firm, at which time, the Female vacated her spot with but one mischievous grin in Daniel’s direction.

The Archeologist peered more closely to the section indicated, reading and re-reading his notes and the symbols. “..They aren’t the same.”   He had missed the fact, feeling terrible, but something nagged at his brain suddenly.

He studied more carefully, taking his time.

“So..the one to defeat this character.." Daniel checked his thinking with Ba’al for he did not think the Goa'uld would bother checking with him, pointing to the symbol he meant.. "Which I take it, represents Anubis?"

"The ones who wrote this.." Ba'al glanced about the hundreds upon hundreds of sections of the temple. "Are not the same ones who constructed this weapon. The writings here are a derivative of the original language."

"That may well be true, Jack” Daniel concurred. “This is not the symbol usually associated with Anubis."

"This temple was entrusted to these creatures, perhaps Scribes..Priests.” Ba’al was thinking out loud. “The original text could have proven, to them..too Holy a thing to even utter, let alone.." He waved an elegant hand. "Put down in print."

All looked at him.

Daniel explained. "Same principal with us, Jack.   The name of God.. considered sacred and removed from the bible over the centuries, replaced by ‘God’ or ‘Lord’."

"I have it on tape.." Jack was proud of the fact. "The Bible."

Ba'al looked at the man and sighed.

Daniel looked at the man and shook his head woefully.

Carter looked at the man and smiled gently.

Osanna looked at the man and...licked her lips suggestively.

Jack did a double-take, then frowned. " _Stop it_." He gave a sincere warning.

"So what we have here is _what_..?" Daniel asked Ba'al. "I'm getting ‘Enlightenment'...ahh.” Daniel pondered for a second. “As in 'Ascending'.

Ba'al nodded, the dark scowl back.

"So...the one who defeats Anubis has to actually _die to do it_?" Daniel grimaced for the fact.

"Nor can it be..one of us." Ba'al caught Osanna's eyes, a certain resentment found within the shared communication.

"Does it matter, Lord..as long as Anubis is defeated?"

"Are we talking _any_ human.. ‘Tauri’.." Daniel questioned, correcting himself automatically. "Could defeat Anubis were this guy to Ascend?"

"Don't get any ideals..’Archeological Guy.' " Jack snapped his pique.

"No..it must be.. _this one_." Ba'al pointed to another symbol on the wall before them.

"GEESH! PLEASE tell me!” Jack pleaded his case. “That’s not me!"

"Not unless you are descended from the Royal Line." Ba'al's expression said he seriously doubted such a possibility.

"So..we have to find this guy and ask him to kick off in order for him to help us defeat old Cloak Head, hum?" Jack put it in a nut-shell, feeling better now..that it wasn’t ‘him’ who would have to get his head sucked by some Alien technology thingy or ‘him’ who would have to croak in order to defeat old ‘Ghoul-face’.

"Pretty much, Jack." Daniel always admired how the other man could ‘put things in a nut-shell’, when others were left fumbling for the correct words.

"I'm thinking...’he's’ not going to be all that responsive to the notion." Jack ‘thought.’

"What else does it say, Daniel?" Carter tried to read the stuff but she was lost. "Does anything here point to _his_ identity, other than..the ‘descended from the Royal Line thing’?"

"We're not talking Prince Charles here, I take it?"

"No, Jack." Daniel sighed mentally this time. "The Royal Line of the Ancients."

"But..they no longer exist." Carter pointed out.

Daniel’s brain finally ‘clicked’, his expression taking on a ‘young Andy Hardy’ eagerness.   "Yes..they do..sorta."

He sought out his friend.   “Jack! Do you remember our visit to ‘P44X773?” the young man was beyond excited, his face allowing the hope and elation he was feeling.  

“Of course, Daniel.” Jack nodded amiably. “I can easily differentiate one ‘P’ planet from another. I’m funny that way.”

“The ‘Day of the Triffids’ planet?” Daniel suitably jogged the older man’s memory.

Jack’s expression froze. “Don’t go there, Daniel.”

“I know.. but Vasco!” Daniel was about to ‘go there’.   “What do we really know about the guy?”

“That ‘he’ can’t be classified as a ‘guy’, for one thing.” Jack snapped peevishly. “I told you, never to bring that particular ‘P’ planet up again, didn’t I?”

“Vasco is an android..of sorts, Daniel.” Carter was confused but thought she might conceivably understand some of the theory behind his statement. “Not a real ‘human’. He was created by the Ancients.. _not descended from their line_."

"Of whom do you speak?" Ba'al was suddenly most interested in the conversation.

"Never mind, Snake Boy." Jack wasn't sure this information should be shared.

"I thought we were to exchange knowledge, Tauri!” Ba’al’s temper came to the fore for the first time today. “I have upheld my part of the agreement."   The guy was getting a little testy.

"Jack.” Daniel tried diplomacy. “The General did say, we were to cooperate.”

Jack threw the man a cool glare.

“It isn’t as if Vasco can be hurt, remember.”

Ba’al’s countenance shifted to placidity.   “I know this planet.” He had finally worked through the nonsensical exchange.   “My Jaffa have informed me of such a place.”

Jack digested the information.   But frankly, was not all that interested in any conversation which might arise on the subject presented.

“You kids sort this out.” he grimly suggested. “You don’t need me.” He spared Samantha Carter a glance, smiling his reassurance.   “Gonna..take a look around.” He motioned aimlessly, turning, heading back to where they had originally stood, watching from afar.

Sam’s instinct was to follow, immediately concerned.

“Let him be, Sam.” Daniel put a restraining hand on her forearm, his expression empathetic. “He just needs a few moments.”

Sam reluctantly ‘stepped down’.

"On this world..P44X773," Daniel had taken Jack O'Neill's shrug as a sign..it was ok to proceed. "Well, I guess, for lack of a better term..one could call it an amusement park.” He checked with Sam who also offered a sedate shrug.   “ You think of something and it is provided for..your ‘amusement’.”

Daniel's memories of the place was more painful than amusing.

“It’s usually harmless fun.” Sam stated.

"Vasco was left there by the Ancients. He must be thousands of years old.."   Daniel added more input. "Very sophisticated, advanced. Remarkable, really."

"And he's very polite, actually." Sam smiled slightly, recalling the fact.

"My Jaffa describe it as a place of _evil_..dark spirits." Ba’al had heard horror stories.

"It's a sort of fantasy land. You have to be very careful to control your thoughts." Daniel stated. "This guy creates illusions. He uses them to teach himself about different Species."

Ba'al still did not seem to be grasping the concept.

"Depending on what your thoughts are.” Daniel wasn’t sure if he could relate the ‘concept’.   “Your Warriors..trained to expect the worse in any given situation, are probably going to experience the worse because of what they are thinking when they step through the Gate." Daniel simplified the issue greatly but the jest was there.

Ba'al closed his eyes, a vivid 'memory' flashing into his mind's eye.

_Ha'sheem felt the agony of Arella's death once again. The Jaffa's weapon marred her lovely body, searing the golden fabric to her horribly scorched torso. It was as if..he, himself..had died the same hideous demise..._

Ba'al gasped, the vision all too real for a moment in time.

Osanna came to his side, her features openly concerned. "My Lord? How may I assist?"

Ba'al waved her aside. Now..he understood. Now..he remembered fully.

"It was a planet inhabited by the Ancients.” Daniel sensed it was alright to continue now for whatever the Goa'uld had experienced, Ba’al was in 'control' again and functioning.

"It's proven fact..they seemed to have insulated themselves against anything that could conceivably harm them." Daniel had put it diplomatically, as usual.   “I’m sorry if you experienced something..less than agreeable on the planet.”

"The illusions this Being creates are all too real."   Osana looked at the young archeologist accusingly, angry that Ba’al had been, in some way, upset by these lowly creatures. “Apparently.”  

"We must return to this planet. We must seek out this..android." Ba'al made his decision.

"It is better to have a plan when Anubis returns, unless O’Neill actually intends to use the weapon you possess." Ba'al glanced at Carter's small bulge of a stomach. “Which I do not think he will.”

Daniel could give no reassurances on that subject either.

"I shall journey there myself." Ba'al could do nothing more here on this barren place. "Come, Osanna.." He looked at the female, hesitating, his dark gaze resting on Daniel Jackson. "..Unless you wish to remain _here._ "

Osanna joined him instantly. "They are merely Humans, My Lord.” The violet eyes lifted to the handsome features.   “My loyalty lies with..my God."

Ba'al lifted an impatient stare directly before he and Osanna disappeared in the familiar blinding flash of the Asgard beam.  

“Wonder how he got that technology from the Asgard.” Daniel mused openly.

“We probably don’t want to know.” Sam sighed heavily. “Should I go find the Colonel?”

“Give him a few more minutes.”

Daniel went back to his work and Sam went back to worrying about Jack O’Neill.

* * *

 

 

Jack wandered aimlessly through the ruins, his mind, while always alert and functioning in a strange situation or place, also drifted a bit from time to time.

He found a spot, secluded and sheltered from prying eyes, sitting on his haunches, his back to a convenient wall, his weapon securely by his side, at the ready..just in case.

Jack looked out over the horizon, noting the barren aspect of this planet.

The wind whistled through the ancient buildings, strong and unobstructed for the most part, coming in from the North.

It made an eerie wail at times, the sound making the man a bit melancholy.

Jack hunkered down, pulling his jacket more snuggly about his muscular frame.

He thought he had this shit behind him months ago. He closed his eyes, rubbing the exhaustion from his mind.

Jack O’Neill didn’t fear much in this life and what he had, he had faced down long ago.. _or so he had thought._

But, one episode in his life would never, ever be put behind him.

He was having to face that fact again, for the umpteenth time.

Most days, he could file it..far back in the recesses of his psyche.

That fucking planet was some where he never wished to go again! _No matter the reason_.

And now Daniel had found a viable one that Hammond would very likely approve, which meant.. _a return visit._

The thought made O’Neill want to puke.

What if, this time..he could not control his thoughts? What if..he would have to face that day again?

Jack just didn’t think he was up to it. Just the mention of that damned place and he broke out into a cold sweat. He knew it was illogical..irrational.

 _The Great Jack O’Neill_! Always there, in the thick of things, when the shit hit the fan. Leading the way, storming castles..tilting windmills.

 _A born leader_. That’s what they said. A man who could get the job done. Reliable, trustworthy!

_Yeah, well, what the hell did ‘they’ know about him in reality?_

Jack had his limits. _He could be broken_.

Ba’al knew all about that. Someone should ask the guy.

_Jack’s son’s death was where it all began and ended._

He didn’t know how he had managed to pull it together after that fateful day.

He didn’t remember his method, or even if he had one. He didn’t want to remember.

He couldn’t afford to ‘remember’.

It hurt too fucking much to ‘remember’. So..little by little, he had carefully placed the memories into dark, hidden recesses of his mind.

Jack’s eyes scanned his surroundings once again. He wondered, had one of the past inhabitants of this place, centuries ago, sat in this exact spot? Seen this exact view?

There was a feeling of sorrow surrounding these ruins..or maybe he was just projecting.

Jack found any place that had been abandoned..forgotten, kinda sad.

He had went back once, years ago, to his old neighborhood to see what had changed, to revisit his youth, perhaps.

Why he had felt the need, he didn’t know. He hadn’t really analyzed the question.

‘ _You can’t go home again_.’

He understood that phrase. His old neighborhood no longer existed.   The buildings and places of his youth had all changed, most gone..replaced by ‘Progress’.

Most of his past, hadn’t been especially good but the realization that one’s life could so easily be erased reminded him how easily a man’s existence was tentative at best.

Humans died. Things moved on without a guy. Life went on.

A rather humbling reality.

Jack O’Neill was intimately acquainted with Death. It was a constant companion. A soldier’s life was never untouched by the Entity.

The ultimate enemy. It had taken the one thing in life that Jack would have gladly exchanged his own life for.

He couldn’t face Charlie again..how could he explain his inaction to his boy? He should have been there. He should have..

On that fucking ‘P’ planet, there was a great possibility of having to do just that. Charlie was waiting.

He would be there this time and Jack didn’t have any answers.

 _Jack faced his fears_.   That.. was who he ‘was’..’what’ he was, but his fear ran that deep, were he honest with himself.

The decision he would face would affect his entire life from this moment on..the one he wanted with Samantha Carter and JJ.

He needed the quiet and solitude of his lonely, God-forsaken place.

He felt an affinity with the starkness and desolation.

The ‘P’ planet was millions of light years away. It was safe here. He had the luxury of allowing his thoughts free reign without fear they would materialize into reality.

He needed to remember..he needed to confront the enemy in this place of his own choosing.

Jack O’Neill was not a coward. He lifted his head defiantly, allowing the memories free control for once.

He would face what had to be faced. ‘That’ was what he was, what he wanted to be.

He braced himself and..allowed the tears to well. He had read somewhere that, _they cleansed the soul._

His soul would never be truly ‘cleansed’..but, perhaps, it might rationalize an unimaginable horror into some semblance of clarity, God willing.

Jack could only hope as much. He bowed his head and sought an audience with One more powerful than even Anubis.

It was the only thing he could think to do.

He hoped there was enough decency left inside for a proper ‘audience’. He might have used up all his ‘token’ many years ago.

He had to try, though.

The wind wailed mournfully.

 

 

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

**SGC: Daniel’s Office**

"Daniel, I am telling you this in the hope you will be able to help, but.." Carter was unsure about sharing the confidence with the man. "I trust you, of course, but I think..if the Col. were to ever find out I.."

"I know Jack, Sam." Daniel put the woman's fears to rest. "But, if there's a problem, maybe I can help. What's going on?"

Carter refused to tell about the sex last night. She knew better than to share that part.

Jack had been like a different man. Not gentle or teasing or even role-playing.. _not last night._ He had been rough and almost abrupt in his love-making. He had finished then collapsed upon her. She had still felt the tension within the man.

She held him for he refused to relinquish his hold on her body, his embrace a tight, desperate one.

She stroked his hair and massaged his shoulders and back and soon felt the tenseness drain from Jack’s body. He had fallen into a fitful sleep..but, Sam had cradled him to her breast the entire night and at least..he was able to sleep.

 _Something was bothering him_. _She_ could only guess at what it might be so she had thought of Daniel.

"It all appeared to start directly after the briefing." They had returned from their visit with Ba’al yesterday. Hammond had ordered SG-1 and SG-13 back to the planet P44X773. "He really doesn't like that planet..does he."

"You don't know why?" Daniel was interested. "Do you."

"I..haven't a clue to be honest, Daniel."

"Sam..he's afraid he will slip and he will have to face Charlie again."

Carter closed her eyes for a beat, feeling miserable for Jack. "God..why didn't I see that?"

"Jack keeps a lot of things bottled up. He needs to learn to vent." Daniel knew the answer..just not how to get from point A to point B with Jack O'Neill.  "It is just a part of what he is.  Can you handle that? Sara couldn't. She expected more of him than he knew how to give."

"I just wanted to help him." Was all Sam knew for certain. "I accept all that he is, Daniel. I don't want to change him.. _I just want to be there_ , if he needs me to be."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Jack is strong. He can do this. And if he _asks_ , fine but..if he doesn't? My advice is to let him run with it."

She nodded. "I wish there were more I could do but..alright." She stood and smiled at the younger man. "Thanks..'Archeological Guy'."

Daniel's smile had widened. Even _HE_ was starting to think of himself as.. _that_.

* * *

 

**Jack O'Neill's Office**

O'Neill slept on his couch. He was technically off-duty until tomorrow morning and Carter was on-duty so..he just didn't feel like going home to an empty house.

JJ was at daycare and had another four hours there.

Normally, Jack would have loved to get the little one early but today, his mood wasn’t the greatest and he needed time to sought a few things out, grateful for some down time, truth told.

So, he thought he would catch up on his rest. He had passed a lousy night. He dreamed of that damned planet and even now..he was back there again in his half asleep/half awake dream state..in that nether world where reality meets imaginings.

He could even smell Carter's new perfume again..not that he had not liked her old one. He had but this one was amazingly sensual.   Jack closed his eyes and..savored. He had caught a faint whiff as she had passed this morning at Briefing.

For a split second, he was back at the meeting…

* * *

 

_Sam Carter stepped behind him to pour herself more coffee from the pot._

_He opened his eyes and stared at the woman, unaware he did so, his thoughts preoccupied. Those blue eyes held a soft smile for him alone._

_Daniel droned on._

_That damned perfume made all sorts of thoughts pop into his mind..thoughts he probably should not allow himself think in such a situation._

_"Jack?"_

_Jack started out of his reverie looking about the long table from one set of eyes to the other and realized..a question must have been put to him. "..What?"_

_"What?" Daniel fired right back, for he was confused now._

_"Are we ready?" O'Neill could only hope, preparing to push away from the table, his question inquired of anyone willing to 'ok' such a concept._

_"For..what?" Daniel apparently needed to know._

_"To 'go'." It was 'apparent' to Jack O'Neill._

_"Where?" Daniel cocked his head, listening harder._

_"What?" It was Jack's turn to be confused. "I don't know, Daniel! What number ‘P’ planet are we on this mission?" He had long ago lost track._

_Daniel shook his head to clear it, getting back to his original reason for interrupting Jack O’Neill. "You just said..'Wow'."_

_"..No, I didn't." Jack knew instinctively, he had made just that statement concerning the effect Carter was having on his system._

_"Do not start!" General Hammond arose hastily, knowing this particular drill by heart. "And, yes..Colonel. We are set for 'go'. Get your team ready. Back here at 0800hrs."_

_In issuing the order , the General had hoped he had interceded in the usual nonsensical exchange between the two men. Usually, he did not mind but today..he was nursing a headache._

_He had spoken at length with the Appropriation Committee first thing this morning. He was not in a very good mood today._

_O'Neill ignored Carter's quizzical expression, a little embarrassed, truth told. He had arisen, as Teal'c Daniel and the woman at the General's words, all heading for the door in unison._

_Daniel passed with a discrete.. "Yes..you did."_

_"Didn't." Jack was positive he would not had spoken such thoughts aloud. Following the younger man out the door._

_"Did." Daniel called over his shoulder and practically ran down the metal stairs so Jack could not get in the last word._

_O'Neill felt decidedly slighted._

_Carter passed, as the man had halted, blocking her path, her blue eyes observing him oddly._

_"Well, I didn't." He assured her._

_"Yes, O'Neill.." Teal'c passed with a nondescript look, which on anyone else would seem somehow..ominous. "You did."_

_Jack was confused again, for Teal'c did not lie. Daniel did but not the Jaffa. Which was both good and sad in the Col's opinion..about Teal'c, not Daniel._

_He watched Carter and Teal'c continue on, as they too, transcended the stairs Daniel had so cowardly taken before. The man stood, his mind working feverishly._

_"..I did?" He called after them but no one bothered answer for they assumed it a rhetorical question._

_Jack listened to the sound of their retreating foot-falls._

_He still processed all that had transpired, his mind finally coming to a decision._

_"No I didn't." He felt better, then he, too followed suit, moving more cautiously down the stairs these days. His knees were killing him. What was THAT all about?_

Jack stirred restlessly, tossing and turning on the leather of the couch which sat on the North side of his office, tucked back in a corner, just for such occasions when he would be more comfortable sleeping on Base than having to take the ride home.

He often made use of the small nook in times of trouble or uncertainty here at the SGC.

Usally, the short cap-naps would refresh and revive the man but this particular one was wreaking havoc with his nervous system and mind.   He tried to awaken but was too deep in rem to pull out of the nightmare that he knew would shortly be forthcoming…..In such an unguarded state, his mind wandered freely...

* * *

 

**Flashback:**

**Three Months Prior: Planet P44X773**

_Jack O'Neill's knees were still killing him when he stepped down the stone stairs of the Stargate. Often, traveling the cold expanse of Space, Carter so affectionately referred to as the 'Wormhole'..caused the stiffness in the man's joints to act up._

_Jack had observed his surroundings, nothing out of the norm about this new place as yet. The terrain was like so many other planets they had visited, which was somehow reassuring._

_Trees..trees were good. Good for the Ecology..good for cover if Jaffa patrols were lurking about, good for the birds._

_Yeah, trees were good. The man searched the horizon, nodding agreeably. Lots of trees there._

_"Looks clear." Daniel stated the obvious, glancing about the area._

_"Clear' was good, O'Neill nodded again, his mood better now that he was back out in the field. He cradled his P-90, the butt balanced on his hip, his hand around the barrel, as he looked out over the rather lush looking landscape, stretching out before him._

_No Jaffa. No weird thingies, nothing with two heads, no pesky bugs to ..hey, there was that scent again._

_Jack glanced down as Carter passed, her own weapon at the ready, sweeping the area, her eyes scanning about._

_Always the cautious one. Jack smiled mentally, minutely shaking his head. He liked that about Samantha Carter._

_He continued on down the stone stairs. “I really should report you, Major.” Jack teased. “But that scent is pretty neat. I really like it.”_

_"Sir?" Carter seemed puzzled by the statement, hoisting her weapon absently._

_"The new perfume...it's cool." Jack had kept his voice low._

_"Colonel, I showered before we came.." It was a rule. She sniffed herself. "I don't smell anything, Sir." She sniffed her wrist, then. Opened her black tee and smelled down there as well. "Nothing." She sought his gaze._

_O'Neill shrugged. He could still smell the lovely fragrance. Odd that she could not._

_"Hey..look at those weird flowers." Daniel had made his way out a few meters, pointing at the local flora dotting the landscape. The young man turned around, his face holding a boyish grin. "You guys remember that book? Day of the Triffids?"_

_Jack checked his memory banks. He didn't recall a book but he remembered an old English sci-fi movie. "Where the trees got up and did a gig-like dance?"_

_"I do not recall such a novel." Teal'c stood off to O'Neill's left, one huge palm wrapped around his staff weapon, which he casually held by his side._

_Everyone looked at him, each holding their thoughts on the matter._

_"Yes..well." Daniel was at a loss but soon enough, his infamous brain kicked in. "No, really. Don't they look sorta like one would imagine? Look at them!" He spread his hands, turning back to 'look' as well._

_Jack noted the rather pod-like appearance of the garish plants, with their huge orange blossoms and odd looking roots which bunched around the bottom of the heavy stems like gnarled tree trunks._

_The plants, surrounding a large pond, were grouped in three sections of about thirty flowers each.  They reminded Daniel of gigantic sunflowers without the quaint county charm._

_Daniel stepped a tiny bit closer, his natural curiosity coming to the fore but halted abruptly when a strange sensation swept through his body, his vision blurring a bit for a millisecond._

_He shook his head to clear it, closing his eyes to rid himself of the dizzying effect._

_The blue eyes blinked open, focusing slowly._

_At which point..the flowers, tall, stately and rather austere in their appearance, uprooted themselves and began clumsily, ever so slowly..advancing forward, en masse._

_Daniel gasped, stumbling hastily back, his face incredulous, his senses..stunned. He cried out, scrambling away from the immediate threat, his weapon clumsily raised, pointing at the supposed threat approaching him and his friends._

_"Whoa, boy!" O'Neill hastened forward, having witnessed Daniel's odd behavior, wanting an explanation but more so, a little concerned for Daniel's welfare..were he truthful with himself._

_Jack O'Neill tried very hard not to cross that line, however, if at all possible._

_Denial worked for him, most times._

_Teal'c had caught the Archeologist, holding him easily, powerful arms under Daniel's own._

_"What's going on?" Jack raked the area rapidly, his senses tingling. "Little touch of sun-stroke, there?" He searched over head for the 'sun', which was not even particularly hot today._

_"You...you didn't see that?!" Daniel's mouth was still agape, his tone more than a little shaky, as he stared wide-eyed at.._

_Well..actually nothing, now._

_The plants stood serenely still, the tops bending gently in the wind coming down the grassy plains. There was not even a ripple on the pond. All was quietly silent. Ominously so, in Daniel’s humble opinion._

_"See 'what'?" O'Neill jerked his head from side to side. "Where?" The man’s weapon was lifted, at the ready incase it was needed._

_"The..the..eh.." Daniel manage right himself with Teal'c's help, motioning frantically to..."Those things! The tall..Pod-People thingys." He pointed accusingly to the well-behaved flowers._

_"The Bushes?" O'Neill helped out, they were the only things 'out there', after all..except the trees._

_"’Bushes’ can't uproot themselves and storm forward in a decidedly threatening manner.” Daniel was pretty sure of his facts on this one._

_"Nooooo." Jack agreed readily. "Why do you bring it up?"_

_"You...you didn't see them?" Daniel was flabbergasted._

_"What exactly did YOU see, Daniel?" Carter had observed him for some time now, her brow furrowed critically._

_Daniel looked from Jack's wary watchfulness to Teal'c's lifted brow to..Carter's concerned gaze. And made his decision. "Nothing." He quickly verified, "I didn't see..anything."_

_"Daniel?" Jack warned/asked the obvious, his wariness accentuated._

_"Ok!” the young man’s rapid explanation and confession literally bubbled forth. “I saw the bushes walk!” Daniel ‘cracked’, all too easily only too glad to ‘share’!   “They pulled their little roots up and started for us!"  He pointed accusingly again to the offending perpetrators, just across the way there._

_"Were there any flying monkeys strafing those sneaky little suckers as well?"_

_"I'm telling you what I saw, Jack.." Daniel snapped._

_"Those bushes.”." Jack wanted to 'check', nodding his head in the needed direction.   “Right there, over by the pond.”_

_"They, technically..are not bushes, per se." Daniel strived for accuracy in all he did._

_"Maybe we should get back to base, Sir." Carter felt an uneasy feeling sweep through her. "Could be airborne." She raised her weapon, keeping it ‘at the ready’._

_"Did YOU see the bushes walk, Carter?"_

_She looked at Daniel and reluctantly shook her head. "No, Sir."_

_"Teal'c?"_

_"I did not..are you unwell, DanielJackson?"_

_"I don't know." Daniel raked his hand through his hair. "I thought I saw.." He shook his head, trying to sort everything out in his own mind._

_"Are the bushes walking now, Daniel?" Jack had to ask..it was his job._

_"No, Jack!" The man grated._

_"Good." O'Neill nodded. "We're making progress."_

_"I SAW it, Jack!"_

_"Ok." Jack calmed the man. "Ok, say you did.” Jack was open to anything any more. “What does it mean? Anyone?" He asked for opinions, trusting Daniel in spite of his own reserves. He looked at Carter finding the lovely blue eyes on him._

_She shrugged. "So far, Daniel is the only one affected.” She ran down the possibilities for her C.O.   “No one has been hurt..to date.” She added. “We all seem in control of our faculties at this exact moment in time.”_

_"Let's analyze this.." Daniel took a more scientific approach. "I mention the book and the ‘bushes’, for lack of a better term..come to life. Has to be a connection."_

_"Hallucinogens..could be only a matter of time before we all are experiencing similar stimuli, Sir." Carter suggested._

_"Causes?" Jack wanted answers._

_Carter had none. "Could be almost anything Sir...a bio-haz team should come through." It was procedure._

_"Well, I don't want to see no walking bushes." Jack stated his preference._

_"Wait!” a thought had occurred to the young Researcher.   “This could be something we could use against the Goa'uld."_

_"How do you see that, Daniel." Sam encouraged the man to speak his mind._

_"Think, Carter. They use humans as hosts.” Daniel warmed to his theory.   “This thing with the flowers really threw me for a loop. Thank God you guys were here to..keep me grounded." Daniel spoke his thoughts. "The Jaffa do not have a 'buddy' system. How would they have reacted?"_

_Jack wasn't following exactly._

_"One hour, Jack.” Daniel’s curiosity outweighed all else.   “We watch each other. At the first sign of trouble, we head for the Gate!” he motioned to the huge relic behind them. “We have to check this out, don't we? It's our mission, right?"_

_Jack knew, if it wasn't his team, Hammond would only send another._

_"One hour.” He made the hard calls.   “Not one second longer.” He sought his team in turn.   “Teal'c..you watch Daniel. Carter, you watch me. Daniel you watch Carter." O'Neill frowned.   He hoped he had gotten that all right._

_"Who watches Teal’c?" Daniel asked._

_"Who would trifle with our ‘Big Guy?” Jack dismissed. “Which would be sheer folly on their parts, hey, Teal’c?”_

_Carter grinned. The man stalked off, heading for the rise above the valley where the StarGate was located._

_"Carter..” he called back over his shoulder, traversing a particular rocky ledge.   “If I break into Show Tunes, give a call out, ok?”_

_"Yes, Sir." Her smile widened._

_Jack man halted his steps, removing his sunglasses. He surveyed the area beyond the rise._

_The rest joined him, their expressions much the same as Colonel Jack O'Neill's._

_"Wow." Daniel was speechless for a good two seconds. "Look..." He lifted both arms, encompassing all he saw. "AT THAT!"_

_"Is it real?" Jack voiced his thoughts._

_"We sent Recons..it didn't show up on the tapes." Carter remembered. "But isn’t it..beautiful, Sir!”_

_"So..it's not real?" Jack asked._

_"It looks 'real'." Daniel could not take his eyes off the magnificent sight. "We have to go, Jack! We can't pass this up!" He was not above pleading at this stage._

_"What the hell.." Jack grimaced accordingly but reluctantly consented to Daniel’s request, begrudgingly starting down the sloping ravine._


	59. Chapter 59

**Ancient City   (FLASH BACK...)**

"These buildings are like nothing I have ever seen or even imagined. _They have to be real_!"

Daniel was almost giddy, stretching his neck this way and that, gawking at the tall structures surrounding the team as they walked the 'streets' of the Metropolis, his tone conveying just how phenomenal this new discovery was, his face alight with amazement and wonder.

"Jack, I _couldn't_ imagine something like this!” Daniel’s hand lovingly stroked the inscriptions on a near-by column as he passed. “I have never even _seen_ this language."

"You imagined walking bushes." Was all Jack knew.

"Where are the inhabitants?" Teal'c asked. "Wildlife abounds, however." The Jaffa had noted things scurrying about in and out of the stately buildings of what was proving to be a very extensive city. Odd birds flitted in and out of archways and many flew overhead in the clear blue skies.

"A civilization that has died out?" Carter asked, her tone holding a measure of sadness. Jack exchanged glances, both sharing the moment of silent communication, both thinking along similar lines.

Teal’c halted his steps, glancing up at the parapet of a particularly stately looking building. Clearly etched in vibrant colors, centered perfectly above the entrance to the sacred halls, was a symbol with which all were intimately acquainted. "That is the Stargate, is it not?"

Jack nodded absently, his eyes measuring the huge circle.

Daniel too, had come to an abrupt halt. Jack checked with the younger man, who stood, slack-jawed, the blue eyes large and vacant with something akin to awe.

Jack followed Daniel’s stare.

“Is your card up to date?” Jack quipped.

The massive building must have stretched on for blocks in any direction, it’s twelve mammoth columns surrounded on all sides by gracefully descending steps.

“Looks to be a Library, Geek Boy.” Jack recognized the contained excitement in the Archeologist’s body language.

Daniel’s eyes shone with exuberance, hope shining within.

Jack imagined this find must be every Archeologist’s dream come true. He held his amusement when those blue eyes turned expectantly.

“..Knock yourself out.” Jack bid Daniel to ‘follow his dreams’ with a grand sweep of his arm.

The man took off at a dead run, traversing the gigantic square of tiled elegance, crossing the courtyard in record time, bounding up the tiers of steps energetically.

“Forty-eight minutes, Daniel.” Jack called after him. “And counting..the clock strikes midnight. Gather that glass slipper and haul ass back here pronto, _you little Pumpkin Head, you!”_

Daniel waved dismissingly as he disappeared into a huge archway of the distant building.

"Teal'c..If he sees any walking columns, say, or overly friendly green bean vines, get him the hell back to the Gate.” Jack stated. “If you have to knock him out to do it.."

Teal'c nodded sedately, following Daniel at a more leisurely pace.

Jack checked on Carter. She was walking around a fountain that was the center piece of the entire courtyard. "This place is enchanting, Colonel..wonder who lived here?"

O'Neill took a moment to look about his surroundings searching for something other than trouble.

"This must be what the buildings looked like in ancient Egypt.” The woman’s face was flushed and beautiful.   “The colors are so vivid. The architecture..breath-taking. I almost feel like we're standing in the middle of Alexandria."

 _The fountain abruptly sprang to life_. The parched, cracked stone suddenly spreading with the cool liquid flow of life-giving water.

Carter gasped, hastily stepping away from the vicinity.

O'Neill raised his weapon, _why_..he wasn’t quite sure just yet.

He was about to issue an order for everyone to regroup but a feeling of dizziness swept over him, nausea descending. Jack closed his eyes to squelch the sensation.

The feeling finally abated. The Colonel opened his eyes, relieved to see all was somewhat stable still, the fountain before him bubbling cheerfully as it had a few seconds before the incident.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Jack?”

The man jerked his head to the totally unexpected sound, his senses clearly not working to full capacity as yet. He blinked his astonishment at the incredible vision standing before him.

_Oh yeah! ‘It’ was indeed..’beautiful’!_

Jack stared, not quite able to comprehend all that was happening in such a short amount of time.

Samantha Carter's fatigues had melted away and in their stead..she stood in a long gown of sea foam green, her right shoulder bared, golden bracelets adored her wrists and upper arms.

Her lovely blonde hair was long now, arranged in a most becoming style..garlanded with freshly braided flowers throughout the long silk.

Her voice had changed as well, as had her expression. "Do you like it?" Carter moving slowly toward the man.

O'Neill thought instinctively of raising his weapon but, he just couldn't bring himself to do it in this instance.

"You were supposed to _watch ME."_ He grated, retreating slightly. "You are out of uniform, Major!" Was the second thing that came to his mind but he didn't want to dwell on the first.

"You don't like it?" The woman seemed a little hurt. "I chose it.. _just for you_."

" _Stop it_!" He held up a hand to halt her advancement because he didn't trust himself to let her any closer. God.. _she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

He DID like the dress..or gown, or whatever the hell it was. He liked it.. _a LOT_!

It showed off her shape to perfection, especially the long slit in the side. He had noted her legs before but..geesh! This woman had legs up to her..well, places he only fantasized about.

And..she was barefooted. He found that fact very, _very_ erotic.

He was used to seeing her in combat boots, which frankly, held a certain charm for the man as well, but..

" _This is just soooo not real_." He was sure of it now. Carter would never act like this..damn the woman’s moral code. "Your hair..it's long!” he pointed accusingly to the silky strands, one long braid falling gently over her shoulder.   “Your hair isn't.. _that_."

"I thought you preferred it long.” She fingered the thick braid lovingly. “ You seemed like it on the other..Samantha."

"Never mind about that. _You snap out of this_.." Jack commanded. " _That's an order, Major_!"

"What are you talking about?" she blinked those blue eyes at him innocently.

"You're pulling a 'Daniel'!" He reminded himself more than her. "Not to mention..you are being totally insubordinate."

"No, I am not , Jack.." She reached, running a well-manicured finger down the sleeve of his jacket. "I totally respect you. I would NEVER do that.” She lifted the hypnotic gaze, and Jack’s breath stopped.   “You work out every day. I..watch you, you know. Your muscle tone is..fantastic." the sensual tone washed over him like the ripples of a cool Mountain lake.

He glanced about his body even as the woman had. He felt her fingers clasp gently about his biceps and she leaned against his arm, her gaze a totally readable one.

Jack swallowed hard.

"You do realize.." She continued, the soft gaze for him alone. "I find you.. _very attractive_ , right?"

"..What?" His mind shut down.

"I just wanted to make you..aware, that's all."

Oh, he was 'aware' of a lot of things right now. Like the feel of her breast against his biceps.

The woman had never crossed over the line in their relationship.. _for lack of a better term_. That she did so blatantly now, both shocked and confused Colonel Jack O’Neill.

Jack O'Neill was not a man that shocked easily, either. "..Major, I want you to report to Frasier as soon as I get you back to the Gate. I will broke no.."

She balked when he took her hand to tug her after him.

He turned, his expression a critical one.

"I have been patient. I haven't pushed you." Carter was no longer in the mood to seduce anyone. "I understand about discretion, I have given you time..but, I have to tell you, Jack.” The exquisite features had definitely clouded over. “My goodwill is about to come to an end."

"..Excuse me, _Major_?"   the Higher Ranking guy cocked his head, certain he could not be hearing correctly. "You said.. _what_?!"

"You heard me.” It was snapped. “When are you going to step up..be a man, for crying out loud?!"

" _WHAT?_!"   Jack was not accustomed to her tone, her manner or..such brutal honesty between them.

"I am not going to sit around waiting for you to..to.." She motioned with her hands. "Make a move. _Why should I_? There are plenty more fish in the pond, you know!"

" _Alright! Little Miss Cliché'_ " he grasped her arm as she would have pushed past him, spinning her around, bringing her up hard against a convenient column, pressing his body against hers..face to face. "You listen to me and you hear what I am saying! _Snap the hell out of this!"_ He shook her roughly. " _NOW!_ "

Carter's blue eyes blinked lanquidly, the breath taken from her body by the force of the man's actions.

O'Neill stared into those luminous orbs and for a moment..felt the familiar connection that so often gave him comfort over the years..in so many different ways. _In so many different situations._

Carter's breath smelled of cinnamon.

 _Damn!_ He suddenly loved cinnamon.

And..there was that perfume again. It filled his head and his senses. Jack’s eyes fell to the full lips, remaining transfixed.

Jack tried to look away..he tried ever so hard!

" _Jack._ "   Samantha whispered seductively and his stomach lurched spasmodically.

"..What?" His tone was husky with the emotion she was forcing him feel. He could 'feel' the heat of her body through the silk of that damnable gown..the slope of her breasts against his chest...

His mind wandered all over the place. _As did his gaze._

"...You smell..great." Had he said that aloud. Damn!.. _DAMN!_

"So do you." _She pressed..closer._

Jack was thrown, his hands easing of their own accord. "..Yeah?" He found himself caressing the toned arms, his fingers easing up and down the warm, smooth flesh.

Carter leaned, nuzzling his neckline, her breath warm on his exposed flesh, causing trickles of pleasure to run the length of his spine. "Ohhh, _yeah._ "

O'Neill closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment to it's fullest. All sorts of bells went off in his head.

"This is..so freakin wrong." He reminded himself but his tone lacked any real conviction.

The woman's hands touched him under his flak jacket, pressing unto his shirt front. "It doesn't feel 'wrong'." She lifted a mesmerizing gaze. “Not to me.”

Carter looked directly at his mouth, a long, intent gaze and the man felt his shaft respond accordingly. He leaned, drawn to her lips..wanting to kiss her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

 _'Where is your weapon?'_ His mind screamed at him.

O'Neill...jerked back, _searching frantically about_. He saw the P-90, on the rim of the wall nearby. His hand closed about the cool metal instantly. _When the hell had he sat it down?_ He looked at the black, dull metal, feeling a reassuring calmness overtake himself.

He felt in total control again..until...

He turned back to see tears brimming in Samantha Carter's stunning eyes.

His breath caught in his throat, his heart lurching painfully.

"... _Carter_." He whispered her name, trying to say all he was feeling in that one word. What he could _not_ say, he hoped she would read in his features...his eyes.

The blue eyes closed and she swayed slightly, her hand coming to the furrowed brow, her fingers a little shaky.

When she opened them, Jack read the familiar, stable, reassuring stare.

Carter flushed red, her eyes closing to her humiliation. " _God_." She whispered brokenly, her humiliation complete.   Chaotic thoughts flitted through her logical, analytical mind.    " _God, Sir!”_ she choked brokenly.   “..I feel like such a .. _fool!”_

" _NO!_ " O'Neill was more than quick to reassure her, but as always, he was at a total loss when it came to voicing his emotions or dealing with another person's.

As a rule, usually, his inadequacies did not unduly concern him but they concerned him... _this time_.

"Hey.." He sought desperately for something 'sensitive' to say..profoundly understanding and articulate.

He had nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Carter blurted an apology of sorts. "I..I don't know why I..." Her blush deepened. "God.. _look at this_!" She held the gown aloft. "What the HELL.." She laughed, choking the sound down hastily. "Is going on here?"

She felt ridiculously close to crying like a baby.

He, on the other hand, had been in perfect control.. _Jack O'Neill would never be anything but...in control._

She, on the other hand, was in total shambles. Her insides felt like Jell-O. Her nerves, raw..alive.

_Where the hell were her shoes?_

"It's this damned place." O'Neill put the blame where it belonged.

He felt miserable! He would lose a damned limb before he hurt this woman and yet...he had.

Her pain was mirrored in her face. And now..she even refused to look at him. "Something weird is going on...that's all." He finished lamely.

"We..we should go, Sir. I will get Daniel and Teal'c." She grasp the gown between unsteady hands lifting the silk of the fabric. She needed to be anywhere but alone with this man, suddenly.

" _Carter."_ Jack wanted desperately to make everything 'right' between them again but... _he just simply did not know how._

She hesitated, sensing his dilemma but she couldn’t help him in this instance. She continued on, forcing one step at a time.

" _Carter!"_ Jack's tone was sharper than he had meant, his anger for himself, not the woman.

"We should g-go, Sir..really!" She only continued on.

He watched her go..helpless to stop her.

The silence was not only uncomfortable..it was depressing as hell.

"...Well..." a decidedly masculine voice broke the moment and mood.

O'Neill swirled about, his weapon at the ready.

"You handled that rather well, did you not?"

Jack..stared, a dark scowl on the handsome face. He had not heard the man's approach and what was worse.. _he had not sensed it_.

"When was it exactly you began to build these walls, one could wonder?" The man continued. "You hurt her, you know.. _was that your intent_?"

O'Neill's scowl increased drastically, his mind sorting, filing..examining.

"Would one kiss have been so horrible a thing? It was all she needed."

" _Who the hell are you?"_ Jack demanded. "Where did you come from?"

"You ended your sentence with a preposition."

O'Neill's fingers tightened on his P-90.

"Against regulations?" The man asked pleasantly, ignoring the warning signs O'Neill exhibited. "The kiss?"

"Who..." Jack's tone had altered to granite. _"..are you?"_ Jack categorized the guy from the metallic looking ‘robe type thing’ he wore to the knee high boots made of some futuristic looking material.

He was approximately Jack’s age because he had slight greying at the temples of the dark hair. Of similar height and build, this guy was decidedly into fitness, moreso than Jack would ever be.

"My title?" The question seemed to amuse him. "There is no need for such things among friends, surely. Most refer to me as Vasco...a rose by any other name, however.” The muscular shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.   “If you prefer something more erudite..feel free to use it."

O'Neill looked the man up and down. He looked normal enough even if he was dressed a little weird.

"What?" The man looked at his own attire. "Too much?" The long wrap was instantly replaced by...army fatigues. The exact duplicate of Jack O'Neill's.  "Better?” it was asked amiably. “Feel more comfortable now? I do so wish you to feel comfortable."

Jack’s brown eyes swept the guy absently. "Alright.. _'what'_..are you?"

"You adapt very well for one of your Specie." _'It'_ seemed impressed. "I knew..if I waited long enough, you would find a way to operate the Gate. My patience has paid off."

"Are you real..or illusion?"

"You could be hallucinating, remember.”  'It' smiled then placated, waving a dismissing hand. "Sorry, just a little game I like to play. I am quite ' _real'_..I assure you."

"You've been causing all this 'crap'?"

"I could not resist the 'bushes' thing. I apologize. _Too good to pass up_." He/It smiled sincerely.  "Tacky of me..I admit.” He/It grimaced slightly.   “Poor Doctor Jackson..I think he has forgiven me.." He motioned to the 'library.'

Jack glanced to the building wondering if his people were alright.

"I do not cause the..illusions. I merely.." He/It sought the appropriated way to phrase it. " _Help the illusion along_ , so to speak."

O'Neill kept his weapon trained with deadly accuracy. "We are leaving this place."

"I am terribly sorry to hear it. I had hoped you would stay a bit longer."

"...You aren't going to try to stop us?"

"Why ever should I? There are many here who _actually pay to visit_ ..not that monetary gain interests me.” It was cautioned.   “I simply was curious to see if they _would_..pay, that is."

He/It stepped casually, crossing the tiled courtyard, finally sitting on a stone wall.

O'Neill's weapon moved with it..him. The Colonel studied the thing carefully.

And..it studied him back. "..Was it after your son?"

O'Neill's face froze into rigid placidity.

"Your wife..Sara? She did not leave because of the accident, you know.” The deep baritone was oddly soothing.   “She wanted to stay..to try to re-establish your life.” The guy’s face showed empathy.   “Your 'walls'..refused allow her reach you. That is how you wanted it, of course."

O'Neill's jaw clenched and unclenched, his grip on his weapon tightening until his knuckles were white from the exertion.

"..You vowed you would never feel the pain you felt when Charlie...left. Never again and..now,” Vasco drew in a deep breath, sighing heavily.   “You have hurt the one woman you never wanted to hurt.” He spread his hand expressively.   “Rather sad, Jack.. _may I call you 'Jack'?"_

"No." ‘Jack’ answered stonily.

" _I am a machine_." _It_ answered Jack's unasked question, moving on with the one-sided conversation.   "A..robot. Left by those that inhabited this world. They have been gone many millennium." It looked to the skies wistfully. "Many, many...many...Centuries now."

"...A... _what?"_

"Robot..” Vasco repeated cheerfully.   “Let us call a spade a spade. Oh, I am ever so sophisticated and complicated of course...far beyond _your_ capabilities, or even your Major Carter's..to comprehend.” The ‘Robot’ lifted noble brows. “ My..that sounded rather arrogant, did it not..somewhat like the Goa'uld, hum?"

Jack's scowl increased two-fold.

"I am aware of them.   As I am, the Tok'ra..the Nox.. _are they not adorable_?” It’s features softened.   “ The Asgard..how is Thor, by the way? Oh...wait!”   It hesitated.   “I know more about that than you.”

It pushed itself off the stone wall with an easy grace.   “ I should very much like to meet your General Hammond. He is a most patient individual, indeed. _I admire patience_."

O'Neill glanced hastily to the 'Library', his Spidy-Senses tingling alarmingly.

"They are fine.” Vasco dismissed cheerfully.   “ Daniel Jackson is fascinated by the scrolls he had discovered. Teal'c is trying desperately to ignore the fact that your Major Carter is not dressed as when she arrived.” It chuckled lowly and Jack’s flesh crawled.   “Always the Gentleman, hey?”

“Daniel Jackson had not even noted as yet." This seemed to amuse the thing again. "She is slightly embarrassed by the gown but secretly likes the feel of the material against her skin..and lovely skin she possesses too!” knowledgeable eyes observed O’Neill closely. “The gown has the same effect on you...I believe?"

Jack simply looked at the thing.

"It has been a long time since she has felt like a female. I will not change the attire just yet, I do not think."

"Go." O'Neill motioned with his P-90.

"Man of a few words..good!" It proceeded gingerly in the direction indicated. "We are to meet your friends. _This should prove most interesting_."

 


	60. Chapter 60

**FLASH BACK CONTINUES**....

It/He walked briskly up the stairs leading to the library, then halted, waiting for Jack O'Neill, who still stood where he had been..just watching the thing, a little befuddled. Jack had the weapon, after all. By rights, the Colonel should have been in control of this situation yet he had a sneaky feeling..he wasn’t.

"Well, come along, then.” It motioned curtly. “I am very anxious to be properly introduced." It seemed to scold the human. "And..O'Neill. _Please_ try to refrain from referring to me as a 'Robot'..” It seemed a little peeved. “The term is most offensive. There must be a more appropriate reference to which you can aspire?"

It disappeared through the same entrance Carter had taken into the monstrosity of a building. O'Neill sprinted after it with a curt..." _Hey!"_ deliberately hoisting his P-90 to remind anyone interested, just who was ‘in charge’ here!

Once inside the massive hall, the temperature dropped to a cool, comfortable level. Not that the weather outside had not been perfect..an idyllic balmy day with warm breezes blowing the tree tops gracefully.

The Colonel adjusted his eyes to the darker, cooler atmosphere, halting his steps, orienting himself.

"It is this way." Vasco had waited politely lifting It's hand to show the direction to take, "They are gathered in the main Atrium."

Jack took quick glances around, getting his bearings. This was like no Library he had ever seen. The place reminded him of the tombs Daniel was so found of visiting on Earth. There was no book shelves anywhere, let alone, books.

Rows and rows of thousands of neatly lined inscriptions covered each and every surface as far as the eye could see.

Massive walls of writings and symbols towered upward to the decorative ceilings, three stories high, which were adorned with colorful paintings of exotic birds and flowers.

Jack O'Neill followed the Thing reluctantly, ignoring the elegance of his surrounding completely, his weapon still trained unerringly upon the ...'Robot'.

Carter was the first to note the new arrivals. She instinctively reached for her weapon only to be reminded she no longer had one..it was gone with her fatigues and her boots.

Teal'c hefted his staff but noted O'Neill's weapon already trained and at the ready, therefore, did not feel the need to raise his.

All eyes, even Daniel Jackson's, were turned to..'It'. Then questioning stares fell upon Jack O’Neill.  

" _He's a Robot_." Jack ignored the sigh of annoyance from the 'Robot.'

Everyone continued to look at O'Neill..including the 'Robot'. Jack took it to mean, his explanation was found lacking somehow. "...As in.. _'Danger, Will Robinson_?'" the Colonel clarified irritably.

“I do not recognize that reference." Teal'c lifted his brow in that stately way he had about himself.

"He's causing all this crap." Jack inadvertently met Carter’s gaze for a split second. The blue orbs shifted instantly, the awkwardness still very much between them.

 _Fuck!_ O'Neill had hoped she would have gained her equilibrium by now.

"Eh..” Daniel shifted his attention from one human to the other.   “Jack?” he had waited patiently but the man seemed off on one of his many tangents again.   “..You want to elaborate on that rather cryptic statement?"

Teal'c studied the new arrival more intently.

Jack related the facts as he knew them in short, succinct sentences, always aware of the woman who stood a few inches from his position ...he finished with an ambiguous... "I think it can read our minds...or something."

"I most certainly can not.” Vasco corrected patiently as if to a rather backward child. “I merely..'sense' things. Which makes me a very intuitive guy, Colonel but that is all."

O'Neill clearly held a differing opinion on the matter.

"Have you made any progress, Doctor Jackson?" Vasco asked, seeing the many opened scrolls lying about the long tables that were available for use.

"Eh...a little." Daniel looked to Jack, not having been advised whether or not to speak freely with the 'Robot Guy' as yet.

"I _knew_ you would." Vasco seemed to take a certain pride in the fact.

"Are there more inhabitants of this world?" Teal'c asked.

"Many!” It was cheerfully advised. “Well, not ‘inhabitants’, per se.” It mused, having found the word distasteful.  “ _Visitors_!” it was revised. “Guests, let us say. You may send your machines to investigate any area you please. I shall remove the cloaking devices, but _please_.." It took on an official air. "Try not to alarm the guests, if at all possible."

Why was Carter so damned quiet. She was constantly prattling on about one thing or another.

O'Neill pulled his eyes from the woman who seemed overly preoccupied with assisting Daniel. Jack tried not to note her state of ‘undress’ but his attention kept focusing on the amazing figure the gown revealed.

That slit revealed far too much of her thigh, to Jack's way of thinking. He pulled his eyes from the green gown with studious intent, especially..that area.

Daniel had returned to his beloved scrolls, smiling politely at Samantha Carter when they met inadvertently in the middle of the table, the young man finally noting her attire, his face taking on a rather comical expression.

" _Wait_!” he looked Sam over, his mouth falling agape. “What's _this?_!" he perused her new ‘outfit’ over the rim of his glasses. "...Wow!" He fingered the slit, since it was so close to his position.

" _HEY!"_ O'Neill bristled accordingly.

“Daniel!” Sam hit the man’s hand aside, her own expression annoyed.

Daniel guiltily pulled his finger back, covering it hastily with his other hand. "Oh...eh..sorry." He hastily returned to his scrolls.

"Sorry, Sam." He apologized sheepishly, then..could not resist stealing another glance at her legs. He cleared his throat gently, focusing his eyes elsewhere determinedly.

The 'Robot Guy' shifted It's eyes from O'Neill's _outburst_ , a smile playing about It’s lips.

Humans amused him. _He rather liked the breed_.

" _What?_ " Jack caught the by-play, his tone a testy one.

"..What is the purpose of this world?" Teal'c brought matters back on track.

"Purpose?" Vasos seemed taken aback. "What a ..unique question. Must there be a ..'purpose'?"

"He _means.."_ O'Neill snapped, still pissed at Daniel, putting it more succinctly. "You act like this is a vacation resort. We have experienced another side to your little amusement park."

"Ever the cynic." Vasco shook his head woefully. "That man is definitely a cynic...has anyone else noticed?”  It sought support from those gathered.   “We are not all Goa'uld, O'Neill." The Robot opened his fatigue jacket, returning to the conversation thread. "Want to check my stomach?"

It grinned at Jack's grimace of distaste. "The 'purpose' of this world, Jaffa. Is similar to what _your_ mission is. To explore strange new worlds..to seek out new civilizations, to boldly go..where no ‘Robot Guy’ has gone before."

O'Neill altered his expression, his Spidey senses tingling big time, a chill traversing his body. _This Thing even knew about Captain James T. Kirk??_

" _OR..."_ The ‘Thing’ rephrased helpfully, amused at Jack’s response. "My Creators were a curious lot. I have inherited that trait.” It shrugged well-defined shoulders. “I gather data..process that data, store it and hopefully, one day..pass it on."

"To whom?" Teal'c found the ‘Thing’ fascinating!

"Originally? My Creators but they have long since forgotten about this planet. Just as, I imagine..they have forgotten about me." It smiled benignly.  "They have evolved beyond the need for the mundane. Unfortunately, _they forgot to turn me 'off'_."

Daniel listened intently. As did Samantha Carter.

"You see, O'Neill...it is nothing so sinister as you imagined.” The smile lessened the rebuke. “Of course.. _you_ do not believe me. It is your nature, but time will prove my credentials.."

"Are you able to assist in our fight against the Goa'uld?" Teal'c was not so easily deterred.

"You are _already_ being assisted by One far greater than I."

"The Asgard?"

"No, O'Neill..even greater than the Asgard."   Vasco smiled gently at the Human, for his lack of understanding.

"Who?" O'Neill was curious now, in spite of his misgivings.

The machine merely continued to smile. "Any more questions? If not..I have a few."

"You could answer the ones put to you." Teal'c mentioned with a lifted brow.

"You are not ready to accept the answers."

"Why don't you let us decide that." Jack stated. "You wanna jump in here, Carter?" He wanted, nay..needed to hear her voice, at least that. And, again, his tone was a little off-kilter for he disliked intensely that she obviously felt so uncomfortable in his presence.

"..Excuse me, Sir?"

"Nice to have your input here!” Jack motioned. “He’s a Robot. Don't meet Robots everyday out here in the Cosmos." Jack kept his tone more even this time, ignoring the heavy lament from the ‘Robot Guy’.

“ _Android?_ ” Vasco helpfully offered a substitute adjective.

"Any pertinent questions pop to mind?" Jack badged his Second-In-Command.

"...Eh.." She searched her infamous brain. "Why the 'illusions'?"

"Good one." O'Neill nodded his approval.

"Over the centuries, I have learned..."

" _Centuries?_!” Jack snapped his astonishment. “What are you..an Immortal or something?"

"No, O'Neill.” Vasco managed to keep a perfectly straight face. “I am, of course.. a vampire."

Jack’s mouth dropped, a small intake of breath signified, he had fallen for the bait.

“Sorry.” Vasco grimaced an insincere apology. “He just reacts so well, don’t you think? I can’t resist at times.”

Jack’s dark eyes narrowed menacingly.

“I do not age because..I am NOT HUMAN!” It reminded petulantly. “Hello!” It actually rolled It’s eyes.   “A Force-field protects me from physical harm. So, yes..Centuries, Colonel. I am very old and extrememly wise. I’m also a swell dancer, just in case you were wondering, Major Carter.”

All digested the statements in their own way. Carter’s brow furrowing a little more so than most.

"I have found, the best way to learn about a Specie is by how they react to unexpected stimuli. Ergo..the illusions."

" _You_ did the walking bushes." Daniel Jackson felt decidedly better. "I'm not crazy."

"Two separate questions there, Daniel" Jack reminded. "Yes, It did the dancing flora and, the jury is still out on that second one.”

Daniel seemed hurt or at least..pensive.

"So..now what?" Jack asked the obvious.

"You stated your preference to leave." Vasco reminded. “Which was not very sporting of you at all, in my humble opinion.”

" _Leave?_ " Daniel, for one, was devastated. "Jack..we just got here." He swept the array of information laid out before him.

"You may take the scrolls, Doctor. If it pleases you."

"I _may?_!" Daniel was astounded and..thrilled!

"Who...what Race inscribed these..do you know?" The young man was more than intrigued.

"Yes."

"...Can you share the knowledge?"

"Of course, but..would you not find more satisfaction from deciphering them on your own?"

Daniel looked about him. "I'm not sure I can."

"I am absolutely certain you will prevail, Doctor."

Daniel took it as the highest compliment. "Yeah?"

"Without doubt." Vasco nodded his head.

"We take nothing back, Daniel. You know the rules..not until it's been cleared." Jack hated to be the one to burst Daniel's bubble.

The ‘Robot Guy’ shrugged his shoulders helplessly, in complete empathy with Daniel.

"Then.. _can I stay_?" He asked both Jack and the ‘Robot Guy.’

" _No._ " Jack answered curtly.

" _Jack!"_ Daniel protested.

" _Daniel!_ " Jack threw the man a 'look'.

" _Geesh_!" Daniel..moped and pouted, his face falling.

"And don't start whining either. I HATE that!"

"I don't 'whine'" Daniel took exception to the statement, practically stamping his foot.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Jack made his decision. "Let Hammond sort all this mess out."

"As you say, O'Neill." Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"Step back." Jack waved his weapon at the ‘Robot Guy.’

Vasco..stepped aside. "So distrustful, O'Neill..but that is how you stay alive, I suppose and how you keep your friends the same, yes?"

Jack did not bother to answer. "Teal'c, take point."

The Jaffa did so, Carter following quietly.

Daniel Jackson took up the rear, only slightly disappointed..well, actually, very intensely disappointed, slightly angry, definitely moping, not to mention, defiantly sullen, constantly throwing Jack O'Neill death glares.

Jack thought, on the whole..Daniel was taking it well.

" _Go._ " O'Neill motioned the Robot forward, with a movement of his head.

"I feel honored." It fell in line with the others, happily marching along, careful not to fall out of step, It’s head high and proud.

They traversed the courtyard and headed for the rise.

O'Neill caught up with the thing. "Hey..." He hated to ask a favor but.. "Could you change _that_?" He motioned to Carter. "She's out of uniform."

"And looking quite lovely."

"She will be embarrassed..going back to the SGC and..she has no shoes." That fact was still disturbing him. Carter had damned sexy feet.

"Very well." Vasco sighed.

Carter halted her steps slowly, the dizzying wave descending. She waited for the sensation to pass. She gasped, glancing to her person as the ‘change’ melted into reality. Her fatigues replacing the beautiful gown.

The ground had felt good on her feet, the cool grass soft and cushy, but now..she had her boots back. She felt grateful for the change of clothing. She flushed slightly to be the sudden center of attention.

She lifted her head and..forged onward.

They reached the Gate. "Daniel..dial us out."

O'Neill was especially wary of this _Thing_ , watching him more than cautiously now.

The process was completed without incident, however.

"Everyone.. _go._ " Jack kept the weapon on the Robot. Teal'c was the last to step through...

O'Neill walked the steps of the Gate.

"Hope to see you again, O'Neill."

"Not in this life time." Was Jack's sentiment.

"We shall see." It clearly placated the Human. "Give my best to your General Hammond."

Jack was puzzled by the Thing’s parting words. He stepped backward..weapon still raised. He disappeared into the liquid puddle and was finally back in his world.

Where he felt safe and comfortable.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jack awoke with a start, disoriented, fighting an ominous feeling of dread.

He checked the read-out on the digital clock sitting on his desk, his eyes adjusting to the soft light of the room. He had lowered the lamps before lying down.

He could hear people outside his closed office door, the familiar always reassuring. People traveled the corridor, the muffled murmurs of voices carrying on conversations, the occasional laugh from unknown sources.

Jack tried to shake the sickening feeling inside but it would simply not abate.

He must have been wiped because he only had about fifteen minutes before he had to pick up JJ from the nursery.

He arose, splashing water on his face, getting his shit together.

Revisiting that damned place gave him the ‘willies’.  He didn’t know for sure that the General would order a return visit but his instincts were telling him to prepare for the jolt.

It was with a heavy heart, he went to get his son. He would have to put on another face and quickly.   Because Jack O’Neill always protected those he loved..even from the dark things in his own mind.

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Samantha Carter’s Office..SGC**

The woman sat, coffee cup to lips, her free fingers poised over the keyboard. She was finishing up a report one of the ‘Scientist Guys’ had filed in her ‘IN’ box last week.

She was way behind in her paperwork.

She had tried to concentrate and get most of it out of her way but today had not been a good day for such things.

Her mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with Daniel this morning concerning the Colonel’s odd behavior of late.

She had assumed it had something to do with that ‘Planet of the Apes’..or was it some weird flower thingy’, she had forgotten what Daniel called it.

In reality, it turned out, the man’s behavior had _everything_ to do with the Planet.

_How could she have been so blind to the reason._

It was strange, because she had looked upon the Planet as a turning point of sorts in their relationship..a good turning point.

It hadn’t started out that way, of course.

She had been horribly embarrassed in that damned place. What with her clothes coming and going like they had and that stupid confession at the fountain.

Sam savored her coffee, her thoughts free-floating:

_**FLASH BACK** _

_"Welcome home SG-1." Hammond always felt a sense of great relief when his people came home safe and sound._

_"Thank you, Sir." O'Neill nodded his greeting and respect. "An interesting one, this time, Sir."_

_"Debriefing in one hour, then." The older man placed his palms together. "Report to Doctor Frasier. I will see you after."_

_"Yes, Sir." O'Neill spoke for his team. He followed them out of the Gate Room. Carter slowed her steps, falling back, as Daniel and Teal'c continued on._

_She seemed a trifle hesitant..waiting for Jack to catch up to her._

_The man came abreast, halting his own leisurely stroll of a walk. "Can we..talk, Sir?" She was clearly, ill-at-ease, meeting his eyes only occasionally._

_"Good idea."   Jack had been trying to find a way to approach her._

_"About what happened back there, Sir" she began, her steps slowing even more so as she formulated her thoughts,   “On P..”_

_"Nothing happened, Carter." He cut her short, hopefully saving her the trouble and offering a little peace of mind for the woman._

_"Well..yeah." Sam could hardly forget that point. "I MEAN..about my behavio.."_

_"I know what you mean.” Jack spoke quietly. “My report will read..after Daniel and Teal'c left, we searched the area then..I ordered you to inform them we were heading back." He shrugged aimlessly. "Then the ‘Robot Guy’ appeared, etc...etc...etc..."_

_Carter looked at him funny._

_"..Shall we dance?" He quipped, hoping to lighten the woman's mood. "The King and I? What? It’s a chick flick..right?" He was certain of his reference. Surely she would pick up on it. “That bald headed guy said it..didn’t he?”_

_He rubbed his hand over the top of his head, having removed his hat..it's how he put his hair back into 'place'._

_Carter wasn’t having any of it though, her expression still troubled._

_"Look..nothing happened. Nothing of importance to Command. The ‘Robot Guy’ is what they will want to hear about, right?"_

_"Technically..the report will be erroneous but to tell you the truth, Sir?” the woman breathed a little easier. “ I would appreciated your discretion."_

_He held her eyes for a long beat. "..I wanted to." He blurted clumsily._

_"Well, thank you..again." She had not 'got it'_

_"No.." He caught her arm gently when she would have moved on. "Not..that." His eyes held hers determinedly, as he allowed her read the workings of his inner soul. The moment lengthened and when she flushed..he knew he had reached her and that she now understood. "I.." He repeated more emphatically. “Wanted to.”_

_"Just..not enough." She had to say it or die, hating the fact._

_"Carter..decisions I make out there get people killed. If I lose sight of that for even one minute in time..especially in an alien environment."_

_"Colonel, this job defines what you are..who you want to be. It leaves room for no one else..if we are being honest here.." She lifted those eyes. "That is how you want it..I was made to see that today."_

_"...I thought you said..before." He remembered another time with the Zantac machine._

_"You were ok with it..with..everything. Did I misunderstand?"_

_"Sir.." Carter seemed amazed. "That was years ago. I had hoped.." She trailed off. "I knew you were not ready then for anything..more. I guess I hoped things would change eventually. They obviously have not." There was a great sadness in her eyes. "I don't want to be fighting the Goa'uld when I'm fifty."_

_O'Neill resented the people passing in the corridor. He motioned her aside. She came, lowering her voice. "I feel I can make a contribution now but sooner or later..someone else has to take over. I want what every woman wants, Sir. Today,I realized..we just want different things out of life."_

_Jack O'Neill hated thinking about the future._

_He had stopped making any sort of 'plans' the day his son died. For a very long time...he had only lived moment to moment, hoping he could somehow find the strength to get through that next moment._

_So many times, he had picked up the pistol again...wanting to do what Charlie had done._

_That was how great his pain was..at the time._

_Something stopped him. And then..he had found this place and these people and as the years passed, it became easier not to think about what he had done to his own son._

_This job..had been his saving grace. In a perverse way..he felt, perhaps he could make atonement for the life he had taken._

_And this woman..who waited even now for some reassuring words from him..words that would make a difference in HER life maybe._

_His thoughts took him back..._

_"Once you get to know me, Col..you'll like me._

_"Oh, I already like you, Major..._

_And then..he had pushed her through the Stargate for the first time._

_The memory made him smile._

_"What?" Carter demanded. She could find nothing amusing about any of this._

_He pulled himself back from his 'nice place'._

_He reached, gently touching her sleeve. His fingers kneaded the material absently. "No...I was just thinking." He decided to share with her. "When I first met you..I thought you would be a nuisance, at best..a liability at worse.” His eyes searched the blue ones contentedly. “You have turned out to be a valued member of SG-1."_

_Carter took pride in her part of the team. He knew she did._

_She seemed uneasy with the praise, though. "That...that means a great deal, Sir, coming from you."_

_He held up a hand. She knew how difficult it was for the man to open up. She gave him time to say what he had to say in his own time...his own way._

_He could read her so easily now, almost by second nature..he knew when she needed encouragement, or for him to tease her out of the fear one invariably felt, doing the job they did, or..when she needed a hug._

_Hugs were good_

_Holding her near..feeling her in his arms, knowing she derived a certain amount of comfort from him if she needed it..._

_These things, the man liked._

_"Hey! Janet is waiting." Daniel had returned, sticking his head around the corner. "What's the hold-u—" he sensed he had interrupted something. "...Everything ok?" He looked from one to the other. "Something wrong?"_

_"We'll be there in a minute." Jack motioned him to 'go'._

_Daniel made a 'sorry' face and..left immediately._

_"...Hard to talk here." He sensed Carter's frustration._

_She lifted unconsciously hopeful eyes._

_"Maybe after debriefing..we should do that though. Hum? Talk?"_

_That could be a good thing or a very bad thing, Samantha Carter knew._

_She nodded, all the same. She had pushed it...she couldn't back down now._

_"Yes, Sir."_

_O'Neill looked at her for a long time. She found she did not want to look away from those chocolate eyes. God! The man could look right into your soul with those creamy depths._

_And that 'look'..it made her legs go weak and her stomach flutter with suppressed excitement._

_She dropped her eyes, totally unnerved._

_Before, she always held the challenge he issued, giving a few of her own back and then...he would smile that smile of his, the one that said..._

_"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see, Little Miss ‘C’...we will see who wears the fatigues in this relationship...won't we."_

_It had always made her grin...her heart to beat a little faster._

_"Ok, we'll see, Sir." She would answer by the flirtatious up and under flash of her eyes or..by a subtle nudge as she passed him..refusing to give an inch._

_He would respect nothing else, after all._

_"Careful, woman.." He would chide. "Respect the rank..if not the man."_

_Her grin would always widen. Exchanges like that had kept her going..kept her hope alive. Kept her heart feeling warm and full._

_She felt an alien coldness now..._

_She fled from it's embrace, her steps purposeful as she continued down the corridor on her way to the medical facility._

_She could sense the man a few steps behind her, sensed his eyes on her and it made her even more nervous._

_Sometimes..before..she would sense the same thing and turn unexpectedly to see him looking at her ass. She would frown hard at him, her eyes chastising him, but when she turned back around...she would be smiling and what's more..._

_Jack O'Neill knew she was smiling...which only encouraged him all the more._

_He did not often breach protocol, but there were the days when he would fall into that 'little boy' mode. Where he would flirt openly, his looks...suggestive...playful._

_God...she loved those days._

_She scolded him and tried to ignore his blatant attempts to catch her attention, even though her heart was far from 'in' it. That was HER job...don't make it easy for him!_

_The Colonel loved a 'challenge'! She was determined he would find one in her._

_But later on. at night..in her own bed, alone and yearning..she wondered just whom had been taught a lesson. She only hoped he was as miserable as she._

_Those times only reminded her all the more..she needed a man in her life, not a 'little boy'._

_She was a woman, with a woman's needs. Jack O'Neill the man..was more than capable of fulfilling those needs. She 'wanted' the 'man.' She was beginning to want him desperately._

_The question of the day now seemed..did the man, Colonel Jack O'Neill..want or need..her?_

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Sam Carter’s smile softened and she ran her hand over the slight bulge of her stomach. That question had been answered in spades as far as she was concerned.

She put the coffee aside, glancing at the watch on her wrist. It was time to go fetch JJ. It was her most favorite time of the day..any day!

She smiled happily, putting her computer aside. She had no more lingering doubts. Her world was content and perfect.

That planet had helped Jack see things more clearly than he had. While he hated the thought of returning and she fully understood why, now..she would always hold fond memories of P44X773.

 


	62. Chapter 62

**SGC: Debriefing Room** **‘A**

O'Neill had sat quietly for once, not doodling, blowing on a flag, flipping pencils or even crunching paper into balls and playing paper basketball while Daniel spoke

He merely sat..quietly.

He had not even complained to Janet Frasier about the size of her needles or objected when they took blood or called them vampires..or bitched that they already had enough of his blood to front the Red Cross for a goodly number of years.

Which prompted concern from the Doctor. "Are you alright, Colonel? You don't seem yourself."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Doc." Jack had said, then smiled to confuse the woman all the more.

But now...he sat and listened and made no snide remarks, even when Daniel had said something 'snide worthy' and the young man had waited politely for the Colonel's ever-present 'come back' line.

Daniel was as baffled as Janet Frasier.

"Well, Colonel..anything to add?" Hammond kept the information flowing in his smooth, unhurried style.

"I don't trust him.. _It,_ Sir" Jack corrected.

"Why is that?" Hammond showed his interest.

"Because, General, Jack is distrustful by nature..and cynical. Even Vasco picked up on it." Daniel wanted to go back to that planet and if it meant maligning Jack's character to do it..well,he wanted a go at those scrolls. "Right, Teal'c?"

"I believe those two traits were mentioned." The Jaffa nodded minutely.

"Well..what are _your_ thoughts about it?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"I do not know what to think at this time. Perhaps had we gathered more information."

"Are we saying we should have stayed?"

"I do not question your Command decisions. I merely state..it had taken no threatening actions as yet." Teal'c replied.

"Which doesn't mean it couldn't. It..you said 'It', not... _him_." Jack was quick to pick up on the slip.

"It admitted it was not human. The pronoun seems correct, in which case. I sensed it held much power and yet.." Teal'c continued. "I discerned no visible power source. I would be interested to locate that source. Would you not, as well, O'Neill?"

"Maybe it's internal..like our computer system." Daniel Jackson mused. "That is essentially all it is, after all..a glorified computer. A very advanced one. How can it help with our fight against the Goa'uld?"

"Our visuals have shown a very large city, with a multitude of different Species." Carter had studied the data since first sitting down at the table. "Some we can identify..some new. Look at this photo.." She slid it to Teal'c , who then shared it with Daniel Jackson.

"A Nox." Daniel moved the picture to Jack. "Well at least the Nox trust him."

"Good for the Nox.” Jack sighed. “Come on guys, the Nox are great but..a little naive about a lot of things, right?"

"So..I vote we go back." Daniel, evidently, was going to ignore Jack's feelings on the matter, appealing to a higher court. In this instance, General George Hammond.

"You don't get a vote..this is not a Democracy." Jack reminded.

"No, Colonel..but, I do." Hammond interceded. "If your team doesn't think P44X773 is worth your time. I can assign..SG-2.

"No, Sir." O'Neill moped. "We'll go..I guess. Since everyone seems to want that."

Daniel beamed ear to ear. Jack wanted to tell him to ‘knock it the hell off’.

Carter and Teal'c said nothing, but Jack sensed they wanted to go back as well.

"Colonel, what is it about this Being that has you so unnerved?" Hammond asked.

"It knows things about us, Sir. Weird things.” Jack confided. “ How did It find out? It creeps me out, and Sir..I am _not_ , for the record..'unnerved'."

Hammond waited, knowing the man was not finished..not by a long shot.

Jack tapped his fingers on the table. "I am merely cautious." He tried the word on for size..it didn't seem the right choice. "...Wary." _No, that wasn't it either_. " _Suspicious as hell_! He didn’t voice that one aloud. However. "..Guarded, Sir."

"Well..yes." Daniel made an impatient face. "When can we go?" He rubbed his hands together briskly. "Those scrolls await."

"’ _Guarded’,_ Daniel." Jack put both hands flat on the table, annoyed at the younger man's enthusiasm. "'Guarded' is good.." He lifted a finger. "Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah..’guarded’.” Daniel nodded amiably. “Ready to go now..anyone else?" Daniel checked.

O'Neill shook his head woefully. God, _the young were stupid_.

"... _Anyone_?" Daniel tried again.

* * *

 

**P44X773**

"Welcome back, Colonel..Major." Vasco smiled in a welcoming manner. "Do you wish your gown back?”

"No, she does not." Jack answered for the woman. "I want it known. We were ordered back and I for one..will be watching you like ugly on an ape, so don't try anything, Buckaroo."

"Colonel, are you mixing your metaphors?” Vasco chided. “I always enjoy it when you do."

"You don't know me." O'Neill's eyes took on a cold quality. " _Don't pretend you do_."

"Perhaps I know you better than you think.." The ‘Robot Guy’ mused openly. "But, if it makes you uncomfortable. I will desist."

"Well, actually, Jack.." Daniel had to say it. "You _do_ have a tendency to mix..."

"Shut-up, Daniel." Jack's gaze never left the Thing.

"Or..I could just shut-up." Daniel shrugged. "Say, about those scrolls."

"They are still where you left them, Doctor Jackson."

"Well, aren't we the perfect 'Host'.” Jack parodied in mock surprise. “’Host’..wait a minute, folks! As in, _parasite_? As in Goa'uld?" Jack only appeared confused this time. "Now, that makes all kinds of bells ring in my head..why is that?"

Vasco smiled, shaking 'his' head. "You are like the proverbial dog with the bone."

"Where is your power source?" Teal'c asked point blank.

"What are the codes to your Stargate destinations?”.” The thing smiled at the veiled attempt to extract information from him. “Quid Pro Quo, Jaffa.”

"I think.." Daniel Jackson had been studying the Android for some time now. "You are already aware of the codes, so..what is it you _truly_ want from us, one could ask."

"You are spending much too much time with the Colonel, Doctor Jackson. Must _all_ wish something from you?"

"As a general rule..yes." Daniel had also observed, over the years..this to be a true axiom.

"I now understand the Nox’ reluctance to associate with you." The being lamented sorrowfully. "You are rather child-like in your thinking patterns."

"Reality check..what did _you_ do when the Goa'uld came through your Gate?" Jack wanted to know.

"Anubis?” Vasco answered dutifully. “Dressed a little over the top, don't you agree?” it was questioned but upon receiving no response. “Nothing happened...what did you expect would?"

O'Neill exchanged looks with Teal'c.

"Nothing happened?" Teal'c seriously doubted that fact.

"They came, they saw..they left. I don't believe they liked out planet very much."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"You will have to ask them, I'm afraid."

The silence was uncomfortable for the Humans...

"I believe you wished to 'look' around?" Vasco waved his hand. "Be my guest." Then.. _it was gone._

" _Whoooa!"_ Daniel, for one, was impressed. "Not even an Asgard beam of light."

"Yeah..I've seen better in a Vegas lounge act.” Jack stated. “Let’s start with the 'guests'. Carter, you're with me.” He indicated a place by his side. “Teal'c..we need to find that power source."

"Indeed." The large being went about his business.

"Has anyone considered the fact.” Carter asked delicately. “That the guests might be part of an elaborate illusion?"

"All we have are questions." O'Neill put an end to the debate. "Let's go get some answers."

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Modern Complex/Major City on P44X773**

"I hate it when they just smile at you like that." O'Neill watched the two Nox stroll on down the way.

"They appear to trust Vasco." Carter glanced about the busy streets. "This reminds me of Italy.” She made note of the quaint cafes and cobbled streets. “ Have you been there, Colonel?"

"Sure...WWll." Jack managed a perfectly straight face. And was rewarded by a slight pull at the corners of that beautiful mouth. "The Big one?"

"Colonel..you were too young to have served in that particular war." She explained, as if he needed the explanation.

"I know that." He tried to sound as if she was at fault. "I just wanted to see if you were listening." He 'explained' back as if to an obnoxious child.

"Well.." She sighed. "This is a waste of time. Either these people are programmed or they are an illusion for our benefit..or.." She had to present all sides to the Colonel that he might make a decision based on accuracy and fact. "They really do like Vasco and his hospitality."

"Waste of time?" O'Neill took exception. "You consider a stroll through the streets of Italy with me a 'waste of time', Major?"

"I wouldn't know, Sir..you've never asked me. If you mean _here_.." She lifted her brows. "The P-90's are heavy and the fatigues are too hot for this climate."

The man hesitated for he was about to chance a rebuke..he hated rebukes. "..Would you though? If I asked." He moved on hastily. "Minus the weapons and with the understanding you could wear whatever you liked. I know you don't particularly care for Minnesota or fishing... _yasureyabetcha."_

She looked at him, touched by the awkwardness of the 'move'. "Are you asking, Sir?"

He hesitated again. This was a huge step. A damned big honkin step. Much bigger than asking her to move into his home. For it held connotations that he wasn’t sure either of them were ready for, just yet. He swallowed his doubts and yes, _fears_ and plunged ahead. " _Yasureyabetcha._ "

Keep it light just in case she blows you off..that was the motto to live by. _For Jack O'Neill_.

She held his gaze, refusing to play his game. He would not charm his way out of this one. "... _Are you asking_? Sir?" She wanted him to know, she meant business because this was one big honkin step for both of them.

O'Neill suddenly knew..she meant business. "What, Carter, you don't speak Minnesodian?” he chastised. “.. _Yes_..I'm asking!"

"Is there such a word, Colonel?” she puzzled. “And..when, exactly? If you’re truly asking, I mean.”

"What?"

"When?

" _Now_...I'm asking you.. _now_."

"No... _when_ would you like to go?" she clarified.

 _A commitment_. Damn, this woman was good! "...When would _you_ like to go?" He turned the tables on her, or so he thought.

"I have time off coming...you?"

Yeah...this woman was beyond ‘good’. "...Yeah."

Samantha Carter waited patiently, those blue eyes trained and steady.

 _Damn_...she was waaay good.

"Alright! _Fine_!" Jack finally snapped. "But, I gotta speak to Hammond. I just can't pull up stakes and fly to Italy at the drop of a hat, you know."

"We don't have to go at all." She reminded amiably.

Her calm, soothing tone had an odd effect on the man. His irritation ebbed considerably. "Well..no. I want to go..it's just that..."

She lifted her brows. Waiting.

"So...you really want to do this?"

"Do you?" She asked.

"I asked, didn't I." He was fast becoming irritated again.

"Regretting it?"

Jack moved carefully. "...What exactly are we talking here, Carter? You and me..eh..finally? As in..just you and me..alone? Without JJ? Not..fishing?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He had no idea how adorable he was when he was being stupid. "No fishing, Colonel. I can think of better things to do..can't you?"

"Hey..I got a few notions, here." He was offended.

"Excellent." She practically purred. "I thought Perhaps you might..."

He pondered how to put his thoughts into words. "..Are you ready for this..without the kid?"

She was not going to be the one to say it first. But...she was soooo ready, truth told. "Are you?"

Hell, if it had not been for regulations, he would have jumped her ass years ago.

No, wait, that wasn’t true. Not that he hadn’t wanted to jump her ass but..he also realized other things early on too, like..he respected her..her intelligence, her courage, her decency..her innate kindness.

But, God..she had the best ass he had ever..

"So..." Carter interrupted his thoughts. "Guess we should get back." She gave him an 'out' as she always did.

"Right."

Her heart sank. _My God_! He had taken it! She could not believe it!

"Come mere." He took her arm, gently guiding her along with his steady strides.

He pulled her into an alleyway between two stone structures. He kept his weapon in his one hand but encircled her waist with the other. She gasped, as his lips came down on hers..then, she went weak-kneed and very pliable. Her arms lifted about his neck for needed support.

Jack felt the warmth of Samantha Carter's body pressed to his, her scent surrounded him and he felt himself grow hard.

“Gotta learn how to curtail that reaction.” He murmured against the sweetness of her lips.

“You just better not.” The woman warned, melting to him loving

He hadn’t wanted to come back to this damned planet. He was happy now! He didn't want anything to ruin his life again.

He had even thought about telling Hammond to find someone else..but in the end, he hadn’t been able to do it.

All he needed right now was to hold Carter in his arms and feel her close. The rest, he would handle when it came to term.  

At this exact moment in time..this damned planet wasn’t so bad..truth told.  

 


	64. Chapter 64

**SGC/ Mess Hall**

“What the hell is wrong with you, today, Coletti...your dog die?" MacAroy had been noting the quietness of the younger man for some few moments now. Mac had a sense about people..something was bothering the ding bat.

Forbes drank is coffee and tried to keep the damned smile off his face, his mind not really with the prevailing conversation, truth known.

Calli was in a particularly playful mood last night, so they had..played. She had a wickedly 'playful' mind and she made him so damned relaxed with the damned role-playing thing..he really got into it and..well..it had just been one of the best nights ever!

He just felt like smiling a lot today, so he was being extra careful.. _not to._

"What's wrong?" Mac pressed the issue. "Spill your guts..you know you want to."

Coletti lifted angry eyes, directing his emotions where they needed to be. " _You fucking Hertz?"_

Forbes blinked his shock, speechless for a moment, being the sudden center of attention. "...Wha..." he hastily glanced to check if others were within hearing distance, which, thankfully, they were not.

" _Are you_?" Coletti asked, his tone low, tight and menacing, his eyes flashing his temper.

"That is none of your damned busines..." Forbes' good mood had vanished, and he desperately needed to take this conversation elsewhere.

" _I'm making it my business_!” Coletti stepped forward, his mood certainly no better for the evasion. “She’s 'family'!” he wasn’t going to back off this time, Forbes could sense as much.   “If you’re fucking my kid sister..you better aim to do right by her."

Forbes mouth literally fell open for such audacity.

"This coming from you, Coletti?" Mac had chuckled his glee. "Who has fucked more 'sisters' than..."

" _Never mind about that_." Coletti moved closer still to his prey, his fists clenched by his sides, his anger still directed toward the man who had remained seated. "Superior Officer or not..I'll kick your ass if you don't at least tell me you are stepping up to take financial responsibility if.. _God, forbid_..you knock the stupid bitch up!”

Forbes face flushed a ruddy hue, his own temper flaring.    

“ _Knowing her_ ,” the young Italian wasn’t finished yet.   “She’s letting you ride bareback. You don't have to marry her or anything drastic..just..if she needs something, you better supply it, is all I'm saying."

Mac held his grin. Forbes finally realized where all this was coming from. He..calmed. "Does Calli know you are doing this?"

"Never mind about Fat Ass..she doesn't even know what day it is most times.” Forbes had his answer. “What I'm asking is..."

"I know what you're saying and.. _yes_." Forbes put the matter in prospective for the man.

"... _What?_ " Coletti had fully expected to get his ass kicked today so, he was a little dumbfounded by the turn of events. He wasn’t sure he could actually take Forbes but he wasn’t afraid to give it a try, either.

"Yes...I will step up when it's time. You don't have to worry."

"...Yeah?"

"You have my word." Forbes offered his hand..which Coletti took, if warily. The Col knew a hell of a lot more special ops moves than the younger man did and Coletti was expecting something unforetold because of his insubordination.

He stared at the other man moodily.

But, nothing unforetold happened.

"So..” The Marine looked the Colonel up and down suspiciously. “We have an understanding here? We’re..ok? No hard feelings?"

"None..and just to prove it?" Forbes held out his coffee cup.

Coletti grinned finally, graciously accepting his due in life for once. "Two sugars..right?"

"There ya go and Coletti...I won't even tell Fat Ass you were concerned for her."

"I ain't concerned." The man grumbled. "We gotta take care of her cause she's really stupid, that's all."

"Ahh." Forbes nodded knowingly. "I _will_ tell her you said _that._ "

"Like I care." The man made for the coffee line.

Mac and William Forbes exchanged looks. "Didn't see that coming."

"He's just full of shit..I mean, surprises." Mac agreed. "Kinda sweet, wasn't it."

"Made me want to blow chunks." Forbes disagreed.

"You could have told him to get my coffee too, ya know."

"We better move our asses.” Forbes checked his watch. “Briefing is in fifteen."

"O'Neill was not looking forward to returning to that damned planet..I gotta ask ‘why’." Mac had pondered on the matter.

"You read the damned reports." Forbes was sure at least one member of his team did. "The place messes with your mind. What's the one thing Jack does not want to ever have to think about again?"

"His kid."

"That goes for you and the rest of us too..be extra careful of what you think about while we’re there.” Forbes wanted it said. “We will have to watch Coletti like a fucking hawk..."

"Yeah..what about you and Annie?"

"I know." Forbes nodded grimly.

"You better ' _know'_..." Mac advised. "Calli even suspects you are thinking of your wife and what you so painstakingly built will come crashing down around you like the fucking Fall of the Roman Empire..."

"We all have our special demons..so for this mission..." Forbes understood what the man was saying. "I suggest, let's put them aside and concentrate on the job and that is to watch SG-1's six and to keep them out of trouble.. _not add to it by making some of our own_."

"Better tell Hammond we're going to leave 'dick' boy behind, then..." Mac motioned to an approaching Anthony Coletti.

"I freakin wish..." Forbes was in total agreement. He took his coffee, ruffled Coletti's hair as he passed, in an open display of totally uncalled for affection...

" _Hey!_ I spent an hour getting that freaking stuff 'right'! Cut it out!" Coletti tried to put each hair back into place. He had even pulled out his pocket mirror and was, even now..critically working diligently to make himself into the Adonis he knew he was.

"Dammit, Colonel! Don’t do that again!” it was severely admonished. “Look at this..I gotta go to the john and fix it now."

"Please do..God, forbid a strand should be out of place." Mac shook his head.

"I got an image to uphold, here.” Coletti reminded peevishly. “Catch up in a few."

Forbes grinned, watching the man sprint off down the adjoining corridor they had just entered. “You better shake your ass. I’m not covering for you with Hammond this time!”

But..he knew he would, just as Coletti did.

 


	65. Chapter 65

**P44X773   Mature Subject Matter**

"Keep your mind clear.” Jack instructed the new arrivals. “Concentrate on your surroundings and if something happens..realize it for what it is." O'Neill tone, for once, was dead serious.   "Once you do, it will go away. It will seem real _..it's not_.” He had been practicing little scenarios all day, getting the hang of how the illusions worked. “Stay with someone at all times..check each other's thought patterns. The buddy system works. Stay in radio contact..every fifteen minutes."

"You heard the man." Forbes checked with his team. He walked by Calli Hertz. "Got your twinkie?" He grinned down at the woman. She looked up, her green eyes clear. "Hertz..watch your damned thoughts today.. _promise me_."

She nodded. _Why didn't he feel better_. "Mac..you're with the ditz here."

" _Hey!_ " She snapped at the insult.

"Coletti..." He motioned. "Colonel? Where do you want us?"

"Mac, Numb Nuts..go with Teal'c and Daniel." Jack motioned.

Forbes nodded. He didn't want to separate his team but..well, he actually didn't want to be away from Calli..just in case, but he trusted Mac.

"Let's head out." O'Neill motioned. "Wonder where ‘Robot Boy’ is?"

" _Did you require something, O'Neill_?"

Forbes, Coletti and MacAroy...all swirled in unison, at the totally unexpected voice, weapons trained and at the ready.

"Gentlemen, please. No need for those, I assure you. They will not harm me, at any rate..." Vasco spoke as if to errant children. "O'Neill! You have brought more guests. How nice."

"We need to look around some more." Jack stated.

SG-13..lowered their weapons, their expressions troubled.

Calli Hertz had not reacted, more curious than anything else but she frowned at ‘Robot Guy’ now in a rather suspicious manner.

"Hello..." Vasos smiled gently at the woman. "We have not been introduced."

"You don't know her?" Jack was instantly suspicious.

"Callea Sunshine Hertz." It's smile widened, and It stepped, lifting Calli’s unresisting hand to plant a soft kiss, It’s manner rather gallant for all that.

" _SUNSHINE?_ " Coletti laughed his glee. "God..did they name _you_ wrong!"

Calli brooded. "I hate that name..don't even!"

"Forgive me.” Vasco asked sincerely. “May I call you..Calli?"

" _Sure."_

 _"No."_ Forbes spoke in unison with the woman. They exchanged looks oblique looks.

"Why not?” Calli wanted to know. “He seems ok."

" _Hertz_..what did I tell you?" Forbes' expression tightened and he flashed her a warning look. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes expressively.

Vasco continued to smile. "Well then..’ _Major_ ’." He inclined his head to the girl out of respect. "Please..make this your home away from SGC."

"So, we can go anywhere we want?" Jack hastily inquired.

"Looking for that pesky power source, hum.” The thought seemed to amuse and delight. “Of course...mi casa es su casa."

"What?" Coletti asked, scratching his head.

"Look to your little heart's content." Vasco..rephrased. "Ba'al has arrived. Just FYI."

O'Neill shifted his eyes to Teal'c then..Forbes. "He's here?"

"Not on the planet..in orbit around it."

O'Neill nodded.

"I will leave you to your little exploration mission, then." And..it was gone, just as quietly as it had arrived.

MacAroy was suddenly more than concerned. Forbes shifted his eyes to O'Neill's. Each man realized the implication of..what just happened.

" _Cool._ " Calli smiled. "He's neat. I like him."

"Get the hell over here." Forbes grated. "Mac...you're with Nature Boy. I gotta keep the idiot with me, apparently."

"What?” Calli demanded to know what the problem was. “He’s cute."

Daniel Jackson grinned. "I thought that was me."

"Oh.. _you're_ cute too, 'Archeolo—" Her smile had softened two-fold.

"WILL YOU... _shut-up_." Forbes grated lividly. "Colonel, let's get this damned show on the road before I frag her."

Calli made a face and mimicked the man. "Before I 'frag' her."

Forbes drew in a deep, cleansing breath striving for control.

O'Neill headed out..with SG-13 bringing up the rear.

**One Hour Later.**

"Well?"

"Nothing..nada." Forbes reported in to O'Neill. "Lots of people, no trouble, no Jaffa..no power source. What the hell can we do now?"

"We're not leaving this time..we stay the night." Jack had already decided to face his own particular demons.

"Not me, Sir..I'm going back to JJ." Carter had decided that fact.

"Teal'c...can you see her safely to the Gate?"

"Indeed."

"Sorry, Sir." Carter felt bad about deserting everyone but she needed to get back to the little boy.

"Don't let him have his pooh tonight."

"Colonel!"

"Carter..be firm!"

She clearly did not want to go that route. "He's just a baby."

"Well..alright, but only until he goes to sleep." O'Neill relented and Daniel smiled. " _And don't even, Daniel."_

Daniel held his hands up in the universal sign of 'peace'.

O'Neill clicked his shoulder walkie-talkie. "Forbes..we're going to set up shop here. Daniel wants time with those damned scrolls. You?"

"We're on the out-skirts of the city..we'll stay. Mac and Coletti are above you. They can see all.”

"Keep alert."

"Out." Forbes turned to Calli Hertz. "To bad we're on a mission..out-of-doors, Hertz.” He teased. “One of your many fantasies, right?"

"I thought you said we had to be careful about..."

"You're right! My fault." He stopped her cold. "I was out of line."

He had taken the wind from her sails. She fell silent. "Well..you did."

"Absolutely right.” He was glad for the reminder. “So, who takes the first watch?"

"I'm not sleepy." She was a little wired, to be honest. "You go ahead."

"Sure?" He was a little wiped from last night with the girl and he wanted the later hours anyway..if anything was going to happen..chances are, _it would happen then_.

She nodded.

He found a spot under a tree, spread his thermo-blanket out from his pack and put his weapon next to him. He bunched his jacket for a pillow, folded his arms, crossed his feet at the ankles, stretching out, then closed his eyes. "Check in with O'Neill every hour."

" _I know_." She frowned over at him.

He was asleep in minutes. Calli looked at the man. _He could sleep anywhere_. Anytime.

She envied him that.

She found a spot, concealing herself. She settled in, holding her weapon close for security.

Calli listened to the night sounds and watched a full moon rise unto a star-filled night. It really was a beautiful planet. The night had a soft, cool breeze..flowering bushes adored the area, fragrant and gloriously in bloom.

She wandered fleetingly..what Ba'al was up to.   He had not shown himself. He had to be planning something, of course. _What, was not her business_.

Forbes or Beelzebub would handle it..she just had to stay awake and alert and try not to think cool thoughts about..things she usually thought about if the 'sleeping beauty' over there was anywhere near.

She glanced at the man allowing her eyes to roam the totally masculine frame.

Even reclined like that..especially reclined like that, The Colonel had a really.. _really_ nice bulge.

She knew, first hand that the man knew how to use that little piece of equipme..

 _NO,NO,NO,NO!_ No thoughts like that! She reminded herself hastily, shutting her mind down completely.

CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! STOP IT! She disciplined her mind. Think about something else!

Think about zombies..no, not zombies. Zombies were bad!

Rainbows! Rainbows were good or maybe even..plugged sink drains!

Calli squished her eyes hard, concentrating ever so diligently on just how many parking tickets she had received in the last month alone..gosh, there must be at least twenty or thirty. If she could only remember the reasons why she couldn’t talk herself out of…

_A hand grabbed her hair, pulling her head back hard!_

The girl gasped, looking into familiar blue eyes. She had not even heard his approach!

"And..what have we here?"

"..Colonel?" She had reached, trying to ease the grip Forbes held on her hair. "Wha..."

"You dare speak? _I have not addressed you!” the fact seemed to enfuriate the man._ “Of all the impudence! I am a General..under Caesar Himself and yet, you dare such insolence?!"

Calli's eyes fell automatically, sensing something amiss.

Forbes was dressed in the ancient garb of.. a Roman soldier! His muscular legs were showcased by the short tunic, the hair covered appendages virile, manly to behold. He wore sandals, the leather straps climbing his calves.

The blue eyes observed her acutely, shining their inner intelligence even in the light of the full moon.   "You are a slave..what is your people?" He swept the woman's attire with a critical scowl. "What are you about? Do you spy on my men?"

Calli felt her change of attire more than saw it, for he still held her hair in a tight grip. She was unable to look anywhere but into the handsome face.

She wore a short gown, her thighs cool where the air hit them, she was barefoot, feeling the grit of dirt beneath her feet.   one shoulder was bared for the branches of the bush she had found to conceal herself within scratched her flesh. She felt no underwear beneath the flimsy robe thingy...

"Colonel!” she chanced another try, her tone a soft whisper of pleading. “You..said to tell you if..you were doing it.” She was doing so now. “Something is totally wrong here!”

His hand tightened in her hair. " _General..."_ He corrected harshly, his eyes falling, sweeping her form. His hand lessened it’s grasp on her hair.

"You are..quite lovely. Even if you are a spy." His gaze traveled her body slowly with masculine appreciation. "Either that..or..I have been too long without a warm hole."

He lifted his head, his eyes boring into the green orbs. "Do you possess one, wench? A..warm hole?” his tone caressed her. “ I will wager..you have never been violated.” His gaze dropped to the center of her being before raising slowly, a fire burning inside the crystal depths. “ _Would you like to be?"_

" _Shit!_ " Calli grated beneath her breath, having no idea what to do now. She pushed against his strength, her patience at an end. “God Colonel!” she retorted sharply. “ _Snap the hell out of this!”_

His hand not only tightened again, he moved with remarkable speed, forcing her into the cool, soft grass, his weight positioned strategically upon her. "You curse like a soldier!” it was abruptly accused.   “If you were my woman, I would lash you publically! You dare speak to me so?” the man threw a careless thigh over Calli’s flailing legs to halt her struggles.   “You need a lessons in..proper behavior befitting your station in life."

He lowered his mouth, his lips bruising, crushing to hers. He lifted his mouth after only a brief moment of contact. "I am just the man..to teach you."

Calli elbowed his side, her knee lifting but he merely grunted, his fingers catching her attempt, halting it cold. "Not there, bitch! I will be needing that..will I not?."

“Not if I cut it off first!” she managed between clenched teeth, trying to head butt the creepoid.

He chuckled, dodging the attempt effortlessly, which only unnerved the woman all the more for the sound made her entire system vibrate to the man's will..

" _Fuck!_ " She whispered, her urgency. "Let me... _GO._.you Big Ape!" She was struggling in earnest now, using all her training and technique.   She wasn't afraid like with the Goa'uld host.. _she was just highly pissed._

Forbes' strength amazed her. He had never used it against her before, of course.

Calli had taken men before in her training sessions, even Coletti a few times when he had been teaching her.. _times she never let him forget_ , _but this man!_ Everything she would think to try was stopped instantly..as if he knew instinctively what the moves would be before-hand.

He found her feeble attempts amusing. "Well..at least you have spirit!” she felt his hand move slowly about her body. “Now, let us see what else you possess of interest to me..."

He pushed the short gown upward..above her waist.

Calli drew in a raspy breath as the night air hit her exposed genital area, clamping her legs tightly together.

"By the Gods!” she had heard his sharp intake of breath, and felt his fingers exploration on her flesh, squirming helplessly in his arms.   “Your cunt is clean-shaven..as a new borne's bottom.." Forbes held her with one hand, positioning himself between her legs, her wrists held easily, even though she still fought him viciously.

"I shall partake of such nectar.." His mouth covered her mound, his tongue licking, twirling, exploring freely as he growled his growing arousal. "You taste of honey!" His breath sent chills up her entire body. " _I wish..more."_ his lascivious tone caused her nipples to pucker and her blood to heat.

He then proceeded to taste her to his heart's content.

Calli had stopped reaching for her weapon which lay several feet away by now, pushed and shoved during the struggle.   She lay quietly, totally exposed and vulnerable, her legs positioned over his shoulders..while he worked his magic between her legs.

She moaned feebly as the man did whatever he wished, to her.

"You are wet..and delicious." He had arisen and was working the front of the material beneath his tunic. "I want inside you, girl!"

He pulled her up, hands on her hips, balancing her ass on the front of his thighs. He shoved his cock into the hot receptive little cavern, sinking deep inside her.

Calli whimpered for he had neglected to properly prepare her for his size. He did not seem to note her discomfort, gasping/grunting his involvement.

"Fuck..it has been t-to long!" He sighed raspingly, repeating his actions, shoving hard into her, over and over..holding her with large hands that she not move off his shaft while he continued to stab her roughly with his hard, throbbing rod.

Calli lifted her ass, as he had taught her early on in their relationship, assisting his efforts..and it took only moments for them both to find the white hot ecstasy of mutual release.

He leaned, on his knees, his breathing shallow..heavy. His eyes raked her exposed body. He ran his hands up her abdomen, catching her breasts, squeezing them sensually, forcing her nipples to rise to his touch. "Responsive little cunt!” he murmured his contentment. “And to think..I was going to allow my men at you.” He shook his head at such foolishness now. “I think _not,_ upon reflection.”  

His mouth caressed her shoulder blade lovingly. “I shall keep you all to myself..at least, for a goodly while." He ripped the fabric from her breasts with one clean jerk.

Calli moaned but did not resist in any way, shape or form.

"Come, little spy!” it was coaxed persuasively. “ _Please me again_!” He lifted her bodily, as he had himself, his huge hand cupping her head. "This time..by swallowing my cum." He forced his huge cock into her mouth.

The woman choked and he chuckled, removing the hot flesh a tad. "Not used to so much?” The man seemed pleased by the notion.   “Become accustomed to it.” The pressure of his fingers lessened, beginning an excruciatingly sensual massage of her head. “Here then..I shall be more gentle for you have pleased me as none before you.”

Calli suckled the thick bulb of his penis, her tongue playing about the warm surface. “There, better?” He moaned for such administrations, his head falling back. "You are well versed in pleasing your Master, then..." He allowed himself to enjoy her expertise. "He has taught you well.” His breathing was once again, becoming labored.   “Yes, just..there!” it was instructed. “Like.. _that_!” He closed his eyes and..savored. "I shall be your new Master..would you like that, little cunt? I shall treat you well, as long as you please me thus."

Calli had no problem with that bargain.

A part of her mind said.. _what the hell are you doing_?

Beelzebub will have your ass if he finds out about this but...another part was just wanting Forbes to fuck her again.

His massive hands kneaded and fondled and played with her breasts..the nipples tingling with the need for his gentle kisses, even now. He would reach occasionally to hold her head, guide her to a specific tempo or..depth he preferred but then, he would return his attention to her breasts.

She fucking loved his hands...

 _Get your weapon and stick it up his ass_..he really isn't paying all that much attention right now.

She could only continue to suck and lick and generally do anything he instructed her she should.

 _Beelzebub was sooo going to have her ass_...

But..if she played her cards right, maybe this man would have it again..first!

 


	66. Chapter 66

Jack O'Neill was bored. No other word for it. Teal'c was off looking for that damned 'power source'..one determined, Jaffa, that.  Daniel was burning the midnight oil over those damned scrolls.

Jack made the rounds, not really expecting trouble. Ba'al would not send his people down until he, himself, experienced this damned place.

So...Jack was bored. He had walked the ancient buildings and streets, checking out the area. It really was a magnificent place. It contained market places and pools of crystal blue water and lush gardens and small alcoves that looked to be 'shops'...all the place needed was people to make it 'come to life'.

The silence among all this splendor was kinda eerie and O'Neill's mind started to wander. He missed Carter and JJ. He knew she was right,  going back to Earth. She shouldn't, by rights, be off-world at all, not in her condition. She was stubborn, hard-headed and, could have been Irish...if she tried hard enough. Nay, she didn't have that 'stupid' gene thing going for her.

The thought made O'Neill smile.

He would take her as she was.  Good and bad. Irish or no Irish.

He held his P-90 loosely, walking amid the decorative frescos of a small side street. This place reminded him of something..far back in his memory.

_What was it?_

He was a Second Lt..he and his buddies had hit Cairo after a pretty extensive tour.  They were young and stupid and restless..looking for action of any kind.

O'Neill stood and smiled, remembering long ago.

He had strolled into a opened archway and found himself in the middle of a rather large room. It could have been the bar he and his friends frequented that fateful night..

Dancing girls and booze and about anything else a young Fly-Guy could want after a long, tedious time away from civilization.

Jack jolted, the scene around him altering visibly.   His weapon raised, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up.

Lights flashed to life.

O'Neill started, momentarily blinded by the unexpected occurrence.

Music began from across the tiled veranda.  A hard driving tempo, the beat thumping inside his head.

Then suddenly, coming toward him..out of the over-hang of a beaded curtain..

Was a rather exotic looking female.

Long, blonde hair that fell to her waist..an outfit right out of the Arabian Knights tale.  Dark blue and skimpy, the silky fabric hung low on the curvaceous waist, the top nothing more than a well-filled bra..with jewels and beads dangling unto the soft, smooth flesh of the woman's abdomen.

The underskirt was draped with hanging strips of different hues..a thin belt of leather looped casually about the slender hips with tiny bells on the ends. She wore no shoes but plenty of jewelry. Each piece moved and shined and twinkled as she walked. Bracelets, necklaces and veil across the pert nose.

And eyes that promised all sorts of really 'cool' things..eyes made-up to perfection with blue and purple liner that looked as if diamonds were mixed in with the colors.

She moved that fantastic body to the beat of the music..movements that made Jack's dick hard. He watched and waited. Unaware of doing so.

She danced just for the man..her eyes never once leaving his.  Eyes full of promise and lurking seduction.

 _He knew those eyes_.

And _..he knew this woman._

 _Illusion..._ his mind screamed but his reaction was to simply stand, transfixed and..watch the impending scene unfold.

She moved close to him and he could smell her scent.   A musky, evocative fragrance that strained his senses. Not Carter's usual, light evasive perfume but this was something..headier, almost intoxicating.

As were the suggestive movements of her body. And then she, ever so slowly, removed the veil.

He could not take his eyes off her..he did not want to.

Her hair was so long, it caressed the small of her back, the movement almost hypnotic..sensual in nature.

The dance and music ended abruptly.

The woman straightened and looked directly at Jack. She said nothing for quite a while, but her body and eyes were speaking volumes to the man.

" _You aren't real_." He told himself more than this woman. Samantha Carter was on Earth with his kid..she wasn't here.

"I am as real as you wish me to be."

There wasn't much of anything Jack could say to that. He lifted his weapon and turned, determined not to play the 'Robot's' little game.

He made it across the tiled floor, stopping his steps, unable to exit the room.

The man closed his eyes, hating his weakness.

 _Fuck_..he had done this to himself. Carter was so self-contained..so efficient..so controlled. He wanted desperately, for sometime now, to see her lose some of that infamous cool.

He lowered his head, shaking it minutely.   Another fine mess he had gotten himself into.  

Go!  Keep walking, idiot!   One foot in front of the other.

Not so hard to do, right?

 _Jack turned back_.

She waited patiently.  He had felt those eyes the entire time he had..debated.

" _You aren't...real."_

She merely looked at him with those amazing eyes.

No, this wasn't Carter but she looked like her and moved like her and..God, he suddenly missed her so much.

He swallowed hard, his decision cast.

She smiled.   Then began to move again this time..no music was needed. _She slowly began to disrobe_.

First one strip of gauzy material, then the other..by the time she had removed them all from about her waist, O'Neill's lip had a fine sheen of perspiration upon it.

She reached behind her and the bra came loose. She took an agonizingly long time to actually allow it drop to the floor unnoticed.

The front of the Col's fatigues were tight..his arousal clearly visible under the material that covered him.

The man slowly stepped the steps separating him from this version of his Sam Carter.

She lifted her arms  about his neckline, raising her lips for his kiss.

His lips parted hers, his tongue slipping past the sweetness of warm moisture.

She moaned gently, pressing her form to his at every possible advantage point. Jack's arms encompassed the lithe body, holding her tightly. "I miss you, Baby."  he whispered his growing urgency.

"Kiss me." She pulled his mouth back to her eager lips. Her response immediate and passionately exploring.

"You've never been like this with me.." He lifted his mouth only enough to speak. Then reconnected, his own lips hungry on hers. "I want this.." he gasped between hot, passionate caresses.  "I want you..like this "

"I want you so badly..don't make me wait." Her eyes allowed her pain. "Please." Her hand rubbed the front of his fatigues gently. "Sit..let me straddle you."

O'Neill wanted to go another route, lifting her effortlessly.  " _Climb."_ He commanded. She locked those long legs about his waist. The man turned, finding a wall to lean against his arms holding her easily.

"They are in my damned way." He was opening his pants, reaching for what he needed. Carter moved the material aside, holding tight to his neckline.

"Put it in..deep." She whispered huskily. "I need to feel you inside me!"

Jack was not shy about following those orders..pushing the bulb of his cock into the snug wetness, urging his length up the convulsing cavern. " _F-Fuck_." He stammered his awe.  
It always felt like the first time with this woman. She took his breath away.

He had never felt so turned on with Sara not that the woman was a good lover..a gently, compassionate lover, she had been,  but Carter was 'hot' and sultry and..everything he had ever imaged a woman could be.

She was inventive and playful and _...this!_

And she knew how to move her ass just like he liked it...which is what she was doing now and making those sounds she made and making his dick all the harder and forcing him to feel things he normally kept inside.

He trusted this woman..with all that he was.  He gave her more than he had given anyone in his entire life and never regretted it once. She never asked more than he could give but at this moment..he wanted to give her.. _everything._

He moved inside her and felt his world fall into place. "I fucking love to 'do' you " He rasped shakily, increasing the depth and strength of his thrusts, holding unto the firm, voluptuous ass cheeks with both hands.

They moved together in unison..his grunts matching her moans and whimpers of distress. He loved refusing her the rhythm she seemed crave. It drove her insane with desire. She got all pissy and whining and would start forcing the issue but he would bring the little ass hard against his, grinding to the heat of the woman, feeling the bare flesh of her shaven vaginal area pressed against his coarse pubic hair.  God! He liked that 'feel'.

She would squirm and stick her tongue down his throat and massage his scalp cause she knew he had a weakness for that shit but he would not give in..not right away at least, and by the time he was ready to cum..she was hot as hell and ready to be 'co-operative'.

He really liked when she got all co-operative and..desperate.

She was at that stage now but..then, so was he. He grasped her tit and rubbed the nipple erect, leaning to suckle her.   He wanted to suck her dry! 

Jack felt his cream explode inside her cunt, panting heavily against the sweetness of nipple he held between his teeth...he swirled his tongue about the succulent area lovingly, closing his eyes to the moment of ecstasy as it lingered..on and..on.

He straightened, his hands still full of sweet, little ass-cheeks.

He leaned back, drawing in a cleansing breath. "Baby..you are sooo fucking hot." He had to 'share'.

"I love you."

Jack's eyes opened.

The silence short-lived. "..What?"

The blue eyes sought his. She kissed him gently. "I love you, Jack."

 _Carter would never say that_.

"Yes..I would if you would let me."

The man blinked his surprise.   She slid from his arms, her lips brushing his mouth yet again. "Give me the chance, and I will show you."

He watched her warily. 

 She stepped back, those eyes lowering chastely.   She ran her finger about the sensitive head of his still exposed cock..licking it suggestively.

Jack stifled a grunt of desire as it swept through his mind and body for the totally foreign behavior on Samantha Carter's behalf.

"Give me that chance..Jack."

And then, she was gone..back into the beaded curtain area from whence she came with but one lingering look into his eyes.

The silence came and stayed.  The room transformed back into the empty stillness of before.

Jack O'Neill felt her warmth inside his mind and body.

"You see O'Neill."  the charming voice came out of the night.  "This place can be most hospitable..if you allow." Vasco stepped into view. "I never would cause you pain.  It is not in me to do so."

O'Neill put his cock away, not even embarrassed., his eyes meeting the Being's.

"You do not have to fear me or this place. Your son is in your heart..and that is where he should stay. Daniel needed to confront his wife's death, that is why I allowed his illusion. You have already met your particular demons and confronted them..have you not."

Jack digested all being said.

"I am attempting to entertain your friends..no ulterior motives." The being smiled. "Rest easy, please.  They will not be harmed in any way, shape or form...not by me, certainly and I shall protect them from any thing else that might do so."

He made to take his leave. "Enjoy your outing? Your Major Carter is certainly a beautiful woman. You are a fortunate man, indeed."

Vasco smiled again. "You were wise to send her home.  She would not participate in such an experiment at this stage and you..." He glanced back. "Were needing her to do so, were you not."  The 'Robot Guy' nodded approvingly.   "Good for you..there may be hope for you yet!"

And then.. _it was gone._

Jack stayed where he was feeling no urgency to do anything else.

He cleared his mind and...relaxed.

 


End file.
